Apartamento 617
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: AU. Comedia. ¿Qué pasaría si Mako, Korra, Bolin, Iroh y Asami vivieran todos juntos en un apartamento de Nueva York? ¿Y si fueran juntos a la universidad? ¿En cuantos líos podrán meterse antes de que todo explote? ¡Vive las experiencias de la vida real del equipo avatar cuando no están salvando al mundo! -Gracias por leer!
1. La Suite Presidencial

**HOOOLA! :) Bueno esta idea vino a mi porque hay un fic parecido pero con los miembros del aquipo del avatar Aang, yo quise hacer uno del team Korra. Bueno este fic será AU de comedia. Todos aún tendrán sus poderes pero vivirán en el mundo real y moderno. No existe tal cosa como el avatar.**

**Yo he escrito otras novelas de comedia realmente espero que este fic al menos les saque una sonrisa, depende de si les gusta o no lo continúo..**

**Bueno disfruten! Dejen sus reviews please!**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Suite Presidencial**

* * *

_Parque Town High..._

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras yacía sentado a los pies de un gran árbol que arrojaba sombra a sus pies. Él, de ojos dorados, cejas arqueadas, alto y delgado, susurraba las palabras que leía del libro tratando de concentrarse, pero ruidos como los de un taladro abriendo huecos en la carretera y muchas risas de niños retumbaban en los oídos de aquel chico. De pronto, este escuchó que uno de esos chicos le gritaba apresuradamente...

\- Mako, CUIDADO! -el chico de ojos dorados reacciona de inmediato y se asusta al ver una gran roca venir hacia él a toda velocidad. Pero con grandes reflejos él se aparta de golpe y la piedra golpea el árbol tan fuertemente que logra doblarlo y a punto de venirse abajo- ¡BOLIN! -gritó este chico a otro un poco más rechoncho de ojos verdes y más joven, pero este pone cara de asustado y comienza a silbar haciéndose el distraído-

\- Ah, hola Mako jejeje -dice Bolin mientras se hallaba rojo de la pena- ¿Cómo está tu día? ¿Terminaste tu libro?

\- Te dije que jugarás a lanzar rocas bien lejos de mi

\- Yo estaba lejos de ti, la que casi te golpea fue la piedra

\- Grrr... Iba por la mejor parte del libro... A Kristen le estaban sacando los sesos en medio de una nave espacial que iba rumbo a Marte

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?

\- Los sesos, Bolin, los sesos... -replicó Mako. En ese momento pasa un sujeto con un carrito de helados haciendo sonar la musiquita cursi y aguda para atraer a los niños. A Bolin parecieron salírsele los ojos y poniendo carita de perro regañado mira a Mako como tratando de convencerlo de comprarle algo costoso, sabroso y cubierto de chocolate. Mako sólo torció los ojos y exclamó-

\- Sabes que yo no tengo sentimientos, no?

\- No puedes decirle que no a un chico lindo como yo poniendo cara de perrito regañado...

\- Le dije que no a una pobre ancianita ciega que me pidió ayuda para cruzar la calle, créeme, puedo contigo -sonrió Mako-

\- Pero por favooooor... haré lo que sea... LO QUE SEA! -rogó Bolin poniéndose de rodillas-

\- Urrff! -se golpeó la frente con la mano- está bien... pero harás lo que te pida...

\- Si cualquier cosa menos vestirme de mujer e ir a bailar tango por dinero en las calles de Central Park -Mako se extraña-

\- ¿Por qué habría de...? ¡Olvídalo! ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para el helado?

\- 50 dólares con 97 centavos y medio...

\- ¿QUUUUEEEE!? -gritó incrédulo- ¿Cuántos te vas a comer? -entonces Bolin quien tenía la boca llena de helado y varios potecitos vacíos en sus manos, responde-

\- En realidad ya me los comí... los debo.. jejeje -sonríe apenado al momento que un gran hombre negro de casi dos metros de alto camina hacia los hermanos remangándose la camisa y con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿Dónde está mi dinero? -pregunta el hombre-

\- ¡BOLIN! ¿Qué hiciste? -gritó Mako- no tengo tanto dinero... tengo sólo 25 dólares -Al escuchar esto el hombre arranca el dinero de las manos y gruñendo como un gorila, exclama-

\- Faltan 25 dólares y 97 centavos y medio

\- Oiga, señorsote -lo llamó Bolin sacando una especie de papelitos rosados que simulaban dinero y diciendo- ¿no acepta estos 30 ridicudólares aceptados en todas las ridicutiendas participantes?

\- NO -grita el sujeto muy molesto- PERO ACEPTARÍA TUS ÓRGANOS COMO PAGO

\- Corre Bolin Corre! -gritó Mako a lo cual ambos hermanos salieron disparados de allí mientras aquel hombre inmenso los perseguía, pero los hermanos eran más rápidos y lograron perderse entre la gente, empujándo a los que se atravesaban en su camino y tirando muchas cosas al suelo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Ehh... seeh.. ese chico que está corriendo soy yo... el guapo ok? el otro es mi hermano. Me llamo Bolin por cierto, tengo 18 años y vivo con mi hermano en L.A.

Mako es mi hermano mayor, él tiene 20 años y bueno... es oscuro y anda amargado la mayor parte del tiempo por cosas que yo no entiendo porque no tengo su edad... bueno.. eso dice él. Mako es el chico popular de la escuela, las mujeres se mueren por él y él disfruta la atención.

Yo soy más sencillo, si tengo helado, televisión por cable y mucho papel higiénico estaré bien.

Entonces supongo que.. esta es nuestra historia.. Hola, a todos

* * *

**Casa de Mako y Bolin...**

* * *

Los hermanos abren la puerta con rapidez y entran tirando la misma. Una vez a salvo se dejaron caer al sofá con respiraciones aceleradas y muy acalorados. Entonces de la cocina sale una señora mayor de cabello blanco, luciendo un delantal de cocina y viniendo sosteniendo una bandeja de galletitas.

\- Hola chicos -dice la mujer-

\- Hola abuela -responden ambos-

\- Qué les pasó? se ven terribles!

\- No es nada abuela -responde Mako-

\- Si, no es nada... -completa Bolin- estamos bien, sólo corríamos de un hombre que medía como 2 metros de alto y quería matarnos, así que nos metimos rápidamente en el mercado de la ciudad para tratar de despistarlo pero por error caí sobre un tarantín de pescado, entonces el hombre que atendía el tarantín comenzó a perseguirnos también con dos grandes y filosas cuchillas que pretende usar para desgarrar nuestros cuellos y luego tirar nuestros cuerpos a un basurero para que nunca más vuelvas a saber o oír de nosotros... -terminó aquello con una sonrisa inocente, pero la abuela estaba fría y en shock por lo que acababa de oír. Entonces Mako, con una cara de sarcasmo exclama-

\- ¿Bolin?

\- Si, hermanito?

\- CAAAALLAAATEEEE! -El ojos verdes se encoje de hombros apenado- No le prestes atención abuela, él tiene mucha imaginación... ¿cómo va tu día? -preguntó nervioso-

\- No tan emocionante como el de ustedes, la espalda está matándome ¡Pero ahí voy! por cierto el apuesto cartero vino y les dejó unas cartas, están sobre la mesa

\- Oh oh, ya habrá llegado mi masajeador de cráneos? -preguntó Bolin emocionado, Mako revisando las cartas, respondió-

\- No, vienen de la Universidad de Belfire... -Bolin recordó que el mes anterior ambos habían metido una solicitud por internet para ver si los aceptaban, tal parece que era la respuesta a su petición-

\- Eh... si sobre eso... he decidido que me tomaré un año sabático!

\- Ni lo sueñes!

\- No se vale tú tomaste dos años sabáticos! -reclama Bolin-

\- Es que tomé por los jejeje y ya déjame ver que dice -entonces Mako comienza a leer la carta en voz alta- "Respondiendo a su solicitud bla bla bla, nuestra gran institución bla bla bla... la más calificada aún más bla bla... Nos alegra informarles que fueron aceptados" OH POR DIOS NO ACEPTARON! -celebró Mako- SIIIIIII...

\- Oh seeh.. -dijo triste Bolin- adiós a mi año sabático.

De pronto la puerta de la casa de los hermanos se abre de golpe y un chico vestido con una camisa roja, de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos dorados igual apareció en escena al lado de una bella chica de cabellos negros ondulados. El chico entró a la casa diciendo...

\- ¿Ya recibieron sus respuestas para la universidad? porque estos bebés si... Y NOS ACEPTARON YEAH!

\- Oh genial Iroh y Asami -sonrió Mako mientras todos se saludaban-

-Ahora seré linda y universitaria a la vez... -dijo Asami- eso merece celebrarse

\- Oigan y... ¿Dónde está Korra? -pregunta Bolin confundido. Pero de pronto la ventana de la sala se rompe al momento que una chica morena entra en medio de una acrobacia destrozando los vidrios y cayendo en medio de la sala con una voltereta bien practicada. Todos miran extasiados mientras ella levanta las manos emocionada y dice-

\- Así es cómo entras a una casa con estilo! -Molesto Mako tomó una factura y entregándosela a Korra replica-

\- Asegúrate de pagar los daños con estilo también... toma la factura!

\- Alguien no aprecia el arte por aquí -refunfuña Korra-

\- Oigan chicos, esperen un momento -exclama Asami pensativa- si a todos nos aceptaron y la universidad de Belfire queda en Nueva York... significa que tendremos que mudarnos?

\- Oh.. no había pensado en eso -dijo Bolin- ok lo intentamos... para la próxima jajajaja

\- No, esperen! -intervino Iroh- como líder de esta turba de chicos, por 'turba de chicos' me refiero a ustedes y por 'Líder' me refiero a mi -hizo paréntesis con algo de chocancia- ya he pensado en eso y he rentado un espectacular apartamento a unas calles de Nueva York... lo sé... soy genial.. Que me caigan alabanzas!

\- Oh en serio? -dijo Asami emocionada mientras besaba en la mejilla a Iroh- eres lo máximo...

\- Bueno, entonces está decidido... NOS VAMOS A NY! -todos celebran-

* * *

**Confesionario****: Mako..**

Ir a la universidad será genial, habrá adolescentes promedio todos metidos en una habitación con aire acondicionado fingiendo que aprenden cosas pero en realidad las ignoran, hasta que lleguen los exámenes de lapso y todos lloremos como niñas simplonas a los pies de los profesores... yeah... ya puedo sentir en el ambiente el olor a carne y estrés

* * *

**La mañana siguiente...**

* * *

Mako estaba desayunando en la cocina de la casa mientras su abuela aún preparaba cosas allí mismo en la cocina, Bolin aún no había bajado y ese día se iban a marchar al nuevo lugar donde vivirían.

\- ¿Está buena la comida cariño? -preguntó la abuela-

\- Te lo diré cuando vaya al baño.. es ahí cuando uno sabe si la comida fue buena o no jajajajaja -ríe estúpidamente mientras recibía miradas amenazadoras de la abuela, a lo cual el chico se puso serio y sólo respondió con voz de regañado- si está rico abuela..

\- ¿Por qué Bolin no ha bajado? ¿Se ha quedado dormido otra vez?

\- No te preocupes, instalé una trampa en su cuarto anoche... son las 7:29 AM, se debería estar despertando en 3...2...1...

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritó Bolin desde su habitación mientras sonaba como si vidrios se rompieran y se estrellaran muchas cosas en el suelo. Mako apenas pudo aguantar las risas cuando Bolin apareció en la cocina con la ropa algo calcinada pero bañado en un aceite pegostoso y cubierto de plumas- ¿QUUUIIIEEEEEN HIZO ESTOOOOO!? -gritó alterado. Muy relajado, Mako solo volteó su cara diciendo-

\- Yo no fui...

Más tarde, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, a los hermanos solo les faltaba despedirse de su querida abuela.

\- Me entristece que se vayan chicos... pero entiendo que deben salirles alas y volar...

\- Ohhh abuela, eres taaan tierna -respondió Bolin en una expresión facial ridícula-

\- Ehh bueno... me refería a Mako que se porta bien, yo estoy feliz de que te vayas -Bolin queda frío-

\- Te vamos a extrañar -responde el chico de cejas arqueadas mientras se unen junto a su abuela en un triple abraza amoroso. En eso apareció Iroh junto a las otras dos chicas tocando la corneta de su hermoso auto rojo con flamas pintadas de los lados-

\- Oigan chicos muévanse... hay cosas que aprender y chicas que embarazar! -la abuela se queda en shock al oír eso-

\- Ya vamos... -responde Bolin- adiós abuela.. gracias por todo

\- Igualmente niños... que les vaya bien.. no olviden visitarme...

Con eso los chicos se dan la vuelta y suben sus maletas al auto del chico Iroh que iba conduciendo y Asami iba de copiloto. Los hermanos se sentaron en los puestos de atrás junto a Korra.

\- Muy bien -dijo Iroh- listos para algo emocionante?

\- ¿Arrollarás a alguien? -preguntó Korra emocionada-

\- Emm... no... solo era una frase ingeniosa antes de arrancar el auto, se suponía que todos dirían "Siii" como adolescentes tontos sin cerebro..

\- Ah ok.. -dicen todos y aclaran la garganta- SIIIII..

Entonces el auto arrancó y los chicos salieron disparados en un largo viaje hacia su destino. Bolin iba en el medio de los asientos de atrás, Korra iba a su izquierda y Mako a la derecha. Ninguno de los tres decía nada pero constantemente la morena miraba al ojos dorados y este a ella, pero cuando cruzaban miradas dejaban de verse. Bolin suspira aburrido.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Pongámoslo así... Mako y yo hemos salido otras veces pero no ha funcionado... él dice que yo soy poco femenina y algo problemática.. y yo digo que él es un emo quejumbroso. Sin embargo tuvimos un romance muy avivado el año pasado y aún no hemos aceptado que en esta nueva etapa de "amigos" ya no puedo meterle mi lengua hasta las amígdalas...

* * *

Luego de tres horas de viaje. Los chicos se detuvieron en una estación de trenes, aún tenían que tomar un ferrocarril para llegar a Nueva York. El auto lo enviarían unos días después.

El clan hacía la cola para entregar los boletos en la recepción del ferroviario y poder subir al tren. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Iroh comenzó a revisarse algo preocupado antes de pasar a la recepción...

\- ¿Qué ocurre Iroh? -preguntó Asami-

\- Bueno jejeje -rió nervioso- es algo muy divertido de hecho... todos nos reiremos de este momento cuando seamos mayores y vivamos los cinco en un hogar de retiro...

\- Perdiste los boletos verdad? -preguntó Mako aburrido-

\- Algo así! -respondió mientras Korra se golpeaba la frente con la mano- peeeeero la buena noticia es, que acabo de encontrar un chicle rancio en mi bolsillo del pantalón... lo buscaba hace meses!

\- En serio? Dámelo! -se lo arrebata Bolin-

\- IROH ERES UN IDIOTA! -grita Korra-

\- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer sin los boletos? ¡No podemos comprar otros! -replicó Asami-

\- Bueno pero tranquilos, yo resuelvo... -entonces señalando a la mujer que atendía la recepción, una mujer gorda, morena y con el cabello recogido que parecía muy amable, Iroh prosiguió- miren lo dulce, sonriente y comprensiva que se ve esa señora... es obvio que la palabra 'No' no está en su disco duro

\- ¡NO! -gritó la mujer al hombre frente a ella tan fuerte que todos pudieron oírla. Los chicos se asustaron- Este boleto venció hace 15 minutos, deberás pagar una multa de 100 dólares o 45 latigazos en la espalda... tu decides

\- ¿Qué? -gritó el señor- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el alcalde de Villa Encantada!

\- Pues yo soy la alcaldesa de esta recepción y te digo que NO vas a subir a ese tren... además no me gusta tu tono amigo.. GUARDIAS.. LLÉVENSELO Y DENLE 46 LATIGAZOS!

\- Creí que eran 45!

\- Es un bono! -rié la mujer malvadamente- Siguiente! -entonces Iroh y los chicos caminaron a la recepción con algo de nerviosismo. La mujer con voz seria pregunta- Nombre!

\- Me llamo Iroh

\- Iroh!? -ríe ella- ¿qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? ¿Eres pirómano o qué? jajajajajaja

\- JAJAJAJAJA ESTUVO BUENA ESA -rió Bolin también recibiendo un codazo de parte de Mako- ouch!

\- Como sea -dice Iroh algo molesto- queremos tomar el tren a NY

\- No me importa... Boletos?

\- jejeje... es gracioso, verá es una historia muy larga...

\- Adivinaré... -dice la mujer- reservaste los boletos con tiempo y luego llamaste para confirmar, los retiraste responsablemente el día que tocaba y les aseguraste a tus amigos que tenías todo bajo control. Pero en una cruel jugada del destino los perdiste, defraudando la confianza de tus amigos pero ahora tratas de solucionarlo conmoviéndome con una triste historia que me haga cambiar de opinión... ¿no es así?

\- Nah, iba a decir que los dejé en el otro pantalón pero si quiere crea eso jajajaja...

\- Bien, si no traen los boletos serán 225 latigazos!

\- QUUUEEE!? -gritó Asami- ¿por qué?

\- No sabes contar? ustedes son 5 personas y son 45 latigazos para cada uno!

\- Y no hay descuento de grupo? -preguntó Korra-

\- No! -responde la mujer- pero yo generosamente entrego bonos... quieren un bono? lo quieren?

\- Ok -dice Bolin poniéndose frente a la mujer- debe haber una manera más fácil de solucionar esto... ¿Qué tal si le doy 30 ridicudólares aceptados en todas las ridícutiendas participantes?

\- Bolin deja de ofrecer ese dinero falso de esa ridicutienda de bromas! -reclama Mako-

\- Oh... hagamos algo chiquitín -dijo la mujer en tono sensualoso- dame el número telefónico de ese chico apuesto de allá -señalando a Mako- y los dejaré pasar

\- EW! -exclama el cejas arqueadas-

\- Con gusto -ríe Bolin malvadamente mientras comienza a dictarle el número de telefónico de su hermano a esa recepcionista gorda-

\- ¿Qué diablos haces Bolin!?

\- Tú querías ir a esa universidad, no Mako? -sonrió-

\- Grrr... me las pagarás!

\- Muy bien, pueden pasar -dijo la mujer- buen viaje bombón... muack! -exclamó arrojándole un beso a Mako-

\- Voy a vomitar!

* * *

**Confecionario: Iroh**

Pues bien yo soy el líder del grupo, ellos no lo saben pero generalmente yo soy el que les salva el pellejo... o arruina sus vidas... es igual!

Aunque esta vez debo admitir que ese Bolin salvó nuestro viaje

* * *

\- Traen armas o tienen antecedentes penales? -preguntó el hombre que recibió a los chicos antes de subir a bordo del tren-

\- ¿Antecedentes cerrados o todavía en investigación? -preguntó Korra confundida-

\- En investigación...!

\- Ah entonces no jejeje -sonrió Korra mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- Disfruten su viaje..

Los chicos subieron al tren y buscaron asiento en una esquina donde se sentaron los cinco a esperar a que llegaran a su destino... una vez más Bolin pudo notar la incomodidad que había entre Mako y Korra quienes ahora estaban sentados juntos...

\- Y cuéntame Korra -sonrió malvadillo el Bolin- ¿Cómo has superado la ruptura con Mako? -ambos se ponen rojos como manzanas al escuchar al indiscreto chico preguntar eso-

\- Eh.. bueno yo... yo -titubea Korra-

\- Porque Mako ya te ha superado -continúa Bolin- ya incluso superó la fase de llorar en el baño por horas y gastar el papel higiénico secándose las lágrimas, ahora solo ve películas románticas de los años 80 de vez en cuando...

\- CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! -grita Mako- jejeje no tengo idea de que habla -traga saliva nervioso-

\- En cambio tú Korra sigues pareciendo afectada por la ruptura con Mako... Quizás necesites un hombro musculoso como el mío donde puedas llorar a gusto! -exclamó Bo con picardía-

\- Bolin, no te ofendas pero yo...

\- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando el otro día? que cuando estabas con Mako, ambos hacían un MAKORRA... ¿sabes que es mejor que un MAKORRA? -pregunta Bolin en su insistencia de parecer irresistible para Korra-

\- Emm.. qué? -preguntó incómoda la morena-

\- Un BORRA jejeje ¿entiendes? por Bolin y Korra

\- Mejor BORRA eso de tu mente hermano -replicó Mako- porque eso no sucederá

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami..**

Este viaje se está poniendo algo incómodo, se respira tensión en el aire, espero que lleguemos pronto para instalarme en nuestro nuevo y totalmente increíble apartamento. Estoy muy emocionada de esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

* * *

Luego de finalmente llegar a Nueva York, los chicos tomaron un taxi que los dejaría justo en frente de lo que sería su nuevo apartamento. Todos estaban muy felices de estar allí...

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas del apartamento que nos conseguiste, eh Iroh? -pregunta Korra retadora-

\- Saben que yo soy todo un genio en eso de conseguir lugares donde vivir, y déjenme decirles que nos conseguí una increíble suite de lujo en uno de los edificios de apartamentos más céntrico de NY y como les dije, queda a unas calles del instituto. Tiene varios dormitorios, dos baños, una increíble sala con televisor por cable y jacuzzi

\- ooooohhhh... -dicen todos asombrados menos Korra quien seguía de brazos cruzados-

\- Cuando lo vea lo creeré -argumentó la morena-

\- Ya hemos llegado -dice el hombre que manejaba el taxi. Entonces los chicos sacan la cabeza por la ventana y ven un increíble y grande edificio de cristal que tenía el nombre de "Forum Aparment" escrito en luces de neón. Ellos realmente se sorprendieron.-

\- Gracias por traernos señor -dice Asami que iba de copiloto mientras comenzaba a bajarse-

\- ¿Dónde está mi paga? -pregunta el hombre, Asami señala a Mako en el asiento de atrás y responde-

\- Él la tiene! -entonces Mako se baja del auto señalando a Iroh-

-Él la tiene! -Iroh se baja y señala a Korra-

\- Ella la tiene! -Korra se baja señalando a Bolin-

\- Él la tiene -Algo nervioso, y quedando sólo, Bolin sonríe y exclama-

\- ¿Aceptas ridicudólares?

\- FUEEEERA! -gritó el hombre sacando a patadas al maestro tierra y tirándolo al suelo. Entonces limpiándose las manos entró en su carro nuevamente y arrancó molesto. Mako ayuda a su hermano a pararse algo dolorido diciendo-

\- Vaya, no entiendo por qué me trató así... ¡Se llevó mis ridicudólares!

\- Chicos, es hora de que vean lo que será nuestro nuevo e increíble apartamento -exclamó Iroh entrando al edificio. Con mucho estilo y confianza, el maestro fuego entra caminando con un tumbao envidiable y deteniéndose en la recepción donde una chica morena muy bonita atendía una llamada telefónica. Esta cuelga y atiende al engreído chico-

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- Si puedes primor, verás reservé una habitación, la suite presidencial y hemos venido a ocuparla...

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Iroh -dice él con picardía, ella revisa en el sistema y luego con una sonrisa algo seca responde-

\- Si aquí lo tengo... enviaré al botones a que lo lleve a su residencia!

\- Jejeje ¿vieron? -sonrió Iroh a los chicos- soy el mejor apartamentero, o como se le diga al que reserva apartamentos -en eso un chico moreno muy parecido a la recepcionista vino con cara de pocos amigos y tomando las maletas de los chicos exclamó-

\- Vengan conmigo, yo los llevaré a la suite!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

SII... SEEH! ¿una suite? es mejor de lo que esperaba.. tal vez no fue del todo mal venir aquí a NY a "estudiar"

* * *

Luego de subir 35 pisos en escaleras los chicos ya estaban realmente cansados y agotados. Sin embargo el botones tenía esa misma expresión de 'No me importa' en su rostro.

\- ¿Sin ascensores? -replica Korra- Ya me lo suponía, un plan arreglado por Iroh nunca sale tan bien...

\- ¿Cuantos pisos faltan? -lloriqueó Asami- traigo tacones de aguja por dios.. mis piernas me matan!

\- ¿Oiga y qué ocurre con los ascensores? -pregunta Mako. Entonces el moreno le responde en su voz aburrida y fría-

\- Se averió porque unos estúpidos niños se pusieron a marcar todos los pisos a la vez dañando el sistema... ahora mismo lo están reparando... "El 'Forum Apartment' no se hace responsable ni le importa una mierda el trato que reciban los huéspedes luego de que paguen por sus habitaciones, si no les gusta, deberán lidiar con eso" -dijo en su aburrida voz, aún así sonó a amenaza memorizada- lo siento -dijo el moreno- es lo que nos hacen decirle a los que vienen aquí

\- Ooohh.. señor botones -exclamó Bolin sonriente a lo cual el seco botones volteó a verlo sin ganas- yo solía hacer eso cuando vivíamos en otro apartamento... ¿no es una linda coincidencia?

\- No me importa señor!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Son ideas mías o este chico es más aburrido que un maratón de torneos de golf en domingo?

* * *

\- Aquí está su apartamento señor! -exclamó el botones mientras señalaba una puerta de madera común y corriente, no se veía nada lujosa, más bien parecía que adentro iban a conseguir un apartamento muy pequeño. Entonces el botones abrió la puerta y un olor a perro muerto salió hacia afuera impactando a los chicos en la forma de un asqueroso humo verde. Entonces todos vieron horrorizados como un salón chiquitito se abría ante ellos. La cocina era una pequeña pieza cuadrada donde había una nevera diminuta al lado de una cocina de estufera vieja. En la sala había un sofá de porquería con los resortes sueltos y frente a este había una televisioncita de unas 10 pulgadas sobre un polvoriento cenicero. ¿Y el baño? Era un excusado puesto en un rincón de la sala. Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían...

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Asami...**

\- ¿Qué es esto? No, de ninguna manera

**Mako...**

\- ¿Estás jugando, verdad?

**Bolin...**

\- ¿Es idea mía o hay una poceta en la sala de estar?

**Iroh...**

\- Es acogedor... al menos!

**Korra...**

\- ¿Qué put# mie%&amp; es esta!?

* * *

\- Disfruten su estadía

\- Yo no voy a vivir en un montón de basura -replicó Korra- Arréglalo tarado!

\- Oiga, debe haber un error -dijo Iroh al botones- Se supone que yo renté ESA habitación.. -dijo mientras señalaba el apartamento de al frente, con puertas grandes y doradas, decoraciones preciosa hechas en oro y plata y realmente muy grande, la verdadera suite presidencial- La habitación 618!

\- Lo siento señor, pero usted ordenó el apartamento que está al lado de la suite, el apartamento 617!

\- Maldición... -exclamó Mako- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de esto?

\- Bueno no fue mi culpa yo...

\- CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA, MENUDO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES -balbuceó Korra molesta-

\- ¿Y qué es ese terrible olor que sale de allí? -reclama Asami tapándose la nariz-

\- Es una combinación de olores -responde con su voz aburrida el botones- está el olor de las aguas negras que pasa por el apartamento y los cuerpos descompuestos que murieron aquí a causa de respirar el olor de las aguas negras que pasa por el apartamento...

\- Ok ok ok... -dijo Mako- no hay manera de que nosotros vayamos a vivir aquí... ni siquiera es higiénico... nosotros queremos ESA habitación, la 618!

\- Con gusto moveremos su mobiliaria hacia aquel departamento luego de que paguen por él

\- Ajá ¿Y cuánto vale el maldito apartamento? -refunfuñó el maestro fuego- ¿How Much?

\- Vale Un millón seiscientos sesenta y cinco dólares con cuarenta y cuatro céntimos y medio... Si no desean comprarlo sino alquilarlo pagarán 1580 dólares al mes... ¿Hacemos el cambio? -todos miran molestos a Iroh y este abriendo los brazos excusativo respondió-

\- Qué? Al menos es acogedor!

A los chicos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar vivir por un tiempo en esa habitación. Pues ya la habían comprado y no tenían dinero para irse a otro lugar. Mako se sentó en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos mientras Korra caía a manotones al televisor para que este enfocara aunque sea un canal. Asami caminaba de puntitas para no tocar el asqueroso suelo de ese sitio y Iroh y Bolin estaban explorando...

\- ¿No se ve ahí? -pregunta Korra a Mako-

\- No! llevamos 20 minutos tratando de hacer que ese televisor de mierda sintonice algo y nada... esto apesta!

\- Oigan chicos miren lo que encontré -dijo Bolin mientras sostenía un abrigo algo viejo y sucio-

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Bo? -preguntó su hermano-

\- Ah, se lo quité al cadáver que duerme en la cama de una de las habitaciones.. -de pronto Asami grita desde dentro de la otra habitación y sale horrorizada hacia la sala-

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- HAY UN VAGABUNDO DURMIENDO EN UNA DE LAS CAMAS AAAHHHH! -de pronto un hombre sucio, gordo y con el cabello largo sale corriendo de aquella habitación rumbo a la salida no evitando nalguear a Asami al hacerlo. Entonces salió del apartamento y se perdió. Todos estaban fríos y conmocionados de ver aquello...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Espera... Qué!?

* * *

\- Este sin duda tiene que ser el PEOR apartamento del mundo -replica Asami. Pero entonces Mako aplaude emocionado-

\- ALLÍ... QUÉDATE ALLÍ... -dijo a Korra- YA SINTONIZÓ UN CANAL! -La morena, con la antena del televisor levantada con su mano derecha como la estatua de la libertad dijo con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿No puedo moverme o se va la señal cierto?

\- Exacto... y uuhh.. está comenzando un juego de pelota... vas a estar allí parada un buen rato jejeje

\- BUENO EQUIPO -aparece Iroh sin camisa y vistiendo unos shorts muy cortos mientras se estiraba en la sala a la vista de todos- creo que seré el primero en usar el baño público jajaja ¿entienden? porque está a mitad de la sala...

\- Pensándolo bien Korra... mejor vámonos de aquí! -entonces todos los chicos salen disparados de aquel apartamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejando al maestro fuego solo y confundido rascándose la nuca-

\- SI VAN A LA FUENTE DE SODAS TRÁIGANME ALGO SI? ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE! -gritó pero no recibió respuesta-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno y... ¿Les gustó? Por fin llegaron al Apartamento 617 y no era lo que esperaban... ¿Qué harán ahora? Realmente espero les haya gustado o al menos sacado una sonrisa... Me cuentan en sus reviews eh?**


	2. Apartamento 618 Vs Apartamento 617

**HOLA DE NUEVO! Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo episodio, espero les guste.. Gracias por sus anteriores reviews me animan :) **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: 618 Vs. 617!**

* * *

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y todos los chicos estaban dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. Asami dormía sobre una pila de periódicos que estaban sobre una cama, no importa cuánto le dijeran lo contrario, ella no tocaría esas asquerosas sábanas. Korra roncaba y babeaba en la otra cama del dormitorio de las chicas como un megáfono prendido.

En el dormitorio de los chicos solamente dormía Bolin bocarriba roncando fuertemente, la otra cama yacía vacía. Mientras, en la sala, durmiendo en el polvoriento sofá se encontraba Iroh, con el pie levantado en el espaldar y con la cabeza colgando en el aire. De pronto aparece Mako caminando de puntitas y en silencio con una sonrisita malvada mientras sostenía un bold de lleno de bolitas explosivas.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Hoy es nuestro primer día en el apartamento 617 así que estoy planeando un malvado recibimiento al mejor estilo de L.A.. Esto será grandioso bwajajaja

* * *

Mako caminó hacia Iroh y poniéndose cerca de él, tomó con su mano una de las pelotitas y alanzando su brazo la arrojó al suelo y esta al tocar la superficie creó un retumbante sonido de explosión...

\- BOOOOOM!

\- AAAAAHHHHHH -gritó Iroh despertándose de golpe- NOS ATACAAAN! -El ojos dorados no paraba de reír al ver a Iroh tratando de meterse dentro del sofá para que no le dieran- AAAHH SABRÍA QUE VENDRÍA POR MI.. NO PENSÉ QUE TAN PRONTO.. -Casi orinándose de la risa Mako arroja otra bolita creando otro sonido retumbante-

\- BOOOOOMMM!

\- MAAAADREEE SANTAAAAA -Brinca de un salto Iroh mientras Mako se va de espaldas riendo y aplaudiendo como foca. De pronto aparece Bolin en la sala muy abrumado-

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? AAAHHH UN LADRÓN! -grita al ver al despeinado Iroh así que golpeando el piso le arrojó una roca golpeándolo en el estómago y lanzándolo hasta caerle encima al televisor y destrozar el cenicero-

\- Jajajajajajaja basta jajajajajaja -lloraba Mako de la risa-

\- BOLIN! SOY IROH! -gritó este tratando de levantarse de los escombros-

\- Iroh? OMG perdón... -dijo apenado mientras iba ayudarlo a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué tú crees? -entonces ambos chicos miran a Mako rodando de un lado al otro del piso sin poder controlar sus risas. En eso aparece Korra sosteniendo un bat de Beisbol en sus manos y con una mirada amenazante gritó-

\- ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!? -los chicos quedaron fríos al ver a la morena con un bigote falso pintado con marcador negro, Bolin se tapa la boca para no reír y Iroh queda en shock- ¿Qué pasa que tengo? -Mako se levanta tomándose el estómago con fuerza por el dolor que le provocaban tantas risas, pero entonces miró a Korra con bigotes y no pudo evitar irse de espaldas otra vez al suelo-

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Mako hoy, está idiota?

\- AAAAAHHHHH -gritó la voz de Asami mientras salía de aquel cuarto, y se ponía a correr y gritar por toda la sala- TENGO ARAÑAS EN EL CABELLO AAAAHHH... -En medio de sus carreras, Asami tropieza con la poceta a mitad de la sala y se va de boca al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte. Demás está decir que Mako volvió a irse de espaldas. Korra fue a mirarse en el espejo y se dió cuenta de que Mako le había pintado bigotes en el rostro mientras dormía, eso le hacía sospechar que también había puesto las arañas en el cabello de Asami y explotado las bolitas chillonas-

\- ERES UN IDIOTA MAKO! -gritó la morena-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que llegamos a un sitio o simplemente porque sí, Mako nos juega otra de sus pesadas bromas. La otra vez usó fuego control y me quemó la mitad de mi cabello. ESTUVE MEDIO CALVA POR 4 MESES..

Él dice que el inmaduro es Bolin, pero Mako es aún más infantil cuando se lo propone

* * *

Mako finalmente logra ponerse de pie secando sus lágrimas pero entonces tuvo que lidiar con las miradas molestas de todos.

\- Oigan chicos, no sean dramáticos, solo fue una pequeña broma

\- ¿Pequeña? -Replicó Iroh- sufro del corazón amigo no puedes despertarme así!

\- Y yo creí que habían ladrones en la casa -continúa Bolin-

\- Y tu dibujaste bigotes en mi cara y tapaste mis verdaderos bigotes! -grita Korra-

\- Y yo odio las arañas! -replica Asami-

\- Y yo me reí hasta ver la luz al final del túnel.. También sufrí, lo superarán! -dijo Mako despreocupado-

\- Eres más infantil que Bolin, debería darte vergüenza -dice Iroh-

\- Oye! -exclamó Bolin- yo no soy infantil..!

\- Esto tiene que acabar! -reclama Asami muy seria haciendo que Mako se sintiera regañado-

\- Ok.. lo siento... ustedes no tienen ni una pizca de humor ¿Qué les cuesta reírse de sus propias desgracias? pero para que no estén diciendo que soy infantil ni nada de eso... No haré más bromas a partir de ahora... lo juro! -levantó la mano izquierda pero Korra replicó-

\- Es la derecha idiota!

\- Yo juro con esta! -Korra tuerce los ojos aburrida y se da la vuelta para regresar al cuarto pero entonces los chicos vieron cómo en la camiseta blanca que cargaba la morena estaban escritas las palabras "SOY UN HOMBRE". Al ver aquello Mako se va de espaldas una vez más y se pone a reírse como un demente. Pero esta vez, a los chicos les pareció divertida la ocurrencia y terminaron riéndose, menos Korra quien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

\- Ok grupo -dijo Iroh en voz mandona mientras todos se hallaban sentados en tubitos volteados en medio de la sala- Reunión del equipo Iroh!

\- ¿Equipo Iroh? -exclamó Korra desafiante-

\- Seeh! -responde él- ¿creí que ya lo hablamos?

\- En serio! -replica la morena-

\- Si! en serio... lo pusimos a votación y todo elegimos Equipo Iroh

\- Oh si si.. yo lo recuerdo -levantó la mano Bolin-

\- Eso nunca pasó bro -le susurra Mako al oído logrando confundir a su hermano-

\- Oh... ¿Entonces fue sólo un sueño? -al decir aquello todos voltean a verlo extrañados por el hecho de que Bolin soñara con Iroh-

\- Ok el nombre del equipo podemos decidirlo después -interfiere Iroh- el hecho es este... no podemos vivir en este asqueroso apartamento...

\- Tienes razón -replica Korra- este lugar es deprimente, mi cama literalmente es una colonia de polillas que pican

\- Tienes razón -participa Asami- anoche cuando dormía sentí una cosa caliente caminándome en la pierna, como un animal o algo...

\- Ten por seguro que fue un animal jejeje -sonrió Iroh con cara de pervertido-

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado Iroh? ¿Vamos a limpiar este desastre o algo? -pregunta Mako-

\- Naah, es por eso que no eres el líder niño bonito -se burla el chico- de hecho yo estaba pensando en algo más práctico y fácil de hacer que limpiar todo este lugar.. escuchen... todos conseguiremos trabajo y nos romperemos la espalda hasta que entre todos reunamos el Millón Seiscientos Sesenta y Cinco Mil Cuatrocientos dólares con cuarenta y cinco centavos y medio que piden por la suite del frente, entonces podremos comprarla y darnos la buena vida... ¿QUIÉN ME SECUNDA? -dijo inspirado no recibiendo más respuesta que el sonidito de un grillo a mitad de la sala-

\- Seeh creo que lo que dijo Mako es más práctico y fácil de hacer -dice Asami aburrida-

\- Ok está decidido entonces... a buscar trabajo! -exclama Iroh contradictoriamente mientras salía de la habitación dejándolos a todos confundidos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Esto será genial, reuniremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el millón y medio que piden y, por suerte para los chicos, yo soy un as en eso de las ventas... ejem ejem... otra de mis muchas cualidades...

* * *

Iroh va con Bolin hacia otro apartamento en las plantas de abajo y tocando la puerta esperaron a que alguien contestara, entonces el ojos dorados dice al ojos verdes...

\- Solo quédate callado y guarda silencio ok?

\- Cómo ordene capitán.. uh.. general, general! -En eso sale una mujer con cara de pocos amigos y mirando aburrida a los chicos que con una sonrisa la miraban a ella, Iroh exclamó-

\- Hooola! Déjeme presentarme, soy... -entonces la mujer les cierra la puerta en la cara a Iroh callándolo de inmediato-

\- WOW... eres increíble Iroh -dijo Bolin muerto de la impresión- encantaste tanto a esa mujer que nos cerró la puerta en la cara seguramente porque no pudo contener la emoción...

\- Eh.. seeh.. eso es... -sonríe él mientras van a la puerta de al lado y tocan. Entonces sale otra señora con un rostro un poco más amistoso-

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

\- En realidad preciosa.. NOSOTROS venimos a ayudarte a tiiiii... si! verás, cuantas veces te ha pasado que te comes un burrito en mal estado y lleno de moscas antes de un evento importante y luego no puedes dejar de cagar en el baño provocándote dolor e incomodidad? ¿Y que decir de cuando la poceta se tranca? uuff que molestia! PERO NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA SOLUCIÓN A TODOS TUS PROBLEMAS... CONTEMPLA EL INCREÍBLE CHUPONATOR 3000 -Dijo entusiasta mientras sostenía un destapa caños ordinario y algo sucio- ESTE ES EL ÚNICO CHUPÓN DE INODOROS QUE HACE TRES FUNCIONES A LA VEZ... destapa tu poceta del mierdero que le echas, te deja el trasero limpio y reluciente gracias a su aditamento de papel higiénico y además tiene un increíble compartimiento incorporado para perfumar la superficie de la poceta después de cagar... ¿NO ES INCREÍBLE LO QUE PUEDE HACER ESTE BEBÉ?

\- Eso se ve como un chupón de inodoros común -dijo la mujer aburrida-

\- Pero no lo es.. -dice Iroh- y si no me cree oiga el testimonio de mi fiel compañero Bolin... ¿Bolin?

\- Si, -responde él sobreactuado- mi vida era infeliz y miserable, mi vida giraba en torno a comer comida en mal estado y luego cagar sin parar, mi esposa me dejó por mis problemas y mis hijos me odiaron... PEEEERO DESDE QUE TENGO EL CHUPONATOR 3000 MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO! Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por tantas cosas porque CHUPONATOR lo hace todo por mi ¡Hasta me limpia el culo!... recuperé a mi esposa y mis hijos...

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó la mujer confundida-

\- Y este maravilloso y NECESARIO destapador de caños puede ser suyo por un increíble bajo precio rebajadísimo gracias a nuestra oferta de hoy, solamente pagará una módica cantidad chiquitíta casi microscópica de... UN MILLÓN SEISCIENTOS SESENTA Y CINCO MIL CUATROCIENTOS DÓLARES Y CUARENTA Y CINCO CENTAVOS Y MEDIO..!

\- Ya la tenemos jajajajaja -grita Bolin pero la mujer parecía en shock, incrédula y horrorizada. Esta no dijo nada más y les tiró la puerta en la cara-

\- Ok.. no entiendo que pasó... -replica Iroh- era una oferta irresistible!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el retiro de Ancianos 'A un paso de la muerte'**

* * *

Mako y Korra recibían instrucciones de su jefe inmediato. Hace un momento habían sido contratados para trabajar allí.

\- Solo tienen que poner música y bailar con ellos un rato, y tal vez escuchar una de sus repetidas y eternas historias... pero al final del día tendrán una buena paga...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Pues Korra y yo trabajaremos en un lugar de ancianos. Generalmente los abuelitos me caen bien porque me recuerdan a mi abuela, aunque a los ancianos abusones no me los trago... espero que estos sean dulces y calmados

* * *

\- Oigan chicos... -dice el jefe llamando la atención de los abuelitos que estaban todos reunidos en una sala- Les presento a sus cuidadores de hoy, ellos son Mako y Korra!

\- Hola.. -saluda Mako mientras la ojos azules hacía explotar una bola de chicle irrespetuosamente-

\- Ohh.. Por fin nos traen carne fresca! -dijo una señora como de unos 400 años que tenía los dientes caídos, poco cabello, lentes negros y más arrugada que una pasita- ¿Quién es ese chico guapo de allí? -señala a Mako- ¿No quieres venir a acomodar mi silla amor? -Mako pone su mano en la boca y la tapa rápidamente antes de que devolviera su almuerzo-

\- ¿Y quién es la morena? ¡Al fin un poco de azúcar por aquí! -dijo otro anciano-

\- ¿Cómo dices abuelo? -replica Korra- NO VUELVAS A... -Mako la detiene-

\- Korra, necesitamos el trabajo... no más apartamento 617, piensa en eso! -ella respira profundamente y dice-

\- Ok, no más apartamento 617... puedo hacerlo...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Odio este lugar!

* * *

\- Llévale esas galletas a las abuelas hambrientas chico -dijo el jefe dándole una bandeja llena de bizcochos y galletas al ojos dorados. Entonces este se aclara la garganta y comienza a caminar hacia el pelotón de ancianas asquerosas que babeaban al verlo pasar...

\- VEN PRIMOR.. VEN! -decían las ancianas-

\- Me arrepentiré de eso.. -suspira Mako mientras se acerca a ellas y les extiende la bandeja pero estas en lugar de agarrar las galletas sujetaron a Mako mientras se le iban encima y le toqueteaban las nalgas y trataban de desvestirlo- AAAAAHHHHHH -grita Mako horrorizado- ESTAS VIEJAS QUIEREN PROPASARSE AAAAHHHH

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó un anciano a Korra del otro lado de la sala, ella lo mira algo aburrida y responde-

\- Korra!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Korra!

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- KORRA!

\- NO TE ESCUCHO, HABLA MÁS FUERTE..

\- ¡ME LLAMO KORRA VIEJO DE MIERDA! -grita la morena impaciente-

\- ¿Korra? -pregunta el anciano-

\- QUE SIIII!...

\- Oye Korra... ¿Quieres tocar mi pequeño amigo?

\- EW.. NO... -entonces el anciano saca una flauta y se la entrega mientras ella comprende que no se trataba de lo que estaba pensando- ah, era una flauta...

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Que yo pensaba que tu 'pequeño amigo se trataba de otra cosa' -rió-

\- NO ESCUCHO, HABLA MÁS FUERTE

\- Grrrr... Olvídalo!

\- KORRA.. AYÚDAME! AAAHHHH! -gritó Mako desde su lado de la sala, entonces ella voltea y lo ve en el suelo mientras esas ancianas excitadas se le iban encima como leonas hambrientas. Korra sólo pudo estallar en risas-

\- Nah, eso te mereces por tu bromita de esa mañana! -respondió con malicia-

* * *

**En la recepción del 'Forum Apartment'**

* * *

Iroh y Bolin encuentran a la bella Asami sentada en la fuente que daba con la entrada del edificio mientras unos tres chicos estaban a sus pies masajeándoselos sonrientes mientras ella parecía relajada y a gusto..

\- ¿Asami? ¿Qué haces? -reclama Iroh- se suponía que estarías trabajando para reunir el dinero de la suite 618!

\- ¿Trabajar!? ¿YO!? -dijo ella disgustada- uy nu yo no hago eso... Dios me dió belleza para usarla y aprovecharme de los demás... ¿para qué diablos querría trabajar-

\- No creo que haya nadie en este mundo que quiera darte su dinero -replica Iroh pero entonces Asami se aclara la garganta y hablándoles dulcemente a los chicos que masajeaban sus pies, la bella chica dijo-

\- Oigan chicos lindos... ¡Denme todo su dinero... AHORA! -sonrojados y obedientes ellos sacaron todo el dinero de sus billeteras y entregándoselo a Asami, uno de ellos dijo-

\- Si hermosa... de inmediato.. Tómalo todo... -Asami recogió unos 200 dólares y comenzó a contarlos mientras emitía una risita malvada y dejaba a Iroh con la quijada en el suelo-

\- Wow Asami.. eres malvada... si fueras una super villana seguramente te llamarías 'Malvadichica!" -dijo Bolin-

\- Me halagas bello -sonríe Asami. Decidido y Emocionado a Iroh se le pusieron los ojos como sígnos de dólares y tirando al suelo el chuponator 3000 exclamó a Bolin-

\- Olvida el destapa caños, en esto de estafar a la gente usando los atributos naturales está el dinero..! Vamos Bolin, hay gente que estafar...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Asilo de Ancianos...**

* * *

\- Y en mis tiempos... -decía uno de los abuelitos a Korra quien sentada escuchaba una de sus historias algo aburrida- las cosas eran más tranquilas, recuerdo que la gente solía bailar en los establos y pasar la noche ordeñando vacas, las vacas eran la principal fuente de... ehhh... ehh... -pareció pensativo- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? ahh si.. en mis tiempos...-La morena solo golpea su frente abrumada-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Estos tipos están tan viejos que olvidan lo que dicen de repente y luego lo recuerdan y comienzan desde el principio, hasta que se les vuelve a olvidar y comienzan de nuevo.. LLEVO DOS HORAS Y NO PASAMOS DE LAS MALDITAS VACAS!

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la sala Mako estaba amarrado a una silla mientras miraba con nerviosismo a las ancianas frente a él jugando al tomar el té y le lanzaban miradas pervertidas...

\- ¿Quiere más té Mr. Guapo?

\- ¡En realidad quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara justo ahora! -lloriquea él-

\- Ohh.. pero si quieres privacidad para estar con nosotras sólo debiste decirlo Mr. Guapo... Muack! -le lanzó un beso al momento que abriendo la boca se le cayeron los dientes postizos a las piernas de Mako, entonces este pone cara de asco cuando la señora lo recoge y un pegoste de baba le queda impregnado en un pantalón- Oh no.. mis dientes.. debo tenerlos puestos para cuando Mr. Guapo me bese... -mirando el cielo muy asqueado Mako inquirió al aire-

\- ¡Help Me!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en la recepción del 'Forum Apartment'**

* * *

Las puertas de la recepción se abren y aparecen Iroh y Bolin con los rostros moreteados y las ropas rasgadas. Entonces algo encorvados y doloridos caminan hacia Asami quien estaba rodeada por unos 7 chicos que la arreglaban y avanaban como a una princesa.

\- Ok.. no fue una buena idea el insinuármele a ese grupo de mujeres -lloriquea Bolin mientras se pone una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza-

\- ¿Qué les pasó chicos? -preguntó Asami preocupada-

\- Una turba de mujeres nos agarraron a golpes cuando nos quitamos la ropa en el ascensor del edificio del frente -responde Iroh-

\- UNA MUJER GORDA ME PISÓ LA GARGANTA -grita Bo horrorizado-

\- Uy.. suena doloroso..

\- No puedo creer que todos estos chicos simplemente te sirvan voluntariamente... es frustrante -replica Iroh tomándose la cabeza-

\- Supongo que les gusto mucho... -dice ella-

\- ¿Que... les dices exactamente? -Pregunta Bolin intrigado-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Ya casi acaba el día, los chicos y yo nos vamos a reunir y juntaremos el dinero que reunimos durante el día... esperemos que podamos reunir lo que piden por el apartamento 618.. Porque realmente el 617 APESTA!

* * *

\- Muy bien chicos... Mako y yo ponemos 500 dólares de nuestro día de trabajo..-dijo Korra poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa- sepan apreciarlos tuve que escuchar horas y horas de lo mismo sin poder insultar a los vejestorios esos... y las viejas se aprovecharon de Mako -este estaba en posición fetal sin moverse como dentro de un trauma-

\- Ok yo aporto 350 dólares que les arrebaté a esos chicos tontos... en realidad fueron 400 dólares pero tomé 50 para almorzar en ese restaurant lujoso que está en la otra cuadra.

\- Wow asami -dice Korra- realmente pensé que serías una completa inútil en esto de reunir dinero... veo que te superaste

\- Gracias por tu confianza... siempre tan animosa la niña!

\- Bueno ¿Cuánto ponen ustedes? -pregunta la morena a Bolin y Iroh, estos revisándose los bolsillos comienzan a sacar cosas diciendo-

\- Nosotros colaboraremos con... 1 dólar con 25 centavos... un tornillo doblado, una tuerca y una polilla que se murió en mi pantalón la semana pasada -dijo Iroh siendo seguido por Bolin-

\- Y yo colaboro con... esta valiosa pelusa que encontré en mis bolsillos oohh mirenla.. se ve como que es una pelusa muuuy costosa... ¡Podríamos intercambiarla por dinero en una casa de cambio!

\- ...O por podrías cambiarla por un NUEVO CEREBRO! -refunfuña la morena-

\- Ok son 851 dólares -cuenta Mako- ni siquiera estamos cerca -se lamenta-

\- ¿O sea que no podremos comprar la suite 618!? NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN ESTE LUGAR... ES UNA MIERDA... SIN ÁNIMOS DE OFENDER... A LA MIERDA! -grita Asami-

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -pregunta Bolin- las clases en la universidad comienzan en unos días y necesitaremos un sitio mejor que este chiquero para vivir...

\- Oigan chicos tengo una idea -dice Mako- Tal vez no nos alcance el dinero para comprar la suite, pero quizás nos alcance para comprar...

\- ¿El cerebro de Bolin? Jajajaja -ríe Korra atontada-

\- No, pero por qué no simplemente redecoramos este sitio justo como lo propusimos antes! -continua Mako-

\- No, Mako esa es una terrible idea -reclama Iroh- por eso nunca serás el líder... pero ¿Que tal si simplemente redecoramos este sitio justo como lo propusimos antes?

\- ESO DIJE MALDICIOOOOON! -grita Mako exasperado-

\- Creo que es una buena idea -exclama Asami-

\- Estoy con ella... ¿Que más podríamos hacer? -sigue Korra-

\- Yo voto porque redecoremos -dijo Mako-

\- oigan esperen -dice Bolin- ¿No que me iban a comprar un nuevo cerebro? ¡Mi antiguo cerebro se había emocionado, ya se sentía solo!

\- Ooook ignoremos eso -dice Iroh- Redecoremos este lugar! -todos celebran-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Los chicos decidieron redecorar la casa y compraron varios aparatos... yo sigo pensando que más útil hubiese sido comprarme un cerebro nuevo... PODRÍA PENSAR EN MÁS IDEAS SI TUVIERA DOS...

* * *

\- Ok chicos -decía Iroh emocionado mientras, afuera del apartamento, los chicos esperaban ansiosos a ver cómo había quedado luego de que la empresa de remodelación hubiese terminado- ¿preparados para ver cómo quedó?

\- Si! -contestaron todos-

\- ¿Seguros?

\- Siiiii...

\- No escucho, más fuerte!

\- MUEVETE MARIC#N! -gritó Korra enfadada a lo que Iroh obedece abriendo la puerta.

De pronto un brillo salió desde dentro. Todo estaba cubierto en una linda cerámica clara. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja hermoso, el sofá de era grande y con especio para los cinco y frente a ellos una gran televisión de pantalla plana. Las camas estaban rehechas y todo se veía limpio y pulcro... y lo más ¿importante? El baño ya no estaba en el medio de la sala...

\- NO PUEDE SER! -gritó Asami emocionada- esto si es genial.. Ahora el apartamento 617 tiene estilo!

\- Ahora si parece una apartamento de verdad -dice Korra- sin cadáveres, aguas negras o vagabundos nalgueros

\- Aquí sí se puede vivir -dice Bolin-

\- ¿Ven? y todo fue gracias a mi! Qué están esperando para alabarme? -fanfarronea Iroh, entonces Mako le hace una llave a Iroh doblándole las manos detrás de la espalda y sacándolo de un empujón del apartamento, lo echa fuera- Oigan no pueden hacerme eso... soy el inventor del CHUPONATOR... ¿Puedo entrar?

\- NOOO! -gritan todos a lo cual Mako cierra la puerta de golpe dejando al pobre maestro fuego solo y abandonado-

\- Diablos... como quieran... ellos son los que se pierden el disfrutar de mi presencia -se digo así mismo orgulloso. Pero entonces cinco minutos después, razonó- A quién engaño... -rápidamente se pone a golpear y lloriquear en la puerta diciendo- DEJEEEENME ENTRAAAR WAAAAAA YO ME PORTO BIEEEN... ME DA MIEDITO ESTAR SOOOLOOO AAAARRRGGHH!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**jajajajaja ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustad? tal parece que al pobre Iroh siempre lo sacan o excluyen al final :)**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme qué parte les gustó más...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**The Power to Choose: ¿A favoritos tan rápido? GRAAACIAS! me alegra tanto que les guste :) gracias por comentar!**

**MtezPS: jajajaja me reí con lo que dijiste me lo imagino y muero de risa jajajaja de verdad leíste en el trabajo :O Me encanta que te guste, gracias gracias amiga MtezPS!**

**Jrosass: jejeje Al parecer lo de BORRA eso de tu mente fue lo mejor del capítulo anterior jejeje se me ocurrió inmediatamente cuando me enteré que Bolin y Korra hacen un BORRA jajaja ¿Qué te gustó de este episodio amiga Jessi?**

**Joseini123: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayas leído este episodio!**


	3. El Día Libre

**OK BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS.. me han estado pidiendo mucho que actualice este fic y aunque he estado un poco hasta el cuello he trabajado duro para complacerlos... Porque amo sus reviews... Gracias de antemano.. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Día Libre**

Era una mañana tranquila y silenciosa. Mako se encontraba muy relajado sentado sobre aquel sillón azul de la sala a gusto leyendo su libro favorito "¡Cómo mandar a la gente al caraj#!" sólo junto a la tranquilidad de esa mañana veraniega.

\- Uh-huh... este libro es genial -decía para sí mientras pasaba la página. Pero de pronto apareció Iroh en escena y sin siquiera saludar a su compañero se sentó a su lado en el sofá luego de prender el TV y la consola de juegos y comenzó a jugar un videojuego violento y escandaloso. Los bajos retumbaron en las paredes y los tiros si sirenas policiales del realista juego hacían que fuera imposible de leer para Mako.-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Entonces cuando estaba leyendo mi libro favorito e iba por mi mejor parte... aparece Iroh del más allá con su rostro lleno de descaro a poner ese escándalo delante de mi... Increíble... en el mal sentido!

* * *

\- Iroh? -lo llama Mako aún con voz calmada. Este pausa el juego y le responde-

\- Si, amigo? -Mako levanta el libro para que él lo viera y prosigue-

\- Estoy leyendo... te importa?

\- Bueno, no te iba a decir nada... pero ya que lo preguntas... si.. mejor vete a leer a otro lado!

\- QUUUUEEEEE YOOO ME VAYAAAA!? -gritó horrorizado dejando pensativo a Iroh-

\- Ok, bueno quédate... ya qué! -en eso pone en marcha el juego de nuevo y comienza a disparar como demente haciendo mucho ruido- MUEEEREEEE! -vencido y exasperado Mako se levanta y va a la cocina sentándose en los banquitos sobre la barra a leer su libro. En eso baja Korra con un look terrible, despeinada, lagañosa, desarreglada y con mal olor corporal debido a sudar durante la noche. La morena pasa al lado del cejas arqueadas y abriendo la nevera lo saluda diciendo-

\- Buenos días afeminado!

\- Buenos días marimacha! -responde Mako. Korra ríe y se sienta a su lado, entonces le echa una miradita al libro que leía él y suelta una carcajada. Intrigado, Mako preguntó- ¿Qué te da risa?

\- Qué leas un libro con ese título teniéndome a mi... yo soy buenísima mandando a la gente al caraj#simo! -En eso aparece Asami vestida con bata de dormir, aún así lucía arreglada y lozana, muy diferente de Korra que se tragaba la leche directo del cartón como toda una damita-

\- Buenos días -dice Asami-

\- Buenos días -responden ambos- ¿alguien sabe cuál es el problema de Iroh? ¿Por qué diablos pone ese escándalo tan temprano? Es tan molesto...

\- Deee hecho linda -pausa el juego el susodicho y camina hacia la cocina a participar en la plática- deberías agradecerme, estoy librando la tierra de los malignos cyburbians que pretenden destruir la tierra y sumirla en oscuridad, pero como el príncipe del alba tengo el poder de la espada de la luz para ponerle fin al ataque si llego a tiempo a la montaña de la libertad cruzando el río de las penas perdidas y el risco de la muerte encumbrada -al finalizar aquel discurso todos los chicos parecían estar sin palabras, sobreabrumados-

\- Tú no tienes arreglo verdad? -dice Asami-

De pronto Bolin baja las escaleras pegando gritos mientras, semi desnudo trataba de vestirse mientras corría con dirección a la puerta de salida. Todos lo miraban extrañados...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Con qué irá a salir este ahora?

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces bro? -lo detiene en seco Mako al ver su hermano tan apurado. Este voltea a verlo y algo apresurado responde-

\- ¿Oigan qué hacen? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la universidad! ¿Quién llega tarde a su primer día? ¡Hay que apurarse y ustedes ni siquiera están vestido la locuraaaaa!

\- Bolin.. -dijo Mako con cara de relax total-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es domingo! -completa-

\- ¿Qué? pero... ¿Domingo?

\- Si -dice Korra- Domingo.. gracias a Dios...

\- Hoy es nuestro último día de vagancia antes de comenzar las clases -dice Asami- ¿Qué harán hoy chicos?

\- Pues yo -interrumpe Iroh- tengo pensado pasar todo el día luchando contra los cyburbians y su imperio asi que si alguno de ustedes autosintonizó algo en el Directv... sejo!

\- ¿Sejo qué?

\- Se jodieron jajajajajaja -ríe descaradamente mientras se va a aplastar en el sofá y puso su bulla de nuevo-

\- Bueno yo pienso ir a algún lugar pacífico a terminar mi libro -dijo Mako mientras salía del apartamento-

\- Korra y yo iremos al centro a recorrer las tiendas... será genial -exclamó Asami-

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo? -dijo Korra- yo no he hecho arreglos contigo, el único arreglo que tengo es con mi cama y durará hasta mañana -prosiguió pero Asami le toma la mano y dice-

\- Oh ven será divertido! -entonces ambas salen de la casa dejando únicamente a Iroh con su escándalo y a Bolin en el medio de la sala pensativo-

\- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer hoy Bo? -este se encoge de hombros sin saber qué responder-

\- Bueno iba a ver un maratón en zombies en la TV pero ahora que me jodiste supongo que nada...

\- Bueno no importa, ven aquí... puedes unirte a mis fuerzas intergalácticas especiales para salvar al universo conocido de los cyburbians

\- Naah -rechaza el ojos verdes- eso es muy de niños... iré a hacer algo de machos afuera

\- ¿Algo de machos? -pregunta confundido-

\- Si, como hacer origami o algo así -con eso este también sale del apartamento.-

.

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**.**

**Recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

Mako aparece bajando las escaleras muy concentrado sin despegar el libro que leía de su rostro. Ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba solo avanzaba con el libro tapándole la visión. Entonces entre esa caminadera ciega se tropezó con un hombre y ambos casi se van al suelo...

\- OYE IDIOTA NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS!? ESTOY LEYENDO! -gritó Mako a lo cual el hombre se fue corriendo como una niña-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Este libro es genial, no puedo parar de leerlo, es como si cada página tuviera un encanto propio. Espero poder terminarlo para mañana. Aunque aun me faltan 300 páginas... Así que voy a leer y leer sin descanso este libro, no importa que hasta que lo finalice... he dicho caraj#!

* * *

La recepcionista morena atendía una llamada telefónica cuando ve que el cejas arqueadas se acerca a la recepción y subiéndose muy relajado hasta sentarse sobre su puesto de trabajo, cruzó las piernas y se puso a leer allí. Algo indignada la morena le echa una mirada retrechera y exclama...

\- Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No no, no te preocupes, sólo estoy leyendo... -dice él relajado-

\- ¿Encima de mi escritorio? -Mako al parecer no se había dado cuenta así que se mira así mismo sentado irrespetuosamente en la recepción y luego dice con una sonrisa de desfachatez-

\- Seeh... sobre TU escritorio jejeje

\- No puedes leer encima de mi escritorio, en realidad ni siquiera puedes... uff.. -pareció aturdida- tantas reglas...¿Qué lees?

\- Este libro mira -se lo muestra-

\- Cómo mandar a la gente al... censurado... -lee ella en voz alta- Wow.. preguntar de qué se trata sería muy tonto

\- Pero es un libro genial, hay insultos, groserías, maneras sutiles y rudas de mandar a la gente a lavarse ese culo y demás...

\- Si? -dice la morena- ¿Cuál es una manera sutil de mandar a la gente al... censurado-?

\- Por ejemplo esta... -se aclara la garganta. Entonces con un tono de voz calmado y delicado, Mako dijo- oye chico, saca horrible rostro de mi presencia, hijo de put

\- ¿Y la ruda?

\- OYE IDIOTA, SACA TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO DE MI PRESENCIA GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUT ! -gritó a todo pulmón logrando llamar la atención de todos en la recepción. La morena sin embargo parecía asombrada-

\- Wow, notable muy notable... -aplaude- bueno yo tengo que lidiar con todo tipo de personas estúpidas en esta recepción, me vendría bien aprender algunos insultos -dicho esto la morena se sube también al escritorio y de una patada arroja el celular al suelo mientras ambos se ponen a leer- Soy Eska, por cierto!

\- Mako -estrechan manos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto afuera en la ciudad...**

* * *

\- Oh por Dios.. -dice Asami casi perdiendo la cordura al detenerse junto a Korra en una tienda de zapatos- OH POR DIOS!

\- ¿Qué ocurre te vino un bajón? -pregunta Korra extrañada-

\- Algo así... mira esta increíble tienda.. estoy experimentando un zapatorgásmo ahora mismo... oh yeah si si.. dale dale! -decía de manera estúpida mientras fingía gemidos-

\- ¿Podrías callarte Asami? me estás haciendo pasar pena ajena... y qué tienen de especial unos simples zapatos...

\- SIIIIIIIIMMMPLLEEEEESSSS!? -gritó Horrorizada- ¿nunca te has puesto un zapato de doble costura y de terciopelo extra suave verdad?

\- No pero sí unas chancletas rotas y mal olientes que sacaban mis dedos peludos al aire jajajajaja -ríe Korra pero recibe una mirada seria de parte de Asami- Uff ok no te gustó mi chiste lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? el bajón me está dando a mi ahora al ver esos precios no tenemos dinero...

\- Querrás decir... TÚ no tienes dinero -sonríe malvadamente Asami-

\- Eh.. no.. estoy segura que tu y yo estamos mamandini! limpias, pelando...

\- Así era preciosa, pero mi hermoso papi ya me depositó en mi tarjeta de crédito y vuelvo a tener dinero para gastar sin razón.. no le dije a los chicos porque se iban a antojar

\- ¿Así que vamos a entrar? -pregunta Korra con fastidio-

\- No solo vamos a entrar... te voy a arreglar y haré que te veas estupenda, te juro que hoy mismo te quitaré esas fachas de machorra despechada que traes...

\- OYE MÁS RESPETO! -grita Korra ofendida- DESPECHADA ESTARÁS TÚ!

\- Ok... vamos a entrar yeih! -da un brinquito de emoción mientras entran a la tienda-

\- Sii yeeiihhh -dijo hipócrita la morena-

* * *

**Apartamento 617...**

* * *

\- SIIII jajajajaja toma eso maldito cyburbian -exclamaba excitado Iroh mientras lanzaba tiros y más tiros a los malos en aquel video juego adictivo- TOMA ESO jajajaja Yo soy tu padre jajajajaja... PIU PIU PIU!

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece Bolin con una cara de desgano terrible, el semblante se le caía y parecía que acababan de terminar con él o algo.

\- ESTOY ABURRIIIIIIDDOOOOOO! -lloriqueó-

\- Pero no seas burro jajajajajaja -se burló Iroh despectivamente-

\- Hablo en serio Iroh, ya hice todas las cosas que los MACHOS que se respetan hacen... hice origami, corte flores, observé las nubes, canté la canción de Candy Candy dos veces y lloré de felicidad al contemplar la naturaleza... pero incluso los machos se aburren...

\- Ok Bolin... primero... eres gay! -objetó Iroh- y segundo.. ven, únete a mi y juguemos este increíble video juego ya verás como te divertirás...

\- Está bien... pero quuueeee queeeedeee clara una cosa... NO SOY GAY... nada más una vez me sentí atraído a otro hombre... pero era porque tenía un gran sandwich de atún en la mano... -suspiró como enamorado- amé ese sandwich..

\- Ok cambio tu status de gay a súper-gay, ahora ven antes de que te golpee

\- Voy voy -corrió rapidito a sentarse junto a su amigo y tomando el segundo control pusieron el modo multi-jugador y comenzaron a jugar lanzando tiros por doquier-

\- Ves que es divertido? -pregunta Iroh-

\- Seeh.. no está mal

\- ¿Sabes como hacer que el juego sea aun más divertido?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Gritándole improperios al aire mientras juegas.. así.. -se aclara la garganta- TOMA ESO JUEPUT JAJAJAJAJA QUE TE PARECIÓ ESO EH? VE A LAVARLE LAS PANTALETAS GALÁCTICAS A TU MAMÁ JAJAJAJAJA CYBURBIAN YO SOY TU PADRE...

\- oh.. genial -dice Bolin- ahora yo... T-TOMA ESO LAMEBOLAS! -gritó con una sonrisita malvada pero Iroh lo ve shockeado y golpeándose la frente con frustración se dió por vencido con él-

\- Este será un laaaaargo juego!

* * *

**Recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

\- OIGAN.. QUÉ PASA ALLÁ ADELANTE? -gritaba la gente molesta que hacían fila para la recepción del hotel que estaba ya de por sí muuuuy larga- POR QUÉ LA FILA NO SE MUEVE...

¿Qué ocurría? Pues que Mako y Eska estaban muy a gusto acostados sobre el escritorio de manera muy irrespetuosa leyendo el dichoso libro y riendo a carcajadas en vez de estar trabajando. ¿Y la fila? Kilométrica...

\- Oiga señorita -dijo brusco el hombre que estaba primero en la fila- ¿podría dejar de reír y hacer su trabajo? ¡QUISIERA HOSPEDARME!

\- Escucha anciano -dijo Eska- no molestes estoy en medio de algo, pero si no te gusta puedo bajarme la falda y dejar que beses repetidamente mi negro trasero jajajajaja

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo mataste! -choca manos con Mako-

\- ¿Qué clase de sitio es este? ¿Es así como tratan a sus clientes? -sin prestarle atención ambos jóvenes se echan otra carcajada al leer algo gracioso del libro. Entonces el hombre muy molesto se fue de aquel lugar seguido de las demás personas que estaban en la fila. En eso aparece el aburrido botones hermano gemelo de Eska preguntando con su aburrido tono de voz-

\- ¿Por qué toda esa gente de marcha de manera tan desprolija de este lugar de hospedamiento de personas? ¡Acaso no estás haciendo tu trabajo hermana!?

\- Desna, cierra la boca y ven a leer esto... hay insultos geniales... mira este -dice la morena para luego aclarar su garganta y continuar- ERES UN TREMENDO CENSURADO.. DE TU CENSURADO TE VOY A DAR POR EL CENSURADO HASTA QUE... CENSURADO!

Al oír aquello el moreno se queda en shock unos momentos con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces dice...

\- Wow, esos insultos son muuuy fuertes... a ver! -dijo un poquiiito más de emoción en su tono de voz-

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Korra y Asami...**

* * *

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un banquito en medio de aquella lujosa zapatería llena de cristales y cosas hermosas. Incluso Korra estaba impresionada. De pronto aparece una de las dueñas del negocio y acercándose a ellas pregunta...

\- Hola chicas, ¿les gusta algo?

\- Oh por Dios, siiii -replica Asami enloquecida- quiero probarme aquellas sandálias con reflejos cristalinos.. deben ser un guante -señala ella los zapatos- y para mi amiga Korra.. ¿Qué tal esas botas?

\- Perfecto... cuánto calzan? -Asami sonrió y dijo-

\- Yo calzo 35 y medio...

\- ¿Y usted señorita?

\- Yo calzo 50! -la mujer de broma no se va de espaldas al escuchar aquello- preferiblemente con cierre alante y atrás.. jejeje

\- Ok.. bueno... no sé si tenemos zapatos de semejante tamaño pero intentaré buscar...

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERE DECIR!? ¿¡QUÉ SOY PATONA!? ¿¡QUE TENGO PATAS DE BARCO!? -gritó Korra casi yéndosele encima pero Asami la detiene-

\- Korra por Dios no hagas que nos saquen de aquí..

\- Oh claro.. perdón -dice la morena con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras la dueña se va a escoger los zapatos

\- Contrólate Korra! -replica Asami-

\- ¿Pero no viste lo que me dijo esa perra? Dijo que tengo los pies como un aeropuerto, como un helicoide... del tamaño del planeta júpiter

\- En primera.. ella no dijo nada de eso y es increíble que opines eso de ti misma y segundo... tranquila encontrarán un zapato para ti! -sonríe-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el apartamento 617...**

* * *

\- SIII YEEAAHHH TOMA ESO MALDITO MARCIANOOO -gritó Bolin emocionado mientras seguía jugando con Iroh. Llevaban horas en eso y parecían muy emocionados- Wow Iroh... esto de verdad me está gustando...

\- ¿Verdad que es genial? y tenemos el apartamento solo para nosotros, el televisor solo para nosotros y el MALDITO DOMINGO para jugaaaar! -de pronto todas las luces se apagaron al momento que en medio de un corto-circuito el edificio entero se quedó sin luz- ¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!? MMAAAALDDIIITAAA SEAAAAAA! -gritó Iroh contristado-

\- ¿Se fue la luz? -preguntó Bolin-

\- NOOO BOLIN.. SE APAGÓ EL SOL...

\- ¿SEEE APAGOO EL SOOL!? UUYY NU ESO ES PEOR!

\- CLARO QUE SE FUE LA LUZ INMÉCIL! y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto -lloriquea mientras se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá como derrotado- necesito seguir jugando ese juego... mis pulgares lo piden!

\- Bueno pero ya no podremos hacerlo hasta que vuelva la electricidad... supongo que tendremos que encontrar algo divertido que hacer... estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo pronto para pasar un buen rato-

_15 Minutos Después..._

\- NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, ESTOY ABURRRIIIIIDDDOOO! -llora Bolin mientras se deja caer al suelo y comienza a rodar como un demente- EL ABURRIMIENTO ME CARCOOOMEEE...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¿Será que no hay nada remotamente divertido que hacer en este maldito apartamento? ¡Inserte ideas aquí!

* * *

\- Ok Bolin tranquilízate!

\- ES EL FIN.. EEEL FIINN...

\- No es para tanto encontraremos qué hacer! TRANQUILO!

\- NO SOBREVIVIRÉ A ESTO WAAAA -Iroh le asesta una fuerte bofetada a Bolin que lo hace reaccionar de inmediato-

\- Ok gracias... lo necesitaba

\- Ahora... pensemos con claridad -dice Iroh- necesitamos algo que sea divertido y moderno, que nos haga pasar un buen rato pero que no nos aburra... mmm.. veamos... -exclama pensativo- AH YA SÉ! tengo algo en mente pero... no... necesitamos el televisor para eso... -se lamenta- ok déjame seguir pensando... ¿Qué tal si...? ¡Maldición! Para eso también necesitamos el televisor! -Bolin levanta la mano-

\- Yo quiero participar YO QUIERO YO QUIERO!

\- ¿Bolin? -le da la palabra-

\- ¿Qué tal si ponemos TNT y vemos películas violentas?

\- mmm... puede ser.. aunque hay un pequeño detallito pequeñito con tu idea..

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? -pregunta confundido-

\- QUEEE NECESITAMOS EL MALDITO TELEVISOR PARA ESO COÑ#! -grita logrando encoger a Bolin de hombros. Entonces derrotados ambos se dejan caer al sofá suspirando al mismo tiempo-

\- Es el fin... -dijeron al unísono-

* * *

**Mientras con Korra y Asami...**

* * *

Korra veía horrorizada como en sus pies estaban puestas unas grandes y ridículas botas con una punta muy larga que se enrrollaba entre sí y tenía cositas metálicas a los lados. Además estaba pintada de varios colores... ERA HORRIBLE!

\- ¿Qué mierda es esta vale? -exclama la morena-

\- Disculpe, son los únicos zapatos talla 50 con cierre alante y atrás que teníamos...

\- Parezco una payasa grrr!

\- Ahora eres una machorra vaquera-payasa jajajajaja -ríe Asami pero luego se calla al ver la mirada penetrante de Korra hacia ella- ok ok... si te quitas los zapatos solo serás una machorra...

\- Esto de venir a comprar no fue una buena idea... el día casi acaba y ni siquiera he podido comprarme nada!

\- Bueno que tal si te probamos un vestido?

.

**Minutos después...**

**.**

Korra lucía un laaaaaargo vestido largo de novia con encajes florales sobre la cola rosa y un velo colorido agarrado de su cabello...

\- ¡Hermoso! -dice la vendedora aplaudiendo feliz-

\- ¿Esto viene con el carruaje y el caballo? -gruñe Korra-

\- ¿No te gusta? -pregunta Asami-

\- NO, ME ENCANTA... me encanta-ría lanzarlo a la basura -susurra molesta-

\- Ok ¿y entonces qué propones? -pregunta aburrida-

\- ¿Qué tal algo negro, grande y peludo?

\- ¿Quién eres, Kim Kardashian?

\- Grrr... sabes que no me refiero a eso! -se queja- me refería más bien a... una camisa negra larga con detalles de calaveras o una leyenda que diga "Te Mataré" o algo así..!

\- Korra, queremos hacer que te veas femenina no más masculina de lo que ya eres -reclama Asami-

\- ¿Quieres femeneidad? Tengo una vagina y menstruo.. ¿Qué más femenino que eso?

\- Justin Bieber tiene pene y es más femenina que tú! -dice Asami provocando las risas de Korra-

\- jajajaja ese maric#n es más femenina que muchas jajajajaja

\- Oigan -dijo la vendedora- ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo intermedio? Algo que la haga ver más femenina pero que sea fiel a su estilo -dicho esto la mujer toma una fina chaqueta de cuero y una camisa roja con pantalones blancos y lanzándoselo a los brazos de la morena exclama- ponte eso...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

No estoy muy segura de cómo resultará esto... pero espero que al menos el cambio sea para bien

* * *

Minutos después Korra salió luciendo aquella ropa que realmente no era nada especial. Parecía una turista francesa, pero entonces la vendedora tomó una gran tijera y con una sonrisa malvada, exclamó..

\- Fase dos... darle estilo!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Tijeras? ¡Ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma hermana!

* * *

La mujer comenzó a tijeretear una y otra vez destruyendo aquella fina chaqueta, rasgando la parte de arriba de la blusa para que diera una pequeña muestra del sostén de la morena debajo de la misma. Rasgó sus pantalones y le puso unas pequeñas cadenitas con detalles de calaveras en el mango de la correa.

\- Listo -dice la vendedora- ¿Qué tal les parece-

\- OMG -exclama Asami sorprendida- Korra te ves increíble.. ¡Mírate! ahora pareces una chica con más estilo... eres rebelde y salvaje pero con un toque de femeneidad que me encanta... eres como... la Avril Lavigne negra!

\- Ohh yo amo a Avril Lavigne! -dice Korra-

\- Entonces... ¿Llevarán esto cierto?

\- Eso y también las tijeras!

Las chicas pagaron en caja y salieron entre risas y chistes malvados de aquella tienda sosteniendo las incontables bolsas de las compras que habían hecho...

* * *

**En la recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

Iroh y Bolin bajan con desgano por las escaleras hacia la recepción y quedan algo asombrados al ver a unas 50 personas reunidas allí sentadas en un círculo en el suelo a los pies de Mako quien aún sentado en el escritorio de la recepción leía en voz alta las últimas páginas de su libro...

\- "Y por eso es que finalmente, descubriendo todas sus implicaciones y niveles ocultos..." -leía Mako- "Podemos revelar finalmente la fórmula secreta y eficaz, milenariamente cuidada de cómo mandar a la gente al caraj#... por ejemplo... alguien viene y te dice... 'oye amigo, ¿me puedes decir la hora?' y tú comentarás.. 'Nooo.. vete al CARAJ#!'... Fin..." -Bolin y Iroh parecen extrañarse-

\- QQUUUUEEEE!? ES.. TODO!? -replica Mako mientras examinaba el libro de pies a cabeza- 450 PÁGINAS PARA SIMPLEMENTE DECIR "VETE AL CARAJ#!?" ESA MIERDA ESTABA EN EL TÍTULO! -muy molesto Mako encendió una llama de fuego en sus manos consumiendo aquel libro en un segundo- Juro que jamás volveré a leer ningún libro en mi vida...

\- Si, qué decepción -dice Eska con voz apagada. Pero entonces aparece una especie de cartero caminando entre la gente y deteniéndose frente a Mako entregándole un paquete y diciendo-

\- Su encargo de la subscrición de lectura de este mes ha llegado Señor... -Mako se lo arrebata de la mano con molestia diciendo-

\- Dame eso... -entonces comienza a desenvolver el paquete y descubre otro libro, al abrir sus páginas, su rostro comenzó a iluminarse al momento que leía en voz alta el título- _"Dejar de ser un gilipollas en 10 sencillos pasos"_ uuuhhh... se ve interesante -dice para sí- Oigan chicos.. -preguntó a la multitud- ¿Quieren leer este? ¡Tiene 1545 páginas!

\- SIIIIII! -gritan todo exaltados mientras prorrumpen en aplausos. Bolin parecía emocionado también y jalándole la manga de la camisa a Iroh exclama-

\- Oh.. Quedémonos a oír la lectura... si?

\- Meeh.. quédate tú si quieres... yo iré a sentarme frente al televisor apagado y fingiré que juego "Batalla Cyburbiana 3" -acto seguido se va dejando a Mako comenzar con su lectura-

\- Ok.. el prólogo dice... "Acéptalo, si estás leyendo esto es porque eres un Gilipollas... así que repite.. 'Yo, tu nombre... Soy un tremendo Gilipollas'..."

Pronto todos comenzaron a decir su nombre en voz alta y a admitir cada uno que eran gilipollas, mientras Iroh quién iba subiendo los escalones se golpeó la frente y dijo para sí...

\- Yo soy el más gilipollas de todos! -entonces mira hacia arriba el resto de las escaleras que llevaban al Apartamento 617 y con algo de dramatismo y recelo, él exclama- Ok Batalla Cyburbiana 3... tendrás que esperar...

Con eso Iroh se devuelve y sentándose en primera fila en aquel club de lectura, levanta la mano y admite ser un gilipollas

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LOS HAYA HECHO REÍR BASTANTE JEJEJE ¿LES GUSTÓ? **

**Ahora a recuperar las ideas divertidas porque este capítulo me dejó el cerebro seco... pero cuando se me ocurran más cosas actualizaré...**

**Gracias por sus preciados reviews... A TODOS... en el próximo cap les agradezco personalmente porque ahora mismo voy a salir.. pero gracias por estar allí apoyándome.. :)**

**Nos vemos en el cap 4!**


	4. Pervertidos, Sombríos y Madres Solteras

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis amigos y amigas lectores... :)**

**Pues me puse a ver unas series de comedia y me inspiraron así que aproveché para hacer la conti del fic... sé que quieren saber qué pasará en el primer día de clase... Así que disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aula B-12: Pervertidos, Sombríos y Madres Solteras**

Mako y Iroh dormían plácidamente sobre sus camas separadas en el cuarto de hombres. Todo era perfecto, cómodas camas, sábanas limpias y un gran domingo de descanso había pasado por ellos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros eran de comodidad y alegría. Estaban durmiendo como troncos secos.

Pero de repente...

\- AAAA PARAAAARSEEEE! -gritó Bolin demencialmente mientras golpeaba cucharones contra ollas de metal creando una gran bulla, un gran cacerolazo. Mako y Iroh procedieron a caerse de sus camas sobresaltados de golpe- PARENSE FLOJOS HOY ES LUNES!

\- Maldición Bolin son las 4 de la mañana! -gritó Mako furioso-

\- Si, pero tenemos mucho que hacer y mucho antes de estar listos

\- Si, ¿que tal 8 horas de saludable sueño? -replicó Iroh-

\- Nooo no puedes dormir tanto... tenemos que prepararnos mental y físicamente... ABRIRNOS AL ESTUDIO! -dijo de manera ridícula mientras adoptaba una posición inspiradora, pero lo único que logró fue que ambos chicos lo miraran con fastidio y volvieran a acostarse-

\- OK! como quieran -regañó- pero cuando falten 5 minutos para salir y no estén listos no me rueguen que los espere y lleve en mi auto! -replicó el ojos verdes pero entonces Iroh habló con la cara pegada a la almohada diciendo-

\- Ese auto es mío...

\- Como sea.. jum.. -se cruzó de brazos- iré a despertar a las chicas, seguramente ellas apreciarán más que ustedes el don sagrado del primer día de estudio-

Dicho esto Bolin salió de su habitación con sus cacerolas en la mano rumbo al cuarto de las chicas muy emocionado, sabía que ellas eran más responsables que los chicos, sobretodo Asami... Además las mujeres siempre han sido más madrugadoras. Así que con la mayor de las confianzas Bolin se plantó frente a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a llamarlas, la voz de Korra habló desde dentro diciendo...

\- Ni lo sueñes Bolin! -amargado y molesto para irse a la fuerza a la cocina para dejar sus cacerolas en medio de pucheros y grititos ahogados-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Esa mañana, cuando todos hubieron despertado, los chicos desayunaron juntos antes de partir a la uni. Todos tenían sus mejores pintas pero sus semblantes eran normales, sin embargo Bolin estaba más emocionado que de costumbre cantando una canción inventada sobre el día de la semana...

\- Lunes.. Lunes.. Lunes.. Es Lunes.. Luuuunes... -cantaba a todo gañote mientras picaba uno de sus huevos fritos para metérselo a la boca-

\- ¿Por qué está tan emocionado? -pregunta Asami a Mako- pensé que quería tomarse años sabáticos...

\- Bolin nunca actúa de la misma manera dos días seguidos... un día quiere algo y al otro quiere otra cosa...

\- Me recuerda tanto a mi cuando estoy en esos días -ríe Korra-

\- ¿A poco menstruas machorra? jajajajaja -se burló Iroh-

\- PUEDO HACER QUE TU PENE MENSTRUE IMBÉCIL QUIERES VER! -gritó amenazantemente horrorizando un poco a Iroh-

\- ok ok.. era solo un chiste...

\- ¿Entonces Bolin es bipolar o algo? -preguntó Asami a Mako siguiendo la conversación-

\- Quién sabe... pero es posible.. ¿recuerdas que ayer Bolin se hartó hasta más no poder con sirope de chocolate? -dice Mako-

\- Ajá..

\- Ahora mira esto... Oye Bo -dijo a su hermano-

\- Si?

\- Por qué no le echas a tus huevos un poco de sirope de chocolate, eh?

\- Naah.. no me gusta el chocolate! luunes, es luunes -Asami abre los ojos sorprendida y Mako ríe-

\- Te lo dije...

\- Lunes.. Lunes... Es.. LUUUUUUNEEEEEEESSSSS...

\- CÁLLATE LA BOCA BOLIN! -gritó Korra- SI SIGUES GRITANDO LUNES NO VAS A LLEGAR MARTES!

\- Ah vamos, ¿No están emocionados chicos? -preguntó el ojos verdes- hoy, nuestro primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, nos sentaremos a adquirir valiosos conocimientos que nos servirán para un futuro, Hoy, el día decisivo, en que nuestras mentes se fusionarán como una sola... Hoy.. que nosotros...

\- CAAAAALLAAAATEEEE!

\- Oh.. ok.. aguafiestas..!

\- Oigan, se hace tarde -dice Asami- será mejor que vayamos tomando camino

\- Iré a encender el auto -exclama Iroh levantándose de la mesa-

\- Pero... la universidad está a tres calles de aquí -dijo Mako confundido-

\- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? si llegamos sin auto seremos chicos normales... pero si llegamos en un Audi rojo con flamas de los lados y asientos de cuero reforzado eso nos convertiría a nosotros inmediatamente en sex symbols y a las chicas en nuestros objetos sexuales.. -Asami escupe algo de jugo asqueada mientras Korra miraba de muerte a Iroh, entonces este, algo atrevido exclama- aunque bueno... solo Asami sería nuestra esclava.. Korra vendría más bien siendo la guardaespaldas jajajajajaja

\- AHORA SIII GGRRRR! -se levanta ella de la silla y sale a corretear a Iroh quien gritaba como una niña melancólica-

* * *

**Universidad de Belfire...**

Un imponente edificio de unos 20 pisos se erigían en forma de una gran torre doble y en el centro una especie de capitolio inmenso con las palabras "Belfire" grabadas en una marquesina de concreto brillante. Muchas ventanas adornaban las torres y alrededor de la misma un inmenso jardín con lagos y piscinas para disfrute de los estudiantes. Era realmente hermoso. Desde el primer momento que los chicos llegaron se quedaron sin aliento y aún más al abrir por primera vez las puertas de entrada.

\- Wow.. -dijeron todos al ver grandes y largos pasillos entrelazados entre sí. Una marea de estudiantes iban y venían apresuradamente como cardumen de peces, pero el ambiente era increíble.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Cuando entramos todo era súper impresionante, el edificio, los pasillos, el ambiente, ¡TODO! voy a ser popular aquí... lo presiento!

* * *

\- Wow esto es graaande! -dijo Bolin con impresión-

\- Ok chicos iré a registrarnos, no se diviertan mucho sin mi -dijo Mako para luego irse a la recepción. Bolin inmediatamente ve a Korra con la cara arrugada y de disgusto y le pregunta-

\- Oye Korra... ¿esa es la cara o es el culo? ¿por qué pareciera que no te gustara?

\- No es eso Bolin -responde ella apretándose el estómago con fuerza- desayuné con dos litros de chocolate y ahora necesito un lujoso baño para hacerlo ver no tan lujoso cuando salga de allí... ¿dónde estará el baño?

\- Es nuestro primer día... -responde Asami- ¿por qué no le preguntas amablemente a algún chico que pase por aquí donde queda el baño?

\- Sip haré eso.. -entonces Korra tomó fuertemente de la camisa a un chico que pasaba por allí y golpeándolo durísimo contra la pared, le dijo amablemente- OOOYEEEE! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁN LOS BAÑOS!?

\- Aaahhh.. -gritó horrorizado el chico- están por allá por allá -señaló- pero no me hagas daño... -Korra lo suelta y este cae al suelo-

\- Gracias mamasita!

\- KORRA! -regaña Asami- te dije que preguntaras amablemente

\- FUI AMABLE! -se excusa ella- si no lo hubiese sido lo hubiera golpeado... ahora si me disculpan... -en ese instante Korra sale disparada hacia los baños empujando salvajemente a todo el mundo y quitándolos del medio mientras gritaba- QUIIITEEENSEEE QUE MEEE ESTOY CAGAAAANDO ENCIMAAAA!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Y pues si... Qué delicada y sutil miss Korra!

* * *

\- Ok chicos -dijo Mako acercándose a los demás trayendo unos boletos consigo- nos tocó el aula B-12 con el profesor... Tenzin!

\- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Tenzin? -replica Iroh- es como el nombre que le darían a un dentífrico o a remedio para prevenir las infecciones vaginales -ríen-

\- Ok chicos vamos al aula, ya casi es hora de clase

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

No puedo esperar ¿Cómo será nuestro maestro? ¿amable, regañón, mal humorado, sencillo.. Guapo!?

* * *

**Aula B-12**

Unos cincuenta chicos estaban sentados uno detrás del otro en cinco filas paralelas de 10 asientos. Cuando los chicos entraron al aula lo primero que notaron es que todos conversaban entre sí. Algunos lanzaban cosas a sus compañeros y otros, algunos escuchaban música con sus audífonos y un chico de cabello bonito y aspecto gótico estaba rasguñando su pupitre con sus largas uñas negras y provocando un sonido chillón.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Cuando llegamos al salón vimos que todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto los cinco delanteros de cada fila. Me pregunto por qué nadie quiso tomar los asientos vip... ¿será que el profesor tiene mal aliento? ¿Escupe al hablar?

* * *

Los chicos fueron a tomar sus asientos. Asami tomó el primero de la izquierda siendo la más cercana a la puerta, el siguiente puesto estaba vacío porque Korra aún no se presentaba, el puesto del centro fue ocupado por Bolin, a su lado se sentó Mako y en otro extremo yacía Iroh.

Todos se sentaron a esperar a que la clase comenzara y el timbre no tardó en sonar. Inmediatamente un hombre calvo vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca, pullover de cuadros y pantalones de caqui entró al salón con la vista fija en su celular, ni siquiera les dio una mirada a sus estudiantes, sólo entró mirando su celular y se plantó en el medio del salón frente a todos sin decir una sola palabra...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Y este tipo qué?

* * *

\- mmm.. hola profesor -dijo Asami algo apenada llamando la atención del profesor quien levantó la mirada para verla diciendo-

\- Hola chicos, esperen un momento... -inmediatamente se puso a ver su teléfono de nuevo mientras respiraba como agitado, sus labios se movían hacia adelante y como que gemía-

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Iroh confundido-

\- Estoy mirando pornografía, un minuto... -todos quedan shockeados al oír aquello-

* * *

**Confesionario:**

**Asami...**

¿Pornografía... en serio?

**Mako...**

No juegues este tipo es un depravado sexual!

**Iroh...**

jajajajaja y ahora su nombre de producto vaginal tiene sentido... ¿Pornografía el primer día de clase? Me está cayendo bien este Tenzin

**Bolin...**

¿Qué es pornografía?

* * *

\- ¿Podría por favor dejar eso y prestarnos atención? -replicó Asami un poco indignada, entonces el profesor la miró aburrido y dejando su teléfono se lo metió en el bolsillo, todos siguieron ese movimiento con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de algo asqueroso. El pantalón del profesor estaba que explotaba gracias a una erección producida por el video. Todos pusieron cara de asqueados- Oh Dios Mío! -gritó Asami cubriéndose con la mirada mientras que Mako le tapaba los ojos a su hermano con su mano-

\- Muy bien... ya qué!? -replicó Tenzin mientras que fue al pizarrón a escribir su nombre. En ese momento aparece Korra entrando al salón entre carreras, sabía que estaba llegando tarde, lo cual al profesor no pareció importarle mucho. En los zapatos de la morena estaba pegado un poco de papel higiénico que siguió pegado hasta que fue a sentarse en el puesto vacío al lado de Asami-

\- Siento llegar tarde... te aseguro que todo el chocolate que comí esta mañana salió completito -Asami arruga la cara- ok ¿qué tal el profesor?

\- Mira tú misma!

\- Muy bien clase! -dijo volteándose el profesor para mirar a sus estudiantes, pero lo único que Korra pudo observar era la erección masiva que tenía, abriendo los ojos de par en par miró aquello horrorizada-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra...**

Ay no.. otra vez no... ¡No otro profesor adicto al sexo!

* * *

\- Mi nombre es Tenzin Cogencio Angarita Martinez

\- COGENCIO jajajajajajajajajaja -rió Iroh sin parar contagiando a Mako y Bolin con sus risas-

\- No des tu nombre completo Tenzin -se recriminó este avergonzado- siempre pasa lo mismo... bueno como sea... "Bienvenidos a la universidad de Belfire..." y toda esa mierda que ustedes no quieren escuchar y que yo no tengo ganas que repetir...

\- Amo a ese hombre -rió Iroh-

\- Soy profesor adscrito y acreditado, me gradué en esta misma universidad pagándole a los profesores para que me dejaran salir con mis demás compañeros... soy adicto al sexo y viví en las calles debido a eso... el sexo me lo quitó todo, a mi esposa, a mis hijos y a una habitación de hotel bien pagada en la calle Maine... pero luego una persona de corazón humilde me rescató y me llevó a un círculos de adictos al sexo y más o menos me reformaron... desde ese entonces comencé a trabajar aquí como profesor. Ahora mi única meta en la vida es enseñarlos a ustedes a ser mejores personas y a enseñarles todo lo que las calles me enseñaron, así que espero que sean buenos estudiantes, pero los que no, igual les doy oportunidad de pasar de nivel pagándome la cuota de subscripción a mi larga lista de páginas pornográficas. -Asami tuerce los ojos aburrida-. Tengo un solo interés aquí y es que aprendan.. espero podamos llevarnos bien, así que ya me conocen bastante...

\- Oye, niña -dijo una voz masculina y suspirante. Korra voltea hacia atrás y nota la presencia de un chico gótico con los ojos delineados y unas largas uñas negras decirle en voz un poco de amanerado- disculpa amor, pero tu inmenso peinado no me deja ver..

\- ¿Lo dice el chico que usa tres latas de laca para hacerte ese ridículo peinado? -replica Korra al chico pero Asami rápidamente interviene diciendo-

\- Korra, es nuestro primer día de clase y ya vas a comenzar disputas... sólo haz lo que dice! -el chico sonríe al escuchar eso y Korra con una mirada de desagrado lo mira diciendo-

\- Muy bien -entonces ella su mal amarrado de cebolla y se suelta el cabello en los hombros, entonces aún con mirada desafiante, Korra le replica- ¿Estás feliz ahora, Maric#n?

\- Cómo lombríz -dice el sombrío con su voz amanerada fingiendo lanzarle un beso. La morena tuerce los ojos y sigue prestando atención a la clase-

\- Muy bien chicos -dice Tenzin- los iremos pasando a todos para que se presenten a la clase y nos hablen un poco de ustedes...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Aquí vamos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

\- Hola mi nombre es Asami Sato, tengo 20 años y soy shoppahólica... mm ¿Qué más?.. mi sueño es ser bailarina, cantante, actriz.. lo que salga primero y me haga ganar millones para esclavizar a las personas. Soy alérgica a los perfumes menores de 300 dólares y me considero buena chupando cosas.

Iroh levanta la mano y dice..

\- Lo certifico!

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Hola mi nombre es Korra... y si, soy una negra de ojos azules, Bitches! -se burló- mi edad no les importa y tampoco mi pasado... mis amigos me dicen que soy una machorra pero no es cierto, soy una delicada flor hecha de titanio... además generalmente les salvo el pellejo cuando se meten en situaciones difíciles... ¿qué sigue? odio la política, la ciencia y los maratones de programas malos. Salí con el afeminado de allá -señala a Mako apenándolo un poco- y ah... si alguien se mete conmigo morirá de la forma más salvaje e indescriptiblemente posible -sonrió maléficamente asustando a todos-

\- Ooook... -exclamó el profesor algo horrorizado- ¿Quién sigue?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Bolin y soy un niño rosa... amo la comida y la carne... no tengo nada en contra de los vegetarianos pero considero que los seres humanos no somos vacas para andar comiendo monte... ¿Qué más?... ah si... soy gracioso e ingenuo, la gente suele aprovecharse de mi en ocasiones como esta mañana cuando le di dos dólares a un sujeto que decía conocer mis secretos más oscuros.. no sé a qué se refería -hizo paréntesis- me gustan las comiquitas de antes y uso mucho papel higiénico porque valoro mucho la limpieza del ano. No me gustan las películas de terror, esclavitud o racismo y voté por Obama. Creo que es todo -sonríe-

\- Siguiente -ordenó Tenzin-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Mako.. ehh.. soy el hermano mayor de Bolin y soy malvado. ¿Qué puedo decir? ahh si.. Soy un maestro fuego así que no necesito ir a la cocina para preparar palomitas. Me gusta la literatura y el anime. Odio las preguntas tontas y las frases preparadas. Hace unos meses salí con Korra pero era tan masculina que tuve que terminar con ella porque comencé a sentir que estaba saliendo con otro hombre jajajajaja -ríe él mientras la morena frunce el ceño molesta- Me gusta aprovecharme de las personas y hacer bromas pesadas, una vez asesiné a un sujeto cuando en mi primera clase de manejo lo arrollé con el auto. Me vale mierda lo que piensen de mi o lo que me puedan hacer, pero si tocan a mi hermano o mis cejas los descuartizaré! -amenazó-

\- ¡Muéstranos tu six pack! ¡AAAAHHHH! -gritó una loca al final del salón enamorada del joven de ojos dorados, logrando apenarlo un poco-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me llamo Iroh, tengo 23 años y no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado porque siempre estoy ebrio cuando las cosas interesantes suelen pasarme. Soy pervertido como pocos, me gusta hacer chistes malvados sobre los defectos físicos de las personas y leer pornografía en secreto. No me gustan los programas de chismes o los concursos de belleza pero igual los veo para bucearme a las chicas lindas que salen ahí. No uso viagra porque no lo necesito, tengo una metralleta allí debajo jajajaja. Trabajé como modelo sexy en un bar y masajista en un spa, no tengo nada contagioso pero soy un dios en la cama. Doy clases los sábados por cierto. No tomen muy en serio mis comentarios o se ofenderán muy a menudo.. ¿Qué más puedo decir?.. ah si.. si alguno de ustedes tiene el número de Jennifer Lawrence o su dirección, puedo cambiar esa información por sexo sucio heterosexual... gracias!

\- Siguiente...

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Me llamo Tahno y tengo 21 años -dijo el chico gótico que había hablado con Korra antes- pero todos me conocen como 'El Sombrío'... y pues.. como todos pueden ver... Soy Darks... la verdad, no les voy a echar mentiras, Soy Darks...me gusta la música oscura y la sangre derramada sobre alfombras costosas. Me pinto así de negro la boca y los ojos porque soy Darks... Mi mayor influencia es Verónica Rodriguez de la luz del Topo y soy el director de su grupo de admiradores en Facebook y Twitter. Me gustan los hombres y vivo un apasionado romance con un descomunal hombre negro, supérenlo. Dirijo un rito satánico y nuestro principal objetivo es traer la oscuridad al mundo liberando al demonio Lacroux a la tierra. Soy fan de Hitler y de Eric Cartman... creo que es todo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola soy Ginger, tengo 20 años y tres hijos... el primero lo tuve a los 14, el segundo a los 16 y el tercero a los 18... ¡Con el mismo sujeto! -dijo orgullosa- es un buen padre, llama a casa todos los meses a preguntar por ellos y cada 30 semanas les pasa 10 dólares de mesada a cada uno, aunque él no sabe que los dí en adopción así que yo me quedo con el dinero jajajaja sé que iré al infierno así que... qué diablos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Jinora, tengo 18 años y amo a Jesús -dijo ella con convicción- he dedicado mi vida a predicar la palabra de Dios y a desenmarañar las tretas del diablo... creo en la sanación y la comunión con Dios.. También creo que si eres Malandro, Borracho, Homosexual o Prostituta serás incinerado en las quintas pailas del infierno. Estoy en un convento religioso anti-darks y luchamos para que Tahno y su rito diabólico no liberen al gran demonio Lacroux. Generalmente soy la presidenta de la clase y esta vez no será la excepción. Si eres mental, moral o físicamente sucio no te acerques a mí a menos que quieras dejar tus malos pasos y encomendarte al señor. Tengo visiones proféticas y a veces entro en trance, si me ven temblando o con los ojos volteados no se asusten ni muevan mi cuerpo de modo que mi espíritu pueda encontrarme otra vez cuando salga del trance. Soy vegetariana y el profesor Tenzin me abandonó al nacer.. seeh, él también irá al infierno, bueno creo que es todo.

Tenzin se aclara la garganta a penado y haciéndose el paisa, declara..

\- Next, Next

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutos más tarde, cuando todos se hubieron presentado, el profesor Tenzin iba a proceder a dar su clase pero el timbre sonó nuevamente dejando saber que era momento del receso. Así que los chicos fueron a la fuente de sodas a comer algo.

\- Quiero algo de eso, de eso... y agréguele también algo de aquellito! -señalaba Bolin a la seria y aburrida mujer que servía en la barra de comidas mientras llenando su cucharón de una cosa grumosa y pastosa la lanzó a la bandeja del ojos verdes-

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

\- Es una mezcla de todo lo que sobró ayer, cómetelo!

Derrotado, Bolin fue a sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos donde ya se llevaba a cabo una amena conversación...

\- ¿Y qué pensaste de ese tipo rarito? ¡El Darks! -preguntó Korra a Asami-

\- Tahno?

\- Si, ese.. les dije que era homosexual!

\- Por cierto -dijo Iroh- me gustaron las puntas que se tiraron ustedes dos en la presentación eh! Siento la chispa del amor encendida.. ¿Van a volver? -Korra y Mako se miran las caras con disgusto-

\- Antes de eso preferiría beberme un buche de clavos que perforen mi garganta y mirar un maratón de 'Violetta' mientras soporto ese dolor. -replicó Korra algo brusca-

\- Bueno yo tampoco quiero volver contigo...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Mako es un idiota, está loco por mi y lo evade. Cree que yo me voy a desmayar a los pies de un chico que se saca las cejas no uniformemente todas las mañanas.. ¡Buen intento, Makito!

* * *

\- Lo que aún me pone nerviosa es... el profesor... ¿es apropiado que alguien así dicte clases en una universidad a jóvenes adultos con las hormonas encendidas? -preguntó Asami-

\- Te puedo echar unos cuentos de cuando estudiaba en la escuela comunitaria... llegué a encontrar fetos muertos en el baño de caballeros... sí, el de caballeros... -dice Korra-

\- ¿Por qué entrabas al baño de caballeros? -inquiere Bolin-

\- Porque me gustaba hacer pipí en los urinarios ¿Por qué diablos crees? porque el de chicas siempre está lleno a reventar genio...

\- Oye Mako -dijo Iroh llamando su atención y señalando discretamente a una chica pelirroja de cabello corto que estaba a dos mesas de ellos- esa chica está mirándome... ¿dirías que es en tono sexual o netamente normal? -Mako se quedó un poco pensativo y luego dijo-

\- En tono sexual definitivamente, esa es Ginger, se presentó en la clase antes ¿no prestaste atención?

\- Naah -dice Iroh- estaba drogándome con la borra del lápiz jajajaja

\- Ohh.. yo solía oler pega blanca, me gustaba su olor -intervino Bolin-

\- En serio? ¿tienes un poco de eso ahora? -exclamó Iroh inmediatamente-

\- Bueno este lugar definitivamente no es lo que esperaba -dice Asami- todos parecen ser especiales y locamente únicos... me pregunto... ¿habrá un grupo de chicos populares al que pueda entrar por aquí?

\- Si lo hay, lo encontraré por ti.. créeme -ríe Korra-

\- Bueno chicos -dice Mako- hay que prometer algo aquí y ahora... esta es una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y somos adultos ahora. Estudiamos y vivimos juntos, debemos prometer que todos nos apoyaremos y nos ayudaremos el uno al otro y que pase lo que pase seremos lo suficientemente maduros como para conservar la mejor cosa que tenemos... nuestra amistad!

Dicho esto todos se toman las manos emocionados mientras se veían con una sonrisa. Entonces lo prometieron sin chistar. En ese momento suena el timbre de nuevo anunciando el segundo tiempo del período de clases, así que los chicos se levantaron de sus mesas y entrelazando sus brazos con los de los demás formaron una cadena de 5 mientras caminaban sonrientes una vez más al aula de clases, Bolin no pudo resistir a dejar en claro lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

\- ¿Saben lo que pienso? Qué somos el grupo de amigos más extraño de la historia, la machorra, el payaso, el afeminado, la delicada y el pervertido ¡Tenemos para todos los gustos!

Los chicos ríen ante el comentario del ojos verdes y abrazados se dirigen juntos al salón de clases...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado.. ¿Qué personaje les gustó más? ¿Cuál presentación les dió más risa? Me comentan abajito en sus reviews jejeje  
**

**PD. No se vayan a tomar muy en serio las bromas pesadas de este fic, no son de verdad.. si eres Vegetariano, Religoso, Homosexual o Fan de Justin Bieber (Capítulo Anterior) por favor no te ofendas, no es mi intención...**

**Bueno dicho esto quiero agradecer sus increíbles reviews a...**

**KorraxMako Lover: jajajaja Avril Lavigne negra ¿Qué cosas no? a mi también me fascina ella, la amo.. qué bueno que te gustara el cap.. me alegro!**

**MtezPS: Amiga te hice caso y metí en el fic a Ginger, Tahno y Jinora jajajaja ¿Qué opinaste de cada uno de ellos? Y pues si, Eska y Desna trabajan en el forum apartmen... los seguiré poniendo, no los saqué del fic tranquila jajaja**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: GRACIAS por pasarte por mi fic muchas gracias... que bueno que digas que te gustó aunque no es tan bueno como tu fic eh? Y pues si... Iroh no quedó solito ni en el cap anterior ni en este.. espero te halla gustado :)**

**Jrosass:: jajajaja ¿comediante? pues muchas gracias, te dije que yo era el payaso de mi grupo jejeje si esos libros que lee Mako son únicos, Korra es una patona y Iroh es un loquillo jajajaja Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... Tenzin es un depravado jajajaja me sigo riendo :)**

** : Hola, gracias por leer mi fic... quise subir este capítulo para agradecerte por pasarte por este humilde y retorcido fic... me dices si te gustó en review?**

**Muy bien gracias a todos por sus reviews son lo máximo...! Nos leemos!**


	5. El Arte de Chupar

**Perfecto aquí estamos... SORRY por la tarzanda pero se me seca el cerebro de escribir tanta comedia... aún así espero que lo disfruten...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Arte de Chupar**

* * *

**Universidad Belfire...**

* * *

Los chicos estaban todos reunidos en el salón de clases esa aburrida mañana de jueves. El profe Tenzin había llegado algo tarde así que por un momento los chicos pensaron que no tendrían clase, pero luego sus sueños se rompieron frenéticamente como el vidrio de la ventana del vecino luego de un partido de beisbol cuando el profe apareció por la puerta.

\- Muy bien chicos... hoy hablaremos de...

\- ¿Ciencias? -preguntó Asami interrumpiendo-

\- ¿Matemáticas?

\- ¿Historia?

\- ¿Contabilidad? -preguntaron Ginger, Mako y Tahno respectivamente no dejando terminar de hablar al profesor, quien algo molesto dijo-

\- Doble sentido!

\- ¿Qué? -exclamaron todos confundidos-

\- Si, chicos.. hoy hablaremos del doble sentido.. cosas que parecen normales pero que en realidad son obscenas secretamente.

\- Todos aquí sabemos lo que 'doble sentido' significa bobo -replicó Korra- dijimos 'Qué' porque no entendemos por qué nos quieres hablar de eso en la clase de hoy...

\- POR QUÉ ES IMPORTANTE! -grita Tenzin- y no más interrupciones... bueno como les decía, el doble sentido es crucial para el desarrollo humano, de hecho este país está fundado en el doble sentido y la doble moral.

\- ¡Cómo por ejemplo! -Señala Mako al profesor provocando las risas de todos-

\- Ja já -dijo con hipocresía- Algunos lo llaman malas palabras, otros chinazos.. el hecho es que hoy vamos a ver una gratificante clase sobre eso...

\- Por mi está bien -respondió emocionado Iroh, luego el profesor prosigue-

\- He preparado un video con imágenes y mensajes subliminales para ver tan sucia están sus mentes... primero vean esta imagen!

En ese momento Tenzin dio play al video en el televisor del salón y comenzó a enfocarse una mano agarrando una salchicha común y en la otra mano se sostenía una rosquilla. Pausó y se dirigió a los alumnos...

\- ¿Qué se les viene a la mente al ver esa imagen? -Tahno es el primero en levantar la mano y el profe le cede la palabra-

\- A mi me hace pensar en el gratificante deseo carnal y humano de llenarse de placer mutuamente mediante la unión de algo rígido y duro en un hoyo divino -exclamó dejando a todos extasiados, pero Iroh interrumpió diciendo-

\- A mí eso me recuerda el sexo sucio, asqueroso y contranatural que tuvimos Asami y yo anoche jejeje

\- Tú y yo no tuvimos sexo degenerado! -grita ella horrorizada-

\- ¿A ver, Korra tu qué piensas? -preguntó Tenzin a la morena-

\- Bueno yo...

\- yoooo responderé a eso -inquiere Mako corta nota interrumpiendo a Korra con una risita malvada- lo que Korra debe pensar al ver esa foto es a cuando ella hace el amor consigo misma... tiene la salchicha y el hoyo para divertirse ella sola-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy hermafrodita imbécil? -gruñe esta con una mirada fulminante mientras Mako reía y chocaba manos con Iroh-

\- Bueno -dice Tenzin- al parecer las mentes de estos cuatro son bastante cochinas.. Preguntémosle a alguien más inocente.. Bolin ¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando ves una salchicha y una rosquilla juntas?

\- Qué tengo haaaaaambre! -babea este. Tenzin se golpea la frente exasperado y toma el control-

\- Mejor veamos la siguiente imagen!

Le da play y aparece un video de un ferrocarril entrando a toda velocidad por un túnel oscuro metiéndose adentro con frenetismo...

\- OH SI ESO SI ME ENCANTA! -gritó Ginger desde atrás, al momento que Jinora se levantó de su silla y juntando sus manos comenzó a rezar-

\- Señor perdona a este montón de pecadores que piensan cosas cochinas y aviesas.. permite que recapaciten y entren a tu reino.. Amén

\- Volviendo al tema... -dice Iroh mientras miraba a Asami- ¿Eso explica lo que sentiste anoche verdad, preciosa?

\- GGRRRR.. DEJA DE METERTE CONMIGO IROH! -gritó ella-

\- Ok ok ok no peleen -intervino Tenzin- veamos otra imagen entonces...

Entonces se reprodujo otro video en la televisión en el cual se presentaba una especie de noticiero con una chica bonita hablando y relatando sus noticias mientras el sonido estaba cortado. Pero en el fondo se podía ver dos perros apareándose entre sí con desenfreno en un vaivén de perros. Asami, Korra y muchos otros arrugaron su rostro en desagrado.

\- Qué hermoso verdad? -pregunta Tenzin siendo observado con miradas de odio de parte de sus estudiantes-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Muy bien este profesor es absolutamente desagradable... ¿tengo que soportar 3 semestres de clases con este lunático que todo el tiempo está excitado o pensando en sexo?

* * *

Entonces el timbre de receso suena y los chicos comienzan a recoger sus cosas para ir a comer, pero entonces el profesor les comenzó a recordar la tarea antes de irse...

\- Chicos no olviden que para el segundo periodo tienen que componer un poema lírico libre, debe tener, emoción, sentimiento y tensión sexual... eh.. eso último es opcional jejeje

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Escuchen chicos, como soy tan creativo, inteligente y profundo les puedo decir exactamente qué pasa por la cabeza de ese profesor todo el tiempo... "Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo" jajajajajajajaja

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**Más Tarde en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

\- Oye hermano -le dice Bolin a Mako quien guardaba algunos libros en su locker- ¿tienes algún libro poemario por allí que no estés utilizando? -Mako lo mira con una sonrisita capciosa y pregunta con la intención de probarlo-

\- ¿Cómo para que bro?

\- Meeh.. resulta que me he vuelto fan de la poesía

\- ¿De repente?

\- Si.. ¿no es curioso? -Mako sonríe-

\- Lo siento Bolin, pero no tengo ningún poemario

\- Maldición... tendré que ir a ver si hay alguno en la biblioteca.. nos vemos!

Con eso el chico de ojos verdes sale de aquel lugar y va a paso apurado rumbo a la biblioteca que quedaba en los pisos de arriba, así que tarareando una cancioncita subió las escaleras y dobló la esquina pero al hacerlo tropezó sin querer con un sujeto grandote y pinta de matón yéndose los dos al suelo...

\- Ay, lo siento... fue mi culpa -dice Bolin apenado mientras el matón lo mira con ojos fulminante-

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TACLEARME?

\- Yo no te tacleé fue un accidente...

\- AHORA TENDRÉ QUE GOLPEARTE SIN PARAR HASTA QUE SANGRES..

\- ¿Ahhhhhhh? -dijo Bolin miedoso con una voz aguda-

\- Te atreviste a humillarme y como soy el matón de la universidad tengo una reputación que cuidar...

\- ¿No puedes solo olvidarlo?

\- NO! -gritó- TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!

\- Waaaaa no me mates soy muy joven y apuesto para morir, además el mes que viene me llegan mis tres temporadas de My Little Pony que compré por Amazon -lloriqueó mientras se arrodillaba suplicante-

\- ¿My little Pony? -pregunta al borde de la risa aquel matón-

\- Dije 'My Little Pony'? -titubeó- ehh.. más bien me refería a... El.. Demonio... de.. las.. cavernas.. 3! si eso... es muuuy sangriento... ahora que sabes que ambos somos hombres malotes ¿me dejas vivir please?

\- MAÑANA... TÚ Y YO! AFUERA! -dijo el matón logrando hacer a Bolin temblar de miedo-

\- pe-pe-pe-pe-pero...

\- PEEEERO NADA..! SI NO TE PRESENTAS TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE ASESINARÉ A TI Y A TODOS TUS AMIGOS! AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ!

\- Aaaaaahhhhhhh -corrió Bolin mientras gritaba como una niña melancólica alejándose de aquel sujeto-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín de Belfire...**

* * *

Iroh, Korra, Asami y Mako se encontraban sentados en el suave y verde pasto disfrutando del receso. Iroh no dejaba de revisar su celular impaciente...

\- ¿Qué haces tonto? -preguntó Korra-

\- Estoy buscando poemas por internet pero no puedo encontrar ninguno que tenga tensión sexual

\- El profesor dijo que eso era opcional -dijo Asami-

\- Naah, el mío definitiiiiivamente tendrá tensión sexual! -dijo el ojos dorados-

\- ¿De qué van a ser sus poemas? -pregunta Mako-

\- Yo escribía poemas antes -dijo Asami- así que es posible que solo busque uno de ellos o tal vez escriba uno especialmente para la tarea..

\- Yo obligaré a alguien a que lo haga por mí -sonríe Korra-

\- Bien yo estaba pensando...

\- MAAAAAAKOOOOO -grita Bolin interrumpiendo a su hermano, entonces todos voltean y lo ven venir entre carreras con los brazos levantados y gritando de manera aguda, como una señorita-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Cuando Bolin hace ese tipo de cosas, me pregunto una y otra vez cómo es que puedo ser amiga de esos dos... -Se golpea la frente con la mano-

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? -preguntó Mako algo preocupado-

\- Yo sé que ocurre -interrumpe Iroh- no te preocupes Bolin, es normal que a un chico de tu edad le pasen esas cosas... si quieres hablar sobre eso amigo.. estoy a la orden

\- ¿De qué habla Iroh? ay no que importa... ESTOY ATERRAAAADOOOO! -gritó Bolin-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Cuando iba rumbo a la biblioteca me tropecé con un sujeto enorme que tenía camisas de calaveras y collares de púas como el perro del vecino... entonces me disculpé pero él dijo que ahora tendría que matarme y algo sobre comerse mis órganos internos... TENGO MIEEEEDOOO!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién fue ese que te amenazó? -replica Mako- no hay manera que nadie se atreva a amenazar a mi hermano conmigo aquí...

\- Te llevaré con él para que lo enfrentes pero es aterrador! -lloriquea Bolin-

\- Oh Dios esto vale oro jajajajajaja -rió Korra- ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a Mako teniéndome a mi Bolin? ¿Qué no sabes que cuando se trata de pelear yo soy la más indicada?

\- No te ofendas Korra pero... eres una chica y...

\- ¿Y qué Bolin? la otra vez los levanté a los tres y me los monté en el hombro después de que se emborracharan en ese bar...

\- No necesitamos tu ayuda Korra -dice Mako- yo soy perfectamente capaz de defender a mi hermano.. ahora.. Muéstrame dónde está ese bravucón Bolin!

Acto seguido ambos se levantan y se van. Segundos después los chicos oyeron a alguien hablando por micrófono del otro lado del jardín y al voltear notaron que se trataba de Jinora montada sobre una tarima predicando la palabra...

\- ¿Ay esa chica no se cansa? -gruñe Korra fastidiada- te juro... no se puede ser tan santurrón!

\- ¿Vamos a ver? -pregunta Iroh con cara de pervertido recibiendo una sonrisa de Asami-

\- Si vamos

\- Vayan ustedes -dice la morena- yo todavía tengo que obligar a alguien a hacerme un poema... nos vemos!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Entonces Iroh y yo fuimos al otro lado del jardín a escuchar el sermón de Jinora, esa chica que se viste muy raro con cuellos de tortuga todo el tiempo y habla de Jesús. No me malinterpreten, yo creo en Dios y todo pero... ¿No es como mucho?

* * *

\- PORQUE SATANÁS FUE ECHADO ABAJO Y PONE UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS DE LAS PERSONAS.. -gritaba Jinora a todo pulmón mientras los chicos se unían a las otras personas que la escuchaban- ES POR ESO QUE NO NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE LAS PROPAGANDAS DE CONDONES INCITAN AL PECADO O QUE DISNEY ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS ESPIRITISTA QUE NUNCA CON LA FULANA 'MAGIA'...

\- Korra tenía razón, esta chica es una santurrona -dijo Iroh con la ceja levantada- Que no venga a decirme que no ve las comiquitas de Disney.. ¿Qué hace, reza todo el día?

\- YOOO REZO TODO EL DÍA AMIGOS! -exclamó ella de repente callándole la boca a Iroh- pidiendo la luz para todos mis amigos... espero que quieran encontrar esa luz conmigo

\- La única luz que yo quiero encontrar es la luz del bombillo que aparece sobre mi cabeza cuando se me ocurra una idea para el maldito poema

\- ¿Cómo esta chica puede ser tan religiosa con un padre como el que tiene? -pregunta Asami-

\- Jajajajajajajajaja si verdad? es tan raro! -ríe Iroh-

\- DEJEN QUE ENTRE... DEJEN QUE ENTRE... DEJEN QUE EEEEEENNNNTTRREEEEE!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Esta chica es una farsa y algún día lo probaré.. ya verán... me le insinuaré a esa chica a ver si es verdad que es tan 'casta y libre de pecado' bwajajajaja si logra resistirse a mis encantos de macho juro que me bautizo... en cerveza!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

\- ¿Dónde está ese bravucón hermano? -preguntaba Mako molesto mientras él y Bolin caminaban por los pasillos-

* * *

**Cofesionario: Mako**

NADIE toca a mi hermano carajo... agarraré a ese desgraciado y lo asesinaré de la peor forma. Tengo varias teorías pero la que más me gusta es meterlo en un trompo de batir cemento y llenarlo con objetos filosos y corto punzantes. Entonces encenderlo con él adentro para que comienza a dar vueltas y los objetos filosos desgarren su carne y lo asesinen lenta y dolorosamente... he dicho!

* * *

\- Allí está -señaló tímidamente el ojos verdes y su hermano mayor divisó al chico malo hablando con otros sujetos muy temibles, así que arrugando su frente camina hacia el chico y volteándolo bruscamente le dice- HEY!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta el chico malo-

\- Eso no importa, lo único que importa aquí es que te estás metiendo con mi hermano y eso no lo voy a permitir... Él es muy sensible

\- ¿Te refieres al cobarde ese que me tropezó antes? -se burló- Si se fue corriendo como una niñita acobardada

\- Pues déjame decirte una cosa bravucón...

\- ¿Qué? -decía molesto mientras remangándose su camisa el chico malo descubría sus enormes brazos de cañones haciendo callar inmediatamente al maestro fuego que lo vio de pies a cabeza y solo pudo decir-

\- Qué brazos tan grandes tienes!

\- Dos mil flexiones de pecho todas las mañanas

\- WOW... eso es más del promedio de mis respiraciones diarias jajajajaja -reía nervioso-

\- ¿Qué pasa Mako? ¡No hables con él! Ese tipo fue el que me amenazó -Mako lo miró miedoso y luego se devolvió a su hermano diciendo-

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este honorable sujeto fue el que te amenazó? sólo míralo... ¡Es una dulzura! -entonces ambos lo miran morder el pico de una botella con los dientes y partir los cristales para luego masticarlos y tragarlos como si nada. Los ojos de ambos se pusieron blancos, pero con una sonrisita gastada Mako dice- Solo los más dulces pueden hacer eso

\- Estoy seguro de que fue él... me amenazó y dijo que me asesinaría

\- Seguro, Seguro, Segurísimo? estás locamente seguro? porque no quiero lastimarlo y que resulte que no sea... UNA peca de más puede marcar la diferencia

\- ÉS EL C#Ñ#! -gritó Bolin exasperado para luego taparse la boca- aahhh... dije una grosería... -Acto seguido Mako respira profundo y encara al sujeto-

\- Muy bien bravucón... ahora si estoy molesto... pagarás caro tu osadía de amenazar a mi hermanito -amenazaba el maestro fuego mientras estaba en posición de ataque, aún así, el bravucón estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con aburrimiento y una sonrisa- soy cinta negra, verde y puranaranjada en Tai-kuai-chukondo!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Tai-Kuai- Qué!?

* * *

\- Pagarás, lo lamentarás ggrrrrr...

\- ¿Vas a atacar algún día niño bonito? -se burló el bravucón-

\- Ya va pues están cargándose mis puños de furia!

\- Los míos ya están cargados! -dicho esto el bravucón le asesta un fuerte golpe en la quijada al cejas arqueadas que lo envía al suelo inmediatamente-

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH MADREEEEE MIIIIIAAAAAAA... ME SACÓ UN DIENTEEE!

\- MAAAAKOOO! -gritó Bolin- ahora sí me has hecho enojar malnacido, oops, otra palabrota...

\- TOMA ESTO! -entonces el bravucón le dió una patada en el pecho a Bolin y lo arroja al suelo también. Mako estaba levantándose y de pronto su hermano le cae encima otra vez. Éste lo ve de muerte y el ojos verdes sonríe diciendo-

\- Hola Makito.. ¿cómo está tu día?

\- Buenísimo, siento que soy el mismísimo balón oficial del mundial, ouch! -se queja. Entonces el matón los toma de la ropa y los alza a los dos en peso y los ve con mirada asesina mientras ambos comienzan a temblar-

\- EN LA CARA NO! -gritó Mako y Bolin se le queda viendo- ¿Qué? ¡Es mi gancho!

\- Ustedes dos tendrán lo que se merecen! -acto seguido rio malvadamente teniendo planes malvados para malvadamente llevarlos a cabo de una forma... malvada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula B-12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- "Creo que nunca viiiii... un chico asiiiiii... como Anthoniiiiiii" -decía Ginger su poema con mucho sentimiento mientras todos y cada uno la miraban con caras de wtf, entre ellos el profesor- "es fuerte, guapo y muy genial... quiero que nos vean pasear... por el centro comercial"

\- ¿Eso fue un poema? Pareció una frase que le robaste a Candy Candy jajajajajaja -ríe Iroh provocando la risa de todos-

\- ¿De que hablas? mi poema fue hermoso... una señora a la que se lo leí lloró de emoción

\- O de dolor en los oídos jajajajajaja -continuó la morena Korra-

\- Basta chicos -regañó Tenzin- no importa que tan malo, patético y poco rimoso haya sido ese poema, no nos vamos a reírnos... A QUIÉN ENGAÑAMOS BÚRLENSE TODOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE MIERDA MÁS MAAAALA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Muy molesta Ginger arrojó su papel con el poema al suelo y fue a sentarse enojada-

\- Qué crueles son! -regañó Asami a Iroh-

\- Tranquila amor, todos iremos al infierno... -entonces Iroh volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Jinora y picándole el ojo exclama- aunque tal vez me reforme para estar en el cielo contigo primor..!

\- Ew.. -dice ella-

\- Pasa ahora tú Iroh y dinos tu poema! -ordena Tenzin-

\- Si Iroh pasa y dinos tu increíble poema que es tan perfecto que no provocará la risa de nadie -refunfuñó Asami-

\- De hecho preciosa incluso Benjamin Franklin me dio la mano al escuchar mi poema, así de bueno estuvo

\- Benjamin Franklin no era poeta... NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ VIVO!

\- A callar! voy a leer mi poema -ordena y la ojos verdes tuerce los ojos. Entonces se aclara la garganta, pasa al frente de la clase y comienza- "No es verdad, ángel de amor... que en esta apartada orilla, levantaste la canilla y te salió el mal olor?" jajajajajajaja -comenzó a reírse él solito- lo siento.. continúo "Mis ojos miraban tu septiembre, así que no seas maluca... porque ya llegó diciembre y no quiero hallaca lo que quiero es..." -les echó una mirada pervertida a todos y Asami le ordena-

\- Ni te atrevas a decir esa cochinada!

\- Uy que aburridos... -suspiró y fue a sentarse-

\- Hermoso! -alabó Tenzin-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron otra vez. La bella Asami caminó junto a Iroh por los pasillos rumbo a los casilleros discutiendo entre sí cuando de pronto...

\- Psss... chicos... psss... -dijo una voz susurrante pero ni Asami ni Iroh vieron nada- aquí arriba! -continuó. Entonces ellos levantan sus miradas y ven a Mako y Bolin montados sobre las cabezas de alce en la pared colgando de su ropa interior en un gran y humillante calzón chino en medio de los pasillos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Resulta que volteamos y vemos allí a Mako y Bolin con los calzones pegados a unos cachos en la pared e inmediatamente pensé ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi? ¡Es brillante! jejeje

* * *

\- ¿Chicos? -dijo Asami horrorizada- ¿Qué les pasó? -Iroh estalla en risas-

\- Chicos si querían que los cachearan por atrás me hubieran dicho a mi, mi amigo es más cariñoso que esos cachos jajajajajajajajaja

\- IROH BASTA! ¿No puedes estar serio ni un segundo? -regaña Sato-

\- Pero amor míralos, están con el culo puesto en los cachos de un animal en la pared... ¿Cómo es que eso no les resulta gracioso?

\- YA!

\- ay ok... -desvió los ojos fastidiado sin poder evitar sacarles una foto a los chicos disimuladamente-

\- Ya los bajo chicos... -con eso ella busca una silla y montándose sobre ella alcanza a los chicos y comienza a desenredarlos de los cachos- Iroh por favor ataja a Bolin, allá te va! -entonces Asami corta el cacho y el ojos verdes comienza a caer al suelo pero Iroh lo deja caer porque estaba revisando su teléfono-

\- OOOUUUUCCCHHHH MIS COSTILLAS!

\- IROH TE DIJE QUE LOS ATRAPARAAAAS IMBEEEECILL!

\- Lo siento... fue culpa mia... estaba mandando un tweet!

\- Atrapa a Mako te lo agradezco! -dice exasperada para luego soltar al cejas arqueadas que comenzó a caer. Iroh lo esperaba los brazos abiertos, pero entonces su celu sonó y se desconcentró-

\- Ay me respondieron! -cuando vino a ver Mako ya estaba en el suelo-

\- MIII CAAARRAAAAA! -Asami le lanza una mirada asesina que fulmina al ojos dorados en un instante, pero este le responde con una sonrisa pícara diciendo-

\- Qué sexy te ves cuando te enojas!

\- Sólo ignóralo, Asami.. -dice Mako-

\- Pero ya en serio ¿Quién les hizo esta horrible.. espantosa... y algo graciosa, cosa? -preguntó Iroh-

\- Un matón de último semestre... creo que se llama Marti... -dijo Bolin-

\- Con ese nombre no puede ser tan malo! -dice Iroh-

\- Es peor! -responde Mako- golpea fuerte y no tiene decencia

\- Bueno nadie molesta a mis amigos -exclamó Asami- vamos a decirle a nuestra Korra para que le de su merecido a ese bravucón

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KORRA NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Mako-

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque el remedio terminará siendo peor que la enfermedad, ella se burlará, me hará morder el polvo por ella y me humillará de maneras insospechables... prefiero quedarme con mi golpiza

\- Eso es ridículo, Korra no es para nada burlona -en eso aparece Korra caminando por los pasillos y señalando a una chica con anteojos-

\- Oye cuatro ojos... ¿hiciste esos lentes con botellas de refresco? jajajajaja

\- ooook... pero con nosotros no es así -continúa Korra-

\- ¿Hola chicos que pasa? -se acerca Korra preguntando-

\- Nada! -dice Mako- absolutamente nada... volvamos a clase! -con eso se va corriendo jalándole el brazo a Asami-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Si hay algo seguro en esta vida además de la muerte y la pubertad, es que no voy jamás, never ever ever a pedirle ayuda por ínfima que sea a Korra... palabra de maestro fuego!

**Confesionario: Asami**

Pienso que Mako exagera, Korra no es así.. además si se trata de la integridad física de alguno de nosotros ella no dudaría en ayudar... además por Dios es MUSCULOSA... es lo que necesitamos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aula B-12**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cofesionario: Korra**

Así que allí estaba yo parada frente a la casa leyendo el poema que amablemente le había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera por mi... y si lo pedí amablemente sin herirlo... tanto... ¿por qué no me creen?

* * *

\- El cielo es azul, las flores son rosas... y de todas las mujeres del mundo, mi mamá es la más hermosa ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA!? -gritó Korra- voy a matar al maric#n que escribió esto!

\- Pasa a recitar tu poema Asami -ordena Tenzin. Entonces la bella chica se levanta con su papel y se pone frente a la clase-

\- Dos buenos amigos están necesitados, por un matón fueron ultrajados y necesitan ser ayudados -Mako levanta la ceja extrañado, ese no era el poema que ella iba a leer- de Korra requieren ayuda, pero temen si ella los humilla... pero hay que recordar que todos somos amigos así que si tú estás con ella... ella estará contigo! -Asami se quedó callada y Korra volteó sorprendida a ver a los hermanos quienes la vieron apenados, la cara de la morena se llenó de rabia automáticamente-

\- ¿Alguien les hizo algo? -ellos no responden por pena, pero Asami prosigue-

\- Un matón de último año llamado Marti! -inmediatamente Korra se levanta de su pupitre y sale del salón diciendo-

\- Ya va a ver...

\- Ok... momento incómodo -dijo Tenzin-

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso Asami? -preguntó Mako-

\- Porque no puedo dejar que les hagan esto... si no hacemos algo ahora esto nunca acabará... nadie le hará bullying a mis amigos

\- Gracias -sonrieron ambos. Unos minutos después la puerta del salón se reventó con fuerza mientras aquel matón era lanzado dentro y cayó al suelo. Ya estaba moreteado y algo sangrante. La morena le hizo una llave que le provocó dolor y lo apostó frente a los hermanos-

\- TOMA ESO BASTARDO... ¿CÓMO LES HACES DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS? ¡PÍDELES DISCULPAS! ¡VAMOS, HAZLO!

\- NUNCA! -gritó el matón pero Korra le provocó más dolor con la llave y este soltó un gemido y una lágrima y con voz más aguda que de costumbre, exclamó- perdónenme Mako y Bolin... no quise hacerles daño

\- ASÍ ME GUSTA! -le gritó Korra- ahora no quiero verte lastimar a mis amigos otra vez o te asesinaré y te traeré a la vida de nuevo solo para volverte a asesinar ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

\- Si si siiii entendí... -lloriqueaba el chico malo a la vista de todos-

\- Chicos -dijo Korra a los hermanos- ¿Quieren sacar la basura? -ellos pusieron cara de malvadillos y continuando la llave de Korra lo sacaron a patadas del salón-

\- Y NO VUELVAS A MOLESTARNOS MATÓN! -Marti se fue corriendo y todos los que veían comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar emocionados. Por fin, luego de muchos años de sufrir Bullying de ese tipo, le habían dado su merecido y no volvería a molestarlos nunca más

* * *

**Apartamento 617...**

* * *

\- Korra -la llamó Mako y ella voltea- gracias, por lo que hiciste hoy por mi y por mi hermano... te debo una

\- Mako tú eres mi amigo... no me importa, si alguien les hace daño lo haré pagar porque la única que los humilla soy yo... y aún así los protejo... la próxima vez que te molesten a ti o a Bolin deben decirme

\- Lo sé, gracias! -se abrazan-

\- Pero a ver si vas a un gimnasio debilucho jajajajajaja -comienza a burlarse- dejar que una mujer te salve? PATETICO! -con eso la morena sale del apartamento y dejó al cejas arqueadas batiéndose de ira descontrolada-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**jajajaja quién diría que esta mierda de fic dejaría algo de enseñanza contra el bullying!?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... Gracias a todas esas personas que leen mi fic, se los agradezco infinitamente...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NO... NO HE ABANDONADO ESTA HISTORIA, NI LO HARÉ! (Solo no es fácil inspirarse tantos chistes juntos en un cap tan largo)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**


	6. La Audición

**Contiiii Siii...**

**Disfruten xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Audición**

* * *

Era un día tranquilamente normal en Nueva York. Eran las 8 de la mañana y los chicos estaban preparándose para otro día en la universidad. Korra acaparaba la ducha y cantaba fogosamente impregnando con su mala voz todo el apartamento. Asami se maquillaba compulsivamente mientras Iroh moldeaba su cabello con gel con mucho cuidado y determinación.

Bolin por su parte observaba desde los banquitos de la cocina a su hermano preparar el desayuno de ambos. Había tostado panes y freído huevos. Olía delicioso...

\- ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy hermano mayor? -preguntó el ojos verdes-

\- Estoy haciéndote un sandwich de huevo como te gusta

\- Uuuuuhhhh yo amo los sandwich de huevo! -Mako hace una mirada de obviedad y exclama-

\- Lo sé!

\- ¿Y tú que vas a comer?

\- Yo me estoy haciendo mi favorito jejeje... el sandwich triple de jalea, atún, jamón y queso derretido en el tope... es una maldita delicia! -se saborea-

\- Ew no me gusta la mermelada -exclama el ojos verdes- es como gelatina descompuesta

\- Puedo vivir con eso... aquí está tu comida -se la pone justo al lado del sandwich triple de Mako- espera un momento iré a buscarnos un refresco para beber en la despensa... cuida mi sandwich

\- Ok hermano! -dijo Bolin desinteresado para tragarse de un solo mordisco su sandwich de huevo. Entonces gimió de excitación mientras acariciaba su estómago- oh por Dios que bueno estuvo este sandwich de huevo... casi no siento lástima por el pollito que dejaron morir para que yo pudiera disfrutar de este desayuno... aunque aún tengo hambre

* * *

**Confeccionario: Bolin**

Entonces resulta que volteo y allí estaba... el sandwich triple de jalea, atún, jamón y queso derretido en el tope de Mako... Sé que era su favorito y yo ODIO la jalea pero... soy un adulto joven, tengo un gran estómago y las tripas me chillan del hambre... me quedé mirando con deseo el sandwich de Mako y... pasó lo que tenía que pasar

* * *

Mako baja las escaleras con el refresco y ve horrorizado a Bolin dándole un gran mordisco a su sandwich triple, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejó caer el refresco...

\- BOOOOOLLLLIIIIIINNNNN!

\- AAAAHHHHH MAAAAAAKOOOOOO...! -grita como mujercita nerviosa al ser descubierto-

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡QUÉ HORROR!

\- Mako no es lo que parece!

\- ¿Me voy un momento y te encuentro en planos románticos con mi sandwich? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ERES!?

\- PERO TIENES QUE CREERME... ESTO NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA PARA MIIIIII... SOLO FUE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAAAAAD! -gritó de manera ridícula para luego arrodillársele a su hermano quien estaba horrorizado también-

\- NO PUEO CREER QUE ME HICISTE ESO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NI PENSAR EN ESO! ¡ES DEMASIADO DOLOROSO! -Exclamó el ojos dorados, sobreactuado como él solo-

\- Ay ¿Cuál es la gritadera señoritas? -exclamó Korra apareciendo en bata de baño junto a Iroh quien ya estaba listo para la universidad-

\- BOLIN SE COMIÓ MI SAAAANDWICH! -gritó Mako-

\- PERO FUE SIN INTENCIOOOON!

\- ¿Se comió tu desayuno? ¿Eso es todo? pff... debí saber que se trataba de una tontería -refunfuña Korra- Eres un dramático

\- NO SOY NINGÚN DRAMÁTICO... -replica el cejas arqueadas cruzando sus brazos molestos en un muy dramático... puchero-

\- Ah por cierto -dijo Iroh levantando la mano- Mako hoy usé tu cepillo de dientes porque no pude encontrar el mío!

\- QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó casi desmayándose- te cepillaste con mi cepillo de dientes hijo de put#!?

\- Si, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Te metes una vagina diferente a la boca todas las noches -replica-

\- Ay si pero son vaginas limpias... aunque anoche no estaba pensando con claridad jajajajaja -Mako abrió la llave del lavaplatos y llenándose la boca de agua tomó jabón líquido de fregar y se vació un chorro dentro empezando a hacer gárgaras con aquello, espuma comenzó a salirle mientras todos lo miraban extasiados-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Si así reaccionó por lo del cepillo de dientes... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará cuando se entere que me metí su termómetro favorito en el culo... es que... chicos... pensé que era un termómetro rectal!

* * *

\- Mako... -dice Bolin acercándosele a Mako con ojitos de perro regañado- ¿me perdonas por aprovecharme de tu pan de jalea y atún? -Mako cruzó los brazos un poco molesto pero luego dijo-

\- Pero con una condición...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Deberás pasar la pena del refresco agitado!

\- OH POR DIOS ESO NO! -dijo nervioso-

\- Entonces no te perdono...

\- OK lo haré! -Mako pone cara de malvado y toma el refresco y comienza a agitarlo rápidamente haciendo que se tornara en una bomba de tiempo. Entonces se lo dió a su hermano y este con el pulso tembloroso abrió la tapa y un gran chorro de refresco salió disparado hacia la cara de Bolin bañándolo por completo mientras Mako estallaba en risas-

\- Oh por Dios son tan infantiles! -refunfuña Korra-

\- Chicos ya estamos listos podemos ir... -exclamaba Asami apareciendo en la sala pero se interrumpió a si misma al ver la escena de Bolin llenándose de refresco voluntariamente y Mako riendo en el suelo- Ok ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué sucede -dicho esto sale del apartamento junto a Iroh- Adiós chicos, voy en auto!

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Universidad de Belfire...**_

* * *

\- Entonces tomé el crédito, las buenas notas y ni siquiera lo incluí en el trabajo -decía Asami entrando con Iroh a la universidad-

\- Y tú ni siquiera hiciste el trabajo!

\- Exacto... a veces soy muy mala, pero eso va a cambiar... no lo haré más, trataré con amor, decencia y respeto a las personas -de pronto los chicos se detuvieron al ver a un mar de chicos reunidos todos revisando una cartelera de la recepción. Extrañada Asami pregunta- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que pusieron las planillas para las audiciones de todas las obras escolares que se vienen...

\- ¿QQQQUUUUEEEE!? EN SERIO! -gritó como loca-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Ok yo amo los reflectores, soy la talentosa de la familia, canto, bailo, soy bonita... sé redactar cartas y documentos legales, falsificar pasaportes, dibujo muy bien, sé cocinar y controlar la mente de la gente y cuando eso no funciona... PUES SOY BONITA!... duh!

* * *

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver los roles? -pregunta Iroh-

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que iré! -inmediatamente Asami comienza a meterse entre la turba y empujar a todos como una lunática gritando- QUIETENSEEEE... VOY PASANDO... QUEEE SEEE QUITEEEEN! -Pronto la bella Sato comienza a revisar los roles muy entusiasmada y luego dice- OH POR DIOS SOY PERFECTA PARA TODAS! ESCUCHENME BIEN BABOSAS NO SE ATREVAN A AUDICIONAR PARA LOS PAPELES PRINCIPALES SON MIIIIIOOOOSSSS! -gritó asustando a todas las chicas quienes salieron corriendo aterradas. Entonces anotó su nombre con su letra bonita poniendo un corazón en la "i" y luego caminando hacia Iroh con una sonrisita-

\- Wow... me sorprende el amor, la decencia y el respeto con el que tratas a las personas!

\- Te lo dije... soy un pan de Dios... -en ese momento las puertas de la universidad se abren y Iroh y Asami voltean a ver y notan a Korra, Bolin y Mako entrar por allí súper cansados, sudorosos y gimiendo agitados-

\- ¿Qué les pasó? Están EMPA-PADOS jajajajaja -se burló Iroh-

\- Tuvimos... que caminar... TODO... EL MALDITO CAMINO... A LA UNIVERSIDAD... AAAAA PIIEEEEE! -replica Korra cansada y molesta, más molesta que cansada. Asami los mira confundida y responde-

\- Nuestro apartamento está a 4 calles de aquí...

\- En serio necesitamos ir al gimnasio -reconoce Bolin mientras se agarra el estómago y se toca algunos cauchitos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

¿Gimnasio? ¿Para qué un gimnasio? Aún no arreglan los elevadores en el Forum Apartment y cada día tengo que subir y bajar 30 malditos pisos varias veces... mis piernas están casi tan robustas como las de Korra

* * *

En ese momento suena el timbre y los chicos tuvieron que resignarse a asistir al primer periodo de clases con el profe Tenzin... pero.. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No es como que el profe Tenzin sieeeempre iba a dar clases relacionadas con el sexo... era profesor de INTRODUCCIÓN A LA LITERATURA debía impartir conocimientos líricos, hermosos, poesía... no podía hablar siempre de sexo...

**.**

**Aula B-12...**

**.**

\- Hablemos de condones! -dijo Tenzin con una mirada perversa a sus estudiantes que lo miraban con aburrimiento- y cuanto los detesto!

\- ¿Usted detesta los condones? -exclama Asami horrorizada- Los condones son PRIMORDIALES para evitar enfermedades de transmisión sexual...

\- Si si ya conozco toda esa basura de educación sexual... me hicieron ir a un seminario -se queja Tenzin- aun así sigo odiando los condones... es que... no se siente iguaaaaal cuando uno lo usa!

\- ¡No de la forma que yo los uso! -dijo Bolin levantando la mano y sorprendiéndolos a todos. Mako se pone rojito y le susurra-

\- Bolin estamos hablando de condones... no de los cordones de los zapatos...

\- Aaaaahhhhh... y condones que son?

\- Son un lindo impermeable que te pones en tu cosita para evitar que se enferme! -dijo Mako con delicadeza, Bolin al fin pareció entender-

\- ¿por qué le hablas como si fuera un niño de 5 años? -recrimina Korra- tienes que decirle las cosas como son... Bolin los condones son sombreritos flexibles de látex que te pones en tu pene para que cuando forniques con una dama no se te ponga feo, gordo, verde o le salga pus sangriento

\- OOOHHH POOOORRR DIOOOS QUE HORRORRR! -gritó Bolin espantado-

\- KORRA! -la regaña el cejas arqueadas- No puedes ser tan cruda con él... Bolin es muy inocente... aún no sabe que Santa Klaus no es real

\- SAAAAANTA KLAAAUUUSSS NO ES REAAAALLL!? -Mako se golpea la frente con la mano sabiendo que habló de más- OH NO... PRIMERO ME HABLAN DE PENES LLENOS DE PUS Y AHORA ME DICEN QUE SANTA KLAUS NO EXISTE..? AAAGGAAARRENMEEE QUE ME DA AAAALGOOOO! -sobreactuaba sofocado-

\- Y bueno chicos... -exclamó Tenzin algo perdido en la conversación- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

**Sala de Audiciones para papeles...**

* * *

\- Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó una sonriente chica a la bella Asami quien se preparaba para su línea-

\- Me llamo Asami... pero los que me conocen me llaman la Marilyn-Street-Jolie de la actuación porque soy tres en una jejeje tengo la pasión de Marilyn Monroe, la experiencia de Meryl Street y si como nuez moscada se me ponen los labios gordos y jugosos como los de la Jolie

\- Ooook... eso fue perturbador... aquí está tu línea.. solo ve allá con el actor y práctica

Con eso Asami fue al set de grabación donde estaba el director sentado con una cámara y un chico apuesto con un guion en sus manos. Él tenía el papel principal y Asami quería ser su contrapartida, pero para eso tendría que dar un buen papel...

\- ACCIÓN! -dice el director-

\- Oh Marbella -dice el actor muy enfocado y concentrado en su papel, lo hacía genial- ¿Por qué ocultais el amor que sentis por mi... solo expresadlo y dejadlo salir antes de que os consuma...

\- oH MaRtIdImIlIaNo... -respondió Asami todo machucado y se le iban los gallos- qUe AgOnIIHAA El TeNR Ke EzpERAR AH Ke Meh Amesssss...

\- CORTE! -gritó el director al ver que la actuación de Asami era patética, pero ella inmediatamente exclamó-

\- Si, Corten... Me leíste la mente porque en realidad no estoy sintiendo estás lineas... ¿Quién escribió esto?

\- La escribí yo... -dijo el guapo actor al lado de Asami, ella lo mira de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa ingenua exclama-

\- Con razón... eres lindo... No puede ser que también seas un buen escritor... pero no te sientas mal... Los feos dirigen películas, los lindos somos... Lindos!

\- No creo que sea por el guión -dijo el director a la ojos verdes- lo diré rápidamente para que no duela tanto... ERES UNA PÉSIMA ACTRIZ...

\- P-P-P-P-PEEEERDÓOOON!? -replicó Asami incrédula- lamento llevarle la contraria pero soy una excelente actriz, una vez fingí que estaba enferma para no ir a la escuela y luego fingí sentirme mejor para que no me llevaran al hospital... MIS PADRES SE LO TRAGARON COMPLETITO... soy una veterana, las líneas están mal...

\- FUEEEEERAAAAAAA

\- Ok ok ok espera... solo dame otra oportunidad si? -rogó Asami- te aseguro que no seré tan sobreabundantemente buena esta vez -el director tuerce los ojos aburrido y exclama-

\- Está bien... todos a sus posiciones...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

Mako estaba sacando algunos libros de su locker tranquilamente cuando de pronto aparece Iroh mirándolo de manera pícara y pervertida. El cejas arqueadas pone cara de asco por un momento y exclama...

\- Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres!

\- ¿Qué? Noooo... no te estaba viendo a ti... la estaba viendo a ella -entonces Iroh señala a Jinora que estaba en ese mismo pasillo predicando la palabra de Dios, Mako voltea a verla-

\- Y EL SEÑOR SE COMUNICÓ CONMIGO ESTA MAÑANA EN UNA VISIÓN PROFÉTICA Y ME DIJO... "DEBES COMPARTIR EL MENSAJE... DEBES COMPARTIIIIIIRLOOOOOO"

\- Deja en paz a esa chica -advierte Mako como un consejo entre amigos, pero Iroh no le hizo mucho caso y siguió viéndola con perversión-

\- Hay quienes dicen que ella odia los penes... ¿será cierto?

\- Te estás metiendo en aguas turbulentas... -dice Mako- ¿no puedes solo fijarte en otra chica? Esa chica está apartada para Dios... es más santa que nadie

\- Y YO LE ENTREGUÉ MI CUERPO A JESÚS ANOCHE Y DEJÉ QUE EL HICIERA LO QUE QUISIERA CONMIGO... -Mako queda frío al oir aquello-

\- Nadie es tan devoto y es real -recrimina Iroh- yo voy a descubrir que hay detrás de esa fachada de fanática de Jesús.. ya verás!

\- Iroh no...

\- Toma nota niño bonito... -con eso el maestro fuego se dirigió hacia la chica predicadora que repartía algunas hojas sueltas y le hablaba a algunos estudiantes, entonces comenzando su numerito, Iroh se aclaró la garganta y dijo- Disculpa linda...

\- AY NO TU NOOO... -exclamó Jinora exaltada haciéndose la señal de la cruz varias veces-

\- Tranquila no vengo a corromperte ni a burlarme... solo quiero un consejo de las escrituras!

\- Has venido al lugar correcto -dice Jinora mientras saca de quién sabe dónde una biblia gigante que pesaba como 10 kilos y tenía como 3000 páginas ilustradas y demás y la montó sobre una mesa jadeando un poco debido al peso del libro. Iroh se sorprende y Mako que los veía desde lejos quedó frío- Dime cuál es tu inquietud

\- Quiero saber qué opina Dios sobre copiar en los exámenes! -pregunta Iroh con una sonrisa, entonces Jinora comienza a buscar en el libro inmenso e inmediatamente exclama-

\- Bien lo dice 1 Corintios 8:14 "No copiareis en los exameneis finaleis del instituto... porque desagradareis el nombre de Diosreis..."

\- Son muchos 'eis' no crees? jajajajajaja -rió Iroh recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante, pero entonces el maestro fuego reaccionó y tirándose al suelo de rodillas comenzó a gritar- OH POR DIOS ME HAS ABIERTO LOS OJOS...

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta ella confundida-

\- ESE... ESE TEXTO QUE ME LEÍSTE ME LLEGÓ AL CORAZÓN... AHORA ESTOY DISPUESTO A ENMENDAR MI VIDA Y DEDICARME A LOS CAMINOS DE JOSUÉ..

\- JESÚS!

\- Eso... realmente me gustaría que me enseñaras a reformarme! -prosigue Iroh-

\- ¿Realmente quieres aprender lo que dicen las escrituras o solo te estás burlando de mí?

\- Yoooo? Burlándome de ti? JAMÁS! yo nunca de los nunca me burlaría de nadie -en ese momento Iroh se distrae al ver a un chico pasar con un ridículo sombrero de colores y sin poder resistir las ganas de hacer un comentario sarcástico, le gritó- BONITO SOMBRERO TARADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Jinora mira fulminante una vez más a Iroh y este aclara la garganta- OH POR DIOS AHORA SI VEO LA LUZ ESPIRITUAAAAAL... ENSÉÑAMEEEEEE...

\- Muy bien... te daré clases privadas en mi apartamento luego de clases...

\- Uzuzú... ¿privadas? -dijo de manera pervertida-

\- JUNTO CON MI CLUB DE RELIGIÓN BOBO... te quitaré de tu mente esa corrosión diabólica que traes por el poder de Jesús juro que lo haré... ahora aléjate de mi! -Iroh sonríe y vuelve hacia donde estaba Mako frío-

\- En serio viejo... sólo olvídate de esta locura

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡La tengo comiendo de mi mano!

\- Algo muy malo te va a pasar por burlarte de una predicadora

\- SHHHHHH no lo digas muy alto podría escucharte... además... ella no es una predicadora de verdad... ¿clases privadas? ¡ES UNA ZORRITA! Solo necesita un macho alfa como yo para despertar la loba que lleva dentro... por cierto eso de tú y yo juntos parece una buena idea... ¿Reconsiderarías la oferta? -Mako tuerce los ojos y yéndose de ese lugar exclama-

\- No tienes remedio

\- ¿Qué? eres lindo! -se burló Iroh pero el cejas arqueadas no lo escuchó y se marchó-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el otro pasillo…**

* * *

\- FUEEEEERAAAAAA! -gritó el director mientras Asami era echada del set de grabación y la sacaban a patadas del sitio de las audiciones. Korra iba pasando por allí junto a Bolin y vio a Asami batiéndose de rabia-

\- ME LAS PAGARAAAAAN!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Bolin extrañado a la ojos verdes-

\- Los tipos esos me sacaron del set a patadas y no me dieron el papel principal

\- Wow que tragedia... -exclamó Korra sarcástica- el calentamiento global no se compara a esto...

\- Hablo en serio Korra... soy una excelente actriz no sé cómo ese sujeto no se dio cuenta... SOY MAGNÍFICA... ¿Quieren ver como improviso una escena trágica donde tenga que llorar y tocar sus corazones?

\- No gracias -dijo Korra pero inmediatamente Asami rompió en "llanto" mientras una música triste de violín acompañaba la escena. Pero Asami no parecía estar triste, parecía más bien que le dolía el estómago o algo porque arrugaba el rostro y emitía un chillido muy raro-

\- WWWAAAAAAAAA... POOOOR QUUEEEEE ME DEEEEJAAAASTEEEEEE SIIII YO TE AMABAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿Qué les pareció? -Reaccionó de inmediato- genial no? -Korra la ve fría y exclama-

\- Eso fue casi tan perturbador como cuando descubrí que Mako se sacaba las cejas... con una navaja!

\- A mí me gustó tu escena sobreactuada, Asami -dijo Bolin con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos-

\- Bolin a ti te gusta todo -refunfuña Korra- no existe nada en este mundo que te disguste -Bolin queda pensativo y luego exclama-

\- Es cierto, la única cosa que no me gustaba era la jalea y esta mañana me comí el sandwich de jalea de Mako... supongo que ya no odio nada

\- Uy nuuuu... no se puede ser tan bueno y optimista en la vida, es enfermizo -exclama Korra-

* * *

**En el Apartamento...**

* * *

\- No se puede ser tan bueno y santurrón en la vida, es enfermizo -dice Iroh-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Iroh está obsesionado con corromper a Jinora y tentarla para ver si deja el buen camino, yo creo que Iroh se está metiendo en aguas turbulentas... Yo no he visto a alguien taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan devoto a algo como esa fanática de Jesús... aunque por otro lado... tampoco he visto a nadie tan echado a perder como Iroh... oh por Dios... ES EL APOCALIPSIS!

* * *

\- Deja a esa chica en paz -reclama Mako- ¿Por qué no solo construyes un puente... Y LO SUPERAS!?

\- ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Te gusta, verdad?

\- QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? A MI NO ME GUSTA JINORA ESTÁS LOCO... LA ÚNICA QUE ME GUSTA ES... -se tapó la boca de inmediato para no soltar el nombre de la chica que todavía tenía el corazón del cejas arqueadas en sus manos, aunque era demasiado lógico, incluso Iroh lo deduciría-

\- Aaaajaaaaa! "La única que te gusta, eh?" ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Me conoce? ¿Nos hemos acostado? -preguntó con perversión, pero Mako suspiró de que el bobo de Iroh no supiera de quién hablaba-

\- No, no te diré quién es... NO la conoces y definitivamente no la tocaría si tú te hubieses acostado con ella -Iroh puso ojitos tiernos y abrazando a su amigo de manera ridícula exclama-

\- Awwwww... ¿el código de amigos verdad? No saldrías con una chica con la que yo ya he estado por respeto a mi, no es así?

\- Naah... no saldría con una chica con la que tú ya hubieras estado POR RESPETO A MI SALUD... ¿Quién sabe qué cochinadas le harías? y luego ella me contagia tus enfermedades venéreas

\- OYE! Yo no tengo enfermedades venéreas -se queja Iroh- a veces solo me pica el escroto pero nada más -Mako lo ve extrañado, entonces poniendo cara de asco, el chico exclama-

\- No puedo creer que nos bañemos en el mismo baño y usemos el mismo jabón...

\- Seeh sobre eso... te voy a agradecer que no estés dejando tanto pelo pegado al jabón me haces el favor! ok?

\- EEEELLL QUEEEE DEJAAAA PELOOO PEGADOOOO AL JABOON ERES TUUUUU GRRRRRR! -grita Mako poniéndose rojo de la ira, entonces Iroh rompe en risas y exclama-

\- Jajajajajaja lo sé, solo disfruto ver cómo te frustras

\- Oh Dios.. ¿cómo sobreviviré vivir un dos años enteros contigo en el mismo apartamento? -se lamenta finalmente el ojos dorados-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

\- ESTOY MOLESTA! -replicó Asami mientras ella, Korra y Bolin salín del campus de la uni rumbo a la casa pensando que los chicos los esperaban para llevarlos a casa-

\- Si, ya lo has dicho unas 18.500 veces -dice Bolin-

\- Oh por tu put# madre... estos desgraciados se fueron y nos dejaron! -replica Korra al ver que el auto de Iroh no estaba allí y Mako tampoco- Ahora tendré que caminar ooootra vez a pie a casa!? AHORA YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY MOLESTA!

\- Solo falta que te molestes tú también Bolin -bromeó Asami-

\- Nope... yo soy feliz... no importa lo que pase... he sido feliz y siempre lo seré!

\- Cancelaron Power Ranger Megaforce!

\- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? -exclamó Bolin casi quedándose sin aire- me da algo.. me da aaaaalgo... AHORA ME MOLESTÉ YO TAMBIÉN!

\- Vamos a casa chicos noj#da! -dice Korra en un gruñido a lo cual los otros chicos gruñen y comienzan a caminar hacia un chico montado sobre su auto gris, rodean el auto y Korra lo ve con ojos de muerte- BAJATE DEL AUTO AHORA!

\- Pero... es mío... -Korra a continuación tomó al sujeto de la ropa, lo cargó en peso y lo arrojó al suelo mientras los demás subían al auto-

\- Te lo devolveremos! -sonrió Asami de forma maléfica al momento que Korra arrancaba a toda velocidad llenándole de humo la cara a aquel sujeto que se quedó allí sentado en medio de la autopista en posición fetal y a punto de llorar-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... :) GRACIAS por sus reviews... son un apoyo para mi... Muchas gracias...**

**¡Me cuentan que les parece!**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. La Religión de los Traseros

**Hola a todos!**

**Uff bueno primero me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve que sentarme en la laptop y escribir sin parar para terminarlo hoy, pero quería que se diviertieran un poco con las ocurrencias de los pervertidos y locos habitantes del A-617..**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Religión de los Traseros**

* * *

Korra camina hacia la sala desde la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja llena de palomitas de maíz y se detiene en el mueble azul de la sala frente al televisor donde Mako ya estaba sentado rodeado de pizzas y refresco.

\- Aquí están las palomitas -dijo Korra mostrándole la bandeja al ojos dorados y luego se dió vuelta y dijo- y este es mi trasero que pasará todo el día aplastado en este sofá...

\- PORQUE HOY VEREMOS EL MATARÓN DE 'CELEBRIDADES HACIENDO IDIOTECES', el único programa donde podemos ver a las celebridades... HACIENDO IDIOTECES! ¿Quién lo diría no? jajajajaja -completó Mako emocionado riendo para luego limpiarse una lágrima provocada por sus carcajadas-

\- Hemos estado esperando mucho para ver este maratón así que INFORMO QUE NO HARÉ UN C#ÑO HOY OK!? -gritó Korra durísimo para que todos los demás habitantes pudieran escuchar, en eso aparece Iroh caminando a través de la sala, jorungando su teléfono y diciendo-

\- Tú no haces un c#ño nunca! -Korra levanta la ceja con sarcasmo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Perdón? ¿Qué yo no hago un c#ño? Bueno es verdad... pero Iroh hace menos que eso... NO HACE NADA! NADA DE NADA... Creo que se aguanta las ganas de cagar solo para no tomarse la molestia de ir al baño, bajarse los pantalones y luego pujar!

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacen chicos? -preguntó Asami apareciendo en la sala-

\- Korra y yo vamos a ver un maratón de _'Celebridades Haciendo Idioteces'_, está a punto de comenzar -dijo Mako-

\- ¿No es ese el programa ese sin sentido donde ponen videos humillantes de las celebridades haciendo cosas estúpidas y luego ponen risas de fondo como si de verdad fuera gracioso?

\- EXACTO! -exclamó Mako excitado- ¿No es genial? ¿Quién puede resistirse a ver a Lindsay Lohan vomitarle a un policía o los perros hambrientos persiguiendo a Lady Gaga y su vestido de carne después de los MTV Music Awards?

\- Yo preferiría hacerme acupuntura en los ojos! -responde Asami-

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer hoy princesita? -pregunta Korra-

\- Bueno en realidad tendré un día de relax total, contraté a unos sujetos para que me hagan unos masajes y definitivamente no saldré de la cama hoy... -en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Bolin sosteniendo un afiche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

\- CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS CHICOS...

\- BOLIN BOLIN BOLIN BOLIN... ¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!? -gruñó la morena-

\- No van a creerlo! estaba caminando por ahí y encontré esto! -dice casi pegándole el afiche en la cara a Asami para que lo leyera-

\- "Club de Culones, hoy en la plaza asiste" -lee ella horrorizada-

\- ¿NO ES LO MÁS GENIAL DEL MUNDO?

\- ¿Qué exactamente significa club de culones, Bolin? -pregunta Mako con desconfianza-

\- Yo te lo puedo decir, tu hermano se está volviendo gay jejejeje -ríe Korra con malicia-

\- Es un evento que harán hoy en la plaza -responde el ojos verdes- todo lo referente al culo... la historia del culo, la etimología detrás de su nombre... TODO! hasta harán actividades interactivas

\- ¿Cómo qué? Toquetearte el culo jajajajajaja -ríe Korra-

\- NO! hay una actividad súper genial, a las 12 estarán bautizando nuestros traseros, le pondrán un nombre y hasta te darán un certificado de bautizo y todo... ¿no es muy loco?

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ahora hay imágenes muy perturbadoras en mi mente... necesitaré terapia después de esto!

* * *

\- AAAAAAHORA... ¿quién va a acompañarme? -pregunta el emocionado chico-

\- Yo no...

\- Yo tampoco! -dijeron Korra y Mako inmediatamente-

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Estamos muuy ocupados, tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer!

\- ¿Cómo qué? a ver!

\- van a pasar Jennifer Lawrence cayéndose en la alfombra roja... ESO HAY QUE VERLO!

\- ¿Asami? -preguntó desanimado el ojos verdes-

\- Lo siento Bolin pero yo quiero relajarme el día entero y además de eso... ¿Quién va a una charla sobre culos? ¡Es extraño e inquietante!

\- Oh vamos será divertido... te bautizaremos el culo! -dicho esto Bolin la toma del brazo y comienza a sacarla a la fuerza-

\- NOOOO BOLIINN.. NO QUIERO IRRR... CHICOS... AYUDAAAAAAA -rogó a la morena y el ojos dorados quienes no hicieron absolutamente nada. En ese momento comenzó el maratón y ambos comenzaron a celebrar emocionados-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

El timbre suena en aquella casa muy imponente y algo tétrica y una chica vestida con cuellos de tortuga y cabellos cortos va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con un picarón sujeto blanco, cabello marrón medio despeinado, ojos dorados y una sonrisa de donjuán. Con ojos de aburrimiento y voz un poco floja, la chica reclama...

\- Llegas tarde! -Iroh ve su reloj y luego le dice-

\- No he llegado tarde, he llegado con un 'elegante retraso' de 2 horas y media...

\- Si Cristo hubiese venido dos horas y media tarde al mundo... ¿hubiera podido hacer todo lo que se proponía? -refunfuñó Jinora-

\- Es el hijo de Dios, no? hubiera podido llegar 5 minutos antes de que se terminara su tiempo en el mundo y aun así hubiera hecho su tarea... en eso me parezco a Jesús

\- ¿PERDÓN!? -bufó horrorizada-

\- Yo también llego 5 minutos antes de que se termine la clase... la diferencia es que yo no hago la tarea ni aunque tenga tiempo jajajajajaja -Jinora le clava una mirada seria y Iroh exclama- oye sonríe un poco, si? era solo una bromita!

\- Me estoy riendo, estoy muy feliz -dijo. Contradictoriamente, tenía el rostro de piedra-

\- Si como no... bueno puedo entrar o deseas oír más chistes malos sobre Jesús! -Jinora abre más la puerta y se aparta diciendo- Pasa... -pero cuando Iroh iba a poner un pie adentro Jinora gritó- NOOOOO PAAAAASEEEEESSSS!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- QUITATE LOS ZAPATOS PRIMEROS ANIMAAAAAAAAALLLLL!... -inmediatamente después de eso Jinora cruzó sus manos y comenzó a rezar el padrenuestro en medio de susurros y Iroh la ve extrañado-

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- He pecado con la lengua, he perdido los estribos y me he dejado llevar por mis deseos carnales llamándote animal

\- Awww linda que tierna eres pero si te dejaras llevar por tus deseos carnales estarías llena de semen por doquier -Jinora ignoró el comentario y caminó hacia la sala que estaba llena de chicas feas con lunares en la cara y aparatos en los dientes, cuellos de tortugas y amarrados de cebolla en la cabeza iban y venían. Iroh casi vomita al ver aquello-

\- Chicas, déjenme presentarle a nuestro nuevo hermano... Iroh..? ¿Eres Iroh qué? -interrumpe Jinora-

\- Mi nombre es Iroh nada más...

\- HOLA IROH NADA MÁS! -dice una de las hermanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

\- Él ha venido a aprender de la palabra del señor ALELUYA! -dijo Jinora con convicción- así que démosle la bienvenida y comencemos a presentarnos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¿Dónde te metiste Iroh? Este mujerero es menos atractivo que un choque con muertos en un viernes 13. Y lo peor de todo es que están locas por un hombre y no soy yo... ¡ES JESÚS!

* * *

\- Muy bien... -dijo Jinora poniéndose de pie de inmediato- Ahora que todos se conocen, vamos a alabar a Dios... pónganse de pie todos vamos

\- ¿No puedo alabar a Dios aquí sentado? -bufó Iroh aburrido-

\- SI FUERAS DIOS, ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE ALABARAN SENTADO?

\- Si yo fuera Dios no existiría el cáncer... ni Justin Bieber, ni cierto convento loco de fanáticas de Jesús... hasta él necesita un momento de calma

\- Deja la pereza y únete en nuestro canto -aclara la garganta- OOOOOOHHHH SEEEEEEEÑOOOOORRRRR POR QUUEEEEEE EREEEEEES TAAAAAAAAN MARAVILLOOOOOSOOOO TOOOOMAMEEE SEÑOOORRR TOOOOMAAAAMEEEEEEE! -gritaba Jinora como si estuviese urgida de sexo-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la plaza...**

* * *

Bolin y Asami llegan a la plaza que estaba llenas de personas de todos los tamaños edades y sexos parados todos frente a una tarima donde un sujeto hablaba al micrófono con convicción y habían otras mesas llenas de recuerditos y cosas didácticas...

\- Wow cuantas personas -dice Asami asombrada-

\- En realidad la forma correcta de decir es... "Cuantos culos" ¿No te leíste el manual de reglas al dorso del afiche?

\- No he leído unas cartas de amor que me envió un sujeto del otro instituto y eso que yo babeaba por él... ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a leer un reglamento sobre culos?

\- LES DAMOS UNA CULOBIENVENIDA A TODOS! -dijo el hombre de la tarima-

\- Este día será laaaaargo! -rodó los ojos Asami aburrida mientras Bolin corría al frente de la tarima emocionado-

\- Bienvenidos a nuestra culoactividad del culodía de hoy...

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¿Saben? Una vez saqué a pasear a mi perro y la cadena se rompió y él se escapó, metros después me enteré que lo arrolló un camión que transportaba pavos. Ese mismo día un sujeto vomitó en mí y luego me llovió encima. Luego mi casa se incendió debido a un corto circuito y luego me diagnosticaron gastritis... ese fue el peor día de mi vida... pero preferiría vivirlo otra vez que estar parada frente a un montón de posibles depredadores sexuales hablando de culos

* * *

\- Comencemos con nuestra culocharla sobre el origen del culo... -con eso el hombre aclaró su garganta y comenzó a decir- El culo fue inventado por Dios en el año...

* * *

**En el apartamento...**

* * *

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LADY GAGA QUE TOOOONTAAAA! -reía Mako a todo pulmón mientras se retorcía en aquel sillón. Korra también reía de la misma manera-

\- ¿CÓMO ES QUE ALGUIEN VA A UN EVENTO CON UN VESTIDO DE CARNE Y LUEGO PASA POR UNA PERRERA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -carcajeaba al ver a la superestrella en la tv rodeada de perros que mordían su vestido de carne y la dejaban desnuda en medio de la calle-

\- ESTO ESTÁ DEMASIADO BUENO, TENGO QUE TUITEARLO! -exclamó Mako mientras tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir_\- " LadyGaga en CelebridadesEstúpidas... ¡Dale carne para las perras! ¡Dale carne para las perras! jajajajajaja xoxo"_ Enviar!

\- Amo este programa, sin duda lo veré toooooodo el día! -de pronto el televisor se apagó y una ráfaga de humo salió desde atrás de este y comenzó a chispear-

\- QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE CAAAAARAAAAAAAJ###!?

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Mako**

#%&amp;%$# de tu "%&amp;#! vete a la "$%&amp;" "%#%# televisor de "%&amp;$"

**Korra**

Lo que dijo el de arriba... multiplicado al cubo!

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -replicó Korra mientras Mako corría a ver el televisor, el enchufe estaba despidiendo chispas. De un tirón el molesto chico lo desenchufa-

\- Parece que hubo una subida de corriente y se quemó el televisor

\- PUES ARRÉGALO MARIC#N DE MIERDA, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR VIENDO EL MARATÓN...!

\- ¿TENGO CARA DE SER BENJAMIN FRANKLIN NO SÉ ARREGLAR APARATOS ELÉCTRICOS?

\- NEEEEEECESITO VEEEEER EL MAAAARATTOOOONNNNN O ME PONDREEE COMO UNA FIEEEERAAAAAA... Pd, aún estoy calmada has algo! -Mako se queda viéndola frío.-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Si eso es calma... que no se agiten estas aguas jajajajaja

* * *

\- Ok tengo una ideota -dijo Mako a la desesperada Korra para luego echarse a reír- entiendes... una IDEOTA? jajajajajaja

\- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA BROMAS QUUUUUUEEEEE SE TE OCURRIIIOOO!? -se le fue encima tomándolo de la camisa-

\- Ok ok.. esto es un hotel de departamentos tiene que haber un vecino amable y buena gente que nos preste su televisor... alguien tiene que decirnos que sí!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento 210**

\- NO!

**Apartamento 350**

\- NOOOOO

**Apartamento 611**

\- VAYANSEEEE DE AQUÍIII

**Apartamento 115**

\- GLORIA A DIOOOOSSS!

**Apartamento 590**

\- MAMÁAAA... LLEGARON LOS BAILARINES EXÓTICOS! -Mako y Korra se vieron las caras y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar-

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Esto es ridículo -reclama Mako- tiene que haber un lugar donde podamos ver el maldito programa...

\- Uuuhhh... En el apartamento 612 no vive una triste y venerable anciana? debe tener un venerable televisor y un venerable sofá para posar nuestros no tan venerables traseros!

\- Korra tuviste una gran idea... ¿Hay eclipse lunar o qué?

\- Jajajajajaja ¡NO ERES GRACIOSO! ahora vamos...

Con eso los chicos salieron entre carreras subiendo nueeeevamente las infernales escaleras del Forum Apartment. Ya estaban cansados de subir y bajar los malditos pisos pero estaban demasiado estresados y necesitados de ver el maratón que no les importaba mucho tener que hacerlo...

_"Tock tock tock..."_ -tocó suavemente Mako, conservando la compostora-

\- AAAAAABBBBRRRRAAAAAA! -gritó Korra dezmesuradamente a lo que segundos después una señora rodeada de gatos abrió la puerta y Mako poniendo cara tristes y llenando sus ojitos ámbar de lágrimas falsas, comenzó a decir-

\- Oh Señora... gracias al cielo

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeñines? -pregunta la señora-

\- Es que ha pasado algo terrible... me acaban de diagnosticar una enfermedad terminal llamada... llamada... -titubea-

\- Car..dio...te...sislatosis múltiple protopolitástica congénita... -completó Korra ayudando a su amigo-

\- Uy.. ¿Y qué es eso? -dice la señora horrorizada-

\- ¡Qué no me hace señora! No puedo comer, no puedo dormir... los huesos se me quiebran a cada rato, los dientes se me caen solos y en las noches el dolor es insoportable -decía Mako con su show montado mientras un ridículo sonido de violín aparecía de no se dónde-

\- Si y debería ver lo que pasa cuando toma agua, se le sale por los ojos -decía Korra inspirada- y hace sus necesidades por la boca ya que su trasero no funciona...

\- Korra, creo que ya entendió -dice Mako algo apenado-

\- Y cuando va a tener relaciones sexuales, él agarra y...

\- YAAAAAAAA! -gritó molesto- ya entendió... el hecho es que estoy muy grave señora, a punto de morir.. el médico dijo que mi única esperanza es que me siente frente a un televisor y ponga el canal 405 y lo vea todo el día sin que nadie me moleste pero OH... ¿Quién tendrá un televisor?

\- Yo, yo tengo un televisor -dice la señora de inmediato- además no quiero que te mueras... ¿en serio cagas por la boca?

\- ¿Ajá? -bufa sonrojado-

\- ¿Y besas a tu madre con esa boca?

\- Esssteeee... mi madre murió

\- CON RAZÓN! -exclama la señora dejando frío y temblando de rabia al cejas arqueadas pero la morena lo toma del brazo y lo tranquiliza diciendo-

\- Comentarios no pensados Mako, tranquilízate sí? además ya tenemos el televisor... mantengamos la calma y la compostura... nada puede hacernos enfadar...

Con eso los chicos entran al apartamento de la señora y se sientan en el venerable sofá gastado con motivo floral y la anciana les da el control remoto. Korra lo toma con una sonrisa 'educada' y enciende la tv y comienza a buscar el canal...

\- Es el 405 Korra apresúrate! -presiona Mako-

\- Ya lo sé niño bonito pero no lo encuentro... solo hay 12 canales...

\- No puede ser!

\- OIGA SEÑORA! -llama brusca la morena- ¿USTED NO TIENE DIRECTV?

\- Directv..? QUEJESO? -una vena le brotó en la frente a Korra y luego dice-

\- Televisión por cable... señora... eso es directv

\- Ah si... si tengo televisión por cable...

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL CABLE ENTONCES!? -replica siendo ella ahora la que perdía la compostura. La señora muy relajada responde-

\- Detrás del televisor tonta, ¿cómo crees que enchufo el aparato sino es con un cable?

\- Me da algo...

\- Korra cálmate!

\- ME DAAAA AAALLLGOOOO... ME DAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta la anciana-

\- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ SUCEDE? -inquiere la morena- ¿QUIÉN MIERDA NO TIENE DIRECTV? AHORA MI AMIGO MORIRÁ POR SU CULPA, LE SALE MIERDA POR LA BOCA CUANDO ESTÁ FRUSTRADO Y AHORA POR SU CAUSA LE PASARÁ OTRA VEZ... ÉL MORIRÁ Y USTED TENDRÁ QUE TENER ESE CARGO DE CONSCIENCIA... GRACIAS POR NADA SEÑORA! -con eso Mako y Korra salen del apartamento, pero la señora algo sorprendida, dice-

\- Pero qué es televisión por cable entonces?

\- BÚSQUELO POR INTERNET! -gritaron ambos antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. La señora se queda pensativa un rato y luego exclama para sí misma-

\- ¿Qué es internet?

* * *

**Casa de Jinora...**

* * *

Iroh estaba totalmente aburrido y estresado mientras aquel culto extraño de fanatismo hacia Jesús tenían montado una tarima de karaoke en plena casa con micrófonos cornetas y todo. Estaban gozando un montón... todas ellas..

\- SEEEEEÑÑOOOOORRRR BAAAAAJAAASTEEEE DEL CIEEEEELLOOOO Y ME COMPRAAASTEEEEE... AALLLEEELLLUUUYYAAA! -gritaba Jinora a lo cual otra chica que hacía de corista la siguió-

\- Aleluya! -entonces Jinora mira a Iroh algo molesta y le dice-

\- Viene tu línea Iroh... ¡Cántala!

\- ¡Qué lata das! Ok... qué dice ahí? -preguntó cegatón mientras miraba el televisor que pasaba las letras- Señor... abro mi cuerpo a ti... tómame... tómame todito ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es porno religioso o qué?

\- QUE DIJIIIISTE!? -gritó Jinora muy alterada mientras las otras chicas se tapaban los ojos con horror-

\- Oh... no lo hizo! -dijo una de ellas-

\- ¿Qué dije? -pregunta confundido-

\- Te atreviste a llamar nuestras alabanzas porno religioso?

\- Ahhh eso... ¿pero es que no se dan cuenta? todo el tiempo _"Señor tómame, tómame"_ esas no son alabanzas, son gritos desesperados por sexo sucio en medio de un salón vacío... deberían ser más considerados con las necesidades sexuales de la gente, satanizan eso como si fuera malo... por eso hay tantas monjas locotas y tantos curas pedófilos...

\- ¡Disculpa si difiero 'Señor lo sé todo'! Pero nuestro culto no sataniza el sexo -refuta Jinora- solo se prohibe que dos personas que no estén casadas lo tengan

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

\- mmmm déjame pensar... ¡Embarazos no deseados, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, desunión familiar, falta masiva de leche en polvo en los mercados!

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? -dice Iroh acercándose prometedoramente a Jinora y acorralándola contra una pared mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara- Qué tienes miedo de que te gusten las cosas que puedo ofrecerte y por eso te pones esta careta falsa de adoradora de Jesús

\- Tonterías... he sido devota mi vida entera, un recién llegado no me va a hablar así ni va a hacer que mi fe tambalee

\- Entonces demuéstramelo preciosa -sonríe Iroh haciéndola dudar- mañana, después de clases tú y yo iremos a tomar un café y a caminar o algo... asegúrate de dejar tu biblia en casa... quiero conocer a la verdadera Jinora, entonces veremos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en mis brazos

\- ¡Hecho! -dice ella- pero si no logras hacer que "caiga entre tus brazos" tendrás que convertirte y dejar tus malos pasos, así se salva una vida y todos ganamos... ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a todo amor... -con eso Iroh recoge su pequeño bolso y sale de la casa de Jinora diciendo- y te me quitas ese cuello de tortuga espantoso que llevas siempre, quiero ver si tienes pechugas! -con eso él se va de la casa dejando a las adoradoras de Jesús solas y alborotadas-

* * *

**En la plaza...**

* * *

\- Aquí tienes tu culocertificado! -decía un hombre negro mientras le entregaba a un papel a Bolin quien tenía el trasero mojado ya que lo acababan de bautizar-

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nombre le pusieron a tu trasero?

\- Yolanda! -dice Bolin orgulloso- ¿No es genial?

\- No debería tener un nombre de chicos tu culo? -pregunta Asami extrañada-

\- Yolanda no es un nombre unisex!? -inquiere Bolin con horror-

\- No lo creo Bo

\- Alguien tendrá una explicación que darme grrr! -en eso aparece el hombre negro y le da otro papel a Asami diciendo-

\- Aquí está tu culocertificado hermosa

\- ¡Al fin! Mi culo ya se estaba enfriando... ¿Qué nombre le pusieron a mi culo?

\- Deja ver! -dice Bolin arrancándole el culocertificado- aquí dice que tu trasero se llama... Reverendo Williams?

\- ¿Qué mierda? -dice ella- ¿Quien elige los nombres aquí? -replica la bella Sato al hombre que entregaba los certificados-

\- Lo siento pero tenemos una lista de 1.000 nombres y los elegimos al azar mediante la página !

\- Pues no estoy conforme con el nombre que le dieron a mi trasero!

\- Al menos el tuyo es un reverendo -dice Bolin- Yolanda suena a una mujer que se la pasa borracha en los callejones del bajo mundo e intercambia comida por caricias y arrumacos

\- A veces das miedito Bolin... -dice la chica- ahora vámonos de aquí este lugar apesta...

\- NO! no me iré... estoy culopasando mi mejor culodía de mi toda mi culovida! no me iré jamaaaaaaas!

\- Te compro un perro caliente!

\- SEE YOU EVERYONE! -dice Bolin mientras sin sentir pesar alguno se iba con Sato de aquel lugar mientras decía- el mío que tenga una salchichota!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Forum Apartment...**

* * *

\- YA NO RESIIIISTOOOO! -gritaba Korra mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo al suelo en pleno lobby del forum. Mako le cayó encima a la morena, parecían cansados, exhaustos y sin duda alguna estaban dando un mal vistazo de lo que era vivir allí a los clientes que venían a hospedarse. Sabiendo que la reputación de su amado sitio de trabajo corría peligro, Eska, la recepcionista solo pudo verlos, chasquear la lengua y volver a lo suyo... importándole una mierda...

\- ¡ESKA! -gritó Mako apareciéndose en la recepción con ojos blancos del desespero- ¡He tenido un día atroz! ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó?

\- No! -dice ella seca-

\- Pero es interesante...

\- Aún no...

\- Te gustará!

\- Sigue sin importarme...

\- Hay sufrimiento!

\- Ok entonces sí -voltea con una mirada siniestra-

\- Pues resulta que nuestro televisor se arruinó cuando estábamos viendo el maratón de _'Celebridades Haciendo Estupideces'_, como era nuestro programa favorito tuvimos que buscar por todo el maldito edificio un lugar donde hubiese un televisor por cable pero llevamos todo el día buscando y aún nada...

\- Disculpe señorita, quisiera registrarme en el hotel -dijo un cliente-

\- ESTOY CONTANDO UNA HISTORIA! TE IMPORTA!? -le gritó al cejas arqueadas a aquel sujeto que permaneció callado y en shock- DIOS QUÉ EGOISTA ES ESE SUJETO, QUERIENDO ACAPARAR TODA LA ATENCIÓN...

\- ¡Mako! -dice Eska aburrida-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú acaparas toda mi atención...

\- Exacto... tu eres mía en este momento... ese sujeto no puede venir y robar tu atención así como así...

\- Si no llegas al punto rápido mi atención se irá a otro lado

\- Como sea el hecho es que Korra y yo estamos desesperados porque el maratón está a punto de acabar y nos lo estamos perdiendo...

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- ¿No es obvio bonita? -replica Korra- ¿tienes una tv disponible para que podamos ver nuestro maratón?

\- Ah si... tengo una -los chicos chocan los 5 y celebran alegres-

\- Bien donde está!?

\- Por allá! -señala Eska-

\- Por allá?

\- Por allá qué?

\- Está?

\- Está qué?

\- EL TELEVISOR!

\- cuál televisor!?

\- YO LA MATOOOO! -gritaba Korra mientras se le iba encima al mesón de la recepción pero Mako la agarraba para que no cometiera una locura. Los clientes seguían yéndose espantados al ver aquel alboroto-

\- jajajajajaja solo estoy jugando con ustedes -brome Eska- aquí tengo un pequeño televisor -lo saca de debajo de la recepción- es pequeño pero tiene cable y...

\- POOON EL CANAAAL YAAAAA MAAAAKOO! -decía desesperada mientras el chico de las cejas arqueadas tomaba el control pero no parecía hacer efecto en la tv. Desesperado, el ojos dorados se voltea y le dice a Korra-

\- No funciona!

\- Es que está al revés! -responde la morena-

\- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?

\- ¡NO LO SÉ AAAAAAHHHH! -gritaron como dos imbéciles para luego ponerse a gritar aterrados. Eska simplemente le dió vuelta al control en las manos del maestro fuego mientras lo veía sintiendo pena ajena. Mako se sonrojó un poco y luego dijo-

\- jejejeje claro que sabía qué hacer... -sonreía nervioso- no es que estaba tan presionado y desesperado por ver el programa que no estaba pensando con claridad jejeje porque eso no es lo que me pasó

* * *

**Confesionario: Eska**

¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Digo lo que pienso o hay líneas preparadas? ¿Lo que quiera? ah ok... -hablaba con el director- bueno lo que yo pienso es que... este... bueno... ¡Olvídenlo ya lo olvidé!

* * *

Korra y Mako se tiran al suelo a ver el programa en el televisorcito allí mismo en el lobby del forum apartment cuando llegan Bolin, Asami y Iroh y los ven allí tirados...

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Por qué están allí tirados mirando la tv en el lobby? -pregunta Iroh-

\- Mi trasero se llama Yolanda! -confiesa Bolin con una sonrisita a sus adentros-

\- El televisor se dañó y vivimos una odisea para poder terminar de ver nuestro maratón. -contestó Mako-

\- ¿Esperen... el televisor se dañó? -inquirió el ojos dorados con extrañamiento-

\- El mío se llama Reverendo Williams -completa Sato con una sonrisa tonta-

\- Si, comenzó a dar chispas y se apagó... maldito televisor no sirve! -refunfuñó Korra-

\- Saben chicos, el televisor no se dañó... siempre hace eso cuando hay una subida de corriente pero a los 5 minutos se arregla... -afirma Iroh- y ya que ustedes están tan cómodos aquí viendo su tonto programa ¡Pido el televisor para ver el Victoria's Secret! -con eso el chico loquillo sale corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar primero pero Mako y Korra se levantan y van detrás de él-

\- ESPEEEERAAAAA... EL TELEVISOR ES NUESTROOOO!

Con eso Bolin, Asami y Eska se quedaron viendo para los lados en silencio en aquella recepción. Pero entonces Bolin se acerca a la morena y con una sonrisa confiada le dice...

\- ¿Qué tal? Mi culo se llama Yolanda... y el tuyo? -Asami se golpea la frente pensando que esa era una frase terrible para decirle a una chica y que Eska lo abofetearía, pero contradictoriamente, la morena sonrió levemente y le dice-

\- Alberto... fui a la convención del año pasado -Bolin sonríe de oreja a oreja y poniendo su brazo para apoyarse en la recepción, la mira a los ojos y le dice-

\- Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? No puedo con estos títulos de capítulos jajajaja **

**Cuéntenme qué opinaron en sus reviews please!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más seguido...**

**Como dijera Bolin... _SEE YOU EVERYONE!_**


	8. Cantos de Ballenas

**Bueno bueno, ProtaDarnell reportándose al oficio...**

**No hay mucho que decir de este loco fic que no tiene ningún sentido más que hacerlos reír...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Cantos de Ballenas**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles... quizás Jueves...o Viernes... uno de esos días es hoy y todos los chicos estaban en los últimos minutos de la clase con el profesor Tenzin que había llegado algo 'enfocado' esa mañana, su índice de perversión no estaban tan altos.

\- ...Y entonces lo multiplican por esto, lo dividen por aquello y el resultado lo elevan al cuadrado mesopotámico de 15 y lo multidividen por el múltiplo resultante de la ecuación 'A' -finalizó el profesor teniendo el pizarrón lleno de letras y números mientras todos sus estudiantes estaban con los ojos bien abiertos mirando aquello, las letras parecían saltar del pizarrón y moverse... o tal vez sólo era mala visión-

\- Maldición, necesito lentes! -dice Asami-

\- Bien chicos, resuelvan el otro ejercicio

\- Tiene que ser una broma, verdad? -bufa Korra-

\- No veo como puede ser una broma... ESTO ES UNA UNIVERSIDAD! -dijo de manera autoritaria y ridícula-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Universidad mi trasero, ese tipo es tan pervertido que va al baño de las CHICAS a hacerse la p"$% y se graba para luego vender los cds quemaditos en la calle del frente. ¿Qué cómo sé que París es lejos? Porque vi el trailer censurado en Youtube.

* * *

\- Escuche profesorcito -rió Mako-

\- PROFESOR TENZIN PARA TI! -le gritó al cejas arqueadas en toda la cara dejándolo un poco asombrado y con gotas de saliva en sus mejillas-

\- Ok dos cosas... -dijo Mako saliendo de su horror- primero, ¿Qué sucede con usted hoy? ¡Está como enojado! y Segundo... ¿Comió pan de ajo? ¡Su aliento está fatal!

\- YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO CON NADIE AIIIIYAAAA! -luego de aquello Tenzin le dió un manotón al escritorio destrozándolo por completo frente a los chicos que quedaron sumamente horrorizados-

\- Hay un dicho muy popular y sabio que dice, 'Si no eres feliz, fracasaste como lombriz' jajajajajajajaja -carcajeó Iroh- usted es una pésima lombriz!

\- SUFICIENTE! -gritó- TODOS VAN A HACER EL EXAMEN Y LO VAN A PRESENTAR AHORA O REPROBARÁN ESTE CURSO! -con eso el profesor salió del salón golpeando la puerta-

\- Me gustaba más cuando era pervertido -exclama Mako-

\- Oye Mak -llamó Iroh a su amigo- ¿Notaste que tu hermano está dormido y babeando sus cuadernos?

\- Ah si, no durmió anoche... de hecho me sorprende que esté durmiendo ahorita, tiene pesadillas espantosas y se despierta gritando y haciendo un alboroto

\- ¡Cómo Korra los Lunes! jajajajajajajajaja -se burla Asami-

\- Escúchame niña bonita yo...

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH -gritó Bolin mientras se despertaba de un salto y comenzaba a correr a todos lados del salón gritando como niña colegiala- AAAAHAHHHHH MMMAAAAMAAAAHHHHHH -inmediatamente le tomó a Mako con fuerza la camisa y comenzó a gritarle en la cara- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -después corrió hacia el asiento de Iroh y lo volteó con mucha fuerza arrojando al maestro fuego al suelo, más tarde corrió y le picó la nariz a Korra y le arrancó un cabello a Asami todo sin dejar de gritar. Luego abrió la puerta y salió pegando gritos del salón dejando a todo mundo en blanco-

\- ¿Guat da faq guas dat? -reclama Korra impresionada, entonces Iroh aún en el suelo ríe y dice-

\- I was a caca -todos lo ven extrañados sin entender ni jota de lo que dijo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Así se dice 'Guasacaca' en inglés ¿Entienden? I-was-a-caca jajajajajajajaja

* * *

\- ¿Qué dijiste Iroh? -inquirió Mako extrañado-

\- Por supuesto que no lo saben... Soy un cuchillo en inglés! jejeje -presumió-

\- Hablando de eso alguien tiene un cuchillo para asesinarlo? -dice Korra- ¿no? bueno, supongo que yo misma tendré que ir a buscarlo a la fuente de sodas -con eso la morena camina fuera del salón sin antes decir- haz tus plegarias Iroh, de hoy no pasas!

Inmediatamente que la morena salió Bolin que venía gritando la tropezó y ambos se cayeron al suelo. Entonces Bolin comenzó a mecerla y golpearla levemente contra el suelo mientras seguía gritando...

\- QUUUEEE MIEEEEEDOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- SUEEEELTAME MARIPOSO! -todos en el salón comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver aquel show montado. Mako incluso se limpió una lágrima luego de reír tanto-

\- Esta ha sido por lejos la mejor clase que hemos tenido! -choca manos con Iroh y Asami y luego los tres sacan sus teléfonos celulares para grabar en gloriosa calidad HD como Bolin gritaba mientras arrastraba a Korra por los suelos como un coleto-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

El receso llegó rápido y los chicos salieron a comer a la fuente de soda's. Mako, Iroh y Bolin estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Korra llegó toda sucia y despeinada y con mirada asesina. Se sentó frente a ellos mirándolos de muerte, a Bolin por ser el causante de eso y a Mako y Iroh por tener que taparse la boca para no reír...

\- Ni una palabra!

\- Técnicamente las risas no son palabras así que podemos...

\- NIII UNAAAA PALABRAAAAA! -replica callando a los chicos-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Esta es una universidad de locos, primero el profesor pervertido dejó de ser pervertido y ahora es más seco que el desierto del Sahara. Bolin tiene pesadillas y se despierta pegando gritos como mujer y ahora Korra está molesta... este será un laaaargo día

* * *

\- Korra? -lo llamó Bolin con ojitos tristes-

\- QUUUUUEEEEE!?

\- ¿Me perdonas? -Korra no pudo más que quedar sorprendida de la humildad del chico de ojos verdes quien la veía con carita de perro regañado, era demasiada ternuda... ¿Cómo decirle que no?

\- ¡NO! -replicó la morena para seguir comiendo-

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mak? -preguntó Iroh al ojos dorados luego de verlo suspirar como presionado-

\- Estoy nervioso, hoy tengo mi primera clase de manejo en 5 años y estoy ante extrema presión...

\- ¿Por qué tan presionado, mujercita? -se burla Korra-

\- Yo les diré -intervino Bolin luego de un gran bostezo- hace 5 años Mako presentó su primera clase de manejo, fue un día muy pero muy oscuro... -con eso todos los chicos miran hacia arriba esperando a que el narrador le diera la gana de mandarnos el flash back...

\- EL FLASH BACK IDIOTA! -le gritó Korra al narrador-

_"Ah si... voy"_

* * *

**Flash Back...**

Era un día oscuro, oooossscuuurrroooo... ¡Iba a llover! Mako caminó hacia un auto gris con una sombrilla negra y ocupó el asiento del piloto a lo que no mucho tiempo después una mujer gorda de cabellos amarillos, verrugas en la cara y mirada de fastidio entró y se sentó de copiloto teniendo una libreta. Entonces sin siquiera mirar a Mako o dejar de escribir, le pregunta-

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Mako!

\- ¿Cómo se escribe eso?

\- ¿No sabe cómo se escribe Mako?

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, PROFESOR!? -le gritó la mujer con ínfulas de pelea logrando intimidar un poco al chico-

\- Ok ok... se escribe M-A-K-O...

\- Más despacio niño no tengo fusiles, tengo dedos -Mako rodó los ojos y prosiguió-

\- M...A...K...O...

\- ...O... listo! ¡Tienes un extraño e irritante nombre Mako! -dice la mujer haciendo que el chico de cejas arqueadas se extrañe-

\- ¿Gracias?... De seguro usted también tiene un lindo nombre... ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, ABOGADO!? -gritó de nuevo con intensidad-

\- No yo solo... -la mujer le da un golpe con la mano detrás de la cabeza pegándosela del volante y dice-

\- Mejor cállate y conduce!

\- OUCH! -replica zobándose la frente... y el cerebelo. Entonces tomó el volante con algo de miedo y encendió el auto-

\- No tiembles...

\- No lo hago por eso... tengo frío! ¡llueve a cantaros!

\- Seeh sobre eso... maneja con cuidado niño o arrollarás a alguien -pero Mako no pudo escuchar nada debido a que un rayo retumbó con fuerza haciendo mucho escándalo-

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, SORDO!? ¡MEJOR CONDUCE!

\- Al instante! -con eso Mako pisa el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas y el carro sale disparado como un misil, la profesora de manejo se puso a gritar como loca-

\- NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO.. VAS A MATARNOS!

\- INTENTO FRENAR... PERO LOS FRENOS NO FUNCIONAN

\- QUUUUUUEEEEE!?

\- AAAAHHHHH -gritó Mako-

\- OOOUUUUHHHHHH -gritó la mujer-

\- Espere, sincronicemos nuestros gritos para que halla más armonía -con eso ambos aclararon la garganta y comenzaron a gritar sincronizadamente-

\- AAARRRGGGHHHHH MAAAAMAAAAAAHHH -luego de dar varias vueltas y piruetas, Mako arrolló a un pobre anciano y terminaron chocando contra un árbol. Las bolsas de aire se activaron y no pasó a mayores. Al anciano se lo llevaron al hospital. Aún con las caras pegadas a las bolsas de aire, Mako pudo escuchar el gruñido de esa señora, así que para animar las cosas, Mako, aún sin despegar la cara de la bolsa de aire, exclamó-

\- ¿Dónde está mi licencia de conducir? jejejeje

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

\- Entonces mi hermano quedó con un gran trauma que no ha podido superar desde aquella vez -finaliza Bolin con un bostezo- ay Dios que sueño!

\- Esa es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida

\- ¿Qué acaso a ti no te asusta nada? -le recriminó el cejas arqueadas a la morena-

\- Naah, una vez vi a mi abuelo desnudo orinando en el monte, fue en una excursión familiar... desde ese momento le perdí el miedo a todo lo demás! -dice ella relajada-

\- Iroh ¿me quieres acompañar a hacer mi prueba de manejo? No quiero ir solo... claro, si no tienes nada que hacer!

\- Claro que iré contigo, no tengo absolutamente nada que...

\- Hola Iroh! -interrumpió Jinora apareciendo frente a los chicos luciendo una blusa azul muy decente pero no era cuello de tortuga y una falda de jean hasta las rodillas. Iroh casi escupe la comida-

\- Jinora!

\- ¿No ibas a olvidar nuestra cita, verdad?

\- No para nada... jejeje lo siento Makito pero tengo una cita con esta mujer de Dios

\- ALELUYAAAAHHH! -gritó esta mientras lo jalaba del brazo y se lo llevaba arrastrando de allí-

\- Sin embargo -continúa Korra- vivir eso sí podría traumarme...

\- ¿Quién me acompaña a hacer mi prueba de manejo? -rogó Mako-

\- Ay lo siento chiquito pero no podré ir contigo estoy muuuuy ocupada!

\- ¿Haciendo nada verdad?

\- Bingo! -dice con gran descaro y una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- ¿Qué tal tú Bolin?

\- Yo me encerraré en un casillero o algo para tratar de dormir y que no pueda salir cuando me despierte la pesadilla.

\- Bien! hagan eso...! increíbles amigos que me gasto! iré a pedirle ayuda a alguien más!

\- Que te vaya bien chiquitín! -se burló Korra. Luego de irse ambos chicos apareció Asami corriendo hacia la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

\- Olvidalo, no usaré ese vestido que me recomendaste -bufa la ojos azules- los jeans son lo mío...

\- De eso hablaremos luego pero... ESTOY FELIZ! -dijo Asami-

\- Oh que bien... ¿te sacaste la lotería o algo? ¡Le debo un dinero a "Alguien"! -le susurró de manera fría y sospechosa-

\- No, es mejor que sacarse la lotería... -Korra rueda los ojos y bebe un poco de agua- ¡CREO QUE ME GUSTA IROH! -al escuchar aquello Korra escupió toda el agua encima de Asami mojándola en un instante-

\- ¿Qué c#ñ$ dijiste?

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Eso estaba en el libreto!? ¡No juegues! ¡Qué asco!

* * *

\- Creo que siempre lo he sabido... pero ahora estoy segura, siendo algo por él -Korra parecía impactada-

\- Yo también siento algo por él linda, pero es todo menos amor jejeje

\- Pero es que él es tan lindo, tan decidido.. tan honesto

\- Si, sobretodo decidido y honesto jajajajajajaja te faltó Maduro jajajajajajaja

\- Ok ok, se que no es perfecto pero...

\- ¿PERFECTO? Iroh ni siquiera es imperfecto, es menos que eso... yo creo que es Anti-imperfecto que es menos que imperfecto y MUCHO menos que perfecto

\- ¡YA ENTENDÍ! basta ¿quieres? -le replica-

\- ¿Qué le ves a ese tipo? Nunca pensé que te gustaría, es lo contrario a ti, es una mala influencia, no lo permitiré!

\- Pero es que sus ojitos son tan lindos, Mako tiene el mismo color de ojos no puedes negar que son hermosos...

\- Ehhmmm -titubeó- yo les daría un 7 de 10 ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Que pues me gusta, mi corazón late por él y quiero que me ayudes a conquistarlo.

\- ¿Conquistarlo? Ábrele las piernas y listo! es un p#to!

\- Por favor por favor por favoooor! -rogó- ayúdame a que se fije en mi y sólo en mi... ¿me ayudas?

\- Ay Asami quisiera, pero estoy muy ocupada no tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues que pasaré todo el día pensando en algo para hacer!

\- No tienes qué ya yo te evité esa molestia, vamos! -la tira del brazo y ambas se van de aquel lugar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el área de los casilleros...**

* * *

\- Hola Tahno -saluda Mako al oscuro chico que prendía algunas velas en su oscuro casillero que no era tan oscuro como la oscura alma de aquel oscuro chico- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No tan bien -responde serio- los espíritus están molestos conmigo porque anoche no les sacrifiqué la cabra ceremonial en las montañas del este... -Mako queda frío-

\- Nos vemos... -pero luego de dar tres pasos se devuelve con cara de presión- oye.. -le dice- ¿sabes conducir?

\- ¡Por supuesto que se conducir! Voy en jeep a las granjas lejanas para robarme las cabras... y además quién no sabe conducir? ¡Solo un tarado, un idiota, un ignorante, un bobo, un sonso, un bueno para nada, un...

\- Ok ya entendí no tienes que...

\- ...Un cabeza hueca, un estúpido, un...

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó molesto para luego reír nervioso- el caso es... que tengo una prueba de manejo esta tarde pero estoy algo oxidado con eso de manejar... ¿Me ayudas?

\- Ayudar no es mi fuerte -responde Tahno- más bien me gusta esclavizar y subyugar a las personas, condenándolas a un oscuro final de miedo y terror hasta que sus vísceras se salgan del espanto y sus corazones exploten de sangre por la impotencia de estar agonizando lenta y dolorosamente...

\- ¿Es un sí?

\- Supongo -suspiró aburrido para luego irse de allí-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ok... sé que me arrepentiré de esto, me súper arrepentiré de esto... pero necesito esa maldita licencia de conducir... NADIE IMPEDIRÁ QUE LA TENGA... ¿En serio ese chico sacrifica cabras?

* * *

\- MAKO! -dijo la voz de Bolin de repente- POR AQUÍ... EN EL CASILLERO! -el cejas arqueadas miró por el casillero de al lado y allí estaba su hermano metido-

\- Bolin ¡No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te meterías allí! ¿verdad?

\- No quería hacer berrinche cuando me despertara pero ahora tengo muchas de hacer pipí y no puedo salir... oh no.. espera... Ya no hace falta!

\- Ewww -tiembla de asco y se va de allí-

* * *

**Más Tarde en el apartamento...**

* * *

\- Ok -decía Korra mientras caminaba en círculos rodeando a Asami quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala- Si quieres lanzarte a la cacería primero deberás aprender a cazar...

\- Wow eso fue tan redundante que no me lo esperaba...

\- Me imagino que estás acostumbrada a que los chicos te lluevan...

\- Como una interminable lluvia de granizo -completa Sato-

\- Pero si tú quieres conquistar a un chico, deberás dar el primer paso... Iroh es un p#to así que llamar su atención no puede ser tan difícil, pero si quiere que te vea como más que un juguete sexual, deberás atraparlo con tus encantos... veamos qué tienes... Yo seré Iroh y tú tratarás de conquistarme

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Noooohhh ensayemos lo que dirás el día de su boda tonta, claro que ahora!

\- Bien, si tú lo dices... -con eso la ojos verdes se puso de pie y Korra comenzó a caminar todo feo con las piernas abiertas, algo jorobada y con una sonrisa cínica, entonces escupe al suelo y se frota la entrepierna-

\- Hola lindura... soy Iroh... -escupe de nuevo- amo el sexo y todo lo que me traiga placer

\- No hagas eso! -dice Asami asqueada-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso... pararte así, frotarte la entrepierna... es asqueroso!

\- Tengo que actuar como un hombre o sino no funcionará... además esto es exactamente lo que él hace siempre

\- Pero cuando él lo hace es sexy -se muerde los labios- cuando tu lo haces es perturbador, no me recuerdas a Iroh, me recuerdas a Miley Cyrus

\- ¿Vas a conquistarme si o no?

\- Bien... -se aclara la garganta- Hola Iroh yo... este... jejeje... quería decirte que...

\- Oh Dios estoy taaan excitado, tengo una erección que llega de aquí hasta china, si hubiera alguien que me ayudara con eso...

\- Iroh yo... quería... preguntarte... si... querrías salir...

\- ¿Salir? ¿Adónde? ¿A un prostíbulo? ¡Oh claro.. eres brillante!

\- NO C#Ñ# ESCÚCHAME! YO TE AMO! -Korra queda algo impresionada y luego responde-

\- Si le dices eso saldrá corriendo y no volverás a verlo... Debes ser un poco más sutil, atacar lo que le guste, sus puntos débiles, que sienta que estar al estar contigo tiene todo lo que necesita y que nadie más se lo puede dar. Podrías acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, acercarte a él y mirarlo a los ojos... -exclama la morena mientras hacía exactamente aquello que estaba diciendo, entonces Bolin abre la puerta del departamento y se encuentra con que Korra y Asami estaban a punto de besarse, se horrorizó de inmediato y gritó-

\- AAAHHH QUÉ ES ESTO!?

\- Bolin no es lo que parece! -gritó Asami-

\- NOOO... ALÉJENSE DE MI... MUERES IMPURAS AAAAHHHHH! -gritó como idiota para luego salir corriendo de allí

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako y Tahno esperaban en la pista de manejo de la universidad a que llegara la profesora. Mako estaba muy nervioso y Tahno no parecía poder soportar la luz del sol...

\- Ok... encender el auto, pisar el embrague, acelerar... no se me debe olvidar! -repetía nervioso-

\- Deja ya de estar tan apático cejas bonitas... conducir no es tan complicado, solo imagina que piloteas el espíritu de un dragón negro satánico y tu único móvil es traer la oscuridad y la desgracia al planeta tierra...

\- Oh seeh, ahora lo tengo todo muuuy claro! -refunfuña-

\- Ve a tomar tu puesto, se que puedes hacerlo... -Mako sonríe y va a tomar su asiento. Entonces Tahno ve al cielo y dice- Bien espíritus malvados, no pueden seguir enojados conmigo, ya hice mi acto bondadoso que me piden cada 4 años -dicho esto el chico se va de allí dejando solo al cejas arqueadas entrando en el auto-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Muy bien aquí voy, estoy un poco nervioso, no quisiera que volviera a pasar el susto que pasé aquella vez. Aunque por otro lado.. eso pasó hace 5 años, estoy en una escuela diferente, tendré un profesor diferente... No está lloviendo, qué podría salir mal?

* * *

\- ¿Nombre? -escuchó Mako decir a una voz ronca y desinteresada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo y volteó su mirada lentamente como si no quisiera ver, entonces encontró a la misma mujer gorda de cabello amarillo y arrugas en la cara anotando en el cuaderno. Mako mentó madre en la mente y exclamó-

\- AY NO! ¿Usted? -la mujer voltea y lo mira de pies a cabeza-

\- Oh no... esas cejas... Yo conozco esas cejas... ¡TÚ!

\- Pero usted era la profesora de manejo de la otra escuela, ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Pues me transfirieron aquí.. ¿QUÉ ERES, DETECTIVE!?

\- Hay rumores pero no -sonrió-

\- Espero que en estos cinco años hayas aprendido a manejar niño bonito porque sino nunca tendrás tu licencia de conducir -de pronto un trueno se dejó escuchar y el cielo se nublo rápidamente-

\- Por tu p#%# madre AHORA VA A LLOVER?

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, CLIMATÓLOGO?

\- No haga eso, quiere!?

\- Qué no haga qué? -replicó a la defensiva-

\- Eso de andar diciendo ¿Qué eres, Juez!?

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, JUEZ!? -Mako queda frío y bufa aburrido-

\- ¿Sabe qué? ¡Salgamos de esto de una vez!

Con eso el chico encendió el motor, se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y respiró profundo. Entonces abrió sus ojos y comenzó a avanzar con mucha delicadeza, rodó unos metros hasta que de pronto se le fue el pie y pisó con mucha fuerza el pedal y el auto salió disparado rompiendo el cerco de la universidad y saliendo a la calle...

\- Aquí vamos otra vez -aclaró la mujer su garganta- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MUCHACHO VAS A MATARNOOOOSSS!

\- ESTA VEZ... TENDRÉ ESA MALDITA LICENCIA! -acto seguido el chico maniobra luego de salir a la autopista y queda justo en el lado contrario donde los carros venían de frente a toda velocidad-

\- PADRENUESTRO QUE ESTÁS EN EL CIELO, SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE AAAAHHH CUIDADOOOO -gritaba la mujer. Pero Mako parecía confiado, finalmente había superado su temor y como si se tratase de uno de esos juegos de carros en el xbox que tanto jugaba comenzó a girar de aquí para allá evadiendo los autos que venían con mucha maestría. Entonces abrió una afluente y se pasó hacia la otra vía en giro de 180° quedando justo en la posición correcta. Siguió manejando sobrepasando algunos autos y se devolvió a la universidad hasta detenerse sin problemas en el aglomerado estacionamiento sin tocar ningún otro auto-

\- SIIIII CARAJ# LO HICE!

\- No puedo creerlo -dice la mujer impactada- Si eras tan buen conductor ¿Por qué apestabas en las demás pruebas?

\- Supongo que alguna tontería existencial y psicológica como que estuve atrapado a mis miedos y al dejarlos ir pude ceder a la libertad de conducir libremente... O TAL VEZ SEA PORQUE SOY JOD#DAMENTE GENIAL!

\- Vale, eres muy humilde

\- ¿QUÉ ERES, UNA PREDICADORA!? ¡DAME MI MALDITA LICENCIA! -la mujer le entrega el documento y Mako abre la puerta del auto y comienza a irse entre saltos y demostraciones de fuego control-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Iroh llevó a Jinora a comer en lo que el llamó un 'lujoso restaurant de primera' así que la chica predicadora se esperaba algo de cinco estrellas y, a decir verdad.. Iroh se veía como un chico que tenía un paladar muy exigente y además su perfume olía delicioso, se notaba que era costoso.

* * *

**Confesionario: Jinora**

Bien, este Iroh dijo que me llevaría a un increíble lugar para comer. Según él me voy a divertir como nunca, por su bien espero que sea cierto. Pero mi mayor motivación de aquí es para metérmele por los ojos... CON LA BIBLIA! ese chico se convertirá al culto quiera o no!

* * *

\- Y bien... ¡Aquí es! -Jinora voltea emocionada esperando encontrarse con un imponente restaurant carísimo de mariscos con puertas de vidrio rodantes y música de fondo. Pero entonces su semblante decae cuando se da cuenta que frente a ellos lo que había era un sucio callejón sin salida donde estaba un carro de perro calientes y hamburguesas donde la gente comía parada como cerdos y se llenaban la boca de salsa-

\- ¡Qué es esto!? -replica Jinora- Dijiste que iríamos el mejor sitio para comer!

\- ESTE es el mejor sitio para comer -afirma- además de ser un sitio extremadamente genial sientes la adenalina de luchar por la comida...

\- ¿Qué te refieres con...?

\- Ven conmigo! -la jala del brazo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Jinora**

Señor... me encomiendo a ti!

* * *

\- Oye... Care burro! -llamo Iroh al hombre negro, sudado y sin camisa que cocinaba el dudoso alimento- prepárame un cañón de salchichón que queso extra y una bebida revienta culos gigantes-

\- Al instante Iroh!

\- Tú que quieres amor? -le preguntó a la horrorizada Jinora-

\- ¿Una ensalada? -al oír aquello todo mundo se silenció y la miraron como si fuera una extraterrestre, acto seguido todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y entre ellos Iroh, la predicadora hubiera querido ascender al cielo en ese momento, todo con tal de salir de allí-

\- ¿UNA ENSALADA? jajajajajajajajajajaja

\- Iroh soy vegetariana

\- ¡Tonterías! Es momento de que tengas una iniciación con la CARNE, CARNE jajajaja Oye Care Burro, prepárale una hamburguesa triple a la dama y métele unas hojas de lechuga... es vegetariana...

\- ¿Quieres también la bebida revienta culos, Iroh? -le pregunta-

\- Naah descuida, el culo se lo rompo yo después jajajajajajaja

* * *

**Confesionario: **

**Jinora**

La estoy pasando FATAL, esta es la peor cita del mundo... bueno, es la primera que he tenido.

**Iroh**

Soy todo un as con las chicas, el corazón de esa chica debe estar impactado de amor por mi. Ahora a conquistarla.

* * *

Los chicos fueron a sentarse en unas cajas para devorar su comida. Iroh parecía una aspiradora acabando con todo con rapidez. Jinora se lumitó a tomar la lechuga, bañarla con refresco para quitarle el exceso de salsa y comenzó a comerla.

\- Y... ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

\- Sabes que no puedo mentir -dijo ella-

\- Lo sé.. ¿Cómo conociste los caminos del Señor? -le pregunta el chico de ojos dorados-

\- Me crie en una familia dividida, mi padre me abandonó y tuve que encargarme de mis hermanos porque mi mamá se la pasaba enferma. Tantas preocupaciones y deudas me llevaron a buscar la ayuda divina

\- ¿Y eres feliz haciendo lo que haces? -los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de inmediato-

\- Me encanta lo que hago... algunos se burlan de mi porque tengo fe, pero es más que eso... Yo creo en Dios y trato de ser una buena persona pero ser una chica entrando en la adultez, teniendo que lidiar con la universidad y apegarse a los temas religiosos no es fácil

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando te conocí la primera vez me pareciste que eras una loca fanática de Jesús -Jinora sonríe-

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Me parece que eres una loca fanática de Jesús con motivos para serlo -ella se extraña un poco- De verdad no sabía lo que implicaba... tal vez después de eso, podamos ser buenos amigos

\- ¿Sólo amigos? -pregunta ella un poco baja de ánimos-

\- Seamos sinceros Jinora, esta cita es una farsa -ella asiente cabizbaja- yo quería solo tentarte para que dejaras tus caminos y tú querías salir conmigo para lograr que yo aprendiera del Señor

\- Pero podrías aprender... si quisieras!

\- Dios nunca me aceptaría... estoy demasiado echado a perder -con eso Jinora le pone su pequeña y caliente mano sobre la del chico sonrojándolo un poco, entonces lo mira a los ojos y le dice-

\- Dios acepta a todos los que quieran cambiar y volverse... No estás echado a perder... bueno si... pero nada que no se pueda arreglar -Iroh sonríe-

\- Fue un placer tener esta cita de amigos contigo

\- Igualmente...

En ese momento Korra y Asami que buscaban insistentemente al chico en la calle se dirigieron a su lugar de comida favorita en aquel callejón oscuro y allí los vio, Asami. Iroh y Jinora estaban sentados juntos a la mesa, sonriendo, sonrojándose... ¡TOMÁNDOSE DE LAS MANOS!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Oh por Dios... qué demonios es esto!

* * *

\- Asami -dijo Korra en voz baja sintiéndose mal por su amiga quien se dió la vuelta y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar llorando, la morena corrió tras de ella y se detuvieron en el banco de un parque-

\- No puedo creer que me hiciera esto Korra yo.. yo iba a decirle que lo amo y él... él está con ella?

\- Asami pero sabes que él tendría una cita con ella, era solo algo falso e inocente...

\- Lo que vimos no fue falso e inocente -replica ella- tal vez tenías razón y Iroh era la persona menos indicada para mi... Tal vez debería dejar de buscarlo

\- O... tal vez deberías hacerlo pagar -ríe malvadamente-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Déjamelo a mi hermosa, yo me encargo! -ambas se ven las caras y dejan salir otra sonrisita malvada-

* * *

**Esa noche en el Forum Apartment...**

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Entré al apartamento y allí estaba todo mundo muy callado, era raro que Iroh no estuviera viendo la televisión nocturna o que Korra no cantara a todo pulmón con su horrible voz mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Muuuuy extraño

* * *

\- Chicos no van a creerlo tengo mi licencia de conducir… ¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas al entrar al cuarto de los hombres donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos junto a un tranquilo Bolin que estaba acostado sobre la cama-

\- Shhhh despertarás a tu hermano, Bobo! -regañó Korra. Asami hacía sonidos raros con su boca como si estuviera tratando de imitar el canto de una ballena-

\- OOUUUUHHHH MAAAAOOOOUUUUUU MUUUUIIIIIIAAAAA

\- ¿Y a esta ya la enloquecieron? -preguntó el ojos dorados con la ceja levantada-

\- No, descubrimos que la manera de hacer que Bolin duerma plácidamente y no tenga pesadillas es si duerme escuchando cantos de ballenas

\- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida... ¿Cantos de ballena? ¿Estás de c#ña?

\- Mira lo tranquilo que se ve -Acotó Korra-

\- MMMMAAAAAEEEEOOOOOO MUUUUIIIIIAAAAAUUUUU

\- Deja de hacer eso, pareciera que te doliera el estómago -ríe Mako- además apartense todos, mi hermano no necesita esos estúpidos sonidos para dormir... solo necesita un beso de buenas noches

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Viejo, yo no voy a besarlo -acotó Iroh-

\- Yo solía besar en la frente a mi hermano cuando mi mamá no estaba y dormía como un bebé.. Observen! -Con eso Mako se acercó a Bolin y Asami ya hacía rato había dejado de emitir los cantos de ballenas, entonces cuando Mako bajó la cabeza para besar en la frente a su hermano, el ojos verdes despierta de inmediato sentándose de golpe y dándole un fuerte cabezazo a su hermano que cae al suelo de inmediato-

\- AAAAAHHHHHHH QQUUUUEEEE PESADILLAAAAA! -Gritó Bolin poniéndose a brincar nuevamente por tener otra pesadilla-

\- MAAADREEE SAAANTAAA ME DESGRACIÓ LAS CEJAAAAS! -le siguió Mako contorsionándose en el suelo-

\- BOLIN CONTRÓLATE! -lo atrapa Korra y lo aprieta con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse, entonces Asami comenzó a cantar otra vez-

\- MMMMUUUUUUAAAAA DUUUUEEERRMEEETEEEEEE -el sonido ballenoso de su canto hizo que el chico lentamente cerrara sus ojos otra vez. Lo acostaron en la cama y salieron del cuarto olvidándose del pobre Mako-

\- AAAAAHHHH DUEEELEEEE... OIGAN NO SE VAYAN! SI ME DEJAN AQUÍ NO SERÉ MÁS EL CHICO DE LAS CEJAS ARQUEADAS... ¡ESTOY SANGRANDO! -los chicos salieron como si nada dejando a Mako con su dolor en sus inconfundibles cejas-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado :) como pueden ver este episodio lo hice un poquito más largo para aquellos que me pedían que los alargara un poco, a veces se puede, a veces no... hoy se pudo :)**

**Me cuentan que opinaron en sus reviews... Gracias por leer... Bye!**


	9. Cómo Morir en 7 Días!

Pues hola a todos!

Recientemente este fic ha sobrepasado las 1500 visitas y por eso quise celebrarlo con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por siempre leer y dejar sus reviews...

A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Cómo Morir en 7 Días**

* * *

Era muy temprano, de madrugada en el Apartamento 617... Como las 3 de la tarde. Todo mundo yacía dormido luego de casi más de 15 horas de sueño que continuaba. Iroh fue el primero en despertarse y bajando a la cocina vistiendo solo un mono negro en sus piernas y extrañamente una corbata suelta en su cuello... ¡Extraño!

El chico bajó bostezando y miró a todos lados para darse cuenta que era el primero en despertar. Gruñó un poco y se apretó el estómago, moría de hambre.

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Bajé a la cocina con las tripas chillándome con insistencia y entonces me di cuenta de que esa cuerda de flojos con los cuales comparto mi apartamento estaban durmiendo todavía... ¡Mierda! Sé que las tres de la tarde es aún temprano pero me gusta desayunar a la hora que es... Grrr

* * *

\- Malditos flojos de mierda -refunfuñó mientras caminaba a la gran corneta que tenían en la sala, era casi del tamaño del chico y sonaba a raudales. Tomó el micrófono conectado a la corneta y luego de aclarar su garganta, se acercó el aparato a la boca y gritó- PARENSE DE ESA MIERDA C#Ñ# DE LA MADRE NOJ#DAAAA ¿CUAL ES LA DORMIDERAAAAA!?

La casa tembló por la potencia de los bajos y el ojos dorados sonrió gustoso, caminó a la cocina de nuevo y abrió la nevera sacando varios pedazos de fruta, una pieza fría de pizza, cebolla y otras cosas. Los demás chicos del apartamento no tardaron en salir con caras de zombies muertos de cansancio y muy molestos por despertarlos tan cruelmente.

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASA MARIC#N DE MIERDA!? -le gritó Korra de inmediato- ESTABA EN LA MEJOR PARTE DE MI SUEÑO... JOE JONAS ESTABA A PUNTO DE TALADRARME CON SU COSOTA! -replicó sin tapujos algunos dejando a todos fríos y dispersos-

\- Te gusta Joe Jonas? -pregunta Asami- a mí me gusta Nolan Gerard Funk.. es un papasito!

\- ¿Por qué nos levantas tan temprano Iroh? -gruñó Mako, no se veía nada feliz-

\- ¿Temprano dices? ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE!

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? En Australia son como las 2 de la madrugada

\- Pero no estamos en Australia, estamos en Nueva York ¡Y SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE! -gritó desesperado-

\- Es un buen punto pero no tiene validez.. no me preguntes por qué, solo no tiene -exclama Mako cruzándose de brazos antes de estornudar muy fuerte, se sonó la nariz y los chicos comenzaron a verle la pinta-

\- Uhh no te ves nada bien... ¿estás enfermo? -preguntó Korra-

\- Naaah, es maquillaje -contesta sarcástico- no debí salir a mojarme en la lluvia anoche

\- ¿Por qué te mojaste en la lluvia? ¿Quién hace eso? -pregunta Bolin en un bostezo-

\- ¿Yo les pregunto a ustedes por qué le echan salsa inglesa al pan? ¿Quién hace eso?

\- Hablando de mezclas raras, yo haré el desayuno de hoy -dice Iroh a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados-

\- ¿Tú vas a cocinar Candy Candy? Eso hay que verlo! -se burla Korra-

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Iroh? ¿Tostadas? -pregunta Asami-

\- Waffles?

\- Comida mexicana? -le siguen Mako y Bolin respectivamente-

\- Naah, haré algo mucho mejor -responde el chico confiado- tomaré esto y lo mezclaré con esto y esto -decía mientras tomaba la pizza, la fruta, la cebolla y un poco de jugo de naranja y lo metía todo junto en una licuadora- lo licuaré y nos beberemos lo que sea mierda que salga de allí ¿No es ingenioso y creativo?

\- Ingenioso y creativo será el golpe que te daré en el rostro si esa basura sabe mal

\- No sabrá mal Korra, debes tener un poco más de fe... -sonrió pícaramente y la morena rodó los ojos- ahora... ¿Cómo se usa esta cosa? -preguntó confundido mirando a la licuadora como si se tratara de una sonda espacial, Asami se golpea la frente con su mano y Korra bufa una sonrisa-

\- Enciéndela con el poder de tu fe jajajajaja

\- Ay por Dios eres tan patético! -replicó Mako para luego prender el artefacto y rápidamente se mezcló todo dejando un jugo espeso y grumoso que Iroh comenzó a servir en vasos y a darle un poco a cada uno-

\- Tomen tomen... el desayuno es la comida más importante del día

\- Esto se ve como diarrea de caballo enfermo -admite Bolin-

\- Pero no lo es -refutó el ojos ámbar- es jugo de pizza con cebolla, frutos secos de calidad dudosa y jugo de naranja algo agrio...

\- Wow... ¿tendrás la diarrea del caballo, mejor? -se burló Korra-

\- Arrhhh solo tómenlo y ya! -con eso los chicos levantaron sus vasos y comenzaron a tomarse el jugo, luego de varios sorbos, dejaron de beber y un bigote espejo de jugo se les quedó a cada uno en la boca-

\- Tiene un sabor raro -dice Bolin- ¡ME GUSTA LO RARO! es delicioso

\- No puedo creer que esta mierda sepa bien -dice Korra- y nosotros gastamos cientos de dólares comprando comida fresca todas las semanas? licuemos la mierda que quede en la nevera y esté a punto de podrirse y listo..

\- Admítanlo chicos... Soy genial! -fanfarroneó Iroh-

\- Los programas de luchas son geniales, tú solo haces algo bueno cuando la luna y el sol tienen sexo

\- ¿La luna y el sol tienen sexo? -pregunta Bolin-

\- Si, se llama eclipse... -todos la ven extrañados- ay por favor, la luna se pone delante del sol ¿Qué esperaban, besitos?

\- Y ahora procederé a devolver mi jugo de pizza con cebolla y frutos secos dudosos -dijo Asami asqueada- con permiso! -con eso la chica se fue de la sala y los demás solo pudieron reír...

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Asami se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá mientras Korra delante de ella estaba anotando algunas ideas para vengarse de Iroh en una pizarra con marcador lavable. La bella de ojos verdes trataba de prestar atención a lo dicho por la morena...

\- Entonces le arrancamos los ojos y hacemos que se coma ese ojo mientras se mira con el otro ojo... ¿No es genial?

\- Quiero darle celos no dejarlo tuerto -replicó Asami- Sus ojos son lindos, no se los toques!

\- Urrfff eres tan superficial... ¡IROH DEBE SUFRIR! ¿Qué opinas contratar a unos matones para que lo golpeen con tubos gruesos de metal? Por tubos me refiero a mis manos y por matones me refiero a mi...

\- ¿Por qué mejor no abres una lata de OLVÍDALO!?

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Allí estaba yo, dándole a Asami mis inocentes y creativas ideas de cómo vengarnos de Iroh y ella, tan tonta no quería ninguna... ¿Qué le sucede?

* * *

\- Escucha preciosa, podemos vengarnos de Iroh y hacer que se quede contigo o podemos dejar que salga con otras chicas y tu te quedes sola, vieja y rodeada con un montón de gatos hasta que mueras ¡Tú decides!

\- Claro que nos vamos a vengar pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de la manera tradicional y le damos celos y ya?

\- ¿Celos? Pff eso es tan tonto y pasado de moda... Se hacía en los 80, hoy todo se resuelve con violencia y destrucción... ¿Qué tal si le arrancamos un brazo? ¡Luego se lo cocemos otra vez y ya! -Asami suspiró derrotada y levantándose de allí exclamó-

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Déjalo así! No me vengaré de nadie... que se quede con sus zorritas si eso prefiere... estoy fuera -con eso la ojos verdes sale del apartamento dejando a Korra algo molesta y trillada. Pero de pronto una mirada psicópata se apoderó de ella y una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios-

\- Si tú no te vas a vengar de él... entonces yo lo haré... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA aaahhh... -carraspeó- me tragué un pelo maldita sea!

* * *

**En la universidad...**

* * *

Mako iba caminando por los pasillos de Belfire con cara de aburrimiento cuando se encontró con su hermano Bolin en ese mismo lugar...

\- Oh Mako... ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí hoy sábado! Yo estoy aquí porque me castigaron por robar los exámenes de la clase de religión del martes... jejeje ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

\- Por acompañarte a robar los exámenes de la clase de religión del martes -contestó con la ceja levantada, conteniéndose para no matarlo-

\- ¿No es una linda coincidencia?

\- Oh si, estoy conmovido... -en eso aparece Tenzin caminando por los pasillos con rostro algo perplejo y con un poco de miedo-

\- Hey, hola profe Tenzin... ¿viendo porno?

\- No, estoy trabajando en una tesis curricular

\- Una what? -exclama Mako confundido- ¿Oiga qué sucede con usted? Ha estado actuando raro, ya no nos ofrece ver pornografía o dice cosas de doble sentido todo el tiempo o nos habla de su odio hacia los productos de cuidado sexual que podrían salvar su vida... ¿Acaso dejó de ser pervertido?

\- OU MAI FAQUIN GAD -gritó Bolin- no me diga que Jinora lo hechizó con su biblia o algo parecido

\- Peor aún... -responde Tenzin- chicos no he dejado de ser pervertido, pero no puedo serlo en la escuela

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque nos vigilan... -responde- cada cierto tiempo rotan a los directores de las universidades adscritas al consejo de maestros de C.D, antes estaba Varrick y él era genial, pero según dicen las malas lenguas, esta vez van a enviar a una bruja gruñona para dirigir la escuela, y si ve que los profesores no están haciendo su trabajo como debe ser, nos quedaremos sin empleo y tengo 17 subscripciones a páginas pornográficas que pagar, además dos profesores desertaron al enterarse de la noticia y ahora me asignaron la clase de matemáticas y artes escenicas...

\- Aaaahhhhh... entiendo -dijo Bolin- ¿Pero por qué dejó de ser pervertido de repente? -Mako al escuchar eso se golpeó la frente con desespero-

\- Finjamos que no escuchamos eso..! entonces.. ¿Quién es la nueva directora?

\- Ya verán el lunes cuando vengan a clases! -con eso el profe Tenzin se marchó dejando a los chicos solos, Bolin se rascó la nuca pensativo y luego dijo-

\- Aún estoy confundido, el profe Tenzin es pervertido o no?

\- Urrff solo camina! -lo empuja de la ropa sin tener ya paciencia-

* * *

**Apartamento...**

* * *

Korra llegó al apartamento con una película de DVD en sus manos, así que encendiendo el televisor y el aparato la puso y luego juntó sus manos al contorno de su boca para gritar...

\- IROH... IIIIRRRROOOOHHHHHH! -varios segundos después el susodicho aparece corriendo a la sala en toalla de baño y con el cuerpo lleno de jabón-

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se murió alguien? -preguntó preocupado-

\- Emmm... ¿No? Solo quería invitarte a ver una película

\- ¿Para eso me llamas? Me estaba... ya tú sabes...

\- NO QUIERO SABERLO! -replica asqueada- Y vamos, será genial... esta película es la más aterradora que ha llegado a los cines jamás jamás...

\- ¿En serio? es tan aterradora así?

\- Temblé cuando la vi...

\- ENTONCES HAY QUE VERLA! -dijo emocionado para luego saltar al sofá con Korra quien parecía algo indignada de que aquel chico totalmente desnudo y solo con una superficial toalla estuviese a su lado-

\- VE A QUITARTE PRIMERO EL JABÓN IDIOTAAAAA!

\- Oh si si claro... por cierto ¿Puedo terminar de...?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -le gritó molesta y Iroh se fue corriendo intimidado por la chica-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Me desagrada Iroh. Casi todo lo que hace me resulta molesto, indignante o muy asqueroso, no puedo esperar a verlo orinarse del miedo con la bromita que le tengo preparada.

* * *

Luego de que Iroh se bañara y vistiera, los chicos se sentaron a ver la película, pero apenas la dejó correr, Korra se ofreció a traer bebidas, dejando solo a Iroh viendo la susodicha, que comenzó con un cartel sangriento que decía en la voz de un narrador sombrío...

-_ "Esta película está basada en una maldición de la vida real. Si la ves, la maldición caerá sobre ti y morirás... NO LA VEAS"_

\- Uuuhhh... ya empezó genial está película -sonrió Iroh emocionado- eso fue escalofriante. KORRA APÚRATE O TE PERDERÁS LA PELÍCULA!

\- YA VOY ESTOY SIRVIENDO LOS REFRESCOS! -gritó desde la "cocina"-

Inmediatamente imágenes en blanco y negro de una especie de pozo olvidado comenzaron a aparecer en el televisor. Era sombrío y macabro, casi hipnótico. Una niña cubierta de algas, cabello seco tapándole la cara salió de aquel pozo casi al final de la película que fue extremadamente corta y poniendo sus manos sobre la cámara simulaba querer salir del televisor. De pronto la televisión se apagó y el dvd devolvió la película. Iroh solo pudo levantar la ceja horrorizado...

\- ¿QUÉ MIER...? -antes de que pudiera completar su oración el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente- Oh debe ser Mako con un chisme fresco -el chico se levantó a contestar y en ese momento se cortó la electricidad, Iroh se asustó un poco- ¿Hola? -contestó al teléfono, procedió a escuchar una voz ronca, fea y deformada diciendo-

\- 7 días... Morirás en 7 diiiiiias...

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¡Buen intento! Ya vi por dónde vienen... casi me asustan, pero yo soy demasiado HOMBRE como para que eso pase, aunque quizás les siga el juego

* * *

\- Muy gracioso Korra... ¡Tu idea de hablar por teléfono amenazándome de muerte es patética!

\- ¿De qué hablas tarado? -salió Korra de la cocina con dos vasos de refresco en su mano, la luz volvió en ese momento y la voz seguía diciéndole a Iroh lo mismo-

\- IRÉ A MATARTE EN 7 DÍAS... -Iroh se paraliza-

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué te dice? -preguntó la morena pero temblando de miedo el chico con la voz quebradiza responde-

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar con Korra, voz escalofriante?

\- NO... IRÉ POR TI EN 7 DÍAS!

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MAMAAAAAHHHHH -grita Iroh arrojando el teléfono al suelo y lanzándose al sofá muerto de miedo- ME VAN A MATAAAAAR!

\- ¿Te van a matar? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es el bastardo que me quiere quitar el gusto de hacerlo yo misma?

\- NOOOO SEEEEH... UNA VOZ TODA RONCA ME DIJO QUE VENDRÍA POR MI EN 7 DÍAS... ES LA PARRRCAAA AAAAHHHHH... -Korra se lleva las manos al mentón pensativa y responde-

\- Oops debí hacerle caso al sujeto de la tienda y no comprar esa película, dijo algo sobre una maldición de la vida real... como sea... me saludas a los padres de Mako! -con eso la morena se va dando brinquitos como si nada pasara-

* * *

**El lunes siguiente en Bellfire...**

* * *

\- Buenos días chicos -dijo el profe Tenzin apareciéndose de traje y demás a la clase. Los chicos quedaron shockeados-

\- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? -bufó Tahno aburrido- la constelación de Orión está pasando justo cerca de la vía láctea bendiciéndola y trayendo un periodo de luz al mundo... es taaaaan deprimente!

\- ¿Por qué de traje? -se burló Korra-

\- Quería verme elegante para recibir a... -en ese momento la puerta del salón se revienta con insistencia en un mar de polvo, entonces una mujer de cabello gris que literalmente vestía una armadura de metal entró con cara de pocos amigos al salón, diciendo-

\- BUENOS DÍAS GUSANOS ASQUEROSOS! -todos se asustaron y tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Asami tragó algo de polvo y comenzó a toser, Bolin quedó boquiabierto, Mako rompió su lapiz con sus dedos sin querer, Korra abrió sus ojos como platos y Iroh... bueno Iroh estaba sensible-

\- Directora Beifong... -se reverenció Tenzin-

\- INCLÍNATE ANTE MI CUANDO ME HABLES TARADO! -le gritó a lo que el profe se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a besarle las botas de metal-

\- ¿Quién C#%$ es eslla? -prorrumpió Korra-

\- Shhhh... Ella es la nueva directora -susurró Bolin pero inmediatamente la mujer caminó hacia ellos y comenzó a gritarles-

\- CALLENSE SILENCIOOOO CALLLEEEENSEEEE CAALLLEEENSEEE LA BOOOCAAA SILENCIOOOO CAAALLLENNNSEEEEEE! -cuando terminó de gritar, ambos chicos estaban cubiertos de baba-

\- No estoy sorda, conque lo dijera una vez era suficiente... -dijo Korra mientras se quitaba la baba de encima con agua control-

\- Yo soy la nueva directora Lin Beifong -se presentó- maestra tierra, ASESINA. No sé que opinión se estén haciendo de mi pero no me importa una mierda... Tengo un único interés y es que sean los mejores... durante mi estadía en esta universidad haré que ustedes salgan de aquí teniendo las mejores notas del condado o lo harán incinerados luego de largas sesiones de horrible tortura...

\- Me llamo Bolin! -levantó la mano sonriente-

\- CAAAALLLAAATEEEE CAAAALLLETEEE CIERRA LA BOCAAA CAAAALLLAAATEEEEE!

\- Oiga no le grite a mi hermano! -replicó Mako poniéndose de pie, entonces la mujer lo miró de muerte y logró doblegarlo al instante-

\- Quiero decir... GRÍTELE, GRÍTELE PARA QUE SE ENSERIE jajajaja -con eso se volvió a sentar-

\- Gracias por tu apoyo moral hermanito -se quejó el ojos verdes-

\- Muy bien niños, a partir de ahora los estaré vigilando, a ustedes y a los demás cursos, espero no recibir ninguna queja -amenaza Lin- o recibirán la Pena Mayor

\- ¿Qué es la "Pena Mayor"? -inquiere Asami confundida-

\- Los desnudaré frente a toda la universidad para que todos vean su vergüenza, haremos chistes malvados sobre los defectos físicos que tengan y los sumiremos en una tortuosa humillación que no tendrá fin ni contemplaciones hasta que el dolor y las desesperanza acabe con sus miserables vidas!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¿Es muy tarde para transferirme de universidad? ¿A Finlandia, Iraq, Alaska? ¡Dónde sea menos aquí!

* * *

\- Creo que ya me cayó bien esa directora -sonríe Tahno y levanta la mano para participar-

\- ¿Qué vas a decirnos, Marilyn Manson?

\- Primero le mando mis saludarks... Segundo, quisiera saber directora ¿Qué opina de un mundo en el que no hayan seres humanos sino almas penando por doquier, donde solo domine la oscuridad y la zozobra por no sé... siempre?

\- Ese sería mi más grande sueño -completa Beifong espantando a todos-

\- Amo a esa señora! -sonríe Tahno-

\- Muy bien creo que todo ya está dicho, iré a atemorizar digo... presentarme a los otros cursos, con permiso profesor! -le dijo mientras le posaba su mirada al calvo Tenzin quien solo pudo reverenciarse atemorizado-

* * *

**Después de Clases**

* * *

El timbre sonó y los chicos salieron de su primer periodo. Korra, Asami y Bolin se fueron a comer. Mako les prometió que los alcanzaría pero que tenía que guardar unos libros primero, así que fue a su casillero para hacer aquello pero se encontró con Iroh bloqueándole el paso...

\- Oye viejo, estás tapando mi casillero

\- Mako, tienes que ayudarme! -dijo nervioso-

\- Con gusto, muévete! -ordenó dándole un empujón y abriendo su casillero, sin embargo lo vió muy inquieto, muy miedoso- ¿Por qué el ataque de pánico? Esa directora es simplemente una vieja regañona que solo quiere asustarnos

\- No es por ella que estoy así! -dicho esto Iroh se agarra de la camisa de Mako y comienza a gemir diciéndole- Me voy a morir waaaaaaa

\- Todos nos vamos a morir, tarde o temprano ¿cuál es el punto?

\- Tú no entiendes -lloriqueó- ayer vi una película de terror que estaba maldita y al terminar de verla una voz aterradora me habló al teléfono del apartamento y dijo _**"You're Gonna Die In Seven Days"**_ -Mako miró aquello perplejo, Iroh sí que estaba loco-

\- Genial, ahora me duele la cabeza -se quejó el chico de las cejas arqueadas-

\- Pensé que era una especie de broma malvada de Korra, creí que ella hablaba al teléfono pero resulta que no y si era una voz malvada que quiere matarme AYUUUUDAAAAMEEEEEE! -lo jaló de la bufanda-

\- Oye oye ¡Cálmate! -le grita luego de arrojarle una bofetada-

\- Gracias, lo necesitaba

\- Ok, primero lo primero... esa voz te dijo que morirías en 7 días, no?

\- Ajá?

\- Y eso ocurrió el sábado, correcto?

\- Correctísimo!

\- Lo que quiere decir que el día de tu muerte será el oootro sábado! ¿No es así?

\- Completamente

\- EENTONCES POR QUÉ C#Ñ#S ME VIENES A MOLESTAR UN LUNES CAR#JO TE HUBIESES ESPERADO AL JUEVES O VIERNES! ERES TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE DESCONSIDERADO! -replicó Mako molesto dejando frío y en shock al pobre Iroh-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Excuse Me, ¿What?

* * *

\- ¿Yo soy el desconsiderado? ¡VOY A MORIRME! ¡J*DER QUE NO ENTIENDES!?

\- ¿Sabes una cosa...? Creo que toda esa tontería de morir en 7 días no es más que una farsa.. -Iroh levanta la ceja extrañado- Es más, iré al apartamento, veré esa tonta película y ya verás como no pasa nada el sábado

\- ¿Harías eso por mi?

\- No por ti, es que tengo demasiado tiempo libre -admite, Iroh asiente y ambos chicos se van de allí-

* * *

**En el apartamento...**

* * *

\- Ponla -dijo Mako confiado al tembloroso Iroh quien sostenía la película en sus manos-

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Qué la pongas! -insistió-

\- Pero luego no hay vuelta atrás...

\- QUUUUEEE POOOONGAAAAS ESA MIEEERDA DE UNA VEEEEEZZZZ! -gritó exasperado y Iroh metió la película en el dvd y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá. Entonces la cinta comenzó a reproducirse no sin antes mostrar la fulana advertencia de la maldición, Mako rodó los ojos aburrido y comenzó a ver las intrigantes escenas en blanco y negro que pasaban en la película. Mako se cruzó de brazos sin sorprenderse demasiado, no se asustó para nada. Así como la película empezó, así terminó.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Oh por Dios esto es tan ridículo, eso ni siquiera es una película parece una mala grabación de video con un celular de cámara VGA de los de antes. ¿Y Iroh tiene miedo de esta mierda? ¿Qué sigue, va a sonar el teléfono? jajajajaja

* * *

En ese momento suena el teléfono y las luces comienzan a parpadear. Mako voltea algo nervioso y traga saliva con inquietud.

\- ¿Tú... esperas... alguna llamada? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas a Iroh quien estaba escondido detrás del sofá-

\- NO... ES LA PARCA AAAAHHHH!

\- ¿Qué parca ni que c#ñ#!? -replicó mientras haciéndose el valiente se levantaba de sillón y atendía el celular- ¿SÍ?

\- Siete díaaaaas... -dijo la voz ronca y deformada- Vendré por ti en siete días!

\- Oye idiota por qué no dejas de molestar y buscas oficio! -regañó Mako al teléfono-

\- MAAAAKOOO NO LE HABLES ASÍ A LA PARCA ESTÁS LOOOCCOOO!?

\- Sieete diiiiaaass -proseguía la voz-

\- ¿Por qué siete? -desafió Mako- vente en seis maric*n!

\- En seeiiiss diiiaaass entonnnceeeesss...

\- MAKO NO! -gritó Iroh horrorizado-

\- Apuesto a que no puedes venir en cinco...

\- Ciiincooo diiiaasss

\- ¿Quién dijo cuatro? -se burló Mako mientras Iroh casi se arranca la cara del susto-

\- MAKO QUE HACES? DETENTE MIERDA!

\- SI ERES VALIENTE VENDRÁS MAÑANA MISMO! -sonrió Mako pensando que había ganado pues la voz parecía no contestar, Iroh cae desmayado al suelo en ese instante. Pero de pronto la voz volvió-

\- mañaaana vendré por ti fanfarrón hijo de p*ta! Unnn diiiiaaaaa! -con eso colgó-

\- Wow... no pensé que contestaría... -dice Mako sorprendido para luego ver a Iroh tirado en el suelo inconsciente, entonces pateándolo levemente para moverlo, le dice- ¿Qué caso tiene que te mueras antes de mañana? ¡Eres tan tonto!

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

\- Buenos días! -bajó Bolin hacia la cocina junto a Mako, Asami y Iroh. Korra ya estaba allí licuando el desayuno-

\- Buenos días... OH! Mako y Iroh.. se ven terribles! -dijo Korra asustada al verles unas bolsas en los ojos que colgaban como peras de boxeo-

\- LO SABÍA! -musita Iroh- Sabía que no habías podido dormir anoche... ¡Tienes miedo!

\- ¿Miedo de qué? -pregunta Asami-

\- Iroh y yo vimos una tonta película que supuestamente está maldita y ahora la parca nos viene a llevar esta noche

\- ¿No era en siete días? -pregunta Korra confundida mientras servía el desayuno licuado en los vasos de cristal, era verde y grumoso-

\- Si, teníamos siete días para resolver algo -dice Iroh- pero a Mako le entró el espíritu de girador de apuestas y ahora la parca nos llevará hoy... EEESSSTTTOOOYYY ASUUUSTADOOOO!

\- Iroh me dijo que tú trajiste la película -le dice Mako a Korra- ¿significa que tú también la viste y vas a morir?

\- En realidad no la vi, fui a la cocina a buscar refrescos y cuando volví ya la película había acabado y Iroh gritaba como niña... Ahora beban su desayuno -les ofrece las bebidas verdes y todos comienzan a beber. Las reacciones fueron mixtas, Asami luego de unos tragos, preguntó-

\- ¿Y esto qué tiene?

\- Cilantro, cáscaras de huevo, alcachofas y un pedazo de bistec crudo que le quité al perro de la vecina...

\- Mmm... no está mal -dice Bolin testeando la bebida- pero le falta algo, definitivamente no tienes el toque de Iroh

\- Acostúmbrate niño, cuando él muera esta noche tendrás que beber los desayunos que yo haga por siempre!

\- AAAHHH NO ME LO RECUERDES! -gritó Iroh como niña saliendo entre carreras del apartamento-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Fue muy divertido ver como Mako y Iroh pasaron todo el día muy paranóicos en la universidad, miraban a todos lados todo el tiempo y cuando caminaban solían voltear hacia atrás para ver si la parca los estaba persiguiendo jajajajajajajajaja que tontos! Pero el mejor momento del día será esta noche cuando la parca se termine de llevar a ese par de manganzones, entonces solo quedará Bolin, se convertirá en travesti y seremos finalmente tres mujeres. Poder femenino Yeah!

* * *

Esa misma noche enel apartamento, Korra se había quedado allí leyendo una revista de adolescentes rebeldes mientras miraba con fascinación como Mako yacía sentado en una silla jugando con sus dedos con impaciencia y Iroh caminaba de aquí para allá a todos lados de la sala.

\- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo -repetía constantemente Iroh, Korra lo miró con una sonrisa y responde-

\- Por la manera en la como caminas de un lado a otro con pasos disparejos debido al temblar de tus piernas, yo diría que sí... tienes miedo... ¡Y Mucho!

\- OK TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! -lloriqueó-

\- Ya deja de ser tan cobarde Iroh, sigo pensando que esto es una farsa -replicó Mako- mira ya la hora que es y no ha venido nadie a llevarnos, estoy comenzando a pensar que solo fue una mala bro... -en ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear al momento que un trueno iluminó poderosamente las ventanas con aquella luz cegadora-

\- MAAAADREEE SAAANTAAAAA! -gritaron ambos chicos mientras fueron a abrazarse. De debajo de la puerta comenzó a salir humo blanco y segundos después la puerta comenzó a sonar-

\- Oww... -dijo Korra levantándose- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? -entonces la morena vió por el ojo mágico y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los chicos que temblaban de miedo en el suelo, admitió- Oh si, es la parca!

\- NO ABRAAAAAAASSSS! -gritó Mako pero ya Korra había abierto la puerta. Entonces otro rayo acompañó la escena en la que una persona totalmente cubierta por una sotana de verdugo aparecía cubierto de aquel humo blanco y sosteniendo una gran hacha sobre sus manos-

\- L-L-L-L-L-LAAAAA PAAAARRRCAAAAAA!

\- ¿Quiénes son Mako y Iroh? -preguntó el espectro con voz demacrada y ronca, entonces Korra super relajada los señala y dice-

\- Son Ellas!

\- ¿CÓMO QUE ELLAS!? -reclama Mako-

\- MORIRAN! -grita la parca abalanzándoseles encima mientras ellos se abrazaban y gritaban como nunca-

\- AAAAAHHHH IROH... -dijo el cejas arqueadas- QUIERO CONFESAR ANTES DE MORIR QUE FUI YO EL QUE ROMPIÓ TU TROFEO DE MEJOR JUGADOR DE SOCCER JUVENIL... NO SE CAYÓ... FUI YO!

\- Mako -continúa Iroh- y yo quiero confesar que me metí tu termómetro en el culo una vez porque pensé que se usaba por el recto!

\- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ COSA!? IROH YO ME MIDO LA TEMPERATURA TODOS LOS DÍAS!

\- LO SIENTO!

\- MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS MUERTE! -grita la parca levantando sus manos y su gran hacha al aire mientras otro rayo iluminaba la habitación, la parca comenzó a reir con desespero a medida que los chicos se abrazaron con más fuerza y comenzaron a rezar todas las oraciones que se sabían. La parca seguía riendo y la escena era espantosa. Pero la parca seguía riendo y riendo y riendo, los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse por qué no habían muerto. Entonces la parca se cae de espaldas y sigue riendo-

\- BUENO VAS A MATARNOS O QUÉ? -reclamó Mako pero entonces la parca se levantó la cachucha y los chicos vieron que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...-

\- ¿AAASAAAMIIII!? -dijeron al unísono. Entonces Korra se le unió y ambas se sumieron en risas-

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Mako confundido-

\- Pues pasó que los asustamos como nunca! jajajajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras! -se burla Korra-

\- ¿Por qué mierda nos asustaron? ¡ME ORINÉ EN LOS PANTALONES! -al escuchar eso ambas chicas se fueron al suelo de nuevo entre risas descontroladas. Mako y Iroh en seguida pusieron malas caras y sus venas comenzaron a salirles de sus frentes-

\- O sea que ustedes… ustedes siempre tenían planeado esto!? –preguntó Mako súper enojado-

\- Totalmente planeado! –sonríe la ojos azules-

\- YO LAS MATO! –grita Mako antes de tratar de írseles encima pero Iroh lo detuvo-

\- Fue muy divertido -dice Asami- ¿creyeron que de verdad la película estaba maldita? ¡Qué ingenuos son!

\- Nos la van a pagar zorritas! -amenazó Iroh-

\- Si, suerte con eso, a ver si pueden pegar un ojo en toda la noche -decía Korra mientras se levantaba y sumamente relajada sube junto a Asami a la recámara como si nada hubiese pasado-

\- Oh rayos tienen razón, no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche! -gime Iroh-

\- Esto no se puede quedar así

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ellas nos humillaron! -se queja Mako- tenemos que vengarnos

\- ¿Hablas de una nueva venganza? ¿Vengarnos de ellas por vengarse de nosotros?

\- Suena confuso pero sí... Ellas creen que tienen el poder y que pueden doblegar a los hombres de esta casa, incluso dudan de la sexualidad de mi hermano... PERO YA VERÁN! prepararemos la mejor, más grande y humillante broma de todas y esas chicas van a caer!

Acto seguido ambos chicos se miraron con ojitos malvados y sonrisitas diabólicas mientras un nuevo rayo relampagueaba en toda la habitación, pero esta vez parecía estar a su favor, aquellos chicos, estaban poseídos por el espíritu de chucky, o... como se dice en lenguaje popular... Estaban Enchuckyzados!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O capítulo algo aterrador jejeje ¿les gustó? Espero que haya sido un capítulo que valga la pena para celebrar las 1.500 visitas.**

**PD. Si no era obvio, en este capítulo decidí parodiar a la película el Aro xD ¿La vieron alguna vez?**

**Gracias a los que leen mi fic y comenten y a los que no comentan también.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Brassieres para Hombre

**HOLA!**

**ProtaDarnell here...**

**CONTI!**

**Disfrutar -hablando cavernícola y demás xD-**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Brassieres para Hombre**

* * *

Era bien temprano en el apartamento 617, los chicos tenían como siempre que arreglarse para ir a estudiar. Pero entonces Asami baja algo molesta a la sala en pijamas y les grita a los presentes...

\- ¿Por qué no hay papel higiénico en el baño?

\- Pregúntale a estos dos idiotas! -dice Korra aburrida señalando a Mako y Bolin quienes corrían por toda la sala arrojándose los tubos de papel uno al otro llenando del mismo todo el apartamento-

\- TOMA ESTO! -decía Mako idiotizado mientras le lanzaba el rollo de papel pero Bolin lo esquiva y tumba un florero que se rompe-

\- JAMÁS ME EMPAPELARÁS! -contraatacó este lanzando el rollo con fuerza de maestro tierra entonces Mako se agacha y el rollo rompe la pared y se encaja en ella-

\- OIGAN IDIOTAS ESTÁN HACIENDO UN DESASTREEEEE! -gritó como energúmena, pero entonces otro rollo de papel aterrizó en la boca de la morena callándola por completo. Entonces los hermanos chocaron manos entre muchas carcajadas, incluso Asami desprendió una sonrisita-

\- TOUCHDOWN.. ANOTACIÓN JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -rió el cejas arqueadas. Entonces la morena comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira y escupió el rollo de papel que cayó al suelo. La sonrisa de los chicos se apagó al ver el rostro de Korra más arrugado que culo de abuelo-

\- Les daré 5 segundos de ventaja para que corran ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE MARIC******NES!

\- AAAAAHHHHH! -gritaron ambos para luego salir del apartamento entre carreras. Korra solo se cruzó de brazos molesta y sacó un poco de cabello de su rostro, Asami se le acerca-

\- Qué infantiles...

\- Te lo juro, más infantiles y no nacen -replicó la morena-

\- Y bueno... ¿No vas a ir a perseguirlos?

\- Naah para qué? esas gallinas ya deben estar en el aeropuerto emigrando a Cobardilandia.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Bolin es tan cobarde que una vez me levanté a medianoche porque quería beber algo así que me preparé una malteada, cuando enciendo la licuadora para batir las frutas, el tonto ese se paró gritando "MAKO, MAKO" porque pensaba que el tipo de Saw lo estaba cerruchando con una sierra eléctrica jajajajaja Que nena!

* * *

En ese momento baja Iroh del cuarto vestido con su ropa usual para ir a la universidad, pero las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas cuando se dan cuenta que el susodicho, encima de su camisa tenía puesto un... ¿¡SOSTÉN!?

\- Buenos días! -dijo él muy tranquilo mientras caminaba con su sostén hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y bebió un poco de agua-

\- Qué Mier...? -exclama Korra incrédula-

\- ¿ES ESE MI BRASSIERE!? -pregunta Asami horrorizada-

\- ¿Qué sucede? -exclama el chico intrigado-

\- ¿Notaste que llevas un brassiere puesto sobre tu camisa? -dice la morena con la ceja levantada-

\- Ah si, se me ve cool no? -decía mientras movía el pecho seductoramente, era inquietante y asqueroso-

\- ¿POR QUÉ C#ÑO LLEVAS PUESTO UN BRASSIEREEEE!? -continúa la morena-

\- ¿Por qué tú no llevas un brassiere?

\- ¡QUÍTATE MI BRASSIERE IROH PARECES UNA MAR*CA FRUSTRADAAAA! -gritó Asami molesta-

\- Naah... leí en la revista Men's Health que llevar un brassiere por encima de la camisa es la nueva cosa RUDA que los hombres en onda hacen...

\- Oh si, tan rudo como un maratón de la pantera rosa... -bufó Korra-

\- ¿O sea que vas a llevar ese sostén a la universidad?

\- En efecto!

\- Deja que lo lleve, no puedo ni imaginarme como todo el mundo se burlará del bebé que lleva brassiere a la universidad... o debería decir.. Enclosetado? -con eso ambas chicas salen riéndose a carcajadas del apartamento rumbo a la uni dejando al maestro fuego algo picado-

\- HÁBLENME CUANDO SEPAN ALGO DE MODA!

* * *

**INTRO: Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Universidad de Belfire...**

* * *

Korra camina hacia el área de los lockers y se detiene frente a su casillero, pone la combinación y abre la compuerta, entonces un gran resorte dispara un pastelazo a la cara de la morena embarrándola toda en un instante, entonces la morena comenzó a escuchar risitas y con su cara llena de crema mira a Mako contorsionándose de las carcajadas justo a su lado...

\- WOOHOO FUISTE MAKOTEADA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SER HUMILLADA DE UN MODO TAN CRUEL Y BRUTAL?

\- Oh si eso fue tan cruel y brutal -finge una voz estúpida- estoy que lloro, me hundo en el foso de la humillación pública -dicho esto la morena agarra el cuello de la camisa de Mako y dándole un tirón hacia abajo le arranca todo el pedazo frontal de la camisa dejando su abdomen al aire para que todos lo vieran. Entonces Korra agarra el pedazo de camisa de Mako y cual servilleta se limpia el rostro-

\- ¿Cómo car*jos lo haces!? -pregunta impresionado- ¡Esta broma era perfecta!

\- No me hagas reír, tú no eres competencia para mi -en ese instante aparece Asami trayendo a rastras a Iroh a quien jalaba por las orejas. Ella tenía la cara algo llena de crema también, entonces lo empuja hacia Mako y ambos ven un poco asustados a las fúricas chicas-

\- ¿Esa era su gran venganza? -dice Korra- ¿llenarnos de pastel las caras? ¿Es todo?

\- Los hombres son tan básicos! -completa Asami-

\- Bueno pero llenarles las caras de pastel es un clásico de la humillación... no se nos ocurrió nada más! -afirma Iroh con desespero-

\- Son patéticos

\- ¿Acaso no se sienten humilladas? -dice Mako-

\- Tú estás sin camisa en la universidad y tú ya traes un sostén... ¿Qué se humilla más? -dicho esto las chicas rieron malvadamente y se alejaron dejando a los chicos lloriqueando como niñas pequeñas, pero solo hasta que se marcharon, entonces chocaron manos felices y celebraron en silencio-

\- Si, lo hicimos! -exclama Iroh feliz-

\- Primera parte del plan, Despistar a las chicas y hacerlas creer que ganaron, ¡Listo!

\- Esta será la mejor venganza de todas, por cierto lindos abdominales, bro -dijo Iroh mientras tocaba ligeramente el abdomen de Mako, este le echa una mirada y le responde-

\- Lindo brassiere -ambos ríen y siguen su camino-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Primero que todo ¿acaso no se ven geniales estas cosas? ¿Estos brassieres? Me hace ver como alguien peligroso que sabe ser refinado y elegante, pero sin dejar de lado el lado salvaje y vanguardista del hombre moderno de hoy... vaya.. debería trabajar haciendo catálogos

* * *

**Mas Tarde en la cafetería...**

* * *

Allí estaban Korra y Asami mirando los alimentos de la barra de comidas de la universidad mientras seguía el break entre clases. Korra parecía realmente concentrarse en qué tipo de carne quería, llevaba casi 20 minutos tratando de decidirse y había una gran cola de chicos hambrientos esperando para poder tomar su turno y comer algo...

\- mmmmm... a ver... -decía concentrada- el bistec se ve sabroso y fresco, lo cual es raro porque toda la comida aquí es vieja...

\- Oh genial, pide esa entonces -dijo Asami sonriente- y apresúrate nos están mirando feo allá atrás

\- Si tal vez escogería el bistec... si no fuera porque se le acaba de parar una mosca

\- Es una aveja -dijo la mujer gorda y de piel oscura que atendía la barra de comida suuuuper aburrida-

\- Es lo mismo...

\- Podrías decidirte de una vez Korra? -presiona Asami-

\- Ay ok.. que apuro tienes... Bien tal vez el bistec no sea mi favorito hoy pero la carne de cerdo sin duda es más deliciosa, lo malo es que tiene mucha grada... ¡DIOS QUE INDECISIÓN!

\- Bueno muévanse allá adelante! -gritó uno de la fila-

\- Tenemos hambre! -Korra apretó los puños y volteándose a ver a todos los que esperaban se puso a argumentar-

\- ¿QUÉ LES PASA? ¿CUÁL ES LA APURADERA PUES? ¡SE ESPERAN Y PUNTO!

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? -sonrió Asami nerviosa- lleva de las dos!

\- Oh suena buena idea -pronto las chicas finalmente salieron de la cola y caminaron hasta la mesa sentándose a comer juntas-

\- Oye -dice Asami- ¿Qué te pareció la "venganza" de los chicos?

\- Patética... Un niño nerd con síndrome de down hubiera sido más creativo

\- Eso fue malvado –dice Asami-

\- Lo sé! –contesta Korra relajada y en fase cool-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Admitámoslo, las mujeres somos superiores en todo a los varones. Somos tan superiores que convertimos el semen en un bebé. Somos tan superiores que en plena era de la liberación femenina aún hacemos que los chicos paguen las cuentas de los restaurantes y les dejamos a ellos la presión de declarársenos... Los chicos nunca podrán igualarnos

* * *

\- Maldición -exclama Korra- olvidé una cosa en mi casillero, iré a buscarla, cuida mi comida princesita, que nadie se atreva a tocarla.

\- Entendido.

Con eso la morena sale de la cafetería rumbo al pasillo. Dobló la esquina y estaba llegando a su casillero cuando Iroh que venía en dirección contraria resbaló en el suelo a punto de caer, pero Korra como un acto reflejo lo atajó entre sus brazos y ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos de manera algo comprometedora. Mako, que estaba cerca tomó una buena foto de ellos.

\- Mi heroína! -dijo de forma ridícula Iroh mientras hacía una trompita de elefante. Korra solo arrugó el rostro y lo dejó caer al suelo-

\- Aprende a caminar tarado. -Con eso la morena se va y Mako aparece ayudando a su amigo-

\- ¿La tienes? -preguntó al cejas arqueadas, este sacó su espectacular teléfono de 5 pulgadas y le mostró la foto. Se veían muy acaramelados aunque no estuviesen coqueteando-

\- En gloriosa calidad HD... parte dos del plan, crear falsa evidencia que desate el caos, lista!

\- Hola chicos qué hacen? -preguntó Bolin apareciendo de repente, Mako se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que el ojiverde estaba luciendo un sostén sobre su camisa, justo como Iroh-

\- Ooook... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tú llevas un brassiere?

\- Todos lo hacen -sonrió. La nueva moda que impuso Iroh ha dado resultado, casi todos los chicos ahora traen un brassiere a la escuela-

\- Primero el mundo se calienta y ahora los chicos usan sostén en la escuela... ¿Qué sigue? ¿El regreso de los backstreet boys? Oh esperen, eso ya pasó -exclama Mako frustrado-

\- Deberías probar usar brassiere Mako -propuso Iroh- es una experiencia liberadora

\- No me jodas! ya ando sin camisa por la universidad, no me pondré un brassiere

\- Tienes razón... no funcionaría -razona Bolin algo atontado- debes tener una camisa debajo del brassiere para que funcione -Mako se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano tan fuerte que esta le queda roja-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Asami era llevada por cuatro sujetos quienes la cargaban por todo el instituto como si ella fuese nefertiti...

\- Bájenme por aquí chicos, debo estudiar para el examen de matemáticas -los chicos la bajaron en el jardín y la bella Sato señala a uno de ellos y le ordena- ¡Tú! estudia por mi y luego me haces un resumen detallado de las respuestas

\- Como ordene su belleza

\- Oh Dios, amo esclavizar a la gente -sonrió Asami ridículamente, de pronto aparece Mako corriendo hacia ella muy apurado-

\- ASAMIIIIIII!

\- ¿Mako?

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

* * *

Entonces yo estaba allí tranquila en el jardín esclavizando a la gente como una niña buena y Mako llegó corriendo hacia mi. ¿Estaba sin camisa todavía? Además parecía muy ansioso... eso se traduce a PROBLEMAS

\- Tengo que decirte algo! -exclamó Mako con impaciencia-

\- Lo siento Mako, no traigo sostenes extra en mi bolso de la universidad

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! no es eso...

\- Ah ok.. ya me parecía extraño que los chicos ahora usaran sostenes, lo único que me pregunto es de dónde los estarán sacando?... Como sea qué ibas a decirme...

\- Ah si... Hay algo que debes saber cuanto antes...

\- ¿Habla maldición? Tengo que estudiar para un examen... -Mako levanta la ceja al ver que otro chico era el que estaba metido de cabeza en el libro estudiando por ella, Asami suspira y completa- Bueno bueno... tengo supervisar al chico mientras estudia por mi para el examen mientras subyugo a otros más para que hagan cosas por mi, no tengo todo el día ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es algo delicado... Sé que te gusta Iroh y bueno... esta mañana pasó algo entre Korra y él -Asami voltea la cara un poco indignada y con los ojos bien abiertos, dijo-

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que algo? ¿Qué tipo de algo? ¿Ese algo debería preocuparme?

\- Será mejor que lo veas tu misma... -con eso el cejas arqueadas le muestra la foto de Korra sujetando con fuerza a Iroh en sus brazos mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos como a punto de besarse. Asami queda boquiabierta por un momento e inmediatamente ordena a uno de los chicos-

\- Oye tú... dame algo para beber! -rápidamente le dieron un poco de agua, ella se mete un trago a la boca y luego lo escupe con impresión-

\- ¿QUEEEE MIERDAAA ES ESTAAAAA!?

\- Tal vez no debí venirte con el chisme pero, eres mi amiga y me duele que Korra esté sonsacando al chico que te gusta y...

\- No te preocupes Mako -lo calma Asami- esa Korra tendrá muchas explicaciones que darme. Gracias por avisarme... -Mako asiente y se va al encuentro con Iroh que lo esperaba del otro lado del jardín. Ambos chocan manos alegres-

\- ¿Qué tal te fue?

\- Se comió todo el cuento jejejeje Este plan está resultando increíblemente...

\- Claro que sí amigo... las chicas piensan que nosotros no podemos hacer un buen plan, con estrategia, pero se tragarán sus palabras cuando...

\- SOOOOOTENEEEEESSSS A 3 DÓLARES LOS SOOOOSTENEEEESSS! -gritó una voz callando en seco a Iroh, entonces los chicos voltean y ven a Bolin atendiendo un puesto improvisado lleno de sostenes a la venta. Mako se puso azul de la verguenza y ambos caminaron hacia el puesto que cada vez atraía a más chicos que compraban sin parar-

\- Bolin ¿qué mierda es esto?

\- Un puesto de sostenes ¿No es genial? Estoy aprovechando la idea que ofreció la revista Men's Healt sobre moda masculina para hacerme rico... Tengo sostenes de todos los colores, tamaños, texturas... Mira -dijo mostrándole uno de los brassieres- hasta tengo de copas en forma de corazones... ¿Quieres comprar uno Mako? Son solo 3 dólares

\- NO VOY A COMPRAR UN P*TO SOSTÉN!

\- Vamos viejo -dice Iroh palmeándole la espalda- todos sabemos que al final del capítulo te pondrás el j*dido sostén

\- Grrrr mejor vamos a hacer la otra fase del plan -exclamó mientras se llevaba a Iroh jalándolo por el brazo. Este alcanzó a decirle a Bo-

\- OYEEE APARTAME EL DE CORAZONCITOOOS!

\- Entendido! -levantó el pulgar Bolin- SOOOOSTENEEEESSSS A 3 DÓLARES LOS SOSSTEEENEEEEESSS... REMATE REMATE!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Es momento de poner en marcha la próxima parte del plan, para eso requerimos maquillaje, creyones y un balde de sangre falsa. Menos mal que lo encargamos todo con tiempo por Amazon jejeje

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Korra se encontraba en el salón de clases que se encontraba vacío usando sus largas uñas para rasguñar el pizarrón y provocar un sonido chirriante y agudo que al parecer, ella estaba disfrutando.

\- Oh si... música para mis oídos! -dijo a si misma para seguir rasguñando el pizarrón, pero de pronto entró Asami muy molesta gritando-

\- KORRA!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué hice qué? Esa pregunta ni siquiera tiene sentido, yo jamás hago nada... literalmente!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

NADIE puede rebatir ese argumento... ¿Cómo pueden acusar de algo a alguien que no hace un c#ñ#? Por eso me mantengo tranquila, no pueden culparme de nada. -risa macabra-

* * *

\- SABÍAS QUE ME GUSTABA IROH...¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

\- ¿Cómo pude qué?

\- INSINUÁRTELE, PERRA! -le gritó-

\- PEEEEEEEEERDOOOOOONNNN!? ¿Insinuármele yo a ese tipo? Preferiría golpear mi cabeza contra un tubo hasta que sangre... el tubo!

\- Hay una foto que circula y se te ve muy acaramelada con Iroh...

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no tengo nada con ese perro infiel.

\- Y ESA ES OTRA COSA... NO ME LO INSULTES

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Alguien le dió su medicina a Asami esta mañana? Cuando no toma su medicina esa perra se pone a inventar idioteces como estas.

\- Bff esto es ridículo -bufó la morena para seguir rasguñando el pizarrón pero de pronto entró Iroh al salón gritando como loco-

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAARRRRGGGHHHH AAAAAYYUUUUUDAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora Caraj*? ¡Estoy discutiendo con Korra!

\- ES MAAAAAAAKOOOOO... LO GOLPEARON SALVAJEMENTE

\- ¿Qué? -preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono-

\- Siiii está en el pasillo sangrando muy herido

\- ¿Quién lo golpeó? -preguntó Korra-

\- No lo sé... solo está allí al borde de la muerte repitiendo que ve la luz al final del túnel...

\- Hay que ir a ver -dice Asami para seguida de Korra-

\- Oh si estoy preocupadísima tenemos que ir a verlo! -dicho esto las chicas salen junto a Iroh pero justo luego de cruzar la puerta, Korra se devolvió al salón con una risa cínica, cerró la misma y se puso a rasguñar el pizarrón otra vez-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! No hago nada, ni siquiera ayudar a uno de mis amigos... ¿De que pueden acusarme? -luego de unos segundos pensativa, agregó- Pueden acusarme de NO ayudarlo... ¡Mierda!

* * *

Asami y Iroh llegan a los pasillos y consiguen allí a Mako tirado en el suelo muy moreteado y gritando de dolor, de manera muy sobreactuada y ridícula...

\- OOOOOHHHH MADREEEE SANTAAAAA MIS COSTILLAAAAAASSS!

\- Mako que te pasó? -preguntó Asami preocupada-

\- NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS... NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAAAAASSS!

\- MAKO QUÉ TE SUCEDE?

\- VEO LA LUUUUZZZ... ME REUNIRÉ CONTIGO ABUELO! -súper molesta Asami cachateó a Mako para que reaccionara y este la ve incrédulo-

\- OUCH! ¿Es así como tratas una persona que está en proceso de colgar los tenis?

\- Aceleraré el maldito proceso si no me terminas de decir quién te golpeó... -Mako puso su brazo sobre su frente de manera melodramática mientras una músca triste de violín comenzaba a sonar de quién sabe dónde-

\- Oh... no creo que puedas soportar la verdad... cambiaría el curso de la historia para siempre... Es demasiado doloroooooso... Aunque ya que insistes! -dijo apoyándose sobre sus codos en el suelo con una sonrisita tonta- ¡Fue Korra!

\- ¿Qué?

\- QUE FUE KORRA!

\- YA SÉ NOJ#DA DIJE 'QUÉ' PORQUE ME SORPRENDIÓ...

\- Ahhhh

\- ¡Qué tarado eres! -balbuseó Sato- Y por qué Korra te golpearía de esa manera?

\- Se enteró de que te mostré la foto y me agarró a golpes... PISOTEÓ MI CRÁNEO... DOS VECES! -dijo con horror-

\- No es que sepa nada de esto jejejeje -interrumpió Iroh- pero debido a como suenan las cosas, Mako solo quiso ayudarte y salió muy dañado por hacerlo, le debes una... no? -metió cizaña-

\- Korra ya va a ver... -exclamó mientras se levantaba muy furiosa remangándose la camisa y comenzaba a buscar a Korra-

\- Oh Asami... mi heroína...

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Voy a matar a Korra, esta vez se pasó de la raya... Primero coquetea con el chico que me gusta y ahora golpea a Mako por tratar de ayudarme? Ya me tiene cansada y eso sin mencionar las veces que va al baño y no baja la poceta grrrr... Es momento de ponerle un stop a esto!

* * *

\- Buen trabajo viejo jajajajajaja -sonrió Iroh mientras ayudaba a levantar a Mako quien de un salto lo hizo, totalmente relajado. Sus golpes solo eran maquillaje- Casi me creo toda la actuación...

\- ¿En serio crees eso? -preguntó ilusionado-

\- En realidad no, actúas como si estuvieses muriendo...

\- Iroh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ME ESTABA MURIENDO!

\- Ah ok jejeje entonces sí lo hiciste bien...

\- Cómo sea.. reúne a la gente, el show está a punto de comenzar!

Inmediatamente Iroh salió al patio y se subió a una mesa con un megáfono para llamar la atención de la marea de estudiantes que pasaban por allí...

\- OIGAN CHICOS... VENGAN A VER ESTO... ALGO MUY HUMILLANTE Y EN VIDEO!

Sin tener que rogar demasiado esos estúpidos estudiantes corrieron dentro llamando la atención incluso de Bolin cuyo puesto de brassieres para hombre quedó desolado porque todo mundo se fue a ver.

\- Oh.. esto es malo para mi negocio... -bufó Bolin-

Inmediatamente todo el mar de gente llenó los pasillos de la universidad y se encontraron con Mako al frente con una gran sonrisa y un inmenso televisor pantalla plana que colgaba del techo. Mako abrió los brazos y dijo...

\- Bienvenidos tribu estudiantil, lo que están a punto de ver es algo que todo americano promedio con mente algo sucia quiere ver... Dos chicas peleándose en cámara lenta -todos aplauden emocionados-

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese televisor? -preguntó Iroh en medio de susurros a su amigo-

\- Me lo prestó el departamento de utilería, calla, ya va a comenzar! -Con eso Mako pone play y el video de las cámaras que grababan el salón donde estaban Korra y Asami comenzó a reproducirse-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Esto será geeeenial! -sonrisa sexy-

* * *

**Salón de clases...**

* * *

Asami abre la puerta con una patada mientras entra allí como una fiera respirando grueso y todo como un macho enfadado.

\- KOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Deja de gritar y ve a buscarme otro pizarrón! este ya lo terminé de rasguñar

\- YO TE MAAAAATOOOOO -dicho esto Asami comienza a pegar gritos mientras corre hacia la morena y la embiste y ambas se caen sobre el escritorio del profesor y lo destrozan en seguida-

\- WOOOOOWWW -gritaron a su vez los que veían el video-

\- ¿QUÉ CAR#JOS TE PASA? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? -gritó Korra-

\- TOMA ESO! -entonces Asami le mordió el hombro a la morena y esta gritó de dolor, extendió su mano y cogió una bola de cristal nevada que había en aquel escritorio y se la quebró en la cabeza a Asami- AAAHHH MALDITA!

\- ¿Quieres un poco de esto? -inmediatamente Korra agarró una de las sillas de madera en las que se sentaban los estudiantes y se la reventó en la espalda a Asami quien gritó y cayó al suelo-

\- AAAAAHHHHH

\- ¿Te gusta eso, señorita?

Asami se puso de pie de un salto y extendiendo sus dedos índice y medio se los metió en los ojos a Korra de forma ridícula mientras esta caía al suelo rodando de forma estúpida...

\- HAH! ¿QUÉ OPINAS DE ESO, ROBA-HOMBRES?

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCA! -gritó Korra mientras rodaba en el suelo en dirección a Asami como si de una bola de billar se tratara, golpeó sus piernas y esta se fue al suelo-

**.**

_**En los pasillos del instituto...**_

_**.**_

\- Viejo esto es humillante -dice Iroh mientras veía el video sintiendo pena ajena. Mako por otra parte, estaba un poco más concentrado. Tenía un dedo de espuma en su mano con el #1, un silbato, una gorra y una camiseta que tenía las palabras "Bitches Fight"-

\- OH SIIII.. VAMOS... ESO SI ME ENCANTA! MUESTREN LO QUE TENGAN... QUIERO VER TRASEEERROOOOSSS! -Iroh quedó frío al ver aquello. Pero en realidad verlas peleando así, en cámara lenta era alo sexy, así que tomó unos billetes y comenzó a hacerlos llover-

\- OH SI BEBÉ.. DE ESTO ESTOY HABLANDO... DALE DURO! DALEEEE!

La gente estaba enloquecida gritando y animado a la pelea, algunos twitteaban cosas y tomaban fotos del video. El asunto ya estaba en las redes sociales y había sido expuesto a toda la universidad. Era bastante humillante.

En eso entra Bolin y ve el gentarranal reunido allí, así que trajo su puestico de sostenes y se puso a gritar allí mismo...

\- Brassieres para hombre... llévelos... lleve sus brassieres para hombre!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Mmmmm... por algún motivo la gente ya no está interesada en comprar brassieres, tal vez tenga que idear otra cosa para que mi negocio no se vaya a pique...

* * *

\- Oye tú.. -le silva Bolin a otro chico que tenía un puesto de refrescos justo al lado del de Bolin, pero también estaba solo-

\- Si? -contestó el chico-

\- ¿Hacemos un pacto?

\- ¿Ok? -dicho esto Bolin tomó uno de sus brassieres y llenó las copas del mismo con refresco y rápidamente comenzó a gritar-

\- BRASSIERES PORTA-REFRESCOS, LLÉVELOS AHORA E HIDRÁTESE MIENTRAS VEN SU VIDEO! -la gente reaccionó de inmediato-

\- Oh por Dios... ese chico está vendiendo brassieres... CON REFRESCO! LA LOCURA AAAAHHHHH -entonces todo el mundo fue a comprar sus brassieres llenos de refrescos y a beber de las copas del mismo-

Mientras tanto el video seguía corriendo y todavía habían muchas personas viéndolo...

Asami estaba acostada encima de Korra mientras le caía de nalgadas y esta se movía insistentemente para lograr zafarse, pero le dolían los cuerazos...

\- ESTO ES POR GOLPEAR A MAKO... QUE SOLO QUISO AYUDAR...

\- AAAAHHHH DEJA MI CULO PERRA... MI CULO ES FAMOSO EN TUMBLR, NO ME LO GOLPEES! -Entonces Korra le tomó la colita de caballo a Asami y jalándosela la arrojó al piso- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA SI NO ESTÁS TAN ALEGRE AHORA VERDAD? -en ese momento la puerta del salón se abre y la terrible directora Lin aparece en escena-

\- MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE! -gritó mientras las separó con Tierra control y las tomó a cada una de su ropa- Irán a la dirección!

Mientras tanto en los pasillos Mako se carcajeó junto a Iroh mientras chocaban manos muy felices...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Y así es como te vengas de una venganza... mmm espero que ellas no quieran vengarse también, sería muy confuso-

* * *

\- Bueno bueno, no hay nada que ver aquí... váyanse todos, shu..shuuu... -dijo Iroh luego de que Lin atrapara a las chicas, el show había terminado- bien ahora recojamos todo antes de que...

\- ¿Antes de qué...? -dijo Lin apareciendo allí frente a los chicos y mirando todo aquel relajo que hicieron en vez de estar estudiando-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Estamos J$"$#"%!

* * *

\- ¿Có...cómo mierda hizo eso? -exclamó Mako sorprendido de que Lin estuviese un segundo llevando a las chicas a la rectoría y al otro estuviera pescándolos a ellos. Lin los tomó de las camisas a ellos también y alzándolos en peso, volteó a ver a Bolin en su puesto, y le dijo-

\- Tú, el narizón... también vienes conmigo

\- ¿YO? ¿Por qué? Solo estaba vendiendo brassieres para hombres llenos de refresco... ¡Es lo más normal del mundo! -se excusó-

\- Necesitas un permiso para vender... vamos, rápido! -Bolin dejó salir un suspiro y la acompañó-

* * *

**Rectoría...**

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados frente a la directora quien los veía con ojos asesinos y brazos cruzados, todos estaban en silencio y muy asustados. Pero las chicas también estaban enojadas con los chicos...

\- Muy bien... ¡Comiencen a hablar! -en ese instante todos se pusieron a gritar al mismo tiempo-

\- ESOS IDIOTAS NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA... BLABLABLA -gritó Korra-

\- ELLOS TUVIERON LA CULPA BLABLA... -dijo Asami-

\- ESO TIENEN POR ASUSTARNOS LA OTRA VEZ BLABLA -replicó Mako-

\- SI, LO QUE DIJO MAKO... -prosiguió Iroh-

\- Vaya, ahora que el negocio estaba resurgiendo... -se lamentó Bo-

Como aquello se convirtió en un concierto de gritos y nadie le prestaba atención a ella sino que se gritaban entre sí, Lin arrugó el rostro en desagrado y, poniéndose unos audífonos del Dr. Dree comenzó a volarse los oídos con Heavy Metal e ignorar a todo el mundo. Vaya directora que se gastaban.

* * *

**Esa noche en el apartamento...**

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados todos juntos en aquel sofá azul conversando lo que había sucedido estos días...

\- Bueno chicas... lamentamos haberles jugado esa broma -confiesa Mako en un suspiro- tal vez se nos pasó la mano esta vez, o tal vez no y fue divertido! -sonrió pero Bolin le da un codazo- pero lo sentimos...

\- JA! -dice Korra victoriosa cruzándose de brazos, entonces Asami le da un coquito- OUCH! bueno nosotras también nos disculpamos por la bromita de la parca y todo ese asunto... La gente del aro nos está demandando y todo por usar la idea -confesó de forma ridícula-

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a todo esto? -pregunta Bolin-

\- Bueno es que yo quería vengarme de Iroh por haber salido con otra mu... -se frena Asami de inmediato- ...mueca todo el tiempo, es molesto! -corrigió rápido, al parecer no pasó a mayores-

\- Oye tarado! -le gritó Korra a Iroh quien solo miraba algo en su celular y reía a carcajadas- ¡Estamos perdonándonos mutuamente! ¿No te vas a disculpar?

\- Seeh seeh... en otro momento

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEEESSS!? -gritó la morena con la sangre hervida-

\- Viendo el video de ustedes peleando jajajajajajajaja tiene más de 2.000.000 de visitas en Youtube

\- QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó de nuevo la ojos azules- ¿LO SUBIERON?

\- ¿Cómo es que tiene tantas visitas? -preguntó Asami horrorizada, Iroh la ve con una sonrisa y aclara-

\- Gracias a que el culo de Korra se filtró en Tumblr, este video ha tenido una gran aceptación jajajajaja... Pero vamos, denle una oportunidad al video, es gracioso y DEBEN leer los comentarios racistas que hicieron sobre el video jajajajajaja

\- ¿Comentarios racistas? -inquirió Mako horrorizado-

\- Si, un sujeto re-subió el video a Youtube con el título "Sexy mujer blanca golpea a culona negra" jajajajajajajajaja -estalló a reír como loco. Korra y Asami miraron de muerte a Mako y este levantando los hombros dijo-

\- Hagan lo que quieran con él...

\- YO LO MAAAAATOOOOOOO! -gritó la morena mientras se le iba encima a Iroh quien salió corriendo y gritando como niña, Korra antes de seguir persiguiéndolo, le gritó a Asami- ASAMI... TRAE EL HACHA..!

\- Estoy en eso! -dicho esto la bella Sato fue a la pared y descolgó un hacha muy afilada que había allí mientras Mako y Bolin miraban fríos aquello. Entonces Asami salió corriendo con su hacha gritando como una vikinga todos persiguiendo a Iroh-

Mako y Bolin ni siquiera sabía que tenían un hacha en casa, hubiese sido útil para tantas cosas. Pero solo pudieron llegar a una conclusión, así que viéndose las caras y leyéndose las mentes con el poder de hermanos, ambos dijeron al unísono...

\- ¡Departamento de utilería!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno mi gente espero les haya gustado :)**

**No había actualizado porque la gente del Aro me demandó y estábamos con el papeleo xD**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos la próxima**


	11. Psicología Heavy-Metalera

**HOLA WHAT UP EVERYBODY! :D**

**Pues aquí les traigo su historia parodiada favorita, gracias por siempre leer y apoyarme con sus reviews.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Psicología Heavy-Metalera**

* * *

**Universidad de Belfire...**

* * *

Era muy temprano y los chicos se encontraban en el área de los casilleros sacando los libros que utilizarían para la clase. Se veían cansados y con suma flojera. Korra dejó salir un bostezo tan enorme que parecía que iba a tragarse a Bolin, luego se rascó la nalga y bufó.

\- Odio los Jueves por la mañana!

\- Dices lo mismo de los Lunes, Martes, Miércoles y Viernes -exclama Asami aburrida-

\- PORQUE ES QUE LAS MAÑANAS SON MALVADAS! ¿No lo notan? Todo el mundo está zombificado por el trasnocho del día anterior y nuestras mentes están débiles, entonces somos presas fáciles de los monstruos y alienígenas que quieran invadir nuestros cerebros.

\- ¡Exacto! -dijo Bolin, Asami solo estaba shockeada al ver a la morena decir ese montón de tonterías-

\- Wow... tienes mucho sueño ¿Verdad?

\- Demasiado, ¡Bolin tírate en el suelo!

\- ¿Por qué habría de...?

\- TÍRATE AL SUELO C#Ñ#! -le gritó a lo cual el chico temiendo por su vida se hizo un clavado al suelo lanzándose de espaldas. Entonces Korra se acostó sobre él usándolo de almohada e inmediatamente comenzó a roncar.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Nada mejor que dormir sobre la espalda musculosa de tu amigo mientras estás en la universidad. Amo que hagan lo que digo, fuck yeah!

* * *

En eso llega Iroh y ve aquello algo extrañado-

\- Wow!

\- Lo sé -dice Asami igual de shockeada-

\- Oye.. supongamos que quiero esparcir un falso rumor sobre ese par, crees que el término "Korra durmió con Bolin" aplique para este caso? -Asami miró la escena detenidamente tratando de ver si aplicaba o no y luego de un rato dándose por vencida, sólo dijo-

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es creíble.

\- Bien -dijo el chico antes de sacarles una foto a ambos y guardó su celular. Ese momento aparece Mako corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, se veía muy emocionado de contarles algo-

\- Chicos, no van a creer que genial noticia traigo!

\- Cállate Mako, intento dormir -gruñó Korra-

\- Pues duerme...! -le gruñó en cambio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- ¿Qué buena noticias traes Mako? -preguntó Asami- ¿Te ganaste algún premio?

\- Trajeron más gatitos tiernos para que la escuela pudiera hacer más arroz chino? -Asami y Mako voltean a verle la cara a Iroh horrorizados-

\- Espera... ¿Qué? -balbuceó Asami-

\- Te sorprendería saber la información a la que tengo acceso sobre lo que se hace en este lugar debajo de cuerdas -afirmó de manera misteriosa y espionajesiosa-

\- Sólo ignóralo, dime ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

\- PUES QUE VOY A ESTAR EN UNA BANDA! -celebró feliz y Asami lo abrazó rápidamente-

\- WOW QUE EMOCIÓN MAKITO ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA!

\- ¿Saben? -dijo Korra levantándose de inmediato como si nada hubiese pasado- Yo una vez estuve en un grupo de chicas llamado V.A.G.I.N.A, me echaron... dijeron que no era lo suficientemente femenina.

\- Espera... ¿Qué!? -dijo Mako de la misma manera que Asami antes, o quizás un poco más frustrado-

\- Hacíamos buena pasta rapeando en el metro -confiesa Korra con una sonrisa risueña-

\- Como sea... ¿Quieren oírnos tocar chicos? Después de clases la banda vendrá al apartamento y podrán vernos ensayar

\- Suena genial -sonrió Sato-

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, aún tenemos que afinar los detalles sobre la banda, nos vemos en un rato! -con eso el chico se va dejando solos a las chicas y Iroh quien puso mirada pervertida y dijo-

\- Bueno yo también me voy, tengo que ir a verle el culo a las chicas con estos bebés! -entonces extendió su pie y las chicas ven horrorizadas como este tenía un pequeño espejo pegado al zapato- Tendré suerte si alguna de las niñas no traen ropa interior jajajaja

\- Iroh eres un cerdo! -gritó Korra-

\- Eso ya lo sabían! -con eso el chico se fue y comenzó a acosar de cerca a una chica que ese día trajo falda a la escuela-

\- Asami como mierda es que te gusta ese tipo? Está tan mal hecho!

\- Yo creo que sus bromas son lindas

\- Lindas? Lindo es ver una familia de gatitos ser aplastados por un auto, verle las cucharas a las chicas del instituto no es lindo, es indecente... ¡HASTA YO SÉ ESO!

\- Tal vez tengas razón pero es que no sé, Iroh me conquista.

\- Hola chicas! -dijo de pronto un chico joven que pasó por el lado de ellas. Asami peló los ojos al ver a aquel sujeto tan apuesto.

Tenía el cabello medianamente largo, ojos dorados, sonrisa seductora y una pequeñísima barba en su mentón. Caminaba con un estilo matador y su perfume era tan varonil que Sato se derritió en ese instante. El chico les pasó por el lado y siguió su camino.

\- Oh Por Dios he muerto e ido al cielo ¡Mira a ese papasito! -dijo en modo fangirl mientras jalaba a Korra de la blusa-

\- Wow, el conquiste de Iroh te duró poco, eh?

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿QUIÉN ES!?

\- Creo que su nombre es Wan, o algo así... Es el nuevo psicólogo de la universidad

\- ¿El nuevo psicólogo?

\- Si, eso dije..

\- ¿De la universidad?

\- Seeeeh!

\- ¿Su nombre es Wan?

\- COOOOOOOÑÑÑ### DE SU P**TA MADRE QUE SIIIIII!

\- Pues amiga... ¿Quién es Iroh? ¡No lo recuerdo! Me voy de pesca compañera -decía mientras se abría unos botones de su blusa para dar un vistazo de sus senos-

\- Suerte con eso! -Asami se va y Korra suspira-

\- ¿Ahora quién es la loca?

\- Korra... ¿Ya me puedo levantar? -preguntó Bolin aún en el suelo-

\- NOOOOO! AHÍ TE VOY... WAAAASSSS! -dijo para luego saltarle encima y casi romperle la columna-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH MAAADREEE SANTAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

\- Shhhhh! Cállate Bolin, no seas tan egocéntrico estoy tratando de dormir...

\- AAAHHH NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAAAASSS!

\- ¿No me oíste? ¡QUE TE CALLES! -dijo golpeándole la columna y haciéndolo gritar aún más-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Oficina del consejero escolar...**_

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Entonces me dirigí a la oficina del consejero escolar, alias, psicólogo, alias, guapote de Wan y ¿Qué me encuentro? Una fila ENORME de estúpidas chicas esperando para entrar a verse con él... ¿Desde cuando alguien visita el psicólogo de la escuela?

* * *

\- ¿Qué están regalando aquí? ¿La vida eterna? -se burla Asami carcajeándose al ver aquella larga fila. Una de las chicas de la cola la miró y dijo con voz de fangirl-

\- Es que todas queremos vernos con el papasito que llegó nuevo de psicólogo AAAAAHHHHHH! Deberías hacer la fila para verte con él.

\- Seeh sobre eso, yo no hago filas querida. -Dicho esto la hermosa de ojos verdes caminó al principio de la fila y entró sin más mientras todas las demás comenzaron a murmurar algo molestas. Asami esperó a que se desocupara la oficina de Wan y segundos después salió una chica llorando y moqueando de felicidad-

\- ME TOCÓ LA MANO... NUUUUNCA ME LA LAVAREEEEEHHH!

\- Pff... ¡Qué estúpida! esto me recuerda un concierto de One Direction al que llevé a mi hermanito... "Que no tengo" -completó mentalmente antes de entrar a la oficina y toparse con el guapo sujeto sentado detrás de su escritorio. Al verlo Asami se sintió más acalorada que Carly Rae Jepsen mirando al sujeto cortar el pasto en el video de "Call Me Maybe"-

\- Bienvenida Sato, tome asiento -sonrió el chico-

\- Oh por Dios... -suspiró ella mientras se abanaba con la mano- Pero que bueno estás! ¡Hagamos un picnic! ¡Yo pongo la Sofía y tú pones la Vergaaaaara! -dijo Sato de manera alocada y pervertida-

\- ¿Disculpe? -preguntó extrañado-

\- Ah no nada... jejeje -sonrió nerviosa antes de tomar asiento y quedar cara a cara con él-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Voy a conquistar a este sujeto como que me llamo Asami Sato. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no importa a quién tenga que matar, este sujeto será mío, MÍO... MIIIIIIIIIIOOOO!

* * *

Wan puso cara de extrañamiento al ver a la estudiante frente a él mover la lengua sobre el contorno de sus labios de manera seductora como si se saboreara.

\- Señorita Sato.. ¿Está bien?

\- Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -preguntó de manera sensual mientras le pestañeaba sin parar-

\- ¿Tiene algo en el ojo?

\- Jajajajajajajajajajaja es usted tan divertido! -respondió para luego formar un círculo con su mano y batirla de arriba a abajo rápidamente como si estuviera... Wan se horrorizó-

\- ¿Está tratando de insinuárseme o algo?

\- ¿Qué lo hace pensar eso? -preguntó antes de levantar una tira de sobrecitos de condones que se desplegó hacia abajo. Habían de todos los tipos y funciones, entonces movió sus labios para decir en silencio "Let's screw". Wan abrió sus ojos de par en par-

\- SEÑORITA! si usted no tiene ningún tipo de problema será mejor que salga de mi oficina pero ya...

\- NO, ESPERE! -lo detuvo- si... si tengo, problemas jejeje tengo muuuuuchos problemas...

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó en medio de una sonrisita malvada para probarla-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Shit! ¿Ahora qué hago? Bueno, espero que dos décadas de ver telenovelas me ayuden en algo.

* * *

Asami comenzó a ponerse triste al momento que una musiquita de violín comenzaba a tocar de fondo. Entonces Sato pega un grito de horror y comenzó a llorar exageradamente sin control...

\- MI MAMÁ ME ODIAAAA... ESTOY ACOMPLEJADA CON MI CUERPO... SOY UNA BALLENAAAAHHH... MI PADRE ME ABANDONOOOOHHH Y TENGO UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE ME DEBILITA DÍA TRAS DÍAA WAAAAHHHH

\- Vaya, parece serio. -con eso Wan presiona el botón del intercomunicador y la voz de su secretaria le habla- Stacy, cancela las citas de las otras chicas, pasaré todo el día con mi cita actual. -La secretaria tomó el recado y una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Sato- Muy bien señorita... Comience desde el principio...

* * *

**En los pasillos de Belfire...**

* * *

Bolin, Iroh y Korra salieron de clases e iban juntos rumbo al apartamento, pero conversaban entre sí mientras salían del instituto.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Estoy tan emocionado de que mi hermano esté en una banda. Me habló cosas muy buenas sobre ella, tocan algo de pop/rock con tonos suaves y algo de romance, le cantan al amor... Mi hermano es un romántico.

* * *

\- No puedo esperar para oír tocar a mi hermano y su nueva banda.

\- Sería estar en una banda... -resopló Korra risueña, los chicos la ven extrañado puesto que ella había dicho en la mañana que estuvo en una banda, así que la morena se vió en la necesidad de explicarse- Me refiero a una que no apunte a la gente con armas para obligarlos a darte dinero. No hacíamos música, hacíamos atracos express con ritmo -sonrió-

\- La banda de mi hermano será genial, lo presiento.

\- ¿Qué cantan? -preguntó Iroh-

\- No sé, supongo que algo suave, romántico y pacífico...

* * *

**En el Apartamento**

* * *

Los chicos miraban petrificados a Mako vestido de negro con los ojos góticamente maquillados y justo a su lado estaba Tahno también al micrófono mientras que una música fortísima de heavy metal retumbaba en las cornetas casi destrozando el apartamento, entonces ambos chicos engrosaban sus voces para cantar, Tahno era el líder y Mako hacía los acompañamientos...

\- MAAAAAAALDAAAAAAADDDD! -gritó Tahno-

\- Maldad encarnada, Maldad encarnada

\- MUEEEEEERTEEEEEEEEE!

\- Nos gusta la muerte, Nos gusta la muerte...

\- SAAAAAAANGREEEEEEEE!

\- Quiero beber sangre...

\- BEBELAAAAA YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

\- ROOOOOOOOOCCCKKKK!

Finalizó Mako en un grito mientras Tahno destrozaba la guitarra eléctrica contra el suelo y ambos sacaban sus lenguas y hacían la señal del diablo con sus manos. Bolin, Iroh y Korra tenían los ojos más pelaos que vendedor de prendas al escuchar aquello...

\- Wow... eso sí que fue suave, romántico y pacífico! -exclamó Iroh a manera de sarcasmo-

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció chicos? -preguntó Mako-

\- Apestas! -dijo Korra al instante-

\- ¿Tahno? Es tu compañero de banda? -preguntó Bolin horrorizado-

\- De hecho es mi banda! -replicó el gótico chico-

\- Tahno me dejó entrar y ambos estamos sacando nuestro primer álbum... ¿No es genial?

\- Mako, no es lo que tenía en mente -dice su hermano-

\- Lo seeeh... es mejor verdad!?

\- Ehhmmm... No!

\- Amigo les estás rindiendo culto al diablo! -sonrió Iroh-

\- Pues no me gusta esta banda -replicó el ojos verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mako lo miró y dijo-

\- No todas las canciones son así Bo, también hay unas lentas sobre el amor, toma, mira nuestra lista de canciones -dijo el cejas arqueadas mientras le entregaba la carátula del CD y el chico comenzaba a leer los títulos...

\- ¿"ANARQUÍA"? ¿"REBELIÓN"? ¿"CHUKY ME HABLA"? ¿"QUE SE J*DA EL AMOR"? ¿CUUUUAAAAAAL DE ESTAS ES LA LENTA ROMÁNTICAAAAAHHH? -gritó exasperado-

\- "Que se j*da el amor" es esa jajajajaja -rió Mako-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Admitámoslo, estar en una banda es genial, ahora tendré más chicas, más fanáticos, seré más genial y popular de lo que ya soy. ESTOY ARDIENDO!

* * *

\- ¿Irías a uno de nuestros conciertos, Korra? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas-

\- Si tuviera que elegir entre eso y hacerle el amor a mi abuelo, elegiría a mi abuelo sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Ustedes sólo están celosos porque yo estoy en una banda y ustedes no! -dijo de forma infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- Ay por favor Mako no seas tarado, dos sujetos vestido de negro llorando y despotricando sobre todo... ¿Qué tiene eso de genial?

\- Además la letra no es para nada edificante -sugirió Iroh- lo cual me encanta!

\- Conque esas tenemos... -replicó Mako- pues yo voy a seguir en esta banda les guste o no...

\- Whatever... sólo no me atormentes mientras esté durmiendo o tendremos problemas nosotros dos! -advirtió Korra antes de salir de ese sitio, entonces Iroh levantó la mano y dijo-

\- Sólo para que quede claro... Me encanta la banda, aunque tu grito agudo de "ROOOOOOCK" podría tener un poco más de potencia.

Con eso los chicos se fueron dejando solos a Mako y Tahno en aquella sala de estar. Mako estaba algo triste por no ser apoyado por sus amigos, pero no le dió mucho tiempo de sentirse mal porque Tahno se le acercó diciendo...

\- Oye... ¿Tendrás un atrapa sueños por ahí que no estés usando? -Mako solo suspira fastidiado y se va de allí-

* * *

**Al día Siguiente...**

**Universidad de Belfire...**

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu conquista? -preguntó Korra a Asami mientras ambas caminaban hacia la fuente de sodas-

\- No lo sé la verdad, yo sólo me siento ahí, le hablo, él escucha, anota cosas... creo que no hemos pasado de allí

\- ¿Y te ha ayudado al menos con tus problemas personales?

\- ¿Cuáles problemas personales Korra? ¡No tengo ningún problema personal! Soy total y completamente estable emocionalmente

* * *

**Flash Back...**

**Oficina de Wan...**

\- WAAAAAAAHHHHH ELLOS BUSCABAN UN NIÑO Y HASTA PINTARON TODA LA P*TA HABITACIÓN DE AZUL -gritaba Asami a moco suelto mientras el psicólogo estaba frente a ella anotaba en su libreta- TRATÉ DE COMER BASTANTE PARA SER GRANDOTA PERO IGUAL NADA ME COLGABA ALLÍ DEBAJO... MI PADRE ODIABA QUE ME SENTARA PARA ORINAR ASÍ QUE TENÍA QUE HACERLO PARADA WWWAAAAHHHHHHH

**Fin Flash Back...**

* * *

\- Seeh, no tengo ningún problema.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Hay gente que no sabe captar indirectas, haces mil y una cosas para que entiendan algo sin decirlo y pues como son tan idiotas no entienden. No sé si eso es lo que está pasando aquí

* * *

\- Asami, ¿Por qué solo no eres sincera y le dices a Wan que te gusta y ya?

\- ¿Por qué no solo me corto una pierna y la arrojo desde el balcón!? -exclamó con cierta paranoia logrando sorprender a la morena-

\- Eso ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con el tema de conversación. Sólo dile lo que sientes y creo que hasta estarás más tranquila... Con respecto a lo de la pierna, sería genial que lo hicieras, todos se asustarían -sonrió-

\- ¿Crees que Wan se fijaría en mi?

\- A ver déjame pensar, millonaria, papá rico, bonita de cara, algo creída, siempre hedionda a perfume... seeh, le encantarás!

\- Olvidaste decir bondadosa y caritativa, eso me caracteriza también

En ese momento un chico de tez muy negra se acercó a Sato con las manos extendidas y carita de perrito regañado y le dijo...

\- Oiga señorita, ¿Podría darme algo de dinero para desayunar algo?

\- POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE DOY MIS TRIPAS? QUIERES MIS TRIPAS NEGRO DE MIERDA? ESO QUIERES!? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -asustado el chico salió corriendo, incluso Korra estaba sorprendida. Sato sonrió muy relajada y dijo- Como te decía, soy muuuy caritativa

\- Si ya veo, repartes humillaciones generosamente.

\- Es lo que hago amor -se mofó- ahora, iré a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Wan, no quiero que se sienta asfixiado, si le propongo matrimonio, se sentirá más cómodo de hablar conmigo, nos vemos! -exclamó para irse corriendo pero Korra le gritó antes de que se fuera-

\- Oye! Si quieres verlo asfixiado ¿Por qué no le haces Oxígeno control de una vez?

Al notar que Asami ya no estaba la morena se preparaba para irse pero entonces apareció Tahno caminando frente a ella tongoneando esas caderas como toda una miss así que Korra le silbó y en una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo...

\- Oye Tahno estás fabulosa hoy, ¡Divina! -este la miró con azúcar en la mirada y dijo-

\- Es lo que hago hermana, soy la reina oscura de este lugar! -luego de una pose seductora, Tahno siguió caminando a lo que Korra deja salir un gruñido-

\- Malditos maricones, plagan el mundo... al igual que los asiáticos! -dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar-

* * *

**A la mañana Siguiente, en el apartamento.**

* * *

Korra y los demás chicos dormían plácidamente sobre sus camas, aún era temprano y podrían dormir unas horas más antes de irse a estudiar y eso iban a hacer, pero de pronto una explosión de heavy metal casi revienta las paredes del entero apartamento y los bajos comenzaron a tumbar de la cama a los chicos, quienes se levantaron molestos y caminaron hacia la sala para ver allí a Mako pegando gritos como demente...

\- YYEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...! REBELIÓN! ANARQUÍA! MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIÓN! MATARÉ UN GATITO! YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Esto es suficiente, nadie se mete con mi sueño maldita sea!

* * *

Sumamente enojada Korra camina hacia Mako y de un manotón le arrebata el micrófono que puso entre sus manos y comenzó a aplastar como si de Hulk se tratara, el chico de las cejas arqueadas tragó saliva nervioso.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no me atormentaras con esa música tan horrible maricón de mierda!

\- No puedes agredirme por mi arte... yo con miarte tengo! -dijo de forma ridícula-

\- ESO NI SIQUIERA ES MÚSICA! SON GRITOS DESCONTROLADOS! -gritó la morena- cantas como si te estuvieran torturando los nazis!

\- Mako, viejo -dijo Iroh- como digo esto de forma que no hiera tus sentimientos ni cree malentendidos que puedan poner a prueba nuestra amistad... ¡CANTAS HORRIBLE, CÁLLATE! -gritó, entonces se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada confianzuda a Bolin- ¿viste? soy genial para esto.

\- Estoy harto de que nunca me apoyen -replicó Mako- cuando quise ser pelotero, no me apoyaron

\- No le dabas ni al aire! -respondió Korra-

\- Y cuando quise ser modelo, me sacaron de la agencia

\- Es que te estabas volviendo marico -confesó Bolin-

\- Cuando quise ser astronauta tampoco me dejaron

\- Tú eres el que cocina... si te vas ¿Quién nos hará la comida? ¡NO SE PUEDE SER TAN EGOÍSTA MAKO! -replicó Iroh-

\- El hecho es que siempre que quiero algo ustedes solo se bajan los pantalones y cagan en mi sueño

\- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja eso es cierto jajajajajajajaja -estalló en risas la morena-

\- ¿Se dan cuenta?

\- La verdad es que te queremos Makito -sonrió la ojos azules mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos- te queremos y mucho, pero es que tú no haces ni una p*ta cosa bien... ¡No es culpa de nosotros!

\- Me duele que mis propios amigos no me apoyen -dijo cabizbajo-

\- Escucha viejo, -dijo Bolin para tratar de animarlo- tener una banda es genial, pero la vida a veces te da limones y los toros saben bien con guacamole, nos puedes darle tortas a los pájaros tampoco... -Mako ve extrañado a Bolin-

\- ¿QUEE!?

\- Ok no soy bueno dando consejos ok!?

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Mis amigos no me apoyan, pero yo les demostraré que sí tengo talento y sí puedo triunfar, estoy escribiendo una canción genial llamada "Encierra a tu madre en una caja" y será un total éxito. Ya lo verán!

* * *

\- Quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti Mako -confesó la morena- para todo lo que necesites... ¡Ahora ve a cocinarme el desayuno mar*con de mierda que tengo hambre!

\- ES SUFICIENTE! Ustedes no creen que tengo talento, pues esta noche habrá un concurso de bandas, yo voy a participar con "Chúpenle los Sesos a la Reina" y les aseguro que voy a ganar!

Inmediatamente Mako se da la vuelta y sale de ese lugar dejando a los chicos mirándose a las caras y preguntándose qué habían hecho mal...

\- ¿Viste Korra? ¡Se ofendió! No debiste llamarlo Mar*con! -dijo Asami atontada-

\- ¿Chúpenle los Sesos a la Reina? ¿Es el nombre de la banda? -Se burló Iroh- Yo esperaba algo como "God Save Miley" -luego de decir esto todos se le quedan viendo extrañados- ¿Qué? "God Save Miley" es un excelente nombre, además con ese nombre se podrían entender el horrible mensaje que tienen las canciones jajajajajaja

\- Eres un idiota Iroh -refunfuñó la morena para luego irse de allí-

* * *

**Más Tarde en Belfire...**

**Oficina de Wan...**

* * *

\- WAAAAAAHHHHH Y ES TAAAAN DIFÍCIL! -lloriqueaba Asami mientras él la escuchaba- ¿SABES CUÁNTO CUESTA MANTENER UN MANICURE EN ESTOS DÍAS? ES UN DOLOR EN EL ANO!

\- Sabes Asami -dijo Wan- luego de tantos días de escucharte y tantas sesiones, creo que finalmente estoy comenzando a conocerte mejor...

\- ¿En serio Wan? -dijo ella entusiasmada-

\- Si, de hecho creo saber qué realmente es lo que necesitas?

\- ¿Que nos casemos, mudemos a Irlanda y criemos alpacas el resto de nuestras miserables vidas!? -dijo al instante sorprendiendo a Wan- eehhh... fue mi lado fangirl hablando, ignora eso. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Creo que tus sentimientos internos son en realidad una patología psicológica dentro de ti que motivado a tantos años de rechazo por parte de tu padre, te hizo formar una burbuja de afecto en el cual quieres dejar entrar a las personas que son especiales para ti -finalizó la sentencia con una sonrisa recibiendo como respuesta una mirada aburrida de Sato-

\- Una burbuja de afecto... en serio!? Ahora que nos casemos y criemos alpacas en Irlanda suena más razonable. ¡WAN NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami.**

Maldición, creo que metí la pata

* * *

\- Asami yo... -titubeó el chico luego de un rato- lo siento pero creo que no estamos en la misma frecuencia...

\- Lo entiendo Wan -dijo desanimada- no te gusto...

\- No no es eso, pienso que eres muy bonita, pero estoy demasiado comprometido con mi trabajo, escuchar a personas desequilibradas y mentalmente inestables hablándome de sus problemas me siento lleno...

\- ¿Lleno de qué? ¿De caos? ¿Cómo mierda puedes preferir escuchar a gente loca en vez de a mi?

\- Bueno tu... técnicamente entrarías en lo de gente loca.

\- Pues sabes una cosa Wan? Tengo una lista muuuy larga de chicos literalmente haciendo fila para acostarse conmigo

\- Jajajajaja es divertido, porque como consejero escolar las chicas también hacen fila para verme

\- Pues que te aprovechen tus niñas, yo me iré a acosar a alguien más, por cierto, te envié una solicitud en Facebook, acéptame hijo de perra, aun quiero hacerme con esas fotos sin camisa que posteas!

\- Eh... OK? -con eso la bella Sato sale de aquel lugar-

* * *

**Más Tarde en los pasillos...**

* * *

\- Y Amon le dijo a Lin... "Oye Toph, sabes qué es más ciego que el amor? ¡TÚ MAMÁ!" jajajajajajajaja -se burló Iroh carcajeándose hasta las lágrimas. Korra quien lo escuchaba también sonrió. En ese momento aparece Bolin-

\- Oigan chicos, necesito que me ayuden con algo...

\- Se llama semen Bolin -dijo Iroh- no te preocupes, es normal que lo tengas!

\- No, no es eso, es Mako... va a participar con esa terrible banda suya y pasará mucha vergüenza, ayúdenme a detenerlo y aaaahhhh... eso era? ¡Pensé que podía producir leche como las mujeres! jajajajaja Que cosas no?

\- Mako es un ególatra, no deberíamos ayudarlo nada -se cruzó de brazos Korra-

\- Oh vamos, es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejar que se humille ante tanta gente

\- Claro que podemos -dijo de inmediato pero recibió las miradas asesinas de todos- uy ok ok... pero si quieren mi ayuda alguien debe comprarme un pollo frito, muero de hambre!

\- ¡Trato hecho!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Así, los chicos y yo fuimos a ese club nocturno donde se iba a llevar a cabo ese concurso de bandas. Mako y Tahno iban a presentarse y no íbamos a permitirlo, ¡Son terribles!

* * *

Los chicos llegan a la puerta del club nocturno pero el gorilón que custodiaba la puerta los detuvo diciendo.

\- Muéstrenme su identificación o no pasan! -la molesta Korra se abrió paso y enseñándole sus puños al guardia, dijo-

\- Este puño se llama "Identi" y este otro "Ficación" ¿Quieres probarlos de cerca mariposo? -el hombre miró a la fiera morena por un momento y luego levantó sus brazos y salió corriendo y gritando como una niña de 12. Sorprendido Iroh dijo-

\- ¿Cómo mierda haces eso? Logras que la gente se quiebre

\- Es una extraña habilidad que tengo y de la cual me gusta mofarme

\- Bueno chicos, vamos a evitar que Mako cante -propuso Bolin y los chicos entraron, lo primero que vieron fue el escenario lleno de humo y al sujeto que presentaba a las bandas. Este dijo por micrófono.

\- Y Ahora es momento de presentar a la siguiente banda, unos metaleros de Nueva York que vienen a demostrar que la anarquía y la música pueden juntarse, denle la bienvenida a "Chúpenle los Sesos a la Reina"!

Con eso todos aplaudieron y Mako salió a escena junto con Tahno, ambos vestían de negro y se veían muy góticos.

\- Diablos, llegamos tarde -se lamentó Bolin. Korra lo animó poniendo su mano en el hombro de él y diciendo-

\- Si, que mal... ¿Dónde mierda está mi pollo frito?

\- ¡KORRA! ¿Podrías dejar de pensar alguna vez en comida? -regaña a Asami-

\- ¿Dejar de pensar en comida? ¿Quién hace eso?

\- Hola a todos -dijo Mako al público por micrófono- bueno esta noche queremos presentarles una canción que yo mismo escribí, espero les guste.

Mako le hizo una seña a Tahno y este comenzó a golpear los platillos y los tambores de la batería haciendo mucho ruido mientras la guitarra eléctrica explotaba durísimo y los bajos hacían temblar ese lugar. El cejas arqueadas tomó el micrófono y comenzó a gritar como demente...

\- MEEEETEEEEE A TUUUU MAMAAAAAAA EN UNA CAJAAAAAA... MEEETELAAAAAAA... METE A ESA PERRA EN LA PUUUUTTTAAAA CAAAAAJAAAAAA... MEEEEEEETEEEEELAAAAAAA! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -Al final destrozó la guitarra en el suelo y sacó la lengua al público esperando la reacción de todos, pero todo el mundo estaba callado. Asami se tapó el rostro con sus manos-

\- Dios, esto es un desastre! -Bolin quiso arreglar las cosas así que se puso a levantar sus manos y bailar-

\- Siiii eso fue geniaaaal... Mete a tu mamá en una caja... MEEETELAAAAAA!

\- Bolin, Bolin... ¡BOLIN! -gritó Korra- no hagas eso, a nadie le gustó la canción!

\- BÁJENSE PERDEDORES! -gritó uno del público mientras comenzaban a lanzarle cosas a Mako y Tahno-

\- Oigan no... no nos lancen ese mierdero es que... ouch! -gritó cuando algo aterrizó en su frente, este la toma y se horroriza- ¿MONEDAS!? ¿EN SERIO? ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS LANZAN LAS SILLAS? -sin haber terminado la frase tuvo que saltar del escenario para que no le encajaran una silla en el rostro-

El chico cayó al suelo muy decaído, no podía creer que a nadie le hubiese gustado su música, ahora estaba humillado y triste, pero entonces una mano fue extendida hacia él y este levantando la mirada vió a su hermano Bolin sonriéndole y con él, el resto de sus amigos...

\- Necesitas ayuda, hermanito? -Mako sonrió-

\- Bolin! Chicos... No puedo creer que hayan venido a verme!

\- Seeh claro... venimos a verte jajajajajajajajaja -se burló Korra- literalmente venimos a impedir que cantaras, pero llegamos tarde...

\- Ustedes tenían razón, no tengo talento.

\- Oye... claro que tienes talento -intervino Iroh tomándolo de los hombros- tienes mucho talento, tú puedes... eeeesteeee... puedes... y... también... Maldición algo bueno debes saber hacer!

\- Sabes cocinar! -dijo Asami de inmediato-

\- ¿Ya ves Mako? ¡Sabes cocinar!

\- Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde está mi pollo frito? -se quejó Korra-

\- Chicos los amo, gracias por tratar de evitarme dolor... son los mejores amigos que podría tener... -con eso los chicos se unieron en un múltiple abrazo de amistad mientras reían gustosos.

* * *

**En el Apartamento...**

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Al final entendí que debía dedicarme a otra cosa, pero no importa, porque también entendí que tengo amigos muy buenos que muy a su estilo siempre querrán lo mejor para mi. No importa que tan mal esté ni qué terrible me sienta, ellos siempre me tratarán con respecto, dignidad y cariño...

* * *

\- MAAAAAAKOOOO MUÉVETE CON LA P*TA CENA QUE HAY HAAAAAAMBREEEEEEEE! -gritó Korra golpeando la mesa con desesperación mientras el pobre chico estaba hasta el tope apurándose para cocinarles-

\- Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal! -refunfuña-

\- Estamos demasiado hambrientos para ayudarte... ¡ALIMÉNTANOS!

\- Uff... claro, ustedes son los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría tener -se quejó- dije que ya voy!

\- MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- YAAAAAAA VOOOOYYY C####ÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOO!

El cejas arqueadas salió de la cocina con varias bandejas y las lanzó al aire, está de más decir que no cayeron abajo antes que esas pirañas deboraran todo.

Tenía amigos que comían demasiado pero, al fin y al cabo, eran sus amigos y estaba feliz de tenerlos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajaja con amigos como esos no hacen falta enemigos, pero ese es nuestro imperfecto equipo avatar :D ¿Les gustó? ¡Eso espero!**

**Quería agradecer el grandísimo apoyo que he recibido en particular para esta historia, con 10 capítulos tengo casi 3000 lecturas y más de 30 seguidores y favoritos, gracias por apoyarme y yo siempre escribiré para ustedes.**

**Son los mejores**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews que les pareció el cap...**

**Ah! y no olviden Chuparle los Sesos a la Reina xD**

**Prota Out!**


	12. El Hambre No Es Un Juego

**HEY THERE!**

**Pues ayer fue el día de la inspiración así que les quise traer un nuevo cap de este loco fic, espero les guste.**

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El Hambre No Es Un Juego**

* * *

Era un aburrido día de clases en el instituto Belfire, los chicos trataban de concentrarse en lo que el profe Tenzin enseñaba pero era casi imposible, había una ola de calor que hacía que las temperaturas ascendieran a casi 39° y además se escuchaban sonidos extraños como que alguien golpeaba las paredes del otro lado o estaban arrastrando cosas pesadas en el piso de arriba.

\- Bien chicos, tratemos de concentrarnos -dijo Tenzin- sé que las condiciones son un poquiiiiiito adversas hoy...

\- ¿Un poquito? -se quejó Korra- Las mejores discotecas de Manhattan son más silenciosas que este lugar, además está haciendo tanto calor que siento como el sudor me baja por las piernas y no, no es divertido.

\- Y ¿Qué demonios son esos sonidos? -exclamó Mako mirando al techo- pareciera que estuvieran demoliendo el edificio de arriba a abajo.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que están remodelando el laboratorio de química...

\- Oh oh.. van a hacer esa sala de juegos finalmente? -sonríe Iroh- sabía que enviar esas cartas a la rectoría surtiría efecto algún día.

\- ¿Cuántas enviaste Iroh? -inquirió Bolin con algo de miedo-

\- Unas cien... mil?

\- ¡Estás loco!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Estos chicos no tienen visión ni aptitud. Para lograr que la gente te haga caso todo el mundo sabe que hay que enviar muchísimas cartas. ¿Quieres recibir mejor trato? ¡Envía una carta! ¿Quieres saber de tus parientes en otro país? ¡Envía una carta! ¿Quieres que los políticos dejen de robar dinero y se concentren en los problemas del pueblo? ¡Envía una...! Bueno quizás eso último no funcione, pero no está demás probar

* * *

\- Ok, chicos... todavía nos quedan 40 minutos de clase y...

\- 35 minutos de clase, querrá decir -interrumpió Korra mirando su reloj, el profesor alzó la mirada para ver el reloj del aula y dijo-

\- El reloj dice que faltan 40 minutos...

\- A la mierda el reloj del aula, el mío dice que faltan 35 minutos, no me lo discutas calvo!

\- ¡Korra! -regaña Asami- No puedes llamar al profesor así!

\- ¿Por qué mierda no? ¡Es calvo no ves!?

\- Tú eres machorra ¿te gustaría que te lo dijeran?

\- Mako siempre me dice que soy una machorra

\- Es cierto jajajajajajajajaja -sonrió el cejas arqueadas-

\- Muy bien chicos orden -exclamó el profesor- ahora... -continuó poniendo una sonrisa pervertida sobre su pervertido rostro y mirando a los chicos con sus pervertidos ojos, dijo- ¿Les gustaría hacer algo demasiado excitante?

\- No me agacharé para "atarle los cordones de los zapatos" otra vez si es lo que piensa -replicó Asami provocando la risa en Iroh-

\- Recuerdo eso jajajajajaja el profesor te pidió el favor solo para que te agacharas y tu cara estuviera a la altura de su descontrolada y para nada disimulada erección jajajajajajaja

\- No estoy hablando de eso aunque... ¿Lo harían?

\- NOOOOO -gritaron todos-

\- Ok... -exclama el profe con carita de perro regañado-

\- Oh maldita sea que calor! -dijo el cejas arqueadas antes de levantarse la camiseta y quedar semi desnudo frente a todos flasheando sus músculos muy bien trabajados-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami.**

Oh por la Santa Madre del Masami... ¿Todo eso es tuyo?

* * *

\- ¿Y entonces Mako? -preguntó la morena algo molesta-

\- ¿Y entonces qué?

\- ¿Te vas a quitar la camisa frente a mi en todos los fics que escribe el estúpido de TrueProta? ¡Ese chico debe cogerse a sus peluches!

\- ¿Te molesta verme así sexy?

\- Me provocas un sexy dolor de estómago... ¡Profesor haga algo! -Tenzin miró a Mako y luego a Korra para después responder con perversión-

\- A mi no me molesta... -Entonces Korra le lanza una mirada asesina- ¿Qué? Es joven, sexy y medianamente pervertido, si este fic no estuviera rateado "T" les pediría a Iroh que también se quitara la camisa y besara a Mako apasionadamente mientras Bolin lo graba todo.

Todos ponen cara de asco ante lo dicho por el pervertido profesor.

\- Todos ustedes irán al infierno bastardos! -gritó Jinora desde atrás-

\- No creo que estemos muy lejos del infierno linda jajaja -sonrió Mako- hace tanto calor que podría hornear una paloma dentro de mis bolsillos!

\- Eso me recuerda! -interrumpe Tenzin de repente- que no hemos elegido a los presidentes de curso del aula

\- ¿Qué son presidentes de curso? -pregunta Bolin alzando la mano -

\- Son dos estudiantes elegidos por los demás alumnos que darán la cara por todo el curso ante el profesorado y la rectoría, tendrán voz y voto en las reuniones y mediante ellos se podrán hacer llegar las quejas y reclamos de los miembros del aula...

\- Amén! -dijo Iroh provocando la risa de todos. Segundos después Jinora levantó la mano y dijo-

\- No tienen que buscar demasiado, yo he sido presidenta de curso en todos los institutos en los que he estado y nadie ha hecho quejas sobre mi...

\- Oye Jinora -preguntó Iroh- ¿Alguna vez has sido abusada por un cura? -ella lo mira horrorizada-

\- NO!

\- Pues yo sí, bueno una vez asistí a una misa y un reverendo me tocó el trasero, Dios vió eso jajajajajajajaja

\- Como sea chicos, anoten el nombre de un chico y una chica que quieran postular para ser presidente y presidenta de la clase y luego me lo meten en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón...

\- ¿Quiere que le toquemos el trasero verdad? -preguntó Asami algo asqueada, el profesor solo puso una sonrisa perversa y contestó-

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? jejejeje

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Los chicos estaban todos de pie vestidos de gris en el fondo del aula, los chicos estaban separados de las chicas y ambos formaban dos grupos. Frente a ellos había un estrado con micrófono incluido y al lado un recipiente de vidrio que contenía muchos papelitos. De pronto el profesor Tenzin entró al aula con un colorido vestido lleno de flecos y plumas y encajes que daban un atisbo de sus peludas y flacuchentas piernas. Su rostro estaba ridículamente maquillado y cargaba una peluca anaranjada sobre su calva cabeza. Caminó con sensualidad hasta el micrófono y dijo...

\- Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos... A la vigésima quinta cosecha para presidente y presidenta de curso, como todos saben, todos los años se escoge a un chico y una chica joven para el honor de representar al aula del distrito 12 en los Juegos del Hambre...

\- Demanda por plagio en camino, lo presiento -le susurró Korra a Asami en el grupo de chicas y ambas ríen-

\- Es momento de elegir al caballero que representará al aula frente a la rectoría de Panem... a ver... -aclaró su garganta y revolvió los papelitos sacando uno de entre ellos y abriéndolo frente a sus ojos, usó su perturbadora voz de drag queen para decir-

\- Mako... Mellark! -el susodicho hablando tranquilamente con Iroh y Bolin y no se había dado cuenta de que lo habían llamado-

\- Y le dije... "Dame el cambio tarado" jajajajajaja

\- MAAAAAKOOOOO! -gritó Tenzin y este volteó-

\- Tal parece que te eligieron viejo -dijo el ojos ámbar así que Mako subió al estrado con algo de nerviosismo y el maquillado profesor lo miró y dijo-

\- ¿Quieres decirle algo a tus compañeros tributo Mako? -este suspiró tímido y dijo-

\- Si, seré breve y respetuoso! -entonces Tenzin se apartó y el chico tomó el micrófono para decir- Oigan imbéciles ¿Me postularon como presidente de curso? ¿QUÉ P*TA MIERDA LAS PASA CUERDA DE MARIC****NEEEEEEEEES!? ¿CREEN QUE QUIERO ASISTIR A ABURRIDAS REUNIONES PARA DAR LA CARA POR USTEDES MALDITOS NIGGAS!? GGGRRRRR VOY A TOMAR UNA BOTELLA ROTA Y SE LAS VOY A METER...

\- Vaya... -le arrebata el micrófono a Mako- eso fue breve y respetuoso... Ahora qué les parece si seguimos con las mujeres? -Dicho esto Tenzin mete la mano en el recipiente y saca un papelito que abre de manera dramáticamente lenta hasta que lee el nombre- PrimKorra Everdeen!

\- A la vaina con TrueProta! -se quejó la morena- te juro que si por ese mar*con dependiera, Mako me violaría en todos los capítulos... lo positivo es que podré decirles unas cuantas cosas a los hijos de p*ta que me postularon.

Con eso Korra comenzó a caminar hasta el postrado pero Jinora que estaba detrás comenzó a inquietarse y a tratar de alcanzar a la morena, pero unos guardias que nadie sabe de dónde salieron la detuvieron, así que ella se puso a gritar como loca...

\- NOOOO... YO SIEMPRE SOY PRESIDENTA DE CURSO... ME OFREZCO COMO VOLUNTARIAAAAAAAA! -Korra quien caminaba al estrado se detuvo y exclamó-

\- ¡Mierda! Maldito guion con sus giros inesperados...

\- Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí... -dijo Tenzin súper amanerado- nunca ha habido un voluntario en el distrito 12... Acércate linda...

\- ¿Nunca ha habido un voluntario? -sonrió Jinora- ¿VEN LO QUE LA FE PUEDE LOGRAR? VAMOS A ALABAR CON CÁNTICOS A DIOS!

\- Naah, mejor sube de una vez cariño -dijo Tenzin- pues contemplen a sus dos tributos que nos representarán ante Panem, aka, rectoría... Felices juegos del hambre... y que la suerte, esté siempre de su lado.

* * *

**Confesionario: **

**Mako.**

Esto es tan estúpido, ahora tenemos que ir a la rectoría donde está esa amargada de Lin y presentarnos en las reuniones de curso, uy nu que fastidio. Lo bueno es que ahora todos nos verán como unas figuras destacadas del aula y sin duda nos respetarán más...

**Jinora.**

LEVANTEN SUS MANOS CONMIGO... DEJEN ENTRAR AL SEÑOR EN SUS CUERPOS, SI SIENTEN UN COSQUILLEO EN LA ENTREPIERNA... ES EL SEÑOR ENTRANDO... DÉJENLO ENTRAR... DEJEEEEEN QUE ENTREEEE OOOHH YYEEEAAAHHH!

* * *

\- Fuera de aquí! -gritó Tenzin sacando a empujones a Mako y Jinora del salón- Y no vuelvan hasta que consigan que arreglen el aire acondicionado -con eso cierra la puerta. Mako ve a Jinora con sus brazos cruzados y su cara de piedra y para tratar de sacar conversación rió nerviosamente y dijo-

\- Bueno jejeje... parece que yo y tú somos los presidentes de la clase

\- Se dice "Tú y yo" ser vivo subnormal -refunfuña ella-

\- Y... bueno... ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una lista de peticiones y requerimientos del aula para llevarla a la rectoría?

\- Por eso es que nunca te han elegido como presidente de clase Makito, las cartas no funcionan, todo es mejor cuando se hace face to face... tú entender? Nuevamente yo tengo razón y tú no!

\- ¿Podrías dejar de corregirme en todo?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de equivocarte en todo!? -Mako cruza sus brazos molesto y exclama-

\- ¡Eres increíble!

\- Wow... primera vez que no te equivocas!

\- Vaya, Eso fue inspiracional, debería escribir un fanfic! -dijo sonando sarcástico- y bueno señorita lo-sé-todo, ¿Qué tiene pensado para mejorar el trato del estudiantado?

\- Sólo sígueme la corriente, he tratado con personas peores y sé que hacer. La mejor manera de entenderse con estos directores odiosos es confrontándolos cara a cara, SIENDO RUDOS Y FIRMES, SIN TENERLES MIEDO Y HABLÁNDOLES MIENTRAS LOS MIRAS JUSTO A LOS OJOS!

* * *

**Oficina de Lin...**

* * *

\- ¿QQUUUUEEEEEEE!? -gruñó la directora luego de que ambos alumnos pidieran hablar con ella. Al ver su arrugado semblante y sus ojos amenazadores, Jinora empujó a Mako adelante diciendo-

\- Él tiene algo que decirle...

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? No voy a... jejejeje -sonrió Mako nervioso al verse cara a cara con la temible directora- hola directorsita bonita jejeje...

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIEREN? ¡ESTOY OCUPADA!

\- Bueno solo queríamos presentarnos como los nuevos presidentes electos del aula B-14 en el pasillo 12

\- ¿Ustedes fueron los elegidos? -exclamó Lin mirándolos de pies a cabeza, luego suelta una carcajada para sí- las expectativas si que son bajas en el pasillo 12 jejejeje

\- ¡OIGA! -reclamó el cejas arqueadas-

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno si este... -dijo Jinora pero fue interrumpida por Lin-

\- Shhh tú cállate estoy hablando con el chico lindo.

\- Oiga yo también soy la presidenta de curso.

\- Y a mi me importa una mierda, que hable él! -presionó-

\- Bueno -dijo Mako- le trajimos una lista de exigencias de nuestro curso. Hemos notado que en estos meses de calor nos vendría bien tener ventilación artificial acondicionada para el refrescamiento de nuestros PH's...

\- ¡En español!

\- ¡Aires acondicionados maldición! -exclamó él como si fuese algo súper obvio-

\- ¿Qué más?

\- También quisiéramos que se acortaran las horas de clase a sólo 4 diarias y se cambiara los martes de estofado de carne por martes de brownies...

\- Ni lo sueñes, no sucederá!

\- Gracias por su comprensión -dijo él de manera ridícula y contradictoria lo que hizo suspirar de fastidio a Jinora, lo cual a su vez hizo que Lin fijara la mirada en ella y con mirada aburrida le dijera-

\- ¿Y tú por qué no hablas?

\- ¡Usted dijo qué...!

\- CAAALLLAAATEEEEE NOOOO HABLEEEEEESSSSS!

\- Jum!

\- Ahora váyanse de aquí, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer... tengo que leer los tweets de la gente que especula de por qué Korra quedó en silla de ruedas luego del final de LOK... -Los chicos quedan algo sorprendidos y luego se marchan de ese lugar-

* * *

**En el apartamento...**

* * *

Bolin y Asami estaban sentados frente al televisor mirando esa película con Jennifer Lawrence y Josh Hutcherson mientras comían palomitas y se limpiaban los dedos en el sofá azul...

\- ME OFREZCO COMO VOLUNTARIA...

\- Vaya... -dijo Bolin al escuchar y ver aquello- esa escena me recuerda a lo que vimos en clase hoy...

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin.**

Estoy casi seguro de que algo así ocurrió en clase, tal vez no me crean, tal vez les parezca que estoy loco, pero estoy casi, casi, casi seguro de que algo así pasó... No me cortaría un pie por eso pues, pero algo en toda esa frase de los tributos y la cosecha me parece conocida.

* * *

\- Bolin -dice Asami- Tenzin estaba disfrazado de mujer y escogía papeletas en un recipiente de vidrio... ¿Y aún dudas que vivimos esa escena?

\- Perdónalo -dijo Korra apareciendo desde la cocina junto a Mako- él es un poco-bastante lento... recuerdo esa vez que conté un chiste el viernes y él vino entendiéndolo el martes!

\- Aaaahhh recuerdo ese chiste... ¿El de los curas parranderos no? Olvidé el final... ¿Podrías contármelo de nuevo? -exclamó el ojos verdes. Korra le iba a contestar diciendo algo sarcástico y cruel pero Iroh habló primero diciendo-

\- Oigan chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mi celular? No lo encuentro desde ayer...

\- ¿No lo habrás dejado de nuevo en el refrigerador? -preguntó Mako logrando extrañar a Asami-

\- ¿Metes tu teléfono en el refrigerador, Iroh?

\- Si, bueno... es que me gusta chuparle el hielo que le sale cuando lo meto allí -Asami queda en blanco- Mako ¿Podrías hacerme un ring para poder encontrar mi teléfono?

\- Estoy en eso.

Mako marcó el número de Iroh y comenzó a esperar los repiques, de pronto el sonido de una mujer gimiendo durante el sexo comenzó a escucharse dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Iroh...

\- AAAHHHH AAHHH ASÍ PAPI... RICO... DURO DURO! OOHH SIIII... MÁS ADENTRO... MÁS ADENTROOOOOOO...!

Gritó la mujer, los chicos miraron a Iroh en shock y este mete la mano en sus bolsillos sacando el teléfono y con una sonrisa tonta, dice...

\- Chicos, me creerían si les digo que mi celular hubo estado en mi bolsillo, TOOOOODO EL TIEMPO!?

\- Si claro, porque lo realmente extraño es que estuviera en tus bolsillos! -dice Bolin temblando del asco-

\- ¿Por qué tienes a una mujer gimiendo como tono de llamadas, asqueroso bastardo? -refunfuñó Korra-

\- ¿Quién no querría tener a una mujer gimiendo como tono de llamadas? Duh! -respondiendo este-

\- Oh chicos olvidé decirles que iremos a misa hoy -dijo Mako de repente y súper relajado mientras revisaba su celular, todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué?

\- Ir a una misa... ¿En serio? -exclamó Asami-

\- Seeh.. ¿Qué tiene de malo? de vez en cuando hay que ir a confesar sus pecados y escuchar la palabra de Dios...

\- OH POR DIOS... SER COMPAÑERO DE JINORA TE ESTÁ AFECTANDO! -gritó Bolin de manera ridícula-

\- Ser compañero suyo no me está afectando, además nosotros iremos a una iglesia a escuchar a un anciano hablar de Dios. Jinora va a casas de madera con letreros y bailan hasta el cansancio, nosotros no haremos eso.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Me parece una buena idea que los chicos y yo vayamos a aclarar un poco nuestras mentes y ¿Qué mejor manera que escuchar un sermón para eso? Además tengo algunos pecadillos que quisiera confesar.

* * *

\- Pues yo no pienso ir a ninguna misa -replica Korra-

\- Claro que irás, y no solamente vas a ir, sino que vas a confesar todos tus pecados luego que termine el sermón...

\- jajajajajajaja eso será lo más duro y cansón que tendrás que hacer en tu vida de machorrismo Korra jajajajajaja mujer pecaminosa! -se burló Iroh provocando que la morena torciera los ojos-

\- Pregunta... ¿Puedo ir en tanga a misa? -exclamó Asami-

\- No quieres mejor ir desnuda? -replicó Mako-

\- ¿Se puede?

\- NOOOOOO! -le gritó- ahora arréglense todo mundo que llegaremos tarde

\- ¿Qué? La misa es hoy?

\- Naah es después de la reencarnación del último ángel ¡CLARO QUE ES HOY! MUEEEEEEVAAAANSEEEEEE! -gritó el cejas arqueadas a lo cual todo mundo salió corriendo a sus cuartos a alistarse menos Korra que se quedó viendo al chico con una sonrisa de orgullo-

\- Sabes una cosa Mako... a veces tienes tus momentos tiránicos sexys... -Mako sonríe-

\- Oh.. gracias...

\- ¡Maldito TrueProta! -se queja la morena para luego ir a arreglarse-

* * *

**Iglesia de Nueva York...**

* * *

Los chicos entran a un templo sagrado con una profunda música de fondo. El lugar era inmenso y estaba rodeado de butacas de madera donde la gente se sentaba y justo enfrente estaban algunos monaguillos haciendo coros antes de iniciar el sermón.

Mako respira profundamente el aire espiritual que emanaba de ese sitio y exclamó...

\- Vaya, por fin encontramos una iglesia decente...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Maldición... ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar una buena iglesia en Nueva York? Primero nos topamos con la gente del "Pare de Sufrir" querían cobrarnos 15 dólares por decirnos "El verdadero estado de los muertos". Luego nos metimos en un templo de cienciología pero casi nos quitan hasta la ropa, en fin, quedamos tan paranoicos que salimos corriendo del centro evangélico de la esquina cuando un sujeto extendió la mano hacia nosotros, no sabíamos si quería cobrarnos o simplemente nos estaba saludando. -Suspiro- adorar a Dios no está fácil en estos días, al menos ya encontramos un buen templo.

* * *

\- Bien chicos, entremos! -ordena Mako y todos comienzan a entrar. Entonces Mako tiró de una cadena de hierro con la que tenía amarrada a Korra y de un tirón la hizo entrar a la iglesia mientras esta oponía resistencia-

\- NO QUIERO ENTRAR... NO VAS A OBLIGARME, TE VOY A PATEAR...

\- Shhhh... Nada de groserías, estamos en la casa de Dios -regaña Mako-

\- Casa de Dios mi trasero! -al escuchar eso Mako le lanzó una mirada matadora a la morena-

\- ¿Qué? "Trasero" NO es grosería, está en el diccionario!

Mientras tanto Bolin, Iroh y Asami encontraron algunos puestos libres al final de la tercera butaca y con algo de torpeza los chicos comenzaron a pasar entre los que ya estaban sentados, Bolin llevaba consigo un gran pote de palomitas de maíz. Asami comenzó a decir...

\- Permiso... disculpen... vamos pasando... permiso...

\- RECOJAN LOS PIES NOJ#DA! -gritó Iroh exasperado y todos suspiran horrorizados al escucharlo, el ojos ámbar se tapó la boca con rapidez y dijo luego para sí- ¡Genial! Otro pecado más a confesar!

\- Permiso por favor... yo y mi esclava vamos pasando, permiso -sonrió Mako mientras tiraba de las cadenas para hacer que Korra se sentara junto a los demás y pasando entre los que estaban sentados, de más está decir que estaban haciendo un alboroto-

\- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? No soy tu esclava...

\- Acéptalo Korra, eres negra, yo blanco y estás encadenada... Podría venderte a una familia de ricos después de misa o ahora mismo si quisiera...

\- Voy a patearte tus lindas posaderas cuando mi libere de aquí!

\- Ow ¿ves? Dijiste "Posaderas" eso no es tan malo... ¿Sientes como el poder de Dios ya está haciendo efecto en ti?

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Oh por Dios ODIO las iglesias, se me hacen tan del siglo pasado. Las odio tanto que si en un examen aptitudinal me preguntaran que es lo que más odio, diría "LAS IGLESIAS" junto con tres maravillosos signos de exclamación al final. Soy más mundana que un perro caliente, soy tan mundana que creo que si el padre nos rocía con agua bendita mi piel se quemará... Odio esto.

* * *

Luego de un rato, cuando los chicos ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos, los coros de los monaguillos cesaron y un sujeto vestido con sotana blanca y franjas rojas de los lados apareció con una biblia inmensa en sus manos. Entonces tomó lugar en el atril y luego de abrir el libro sagrado con suuuuuma lentitud, alzó los brazos al aire y se puso a recitar cosas en latín con un ritmo muy de ópera...

\- Ufff ahora ese sujeto se va a poner a cantar aquí ¡Qué fastidio! -refunfuñó la morena-

\- Korra! -regaña Asami-

\- Pero es que... ¡Ni siquiera se entiende lo que dice! Podría estar invocando al diablo y nosotros como idiotas pensando que nos lloverán bendiciones.

\- Chicas podrían por favor dejar de hablar y tratar de concentrarse!? -intervino Mako-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

¿Es tan difícil hacer que estos chicos se concentren 5 minutos para escuchar una simple misa? ¿Es tan j*didamente difícil esa mierda?

* * *

\- Hermanos y hermanas -dijo el padre, que estaba bien entrado en años, apenas y podía con su alma y hablaba súper lento- amigos y amigas, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros, Cristianas y...

\- GENERALIZA RÁPIDO ABUELO! -gritó Korra pero Mako le tapó la boca inmediatamente y se excusó ante todos-

\- Bienvenidos a la misa celebrada en honor a nuestro Dios... El día de hoy hablaremos de los días que Dios utilizó para sus procesos creativos...

\- Uuuhhh qué divertido! -sonrió Mako atontado-

\- Oh claaaaro, esto es tan divertido como una sesión de acupuntura con abejas africanas! -refunfuñó la morena-

\- Oh vamos chicos, cooperen! -Korra suspiró derrotada mientras el anciano seguía con su plática-

\- La biblia dice... "En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra. Pero la tierra estaba oscura y sin forma y..."

De pronto Bolin se llevó una ración de palomitas a la boca y comenzó a masticarla provocando un molesto sonido de crunch una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo Iroh sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo y comenzó a hacer sonar el papelito mientras intentaba abrir la golosina. Mako volteó a verlos con los ojos echándoles candela y sumamente molesto dijo...

\- DEJEN DE HACER RUIIIIDDOOOOO!

\- Lo sentimos! -dijeron los chicos cabizbajos. Mako volteó a prestar atención a la misa-

\- "Y Dios dijo: Hágase la luz, y se hizo la luz. Y Dios vió que la luz era buena, así que separó la luz de la oscuridad y el día de la noche. Y hubo mañana y tarde, un primer día"

De pronto la concentración de Mako se rompe cuando Asami suelta una carcajada, entonces este voltea y la ve hablando por Skype con un sujeto en su celular y por vídeo conferencia. Como Asami estaba en el otro extremo y no podía regañarla, el cejas arqueadas sacó su teléfono y le envió una solicitud de chat. Asami se extraña al verla pero acepta, entonces el rostro arrugado y molesto de Mako le apareció en la pantalla...

\- PRESTA ATENCIIOOOOOONNNNNN! -Asami volteó a verlo con cara de regañada- Chicos por favor, por favor, podrían solo prestar atención un rato hasta que se acabe esto? Nunca hacemos nada juntos y quería que compartiéramos un rato haciendo algo en equipo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos llevaste a un parque entonces? -preguntó Bolin-

\- Si quieren luego iremos a un parque, pero no arruinemos esto, la gente ya nos está viendo raro, sólo concentrémonos, confesemos nuestros pecados y nos vamos a comer por ahí o algo... ¿Está bien?

Los chicos al ver la sinceridad en el ojos dorados y las ganas que tenía de que todo saliera bien, hizo que los chicos guardaran sus teléfonos y se disculparan...

\- Lo sentimos Mako, prestaremos atención.

\- Gracias -sonrió este y siguió prestando atención-

\- "Entonces Dios dijo: Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen y semejanza. Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen, a la imagen de Dios los creó, Macho y hembra los creó."

\- OOOHHH SEEEEHHHH DALE PAPI DALE DURO DURO... RICO... RICO... YA CASI PAPI YA CASIIIII OOOAAAAHHHHH SIIIIIII YEEEAAAAHHH! -sonó de pronto el celular de Iroh y todos se horrorizaron al escuchar a esa mujer gimiéndole en las piernas al ojos ámbar quien trataba disimuladamente de callar el teléfono-

\- IROH! APÁGALO! -gritó Mako-

\- Eso intento...

\- OHHH SIIII YEEEAAAHHH DAME MÁS... DAME MAAAAAAAASSS!

\- Chicos, la gente nos está viendo raro -exclamó Bolin al ver a las personas entre molestas y horrorizadas-

\- ¿Cómo quieres que nos vean tontín? -dijo Asami- estamos irrespetando la casa de Dios...

\- MEEETELO PAPI... METEMELOOOOOO!

\- IIIIRRRROOOOHHHH APAAAGAAA ESA COSAAAAAA!

\- ESTOY TRATANDO MAKO, PERO LA TECLA DE APAGADO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! -exclamó el chico mientras intentaba inútilmente apagar el celular. Muy desesperado y nervioso Mako le arrebató el celular-

\- DAME ESO! -dicho esto lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza despedazándolo rápidamente y fue entonces cuando se silenció- Uff... Por fin... -exclamó el chico antes de darse cuenta de que cientos de personas los miraban de muerte a todos- jejejeje... que conste que el teléfono no era mío... era de él -señala a Iroh-

\- OYE! ¿Qué hay de eso de amar a tu prójimo y sacrificarte por él?

\- AHHH.. AHORA SI SABES DE LA BIBLIA NO? BASTARDO!?

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami.**

Bueno luego de ese tremendo oso que hicimos durante la misa, el padre prosiguió con su charla y nos dejaron quedarnos pero estando muy calladitos. Afortunadamente todo terminó sin contratiempos y llegó el momento de entrar al confesionario de la iglesia, tengo algunos pecadillos que dejar salir para que mi alma esté en paz...

* * *

\- Perdóneme Padre porque he pecado! -inició Asami luego de entrar a la caja de madera y arrodillarse para confesar-

\- Confiesa tus pecados al Señor hija mía y no te guardes nada...

\- Muy bien padre, verá... vengo a confesar una aventura que tuve... fue con el jardinero, tuvimos sexo sucio y salvaje... fue terrible.

\- Y cuéntame hija mía... ¿Fue contra tu voluntad?

\- No padre, fue contra la pared, contra la silla, contra la mesa, contra la cama ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ! y fue taaaaan satisfactorio, pero ahora estoy arrepentida... de verdad... jejejeje...

Mientras tanto Mako estaba metido en el otro confesionario...

\- Oh Padre... lo que vengo a confesar es algo terrible yo... -titubeó- YO ME SACO LAS CEJAS WAAAAAHHHHH

\- Oh no hijo mío y desde cuando haces eso..?

\- Llevo muchos años haciéndolo padre, sé que está mal pero a la gente le gusta mis cejas arqueadas en forma de rayo...

\- Oh hijo mío, debes rezar el padrenuestro 476 veces y usar este sacador de cejas divino... -dijo entregándole un sacador dorado- Este está bañado en agua bendita y está autorizado para sacarte las cejas como Dios manda...

\- Oh... es genial que ahora podré sacarme las cejas sin remordimiento -exclamó de forma ridícula-

\- Ve en paz hijo mío... ah por cierto... esa negra que tienes encadenada allí ¿Es tu esclava? ¿La estás vendiendo?

\- Ehhhhmmm...

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Finalmente no tuvimos un domingo tan pésimo después de todo. Más o menos una vez al año Mako tiene una buena idea y creo que nos hacía falta un poco de intimidad con Dios. Claro, exceptuando toda la vergüenza y la humillación que el idiota de Iroh nos hizo pasar. Creo que fue hasta casi divertido esa ida a la misa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en Belfire...**

* * *

\- OOOHHH SEEEEEHHHH PAPIIIIIII... DALE AAAHHH AAAHHHH NO TE CORRAS TODAVÍA ESPERAAAMEEEE...

Gritaba el celular de Iroh mientras este mostraba orgulloso el timbre a su profesor Tenzin y ambos reían.

\- Wow es genial, pásamelo por Bluetooth.

\- Saben aún no me acostumbro a tener un profesor tan asqueroso -replicó Asami-

\- Dímelo a mí -balbuceó Jinora- Todos aquí son tan pecadores y poco merecedores de la misericordia divina, menos mal que mi fe es como una pared de hierro impenetrable.

\- jajajajajajajajaja dijiste "pene" jajajajajajajaja -se burló Mako como idiota chocando manos con su hermano-

Mientras tanto, el calor era infernal y seguían arrastrando cosas en el piso de arriba, era imposible concentrarse en clases si las cosas seguían así...

\- Oigan par de idiotas, pensé que habían hablado en la rectoría para que pusieran aire acondicionado en esta p*ta mierda... HACE CALOOOOOORRR! -gritó Korra como energúmena-

\- Si hablamos, pero ella dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada...

\- ¿Qué tan ocupada puede estar? -exclamó Tenzin-

* * *

**Al mismo Tiempo,**

**Oficina de la Rectoría.**

* * *

Allí estaba Lin sobre su escritorio con su chaleco medianamente abierto. Su cabello estaba algo despelucado mientras el sudor bajaba de manera ¿sexy? sobre su pecho. Sostenía una foto de un hombre y mientras la veía fantaseaba profundamente...

\- Oh si papi... quisiera comerte todito, eres tan sexy.. eres tan hot que podría freír un huevo en tu pecho peludo... oh seehh... OOHHH SEEEHHHH...

Entonces le echa una mirada de nuevo a la foto: Tenzin.

\- Serás mío quieras o no Tenzin... S-E-R-Á-S MIIIIOOOOO! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno... ¿Les gustó? **

**Sinceramente este ha sido uno de los caps más graciosos en mi opinión. Me he reído mucho escribiéndolo y luego leyéndolo, espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado.**

**Lin se lo tenía bien escondido no... ¿Qué pasará?**

**No se pierdan muy pronto la conti :D**

**Adiosito...**

**PD. Gracias por seguir mi historia y darle a favoritos, es la historia que más rápido ha crecido, muchas gracias por apoyarme... Que bueno que les esté gustando...**

**Prota Out.**


	13. Manejo de la Ira

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Hora de divertirse! :D Les traigo la conti.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Manejo de la Ira**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el Apartamento 617.

Mako estaba devorando una inmensa pierna de pollo frita sobre el sofá azul tranquilamente hasta que Korra apareció en la sala algo molesta desde la cocina...

\- Oye, ¿Has visto mi pierna de po...? -la morena se detuvo en seco al ver al ojos dorados comiendo su alimento, este sin embargo sumamente relajado la miró y dijo-

\- ¿Pierna de pollo? ¡Para nada! -y le da otro mordisco-

\- TEEEEE LAAAA ESTÁAAAAAAS COMIENDOOOO HIJO DE PERRRAAAAAA!

\- No puedes probarlo!

\- GRRRRRR!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Odio que Mako haga eso, que tire la piedra y no esconda la mano. ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? ¡Se comió mi maldita pierna de pollo! Eso no tiene perdón de Dios.

* * *

Korra respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse y sacó su celular para luego tomar una foto con flash de Mako metiéndole un mordisco a la pierna de pollo y luego se la mostró al chico...

\- Eso no prueba nada!

\- YOOO TE MATOOOOO! -gritó para lanzársele encima pero Bolin que pasaba por allí vio la escena y sostuvo a Korra- SUEEEELTAME BOLIIIIN DEBO MATAAAR A TU HERMANOOOO!

\- Cálmate Korra...

\- ESSSTOOOYYY CAAAALMAAADAAAA COOOOÑ####!

\- Ya veo -sonrió Mako- Oye Korra... ¿Has considerado asistir a un curso de control de la ira?

\- Y ¿Por qué mierda tendría que asistir a uno?

\- Ehhmmm... bueno porque el 99% del tiempo estás molesta.

\- Y el otro 1%? -preguntó Bolin-

\- Está dormida jajajajajajaja -carcajeó el cejas arqueadas-

\- Oh vamos, Korra duerme muchísimo, ¿Cómo es que es solo el 1%?

\- Sé que Korra duerme mucho, pero a veces gruñe mientras está dormida! Solo el 1% de sus sueños son pacíficos -confiesa-

\- Ok ok ok... No necesito controlar mi ira -interrumpió Korra- Soy totalmente capaz de manejar mi genio en cualquier situación y en cualquier escena de mi vida...

En ese momento Iroh venía pasando con una taza de café pero por estar metido en el teléfono se tropezó con Korra y le echó el líquido caliente encima...

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -gritó-

\- Oh Korra lo siento, no fue mi intención... -La morena solo le asestó un derechazo al chico enviándolo al suelo y roja de la rabia comenzó a gritarle-

\- ERES UN ESTÚPIDO CIEGO DE MIERDA NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS CABRÓN? ESA MIERDA ESTABA CALIENTE HIJO DE TU MALDITA P#TA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL... TE VOY A... -Mako le tapa la boca de inmediato-

\- Muy bien es suficiente... necesitas manejar tu ira, irás a un curso de control de la ira y eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y es todo?

\- AAAAAHHHH MI NARRIIIIZZZZ -gritó Iroh desde el suelo-

\- Korra, necesitas control -replicó Bolin- rompes más platos que en una boda judía...

\- Pff... Por favor, ¿Quién no rompe platos? Además no me molesto tan seguido.

\- Te molestas si el aire te da en la cara por cinco segundos seguidos! -dijo Mako aburrido-

\- Pero antes sólo soportaba 3 segundos, me he vuelto más tolerante -exclamó la morena de forma ridícula-

\- Irás al curso de control de la ira y es todo -Korra se cruza de brazos molesta pero no objeta nada más- iré contigo y me aseguraré que avances.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Hay que ayudar a Korra, su ira está fuera de control, la otra vez me enterró una tabla con clavos en la espalda porque le lleve agua tibia en vez de súper fría. Y se la pasa golpeando a mis amigos, esto tiene que acabar.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**En la recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Pues bajé mis 35 pisos hacia la recepción para respirar aire fresco. Siempre está lleno de gente estresada y ese aroma de caos es bueno para mis hemorroides. Pero no solo por eso suelo bajar a recepción. -carita pervert-

* * *

Una aburrida Eska estaba incrustada en su mesa de recepción con mirada dispersa y aburrida, como una estatua, cuando de pronto Bolin se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos se ven como por 20 segundos y luego Eska deja salir un suspiro y dice...

\- ¿Qué quieres Bolin?

\- Oh... nada... Sólo vine a verte.

\- Ya me viste, ya vete, quiero entrar en estado de trance indefinido.

\- ¿Estado de trance indefinido? -preguntó extrañado-

\- ¿Cómo es que la misma palabra no te explica lo que es?

\- Wow wow... oye, ¿tú nunca sonríes?

\- Nunca -exclama ella-

\- Nunca de los nunca nunca?

\- Nunca nunca de los nunca nunca nunca!

\- Nunca pero nunca nunca nunca jamás nunca jamás?

\- Nunca nunca pero nunca nunca!

\- Nunca jamás jamás nun...

\- NUUUUUUNCAAAAAA SOOOONRIOOOO MAAAAALDIIIIICIIIIOOONNN!

\- Jum... -dijo Bolin pensativo mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Conque Eska nunca se ríe, debo cambiar eso. NADIE puede resistirse a Bolin, no solo la haré reír... SIII NO QUE TAMBIEEEEN... eh... no se me ocurrió nada más.

* * *

\- Pues yo te haré reír... pasarás un día conmigo y antes de que te des cuenta te reirás y volverás a ser feliz... ¿NOOO EEEESSS GENIIIIAAALLL? -Eska lo miró con aburrimiento y volviendo a su revista exclamó con desinterés-

\- No, gracias.

\- No acepto un no por respuesta, vámonos -dice Bolin tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la recepción-

\- Oye oye... estás dejando mi puesto de trabajo solo... Meeh, me importa un bledo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universidad de Belfire**

**Curso de la Ira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban varios chicos, formando un círculo frente a un atril. Algunos de ellos tenían aspectos algo rabiosos y molestos y entre ellos estaban Korra y Mako. El sexy psicólogo Wan era quien llevaba las riendas del curso...

\- Pensé que el curso sería en otro lado y no en la universidad! -reclama Korra a Mako-

\- Bueno se suponía que era en otro lado pero las babosas que leen esto querían más de Wan.

\- Que pocas!

* * *

**Confesionario: **

**Korra.**

NO necesito controlar mi ira, además... ¿Qué si tengo ira? es bueno, cada quién tiene su forma de ser. Asami es la creída, Iroh el p#to, Bolin el gracioso y Mako maric#n confundido que duda de su sexualidad a cada momento.

**Mako...**

Oye! Más respeto... No es a cada momento

* * *

\- Gracias a todos por asistir a su curso de la ira -dijo Wan- la razón por la que están aquí es porque tienen un problema... "La Ira"

\- Oh Dios este será un laaaargo día -exclamó la morena con aburrimiento-

\- Y yo estaré aquí para ayudarles a solucionarlas. Pero primero vamos a recitar nuestro lema, todos tomen su posición de Lema.

Con eso los chicos se pusieron de pie poniendo sus manos en la parte izquierda de su pecho y con efusividad comenzaron a recitar el Lema, menos Mako y Korra que aún no se lo sabían...

\- "La Ira no me lleva a nada bueno, la Ira me controla, No debo perder los estribos o terminaré llamando a mi hija Yaja...Ira"

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Ese es el gran lema? -ríe Mako-

\- NO diré eso! -interviene la ojos azules con rebeldía-

\- Podrías por favor preciosa pasar y presentarte al curso? -preguntó Wan a Korra-

\- Urrfff... ok... voy... -con eso la morena subió al estrado y luego de hacer un saludo poco elegante dice- Hola Perras! -Mako se golpea la frente al oír eso- Mi nombre es Korra y pues... tengo Ira.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes Ira Korra?

\- Mmmm... Recuerdo que en el vientre de mi mamá estaba molesta porque no tenía espacio, así que la caía a patadas a cada rato jajajajajaja

\- Vaya! llevas mucho tiempo molesta -exclama Wan- y dime...? De donde crees que sale toda esa Ira que tienes dentro.

\- Bueno yo diría que el mundo está lleno de idiotas que me hierven la sangre, hay voces en mi cabeza que me dicen que los mate a todos pero...

La morena se calló con indignación cuando el propio Wan le arrogó una bola de papel en la frente, luego la miró con una sonrisa ladeada desafiante.

\- HIIIIIJOOOOO DEEEEEE PEEEERRRRAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Korra como energúmena-

\- Ay no por qué hizo eso? se va a Perrificar! -dice Mako-

\- No te preocupes, el primer paso para vencer la ira es enfrentándola -le responde para luego ver a Korra de nuevo- Dime Korra ¿Por qué te sientes molesta?

\- PORQUE ESTABA HABLANDO Y ME LANZASTE UUNNAAA BOOOLAA DE PAPEEEL EN LA CARAAA GRANDÍSIIIMO IDIOTAAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Y crees que eso vale la pena que estés molesta?

\- Verte golpeado, desfigurado y lleno de sangre? ¡Creo que lo vale!

\- Deshazte de toda esa Ira Korra, piensa en cosas buenas... ve a tu lugar feliz!

\- ¿Mi lugar feliz? -dice risueña la morena mirando al cielo e imaginándose cómo sería-

* * *

**Sueño de Korra...**

Un hermoso campo lleno de flores y rodeada por un gran cielo azul daban luz a un hermoso arcoíris lleno de colores y magia. Pero de pronto unas botas militares pisan aquella flor al momento que la morena entra en escena vestida con sexys ropajes de cuero ajustado, una metralleta en su mano y municiones amarrada a su tronco. Habían rayas negras debajo de sus ojos y estaba lista para matar.

Las nubes comenzaron a aparecer y el cielo a nublarse, comenzó a tronar y la morena cargó su arma. Entonces inició su búsqueda.

Apareció Asami caminando hacia ella...

\- Oye Korra verdad que soy más rica que tú? -Sin mediar palabras Korra le disparó vaciándole los sesos en un instante-

\- Oye Korra -dijo Iroh- frotamos nuestras partes en un grande y libidinoso apretón?

\- APRIETA ESTO BASTARDO! -con eso Korra dispara sin piedad matando a Iroh en ese instante-

\- Oye Korra -dice Bolin- ¿Qué es esto tan grande? -la morena se da cuenta como Bolin sostiene horrorizado una de sus pantaletas- ¡Parece una sábana! y oh mira... ¡Tiene una mancha marrón en el centro!

\- MUEEEEREEEEE! -dice antes de caerle a tiros-

\- Korra ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Mako- mataste a nuestros amigos? -ella ve al cejas arqueadas y luego voltea a ver los cuerpos muertos-

\- Ehmmm... Seeh!

\- POOOOORRRR QUUUUUEEEEE MIEEEEERRRRRDAAAAAA!?

\- Es mi sueño feliz Mako, vete de aquí! -con eso la morena levanta la metralleta lentamente apuntando a la frente del ojos dorados asustándolo un poco. Entonces con una mirada cínica y voz de locutora, Korra dijo- Hasta la vista, baby!

_Booom..._

**Fin del Sueño de Korra...**

* * *

\- Korra despierta... -dice Mako antes de tomar su mochila y estampándosela en la cara con tanta fuerza que ella se va de espaldas-

\- Ouch! -la morena se levanta y se va a sentar. Su cabello estaba lleno de bolas de papel mojada y chicles. Lo extraño es que no se veía molesta. Mako miraba sorprendido y Wan solo sonreía satisfecho-

\- Encontraste tu lugar feliz? -pregunta el psicólogo-

\- Si, Wan, realmente es mi lugar feliz...

\- Me alegra escucharlo Korra -sonríe Mako- ¿Cómo es tu lugar feliz? es como una casa en el lago llena de cascadas y cosas estúpidas que te llevan a la libertad?

Korra lo mira con una risita malvada, imaginando al chico con los sesos sangrientos afuera y luego dice.

\- Una casa en el lago... claaaaro... es eso definitivamente.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Siento que nada puede molestarme si estoy en mi lugar feliz, nunca me volveré a molestar con nadie. Korra ha entrado en un estado de paz inducida bitches.

* * *

\- Ahora que lo has logrado, debes mantenerlo Korra -dice Wan- por eso pediré a Mako que de vez en cuando ponga a prueba tu paciencia

\- ¿De vez en cuando? -exclama ella- ese fastidioso pone a prueba mi paciencia todo el tiempo. Pero fastídiame todo lo que quieras Mako, mi fase de Ira se fue y no volverá!

\- Será un placer intentarlo Korra -sonríe Mako con maldad- ahora toma tu mochila, es momento de irnos!

El chico levanta la mochila de ella que estaba mojada y segregaba líquido desde dentro. Korra levantó la ceja con una ligera incomodidad y dijo.

\- ¿Por qué mi mochila está mojada?

\- Ah seeh, oriné sobre ella -confiesa relajado- tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y mucha flojera a la vez.

\- Lugar feliz Korra... Lugar feliz! -dice Wan. Korra cierra sus ojos y se levanta-

\- Me alegra que tu vejiga no haya explotado Mako -dice ella antes de salir dejando al chico extrañado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el parque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Este era un hombre que... que... ah si, era constructor... ¡No! espera... era arquitecto... o constructor... o arquitecto... o construc...

\- AAAAAALLLLL GRAAAAANOOO MIIIIEEEERDAAAAAA! -gritó Eska exasperada ante la indecisión de Bolin-

\- Paciencia por favor!

\- Llevas 20 minutos tratando de contar el maldito chiste.

\- Oye, ya no censuras las groserías?

\- El escritor de esto se dió cuenta tarde de eso y le dió flojera cambiar las partes groseras.

\- ¡Él es tan negligente! -exclama Bolin de forma ridícula-

\- Aun no me haces reír.

\- Bueno eso está a punto de cambiar... pooooorque iremos a ver la película más graciosa de todos los tiempos, la estrenan hoy en el cine y es garantizado que te cagarás en tu madre!

\- ¿Cómo se llama la película?

\- "Me cago en tu madre 3" -dice él mientras ella tuerce la mirada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el Cine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -gritaba sus risas exageradas el ojos verdes- ESE SUJETO SE CAYÓ CON UNA CÁSCARA DE BANANA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- graciosísimo -dijo ella aburrida-

\- OOOHH C#Ñ# ESE OTRO LE CAYÓ ENCIMA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Dios esto es patético... uno se caga en su madre con esto y no en el buen sentido... Mejor iré al baño o algo así

\- ¿Vas al baño Eska? ¡Pero si vamos en la mejor parte!

\- Prefiero cagar un mojón enorme que me reviente el culo que seguir viendo esa porquería. -Con eso la morena se va dejando a todo el mundo horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir. Bolin solo los miró con una sonrisa atontada y la lengüita afuera con locura, para luego decir-

\- Creo que ella me gusta chicos...

\- EWWWWWW! -gritaron todos a la vez-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh y Asami iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras él leía un libro de curiosidades insólitas.

\- Oye, aquí dice que el cáncer de pulmón hace que se te vea el culo enorme, tengo que comenzar a fumar! -sonríe Iroh-

\- Escucha, creo que debemos hablar sobre algo.

\- Dime.

\- Es sobre nosotros... -dice ella con melodrama mientras Iroh fija sus ojos sobre ella con atención, como si nada más fuese importante para él en ese momento- es algo que me lleva quemando por dentro hace muuucho tiempo y no puedo resistirlo más

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

\- Tal vez te sorprenda lo que te voy a decir, traté de callarlo pero ya no pude más...

\- DIME... DIMEE! -decía excitado-

\- DEEEEJJJAAAAA DEEEEE COMEEEERRTEEEEE MI NUUUTELLAAAAA HIJO DE PPP###TAAAA SÉ QUE ERES TÚ EL QUE LO HACEEEEE!

Iroh queda en blanco.

\- Wow, pensé que ibas a decirme que me amabas y no podías vivir sin mi.

\- ¡Diablos! Sabía que estaba olvidando algo! -dice ella-

\- Pues yo también creo que tú eres muy atractiva

\- ¿Atractiva?

\- Te partes de lo buena pues, me rompo las bolas de lo rica que estás!

\- Así está mejor pero... ¿Podremos estar juntos? Estoy casada con otro sujeto al igual que tú... Nuestro amor es imposible.

\- No importa Asami... yo lucharé por ti!

\- IIIIRRRROOOOHHHHH! -gritó de pronto Jinora haciendo que este saltara a los brazos de Asami de un susto-

\- AAAAHHHH MAAAMAAAAHHHH!

\- ¿Qué haces con esa perra? -reclama Jinora mientras lo jala de las orejas y trata de alejarlo pero Asami lo jala del brazo y comenzaron a forcejear- ÉL ES MÍO!

\- NO PERRA SUÉLTALO!

\- Se pelean por mi, que sexy jejeje -sonríe Iroh con relajo-

\- POR EL PODER DE CRISTO... TE ORDENO QUE SUELTES A MI HOMBRE!

\- TU HOMBRE ES JESÚS... IROH ES MÍIIOOO!

\- AAAASAAAAMIIIII! -dijo otra voz-

\- ¡Mierda! -exclama ella preocupada para luego voltear y ver a Wan mirándola algo molesto-

\- ¿Qué haces jalando la extremidad de ese hombre en vez de estar jalando la mía?

\- Wan no es lo que parece... ni siquiera es la misma extremidad

\- TE VIENES CONMIGO... ERES MÍA!

Con eso ambos jalaron a sus respectivas pareas y comenzaron a alejarlas entre ellos.

\- IIRRROOHHH

\- AAASSAAAMIIII

\- IIIRROOHHH...

\- AAAASSAAAAMIIIII!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami sacude su cabeza con fuerza y mira a Iroh leyendo un libro a su lado.

\- Oye, aquí dice que el cáncer de pulmón hace que se te vea el culo enorme, tengo que comenzar a fumar! -sonríe Iroh- ¿Oye por qué estás tan callada? ¿No dijiste que ibas a decirme algo?

\- Olvídalo bebé... mejor olvídalo -con eso ella le palmea el hombro y sigue su camino. Iroh solo sigue leyendo su libro-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la fuente de Sodas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mako ¿Me pasas la kétchup por favor? -dice Korra a Mako-

\- Con mucho gusto -dice él para luego tomar la salsa y apuntar a la morena disparando hacia su blusa blanca ensuciándola por completo-

\- PEERROOO QUE MIEERRR... -gritó ella pero luego se relajó al instante-

\- Ohh perdón... que tonto soy, tengo las manos llenas de mantequilla jejeje -dijo él en fase retadora-

\- Descuida Mako, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

\- COOOOOOMOOOO MIIIEEEERDAAAA ES QUEEEE NO TEEEE MOLEEESTAS COOOOOOÑ######?

\- Te maté violentamente en mi lugar feliz, fue genial. No puedo molestarme contigo.

\- Ooook... -dice él mientras saca un potecito de su mochila- ¿Quieres Yogurt?

\- Oh y muy tonta yo no? Qué tiene ese yogurt? está vencido? lo hiciste con leche materna o qué?

\- Claro que no Korra -dice Mako horrorizado- ¿No ves que está sellado y todo? -Korra la observa y su estómago comenzó a chillar-

\- Muy bien dame eso... -como tremenda tragona ella retiró el papel de arriba y comenzó a comerlo como loca hambrienta mientras Mako dibujaba una sonrisa malvada en su rostro otra vez- Mmmmmm... es delicioso! ¿De qué está hecho este yogurt tan rico?

\- Es semen cuajado! -al escuchar aquello Korra lo escupió de su boca al instante y el dichoso yogurt se regó sobre la mesa. La morena golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie con los ojos echándoles candela-

\- TEEE VOOOY AAAAAA... -se frenó- Oh yeah, se te salieron las tripas esta vez jejejeje... me encanta!

\- MAAAAAALDIIIICIIIOOOOOONNNN! -gritó Mako exasperado- HARÉ QUE TE MOLESTES AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! -dicho esto el cejas arqueadas deja a la morena sola-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- HARÉ QUE TE RÍAS AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! -dijo Bolin a Eska con firmeza, la cual no mostró mucho interés-

\- Seeh como digas... ¿Cómo piensas hacerme reír ahora?

\- Pues con un clásico!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin.**

Soy un genio. Pegué una moneda en el suelo y nos sentaremos justo en frente a ver a todos esos lambucios que se detienen a recoger una mísera moneda de 20 centavos. Nos reiremos mucho con eso

* * *

\- Solo mira! -señaló Bolin-

En ese momento un sujeto se detuvo y se agachó para tomar la moneda pero esta estaba pegada al suelo, así que intentó darle con las uñas pero no se despegaba. Bolin pegó un grito de risa en aquella banca. El sujeto tomó un pequeño palito y comenzó a darle a la moneda...

\- CEEEEDEEE C#Ñ# CEEEDEEEE!

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja MIRA ESKA ES GRACIOSO! jajajajajajajajajajaja

\- Oh si, es demasiado brutal

\- No me digas que no te da risa, es comiquísimo! jajajajajaja

\- MAAALDITAAA MONEEDAAA DESPEEEGATEEE! -gritó el hombre desesperado, pero entonces llegó una abuelita y pateó al hombre que estaba agachado para quitarlo del medio-

\- Apártate jovencito yo la vi primero! -luego la viejita trató de hacerse con la moneda-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -carcajeaba Bolin sin parar limpiándose una lágrima, pero Eska tenía una cara de piedra-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra hizo su cama para acostarse a dormir luego de un ajetreado día, estaba muy cansada así que apenas tocó la sábana cerró sus ojos. Pero segundos después Mako prendió la luz del cuarto despertando a la morena que se alteró un poco.

\- ¿Korra?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Podría dormir aquí?

\- ¿Por qué no duermes con los chicos?

\- Es que Bolin comió unos burritos que estaban malos y llenó el otro cuarto de gases -confiesa- literalmente puedes ver el humo verde salir de su trasero. ¡Es asqueroso! ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

\- Te mueves mucho?

\- No

\- ¿Roncas?

\- No.

\- ¿Metes mano?

\- Ehhhmmm... No?

\- Entonces vente. -El chico emocionado se acostó del otro lado de la cama de Korra y apagó las luces-

\- Buenas noches.

\- Si, como sea, cállate estoy cansada! -replica ella-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Si el lugar feliz de Korra, que son sus sueños, quedan también arruinados por mi, veamos si va a poder mantener esa ridícula fachada de optimismo.

* * *

Mako tomó una bandejita de agua que tenía debajo de la cama de Korra y subiéndola, la vació sobre la cama mojando las sábanas, cosa que la morena notó al instante.

\- Korra... -la llamó y ella abre sus rojos ojos llenos de cansancio mirando a Mako de manera asesina-

\- ¿QUÉ? MAKO!

\- Creo que me oriné en los pantalones... sobre tu cama... disculpa!

\- Ya me estoy cansando de matarte. Pero no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo soportarle a mi bueeeen amigo Mako! -dicho esto ella lo jaló con su brazo y lo apretó a ella casi sacándole el aire-

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Además tú y yo la vamos a pasar genial, tú con tu incontinencia y yo con mi problema de gases...

\- Problema de ga... uuhhh... ¡Mierda!

En ese momento Korra comenzó a dejar salirse unos bien hediondos que plagaron la habitación completa. Mako comenzó a ahogarse y a querer escapar pero los brazos fuertes de ella no lo dejaban irse...

\- AAAAHHHH QUUUEEE ASSSCOOOO... SUEEELTAMEEE CABRONAAAAA! AAAHHHHHHHHHH

\- Oh seeh... ese estuvo calentito!

\- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

* * *

Asami, Iroh y Korra estaban bien temprano en la cocina licuando el desayuno. La morena se veía sonriente y optimista.

\- Oye Korra -dijo Iroh con perversión- me enteré de que ayer dormiste con Mako... ¿Hicieron cosas malitas?

Korra examinó la pregunta por unos momentos y luego exclamó.

\- Seeh, en teoría jajajajajaja

\- Pues te ves muy animada hoy -sonríe Sato- es genial ver que ustedes dos... bueno... lo que sea!

\- KORRA SE TIRÓ A MAKO! -gritó Iroh excitado- Dios debí estar presente.

\- Y a él le gustó? -preguntó la ojos verdes-

\- Le ENCANTÓ! -sonríe la morena.

En ese momento Mako bajó a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos, ojeras hasta las mejillas, cabello deshecho, ojos rojos y totalmente exhausto. Al verlo Iroh y Asami quedaron en shock-

\- Ya les dije, soy una fiera en la cama! -dijo la morena-

\- TÚ! -señaló Mako molesto y con la nariz tapada- SOPORTÉ 12 HORAS DE TUS ASQUEROSOS GASES ANOCHE!

\- ¿Sexo con aroma terapia? deberíamos probar eso tú y yo! -propone Iroh a Asami quien le golpea suavemente en el brazo-

\- Bueno tú te orinaste en la p#ta cama!

\- No era oriné era agua!

\- ¿Por qué mentiste entonces? ¿Eres retrasado?

\- Mentí porque quería a la antigua Korra de vuelta! -dijo Mako y logrando que ella se quedara algo sorprendida-

\- La antigua Korra? Pero si tú quisiste que yo fuera a ese curso de control de la ira

\- Lo sé... y soy un tonto, no debí querer cambiarte -le confiesa- me gusta como eres, me gustan tus gritos, tus atrevimientos... eres perfecta.

\- ¿En serio crees que soy perfecta?

\- Eres un perfecto dolor en el culo, si! -responde él-

\- Pues yo debo confesar que tuve que esforzarme mucho para no enojarme, quería golpearte muy hard, pero también quería darte una lección y de paso demostrarte que puedo controlar mi ira. Aunque con el yogurt de Semen casi te mato.

\- Seeh sobre eso... Era el semen de un caballo!

\- QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso Perra!? -dijo excitado-

\- TE VOOOYY AAA MAAATAAAARRR MARRRIIICOOOONNN DEEEE MIEEERDAAAAAA!

\- Seeh eso... dame fuego... dame acción bitch!

\- MUEEEEEREEEEEE! -gritó ella mientras corría a perseguirlo-

\- AAAHHHHHHH -replicó este antes de salir corriendo por la puerta siendo seguido por la morena-

* * *

**En la recepción del Forum Apartment.**

* * *

Bolin caminaba hacia el sitio de trabajo de Eska con una flor escondida en su espalda y luego cuando llegó a ella se la extendió.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo fría-

\- Quería disculparme por no poderte haber hecho reír ayer.

\- No tengo nada que disculparte, sabía que ni en un millón de años podrías hacerme reír.

\- Entonces por qué aceptaste? -pregunta él intrigado y la chica se sonroja un poco-

\- Pues, tal vez quería salir contigo... en una cita!

\- ¿Una cita? -responde sorprendido y se sonroja también- hablas de una cita... como una cita?

\- ¿Cuantos tipos de citas hay tarado?

\- ¿Quieres decir que te gusto?

\- Yo te gusto? -preguntó ella-

\- Si, y mucho.

\- Tú también provocas que hayan animales voladores en mi estómago, es molesto y lindo a la misma vez.

\- ¿Quisieras ser mi "algo"? -pregunta él de manera caballerosa-

\- Estaría encantada de ser tu "algo" -responde-

\- Yolanda está feliz -sonríe él-

\- Alberto también -con eso ella deja salir una sonrisa y Bolin la señala al instante-

\- SEEEHHH... TE HICE REIR!

\- Ok ok... no te mofes de ello o golpearé a Yolanda!

\- Ok me callo!

En ese momento Mako bajó por las escaleras de la recepción gritando como niña mientras era perseguido de cerca por una sangrienta Korra que sostenía una sierra eléctrica...

\- AAAAAHHHHH ESTAAAA LOOOCCAAAAAAA!

\- VEEEEEN AQQQUUUUIIII HIJO DE PEEEEERRRAAAAAA SOOOLOOO ESTAAAMOS JUGAAAANDOOO!

\- Esos dos, nunca cambian.

Por segunda vez, Bolin y Eska sonrieron juntos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, para todos los gustos, en este cap hubo Boleska, Makorra, Jiroh, Wasami etc... No quiero quejas pues jajajajaja oknop**

**Me cuentan qué les pareció en sus reviews.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por sus increíbles opiniones que siempre espero leer ansioso.**

**Gracias, Gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Feliz Fin de Semana.**

**Prota Out!**


	14. Vecinos Abufandados

**HEY GUYS!**

**Yo de nuevo xD**

**Pues les traigo la conti de este cotizado fic que me han estado pidiendo mucho.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi gran amiga y compañera de moderación del foro que cumple añitos HOY Humpty Dhumpty Dhu ¡Espero te guste!**

**El resto de ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar. Por ustedes hago esto.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Vecinos Abufandados**

* * *

_**En El Apartamento 617**_

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Ok era muy temprano, extremadamente temprano, ridiiiiculamente temprano y yo ya estaba despierto porque seeh, soy un chico demasiado responsable. Como sea me levanté aún cuando el sol ni si quiera había salido y me puse a ver la televisión. Puse Nickelodeon y estaban pasando ese ridículo programa donde una chica pelirroja y una chica pelo amarillo viven juntas y hacen tonterías, siempre me hacían reír.

* * *

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ese insulto fue tan creativo, lo anotaré y se lo diré a Korra cuando la vea -carcajeó el ojos dorados y como cosa del cielo apareció la susodicha con una bata de dormir, el cabello deshecho y con cara de burro masticando algo ácido... o sea muy molesta-

\- MAAAAAKOOOOO! DEJA LA BULLA QUE INTENTO DORMIIIIIIRRRRRRR!

\- Escucha MachiKorra me dejas la dormidera y mejor anda a hacer el desayuno.

\- ¿Desayuno, dijiste? -exclamó confundida-

\- Si, desayuno... no ves que el sol está por salir? Y para que conste... me levanté más temprano que ustedes, flojos! jejejeje

\- SON LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE! NO TE PARASTE TEMPRANO MÁS BIEN DORMISTE TODO EL MALDITO DIIIIAAAAA Y AHORA NOS ANDAS J#DIENDO EN PLENA NOCHEEEEE! -gritó esta como energúmena-

\- Ah ok... eso tiene más sentido para mi jajajajaja Bueno en ese caso ve a hacerme un bocado de media noche, muévete! -sonrió el cejas arqueadas-

\- NO SOY TU MUJER DESGRACIADO!

En ese momento bajan el resto de los chicos con sueño y caras de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Cuál es el escándalo señores? -replica Asami-

\- PUUUUUEEES QUE EL SEÑOR MAKO DURMIÓ TODO P#TO EL DÍA DE AYER Y AHORA NO DEJA DORMIR A NADIE... ANDA CON UNA BULLA Y DE PASO ME LLAMÓ 'MACHIKORRA'

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -rompió Iroh a reír- buena esa Mako -ambos chocan manos-

\- Mako, en serio, es mejor que dejes la bulla, queremos dormir -critica Bolin-

\- Oigan no es justo, los gritos de Korra se escuchan más que cualquier ruido que yo pueda hacer -se defendió Mako. La morena se cruzó de brazos con ínfulas para luego decir-

\- Es cierto, NADA se escucha más fuerte que mis gritos!

\- Bromeas? -replicó Bolin- podía oír ese infernal televisor desde mi cuarto

\- NAAAAAADAAAAAA DIJJJEEEEEEEE! -replicó Korra en un grito a todo pulmón-

\- ¿Ven? en la luna oyeron eso, Dios se tuvo que tapar los oídos jajajajajajaja -bromeó el maestro fuego-

\- Como sea, déjanos dormir y punto maric#n de mierda o voy a romper tu linda cara...

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Ok admito que me encanta hartarle la paciencia a Korra y hacer que se retuerza de la rabia, pero llega un momento en el que hasta yo, por mi propio bien, debo dejarla tranquila.

* * *

En ese momento un sonido raro se escuchó fuera del apartamento, como si movieran cosas. Todos voltearon asustados.

\- Que... que fue eso? -exclamó Asami asustada poniéndose detrás de Iroh por protección. Mako y Bolin se quedaron allí mientras Korra los miraba incrédula-

\- Bueno no se queden allí, ustedes son los MACHOS vayan a ver! -Con la voz entrecortada Bolin exclamó-

\- Aquí no habemos machos, habemos muchas!

\- CUERDA DE MARIC#NES INÚTILES! MAKO, BOLIN Y IROH NO SIRVEN PARA NADA! -Mako levantó la mano relajado-

\- Yo cocino.

\- BOLIN Y IROH NO SIRVEN PARA NADA! -corrigió la morena al instante-

\- Vamos todos a ver al mismo tiempo y ya -dijo Asami- no podrán con todos, pero por seguridad que Korra vaya adelante

\- ¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ir adelante?

\- Porque tú eres más difícil de matar, mientras lo hacen a nosotros nos dará más tiempo de correr -se explicó Asami. Korra solo pudo torcer los ojos-

\- Además en las películas las lesbianas, marichamas, emos y homosexuales mueren primero jajajajaja -sonrió Iroh recibiendo una mirada asesina de Korra, pero no le respondió nada-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami.**

Así que leeeeeeeeeeeeeentamente todos caminamos hacia la puerta y leeeeeentamente tomamos la manija para luego girarla de manera... bueno, lenta. Todo para conseguirnos con...

* * *

\- ¿El botones? -exclamó Bolin decepcionado-

\- ¿Desna? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

El chico marrón de mirada aburrida y semblante poco amigable estaba llevando una carretilla de equipaje vacía.

\- Estoy trabajando, no es obvio?

\- ¿A estas horas?

\- Una pareja rica acaba de llegar de París y rentaron el apartamento del frente.

\- MIERDA! RENTARON EL A-618!? -exclamó Iroh horrorizado- es horrible, nosotros queríamos ese apartamento en lugar de este, incluso Bolin y yo intentamos vender un Chupón de pocetas común por un millón de dólares jajajajajajaja no funcionó! -terminó serio aquella frase, la misma seriedad y aburrimiento en la mirada que luego Desna le plantó-

\- Si quisiera saber eso leería el capítulo 2... Y aún no hago eso.

\- ¿Y quienes se mudaron? -preguntó Bolin-

\- No lo sé, no les pregunté.

\- Un momento -interrumpe Mako- ¿Quieres decir que les rentaste la habitación más costosa a unas personas cuyas identidades ni siquiera conoces?

\- Seeh.. -respondió relajado-

\- ¿Que pudieron haberse robado todo ese dinero y ser asesinos en serie?

\- Seeh...

\- ¿Qué incluso podrían querer inculparlos a ustedes por el robo que ellos cometieron por el hecho de que no sabes sus identidades porque ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de preguntarle sus nombres?

\- Seeh...

\- Me encantan las políticas poco restrictivas de este hotel jajajaja -sonrió el cejas arqueadas atontado-

\- Como sea Desna, hiciste bulla y nos asustaste, eres muy desconsiderado -regaña Korra- no puedo creer lo j#didamente desconsiderado que eres, ahora me entró hambre ve a traerme un servicio a la habitación, muévete!

\- Tú si no eres desconsiderada verdad Korra? -dijo Asami-

\- No puedo esperar para ver quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos -exclamó Bolin risueño- ¿Ustedes no están ansiosos por saberlo?

Los chicos se miraron las caras entre sí y luego levantaron sus hombros diciendo al unísono.

\- Ñeeeh! -Con eso se dieron la vuelta y se fue cada uno a su habitación dejando al pobre y solitario Bolin quien segundos después cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Esa Mañana...**_

Asami salió del cuarto de las chicas con una cesta entre sus brazos, caminó rumbo al cuarto de los chicos el cual tenía la puerta cerrada y usó su puño para tocar.

\- Día de lavado chicos, denme su ropa sucia.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami.**

Comenzaré diciendo lo mucho que ODIO los Sábados de lavado. Cada Sábado nos turnamos para lavar toda la ropa del grupo y pues hoy me tocó a mi. Detesto el esfuerzo físico pero bueh... la ropa no se lava sola. Espero los chicos no tengan mucha ropa sucia que lavar.

* * *

\- DÍA DE LAVADO C#ÑO! -replicó impaciente Sato mientras golpeaba la puerta muy fuerte al ver que no contestaban-

\- Ya voy! -dijo la voz de Iroh desde dentro. Asami esperó pacientemente, pero al ojos ámbar solo le tomó abrir la puerta para que una montaña de ropa sucia que estaba atascada cayera sobre la pobre Sato enviándola al suelo sin remedio. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto por calcetines sucios, camisas sudadas y ropa interior con manchas dudosas-

\- Allí está toda la ropa que tienes que lavar!

\- ¿POOOOR QUUUEEEEE ENSUCIAAAN TANNNNTOOOO MAAAALDICIOOOONNN!? -gritó Sato-

\- Ustedes las chicas sí se quejan, es la mitad de lo que mandamos a lavar la semana pasada. -Con eso Iroh volteó a la cama de Mako y allí una luz hermosa y cegadora casi lo dejó ciego. Una bella e impecable bufanda roja estaba puesta delicadamente sobre la cama como un tesoro. Iroh caminó hacia ella, la tomó y sonándose la nariz con ella la llenó de sus mocos y luego se la lanzó encima a Asami quien trataba de recoger ese ropero. Ella le lanza una mirada de muerte- Lava eso también

\- ¿En serio? ¿Más ropa?

\- Y Asegúrate de separar la ropa roja de la blanca, no me vayan a quedar los interiores rosados como la otra vez, PORQUE YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! -refutó intensamente. Asami gruñó de furia-

\- El próximo Sábado te tocará a ti lavar la ropa Iroh y seré yo la que disfrute.

\- Seeh Seeh como sea... -dijo sin interés para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako bajó bostezando a la cocina y allí observó algo extrañado a su hermano usando un delantal rosa muy afeminado y sacando un lindo pastel del horno.

\- Buenos días... Bro?

\- Hola Mako, dime qué tal se ve mi pastel?

\- Dime que tú no hiciste ese pastel, LOS MACHOS NO HACEMOS REPOSTERÍA! -insistió-

\- Por qué? -preguntó confundido-

\- PORQUE ESO ES COSA DE MUJERES!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Uno de mis deberes como hermano mayor es asegurarme de que mi hermano sea un completo mero macho, como su hermano. Además es un maestro tierra, debería ser más rudo, pero igual amo a mi hermano y lo apoyaré en todo lo que decida, aunque le patearé el culo sino se deja de mariqu*ras

* * *

\- ¿Pero tu cocinas, no?

\- Cocinar solo lo hacen los hombres sexys -responde Mako- hacer masa de pasteles sabor a fresa con adornitos creativos sobre el tope solo los hacen los hombres que viven con su mamá y tienen la letra bonita.

\- Uy bueno ya, Cálmate, es solo para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos... ¿Me acompañas a darles la bienvenida?

\- Me encantaría Bo, pero tengo un seminario que dar en la tarde y ya tengo que irme alistando.

\- ¿Un seminario dices? ¿cómo rayos consigues esos trabajos tan locos y de repente? -Mako levanta su ceja izquierda y dice relajado-

\- Conozco a un sujeto! -En eso llega Iroh a la cocina sosteniendo su celular en el aire como si buscara señal-

\- Bueno y entonces quien me va a acompañar a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos del A-618?

\- Uhh yo iré! -exclamó Iroh metiéndose en la conversa-

\- Bueno se me acabó el guión, me voy! -dijo Mako-

\- Oh gracias Iroh, sabía que eras un buen amigo incondicional en el que puedo contar siempre que lo desee y sin pedir nada a cambio! -Iroh lo mira unos segundos y rompe a reír-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO SEAS IDIOTA BOLIN! Solo te acompañaré porque mi teléfono detectó un wifi seguro y quiero saber si es de ese apartamento del frente. Debo obtener la clave-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Oh God Why? Necesito amigos nuevos.

* * *

\- Bueno vamos a saludar a los vecinos.

\- Seeh como sea -dice Iroh sin interés mientras sigue ondeando su teléfono en el aire-

Mientras tanto la pobre Asami iba con una montaña de ropa encima rumbo al cuarto de lavado cuando se topó con Korra.

\- Oh hoy es día de lavado cierto, agarraste mis pantaletas sucias no?

\- ¿Te refieres a las pantaletas que dejas regadas en el suelo o debajo de tu cama en vez de ponerlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia? -inquiere Asami alterada-

\- Esas meras! -respondió tranquila la morena-

\- Si lo hice, y por cierto, estoy algo pesada de ropa ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- Pero es que... yo me dirigía justo ahora a cagar! -excusó- además ¿tú me ayudaste a mi la semana pasada cuando me tocó lavar?

\- CLAAAAROO QUE TEEE AYUDEEEE HIJAAA DEEE PERRAAAAA!

\- Urrrfff está bien -suspiró con fastidio- déjame ayudarte con esto

La morena se limitó a tomar lo primero que vió, que fue la bufanda roja de Mako y la llevó al cuarto de lavado, abrió la tapa y la metió con desinterés.

\- NOOO KORRA QUE HACES! -gritó Asami dejando caer la ropa al suelo-

\- Pues ayudándote a lavar, no ves?

\- ESA NO ES LA LAVADORA, ES LA TRITURADORA INDUSTRIAL DE PAPEL!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¡OH MIERDA!

* * *

De pronto un sonido de corte y rasgue comienza a sonar a medida que la morena y la ojos verdes observan como la bufanda de Mako sale toda rasgada por uno de los orificios de la máquina...

\- KORRA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! -regañó-

\- NO FUE MI CULPA ¿QUIÉN MIERDA PONE UNA TRITURADORA INDUSTRIAL DE PAPEL EN EL CUARTO DE LAVADO?

\- ¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE VA A IR, SOBRE LA MESA DEL COMEDOR?

\- Uy bueno ya, no es para tanto, es solo un trapo rojo...

\- No es solo un trapo rojo, ¡Es la bufanda de Mako! -grita aterrada, Korra se queda pensativa y luego dice-

\- Mmmm... Sigue siendo un trapo rojo.

\- El ama su bufanda, nos matará si se entera que la dañamos

\- Tranquiiiiila Asami... Mako solo está pendiente del arco de sus cejas y de lucir bien, jamás se dará cuenta de...

\- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUUUUUUUFAAAAAAANNNNNDAAAAAAAAA! -gritó de pronto la voz de Mako desde su habitación tan fuerte que se escuchó en el cuarto de lavado. Asami mira de muerte a Korra y esta sonríe nerviosa-

\- ¡Esto es terrible! ¡NO EN MI DÍA DE LAVADO MALDICIÓN! -se quejó Sato, pero Korra puso la mano en su hombro-

\- No te preocupes Asami, la culpa la tuve yo no tú, no dejaré que te vayan a culpar por esto, seré responsable y admitiré que yo fui la que arruinó la bufanda de Mako.

En eso entra Mako al cuarto de lavado.

\- Oigan chicas, ¿Han visto mi...?

\- FUE ELLA, FUE ELLA, FUE ELLLAAAAA! -gritó Korra entrando en pánico al instante, Asami la mira indignada en tonalidad pálida-

\- Ok... -dice el chico confundido- Solo quería saber si han visto mi bufanda, la dejé sobre mi cama pero no está allí

\- Tu... bufanda...? -exclama Korra en una sonrisita nerviosa-

\- Si

\- La... la roja no?

\- No tengo otro color de bufandas, si!

\- Bufi, la budanda?

\- COOOOOOÑÑÑÑ#### SIIII LA MÉNDIGA BUFANDA LA HAN VISTO O NO!?

\- No la he visto, de hecho, y absolutamente no está aquí triturada por la máquina industrial -Sato codea a Korra por hablar de más- ouch... ¿Algo más? Estamos un poco ocupadas

\- Bueno supongo que no -dijo el ojos dorados con desconfianza- debo encontrar esa bufanda rápido, hoy es un día muy importante para mi y necesito mi bufanda con urgencia, no puedo perderla!

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante que la lleves puesta? -preguntó Asami-

\- Porque me da buena suerte!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES LO MÁS ESTUUUUPIDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO! -carcajea Korra pero ambos chicos se le quedan mirando feo, así que aclara la garganta y continúa- digo... estaremos al tanto, si vemos tu bufanda te decimos.

\- Gracias chicas.

Con eso Mako se fue y Asami le lanzó una mirada siniestra pero con cierto nerviosismo a la morena.

\- Ahora que mierda vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Vamos? ¡Eso es mucha gente! ¡Arréglatelas como puedas perra! -Luego de decir eso Korra estalla en risas al ver la mirada de Asami- jajajajajajaja te lo creíste, claro que te ayudaré.

\- GGGRRRR... KORRA ERES UN MALDITO TROLL! -gruñó-

\- Seeh, lo sé... ¿Y bueno que tienes en mente?

\- Bueno yo pensaba que ya que TÚ fuiste la que dañó la bufanda de Mako, lo justo es que TÚ vayas a disculparte con él y listo.

\- Seeh amiga, eso no sucederá -sentencia-

\- POOOOOR QUUUEEE MIERRRDAAA NOOOO!?

\- Mamá no pide disculpas a nadie! -insistió creída- Me parece mejor tratar de engañar a Mako haciendo algo totalmente irresponsable como buscar de reemplazar la bufanda y cualquier otra tontería que se nos ocurra en vez de admitir nuestras culpas, todo es mejor que pedir perdón.

\- Ok?

\- Ahora... una de nosotras deberá consolar al bebesote mientras la otra busca reemplazar la bufanda? ¿Qué eliges?

\- TÚ ENCÁRGATE DE MAKO! -regañó Asami- si alguien en este lugar puede reemplazar una bufanda por una réplica exacta hecha a la medida gloriosa de la moda, soy yo. -Con eso Sato se marcha-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Espero que esto salga bien y no termine convirtiéndose en algo mucho peor. Espero y aspiro salir viva de este enredo.

* * *

Korra entra al cuarto de los chicos y contempla el mismo patas arriba y todo desordenado. Mako estaba sobre la cama mirando al techo casi sin alma. Korra suspiró profundamente y fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

\- Oye campeón ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No consigo mi bufanda!

\- Ya aparecerá ánimo!

\- Es que tu no lo entiendes, yo soy un imán de mala suerte, todo siempre me sale mal pero mi bufanda me trae buena suerte y gracias a ella es que he logrado destacar en mis cosas...

\- ¿Quieres decir que sin tu bufanda eres como... un perdedor con mala suerte?

\- Algo como eso, seeh

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA ESTO ES LO MÁS ESTUUUUUU... -Mako la mira de muerte y esta se detiene en seco- no creo que te vaya a pasar nada malo.

En ese momento Mako quien se rascaba la cabeza retira su mano y un mechón de cabello queda sobre ella, este la mira en blanco muy aterrado.

\- SE ME ESTÁ CAYENDO EL CABELLO AAARRRGGGHHHH!

\- Jesucristo! -dice Korra- será mejor que te apures Asami!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin y Iroh estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento 618. Acababan de tocar la puerta y esperaba a que abrieran, mientras tanto Bolin sostenía el pastel y Iroh trataba de hackear el wifi...

\- Mierda...! -replicó el maestro fuego-

\- ¿Qué?

\- La clave no es 12345

\- Bueno prueba con 54321!

\- Tampoco!

\- 00000?

\- Ah ya sé -dice Iroh- probaré con "Mi mamá me excita" -Bolin lo ve horrorizado- ¿Qué? es una buena clave, es la que tengo para el facebook!

En ese momento la puerta se abre y una música a todo volumen invade los oídos de los chicos, parecía una discoteca allí dentro con luces y todo. Una mujer de cabello corto ondulado gris, ojos verdes y con una bonita ropa verde salió a mirar a los chicos con cierto desinterés.

\- ¿Vienen a predicarnos la palabra?

\- Ehmm... no! -responde Bolin- verá, somos los vecinos del apartamento del frente, supimos que se mudaron ayer y pues queríamos darles la bienvenida, hice este pastel para ustedes.

\- ¿Cuál es la clave de su wifi señora? -preguntó Iroh descarado y sin pena- porque "Mi mamá me excita" no es.

La mujer se les queda mirando por unos segundos y les abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar. Los chicos quedan sorprendidos de lo precioso del lugar, había luces brillantes del techo, juegos, un TV inmenso, todo de ultima generación y un equipo de sonido glorioso.

\- FAMIIIILLLIIAAAA! -gritó Suyin- LOS VECINOS VINIERON A CONOCERNOS! BAJEN TOOODOSS!

En ese momento aparecieron dos gemelos dando brincos y acrobacias muy bien ejecutadas mientras se disparaban con pistolas de paintball uno al otro pero las iban esquivando bien. Uno de ellos disparó e impactó en el pastel que Bolin tenía en las manos y este explota arrojando crema en todos lados, parte de la cual cayó sobre el rostro de la mujer. Quien se saboreó sin embargo y dijo.

\- Quedó rico, al menos. -Luego se volteó hacia los gemelos- WING, WEI DEJEN DE DISPARARSE CON ESAS COSAS Y VENGAN A SALUDAR A LOS VECINOS PERO YAAAAAAA!

\- Oh vecinos! -dijo Wing mientras corría hacia los chicos y les extendía la mano para saludarlos- Hola soy Wing -este voltea y ve a su hermano gemelo pasándole el dedo por la cara a Iroh y retirándole un poco de crema pastelera que se metió a la boca. Totalmente relajado, el gemelo continúa- él es Wei.

\- Wing y Wei? Suena como el nombre de una mala comedia rosa de los 80 -dijo Bolin-

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja verdad que sí? -sonrió la mujer- por eso los llamé así! Bueno mi nombre es Suyin y soy asquerosamente millonaria.

\- Y nosotros somos hijos de la asquerosa millonaria jajajaja -carcajeó Wei-

\- Parecen gente muy amistosa, yo me llamo Bolin y él es Iroh II, no el 1, el 2-

\- Oook... lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Oigan chicos quieren jugar con nosotros a dispararnos bolas de pintura? -propuso Wing-

\- Mejor juguemos a "DEEEENMEEE LAAAA CLAAAVEEE DELLL PUUUUT**** WIFIIIII"

\- No sé como se juega eso -respondió el gemelo perdido y Iroh se da un facepalm-

En ese momento baja un hombre delgado, alto y moreno, bien parecido y con bigotes algo graciosos. Este hombre rodea con sus brazos a Suyin con posesividad.

\- Oh amor, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos, se llaman Aire y Bola... algo así!

\- ¿Son nazis? -preguntó el hombre con desconfianza- ¿O rusos? ¿O Believers?

\- Ehmm... nope -responde Bolin-

\- ENTONCES BIENVENIDOS A MI CASA! -abrió sus brazos de par en par-

\- Ese es mi loco esposo -dijo Suyin mientras se volteaba a verlo a los ojos-

\- Oh amor, enseñémosles a estos chiquillos como es un beso de amor ¡Abre la boca!

Con eso Suyin abrió la boca y el hombre también luego juntas sus rostros en un asqueroso beso en el que se lamieron hasta los ojos, era algo incómodo de ver.

\- Y... ese tipo es tu padre? -susurró Bolin a Wei-

\- Seeh, antes creímos que era otro sujeto pero luego de una prueba de ADN resultó ser nuestro verdadero padre, él es Varrick! -El sujeto dejó de besuquearse con ella para poder presentarse-

\- Varrick Juanísimo Del Requesón Tintorero Raimundo de la Santa Eduvigis Carmona del Agua a sus servicios, en realidad es un decir, ya que soy p*tamente millonario.

\- LA CLAVE DEL WIFI AHORAAAAAAA!

\- Pues mi nombre completo -respondió Varrick con tranquilidad-

\- MMM…. Me lo repites? Oh no espera... funcionó! -celebró Iroh- ahora que ya tengo la clave, F*ck you all! -con eso el chico se devolvió a su apartamento algo grosero mientras Bolin les sonríe nervioso-

\- Jejejeje bueno un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos... lueguito? -dicho eso Bolin también se regresa a su apartamento mientras Wing y Wei se despiden de él con una sonrisa-

\- Adios Aire y Bola, un gusto conocerlos!

\- ¡ABRE LA BOCA! -ordenó Varrick-

\- Uy ya dejen la cosa no! -se quejaron los gemelos molestos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Bueno luego de buscar por las mejores tiendas de la Ciudad de Nueva York y no encontrar absolutamente nada parecido a una bufanda roja, tuve que dirigirme a una tienda de segunda mano, total, la bufanda de Mako aunque parecía nueva, era usada

* * *

\- Hola -dijo Asami entrando a la tienda donde un sujeto apuesto de suéter rojo atendía- ¿Por casualidad tendrás algo que se parezca a esto? -dicho eso Asami le muestra el trapo rojo totalmente despedazado que dejó el triturador. Rápidamente notó la mirada confundida del chico- Se supone que es una bufanda -aclaró-

\- La quieres rota o intacta?

\- INTACTA IMBÉCIL!

\- oh claro -sonrió mientras sacaba una bufanda del mismo color, idéntica a la de Mako, los ojos de Asami brillaron-

\- ESA ES! ES PERFECTA! ¡PODRÍA BESARTE AHORA MISMO! -el sujeto se echó esencia de coco en los labios para luego hacer trompita de elefante-

\- Fue una expresión, no te emociones -dijo para luego poner el dinero en el mesón y llevarse la bufanda-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento 617**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mako comienza a arreglarte que debes ir al seminario! -regaña Korra al ver a Mako con un vestido negro con velo paseándose por los pasillos como la parca-

\- Ahora no puedo, estoy celebrando el funeral de Bufi.

\- Dos cosas, primero, no puedes celebrar un funeral en el apartamento y segundo, no puedo creer que ese vestido te quede tan bien!

\- Hola chicos qué pasa? -pregunta Iroh con una sonrisa al llegar junto a Bolin- ¿Por qué Mako está vestido así?

\- Perdió su bufanda y ahora anda un poco emo

\- DIOOOOSSSSS POOOORRRQUUUEEE TEEEE LLAAAA LLLEEEVAASTEEEEE! -gritó desesperado para luego comenzar a llorar de manera ridícula-

\- Ok muuuy emo! -completa Korra-

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la bufanda? -preguntó Bolin preocupado-

\- La perdió, no fue culpa de nadie, que quede claro ok.. OK!? -insistió Korra-

\- Pobre Mako -dijo el ojos verdes para abrazarlo y compartir su dolor-

\- OH BOLIN ES TERRIBLEEEE! NO ENCUENTRO MI BUFANDA! -lloriqueó-

\- Tranquilo Bro, ya la encontraremos, pero deja de llorar que... QUE ME DA GANAS DE LLORAR A MI TAMBIEN WAAAAHHHHH! -Korra tuerce los ojos y refunfuña-

\- Estos dizque hombres -entonces voltea a ver a Iroh y este se limpiaba las lágrimas conmovido- ¡OTRO! ¿Por qué esa p*ta bufanda es tan importante? ¡Es solo un pedazo de trapo feo!

Mako volteó a verla impresionado y comenzó a enojarse.

\- YO LA MATOOO! -pero Bolin sostuvo a su hermano- SUÉLTAME... LLAMÓ A MI BUFANDA TRAPO FEO... MERECE IRSE A LA MIERDA GRRRR!

\- Korra no puedes ser tan insensible -regañó Bolin- no es la bufanda en sí lo que importa sino lo que significa para Mako...

\- LA MATAREEE YA VERÁS, LA MATAREEEE -Molesto, Bolin le da un coscorrón a Mako mientras grita-

\- CÁLLATE C#Ñ# QUE INTENTO EXPLICARLE A KORRA LA MIERDA ESTA SENTIMENTAL!

\- Me disculpo.

\- Como seguía diciendo -continuó Bolin mirando a Korra- Esa bufanda se la regaló nuestro padre que en paz descanse, es todo lo que teníamos de él, por eso Mako la cuidaba tanto y por eso le afectó tanto perderla, creo que por eso también cree que le da buena suerte, porque es la esencia de su padre.

\- Lo siento yo... no lo sabía -dijo Korra apenada- es lo más estúpido que he escuchado pero no tenía idea...

\- Pero no importa -dijo Mako con molestia mientras se arrancaba el vestido y extrañamente tenía su ropa habitual debajo- mi bufanda se perdió y ya no volverá, no me queda nada de mi padre ahora.

\- Mako espera! -lo llama Korra y este se detiene, triste, molesto, pero se detiene. Korra baja la cabeza y permanece en silencio un rato-

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Mako con desesperanza-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Trágame tierra! Nunca pensé que tendría que disculparme con alguien y menos con Makito que me j*de tanto la paciencia. Pero creo que el decir mentiras ya me está costando caro, me siento muy mal por él, no puedo seguir mintiéndole sobre lo que pasó. Esta vez diré la verdad

* * *

\- Mako, hay algo que quiero decirte -titubeó- es sobre la bufanda -al escuchar esto el joven la mira con más atención- y lo que pasó con ella... la verdad es que yo... yo...

En ese momento entra Asami al apartamento sosteniendo un trapo rojo en sus manos.

\- Aquí está la bufanda

\- ...LA TENÍA ASAMI TODO EL TIEMPO! -completó Korra con una sonrisa, mintiendo, de nuevo- Esa es la purita verdad jejeje yo no tengo nada que ver.

\- MI BUFANDA! -dice Mako emocionado mientras se la quita de las manos a Asami y se la amarra en el cuello mientras su orgásmico rostro reflejaba la felicidad de tener la bufanda nuevamente en su poder-

Korra por su parte se limpió algo de sudor de su frente y dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Por poco, pensé que no iba a funcionar pero ahora que sé que sí estoy feliz porque no tendré que disculparme con nadie!

\- UUUUUUN MOMEEEEEENTOOO! -dijo Mako mientras se quitaba la bufanda y examinaba su costura, textura y suavidad-

\- Mierda ahora qué? -replicó Korra con impaciencia-

\- Esto no se siente igual!

\- Jajajajajajaja eso mismo me dijo un chico heterosexual la primera vez que tuvimos un "encuentro". -sonrió Iroh-

\- Es tu bufanda tontín... no lo ves? -bufó Korra-

\- NO! esta cosa no es mi bufanda ¡ME TRATABAN DE ENGAÑAR!?

\- AY NO A LA MIERDA! ¡DILE KORRA! -gritó Asami furiosa-

\- ¿Qué le diga qué estás loca?

\- Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, yo me pasé todo el maldito día tratando de resolver tu error y ya me cansé... -Entonces Sato dirige su mirada al cejas arqueadas- Mako, disculpa por mentirte, pero es que Korra por error metió tu bufanda en el triturador industrial de papel y bueno... quedó así

Con eso la chica saca la rasgada bufanda y la entrega al ojos dorados quien estaba en shock. No podía creerlo. Volteó a ver a Korra y esta sonreía nerviosa.

\- jejejeje Nos reiremos de esto mañana, no es así amigo?

\- ERES UNA PERRAAAAA MUEEREEEEE! -dicho esto Mako se abalanza sobre Korra y ambos caen detrás del sofá volteándolo. Muchos golpes, patadas, arañazos y gritos de dolor salieron de detrás de ese sofá volteado-

\- AAAAHHHH SUELLLTAAA MI CABEEELLOOO MARRRIIIIC***N DE MIERDAAA!

\- PAGARÁS CAROOO MALDITAAAA!

\- Meow, que sexy! -dice Iroh- ¿Por qué nadie se abalanza sobre mi así?

\- AAAAAHHHH CAAALZOON CHINOOO NOOOO AAAHHHH

\- ¿TE GUSTA ESO CEJAS BONITAS!? -seguían gritando detrás del sofá mientras se matoneaban a golpes-

\- ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? -pregunta Asami inquieta-

\- Naah, tu no tienes hermanos, el pelear es parte del proceso de sanación -responde Bolin-

\- Eh... Bolin?

\- Si?

\- ELLOS NOOO SOOON HERMANOOOSSS!

\- Oh si claro, eso tenía que decirlo era en LOK no aquí jajaja

\- AAAAAHHHHH MI CLÍTORIS! -gritó Mako de dolor-

\- AAAAHHHHHHH MIS BOLAS! -gritó Korra luego-

\- BUENO CHICOS YA BASTA! -gritó Asami yendo al sitio y deteniendo la pelea en la que Mako estaba encima de Korra extendiendo su puño hacia ella mientras ella hacía lo mismo debajo- DEJEN DE PELEAR!

\- Urrfff Ok... -dice Korra mientras se separa del molesto Mako de un empujón- oye... discúlpame si? -todos miraron sorprendidos la escena-

\- Oh mierda Korra pidió disculpas ¡ES EL FIN! -gritaron Bolin y Iroh entrando en terror y corriendo como niñas en la cocina-

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías destruido la bufanda, Korra? -pregunta Mako-

\- Es que, sabía lo importante que era para ti y no quería que te sintieras mal por mi culpa... -en eso interrumpe Asami-

\- Ehmm... Creí haberte escuchado decir que preferías engañar a Mako antes que pedirle disculpas y te acabas de enterar de lo de la bufanda!

\- COOOOÑÑÑ#### PERO CAAAAALLAAATEEEE NO INTERRUMPAS EL MOMENTO TRISTEEEE!

\- Me disculpo! -argumentó Asami-

\- La verdad es que, si esa bufanda te la dio tu padre y es tan importante para ti, no debí burlarme... me perdonas? -Mako sonrió y la abrazó-

\- Claro que te perdono.

\- Es tan hermoso waaahhhh -lloriqueó Bolin junto con Iroh mientras ambos se sonaban los mocos con la camisa del otro-

\- No puedo estar enojado contigo -dijo Mako luego de separarse del abrazo con Korra, entonces metió su mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó una bufanda idéntica a la que tenía dejando a todos con los ojos puyuos- Además mi padre me regaló varias bufandas jajajajajaja

\- Oh no he didn't! -suspiró Asami nerviosa al ver que la maestra agua comenzaba a temblar y ponerse roja de la ira-

\- ¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!? TENÍAS MAAAAAAASSSS!

\- Bueno tu me mentiste, yo te mentí, ¿Estamos bien verdad?

\- YOOOO TEEEE MAAATOOO AAAARRRGGHHH! -dice mientras lo embiste y ambos caen detrás del sofá nuevamente-

\- AAAAAAHHHHH NO EN EL CLÍTORIIISSSS NOOOO!

\- AAAAAHHHHHH MIS BOLAAAASSS DE MACHORRA!

Aburridos ya de la misma pelea sin sentido, los tres chicos se vieron las caras confundidos.

\- Saben qué? No les he ido a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos... -dice Asami-

\- Inconcebible! Vamos! -prosiguió Bolin-

\- Si, mejor vamos, además la señal del wifi es más fuerte allá...

Con eso los tres chicos salen del apartamento 617 rumbo al 618 sin importarles que Mako y Korra se estuvieran matando a golpes allí mismo sin piedad ni contemplación alguna.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajajaja ¡Qué romántico es el Makorra en este fic! xDDD Bueno espero les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, se va a mi Top 3 de capítulos favoritos ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?**

**Por favor comenta con un review que te pareció el cap.**

**Gracias por su apoyo. Felicidades a Humpty por su cumple y algo de crédito a Prota que escribió 3 fics en un día :O**

**Nos leemos!**


	15. Los Cegatones Beifong

**Holaaaa!**

**Aquí yo de nuevo, espero que ustedes también estén aquí conmigo :)**

**Pues me tardé un poco esta vez en actualizar (Tampoco tardé tanto gente xD) Pero fue porque mi inspiración estaba en fase terminal y de verdad este capítulo me tenía trancado totalmente, pero por fin pude terminarlo y pues espero que al menos les guste.  
**

**Gracias por las más de 5.000 visitas que tiene el fic ya, son geniales :D**

**No les quito más tiempo**

** A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Los Cegatones Beifong**

* * *

Era una linda y tranquila mañana de miércoles. Los chicos milagrosamente se habían ido a dormir temprano la noche anterior porque realmente estaban cansados así que habían dormido bastantes horas y seguro se levantarían de muy buen humor.

En el cuarto de los chicos, Mako, siempre quién se levantaba primero, comenzó a estirarse lentamente y a bostezar. Entonces abrió sus ojos... y de pronto observó dos ojos verdes profundos que no eran los de Bolin mirándolo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- Hola -dijo el chico-

\- AAAAHHHHH COOOOÑÑÑÑ#### -gritó el cejas arqueadas de susto cayéndose al otro lado de la cama. Los demás chicos se despertaron-

\- Maldición Mako, me despertaste! Megan Fox estaba por lamerme la barriguita -se quejó Iroh añiñado, pero entonces se quedó sorprendido al ver a ese extraño chico allí en el cuarto- ¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?

\- WIIINNNGG! -gritó Bolin de un salto al verlo-

\- QUEEEE MIIIIEEEERRRDAAA EEEENNN EELLLL MUUUNDOOO HACEEEE AQUÍII EL VECINOOO! -gritó Mako furioso mientras se ponía de pie- Reformulando pregunta... ¿CÓMO MIERDA ENTRAAAASTEEE?

\- Tal vez rompí una ventana... o una pared jejejeje -sonrió penoso el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca- Solo quería venir a saludarlos.

\- A la mierda, no tengo tiempo para esto -dijo Iroh mientras se volvía a acostar sobre su cama- ¡Megan vuelve y lámeme la barriguita! -ruega para él mismo-

\- Siento haberte gritado Wing, es que me asustaste -reconoce Mako apenado- pero no lo volveré a hacer

\- No importa Marisco yo solo estaba...

\- MAAAAKOOOO ESSS MAAAAAKOOOO! -le dijo a gritos otra vez-

\- Ok cálmate Ma...Ko... solo vine a visitar a mis mejores amigos. Ah y mi gemelo es Wing, yo soy Wei.

\- Por cierto -dice Bolin con algo de miedo- ¿Dónde está tu gemelo ahora mismo?

De pronto la voz gritona de Korra se escuchó desde el cuarto de las chicas..

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHH UUUUNNN VIOOOOLAAAADOOOOORRRR!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Pobre Wing, en serio... Pobrecito. Era hasta bonitico el muchacho, algo sexy... A la mierda muuuy Sexy... ¡KORRA NO ME LO MATEEES!

* * *

Sumamente furiosa Korra abre la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y observan a la morena con los rollos en la cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos tomando de la ropa al gemelo.

\- LOS HOMBRES DUERMEN AQUIIIIII! -gritó antes de lanzarlo con fuerza pegándolo de la pared. Entonces cerró la puerta con fuerza-

\- Hola hermanito! -dijo Wei al ver a su gemelo con la cabeza encajada en la pared- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

\- Mjmdwiohjasiohpashd -argumentó incomprensiblemente el gemelo-

\- A ver yo lo ayudo -dice Iroh para luego pararse de su cama y caminar a la pared donde el maestro metal tenía la cabeza atascada. Lo agarró de la cintura y comenzó a jalar- PUJAAA... ASSSIIIII

\- Un momento... Ahh Mi cuello... -gritaba Wing mientras era jalado por Iroh-

\- Ya casi sale.. cálmate... -dijo mientras seguía jalándolo de la cintura-

En eso Asami abre la puerta del cuarto de los chicos...

\- Oigan chicos, ya están lis... -se detiene en seco al ver la escena. Iroh con uno de los gemelos pegado a la pared y haciendo movimientos de vaivén mientras gritaban-

\- YAAA SALLEEEE SOLO UN POCOOO... ESTÁ MUY METIDA LA CABEZA? YA TE LA SACO, AGUANTA...

\- AAAHHH ME DUEELEEE MÁS DESPAAACIOOO.. AAAHHH

Horrorizada Asami observó a Mako, Bolin y Wei sentados tranquilos en las otras camas, ellos la ven y levantan sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? jejejeje -exclamó Mako-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Universidad de Belfire.**_

* * *

Mako y Iroh estaban hablando en el área de los casilleros tranquilamente. El cejas arqueadas abrió su locker para sacar algunos cuadernos mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

\- Y entonces me dijo "Oh Iroh que p*ja tan grande tienes" -fingió voz de chica- y yo le dije "Es para embarazarte mejor" jajajajaja Luego tuve sexo 37 veces con ella en 2 horas...

\- Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros! -responde este desconfiado.

\- Uff tengo una calieeeente de vaqueros jajajaja -Mako arquea una de sus cejas-

De pronto Korra aparece cerrando con fuerza la puerta del casillero de Mako asustándolo un poco y, sin más, lo confronta.

\- ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA!

\- Ehmm... ya sé... Y? -pregunta confundido-

\- TE ROBASTE MI MALDITA TAREA! -le grita- Estaba aquí en mi cuaderno y hoy que vine a ver no estaba, ARRANCASTE LAS HOJAS BASTARDO! DEVUÉLVEMELAS!

\- Sabes lo que pienso? -dice Mako retador- Que intentas engatusarme con esa tonta historia porque YO SÍ HICE MI TAREA!

Korra lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos y luego sacó un intercomunicador.

\- Mierda, te dije que no funcionaría, cambio.

\- Ese intercomunicador está apagado -afirma Mako aburrido-

\- IGUAL QUE TU OJO WAAAYAAAAHH! -gritó la morena arrojándole el aparato en el ojo al chico con fuerza y arrojándolo al suelo-

\- AAAAAHHHHH MI P*TO SHARINGAN! -se retorció de dolor-

En eso aparecen Bolin y Asami comiéndose cada uno una barquilla.

\- ¿Por qué Mako está retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo de la escuela? -pregunta Sato intrigada. Korra levanta los hombros con relajo y dice-

\- Suelo golpear a la gente cuando tienen razón y yo no.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH MAAADREEEE SANTAAAA NOOO VEEEOOO DE UN OJOOOO AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Korra es violenta, muy violenta. A veces es divertido, pero la mayoría de las veces se pasa... No mames ¿Mako está ciego?

* * *

\- Oigan chicos miren eso!

\- ¿Quejeso? -preguntó Korra extrañada mirando a la puerta de entrada-

\- Es un ave! -dijo uno-

\- Es un avión...! -Entonces apareció Tahno con su guitarra eléctrica y creando un gran escándalo de Heavy Metal gritó con un agudo perfecto-

\- SON LOS BEEEIIIFOOONNNGGG!

De pronto las puertas se abren y unas personas vestidas de verde con joyas y brazaletes brillantes comenzaron a aparecer. Todos llevaban lentes negros y tenían demasiado estilo. El tiempo se detuvo a cámara lenta mientras todos quedaban sin respiración ante tanta perfección.

Dos gemelos iban adelante, una chica de cabello corto y un chico Punk iban detrás de ellos. Los padres de estos, una mujer de cabello gris corto y un moreno ricachón completaban la familia.

\- Wooowww... -decía Bolin quedándose sin aire. Incluso Mako dejó de gritar y se levantó con su ojo sangriento para mirar la escena-

Aquella familia se adentró por los pasillos y hasta el aire parecía seguirles el paso moviendo sus cabellos con tanta perfección. Los cielos se nublaron, los populares se desmayaron y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Nunca nadie había contemplado algo tan perfecto.

Hasta que...

Wei pisó el cordón desamarrado de Wing y ambos se fueron al suelo.

\- AAAAAHHHHH! -el tiempo recuperó su velocidad normal y el resto de la familia observó a los gemelos probando el suelo. Huan torció la vista-

\- Imbéciles -dicho esto el chico Punk se separó del resto-

\- Oh mira Bo, es tu amigo stalker -dijo Asami-

\- Oh si genial! -dijo emocionado- ¿Qué harán aquí? ¿Será que ahora estudian aquí?

\- Nooooo... Están patrullando la ciudad idiota! -refunfuñó Korra-

\- Ah bueno eso es un poco decepcionante, juraría que estudiaban aquí -contestó el ojos verdes y Korra solo procede a golpear su cabeza contra el casillero-

\- C#Ñ# NOJ#DA NOS ARRUINARON LA ENTRADA INÚTILES, LOS VOY A J#DER CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA CAAASAAAAA -gritó Suyin a los gemelos pero entonces observó como todos la miraban y aclarando su garganta, comenzó a disimular- Quiero decir... ¿Están bien, mis angelitos?

\- Creo que me lastimé el tuyocardio izquierdo! -gimió Wei-

\- Yo el derecho -siguió Wing-

En ese instante Lin salió de su oficina con algunas carpetas pero se detuvo en seco algo horrorizada cuando ve a la familia allí en los pasillos del instituto.

\- Oh no.. -suspira-

\- Lin, hermanita! -dice Suyin alegre-

\- OH NO... USTEDES OTRA VEZ NO...

\- ¡Qué alegría verte!

\- ALÉJENSE!

\- TE QUIERO TANTO AAAHHHH -terminó gritando Suyin antes de lanzársele encima a Lin embistiéndola y ambas destrozando la puerta de la oficina cayendo dentro de la misma-

* * *

**Confesionario: Wei**

Bueno, sé que somos un poquiiiiito locos, solo un poco, tan poco, que mi tía Lin no quiere vernos ni en pintura jajajaja pero nosotros la queremos mucho. ¿No es así Huan?

**Huan...**

Odio a esa señora!

* * *

_**En La Fuente de Soda's...**_

Korra y Asami estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando Mako aparece sentándose en la misma mesa usando un parche en el ojo derecho y mirando a la morena con una cara de piedra.

\- Ahora oficialmente eres un cíclope jajajajajajajajaja -rió Korra-

\- EREEEEES UNAAAA PEEERRRAAAA MEEE DEJASTE TUERTOOOO! -grita este-

\- Yo soy perra y tú tuerto, lídia con eso maric#n

\- ¡Korra! -regaña Asami- Creo que le debes una disculpa a Mako por hacerle eso

\- PEEEEEEEEERDOOONNN!? Ya viste lo que pasó por andar de tonta disculpándome en el cap anterior, seguro el idiota este no tiene nada y usa eso para intentar hacerme sentir mal.

\- YO TE ENSEÑARÉ WUUUAAAYYYAAAA! -dice Mako para luego patear la mesa e incrustársela a la morena en el estómago sacándole todo el aire-

\- OOUUUCHHHH HIJO DE P*TAAAAA! YO TE MATO! -dice la morena mientras se levanta y toma posición de batalla, Mako hace lo mismo-

\- Ehmm... chicos? -llamó Asami- no creo que ponerse a pelear aquí sea una buena idea.

\- No te preocupes Asami -dijo Korra chocando puños- seré suavecita con él, no me excederé ni nada

\- Pfff solo eres una mujer -se burló Mako- nunca has enfrentado a nadie como yo, dame tu mejor golpe...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Segundos Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de vidrio del comedor se rompe con el cuerpo de Mako mientras este sale volando hacia los pasillos cayendo y dando vueltas en el suelo hasta aterrizar a los pies de los despreocupados gemelos que caminaban por allí, estos en vez de ayudarlo, solo sonrieron diciendo.

\- Oh... Hola Mako... ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Ouch... -se quejó el cejas arqueadas-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ok, que conste que fue trampa, YO la dejé ganar ok?, dejé que me diera tres bofetadas, un gancho al estómago, que me destrozara una bola de cristal en la cabeza y que luego me arrojara hacia los pasillos del instituto. Yo dejé que ella hiciera todo eso. PERO DEBERÍAN VER COMO QUEDÓ ELLA!

* * *

\- Ay no Asami, mira! -dice Korra preocupada-

\- ¿Qué Korra?

\- Mako me salpicó de sangre! -responde mientras muestra las manchas rojas sobre su ropa- maldición, ahora tendré que lavar esto a mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde en Clase**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Muy bien chicos... y el tuerto de Mako -rió Tenzin provocando que los demás lo hicieran también-

\- Ja já! Rianse... El escritor de esta mierda me ama, alguna estupidez sin sentido inventará para el final del capítulo.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Odio a ese p#to maricón que escribe esta mierda. P#to machista... ¡ME OÍSTE TRUEPROTA! ¡J#DETE! ¡J####DETEEEEEE!

* * *

\- Bueno como sea, como pueden ver tenemos nuevos compañeros de estudio no es genial?

\- Siiii -dijo Bolin aplaudiendo muy animado, todos lo ven raro-

\- ¿Podrían presentarse? Que tal si comenzamos con el fanboy de Skrillex por allá -señala a Huan, este levanta la mirada y seco dice-

\- Soy Huan...

\- Explícame una cosa Huan... -dice Tenzin mientras se pone unos lentes de detective- ¿En qué universo, contando incluso los que no tienen pornografía, Huan se pronuncia Yuan?

\- Es un misterio! -dijo sombrío-

\- ¿Saben qué no es un misterio? Mako es ciego de un ojo jajajajajaja -se burla Korra y este le gruñe-

Entonces de su silla se levanta una chica de cabello corto y ojos verdes con una sonrisa enorme.

\- HOOOOLA! Soy Opal, su nueva compañera jijijiji Soy dulce, amigable y nunca me enojo con nada!

\- Permiso para ir al baño a vomitar! -dijo Korra-

\- Permiso concedido. -Contestó Tenzin con cara de empalago al ver a la dulce chica hablando. Korra sale del salón mientras Opal continúa-

\- Me gustan los gatitos y la paz mundial... y los gatitos... ¡Y LA PAZ MUNDIAL! -Abre sus brazos de manera ridícula mientras vuelve a reír de esa forma tan atorrante- jijijijijiji

\- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan dulce? ¡Es enfermizo! -se queja Mako siendo seguido por Asami, quien dijo-

\- Creo que tengo comienzos de diabetes con solo verla.

\- UUUUUUUN MOMENTO! -se levató Bolin- Nadiem.. y cuando digo nadiem es NADIEM! -Hizo énfasis en su error mientras Asami se daba un facepalm- ES MÁS DULCE QUE YO... NADDIIIEEEMMM!

\- ¿Ves? Me gritaste y yo sigo sonriéndote, soy más dulce jijijijiji

\- No, no eres más dulce... Yo soy tan dulce que ayudé a tres gatitos a bajar de un árbol antes de venir a la escuela.

\- Bueno, yo tengo una fundación ayudadora de gatitos -contesta Opal sin dejar de sonreír, era creepy-

\- Pues yo saco a pasear perritos sin hogar todos los fines de semana ¡Chúpate esa!

\- Y yo creé el parque para perros más famoso de París!

\- MIERDA!

\- Acéptalo Bo, estás acabado... Esa chica es más dulce y sosa que ver un maratón de High School Musical que dejas grabando para verlo de nuevo -exclama Mako-

\- ¿Podría el chico de allá y su sombra pasar a presentarse? -dijo Tenzin interrumpiendo. Con eso los gemelos se levantaron y fueron muy animados al centro de la clase-

\- Hola, soy Wing.. -Su hermano lo codea- ¿Qué?

\- ¡YO SOY WING! -le replica y este lo ve extrañado-

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Mierda, ya me hiciste dudar!

Aburrida, Asami señaló al uno y al otro.

\- El de la izquierda es Wei y el de la derecha es Wing.

\- Oh gracias por resolver nuestros problemas de identidad!

\- Pero ¿Cómo hiciste para reconocernos a cada uno? -preguntó Wing con desconfianza-

\- Porque uno es más atorrante que el otro jajajajajajajjaa ¿Entienden? -todos se le quedan viendo en blanco-

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso linda -exclama Iroh horrorizado- Korra, Mako y yo somos los de las burlas crueles

\- Te aseguro que fue solo cuestión de suerte, ¿Podrías reconocernos si... cambiáramos de posiciones muy rápido?

Reta Wing, con eso ambos gemelos se pegaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a dar vueltas muy rápido como tremendos estúpidos. Huan desvió la mirada con pena y Opal aplaudió la tontedad de sus hermanos. Estos terminaron de girar y algo mareados, preguntaron de nuevo a la chica.

\- ¿Quiénes somos ahora?

\- QUEDARON EN LA MISMA POSICIÓN IMBÉCILES!

\- Ah si? y que tal si... -de pronto los gemelos son empujados cuando su padre Varrick los apartó para presentarse-

\- Hola soy Varrick Juanísimo del Requesón Tintorero...

\- ¿Este tipo va a estudiar con nosotros? -preguntó Bolin confundido-

\- Algún problema chamaco? -le respondió poniendo su rostro a escasos 5 centímetros del de Bolin logrando que se sonrojara de la pena- ¡Qué ojos tan bonitos tienes! -le dijo para luego apartarse con una sonrisa- como sea soy un millonario exorbitante, lo cual me permite hacer idioteces sin ser criticado Como aquella vez que me vestí de payaso y asistí a una entrevista de trabajo en Microsoft jajajaja, igual me contrataron... ¿Pero saben qué hice?

Bolin levanta su mano con una sonrisa, pues creyó saber la respuesta y emocionado, dijo.

\- ¡Usted aceptó el trabajo!

\- NO! PORQUE TENGO DINERO! jajajajajaja -Mako se dió un facepalm al igual que medio salón-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Lo que menos necesitamos ahora son más personajes locos en este salón, ya hay dos pervertidos, una adicta al sexo, un emo darks, una fanática religiosa y una machorra. ¡NO MÁS C#ÑO!

* * *

\- En fin chicos -continuó Varrick- espero que me nos llevemos bien y me den una buena acogida

\- Bueno por unos cuantos billetes verdes yo le puedo dar una a-COGIDA MUUUUY BUENA! -carcajeó Iroh. En ese momento Tenzin, quien revisaba su celular, miró a los chicos y dijo-

\- Me acaban de mandar un video buenísimo.

\- Pornográfico, verdad? -inquirió Asami-

\- Duh!

\- ¿De qué es? -preguntó el maestro fuego Iroh, a medida que entraba Korra al salón diciendo-

\- Volví, saqué litros de vómito, pero ya estoy bien.

\- De un Bukkake de payasos. -responde Tenzin a lo antedicho por Iroh-

\- ¿Qué es un Bukkake de payasos? -pregunta Bolin confundido-

\- Es cuando varios payasos se te corren en la cara! -Korra al escuchar aquello se apretó el estómago con una mano y con la otra tapó su boca-

\- Mierda! debo vomitar otra vez! -con eso sale corriendo del aula nuevamente-

\- Necesitaré terapia! -suspira Asami derrotada- aunque eso no es tan malo... ¡Veré a Wan! -Entonces cuando más concentrada estaba ella en Wan, fue interrumpida por Varrick quien dijo-

\- Yo una vez fui terapeutista, de esos que hacen terapuas pues, siempre me decían que no pronunciaba bien el nombre de esas cosas, pero igual a nadie le importaba una mierda porque yo tenía dinero, lo que quiero decir es...

\- AAAAAALLLLLL PUUUUUNTOOOO C###ÑÑOOOO! -gritó Mako con desespero-

\- Ok Ok, calma niño lindo. Lo que quiero decir es que puedes hacer cualquier clase de tonterías, pero si eres rico, la gente se interesará. Eso me recuerda... ¿Quieren encender una fogata en el salón?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oficina de Lin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Entonces me dijo "QUÉ" y yo "PUES SI" y ella "QUÉ!?" y yo "PUES QUE SI" y ella "QUUEEEE!?" y yo...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? -dijo algo seca y cortante Lin interrumpiendo a su hermana que hablaba sin parar-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La pregunta fue clara... ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? Tú sabes bien que son un peligro para todos

* * *

**Confesionario: Lin**

Pongámoslo así, la familia Beifong destruye TODO lo que toca. Son como pájaros de mal aguero, atraen la mala suerte. Incluso luego de separarme de ellos tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo para liberarme de esa maldición... ¿Y AHORA ELLOS APARECEN DE NUEVO? ¡NO ME J#DAN!

* * *

\- Tranquiiiila Lin -exclamó Suyin con relajo- esos días de atraer mala suerte, hacer desastres y destruír cosas han quedado en el pasaaaado!

\- No confío!

\- Además, ya era para que hubiésemos destruido la universidad no? Y no ha pasado nada... ¿Ves como exageras? Te aseguro que ya ninguno, ninguno de nosotros va a causarte remotamente, ni en un millón de años ni siquiera un ínfimo problemita menor.

En ese momento una fortísima explosión se escuchó por uno de los pasillos alarmando a las dos hermanas quienes salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía. Lo primero que vieron fue una gran nube de humo saliendo del aula B-12 y los alumnos totalmente llenos de ceniza tosiendo como locos al salir de allí.

\- Bueno... -exclamó Varrick, quemado igualmente como lo demás- No fue una muy buena idea jejeje

\- ¿QUEEEEE MIEEEERDAAAA PASSOOOOO AQUÍIII!? -gritó Lin con molestia-

\- ¿Quiere la verdad, la media verdad, la indirecta o la mentira? -preguntó Wing enumerando las opciones con sus dedos, lo que hizo enojar aún más a Lin quien caminó hacia el gemelo y lo levantó de la ropa para luego refunfuñar-

\- QUIERO LA VERDAD MALDITO SOBRINO WING DE MIERDA...

\- Esperen... Pero si Wing soy yo -dijo confundido el otro gemelo que no estaba siendo sujetado por Lin, este voltea a ver a su hermano y entrecierra los ojos para decir-

\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que tú eres Wing?

\- Ay no ya me confundí de nuevo... -Sumamente tronchatorizada Korra saltó al ruedo-

\- POR SU P#TA MIERDA PERO ESE PAR DE GUEV#NES NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUIEN ES QUIEEEEN!?

\- Yo sé quien es quien -dice Opal con una sonrisa, entonces señala al uno, luego al otro pensativa- Espera... Wing es... No... ese es Wei... o Wing... o Wei... o...

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -replicó Korra mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro a Mako y este caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor-

\- AAAAAAHHHHH ASU MADRE! POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! -replicó mientras se tomaba la cara con fuerza-

\- Es que estaba enojada y me encanta golpearte... No te quejes!

\- ME DEJASTE CIEGO DEL OTRO OJO P#TA DE MIEEEERDAAA AAAAHHHH!

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra...**

Nuevamente... Oops!?

* * *

_**Más Tarde en la Fuente de Sodas.**_

* * *

Korra, Iroh y Asami estaban comiendo en su respectiva mesa y segundos después aparecieron Mako y Bolin. El maestro tierra lo estaba guiando pues el cejas arqueadas tenía un parche en cada ojo, Korra casi escupe la comida de risa al verlo así y luego sentarse justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Ahora estás feliz? -replicó Mako-

\- Si, Makito, tu ceguera me hizo el día! jajajajajaja -se burló Korra-

\- YO TE MATOOOO!

\- Basta chicos! -gritó Asami deteniendo al maestro fuego. Korra siguió burlándose sin embargo-

\- Te estoy sacando el dedo medio Mako, lo sabrías PERO NO PUEDES VER! jajajajajaja

\- Korra Basta tu también, deja de burlarte del ciego!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA C#Ñ# JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se destortilló la morena de la risa. Mako volteó para el lado incorrecto y creyendo que veía a Asami, decía-

\- Muchas gracias, eh? -Un tranfor se volteó al escuchar al guapo maestro fuego hablarle y le respondió en una profunda voz masculina diciendo-

\- Cuando quieras, primor!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MAKO Y EL TRANFOR! MI NUEVA OTP! -siguió Korra quien para ese momento ya aplaudía como foca retrasada-

\- Ya supéralo Machorra de mierda! -replicó el chico-

\- J#dete cabrón! -Mako gruñe pero decide seguir peleando, más bien comienza a buscar los cubiertos con sus manos para tratar de comer. Cogió uno de ellos y lo levanta mientras le pregunta a Bolin-

\- Oye Bro.. ¿Este es el tenedor?

\- No Mako es la cuchara. -El chico baja el cubierto y busca con su tacto hasta encontrar el otro y hacer el mismo procedimiento-

\- ¿Y este?

\- Es el cuchillo!

\- Diablos! -Asami observó con algo de lastima aquello, así que un poco molesta codeó a Korra y en ánimos de regaños pero en voz baja le dijo-

\- Korra, has sido muy grosera e irrespetuosa con Mako, primero lo dejas ciego de un ojo, luego del otro y ahora te burlas?

\- Wowowow... corrección! -dice ella de inmediato- No sucedió así! Primero lo dejé ciego de un ojo, me burlé, luego del otro y me volví a burlar! ¿Ves que ni sabes de qué me acusas?

\- Pídele perdón!

\- Pff... Ya viste lo que me sucedió en el capítulo anterior por andar de ridícula pidiéndole perdón... No lo haré!

\- Pero no te da ni siquiera un poquito de lástima verlo así? -dicho esto ambas voltean a ver al chico invidente y su hermano-

\- ¿Esta es el cuchillo? -seguía preguntando-

\- No, Mako, es el tenedor!

\- A la mierda esto C#rajo! -Korra luego de ver aquello volteó hacia Asami y metiéndose un pedazo de pizza a la boca, respondió-

\- Naah!

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que...

\- MI VOZ PUEDE VOLARRR... PUEDE ATRAVESARRRRR! -comenzó alguien a cantar, los chicos voltearon y contemplaron a Varrick montado sobre una de las mesas con un micrófono, lentes negros y una camisa de lentejuelas brillantes. Todo el mundo puso cara de Wtf-

\- Y a ese tipo que mosquito le picó y por dónde? -exclamó Iroh-

\- ... ASÍ ES MI VOZ... QUE SALE DE MI CORAZÓN...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Y el sujeto cantó por HORAS la maldita cancioncita y nadie pudo decirle nada porque tiene dinero. Odio esto!

* * *

_**Área de los Casilleros.**_

* * *

Tahno caminaba por los pasillos y observó allí a Huan tirado en el suelo comiendo en un rincón como el propio desadaptado. Decidió acercarse y tratando de ser amigable, le dirigió un seco...

\- Hola! -Huan levanta la mirada con desinterés y contempla al emo chico frente a él-

\- Hola!

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- No! -Tahno se sienta junto a él y mirándolo estudioso, como con desconfianza, dice-

\- Emo, Gótico, Metalero, Darks o todas las anteriores?

\- Todas las anteriores -responde Huan y Tahno sonríe- Poco gusto, soy Tahno. -Extiende su mano y Huan la estrecha-

\- Poco gusto, soy Huan. -Ambos ríen con ironía-

\- Oye no tienes que comer solo aquí, me refiero a que... tengo un sitio especial donde sólo yo y mi banda comemos, podrías venir con nosotros.

\- Gracias, sería genial y ¿Tienes una banda? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Chúpenle los sesos a la reina! -responde-

\- Oh, es genial, yo solía escucharlos a ustedes... Mi canción favorita era "Kool Aid de Sangre"

\- Bueno ahora tenemos una canción nueva que se llama "Metalidarks!" -dijo emocionado. Huan sonríe. Ambos chicos siempre andaban serios, pero parece que se habían caído bien-

\- Pues ya quiero escucharla.

\- Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero... ¿Sales con alguien? -preguntó luego de un rato de silencio. Huan negó con la cabeza-

\- Tú? -Este pensó un poco y luego negó también-

\- Es genial. Bueno que tal si vamos a comer al otro sitio, a uno más darks?

\- Que gran ideadarks! -con eso ambos se levantan y se van. Pero Tahno se detuvo un momento en el trayecto para llamar por teléfono a su actual novio, el cual contestó de inmediato-

\- Aló?

\- Hemos terminado, siempre odié tus gases y tu amor por el ánime! -con esto Tahno cuelga y sigue su camino junto a Huan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**Apartamento 617**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Asami estaban sentadas frente al televisor cuando ven bajar a Mako con sus dos parches en el ojo pero sosteniendo con sus manos su celular el cual por GPS le indicaba a donde ir.

\- Gire a la izquierda luego de tres pasos y medio -decía la voz robotizada, Mako obedeció- De cinco pasos al frente y deténgase allí -Mako nuevamente lo hizo- felicidades, usted ha llegado a la cocina!

\- Woohoo, amo esta aplicación! -celebró el chico-

Mientras tanto, Bolin, Iroh y los gemelos estaban reconstruyendo la pared que habían destrozado estos últimos en la mañana. Ya habían tapado el agujero y ahora acababan de cubrir con pintura la misma, fue un trabajo extenuante.

\- Bueno, parece que terminamos. -Dice Bolin-

\- Pff... estoy demasiado cansado! -se quejó Iroh-

\- Tú no hiciste nada de nada Iroh! -regaña el ojos verdes-

\- Bolin! El trabajo intelectuál es el que más agota -dicho esto el muy descarado siguó ojeando esa revista de moda masculina que tenía en sus manos-

\- Sentimos haber destrozado su pared vecinos -dijo Wei- Juro que la próxima vez entraremos por la puerta.

\- Disculpas aceptadas -sonrió Bolin- no podemos enojarnos con ustedes, son nuestros nuevos e increíbles vecinos y los queremos mucho ¿Verdad Iroh?

\- Meeh, yo solo los quiero por el wifi gratis!

\- Por cierto Wing y Wei ¿Qué hay de cierto en ese rumor que corre de que ustedes son un mal augurio y echan todo a perder?

\- Eso solo son rumores nada más -responde Wing- no es como que tenemos mala suerte o creamos caos a donde quiera que vayamos. A la gente le gusta exagerar... No hacemos tantos desastres.

\- Ah por cierto Mako -grita Wei hacia la cocina- el agua que está en el recipiente de vidrio no es potable, allí me remojé los pies.

Al escuchar esto el maestro fuego escupe el agua inmediatamente y con algo de rabia mira al lado que no es y dice.

\- Y ESPERAS QUE ME TOME LA MALDITA AGUA PARA DECIRME!

\- Lo siento, pensé que no te ibas a confundir!

\- ESTOY CIEGO CAR#JO! -Luego Wing miró a Bolin con una sonrisa inocente-

\- Como te seguía diciendo, no hacemos desastres nunca.

Korra por su parte se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

\- Oye Mako... -Este, quien frotaba su lengua a una toallita para quitarse el sabor a pie de gemelo, miró para el lado equivocado y responde-

\- Si, Korra?

\- Voltee a su izquierda! -dice el GPS y Mako obedece- Felicidades, ahora está mirando a Korra!

La morena observa aquello sorprendida, al igual que Bolin, quien dijo.

\- Ok, Necesito esa aplicación, a veces olvido dónde está el baño... -todos lo miran raro, así que aclara- pero no me pasa muy seguido jejeje

\- ¿Qué sucede Korra? -pregunta Mako-

\- Ok, lo diré -suspira- tal vez me pasé un poquiiiiito al dejarte ciego de ambos ojos, nublando tu visión por siempre y condenándote a una vida llena de oscuridad... tal vez fue un poquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito rudo de mi parte.

\- ¿Un poquito? -dice Asami-

\- PERO CAAAALLATE MUJER!

\- No te preocupes -dice Mako- yo sé que a veces soy algo atorrante y logro hacerte enfadar. Pero en realidad no estoy ciego!

\- ¿Qué? -exclama Korra confundida-

\- ¿Si, Qué? -dice el GPS igual de confundido que Korra-

\- Solo uso los parches porque quiero.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

¿Se dan cuenta? Luego Korra es la machorra, Korra tiene problemas de violencia, Korra se enoja fácilmente, Korra esto y aquello... PEEEEEERO C####ÑOOOO QUIEN NO SE VA A ENOJAR CON ESTE ESTÚPIDO MARIC#N FINGIENDO SUS VAINAS RARAS

* * *

Al escuchar eso Korra cerró sus ojos al igual que sus puños, pero trató de contenerse. Mako levantó uno de sus parches para ver a Korra y decir.

\- No estás enojada, verdad?

\- Nooooo quién dijo! Estoy pudriéndome de la risa, no ves? -con eso la morena se da la vuelta y se va enojada-

\- Felicidades, has hecho enojar a Korra! -dijo el GPS, molesto, Mako lo desactiva-

Mientras tanto los gemelos y Bolin terminaron de acomodar la pared y de adornarla guindando un cuadro allí. Todo había quedado exactamente igual a como estaba antes.

\- Les quedó precioso chicos! -dijo Asami-

\- Oh gracias, y bueno discúlpennos otra vez por destruir su pared. Al menos ya la arreglamos entre todos. CofCofIrohnoayudóCofCof -tosió el gemelo-

\- Ya dejen de disculparse -sonrió Bolin- y pues ya deberían irse, sus padres deben estar preocupados justo ahora me los imagino vueltos locos buscándolos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suite 618**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varrick y Suyin estaban metidos relajadamente en un jacuzzi totalmente desestresante mientras con mascarillas y pepinos en los ojos se dejaban llevar por el placer del jacuzzi medicinal, no se veían preocupados para nada. Eventualmente, Varrick preguntó.

\- Oye Su... ¿Dónde estarán metidos, Wing y Wei?

\- ¿Quiénes? -preguntó ella confundida-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento 617**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Seeh, muuuuy preocupados -finalizó Bolin-

\- Oigan chicos, gracias a esta revista aprendí a hacer tacos con los pies... ¿Quieren? -pregunta Iroh mientras ofrece el alimento a Bolin y los gemelos. Estos últimos titubearon un poco y luego dijeron al unísino-

\- Seeh, nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados como dice Bolin, mejor nos vamos!

Los chicos salen de la casa y eventualmente Korra se acerca sumamente relajada y toma un taco del que Iroh preparó y comenzó a comerlo. El maestro fuego la mira extrañado.

\- Sabes que hice esos tacos con los pies, no?

\- Si, lo sé -dijo ella desinteresada mientras seguía comiendo. Pero de pronto la pared del apartamento se destroza otra vez a medida que uno de los gemelos entra corriendo a la sala y recoge algo del sofá-

\- Lo siento, dejé mi bolso, adiosito! -con eso el gemelo salió abriendo ooootro agujero en la pared, siendo dos esta vez. Todos los chicos quedan fríos y en blanco por unos segundos. Sus caras de poker eran sublimes-

\- Comienzo a pensar que esos chicos realmente si son de mala suerte! -finaliza Bolin sorprendido-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bien? Les gustó? :D**

**Siento que no quedó tan bueno como los otros, pero esto fue lo que la inspiración me permitió hacer, sorry :(**

**Pero sí quería hacer un capítulo dedicado a la familia Beifong que amo tanto (exceptuando a Huan y Opal que no me agradan mucho, pero igual los incluí) ¿Les gustó como quedaron los personajes? Aquí pude desarrollarlos un poquito más.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen esta shit y dejan sus valiosos comentarios, los leo todos y me llena de alegría saber que les gusta esto. Por eso sigo actualizando :)**

**Sin mucho más que acotar más que Korra me odia xD Me despido hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.**

**Mientras tanto... ¿Me cuentan que les pareció el cap en sus reviews?**

**Saludos!**


	16. Políticos Marca Kellogg's

**.**

**Hola! Pues aquí yo de nuevo!**

**Me han estado pidiendo mucho que actualice el fic, he estado un poco ocupado (Y sin inspiración estos días) y por eso no había actualizado, pero igual les traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Espero les guste, DISFRUTEN!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Capítulo 16: Políticos Marca Kellogg's**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Era una mañana completamente común y corriente en la cual los OCUPADÍSIMOS residentes del apartamento 617 se encontraban sumamente metidos en sus quehaceres sin tener el más mínimo descanso. Casi se quedaban sin energías pero como eran tan laboriosos no se detenían a descansar ni por un minuto, aunque no se dieran abasto para tanto que hacían...

... Iroh se encontraba aplastado como mierda de oso en el sofá azul mientras con ojeras enormes trataba mantener su vista somnolienta sobre la TV. Con una mano se rascó las bolas, luego se la llevó a la nariz para oler y arrugó su rostro, eso fue todo lo que hizo en dos horas.

En ese momento Korra se deja caer como medio muerta sobre el sofá. Lucía toda despeinada, con los ojos llenos de lagañas y un aliento matador.

\- ESTOY CANSADA WAAAAAAHHHH -lloriqueó. Iroh con suuuuma pereza volteó a ver a la morena, su cuello prácticamente oxidado por moverlo tan poco chirrió al hacerlo, le fija una mirada aburrida y dice-

\- Luh Seeh!

\- Necesito entretenerme mierda! -replica ella mientras se acomoda en el sofá para ver la TV- ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Hentai! -dice él, la morena se sorprende y le echa una mirada al televisor para luego decir-

\- Eso es Candy Candy!

\- Es lo mismo -responde Iroh y la morena se fija nuevamente en lo que decían los personajes-

\- OOHHH SEEEH ANTHONY MÉTEMELO... MÉTEMELOOOO! -gritaba la rubia con desespero, pero luego aparece un chico de cabello largo y la chica inmediatamente empuja a Anthony y se abalanza sobre el recién llegado- OH TERRY! EMBARÁZAME..! HAZLO... HAZLO!

Korra queda horrorizada.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Confesionario: Korra**

Ok yo veía esa mierda de niña, no sé si era tan inocente para no darme cuenta de lo que hacía la muy perra de Candy Candy o realmente tenía un retraso mental crónico... ¡ESO ES PORNO!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

\- Quita eso degenerado del c#ño! Y pon algo mejor -replicó la morena-

\- Urrfff Ok!

Con eso el maestro fuego tomó el control y comenzó a buscar entre los canales con sumo aburrimiento, en eso aparece Bolin bostezando y estirándose.

\- Buenos días...

\- Son como las seis de la tarde Bolin -responde Korra- es demasiado temprano como para que estés diciendo "Buenos días" en tal caso sería "Buenas madrugadas"

\- Oh cierto... Sorry... Y bueno, ¿Qué hacen?

\- Yo veía hentai hasta que Korra llegó a interrumpirme -bufa Iroh hasta que se detiene en el canal del gobierno- Uh Uh... miren... están pasando "El Congreso"

\- Ajá.. y?

\- Pues que es uno de mis programas favoritos.

\- QUÉ MIERDA TIENE DE BUENO ESE PROGRAMAAA!? -gritó la energúmena Korra-

\- Hey, ¿No es ese el programa del gobierno donde los políticos debaten sobre temas importantes del país y se ponen de acuerdo en cómo lo resolverán? -pregunta Bolin-

\- Seep!

\- Quiero verlo, además, hay que estar informados!

\- YO NO QUIERO VER ESA MIEEEERDAAAA!

\- Lo siento Korra, somos dos contra uno, te j#des!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Yo AAAAMO "El congreso", es un programa educativo y entretenido donde además de ver la realidad del país, buscan soluciones para los problemas... ¡Le tengo tanta fe a la política de Estados Unidos! Nuestros políticos nunca nos mienten!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

\- Shhhh... ya va a comenzar! -los calló el maestro fuego-

El programa empezó y unos hombres encorbatados aparecieron en un congreso de debate. El hombre de la esquina tomó un papel y dijo...

\- Problema, La delincuencia. Cedo la palabra. -Entonces un hombre de corbata roja chillón tomó el micrófono y dijo-

\- YO TENGO LA SOLUCIOOOOON! La delincuencia se resolvería si se decretara en Ley nacional que todos los viernes en la tarde cada persona debe ir a podar su césped sin excepción, como todos estarán podando el césped ¡NO HABRÁ DELINCUENCIA! -musitó alegre e inspirado y toda la sala prorrumpió en aplausos ante lo dicho por aquel hombre. El sujeto de la esquina de la mesa golpeó la misma con un martillo de madera mientras decía-

\- APROBADO!

Mientras tanto los chicos miraban el televisor con sus mejores caras de póker.

\- ¿Qué mier...? -exclamó Korra-

\- Siguiente problema, La inflación. Cedo la palabra. -Una mujer de cabellos rulos y un gran lunar en el rostro se levantó y dijo-

\- INFLACIÓN? EN DOOOOOONDE? ESO NO EXISTE! NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAN!

\- Oh es cierto! -murmuraban todos a la vez para luego prorrumpir en aplausos de nuevo mientras la mujer se sentaba, al parecer, había descubierto que en ese país no había inflación. Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban cada vez más disgustados

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Iroh II**

Ok, yo solía ver esto antes y era un GRAN show, trataban al menos de dar soluciones creíbles a los problemas, pero desde que cambiaron al director luego del final de la segunda temporada, este programa es mierda!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abre y aparecen Mako y Asami cargando un sinfín de bolsas de mercado muy pesadas que nublaban su visión. Casi no podían con tanto peso, pero los chicos en vez de ayudarlos simplemente desviaron la mirada al TV de nuevo al reconocerlos.

Mientras tanto Mako y Asami intentaban entrar al mismo tiempo al apartamento pero se chocaban por las bolsas.

\- PEEEERO DEEEEJAMEEEE ENTRAAARRR PRIMEEEERO COOOOÑÑÑ####! -gritó Asami-

\- TEEEEERMINA DE ENTRAR ENTONCES MUJEEEERRR!

Nuevamente los dos tratan de entrar nuevamente y se chocan. Así que muy molesta Asami toma a Mako de la camisa y lo arroja al suelo con fiereza.

\- UUUAAAIIIYAAAA!

\- OOUUUCHH! -chilló-

Con eso la bella Sato entró al apartamento pisoteando a Mako en el estómago y casi haciéndolo devolver su almuerzo mientras caminaba relajada hacia los chicos que veían TV.

\- Tranquilos chicos... Yo estoy bien! No se preocupen por mi, solo muero de dolor, pero es todo -decía Mako mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y recuperar el aire luego del pisotón de Asami-

\- Cállate Mako, que viene la mejor parte! -dijo Iroh-

\- ¿Qué ven? -preguntó el chico acercándose- Ahhh... es ese programa del gobierno no? ¡Es una mierda!

\- Ya lo sabemos, ahora calla que comenzó de nuevo

Con eso los chicos guardan silencio y fijan su vista en el televisor.

\- Siguiente problema, Las trancas del tráfico. Cedo la palabra.

Un hombre larguirucho tomó la palabra y dijo.

\- Todos sabemos que el tráfico en este país es una mierda, hay millones de vehículos y las trancas son peores cada día, es por eso que hay que buscarle una solución viable a este problema!

\- ALELUYA! por fin alguien que sabe lo que dice -celebra Korra-

\- EEEEESSSS por eso -prosiguió el sujeto- que propongo que en todos y cada uno de los postes de luz en las carreteras se dibujen caritas felices y sonrientes para que mientras se calan su cola de 5 horas observen las caritas felices de los postes y sean felices ellos también... ¿NO ES MARAVILLOSO?

\- BRAAAVOOO! -gritaron los políticos mientras aplaudían de nuevo-

\- Ratifico lo que dije antes... ¡Una mierda! -prosigue Mako mientras apaga la televisión-

\- Esto es vergonzoso! -replica Korra-

\- Lo sé, pero no me pasa muy seguido -dijo Bolin con inocencia, algo confundida la morena ve sus pantalones y se percata de que están mojados-

\- Ewww... ¡Pero no me refiero a eso idiota! ¿Qué mierda de política estamos haciendo? ¿Esa cuerda de imbéciles son los que nos representan ante el consejo? ¡Hasta una rata ciega de alcantarilla con sida podría hacer un mejor trabajo! -Asami interrumpe diciendo-

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer Korra? Los políticos son como las cebollas!

\- ¿TIENEN CAPAS? -inquiere Bolin con emoción-

\- NOOO MALDICIIOONN... APESTAN!

\- Jum... Shrek no opina igual!

\- ¿Qué estás proponiendo Korra? -pregunta Mako-

\- Sé que nosotros podríamos hacer mejor política que esos tarados, seríamos justos, honestos, trabajadores... ¿Quién mierda escribió el libreto?

\- Oigan, sé de una página donde podemos registrarnos para gerenciar nuestra propia campaña política y si tenemos suerte, iremos directo al congreso! -dice el ojos verdes-

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer -refunfuñó el cejas arqueadas- No me apunto!

\- Los políticos ganan muuuucho dinero Bro, eso sin contar el dinero que se roban!

\- Problema de pronunciación... Quise decir que me apunto! -rectificó-

\- Entonces es un hecho -dice Korra- vamos a inscribirnos en esa página y cada uno haremos una campaña política justa y democrática que contribuirá a la resolución de los problemas del pueblo y a la salvación del mundo... ¡AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLAAAAA! -dijo Korra inspirada, los chicos la ven por unos segundos y luego estallan a reír-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE VES TAN GRACIOSA DANDO DISCURSOS MOTIVACIONALES JAJAJAJAJA

Korra comenzó a temblar de la ira.

\- QUIIIEEEEEENNN MIEEEERDAAAA EEEESSSS ELLL P###TOOO TROOLLL QUE ESCRIBIÓOO ESTE LIBRETO C#ÑOOO!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_**Al Día Siguiente en Hayden.**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

El profe Tenzin estaba dando su explicada y profunda clase sobre la historia del Corn Flakes de Kellogg's y ya casi tenía dos pizarrones llenos de palabras.

\- Entonces en sus estudios, Harvey Kellogg explicó que comer carne incrementaba los deseos sexuales y te ponía todo calienturiento y eso llevaba a la masturbación, cosa que creía él, podía incluso llevarte a la muerte. Es por eso que creyendo en el poder curativo de la nutrición este sujeto tomó una caja de cartón, inventó las hojuelas de maíz tostadas e inventó el corn flakes... Según él, comer eso haría que los adolescentes promedio con acné dejaran de ver pornografía y andarse haciendo la paja todo el tiempo. Lo irónico fue que la imagen que usó Harvey para promocionar su corn flakes fue un pájaro jajajajaja -carcajeó Tenzin, Iroh no pudo más que estallar en risas con él-

\- Si así de buena es la historia del Corn Flakes, no puedo esperar a escuchar la de la Avena Qwaker jajajajajaja

\- LA MASTURBACIÓN ES DEL DIABLOOO! -gritó Jinora saltando de su asiento- TODOS LOS QUE HACEN ESO ARDERÁN EN EL INFIERNO!

\- Pfff... ¿Se supone que los que se masturban van al infierno? -pregunta Mako mirando a la chica y luego rompe a reír- Entonces Dios va a estar como soliiiiito en el cielo jajajajaja Masturbarse es tan normal como cagar!

\- No podrías haber hecho una mejor comparación! -exclamó Iroh mientras chocaba manos con Mako- Seeh, Masturbarse es como cagar, execras algo de tu cuerpo y sientes placer al hacerlo.

\- SON UNOS ASQUEROSOS! -gritó Asami con horror-

\- IIIIIINFFFIIIIIEEEERRRNOOOOO COOON USSSTEEEDEEEESSSS! -sentenció Jinora-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Confesionario: Iroh II**

¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo se asquea o sorprende cuando hablan de la masturbación? TODO el mundo lo hace ¡Es como respirar!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En ese momento el profe Tenzin encendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal de noticias, algo super random pues.

\- Se informa que la tormenta 'Mentira' que está azotando algunos estados del país provocando inundaciones, fuertes mareadas y un sinnúmero de muertes no se debe a que el gobierno haya bombardeado las nubes ni nada como eso el mes pasado. Ellos jamás harían algo tan irresponsable. Las fuertes lluvias se deben más bien a que pues Dios está triste al ver como se porta la gente y está llorando, así que todo mundo a portarse bien y a poner a Diosito feliz!

\- Así que esa es la VERDADERA razón por la que llueve tanto -exclama Wei seguido por Wing quien dijo-

\- OH POR DIOS LO CREO COMPLETAMENTE!

\- Nuestros políticos, nuuuuunca nos mienten jejejeje -completó Varrick en el fondo del salón-

Súper molesta Korra se levanta de su silla y comienza a verraquear...

\- COOOOMO MIERDA VAN A CREER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA!?

\- Bueno Dios también tiene derecho a llorar aunque sea todopoderoso, debes dejar de ser tan racista! -señala Wing-

\- TÚ CÁLLATE GEMELO DE MIERDA! -grita y este se silencia horrorizado- La política de este país no sirve, es por eso que mis amigos y yo vamos a hacer movimientos políticos verdaderos que anunciaremos con prontitud.

\- Uff uff uff... -interrumpe Tenzin- Amo tus esfuerzos por mejorar la política del país chica machorra de piel oscura cuyo nombre olvidé... Pero no se puede hacer "Buena Política", es imposible.

\- ¿Cómo que es imposible? -pregunta Asami-

\- Pues no es personal, NADIE puede solo venir y hacer buena política... Simplemente no es posible. Apenas hace falta que una buena persona se meta en la política para que se vuelva mierda.

\- Pues apuesto a que mis amigos y yo podemos hacer buena política sin corrompernos ni aprovecharnos de los demás! -Reta Mako. Tenzin lo ve serio por unos segundos y luego comienza a reír a carcajadas-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BASTA QUE ME MATAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- ¿Por qué mierda no nos cree? ¡Le aseguro que sí podemos!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA SIII CLARO! Si ustedes logran hacer una buena campaña política les aprobaré el semestre...

\- ¿En serio? -preguntaron todos emocionados-

\- Claro, aunque... NO SUCEDERÁ!

\- YA VERÁS CALVO DEL INFIERNO, HAREMOS TAN BUENA POLÍTICA QUE TE SORPRENDERÁS! -replica la morena antes de salir del salón a regañadientes-

\- Pronto anunciaremos lo que tenemos preparado! -completó Bolin siendo interrumpido por Varrick-

\- Esperen, están diciéndonos que esperemos por el anuncio del anuncio?

\- Hmmm... ¿Algo así?

\- ¡Meeeh! Políticos mierderos en potencia! -se burla el moreno provocando que Tenzin se vaya al suelo muerto de risa mientras aplaudía como foca-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA BAAAASTA C#ÑO! JAJAJAJAJA MIS COSTILLAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde en los Pasillos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos caminan al área de los lockers y comienzan a guardar sus libros luego de la clase.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para su campaña política? -pregunta Iroh-

\- Yo sí -exclama Korra- No sé la de ustedes, pero MI campaña será perfecta

\- Obvio no -contraataca Mako- la mía será mejor

\- Cierra la boca maldito maric#n, la mía será mejor y punto.

\- QUE NO MACHORRA DEL PORRO! LA MÍA ES MEJOR!

\- Chicos, chicos -los calma Asami- no peleen, igual, mi campaña política será mejor que la de todos ustedes!

\- QUE NO MIERDA! -gritaron todos al unísono mientras se miraban los unos a los otros y gruñían-

\- YO TENDRÉ MÁS VOTOS QUE USTEDES PERDEDORES Y ME IRÉ AL P#TO CONGRESO JUM! -replicó Korra antes de darse la vuelta e irse por su lado, lo cual hizo el resto también-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Confesionario**

**Korra**

Es obvio que YO seré la que obtenga más votos en las votaciones de mañana, pues mi campaña política será superior, ya hasta tengo el slogan y todo, no puedo perder.

**Mako**

Tengo ideas frescas para mi campaña política. Es imposible que pierda. Ya todos esos perdedores tendrán que conformarse con ver mi agraciado rostro por TV, es lo único que les quedará jajajaja

**Asami**

Mi campaña es la mejor y punto. Podría comprar votantes, pero sé que no los necesitaré.

**Bolin**

Ehhmmmm... Esssteeeee... Seeh!

**Iroh**

Ok... abriendo Google... tipeando... Ideas para campañas políticas fácil y rápido... Buscar!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**En Hayden**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era muy temprano en el instituto y una gran tarima se estaba montando en el patio de la universidad. Todos los estudiantes se estaban reuniendo para escuchar los discursos políticos de los jóvenes que representarían a Hayden en el congreso, de tener un buen porcentaje de aceptación de los votantes.

Lin se acercó a Tenzin quien bebía una taza de café e inspeccionaba la puesta de la tarima siempre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Profesor Tenzin... Se ve feliz.

\- Claro que sí Directora Lin... Estoy a un paso de reprobar a 5 de mis estudiantes, es casi un hecho, pero primero tendré el honor de verlos fracasar en sus intentos de hacer "Buena Política"

\- ¿Buena Política? -exclamó extrañada la directora como si se tratara de algo totalmente inexistente-

\- ¡Exacto!

En eso se montó Jinora como delegada del curso sobre la tarima para dar comienzo a la sesión de discursos políticos, pero en vez de eso, se puso a cantar.

\- OOOHHHH SEEEÑOOOORRRR ALABADOOO SEAAAAAASSSS...

\- CÁLLATE RELIGIOSA PEDANTE! -le gritaron desde el público-

\- INFIERNO CONTIGO CHICO! -replicó en cambio para luego suspirar- Bueno ya que estamos rodeados de personas mundanas que no quieren alabar al señor, pues entonces démosle comienzo a la sesión de discursos políticos, que gane la mejor propuesta-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Korra**

**"Mujeres Velludas de América"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- SI ME ELIGEN COMO SU REPRESENTANTE YO LEGALIZARÉ UNA LEY QUE PERMITA QUE LAS MUJERES NO SEAN OBLIGADAS A DEPILARSE LOS BIGOTES, AXILAS O ESPALDA... TENDREMOS EL MISMO DERECHO QUE LOS HOMBRES A SER PELUDAS! -dijo inspirada la morena por el micrófono mientras la tarima era adornada por sus pancartas y el slogan de su campaña- VOTAR POR KORRA ES VOTAR POR LAS MUJERES VELLUDAS DE AMÉRICA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bolin**

**"Anti-Candy/Pro-Candy"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ESA COMIQUITA INFERNAL DEBE DESAPARECER DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, SOLO ASÍ SE ACABARÁN LOS PROBLEMAS DEL MUNDO. ¡ABAJO CANDY CANDY! ¡ARRIBA CANDY CRUSH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Iroh**

**"Igualización de Sexos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- UN DÍA QUISE ENTRAR AL BAÑO DE DAMAS Y NO ME DEJARON.. Y MI PREGUNTA ES ¿POR QUÉ? SI TODOS TENEMOS LOS MISMOS DERECHOS ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON ENTRAR? SI ME ELIGEN COMO REPRESENTANTE, CREARÉ UNA LEY QUE ACABE CON EL RACISMO DE LAS MUJERES HACIA LOS HOMBRES Y ELLOS PODRÁN ENTRAR A LOS BAÑOS DE ELLAS Y VICEVERSA... SOLO ASÍ LOGRAREMOS LA PAZ MUNDIAL! ¡HELL YEAH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mako**

**"Incesto"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- EL INCESTO SIEMPRE ES LA RESPUESTA! ¿QUÉ SI HAY DELINCUENCIA? ¡INCESTO! ¿QUE SI AUMENTARON LOS PRECIOS DE LA GASOLINA? ¡INCESTO! ¿EL DOLAR SE DEVALÚA? ¡INCESTO!... -hace una pequeña pausa y mira al público con picardía- ¿Te gusta tu hermana? ¡PUES INCESTO N#JODA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asami**

**"Hail Hitler...Asami!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Yo les hablaré claro desde el principio señores, si votan por mi pues crearé una dictadura cruel e inflexible que esclavizará a todos a mis pies y exaltará el capitalismo. ¡Voten por Asami, Yay!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jinora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- TEEEE ALAAAABOOOO SEEEÑÑOOOORRRRR!

\- CÁLLATE! -le gritaron desde el público-

\- AL INFIERNO SE VAAAAN! Y pues bueno, con eso concluimos la serie de discursos políticos, ahora por favor saquen sus biblias.. digo.. sus comprobantes de votaciones y escriban sus plegarias... eehhh votos en las casillas marcadas con la sangre de Cristo.. ¡RAYOS! LA "X"..

Iroh caminó hacia Mako quien esperaba ansioso a que la gente votara para conocer los resultados.

\- Buena campaña viejo -palmeó la espalda del cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué tal crees que te fue?

\- Espero que bien, ya he visto a varios votar por mi propuesta, aunque la tuya fue muy buena también.

\- Gracias hermano, pues que gane el mejor, no? jejeje

\- Oigan chicos, miren! -exclamó Bolin viniendo de repente y señalando a Korra quien a unos metros estaba amenazando a unos chicos con golpearlos para que votaran por ella- ¡KORRA ESTÁ HACIENDO TRAMPA!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Confesionario: Mako**

Lo sabía ¡LO SABÍA! No se puede confiar en una mujer peluda... ¡Pero ya va a ver!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

\- Y miren! -señaló Iroh hacia otro lado donde Asami aparecía utilizando sus atributos para ganarse votos- Esa perra también hace trampa.

\- ¿CONQUE ESAS TENEMOS? -replicó Mako mientras se arrancaba la camisa y flasheaba sus abdominales, entonces con un marcador escribió en sus pectorales "Un toque, por un Voto" e inmediatamente se fue a hacer poses sexys cerca de su caja de votación. No tardaron en lloverle mujeres que comenzaran a manosearlo y a votar por él-

\- Iroh que hacemos? -preguntó Bolin- todos están consiguiendo más votos que nosotros. Hay que pensar en algo!

\- Arréglatelas como puedas chiquillo, yo ya tengo un plan, mi campaña debe ser la ganadora!

Con eso el maestro fuego se escabulló hacia las cajas de votaciones y tomó la de Korra que estaba a reventar con votos y la cambió por la suya que estaba casi vacía.

\- MUAHAHAHAHAHA SOY MALVADO!

Apurado Bolin fue a tomar la caja de Mako pero este se percató y la tomó también, con lo que ambos comenzaron a forcejear...

\- QUÉ TE PASA? ESTA ES MI CAJA ¡SUÉLTALA!

\- ESOS VOTOS NO VALEN, HICISTE TRAMPA!

\- NO HICE TRAMPA.. ¡QUE LA SUELTES CAR#JO! -gritó Mako mientras de un tirón fuerte le arrancó la caja de las manos a su hermano pero esta salió volando y se abrió en el aire arrojando cientos de papelitos al suelo-

\- POR HITLER! ¡VOTOS GRATIS! -gritó Asami mientras se lanzaba al suelo como una camionera a recogerlos todos-

Iroh iba a lanzarse también pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Korra gritó a sus espaldas.

\- IROH!

\- Ahhh Korra! -gritó aniñado al ver a la morena molesta venírsele encima-

\- ERES UN HIJO DE P#TA TE ROBASTE MIS VOTOS MALDITO!

\- No sé de que hablas machorra peluda!

\- YO TE MOSTRARÉ LO QUE LAS MACHORRAS PELUDAS LE HACEN A LOS MARIC#NES COMO TÚ WAAAYAAAA! -gritó mientras le arrojaba un sopetón a la nariz enviándolo al suelo-

\- AAAAHHHH MI PERFIL GRIEGO!

\- TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ROBARME MIS VOTOS CABRÓN! -inmediatamente la morena extendió su codo y se arrojó con todo su peso al suelo golpeando a Iroh en las costillas y provocándole mucho dolor-

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AYÚDENME, ¡SE VOLVIÓ LOCA!

\- LLORA PRINCESA LLORA!

Tenzin observaba aquello con horror mientras su taza de café se le resbalaba de las manos y caía al suelo. Lin también estaba shockeada.

\- Esto es un caos -dijo el profesor-

Mientras tanto en pleno guerra campal, Mako observó a Asami recogiendo los votos e inmediatamente fue a forcejear con la hermosa chica por ellos.

\- SON MÍOS.. SÚELTALOS!

\- NOOO!

\- QUEEE LOS SUELTEEES TE DIGO!

\- QUE NOOO! -dicho esto la chica levanta su tacón y se lo encaja en el estómago al cejas arqueadas haciendo que se fuera al suelo sin aire- JAJAJAJA TOMA ESO PERDEDOR!

\- MALDITA! VUELVE AQUÍ! OUCH! -se quejó el cejas arqueadas-

Asami estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con aquellos votos robados en sus manos pero de pronto como si se tratara de un partido de futbol americano, la chica fue embestida por un furioso Bolin que, cual toro, la sacó del juego haciendo que ambos se fueran al piso.

\- AAHHH ANIMAAAAL! -le gritó-

\- MÍOS MÍOS JAJAJA! -carcajeó victorioso el ojos verdes mientras se hacía con los votos, pero antes de que algo más pudiera ocurrir la directora Lin se interpuso en el camino y gritó-

\- SUUUUUFIIIICIEEENTEEEEEEEE!

Todo se silenció al instante, sin embargo Korra quien estaba encima de Iroh golpeándolo, exclamó...

\- Solo deme un segundo mientras le rompo el último hueso!

\- Bien pueda!

\- TOMA ESTO MARIPOSÓN! WAAAAYAAAAYJAA! -gritó mientras doblaba su pierna de manera antinatural haciendo que los huesos del chico traquearan-

\- MAAAADREEEE SAANNNTAAA AAAAHHHH!

En ese momento la sombra del profesor Tenzin opacó a los chicos quienes estaban en el suelo revueltos y despeinados por tanto desastre que habían hecho.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Confesionario: Asami**

Mierda, presiento un 'Te lo dije'

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

\- Hola profesorcito lindo jejejeje ¿Qué tal su día? -sonrió Bolin hipócrita-

\- Les dije que NADIE podía hacer buena política, ustedes dijeron que sí y terminaron no solo presentando propuestas mierderas sino que trataron de sabotearse y de hacer trampas para obtener más votos que el resto de sus compañeros, lo cual es exactamente lo mismo que hacen TODOS los políticos.

Los chicos bajan la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- Es cierto -reconoce Mako- Y bueno sé que dijo que nos reprobaría el semestre si no lográbamos calificar, pero ¿Escuchó mi propuesta? ¿Qué pasa si cagamos por completo las campañas políticas y merecemos ser reprobados? ¡Incesto! jajajajaja -sonrió nervioso- mejor olvídelo.

\- No los reprobaré -dijo Tenzin- creo que tengo algo muuuucho mejor en mente para ponerlos a hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde en Hayden**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Profesor Tenzin, le traigo los resultados de... -dice Lin entrando al salón del profesor pero quedando completamente fría y en shock al observar al hombre calvo parado con una cara de excitación tremenda y frente a él agachada estaba Asami moviendo su brazo de arriba a abajo con rapidez justo a la altura de la entrepierna del profesor mientras este gemía-

\- OH SIIIII... ASAMI ¡SIIII! ME ENCANTA... TE ESTÁ QUEDANDO PERFECTO! OH YEEEAAAHHH

\- PROFESOR TENZIN QUE MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO!? -gritó horrorizada la directora. Tanto Asami como Tenzin voltean a verla, luego la chica se pone de pie y revela que frente a ella había una cacerola de madera junto con un batidor gigante. El profesor responde inmediatamente a la directora diciendo-

\- Solo hacemos mantequilla! ¡Iroh! es tu turno, ven a batir!

\- Al instante! -dice el maestro fuego antes de adoptar la posición frente al profesor y tomando el batidor gigante de madera comenzó a batir la mantequilla moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo con rapidez mientras la cara de excitación del profesor al ver la mantequilla aparecía de nuevo-

\- OH SEEEH IROH! ERES EL EXPERTO! EL CAMPEÓN! POR LA AVENA QWAKER QUE ESTA SERÁ LA MEJOR MANTEQUILLA DEL MUNDO!

Lin solo atina a torcer la mirada y salir del aula mientras aún alejándose de la misma, seguía escuchando los gemidos del profesor-

\- OOOOHHH SEEEEHHH DALEEE DALEEEE ASÍII ASSIIIIII!

En ese momento un gran estruendo parecido a un rugido ensordecente seguido de varias explosiones se escucharon cerca de la universidad. Los chicos dejaron lo que hacían y fueron a ver por la ventana.

Un gran dragón estaba destruyendo la ciudad, haciendo los edificios añicos con sus manos en cuestión de segundos y asesinando a miles de personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Oh chicos miren, es Godzilla! -dice Iroh-

\- Si es él entonces estamos j#didos! -se lamenta Asami- King Kong es más fácil de matar

\- Pongan las noticias a ver qué dicen! -sugiere Mako y Tenzin enciende de inmediato la televisión-

\- Se le informa a nuestros televidentes que ese monstruo lagarto gigante que está destruyendo la ciudad y matando a un sinnúmero de personas NO es el resultado de un experimento científico fallido que el gobierno estuviera realizando en secreto ni nada de eso... Más bien es un producto de la imaginación debido al estrés que cada uno de nosotros tiene, es por eso que el día de mañana se declara como no laborable. Los mantendremos informados.

\- Estos políticos nuestros, SIEMPRE con la verdad por delante! -dijo Korra conmovida mientras se limpiaba una lágrima-

\- ¿Ven chicos? -Dice Tenzin- Fingir que todo está bien es muuuucho más sencillo que ponerse a buscar de hacer 'Buena Política'

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto -sonríe la morena. En ese momento Godzilla derrumba el empire state y miles de personas mueren en ese segundo-

\- ¿En serio creen que lo que dijeron sea verdad y solo es nuestra imaginación? -inquiere Bolin confundido-

\- Pues claro tontín! -interrumpe Varrick- Los políticos nuuuuunca dicen mentiras!

Con eso claro en sus mentes, los chicos volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios mientras Godzilla seguía destruyendo la ciudad.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Continuará...**

** .,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Ok les gustó? Eso espero! Me cuentan en sus reviews, si?**

**Gracias por todas las visitas, favs y follows que me han regalado, este es mi fic mas exitoso y se los dejo. Espero que les guste mi trabajo.**

**Nos leemos pronto mi gente, no se desesperen xD**

**ProtaOut**


	17. Súper Darks Halloween

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**Apartamento 617**_

_**Especial de Noche de Brujas**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

* * *

_**HOLA!**_**Yo de nuevo xD**

**Pues no he tardado tanto esta vez :D**

**El día de hoy les traigo un especial de Halloween del fic (Una personita lo habìa pedido)**

**Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Súper Darks Halloween!**

**.**

El aura del cielo se ennegrecía a medida que se acercaba la fecha. Monstruos, brujas y vampiros se estaban preparando para salir a pedir dulces... Si, Halloween estaba cerca.

Los pasillos de la universidad de Belfire estaban terroríficamente adornados con telarañas, esqueletos y mucha sangre falsa manchando las paredes, era el último día antes de la noche de brujas y lo mejor era que caía Sábado, así que nadie iría a estudiar. Desde el mismo viernes en la tarde ya todos estaban planeando lo que harían para aquella horrorífica fecha.

Entre ellos... los chicos.

\- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer para mañana chicos? -preguntó Bolin al resto mientras todos se hallaban sentados en las escaleras de uno de los corredores-

\- Pues yo ya compré un saco de dulces para recibir a los niños que vengan al apartamento a pedir -dijo Mako con una sonrisa-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Mako**

Confieso que me ENCANTA el Halloween, me gusta todo el ambiente tétrico, el aura oscura, y la tradición de que monstruos vengan a pedir dulces a tu casa, no sé... simplemente me encanta.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- Seeh pues yo les quitaré los dulces que ya tienen los niños que vengan a pedir -exclamó Korra relajada-

\- Oye, no puedes hacer eso! -dijo Bolin horrorizado-

\- Eso mismo dijiste de que no podía escupirle en el rostro a la directora Lin, pero ya ves que lo hice! -presume- me llevó 3 semanas de detención pero valió la pena jejeje

\- ¿Ustedes que van a hacer? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas a Iroh y Bolin. El maestro fuego fue el primero en contestar diciendo-

\- Ya Bolin y yo tenemos nuestros disfraces para ir a pedir dulces. Yo seré un malvado zombie asesino come cerebros y Bolin será la chica rubia de la cual me enamoraré

Mako y Korra ponen sus mejores caras de WTF!?

\- Oye -reclama Bolin- pensé que tú serías la chica rubia

\- Bolin! ¿Qué chica rubia has visto que tenga los ojos dorados? Tus ojos verdes son más creíbles!

\- Así pos si!

En ese momento aparece Asami corriendo hacia los chicos mientras sostenía una réplica del famoso muñeco diabólico en sus manos. Se veía muy emocionada.

\- Hola chicos, miren lo que compré! -dice mientras muestra el muñeco a todos-

\- ¡Chucky! Oh mi Dios... ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? -inquirió la aburrida morena con hipocresía-

\- Es CHUCKY, el muñeco diabólico versión 2.2 ¡Hello! -dice Sato- es el nuevo prototipo del mal que acaba de salir al mercado, dicen que este juguete en noche de brujas cobrará vida y asesinará a gente de verdad... ¡Como en la película! ¿No es genial?

\- Asami, linda... Acéptalo, te estafaron! -se burla la morena-

\- No me estafaron mierda es cierto! -entonces Mako toca el obligo del muñeco y una voz robotizada algo deformada y terrorífica dijo-

\- Los mataré a todos, juep#tas!

Luego de unos segundos de contenerse, los chicos estallaron en risas logrando hacer que Asami se pusiera roja de la ira, hasta que Tahno apareció mirando fijamente el muñeco de Asami como ladrón a prendas.

\- Oye, ¿Es ese el Chucky versión 2.2 del muñeco diabólico edición limitada? -Asami sonríe y dice presumida-

\- Si, lo es!

\- Dicen que en la noche de brujas cobra vida y asesina a las personas de verdad... Como en la película!

\- Lo sé! -sonrió fangirl la bella Sato-

\- ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz, emo? -pregunta Iroh-

\- ¿Cómo no estar feliz? -sonríe- es la época más Darks del año... Fantasmas, brujas, licántropos.. Cosas darks por aquí y por allá... ¡Es perfecto! ¡Amo el Halloween!

Con eso el chico se va sonriente caminando con su estilo propio súper fabuloso mientras los chicos se le quedan mirando algo confundidos.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a ese chico reírse -dice Asami- Es como si el Halloween hiciera que todo fuera diferente a lo normal.

De pronto aparece Jinora en los pasillos muy presionada tomándose la cabeza con las manos desesperada y gritando.

\- OOOODIOOO EL HAAALLOOOWEEEEENNNN!

\- Seeh... Lo normal ha vuelto! -bufa Mako aburrido-

\- AAAAHHHH DEJEN DE CELEBRAR ESA FESTIVIDAD! -gritó la chica predicadora como loca en pleno pasillo mientras nadie parecía prestarle atención- ES COSA DEL DIABLOO! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS A DONDE QUIERA QUE VOY! ¡PARE RETRO SATANAAAS! -gritó eso último haciendo la señal de la cruz con sus dedos cuando un chico vestido de fantasma pasaba por su lado-

Los chicos que veían la escena rompieron a reír.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja Pobre Jinora! -se burló Iroh- Está débil porque es Halloween y las energías darks se fortalecen

\- Pero bueno, ya le llegará su momento... Tendrá toda semana santa el año próximo para fortalecerse -completó Korra-

\- ... Y entonces veremos a Tahno sufrir jajajajajajaja -rió Mako contagiando a los demás quienes se sumieron en una profunda carcajada de amigos-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**En El Apartamento.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Korra baja a la sala y se encuentra a Bolin vestido de mujer con un gran traje rosa con flecos de flores y algunas manchas de sangre. Frente a él, Iroh, disfrazado de zombie le acomodaba la peluca rubia al ojos verdes.

\- Ya casi... aguardaa... -decía Iroh-

\- ¿Estás seguro que esa peluca no tiene piojos? Me pica la cabeza -se queja Bolin-

\- Deja de protestar, no tiene nada.

\- Hey Bolin! -dijo Korra, el chico se voltea y en ese instante es cegado por el flash de la cámara de la morena al momento que le era tomada una foto por sorpresa. La ojos azules ríe al ver el resultado y presionando una tecla en su celular, exclamó-

\- Enviar..! -Luego guardó el artefacto y dijo- ¿Dónde está Mako?

\- Fue abajo del edificio a poner un cartel de 'Bienvenidos al Forum Horror Apartment' junto a los gemelos, dijo que subía pronto. Los niños no tardan en venir a pedir dulces.

En ese momento suena el timbre.

\- Oh mira, no estaba tan equivocado.

\- Yo atiendo -insiste Korra, entonces fue a abrir la puerta y una linda niña vestida de luciérnaga sostenía un saco de dulces a medio llenar y lo extendía hacia Korra mientras decía-

\- ¿Dulce o truco? -la morena infló una bola le chicle en su boca la cual después hizo explotar para luego decir toda malandrosa-

\- Ok niña entrégame todo lo que llevas en esa bolsa, muévete! -algo atemorizada, la niña respondió en voz temblorosa-

\- Pero... Señora... Así no es como funciona, se supone que debe darme dulces a mi, no quitármelos!

\- A la mierda niña, dame el saco de dulces de una p#ta vez antes de que te lo arranque con todo y brazos!

\- AAAHHHHHH -gritó la niña mientras salía corriendo del departamento arrojando el saco en el suelo. Korra lo recogió con una sonrisita malvada y luego con hipocresía añade-

\- Gracias por venir... -cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó hacia los chicos revisando los dulces y riendo- Jejejeje fue como quitarle los dulces a un niño... Oh esperen... ¡Eso fue lo que hice! jajajajaja

\- Me das miedo Teresa... Digo Korra! -dice Iroh con voz melancólica-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Afuera del Forum Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako terminaba de encajar el cartel de bienvenida al Forum mientras los gemelos se hacían para atrás.

\- Ya se ve derecho? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas. Los gemelos seguían retrocediendo para contemplar si el cartel ya no estaba desnivelado-

\- Un poco más a la izquierda Mako -dijo Wing, mientras se hacía más para atrás. Sin saberlo, ya los dos gemelos estaban en el medio de la calle del frente-

De pronto una enorme sirena de camión retumbó muy fuerte y una luz cegadora alumbró a los gemelos quienes quedaron paralizados al ver que el camión se les iba encima. Mako se dió cuenta rápido y corrió hacia ellos gritando.

\- CUIDADO, QUÍTENSE QUÍTENSE! -pero los gemelos no reaccionaron. Hubieran sido arrollados sino fuera porque Mako en el último segundo los embistió a ambos y los sacó de la vía yéndose los tres al suelo, fue entonces cuando los gemelos reaccionaron- Maldición Wing y Wei, ¿Por qué mierda se quedaron allí como estatuas? -les reclama-

\- Pensamos que ese camión iba a arrollarnos... pero estamos completos, y todo gracias a ti Mako -dijo Wei para luego fijar su vista en Mako, lo cual hizo también su hermano gemelo y uniendo sus voces para decir al mismo tiempo-

\- Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos! -Mako levanta la ceja y los ve confundido-

\- Por favor, no se vayan a enamorar de mi o algo extraño como eso!

\- Claro que no -refuta Wing- pero sí te debemos nuestras vidas y ahora nuestra moral nos obliga a ser tus esclavos hasta el momento en el que nos toque salvar la tuya.

\- De verdad no tienen que hacerlo, no los salvé de ser arrollados para que fueran mis esclavos o algo

\- ¡NOS HAS SALVADO, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS!

\- COOOOÑÑÑÑ#### SI ACEPTO QUE SEAN MIS MALDITOS ESCLAVOS DEJARÁN DE DECIR ESO?

\- Nos has salva... -dijo Wei dejándose llevar por el momento pero Wing le da un lepe para que rectifique- Quiero decir... Si.. Ok!

\- Bueno, entonces supongo que tengo dos esclavos molestillos ahora... -Suspira el cejas arqueadas con cansancio mientras mira a la otra calle el cartel que había puesto antes- Al menos la mierda esa finalmente está nivelada...

De pronto otro camión pasa mandado por la carretera creando una gran corriente de aire y desnivelando nuevamente el cartel que se inclinó a la derecha otra vez, Mako estafa fúrico-

\- FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En el Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami entró a su habitación con su muñeco de Chucky en sus manos algo frustrada.

\- Cobra vida! QUÉ COBRES VIDA! -le gritó al muñeco mientras lo mecía, pero como este no le contestó, lo puso sentado en la cama con cierta brusquedad y se da la vuelta para cambiarse de camisa. Se deshizo de la que tenía y quedó solamente con un sostén negro. En ese momento una voz tétrica y algo nasal dijo-

\- ¡CHÚPAMELA!

Asustada, Asami se da vuelta y observa casi sin aire como el muñeco de Chucky la miraba con su característico entrecejo fruncido mientras la señalaba a ella y luego a su entrepierna.

\- ¿Perdón? -dijo sorprendida al chica al muñeco-

\- ¡CHÚPAMELA!

\- Chucky.. ¿Realmente me estás hablando?

\- ¡QUÉ ME LA CHUPES TE DIGO! -le gritó- Vamos, no tengo todo el día, mi cosita de plástico no se va a chupar sola!

\- ¡Entonces sí era verdad! -celebra Asami- Si cobraste vida..

\- ¿Qué eres, una abogada? ¡CHÚPAMELA!

\- No deberías estar aterrando y asesinando a la gente en vez de andar pidiendo que te la chupen? -inquirió Sato-

\- Eso puedo hacerlo después, pero ahora estoy excitado y quiero que me la chupen!

\- No es así como deberías funcionar -se queja Asami- No me digas que me vendieron uno defectuoso.!

\- ¡QUUUEEE MEEE LA CHUUUPPEEESSS C###ÑÑOOO!

\- Ya sé, llamaré a la tienda para que me den respuesta -con eso la chica sale de la habitación dejando al muñeco excitado y solo-

\- Oye, si no me la vas a chupar, por lo menos hazme la paja! -gritó Chucky, pero Asami no le escuchó, estaba solo- ¡Mierda!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Korra**

Esta noche de brujas es genial, ya he asaltado a 15 niños que han venido a pedir dulces y tengo como 12 kilos entre caramelos y chocolates, me los comeré hasta que se me pudran los dientes

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

La puerta del departamento se abre y Korra casi se levanta de un brinco del sofá, pero luego ve que se trata de Mako quien entra escoltado de los dos gemelos.

\- Ah, son ustedes! -dijo ella con desprecio-

\- Nada como el calor del hogar! -exclama Mako con ironía mientras iba a sentarse pero los gemelos se adelantaron para acolcharle más el asiento del sofá y ofrecerle muchas comidades-

\- ¿Está cómodo jefe? ¿Quiere que le traigamos un vaso con agua?

\- No chicos, gracias

\- Le haré un masaje en los hombros! -dijo Wing para proceder a toquetearle los hombros sin dejar al maestro fuego responderle. Wei por su parte le quitó los zapatos, luego las medias y masajeó sus pies-

Korra veía todo aquello consternada.

\- Ok, no quiero preguntar... ¡Pero lo haré! ¿Por qué mierda tienes a Hansel y a Gretel lamiéndote las botas Mako?

\- Bueno es que...

\- ¡NOS HA SALVADO, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS! -interrumpieron los gemelos al cejas arqueadas quien se dió un facepalm mientras decía-

\- Bueno, eso lo resume.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Korra**

Algo que siempre envidié de los chicos son ese tipo de bromances que pueden llegar a desarrollar. Si una mujer se acercara tanto a ti ya te tildan de lesbianas, pero los chicos pueden toquetearse y hasta besarse sin ningún tipo de compromiso, siguen siendo meros machos. Es genial!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

En ese momento suena el timbre y Korra se levanta frotando sus manos con maldad.

\- Una nueva víctima jejejeje Espero que esta tenga oreos en el saco.

Con eso la morena abre la puerta y una niña muuuuy blanca con cabello negro super lacio hasta la cadera y aspecto algo sombrío extendió la bolsa hacia ella diciendo.

\- Dulce o truco?

\- Escucha linda, nos ahorraremos tiempo y sufrimiento si me das tu saco de dulces de una vez... ¡Vamos... flojita y cooperando!

La niña le disparó una mirada de ultratumba.

\- No puedes robarme los dulces, a mi no! -sentenció-

\- Me vale mierda quien seas ¡Pasa para acá! -replicó mientras le arrebataba a la fuerza el saco de dulces-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Korra**

Así se hacen las cosas en texas, cabrones!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

\- Te arrepentirás de quitarme mis dulces -le dice la sombría niña- algo muy malo te va a pasar y te acordarás de mi!

\- Seeh Seeh Whatever niña, Adiós! -exclamó la morena hiriente antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara mientras la niña lanzaba una conjuración-

\- KRIS MANTIBLAM SUNAPTRA BÁREDIS MORTE! -dicho esto la niña se dió la vuelta y se fue-

\- Esa niña era aterradora! -dijo Mako al mismo tiempo que vestía una bata de spa rosada y estaba reclinado en el sofá mientras Wing le ponía una mascarilla de mayonesa en la cara y Wei le frotaba las piernas. Korra se muestra confundida por el rápido cambio de ropa del maestro fuego-

\- Ok, te cambiaste volando... Y pues bah, esa niña es solo una farsante, solo porque es noche de brujas la gente cree que puede ser aterradora, yo llegué a ver el pene de mi ahora difunto abuelo parársele al ver a mi abuela desnuda... No creo que nada me asuste ahora.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas -asiente Mako-

En ese momento aparece Asami algo molesta con Chucky en sus brazos y sin más se lo lanza a Mako en las piernas mientras hace un puchero.

\- Tengo un problema con ese maldito muñeco!

\- Te dije que te habían estafado -contesta Korra-

\- Desearía que me hubieran estafado, ese muñeco si cobró vida, pero en vez de actuar como un Chucky de verdad y asesinar gente, solo anda todo caliente exigiendo sexo oral todo el tiempo, creo que es una falla.

En eso Chucky que estaba en las piernas de Mako voltea a verlo y dice.

\- No me importa que seas un chico... ¡CHÚPAMELA! -Mako observó horrorizado a Asami-

\- ¿Ven? Está defectuoso o algo

\- Defectuosa tu abuela! -le gritó el muñeco, entonces voltea hacia Mako nuevamente y mira la mascarilla de mayonesa sobre su rostro- ¿Y a ti te hicieron un bukkake o qué?

\- No googleen esa palabra niños! -advirtió Asami a los gemelos-

\- Toma llévate tu muñeco pervertido -replica Mako mientras le lanza el muñeco a Sato-

\- NOOO... CHÚPAME LAS BOLAS HIJO DE P#TA! -le gritó el muñeco-

\- Oh mierda! -exclamó de repente Korra mientras se agarraba el estómago con fuerza-

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Repentinamente me dieron ganas de cagar... debo... -sin poder terminar la frase la morena sale corriendo al baño.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que...

\- ¡NOS HAS SALVADO, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS!

\- C###ÑOOO DE LA MADREEEE YA LO SEEE CÁLLENSEEEEE! -gritó el fúrico maestro fuego-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Con Bolin y Iroh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos disfrazados de Zombie y Princesa se pararon frente a una casa y tocaron el timbre.

\- Bueno Bolin, recuerda seguir el guión como lo ensayamos.

\- Entendido capitán!

En eso abre la puerta una señora avanzada de edad muy delgada con cabellos largos blancos alborotados, una mirada siniestra y una gran verruga en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué desean jovencitos?

Iroh inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir como Zombie mientras Bolin ponía su mano sobre su frente de forma melodramática mientras imitando una voz de chica comenzó a decir...

\- Oh no! Un zombie me quiere comer... Si tan solo alguien le diera dulces para que calmara su sed de sangre..

\- Jejeje -ríe la anciana para sí- Entren jovencitos, tengo unos ponquecitos muy ricos que preparé para el primero que viniera a pedir dulces, además tengo chocolate caliente. Les daré sus dulces y podrán irse.

Iroh y Bo se ven las caras.

\- Ok, supongo que podemos entrar un rato!

Con eso entran y la señora cierra las puertas detrás de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En El Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dos gemelos esperaban impacientes afuera de la puerta del baño mientras aguardaban que el cejas arqueadas saliera del mismo.

\- Jefe.. ¿Está seguro que no necesita ayuda para limpiarse el culo? -preguntó Wei-

\- No! -respondió desde dentro- y ya váyanse de la puerta, dejen de stalkear... ¡Es raro!

\- Pero ¿De verdad no necesita ayuda?

\- Si, ¿Cómo sabrá si el culo le quedó verdaderamente limpio? No puede vérselo! -dijo Wing y luego completó Wei-

\- A LA VERGA! YO SÉ LIMPIARME MI PROPIO CULO, TENGO MÁS DE 20 AÑOS HACIÉNDOLO!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Confesionario: Mako**

Esto es demasiado, ya estoy harto de estos gemelos metidos en mis cosas e invadiendo mi espacio personal a cada segundo. Si hubiera sabido que serían tan insistentes hubiera dejado que los arrollaran. Debo hacer algo para que dejen de molestar

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Mientras tanto Korra aparece muy intranquila en la sala donde ya estaba Asami.

\- Asami mira! -exclamó en un grito mientras sacaba el pecho, Sato queda sorprendida y algo asqueada al ver que el mismo estaba desproporcionado- TENGO UN SENO MÁS GRANDE QUE EL OTRO!

\- Oh mierda... ¿Y siempre lo has tenido así?

\- Obvio no tarada! Tampoco tenía esa diarrea infernal que me dió y ¡MIRA! -se arrancó un mechón de cabello- se me está cayendo el pelo... ¡Fue esa maldita niña que me embrujó! ¡Debí partirle el culo cuando pude hacerlo!

\- Oigan! -llamó la voz de Chucky y ambas chicas voltean al sofá y contemplan al muñeco diabólico mirándolas con una sonrisa pícara-

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres Chucky? -replicó Sato-

\- Hagan un baile sensual para mi, les lanzaré algunos dólares si quieren... Y luego me la chupan ¿Trato?

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Confesionario: Asami**

Odio a ese muñeco

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

\- APAGA TU FUEGO MALDITO DEGENERADO! -le grita Korra- Esta mierda es seria.. Esa niña me hechizó, espera que la vea, le romperé la madre!

\- Hablando de eso -dice Asami viendo su reloj- ya es súper tarde y Bolin y Iroh no han llegado de pedir dulces ¿Será que les pasó algo?

\- Es noche de brujas, ¿Qué les puede pasar?

\- Tengo unas historias de seducción rondándome la cabeza -dijo Chucky- tráiganme chocolate caliente y se las contaré

\- C##ÑOO CHUCKY QUE TE CALLES! -le gritó Asami-

\- Tranquila Asami, seguro ellos están bien.

\- NOS HAS SALVADO, EST...

\- YAAAAAAAAAA! -apareció Mako gritando con los gemelos persiguiéndolo- ¿Qué sucede chicas?

\- Asami está preocupada por Bolin y Iroh que no han llegado de pedir dulces todavía.

\- Es cierto, mi hermanito nunca se queda hasta tan tarde, hay que ir a buscarlos -propone Mako-

\- ¿Qué tal mejor una orgía entre ustedes? -dice Chucky, todos voltean a verlo con ojos asesinos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Con Iroh y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumamente llenos luego de comer tantos y tantos dulces y con sus pancitas llenas, los chicos estaban tan pesados que casi no podían moverse. Entonces la anciana apareció con una bandeja repleta de oreos y una jarra de leche.

\- Les he traído esto. Más para ustedes.

Bolin vió enamorado esas galletas, pero ya no le cabía más nada.

\- Owww... Oreos... ¡Pero estoy tan full! Y vienen con leche ¡Pero no puedo comer más!

\- Mejor nos vamos ya señora! -dice Iroh mientras se levanta con dificultad, su estómago estaba tan inflado que parecía estar embarazado, pero la anciana los detuvo-

\- Ok si se van no se los impediré, pero déjenme ir a guardarle las galletas para que se las lleven y se las coman después -inmediatamente la señora se lleva la bandeja y los chicos se quedan solos-

\- Pss Iroh!

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No te parece que esa señora es un poco extraña y sombría?

\- Si con 'Un poco' te refieres a 'Muuuuucho' pues sí.

\- Vamos a inspeccionar.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Sé que esta señora trama algo ¿Qué mujer solo invita a dos extraños a comer dulces sin parar y ya? Pareciera que quisiera engordarnos para luego comernos o algo así

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

\- Mira, la puerta de esta habitación está cerrada -dice Bolin-

\- Deja la abro -entonces Iroh se impulsó y trató de derribarla con el hombro pero solo golpeó como una florecita y se lastimó a sí mismo- Ay CAR#JO!

\- No estaba cerrada con llave tonto -dice Bolin mientras abre la puerta y contempla la escena-

Los nervios de ambos chicos se pusieron de punta cuando frente a ellos se ilumina una oscura habitación donde una montaña de niños gordos y pálidos estaban apilonados en aquel cuarto. Estaban tan gordos que parecía que iban a reventar. Los chicos se ven sus estómagos y los notan hinchados, pero no tanto como esos niños gordos como cerdos que estaban en la habitación..

\- Yay, compañeros nuevos -dijo con una fingida felicidad uno de los gordos que estaba a punto de vomitar por lo lleno que estaba-

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí encerrados? -inquirió Bolin-

\- La anciana nos tiene aquí secuestrados, nos invitó a comer dulces y nos encerró.

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? -pregunta Iroh-

\- Es una bruja, de las de verdad -contesta otro gordo- engorda a los niños para luego descuartizarlos y comérselos en los tiempos de escases... corran mientras puedan!

\- No sé tú Bo, pero yo me voy de volada! -dice Iroh en voz de niña mientras ambos se dan la vuelta para salir, pero quedan shockeados cuando el contorno sombrío de la anciana apareció bloqueándoles la salida. Ahora parecía más macabra y desquiciada que nunca-

\- ¿Adónde creen que van? ¡Ahora que saben la verdad sobre mi no se irán a ningún lado! MUAHAHAHAHA! -rió como toda una bruja, de manera aguda y quisquillosa mientras cerraba la puerta con llave encerrando a ambos chicos en la habitación

Mientras tanto fuera de aquella casa, Mako, Korra y Asami llegaban al punto siendo guiados por el GPS del celular del ojos dorados.

\- Es aquí! -exclamó-

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, el celular de mi hermano está dentro de esta casa, deben estar aquí

Sin esperar un segundo más, Korra golpeó la puerta varias veces mientras gritaba.

\- ABRAN ESA MIERDA AHORA MISMO O LA DERRIBARÉ!

\- Hazlo Korra! -ordenó Asami. Segundos después, de una sola patada la morena destrozó la puerta y pudieron entrar-

\- Oh genial..! -sonrió Mako-

\- Así se hacen las cosas en texas! -presumió-

De pronto la voz de una niña habló dentro de la casa a los chicos, diciendo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -los chicos voltean a ver a la niña y Korra se horroriza al darse cuenta que se trata de la misma que le había lanzado la maldición antes-

\- TÚ! ¡TÚ ME LANZASTE LA MALDICIÓN MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

\- Te dije que te iría mal! -sonrió la niña de forma maléfica y demoniaca. Mientras tanto Mako pateaba la puerta con fuerza y descubría la habitación donde estaban encerrados los otros chicos y los gordos-

\- Bro ¿Qué sucedió?

\- CHICOS, CUIDADO CON ESA NIÑA, ES EN REALIDAD UNA BRUJA! -advirtió Iroh al instante-

\- ¿Una bruja? -exclamó Korra confundida. De pronto la forma de la niña cambió y esta se convirtió en una anciana fea y verrugosa de repente-

\- TODOS MORIRÁN! -gritó la anciana-

\- Conque esas tenemos... -dice Korra mientras subía las mangas de su blusa- Yo te mostraré cómo se manejan las cosas en texas... WAAAYYYYAAAAAA! -gritó mientras se le abalanzaba encima a la anciana y comenzaba a golpearla brutalmente una y otra vez-

\- Uy... ufff... sóbese que eso se hincha... uurrhhh hasta a mi me dolió -decía Asami mientras miraba la pelea con los ojos entrecerrados-

\- AAAAHHHHH QUÍTENMELA, QUÍTENMELA! -gritaba la anciana mientras Korra le golpeaba el rostro contra el suelo una y otra vez-

\- ESTO ES POR SECUESTRAR A MIS AMIGOS HIJA DE PERRA! -entonces la tomó con sus manos, cargándola como si un palillo se tratara y la arrojó con fuerza hacia la mesa que destrozó con su cuerpo y cayó al suelo- Y ESO ES POR LANZARME UNA MALDICIÓN!

La morena voltea a ver a Asami.

\- Pásame el arma Asami

\- Aquí la tienes -dijo mientras le entregaba una pistola, entonces la ojos azules apuntó a la vieja herida y comenzó a disparar una y otra vez-

\- MUEREEEEE CABROOOONAAAAA! -disparó como 47 veces hasta que el cartucho se terminó- Mierda, se acabaron las balitas de pintura

Los chicos voltean a ver a la anciana y notan como estaba llena de pintura delirando en el suelo.

\- Al menos le pateamos bien ese culo! -celebra Asami mientras chocaba los cinco con Korra. Mako abrazó a su hermano y Iroh luego de ayudar al último de los niños gordos a escapar se unió a la celebración-

\- Gracias por rescatarnos, después de todo fue divertido.

\- Tienes razón -dice Korra- asaltamos dulces a un niño, compramos un muñeco pervertido, salvamos a unos gemelos de morir, nos secuestró una anciana y luego le partimos la madre... Debo admitir que fue el mejor Halloween que hemos tenido.

\- Y es el primero que pasamos todos juntos desde que nos mudamos al departamento -completa Mako-

\- Awww los amo chicos! -musita Asami mientras todos se unen en un gran abrazo de amistad que duró varios segundos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**Pasillos de Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y bueno ¿Qué hiciste por fin con el muñeco pervertido Asami? -pregunta Korra mientras abre su locker para sacar sus libros-

\- Lo deseché en un decente basurero. Ya no me molestará más.

\- Bien por ti, yo también volví a la normalidad, esa bruja aprenderá a no meterse mas con nosotros -ambas ríen-

En eso aparece Mako con su bolso de la universidad y un radio transmisor. Bolin que estaba parado en las escaleras cantaba la zona, entonces le habla por el intercomunicador a Mako.

\- Los gemelos ya vienen, preparados, repito, ya vienen, preparados.. cambio!

\- Copiado -dijo Mako-

En ese momento aparece Iroh disfrazado de un ladrón encapuchado y sin más forcejea con Mako hasta quitarle el bolso, este, se puso la mano en la frente y montando su show frente a los gemelos, dijo...

\- Oh no.. ese sujeto extraño al que no conozco me ha robado mi valioso maletín donde tengo... ehhmm... ¿Cosas valiosas?

\- DESCUIDA MAKO, NOS ENCARGAMOS! -dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Entonces ambos golpean la tierra y crean un pilar frente a Iroh que sale de repente y golpea su estómago sacándole todo el aire y arrojándolo al suelo. Con eso los gemelos le arrebataron el bolso y se lo devolvieron a Mako-

\- Oh no puede ser... ¡Mis héroes! Me han salvado, estoy agradecido y toda la demás mierda cliché...

\- Fue un placer ayudarte -dijo Wing-

\- Ahora que estamos a mano, supongo que van a dejar de molestarme todo el tiempo con eso de ser mis sirvientes no?

\- Obvio no!

\- COOOOMOOOO QUUEEEE NOOOOOO SIIII YAAA MEEEE SALLLVAAAROOONNN CARR###JOOOO! -gritó alterado-

\- En realidad salvaste la vida de ambos -explica Wei- y somos dos, así que todavía estamos en deuda contigo

Mako comenzó a temblar de la ira y poniéndose rojo casi al punto de echar humo por las orejas, lanzó su bolso al suelo mientras gritaba.

\- FUCK THIS! -luego se dió la vuelta y se fue batuqueándose mientras Korra y Asami reían a carcajadas por la escena-

\- OIGA JEFE ESPERE... ¡NOS HA SALVADO, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin regresaba a su casa luego de un día de clases, estaba muy concentrado en llegar rápido para poner la porno, de pronto una voz algo ronca y nasal lo detuvo al decir.

\- Oye tú, cabeza de huevo! -Tenzin voltea y observa a un muñeco de Chucky parlante mirándolo de manera seductora mientras lo señalaba a él y luego a su entrepierna-

\- Yo?

\- Si tú.. No me importa que seas niño... ¡CHÚPAMELA MARIC#N!

\- Dijiste que te la chupara? -pregunta el profesor acercándose al juguete-

\- SI, ESTOY TODO EXCITADO Y NECESITO DRENAR... ¡CHUPA! ¡CHUPA!

\- Oh pero que hace algo como tú en un basurero -dice mientras lo recoge en sus brazos- te llevaré a casa y te enseñaré una cosa o dos.

\- Al fin alguien que me entiende -dice Chucky, con eso el profesor se va del lugar con el juguete diabólico pero pervertido en sus manos-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno... Les gustó? A mi sip... De hecho va a mi top 5**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews qué les pareció ok?**

**Gracias por siempre apoyar mi trabajo, son geniales.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Prota Out**


	18. Lucía es Maravillosa

**HOLA! :D**

**Pues yo de nuevo trayéndoles una conti.**

**Tarde pero seguro no? Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Lucía es Maravillosa**

* * *

Era una fascinante tarde de Jueves y los chicos estaban reunidos en el Apartamento jugando algo de póker para pasar el rato.

\- Paso

\- Yo igual -dijo Asami seguida de Bolin-

\- Cobardes -se burló Iroh- yo si voy... Chúpate esta Mako... ¡Línea de reinas! -se mofa de su amigo luego de poner las cartas sobre la mesa- Woohoo! BÉSAME EL CULO MALDITO PITI-YANKEE! ¡BÉSALO, BÉSALO! -decía mientras meneaba su trasero cerca del rostro de Mako mientras reía a carcajadas-

\- Qué infantil eres Iroh! -tuerce los ojos el cejas arqueadas luego de la ridícula escena que había formado el maestro fuego- Y por cierto, buen intento pequeño... Peeeero... ¡Flor Imperial! ¡ESTÁS ACABADO GUEV#N DE MIERDA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡CHÚPAME LAS MEDIAS MALDITO BELIEVER! -Ahora fue Mako quien se puso a bailar como idiota-

Asami y Bolin se ven las caras con extrañeza.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Ok, tengo AAAAAAAÑOS de años conociendo a estos dos, pero debo admitir, que cada día me sorprenden más... Es que nunca había visto tanta estupidez junta. Debo tratar de acostumbrarme.

* * *

De pronto Korra abre la puerta del departamento y luego de entrar la cierra con fuerza mientras mira a los lados como ocultando algo.

\- ¿Qué te robaste machorra? -pregunta Mako con una sonrisa ladeada-

\- Si llega a llamar el presidente de los Estados Unidos por favor ¡No atiendan!

Asami la mira extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué el negrito tendría que llamar para acá?

\- SOLO NO ATIENDAN Y PUNTO C#ÑO!

Dicho esto la morena comenzó a escabullirse por toda la casa toda sigilosa haciendo acrobacias y demás en medio de la sala. Los chicos quedaron con sus mejores caras de póker.

\- Dafuq is dis shit!? -exclamó Mako. Entonces Bolin levantó la mano-

\- Oye Korra ¿Quieres venir a jugar cartas con nosotros?

\- No

\- Pero...

\- NO

\- Pero...

\- QUUUEEEEE NOOOOOO! -le gritó- Y ahora cállate que intento esconder el aparato del gobierno que robé... -al instante la morena se tapa la boca pues habló de más-

\- AJAAAAA! -grita Mako mientras la señala- Sabía que te habías robado algo machorra mierdera jajajajaja

\- ¿Un aparato del gobierno? ¡No manches! -exclamó Asami, luego se acerca Iroh sonriente diciendo-

\- Debo admitir que estoy impresionado por tu evolución, antes te robabas los walkmans de los compañeritos en la escuela y los marcapasos de los abuelos del hogar de ancianos. Ahora robas al gobierno de los estados unidos jajajaja

\- En mi defensa daban buena pasta por esos -admite Korra. Como ella estaba distraída, Mako de un manotón le arrebató el aparato que tenía en la mano-

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- DAAAAMEEEELOOOO! -se lo arrebata de nuevo mientras le da un cocotazo-

\- Ouch... Pero bueno qué es?

\- Es un aparato de espionaje del gobierno, desde aquí tengo acceso a las cámaras de la oficina central de la casa blanca donde el presidente hace sus cosas de gobierno dictatorial que sabe hacer.

Bolin se rasca la nuca.

\- Qué complicado.

\- No juegues con eso Korra... ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Pues ¿No es obvio? Si sabemos lo que planes del gobierno podremos extorsionarlos y sacarles muchísimo dinero. ¿No se dan cuenta? Seríamos como Alqaeda pero con pura gente atractiva. -Sonrió la morena-

\- Devuelve esa mierda -reclama Mako- No voy a podrirme en una cárcel porque tú quieras saber los secretos de gobierno de estado. Es más, te delataré.

\- HACES ESO Y TE CORTO EL PENE CON UNA TIJERA... DE PODAR! -le gritó haciendo que el cejas arqueadas se horrorizara-

\- Ok.. No te delato.

\- Oh miren, ya he logrado sintonizar algo -Dice Korra mientras enciende el aparato y la imagen procedente de una cámara de seguridad de la casa blanca se enfoca, pero los chicos se extrañan al ver que solo hay un lujoso baño y una poceta en el fondo-

\- ¿Quejeso? ¿Es el baño de la casa blanca? -pregunta Asami-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rompe Mako a reír- Arrech#simo tu siniestro plan de averiguar los secretos de gobierno. Solo falta que aparezca Obama y se ponga a cagar.

En ese momento Obama aparece en la pantalla bajándose los pantalones con apuro mientras corría a sentarse en la poceta. Al ver aquello Mako se va de espaldas riendo como demente y aplaudiendo como foca.

Korra se puso roja de la pena, al igual que los otros chicos.

\- Arrrhhh... ¡Al fin! -dice Obama luego de sentarse en su lujoso trono- Pensé que jamás acabaría ese maldito congreso -dice para sí el presidente. Entonces el sonido de una tripa resuena y provoca dolor al presidente- OUCH! ¡Qué fuerte! Esos camarones picantes me cayeron como bomba al estómago...

PRRRRRR... -resopló otro retorcijón que hizo gritar al presidente, entonces comenzó a escucharse el repicar del agua cuando caían los caimanes de Obama a la letrina, este puso cara de orgasmo-

\- OH SEEEEHHHH... ¡Dios bendiga América!

Los chicos veían aquello sumamente asqueados.

\- ¡AZUMADRE QUE ASCO! ¡Quita eso! -replica Asami- No quiero ver al presidente cagando

\- PON OTRA CÁMARA C#ÑO! -siguió Iroh-

\- Estoy tratando imbéciles, pero este aparato no sirve!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -siguió Mako con sus burlas- BUEEENA ESA KORRA!

\- CÁLLATE MAKO!

\- Ahora sí que vas a saber los secretos del gobierno jajajajajaja pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, tiene sentido que hayas usado la cámara del baño para espiar, porque lo único que hacen los políticos... ¡ES ECHARLE MIERDA A TODO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- No entendí -dice Bolin algo perdido-

\- TE VOY A DAR MOTIVOS PARA QUE TE RÍAS WUUUAAAYYAAAAA! -con eso la morena embiste a Mako y ambos caen detrás del sofá, entonces ella comienza a golpearlo brutalmente-

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡ESTÁ LOCAAAA! -gritó Mako-

\- OOOOHHHHH SEEEEEHHHH -gritó Obama-

Bolin, Iroh y Asami observaban totalmente fríos y en shock como se desarrollaban ambas escenas.

\- Ok no sé que es más inquietante, si lo uno o lo otro.

\- Bueno ya terminé... -dice Obama- Ahora a limpiarme!

\- AAAAPPPAAAAGAAAA EEEESSSOOOO! -grita Asami como loca, inmediatamente Iroh enciende una llama en su mano y quema el aparato, entonces Bolin abre un agujero y lo entierra en el suelo- Ufff... estuvo cerca -se limpia algo de sudor la bella Sato-

\- TOMA ESTO MAR#CON DE MIERDAAAAA!

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH

\- Ok qué hacemos con eso? -inquiere Bolin aburrido-

\- Meeh... Que se casen! -bromeó Asami para salir del apartamento, los maestros fuego y tierra le siguieron. Korra y Mako siguieron dándose hasta en la cédula un rato más-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617 **

* * *

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente en Belfire**

**.**

Asami estaba recostada sobre su casillero mientras utilizaba su celular para mandar un tweet. En eso aparecen Mako, Korra y Iroh quienes abrieron cada uno sus lockers para sacar libros.

\- Oye Asami iremos a comer juntos más tarde? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas con una sonrisa-

\- Hoy es viernes de pizza amor, claro que iremos.

\- Estoy tan harta de comer pastel de carne todos los días -replica la morena- al menos los viernes hacen pizza en esta maldita universidad.

\- La carne es deliciosa! -dice Iroh mientras pone una cara de pervertido, los chicos lo miran por unos segundos y se asquean al entender el doble sentido-

\- Eres un cerdo Iroh! -dice Asami-

\- Pero aún así me amas

\- Amo cuando te pasan cosas malas.

\- Ah por cierto, Asami te iba a decir una cosa que...

Korra fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Asami sonó y ella pide tiempo para contestar. Los chicos se concentran en sacar los libros correctos del locker pero de pronto quedan fríos cuando escuchan la manera en la que Asami contesta aquella llamada.

\- Hola papi..! -Mako, Korra y Iroh voltean horrorizados a verla gimiendo- QUE SEXY ES TU VOZ, ME ESTÁS CALENTANDO.. ¡CALENTAAANDOOO!

\- Dafuq is dis shit!? -recitó el cejas arqueadas su pegadiza frase mientras hacía su famosa expresión facial que circula por la web-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Estábamos todos tranquilos hablando cuando de pronto Asami se puso a gemir por teléfono y a decir un montón de cochinadas de un segundo a otro... ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

* * *

\- OHH SEEEH PAAAPIIII ERES EL JEFE... AZÓTAME... AZOOOTAAAMEEEE! -gritó la bella Sato con frenetismo-

\- OOOOOK... Yo no toqué su punto G o algo! -dice Mako alzando sus brazos-

\- ¿Quién mierda la llama que se puso tan caliente de repente? -replicó Iroh un poco celoso-

\- VOY A TOMARTE POR DETRÁS Y TE VOY A METER UNA RACIÓN DE... Uy, se le acabó el crédito jajaja pobretón -dice Asami relajada mientras se guarda el celular en el bolsillo- en fin, ¿En qué quedamos?

\- ESTABAS GIMIENDO COMO LA PROPIA P#TA EXCITADA EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO MIENTRAS HABLABAS POR TELEFONO! -bufó Korra-

\- Ahh seeh... eso... Es mi nuevo trabajo.

\- COOOOOOMO QUE TRABAJO!? -replica el ojos ámbar-

\- Verán, hice una cooperativa con Ginger para montar nuestro propio negocio de líneas calientes

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Líneas calientes, really?

* * *

\- Ginger? Hablas de la p#ta pelirroja esa!? -reclama la morena-

\- La misma! Solo tengo que ponerme a gemir cuando la gente me llama y listo, cobró un montón en impuestos.

De pronto aparece Ginger de la nada empujando a los chicos para meterse al círculo de conversación diciendo.

\- Por ahora somos una empresa pequeña, pero no tardaremos en expandirnos, seeh... EXPANDIIIIIRNOS -pone cara pervertida- y ser una gran corporación de golfas al teléfono. Somos Susy-A C.A

Con eso ambas chicas besaron sus dedos índices y los juntaron mientras fingían el sonido de una llama apagándose al momento que con voz de excitación decían el slogan de la compañía.

\- Y APAGA MI FUEGO!

Todos quedan fríos y en shock por lo cual ambas chicas se van juntas. Bolin estaba más horrorizado que de costumbre.

\- ¿Ya vieron eso?

\- Nooo Bolin, no estábamos viendo -bufa Korra aburrida-

\- Qué sexy no -sonríe Iroh-

\- No no lo es, tenemos que evitar que Asami siga con esa locura -reclama Bolin-

\- Y por qué mierda?

\- Porque ella es una chica respetada, sumisa y honorable que no puede arruinar su reputación con estas cosas

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rompió Mako a reír- WHAATT? Asami es taaan p#ta que sus rodillas sólo se encuentran cuando hablan por Skype jajajajajaja

El maestro fuego comenzó a golpear el casillero mientras se reía durísimo allí mismo frente a todos y todo mundo lo veía extrañado.

\- Seeh, Asami es tan respetada, sumisa y honorable como Mako maduro, comprensible y no-irritable! -dice Iroh-

\- Oye!

\- En fin, ayúdenme a detener esta legión de p#tas crecientes en la universidad -ordenó el ojos verdes- SÉ QUE PODEMOS VENCERLAS SI TRABAJAMOS UNIDOS, KORRA, MAKO, IROH Y YO...

\- No gracias -dice Mako jalando del brazo a Korra y ambos se iban descaradamente de su presencia-

\- Ok, Iroh y yo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres arruinarle el negocio de prostitución virtual a Asami?

\- Es una dama Iroh -responde Bolin- hay que ayudarla a salirse del mal camino

\- QUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEN dijo salirse del mal camino!? -Apareció Jinora de repente asustando a ambos chicos- ¿A quién hay que matar?

Ambos se le quedan viendo.

\- Qué? Es una metáfora!

\- Es que Asami y Ginger están montando un negocio de líneas calientes en la universidad y están buscando reclutas...

\- QQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!? -gritó mientras se hacía mil y una veces la señal de la cruz- OH SEÑOR SANTO PADRE EN EL CIELO NO LANCES RAYOS Y DESTRUYAS EL MUNDO POR FAVOR... YO PUEDO ARREGLARLO...

Bolin se acercó a Iroh para susurrar...

\- ¿Estás seguro de que necesitamos su ayuda?

\- Naah... pero será divertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra llevó a Mako a un lugar no muy lejos de allí, el chico ve la edificación y queda algo sorprendido. Era un confinamiento con paredes gruesas y torres de vigilancia. La morena parecía más relajada que nunca.

\- ¿Qué mierda hacemos en la cárcel de la ciudad?

\- Tengo libertad condicional y salí bajo palabra. -Mako la mira de reojo-

\- Por qué?

\- Por matar a un maric#n igualito a ti fíjate! -el chico se pone frío y Korra estalla en risas- Ay no seas estúpido Mako, solo acompáñame a firmar el maldito papel ese y nos vamos

\- y... Qu..Que... tal... si te espero... afuerita?

\- AFUUUERRIIITAAAA MIIISS NALGAASS... ENTRAAA CONMIGO Y PUNTO MALDITO IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA! -replicó mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y arrastraba hacia la entrada del reclusorio. El guardia al verla la hizo detenerse.

\- Hey, alto ahí...

\- Vengo a presentarme. Soy Korra

\- Apellido!

\- KOORRRAAA!

\- Espera -interrumpe Mako- ¿Tu nombre completo es Korra-Korra? jajajajajaja

\- Y tu nombre completo es Ma-ri-ko?

\- Grrrrr no formes insultos creativos con mi nombre mujer! -refunfuña-

\- Traen armas, municiones y/o objetos contundentes con los que puedan causar caos a los pacíficos violadores y asesinos que están dentro de la carcel?

\- Aparte de mi belleza, estoy limpia -dijo Korra pero el guardia desconfió-

\- Voy a revisarte

Dicho esto el hombre se puso a manosear a Korra y no tardó en sacar una navaja suiza muy filosa de sus bolsillos, Korra ríe nerviosa.

\- Solo tengo esa, lo juro.

El guardia siguió revisando y sacó una 9 milímetros cargada de detrás de su cinturón.

\- Jejejejeje que cosas no?

El guardia abrió la chaqueta de la morena y se develó que ella tenía pegada a la chaqueta cientos de armas, desde granadas hasta instrumentos de torturas, pasando por pistolas, un rifle pequeño y algunos shurikens.

Korra sigue sonriendo con descaro, con voz aguda dice.

\- Ahora sí es todo

\- Te olvidas de esto... -dijo Mako mientras le quitaba su aparato de electroshock a Korra que tenía en la parte de atrás del pantalón y se lo dió al guardia-

\- Pincha Mako mierdero -refunfuñó ella mientras lo miraba de muerte. El guardia le echó una mirada a Mako mientras decía-

\- Y tú no tienes ningún arma escondida?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE ASEGURO QUE NO TIENE NINGUNA... NIIIIIIINGUNAAAA! -carcajeó Korra mientras miraba a la entrepierna del apenado chico, quien decidió ignorarla-

\- Igual te revisaré -con eso el guardia hizo la revisión de protocolo y no le consiguió nada. Al final solo sacó una especie de muñeca de plástico de cabello corto negro y aspecto de india que al apretarla decía-

_"Hola soy Lucía, y soy maravillosa"_

Korra mira a Mako en blanco y este se pone pálido, incluso el guardia lo veía con cara de WTF...

\- Ehmmm... Eso no es mío.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Hay momentos awkwards, hay momentos WTF's y está Mako. Hay gente extraña, hay gente freak... Y ESTÁ EL P#TO MAKO! ¿QUEEE MIEEEERDAAAAA PASA CON ÉEEEL!?

* * *

Luego de aquella revisión protocolar ambos chicos entraron a la cárcel. El lugar era completamente tétrico, las miradas asesinas de los matones se fijaron en esos dos chicos que acababan de entrar a prisión. Mako estaba muy asustado y se agarró del brazo de Korra quien parecía más confiada.

\- No los mires a los ojos por más de 5 segundos, no hagas muecas extrañas frente a ellos y nunca hagas nada que ellos puedan considerar como una burla

Aconsejó Korra mientras caminaban, pero entonces...

_"Hola, Soy Lucía, y soy Maravillosa"_

\- PEEEEEEROOOOO CAAAALLLAAAAA EEESSSAAAA MIEEEERDAAAA CAAAARAAAAJOOOO!

\- Lo siento, es que chilla mucho

\- LO UUUNIIICOO QUE VAAA A CHILLAR AQUÍ VAAA A SEEER TUUUU...!

\- Hola Korra -dice un hombre de mala facha interrumpiendo a la morena y asustando a Mako-

\- AAAAHHHHH, Mátala a ella primero... A ELLA PRIMERO!

Korra sonríe.

\- Hola Baraz, tanto tiempo. -El chico sonríe-

\- Ustedes se conocen

\- Seeh -responde ella- Baraz era con quien te engañaba cuando ambos éramos novios...

\- Espera... Qué? -Baraz rompe a reír-

\- Nunca cambias. En fin ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Vine a firmar la libertad condicional esta, pero ahora de paso tengo que lidiar con este peso muerto

Baraz observa a Mako desmayado como una florecita en los brazos de Korra.

\- El chico necesita endurecerse -carcajea-

\- Y tú cómo vas? Cuanto tiempo te queda en prisión?

\- Como un año todavía, pero se rumora que me dejarán salir mucho antes por mi buen comportamiento

En eso una delicada bolita de papel golpeó la cabeza de Baraz y este volteó con mirada asesina a otro preso más joven y delgado que él, quien asustado trató de explicarse.

\- No discúlpame, la bola de papel no era para ti yo...

\- A MI NAAADIEE MEEE LANZAAA BOLAAAAS DE PAPEEEEEL! -grita mientras corre como un toro y lo embiste en el suelo, entonces saca un cuchillo y ríe como demente- MUERE MALDITO!

\- AAAARRRRGGGHHHH PIEEEDAAAAADDDD!

Mako vió aquella escena con ojos bien abiertos, Korra se veía más bien orgullosa.

\- ¿A eso le llaman buen comportamiento?

\- No te has portado mal sino lo descubren

\- PEEEEROO SI LE ESTÁ CAYENDO A PUÑALADAS EN PLETO PATIO DE LA CÁRCEEEEL! -replica-

\- Seeh pero los guardias de aquí nunca hacen su trabajo, siempre están en aquella cabina haciendo idioteces -dice la morena mientras señala una de las torres de vigilancia-

\- Idioteces como cuales?

* * *

**Cabina de los Guardias**

Allí estaban todos esos hombres en su habitación con aire acondicionado, viendo caricaturas a todo volumen mientras cantaban como mariposas la canción de Heidi

\- Abuelito dime tuuuuu, lo que dice el viento en su canción. Abuelito dime tuuu, ¿por qué llovió, por qué nevó?

* * *

Segundos después Baraz caminó hacia los chicos con toda la ropa manchada de rojo. Se guardó la navaja en su cinturón y arregló su cabello, a Mako le temblaron las piernas.

\- Ajá... ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah si... tengo un muy buen comportamiento. Por cierto, tu amigo me recuerda a un maric#n que maté que era igualiiiito a él

\- CUUUAAAANTOS MARICONES PARECIDOS A MI HAY!? -replicó con desespero-

\- Jajajaja ya deja de molestarlo, pobre -ríe Korra. En fin, fue un gusto verte, iré a firmar la cosa esa para irnos, tengo clases más tardes

\- Ok, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Korra y a ti también, gelatinita

\- OYE! SOY UN MACHO!

Baraz le lanza una mirada asesina...

\- Pero no mucho...

En ese momento una alarma se activa en toda la cárcel y las luces rojas comenzaron a bordear todo el patio mientras que el entero lugar se volvía un alboroto.

\- Oh no... otra redada -dice Baraz-

\- Y ahora por qué motivo? -inquiere la morena, un preso de los que dirigía el alboroto se detuvo y dijo-

\- ESOS P#TOS QUITARON LA MÁQUINA DISPENSADORA DE YOGURT! QUEMEN ESTE MALDITO LUGAAAR!

Korra tomó a Mako del brazo y Baraz hizo lo mismo con ella, mientras los tres tratan de alejarse del alboroto, pero cientos de guardias comenzaron a salir desde dentro y a detener de manera cruel y violenta a todos los presos alborotados, entre ellos a los chicos.

\- DETÉNGANSE AHÍ! -gritó-

\- Oiga, yo no estoy presa, vine a firmar mi libertad condicional, suélteme! -gritó Korra mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre-

\- Ya la escuchó! -amenaza Baraz-

\- CÁLLENSE TODOS!

\- Ok... díganme qué pasa? -preguntó Mako-

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo -dice Korra- todo estará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Segundos después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako, Korra, Baraz y una docena de presos aterradores eran encerrados en una celda algo pequeña. Aterrorizado, Mako se tomó de los barrotes y comenzó a gritar.

\- NAAAAAAAHHHH NOOOO MEEE DEEEJEEEN AQUIIIII... SOOOY INOOOCEEEENTEEEEE, ROBÉ PAN CUANDO NIÑO LO ADMITO... PERO MI EXPEDIENTE ESTÁ LIMPIOOOO

\- Deja de gritar, no volverán -dijo Baraz sentándose relajado en una banca-

\- Esto esto es TÚ culpa! -regañó a Korra-

\- Ve el lado positivo Makito, ahora podrás hacer nuevos amigos, estos presos son amistosos.

En ese momento Mako es golpeado en la cabeza con un rollo de papel higiénico, volteó la mirada y observó a un preso gigantesco y aterrador sentado en la letrina, le clavó una mirada de muerte y con sus dientes torcidos y picados, le gritó.

\- LIMPIAME!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Jinora y Iroh espiaban sigilosamente a Asami quien junto a Ginger estaban en el otro pasillo de la universidad arreglando sus cosas para la compañía.

\- Allí están -susurró Bolin- ¿Cómo vamos a arruinarles el trabajo y salvar la reputación de Asami? ¿Ideas?

\- Qué tal si las obligamos a que dejen entrar a Jesús?

\- No creo que funcione Jinora. Iroh?

\- Yo tengo una idea -entonces el chico sacó su celular, marcó un número y aguardó. El celular de Asami suena-

\- Oh... una llamada... -dice para luego atenderla- UUfff Holaaa mi rey... ¡Qué excitada estoy! ¡Hazme el AMOOOOR!

\- Uuuufff si mamita lo que tú digas, te lo hago pero yaaa -Contestó Iroh-

\- Y ESO EN QUÉ MUNDO AYUDAAAAA!? -gritó Bolin-

\- Bueno, es que tengo mucho crédito en el teléfono -se explica-

\- Oigan qué hacen? -pregunta Asami apareciendo frente a ellos-

\- NADA! No estamos tramando un plan siniestro para tumbarte el negocio ni nada -Bolin codea a Iroh- Ouch!

\- No quiero que inventen nada, déjenme en paz

Dicho esto Jinora le saltó encima a Asami mientras amarraba sus piernas a la cintura de ella y tomaba su cabeza gritando.

\- ACEPTA A CRISTO! ACÉPTALO BRUJA! ES TU ÚNICA SALVACIÓOOONNN!

\- Ahhhh Quítenme a esta locaaaa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Cárcel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako observaba impaciente a Korra y Baraz quienes estaban ambos en fase pensativa mientras frotaban sus mentones. Pero eventualmente Baraz mira a Mako y algo extrañado, dice.

\- Qué?

\- Ya pensaron en algo?

\- Pensar en qué? -dice Korra aburrida-

\- DIIIJEEEEROOONN QUEEE IBAAAAN A PENSAAAR EN UNA MANERA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ C#Ñ#!

\- Oye chico -llamó un preso aterrador a Mako- ¿Traes hachís o Molly en tus bolsillos?

\- No

\- ¿Quieres traerlos?

\- NO!

\- No hay forma de salir de aquí -dice Baraz- a menos... ¿Quién es maestro tierra? -preguntó mirando a los demás presos quienes sólo murmuraron entre sí, pero nadie respondió-

\- YO SOY UN MAESTRO FANTASÍA! -gritó uno por atrás. Baraz se deja caer en la silla derratado-

\- Brrr... Estamos perdidos.

\- ESTO ES TÚ CULPA MAKO! -le gritó Korra al chico-

\- PEEEEEEEERRRRDDDOOOOOONNNNN!?

\- Jajajajajaja Sé que no es tu culpa, pero tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien.

\- Pe-pero no podemos quedarnos aquí dentro chicos, tenemos que buscar la forma de salir -replica Mako-

\- Es que no queremos salir, sólo queremos tener nuestra máquina de yogurt de vuelta -contestó otro de los presos-

\- Ok, entonces ayúdenme a salir y yo les daré todo el yogurt que puedan comer -al decir esto los presos comenzaron a murmurar otra vez entre ellos-

\- Ok, podemos ayudarlos ¿Pero cómo si no tenemos nada?

\- Tenemos... ESTO! -dijo Mako alzando su arma-

_"Hola, soy Lucía y soy Maravillosa"_

\- MAAAAKO GUARDA ESA MIEEERDAAAA QUE NO TIENES VERGUENZA!? -gritó la morena-

\- Espera, creo que el chico tiene un punto -dice Baraz-

\- Estas muñecas tienden a hacer corto circuito si se entrejuntan los cables. Podemos a electrocutar a todos los guardias de la prisión, pero aún así necesitamos las llaves.

\- Yo me encargo de eso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La universidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami y Ginger pusieron un gran letrero en una parte de la universidad para hacerle publicidad a "Susy-A C.A", los chicos la observaban de cerca.

\- No, está expandiéndose... Cuando la directora la descubra la va a botar por ramerismo -reclama Bolin-

\- REVELACIÓN 4:11 DICE: "DIGNO ERES TÚ, SEÑOR, DE RECIBIR LA GLORIA, LA HONRA Y EL PODER... PORQUE..."

\- CÁAAALLAAATEEEE! ¡Estamos tratando de lidiar con un gran problemaaaa!

\- Dímelo a mi, uff... escribir mensajes de texto con uñas postizas es horrible! -dice Iroh. Bolin observa al chico de ojos ámbar quien tenía unas uñas larguísimas unidas a sus dedos mientras trataba de teclear-

\- De donde mierda sacaste e... olvídalo! Oh miren le cayó una llamada a Asami... Hay que monitorearla! -con eso el chico sacó un aparato random ahí que al escritor le dió flojera explicar y comenzó a escuchar la llamada.

\- Hola? -dijo el hombre de la llamada, Asami contestó y se puso a gemir otra vez-

\- Aaayyy uuuhhhh Hola primor...

\- Hola, por favor con sucia! -Asami queda horrorizada-

\- ¿Cómo que sucia señor? ¡Es Susy-A! NO SUCIA!

\- Ajá como sea... Bueno sucia háblame bonito pues

\- NO SOY NINGUNA SUCIA GGRRRR! -luego le colgó. Los chicos vieron todo aquello, una sonrisita apareció en el rostro de Bolin-

\- Creo que ya tengo una idea...

\- ¿Cual? Que nos tomemos todos de las manos y alabemos a Dios?

\- Qué alguien me rasque el muslo que me pica? -trataron de adivinar Jinora y Iroh respectivamente-

\- NOOOOO... MALDITA SEA NOOO!

\- Entonces?

\- Asami todavía ni siquiera conoce el trabajo que tiene, así que es momento de mostrarle con qué clase de personas tratará en su nuevo y adorado trabajo...

Jinora y Iroh se miraron las caras...

\- Qué? -preguntó el chico confundido- El guion de esta mierda cada vez va de mal en peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la carcel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Oiga! Guardia! -gritó Mako, en eso el mal encarado viene a revisar-

\- Qué mierda quieres?

\- Tenemos un enfermo aquí -responde mientras señala a Baraz, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo completamente sudado, con espuma en la boca y rondando sus ojos en todas direcciones-

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Se llama Claus..fri...viliar...baris aguda -prorrumpió Mako-

\- Los marcianos son de marte, las hamburguesas vuelan, LOS CERDOS DOMINARÁN AL MUNDO! -gritaba Baraz en sus delirios-

\- AYÚDELO PUES IDIOTA! -gritó Korra-

\- No, es una trampa para que salgan

\- No lo es, es una enfermedad totalmente contagiosa -dijo Mako al guardia con ojos hipnotizantes- Si nos dejas aquí con él todos enfermaremos y nos convertiremos en zombies delirantes, nos reproduciremos con asquerosas orgías de zombies delirantes y tendremos bebés zombies delirantes también. Escaparemos de la prisión, los morderemos y ustedes también serán zombies... Es mejor que te lleves a Baraz antes que sea tarde.

El asustado guardia tragó saliva y luego de pensarlo un poco tomó las llaves y abrió la celda, Mako se apartó y el guardia tomó a Baraz para sacarlo.

\- Ustedes no intenten escapar -advirtió el guardia mientras salía con Baraz de la celda, pero una vez que estuvo afuera, el chico se liberó del agarre del guardia y le estampó la cara contra los barrotes. Se lamió la crema pastelera que tenía en la boca mientras decía-

\- No confíes en los de cejas arqueadas!

Con eso Baraz inmovilizó al sujeto y abrió la celda para que salieran Mako y Korra.

\- ¿Dónde está la máquina de yogurt? -preguntó la morena y los presos señalaron una puerta al final del corredor. Los chicos fueron a buscarla y entre todos la cargaron para lanzarla dentro de la celda, inmediatamente todos los presos se caen encima luchando por obtener más yogurt.

Más guardias no tardaron en aparecer y rodear a los chicos.

\- Korra! -gritó Mako. La chica rápidamente usó su control para extender mucha agua en el suelo mojando los pies de los guardias pero dejando el círculo seco donde ellos estaban parados-

Mako rápidamente tomó a Lucía, le sacó los cables que emitían chispas y la arrojó al agua, la electricidad recorrió rápidamente a todos los guardias quienes comenzaron a gritar, Mako finge disparar con sus manos mientras dice con infantilismo.

\- CHAZZZ! RAYO CONTROL!

Cuando todos cayeron Mako, Korra y Baraz salen corriendo a la salida de la cárcel. El guardia de la entrada los veía venir así que intentó cerrar las puertas pero Baraz y Mako arrojaron una llamarada hacia el guardia y calentaron el metal de la puerta para que se quemara al tocarlo. Korra pateó su pecho y lo arrojó al suelo.

\- This is Prison Break, Baby! -dice ella mientras salen todos finalmente de la cárcel-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Universidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos se acercan a Asami.

\- Hooola Asami.. lindo día no? -dice Bolin-

\- Si que sí, he atendido 35 llamadas y he cobrado 250 dólares en impuestos jejejeje

\- Sabes es un poco curioso -prosigue Iroh mientras rodea a Asami con sus brazos con cara de preocupado- estaba leyendo en el periódico algo que hizo que me alarmara

\- Por qué? -pregunta extrañada-

\- Has oído hablar de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual por teléfono?

Asami levanta la ceja aburrida.

\- Really?

\- Las enfermedades de transmisión sexual por teléfono son una realidad! -dice Bolin mientras le muestra su teléfono- mira estas fotos

Asami se asquea al ver mujeres con las orejas llenas de pus, irritadas y palpitantes, totalmente asqueroso.

\- Eso es lo que termina pasándoles a las de las líneas calientes.

\- No.. No es cierto -dijo nerviosa-

\- Y para qué? por míseros 250 dólares? Todavía que fuera con gente sexy que hablaras, pero ni siquiera lo sabes...

\- Oh no espera.. Nosotros sí lo sabemos! -dice Iroh- Mateo ven aquí!

Entonces un hombre de cabello largo amarrado con colita, gordo, lentes de freak y barba al raz apareció en escena.

\- Este hombre te ha llamado 35 veces hoy! -Asami casi vomita al verlo, era realmente feo-

\- Tú eres Federico!? ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS ATLETA Y MILLONARIO MALDITO! -le gritó a Mateo-

\- También te dije que no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa telefónica! -Al escuchar eso Asami se agarra sus oídos horrorizada-

\- AAAAHHHH NO QUIERO TENER LAS OREJAS PODRIDAS! AAAAAHHHHHH...!

Con eso la chica salió disparada de la universidad mientras los chicos estallaban en risas.

\- Bien hecho hombre! -dijo a Mateo quien tomó la escoba de barrer y se puso de nuevo su uniforme, resultó ser el conserje-

\- Nos vemos pronto chicos -dice antes de marcharse. Ginger no tardó en llegar algo molesta-

\- ¿Qué mierda le hicieron a Asami? Me dijo que no quería ser más una sucia y se fue gritando.

Iroh y Bolin se ven las caras sonrientes.

\- Creo que te quedaste sola primor! jejejeje -entonces ambos se dan la vuelta para irse- Y cuidado con las enfermedades de transmisión telefónicas jajajajaja

Ginger se agarra los oídos

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Otro caso, resuelto!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**En el Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos estaban sentados sobre el sofá azul viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando de pronto Mako, Korra y un chico extraño entran a la casa y cierran la puerta como si no quisieran que nadie los viera.

\- Oh no, Mako... ¿Tú también te metiste a ladrón? -pregunta Bolin con desgano-

\- Pues resultó ser más divertido de lo que yo creí.

\- Ehmm... Y quién es él? -preguntó Asami mientras comía una papita frita al ver a Baraz, él la mira y responde-

\- Soy un convicto que se escapó.

Ella lo mira por unos segundos y luego totalmente relajada sigue viendo televisión.

\- Ok... hay helado en la nevera por si quieres.

Con eso los chicos se sientan juntos a ver el programa como la dispareja y totalmente disfuncional familia de locos que eran, pero de pronto unas luces rojas y azules irrumpieron por la ventana, escucharon aleteo de helicópteros y una voz amplificada que decía.

\- RÍNDANSE, LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS...

Los chicos se ven las caras

\- Mierda!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:D Bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews ¿Vale?**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen y me apoya, son geniales.**

**PD. Quien no sepa quien es Baraz es porque no ha visto los nuevos caps de LOK xD Me encanta ese personaje.**

**Pues sin más que acatar, me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**Prota Out**


	19. La Shipping War

**HOLA!**

***Los Saluda tipo XP como chibi Mako***

**Espero estén bien. Pues les traigo conti... No me tardé tanto esta vez, eh?**

**Pues ya saben de que va este fic mierdero, así que les dejo para que lean.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: La Shipping War**

* * *

Era domingo a las 6 de la tarde. Los desordenados y escandalosos habitantes del apartamento 617 podían ser tan desorganizados y sorpresivos como quisieran, pero había una cosa segura en el mundo que ellos siempre harían juntos el Domingo a las 6 de la tarde.

... Verían su serie favorita.

\- MUEEEEEVAAAANSEEEE QUEEEEE YAAAAA EMPIEZAAAAAAA! -Gritó Mako como un demente sin nada de cordura mientras se lanzaba al sofá azul con un gran bold lleno de cotufas con mantequilla y encendía la televisión.

Los demás chicos corrían de aquí para allá en la cocina, tomando más golosinas y snacks con toda prisa para sentarse también.

\- AHÍ VOY ABRAN PASO! -dijo Bolin mientras iba corriendo a sentarse con un sombrero de refresco, segundos después Asami se sentó al lado del ojos verdes con un tazón lleno de caramelos-

\- Iroh, Korra, apúrense, ya está comenzando.

\- Ya voy cariñito -respondió Iroh mientras cargaba como 5 tazas llenas todas de comida, pero de pronto es embestido por Korra quien lo empuja como un caballo al galope y tumba toda su comida y a él al suelo-

\- Quítate del medio cabrón! -dijo Korra para luego pegar un gran salto con dirección al sofá- BALA DE CAÑOOOON!

\- AAAAAHHHHH KORRA ME CAÍSTE ENCIMAAAA! -gritó Mako cuando la pesada chica le cae en las piernas, ella solo le saca la lengua, se sienta a su lado y se acomoda-

\- Ouch... Yo estoy bien... -dijo Iroh arrastrándose en el suelo adolorido luego de que Korra lo embistiera- no se preocupen por mi, creo que me rompieron los huesos, pero estoy bien... ¿Oyeron? ¡ESTOY BIEN!

\- CÁLLATE PUES! -le gritó Korra con descaro-

\- Grrr -gruñe el chico antes de ir a sentarse en el último puesto del sofá y todos miraron fijamente a la pantalla-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Estoy emocionadísima, hoy pasan nuestra serie favorita, amo los domingos por eso, desde el primer capítulo nos enganchó y lo mejor es que todo el mundo la ve también y comentan sus opiniones el lunes que vamos a estudiar.

* * *

No puedo esperar para ver qué sucede en este cap

\- Bueno bueno shhh que ya empieza -dice Iroh. En ese instante se escuchó el intro de la serie-

"Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Agua... Solo el avatar puede dominar los cuatro elementos, y traer el equilibrio al mundo."

\- SEEEH UUUFFFF... Amo ese p#to intro! -dijo Korra-

"La leyenda de Korra"

\- Oye no les parece gracioso y algo extraño el hecho de que los personajes de la serie tengan los mismos nombres y de paso se parezcan a nosotros? -preguntó Asami, los chicos se ven las caras por unos segundos, y luego dicen-

\- Naaah...

En la primera escena del capítulo apareció la protagonista, el avatar Korra y su amigo maestro fuego Mako.

"Hola Korra" -dice el chico-

"Hola Mako" -responde ella con una sonrisa-

\- MAAAAAKOOOORRRAAAAAAA! -gritó Mako como colegiala obsesiva mientras señalaba el televisor-

\- Viejo cálmate, no ha pasado nada -dijo Iroh y Mako le lanza una mirada Asesina-

\- COOOOMOOO QUEEE NOOO PASÓOO NAADAAA!? NO VES COMO SE VIERON? LA FORMA EN LA QUE SE DIJERON "HOLA" ¡SEEE AMAAAAN! ¿ESTÁS CIEGO?

\- Pufff... Makorra nunca sucederá -susurra Iroh para sí mientras desviaba la mirada-

\- Ay bueno ya señoritas, dejen de pelear -se queja Asami mientras seguía viendo la televisión-

Entonces Mako fue a hacer algo random dejando a Korra sola, en ese momento aparece la otra amiga de Korra, Asami. Apenas lo hace. La chica de ojos verdes incrustó la mirada en el televisor y clavó sus uñas en el sofá.

"Ah Hola Asami" -dice Korra en la serie- "¿Que tal te fue al visitar al malandrón y asesino de tu padre?"

"¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE MI PADRE ES UN ASESINO Y UN MALANDRÓN!?"

"Lo siento yo no quise... ¿Me perdonas?" -La chica sonríe-

"Ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer."

\- KOOOOORRRAAAASAAAAMIIIIII! -gritó Asami dando un gran salto sobre el sofá- CHÚPENSELA! JAJAJAJAJA

Todos los chicos la vieron extrañados.

\- ¿Dónde mierda estuvo el Korrasami que yo no lo vi por ninguna parte? -se queja Korra-

\- CÁLLATE MALDITA VERDULERA! CLARO QUE HUBO KORRASAMI

\- ¡ALUCINAS!

\- Oh... el Korrasami es taan hermoso -dice Asami mientras se tumba en el sofá- es que tienen tanto en común... Ambas son chicas, ambas probaron el néctar de Mako, ambas están en la misma serie... Y lo más importante de todo... ¡AMBAS RESPIRAN! ¡TIENEN QUE TERMINAR JUNTAS N#J#DAAAA!

\- Pues a mi no me gusta el Korrasami ni el Makorra -se queja Bolin- me gusta el...

"Ah hola Mako, Bienvenido al grupo" -dice Asami al ver llegar de nuevo al maestro fuego, él la ve por unos segundos y ambos sonríen-

Bolin se toma el pecho con fuerza mientras la respiración se le tranca.

\- ¡OMFG! ¡MIS FEELS! ¡MASAMI!

\- NOOOOOO ALÉJATE DE ESA P#TA! ES UNA P#TAAA! -grita Mako ensimismado-

\- NO ASAMI AMOR! ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES? NO VEAS ASÍ A MAKO! ES A KORRA! NOOO AAA MAAAKOOO! -replicó Asami-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Eso es lo malo de ver la serie con estos malditos obsesivos, no pueden ver que uno de los personajes se acerque el otro porque ya están shippeándolos... WTF!? si van a shippear algo que al menos EXISTA y sea REAL. ¿Cómo mierda van a juntar personas por el simple hecho de decirse "Hola" o discutir? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Estoy rodeado de freaks!

* * *

\- CÁLLENSE GRITONAS DE MIERDA! -replicó Iroh molesto- no me dejan veeeer!

Los chicos se quedan callados e intimidados mientras Iroh volvía a tomar asiento.

Entonces terminó esa escena y se cambió de escenario a un barco que iba rumbo a Ciudad República. Un sujeto apuesto que vestía un uniforme miraba con los binoculares la estatua del avatar Korra.

Un tripulante de la marina del barco se reverencia ante aquel sujeto y dice.

"General Iroh, Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino ¿Puede decirnos finalmente para qué nos trajo aquí?"

El general mira a su compañero y dice.

"Venimos a ayudar al avatar Korra"

\- MIEEEEERDAAAAA QUUEEEEEEE HOOOTTTT! -gritó Iroh- YA LOS SHIPPEO... ¡LOS SHIPPEEO!...

Korra la mira extrañada.

\- ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA SE CONOCEN CAR#JO! Acaba de aparecer en escena y fueron como 2 segundos!

\- CÁLLATE MACHORRA! -le gritó-

\- Oye, nadie le dice Machorra a la Machorra de Korra! -replica Mako-

\- Oh fue tan hermoso... Iroh... Korra... ¿Cómo les llamaré? ¡PORQUE LES INFORMO QUE SON CANON!

\- Seeh claro -torció los ojos Asami-

\- YA SEEE... KORROH! SE LLAMARÁ KORROH Y PUNTO!

\- Korroh suena como el nombre de un insecto australiano raro -se burla Mako-

La última escena de la serie terminó cuando el general Iroh llega al puerto y se encuentra con Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin.

Los chicos quedaron infartados.

\- THIS IS TOO MUCH! ¡EL MAKORRA DEFINITIVAMENTE VA A PASAR, VAAA AAA PASAAARR! -Asami lo embiste con fuerza y ambos caen detrás del sofá-

\- NOOOO! KORRASAMIIII!

\- Ah nooo! -gritó Bolin antes de lanzarse al ataque- EL MASAMI VIVE!

\- MÚERANSE PEND#JOS! EL KORROH MANDA AAAAHHHH! -gritó como demente para luego agarrar una tabla y partírsela en la espalda a Bolin, los cuatro comenzaron a caerse a golpes salvajemente-

Korra era la única que estaba super relajada.

\- Oigan chicos, iré por algo de pizza ¿Quieren?

\- MUEEEREEETEEEE MAAALDITOOO EL KORROH VIVE! -gritó Iroh mientras le daba un puñetazo a Mako en el rostro-

\- OUCH! NOOOO, EL MAKORRA! -respondió dándole una patada a Bolin antes de que Asami los abofeteara a todos-

Esto daba para largo. Korra solo rodó sus ojos aburrida, tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento mientras sus amigos se quedaban allí matándose.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente en Belfire.**

**En la clase del Profe Tenzin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ... Y TrueProta se rió de todos los pendejos que pensaron que el capítulo anterior tendría una continuación... ¡Fin! -dijo el profesor cerrando el libro que todos leían para la clase de literatura-

\- Jajajajaja ese TrueProta es un maldito troll -rió Iroh desde su asiento-

\- Juro que mataré a ese hijo de p#ta uno de estos días -gruñó la morena-

\- Cómo sea nos quedan todavía 25 minutos de clase, iré a hacerme la paja o algo, hagan lo que quieran -dijo Tenzin pero Mako lo detiene al instante-

\- Espere! Necesitamos su opinión sobre algo!

Fastidiado, el profesor observó al chico.

\- Qué?

\- Pues verá, los chicos y yo estamos viendo una serie llamada "La Leyenda de Korra", se trata de una chica que puede dominar los cuatro elemen...

\- VE AL GRANO C#Ñ#! -le gritó Tenzin-

\- Ok ok... Los chicos y yo tenemos una disyuntiva, es que a mi me gusta la pareja principal conformada por el Makorra, ellos OBVIAMENTE son los que van a terminar la serie juntos... pff... duh! Pero a Asami le gusta el Korrasami, a Bolin el Masami y a Iroh un ship que se inventó anoche...

\- NO ME INVENTÉ NADA MALDITO! EL KORROH EXISTE! Y ES TU DEBER USAR LOS PODERES QUE SE TE HAN DADO PARA GANAR ESTA GUERRA... Digo... Ignoren eso último si?

\- En fin, quería que viera el capítulo de anoche para que nos dijera que ship es el que realmente será canon -con eso Mako saca un CD y lo balancea en el rostro aburrido del profesor-

\- No gracias.

\- HÁGALO VIEJO MIERDERO! -gritó Korra. Tenzin se tira en el escritorio y exclama-

\- Cómo sea... Pónganlo!

Con eso Mako insertó el DVD en el televisor del salón y comenzó a reproducirse el capítulo de nuevo, apagaron las luces y todo el salón vió el cap.

Tenzin no tardó en escuchar a alguien moquear y cuando voltea ve a Mako conmovido con los ojos llorosos cuando ve la escena donde Mako y Korra se saludan. Tenzin pone cara de WTF.

Luego más adelante alguien golpea el escritorio varias veces con emoción y resultó ser Asami, emocionada cuando su "ship" hizo aparición.

Más adelante alguien se suena la nariz con fuerza. Tenzin mira de nuevo y se trataba de Bolin quien lloraba amargamente por el Masami.

Luego, al final cuando el general aparece, Tenzin voltea pues Iroh había escrito un cartel con marcador rojo que decía "KORROH" y se puso a hondearlo en el aire emocionado.

El capítulo acabó y las luces se encendieron. Al instante los rostros de Mako, Korra, Bolin, Asami y Iroh se mostraron frente al profesor mirándolo con ojitos ansiosos y psicópatas.

\- Y bien... ¿Verdad que el Korrasami es canon? -pregunta Asami-

\- No, el Masami es el verdadero Canon

\- ES EL MAKORRA!

\- NO! EL KORROH!

Wing levanta la mano.

\- ¿Qué es el Korroh?

\- MALDITA SEA! IROH CON KORRA! HASTA LES HICE UN CARTEL BIEN BONITO CON EL NOMBRE DEL SHIP PARA QUE SUPIERAN COMO SE LLAMABA Y TOOODO! -gritó Iroh desesperado-

Varrick se frota la barbilla.

\- Korra y Iroh ni siquiera se conocen aún, el capítulo terminó con él llegando al puerto, por lo que podría pasar, pero si Korra siente algo por Mako el Korroh jamás sucedería... Por otro lado si quiere darse una oportunidad con Asami, entonces sí habría Korrasami, a menos que ella vuelva con Mako... ¡DEOS CUANTA TENSIÓN! ¡DEBO HACER UNA PELI SOBRE ESTO!

\- TERMINA DE DARNOS TU OPINIÓN VIEJO DE MIERDAAAA! -le gritó Mako al profesor, pero se tapa la boca de inmediato- digo, profesorcito!

\- Chicos -suspira Tenzin algo cansado- no quiero arruinarles sus lindos sueños ni las fantasías de sus cabecitas, pero creo que están exagerando. Nadie es nada de nadie. Apenas y se hablaron, no son ni siquiera amigos, son conocidos... ¡No van a estar juntos ninguno de ellos!

\- AAAAAHHHHHHH! -gritaron todos los chicos con horror, se les escuchó el corazón partirse. Bolin rompió a llorar-

\- ANIMAL! BLASFEMO! -gritó Mako a voz en cuello- Hizo llorar a mi confundido hermano que apoya al ship equivocado!

\- WAAAAAAHHHH -lloriqueó Bolin desconsolado, pero de pronto se pone serio y mira a Mako de muerte- No apoyo al ship equivocado... WAAAAAAHHHH -rompió a llorar otra vez-

\- Chicos, CHICOS! BASTA! -exclama Tenzin- esto no es normal... No pueden enloquecer asi por una serie o por simples personajes ficticios... Si siguen con esto terminarán peleando y odiándose entre ustedes. Prométanme que no importa lo que pase, van a respetar los gustos de sus amigos siempre y serán tolerantes... ¡Prométanlo!

Los chicos bajan sus cabezas derrotados y dicen.

\- Ok, lo prometemos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 minutos después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La universidad estaba dividida por cuatro barricadas que eran vigiladas día y noche (Sólo de día). Cada una de las secciones tenía el nombre de un ship escrito en la pared. Los ejércitos estaban formándose.

* * *

**Barricada Makorra.**

\- Leyes de los soldados Makorra -dice Mako hablándole a los miembros de su equipo mientras señalaba las leyes en una pizarra como todo un militar- PRIMERO! Defender a capa y espada nuestro ship. SEGUNDO! No tener ningún tipo de tolerancias ni misericordia a los otros ships. TERCERO! Los demás ships son del diablo y hay que odiarlos!

\- ¿Alguien dijo algo del diablo? -preguntó Tahno apareciendo de pronto- Me uno al Makorra jejeje

\- Bienvenido cadete, toma tu arma y prepárate para defender nuestro ship.

* * *

**Barricada Korrasami**

\- El Korrasami es la única luz y esperanza que le queda al mundo. El Makorra, Masami y Korroh quieren destruirlo pero solo nosotras juntas podemos derrotar a esos endemoniados ships. ¡Somos como las enviadas de Dios!

\- AAAAALGUIEN DIJO DIOS!? -preguntó Jinora- pos me uno. ALELUYA!

* * *

**Barricada Masami.**

\- Korra es la razón por la que Mako y Asami terminaron -gruñó Bolin- debemos matarla de la manera más fría y sanguinaria posible. ¡MUERTE A LA NEGRA!

\- MUERTE A LA NEGRA! -gritó el grupo, de pronto aparecieron Wing y Wei en escena-

\- Nos has salvado estamos agrade... ah no... ¡MUERTE A LA NEGRA!

* * *

**Barricada Korroh.**

Iroh estaba en la entrada de la barricada pagándoles 5 dólares a todos los que aceptaban unirse.

\- Jejejeje 5 dólares para ti, 5 dólares para ti también.

En eso aparece Varrick.

\- Yo no pienso cobrarte -dice el moreno- HE TENIDO UN SUEÑO... ¡EL RAKOH ES EL FUTURO!

\- KORROH!

\- Eso!

\- ¿De verdad te unirás a mi barricada sin siquiera cobrarme? -preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito-

\- Todos los que te cobraron no son verdaderos Korroh Shippers... ¡EL KORROH EXISTE, Y ES SU DEBER USAR LOS DONES QUE SE LES HAN DADO PARA GANAR ESTA GUERRA!

Iroh lo ve extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo es que te robas mi frase?

\- Suelo espiarlos a veces en el departamento.

\- Prepárense equipo Korroh -dice Iroh a su grupo- LA GUERRA POR LA DOMINACIÓN KORROH ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El patio de Belfire se llenó de estudiantes furiosos que sostenían armas filosas y completamente mortales. Formaban cuatro ejércitos apostados en lugares estratégicos del gran patio.

Iroh estaba a la derecha comandando su ejército (de 15 pelagatos) amantes del Korroh, Asami estaba a la izquierda y frente a ellos estaba el ejército Masami.

Mako apareció montado sobre un carruaje de guerra Makorra usando una peluca muy parecida a la de la bruja de Narnia mientras tenía un báculo de poder en su mano. Y con él su ejército vino sobre las colinas.

\- Esta vez no quiero prisioneros, así que mátenlos! -sentenció Mako en pose de malo-

El ambiente estaba listo para que una gran guerra se desatara. Nada podía detener ese momento. Todo el problema de los ships se arreglaría ese mismo día.

\- RÍNDETE PETER! -gritó Asami a Iroh- ¡SOMOS MÁS!

\- JAMÁS SUSAN! -respondió el maestro fuego- TE DERROTAREMOS A TI Y AL EJÉRCITO DE LUCY!

\- Oigan por qué yo tengo que ser Lucy? -reclamó Bolin- al menos déjenme ser el león

\- ERES LUCY C#Ñ#! -gritaron los cuatro-

Mientras tanto Korra apareció succionando el contenido de un vaso de refresco y una ración de papas fritas en sus manos y sin más se sentó cerca de donde se iba a llevar a cabo el conflicto.

\- Jejejeje Bobos, peleando por sus estúpidos ships sabiendo que ninguno es Canon porque Korra no quiere a nadie... Como sea... Me divertiré viéndolos matarse.

Con eso la morena se metió una papita en la boca y espero.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Mako:**

Hoy el Makorra vencerá.

**Asami: **

Korrasami será el ganador.

**Iroh:**

No, será el Korroh

**Bolin:**

¡MUERTE A LA NEGRA!

* * *

Iroh se puso la mano en la boca y comenzó a darse golpecitos mientras hacía como indio.

\- LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO! ¡POR NARNIAAAAAAA! AAAAAHHHHHH

con ese grito de guerra los ejércitos salieron a su encuentro con el otro mientras gritaban como dementes. Los Masami Shippers tenían arcos y comenzaron a disparar flechas a los Korrasami y Korroh shippers que se acercaban y comenzaron a caer.

Asami, quien tenía un tridente en sus manos lo arrojó con fuerza atravesando el cuello de un Masami shipper haciendo que la sangre se disparara y los Korroh Shippers comenzaron a lazar piedras con resorteras derribando a otros de sus contrincantes.

\- AHORA! -gritó la bruja malvada Mako mientras que sus Makorra shippers salían a batalla con rifles en sus manos y sin más le cayeron a tiros a los de los otros ejércitos- MUÉRANSE JUEP#TAAAS!

Los ejércitos se encontraron y las Korrasami Shippers clavaron tridentes en las costillas de algunos Makorra Shippers. La sangre comenzaba a desparramarse por el suelo.

\- TOMEN ESO MAL NACIDOS! ¡HURRA AL KORRASAMI! -gritó una de las luchadoras, pero pronto fue atravesada en la cabeza por una flecha. Un Masami Shipper le dió muerte, pero entonces llegó uno del Korroh y le aplastó el cráneo con una roca-

\- KORROH!

Korra observaba todo aquello muy emocionada.

\- Mierda mataron a Kenny! ¡Hijos de p#ta! jajajajaja -reía la morena- esto es mejor que ir al cine, la sangre es real y todo.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Jajajajajaja Ahora leeré reviews del tipo ¡Te burlas de Narnia! ¡Te burlas de South Park! ¡Qué sangriento! ¡Ponle Rated M! jajajajajaja disfruto mis días de troll

* * *

Mientras en el campo de batalla se amontonaban los cuerpos muertos de los luchadores, otra gran batalla se llevaba a cabo entre ciertos guerreros de cada ship.

Tahno y Jinora estaban encima de Wing y Wei. Estos primeros le asestaban un golpe en el rostro a cada gemelo y luego estos usaban sus dedos para metérselos en los ojos a sus contrincantes. Luego la escena se volvía a repetir.

\- ACEPTA A JESUUUUUSSSS... DIGO AL KORRASAMI! -gritó Jinora mientras golpeaba a Wei-

\- EL MAKORRADARKS VIVE! -dice Tahno haciendo lo mismo con Wing-

\- NOS HAS GOLPEADO, ESTAMOS ENFADADOS! -gritaron los gemelos para meterles sus dedos en los ojos a ambos-

\- AAAAHHHHH

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Es hora de acabar con el Korroh, Masami y Korrasami para siempre

* * *

Los líderes de cada barricada no perdieron tiempo luchando con los fans gritones de los otros ejércitos, más bien fueron al encuentro de cada uno en un sitio apartado del campo.

Bolin vestía un atuendo como el Katniss Everdeen con arco, flechas y todo. Asami parecía la reina del mar con un tridente muy filoso. Iroh apareció con una gran espada como el rey Peter y Mako con su atuendo de bruja del mal.

\- Tienen esta guerra perdida -dice Asami- ríndanse ahora. Ustedes no son canon... Primer capítulo de la tercera temporada, Korra dijo que ella y Asami eran "Girlfriends"

\- Si? Pues Primera y Segunda temporada tiene un solo nombre ¡Masami! -dice Bolin-

\- En todos los libros existen pistas que apuntan al Makorra y además somos el ship que más adeptos tiene.

\- Yo les doy 5 dólares a cada uno y se rinden? jajajajaja -dijo Iroh- No? ENTONCES MUERAN!

Iroh gritó furioso mientras lanzaba un gran espadazo contra Mako, pero este con su báculo detuvo la espada y pateó el estómago de Iroh enviándolo al suelo. Pero entonces Asami toquetea con el dedo a Mako en el hombro y cuando este se voltea le da un gran golpe en la nariz...

\- AAAAAHHHH MI PERFIL GRIEGOOO!

Asami no pudo ni comenzar a celebrar porque Bolin la embiste con fuerza y ambos se van al suelo.

\- COME TIERRA BITCH! COME TIERRA!

Pero al instante Mako tocó la espalda de Bolin con la punta de su báculo mágico y gritó-

\- CONGELADO!

\- Oh nooo! -replica Bo mientras comenzaba a congelarse- SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ MASAMI!

Entonces Asami se levanta y ataca a Mako con su tridente pero este se cubre con el báculo, ambas armas se juntan. Iroh aprovecha esa oportunidad para lanzar un espadazo y con eso rompe por la mitad ambas armas al momento que una ridícula lucesita azul y un poder mágico se desata.

Al ver que estaban desarmados e indefensos Iroh lanzó un zarpazo con su espada hacia Mako para atravesarlo pero el muy juep#ta tomó a Asami y la usó como escudo, Iroh la atravesó a ella.

\- KORRAAAASAAAMIIII -gritó de dolor y se desplomó al suelo-

Solo quedaban en pie Mako y Iroh, pero este último tenía su espada y comenzó a lanzarle espadazos que el chico iba esquivando una y otra vez, hasta que Iroh creyó que lo tenía y lanzó el último zarpazo pero Mako salta y la espada queda clavada en un árbol, Mako patea el pecho de Iroh y hace que tambalee pero no cae.

\- Ya no tienes armas, yo tampoco... ¿Qué propones? -dice Mako. Iroh se arranca las mangas de su camisa mostrando sus fuertes brazos y dice-

\- Pues no nos queda de otra que pelear con las manos, como meros machos pecho peludo que somos. Será violento, habrá sangre, gritos y dolor... Pero así pelean... LOS HOMBRES!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Segundos después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Iroh gritaban como niñas así súper agudo mientras se tiraban del cabello como si fueran mujerzuelas de la calle.

Iroh utilizó sus largas uñas de tigresa y rasguñó el pecho de Mako quien soltó un grito al cielo.

\- AAAYYYY YOU BITCH! TOMA ESTO! WAYYYAAAAA! -replicó Mako antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo a Iroh en el pecho que lo tumbó en el suelo y lo dejó gritando de dolor- ZINEDINE MAKO ES EL GANADOR!

El chico comenzó a celebrar que Iroh no podía ni siquiera levantarse después del cabezazo, parecía que todo estaba perdido, Mako había ganado. Las batallas anexas también habían terminado, todos estaban muertos.

\- Ahora, ríndete al poder del Makorra o muere! -sentencia Mako a Iroh mientras pisa su garganta, Iroh escupe algo de salsa de tomate-

\- Nu...Nunca... ¡ASLAM!

En eso Mako escucha un rugido y de pronto aparece Varrick disfrazado de león postrándose frente a Mako quien observa aquello horrorizado.

\- Ay no!

\- Llegó el fin de tu era maldita bruja... ¡RÍNDETE AL PODER DE ASLAM!

Con eso Varrick tomó mucho aire para dar el rugido más fuerte, extenso y poderoso de toda su vida, infló sus pulmones y...

\- MIIIIIAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!

Mako cae derrotado ante el poder de aquel rugido de gatita muy débil. Ya no daba para más.

La guerra había finalizado.

\- ¿Estás bien Iroh? -pregunta Varrick-

\- No, veo la luz al final del túnel... Me voy... Me voy... Peeeero antes de irme -hizo paréntesis- te encargo el Korroh, mantén vivo el legado, recuérdalo siempre, no importa que Korra y Iroh no se conozcan... Somos canon!

\- Seeh sobre eso -dice Varrick- Estuve pensando en que tal vez Korra sienta algo por Bolin, ¡Eso sería un gran giro! Y lo mejor de todo es que ya no habrían más guerra de ships! Así que te dejo...

\- ES...ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO? -replica Iroh horrorizado-

\- Así es...

\- ALLÁ TE VOY HADEEEEES! -gritó dramático Iroh para luego caer muerto-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clase del Profe Tenzin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Así que prométanme que van a ser tolerantes y siempre respetarán los gustos de los demás... ¡PROMÉTANLO!

Los chicos se quedaron callados, parecían andar soñando.

\- QUEEE LOOOO PROMEEEETAAAAAANNNN! -gritó con fuerza sacando a los chicos de sus ensoñaciones, parecían estar sorprendidos y asustados-

Iroh miró a Asami.

\- Oh Asami! -y la abraza con fuerza- siento haberte atravesado con la espada.

\- Y yo siento haberte congelado Bro -dice Mako abrazando a su hermano-

\- ME SIENTO TAN CULPABLE WAAAAAHHHH -gritó Bolin en su acto de dramatismo-

Todos en el salón observaron súper extrañados como de un momento a otro, los chicos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a abrazarse y pedirse perdón.

\- Qué mierda pasó aquí? -inquirió la morena-

\- Así me gusta chicos -dice Tenzin al ver que todos se abrazan- tener tolerancia con los gustos de los demás es lo mejor que pueden hacer si quieren conservar sus amistad.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos Tenzin -dice Mako- aprendimos la lección, no importa que tengamos opiniones diferentes, somos amigos y eso es lo que importa.

\- Awww los amo chicos -dice Asami mientras abraza a Mako y los demás se unen en un hermoso abrazo de amistad, era tan lindo que Varrick se sintió atraído e intentó unirse al abraza pero Korra extendió su mano y alejó su rostro del grupo. Típico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Al final todos aprendimos una valiosa lección de respeto y tolerancia. Somos personas diferentes, no tienen que gustarnos las mismas cosas, podemos diferir en algunas cosas pero hay que respetar, comprender y apreciar los gustos de los otros, de eso se trata la amistad. Los chicos y yo ahora estamos más unidos y hemos prometido jamás volver a pelear por ninguna otra shipping en LOK y creo que estamos cumpliendo nuestra promesa.

* * *

\- CHIIIICOOOOSSSS MUEEEEVAAAANSEEEEE! -gritó Mako mientras se ponía frente al televisor y los demás iban tras de él-

\- Hoy es día de Naruto yeah! -dice Asami emocionada-

\- El capítulo de la semana pasada fue espectacular, luego de esa gran batalla que tuvieron Naruto y Sasuke quedaron realmente débiles pero Sakura que es una ninja médico ahora seguro los curará -dice Bolin-

\- Y seguro que curará a Sasuke primero -dice Korra con prepotencia, al escuchar aquello a Mako se le pusieron las orejas rojas de la ira-

\- VETE A LA MIERDA CON TU SASUSAKU, SAKURA AMA A NARUTO ESO ES OBVIO!

\- VETE TÚ A LA MIERDA MARICÓN DE QUINTA! -gritó Korra- ¿QUÉ NO VISTE EL FINAL DEL MANGA IMBÉCIL? SASUKE SE QUEDÓ CON SAKURA, MIENTRAS QUE NARUTO SE QUEDÓ CON LA ASQUEROSA DE HINATA

\- Chicos -intentó calmar Iroh-

\- AAAAAAAA QUIEEEEEEN LLAMAS ASQUEROSA MACHORRA DEL INFIERNO!? -gritó Bolin- LA ÚNICA ASQUEROSA ES LA PELO ROSA ESA... ES TREMENDA P#TAAAAA

\- Retráctate! -advirtió Korra-

\- NO!

\- Chicos, basta!

\- QUE TE RETRAAACTEEES!

\- QUE NOOOO!

\- CHICOS!

\- MUERE ENTONCEEEES MARICOOOOOON! -Korra embiste a Bolin con fuerza y ambos caen encima de la mesa de vidrio y la quiebran por completo, entonces la morena comenzó a golpear salvajemente al ojos verdes-

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH QUÍTENMELAAAAA

\- AHÍ VOY BOLIN! -grita Mako antes de lanzarse a la pelea. Tres segundos después, ya se estaban matando a golpes-

Iroh y Asami se vieron las caras con desgano.

\- Mira Iroh no aprendieron nada!

\- AAAAAAHHHHH EN EL CLÍTORIS NOOOOO -gritó Mako-

\- No importa ya aprenderán. -responde Iroh-

Entonces Iroh mira a Asami con una sonrisa y toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella. La chica se sonroja.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado o algo? -ella lo mira con una sonrisa coqueta y responde-

\- Está bien.

Con eso ambos salen del apartamento, ignorando todo el bullicio que se escuchaba dentro del mismo y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. En ese instante un hacha sale volando y se clava en la puerta un segundo después que salieran.

\- NOOO TIEEEENEEES PUNTERRÍIIA IMBEEEECIIIILLLL! MUEEEREEEEEE

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Y el desastre continuó por horas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? XP Espero que sí**

**Estos chicos no tienen arreglo verdad? y por cierto ¿Qué shipping apoyan ustedes?**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews por favor!**

**Alguna enseñanza debió dejar este cap, no sé cuál es... pero algo debió enseñar xDDD**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen el fic y siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios, y espero el review de cierta Bitch que me lo debe xD**

**NOTA: Este es el penúltimo cap de la primera temporada de Apartamento 617. Espero les haya gustado. Todos los capítulos que se suban después del capítulo 20 pertenecerán a la segunda temporada.**

**Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Lo que pasa en el Ascensor

**HOLA XP**

**¿Cómo estan? Pues aquí yo trayéndoles el último cap de la primera temporada de esta cosa que les gusta tanto.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por hacer que este fic sea tan leído por el fandom**

**(Por ahí encontré una frasecita del cap pasado vagando por FB xD) Muchas gracias a todos.**

**No les quito más tiempo, lean :D**

* * *

**A-617**

**Final de Temporada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lo que pasa en el Ascensor, Se queda en el Ascensor**

* * *

Era viernes por fin, pero no cualquier viernes, los chicos acababan de cumplir un mes entero desde que se habían mudado al apartamento 617, muchas aventuras tuvieron en ese corto pero sustancioso lapso de tiempo.

No podían más que sentirse felices y totalmente llenos de buen humor, hasta Korra estaba brincando de felicidad por esa fecha tan especial, iban a ir a la universidad con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. No había NADA que pudiera molestarlos...

\- C#Ñ# DE SU P#TA MADREEE! ODIO ESTAS P#TAS ESCALERAAAASSS! -replica Korra como energúmena mientras ella y los demás chicos van bajando hacia la recepción para ir a la uni-

\- Es increíble que desde que estemos aquí el ascensor siga sin funcionar. -dice Asami, luego Bolin toma la palabra-

\- Pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, mis piernas ahora están más fuertes de tanto subir y bajar.

\- Jajajajajaja hablando de subir y bajar... ¿Te gustó nuestra noche salvaje de ayer Asami? -ella lo mira con una sonrisita-

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Espera... ¿Ustedes? -pregunta Korra sorprendida-

\- Sucede que Iroh me rogó encarecidamente que me entregara a él sin contemplaciones y pues como soy una niña buena lo hice.

\- ¡ASAMI, ERES UNA P#TA! -replica Korra y todos ríen. Luego voltea a ver a Mako quien estaba callado- ¿Y tu qué princesita?

\- Qué de qué Machorra mierdera?

\- Qué te sucede?

\- Es solo que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos -responde Mako- chicos, ya tenemos un mes entero viviendo juntos... No creí que llegaramos a durar tanto

\- ¿Y por qué mierda no podríamos durar tanto juntos? -reclama Korra y Iroh comienza a carcajearse-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Pues por ti! -señala a Korra-

\- Yooo!? Si yo soy la que mejor se comporta de todos.

\- No me hagas reír, eres peleonera, criticona, irritante, zalamera, gritona, grosera, irrespetuosa y amas ver a la gente sufrir.

\- Mejor descripción de mi no pudiste dar, amo ver a la gente sufrir -entonces la morena empuja a Iroh y este pega un grito al cielo mientras se va rodando por las escaleras hacia abajo-

\- AAAAAHHHHHHH

\- ¡PÚDRETE MARICOOOON!

\- Oye Korra, no lances por las escaleras así a mi Iroh! -le reclama Asami molesta, antes de abrir sus brazos y lanzarse ella también- ¡Allí voy queridito!

Todos ven aquello espantados.

\- Asami se volvió loca! -exclama Bolin- Uh.. eso me hace pensar... Ahora que Iroh y Asami tienen esa especie de relación abierta, y que yo soy novio de Eska... ¡Solo falta que ustedes dos vuelvan!

Mako y Korra se ven las caras y arrugan el rostro.

\- NO MAMES! QUÉ ASCO BOLIN QUE MIERDA TE PASA! -replica Mako-

\- NO VUELVAS A INSINUARME JUNTO A ESE PELOTUDO ESTÚPIDO DE MAKO!

\- PELOTUDA TU ABUELA WAAAYAAAA! -grita Mako antes de embestir a Korra con fuerza y ambos se caen por las escaleras también-

\- AAAAAHHHH C###ÑÑÑ####!

El único que quedaba allí era Bolin, quien al ver que se quedó solito, razonó para si...

\- Bueno, qué más da? ¡GERÓNIMO! -y se aventó también-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**En La recepción del Forum Apartment...**

* * *

Eska estaba súper relajada desatendiendo su trabajo como siempre mientras leía una revista de actualidad, entonces escucha un alboroto y unos gritos venir de las escaleras, voltea su cuello con suma pereza y observa la escena...

Iroh venía rodando como pelota por las escaleras desde el piso 10 hasta la recepción, al final cayó adolorido al suelo frente al despacho de la morena.

\- No me pasó nada, estoy bien -dijo el chico sumamente mareado, segundos después, Asami quien venía rodando por las escaleras le cae encima- AAAAAHHHH SANTOOO CRIIIISSTOOOO MI COXIS!

\- Uff no sentí nada! -dice Asami con una sonrisa luego de aplastar a Iroh- que bueno que tienes esas nachitas infladas tuyas.

Eska soltó la revista y se puso a ver la escena, esto sin duda era más divertido.

Segundos después comenzaron a escucharse más gritos.

\- MUEEEEREEETEEEEE MAAAARRRIIIICOOOOONNNNN

\- MACHORRA DE LA MIEEEERDAAAAA! AAAAHHHH -Mako y Korra venían rodando juntos por las escaleras y sin más aplastaron a Asami y Iroh-

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH QUE DOLOOOORRR... QUE AGONIIIIAAAAA! -grita Iroh con desdén y desesperación-

\- BAAALAAA DEEE BOOOLIIIINNNN! -grita el ojos verdes al venirse también sobre los chicos formando una montaña humana, todos aplastando al pobre maestro fuego-

\- AAAUUUCCCHHHH... ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS! ¡VEO LA LUZ! ¡ABUELA MAI ME REENCONTRARÉ CONTIGO EN EL HADES!

\- AY IROH NO SEAS LLORÓN, SOLO SON 230 KILOS... ¡AGUANTA! -replica Korra molesta mientras se ponía de pie-

\- Oigan chicos, -interrumpe Eska- esa modalidad para bajar las escaleras es interesante, la próxima vez incorporen cuchillos filosos a la rutina-

\- EEESSSKAAAA! -grita el ojos verdes emocionado antes de ir a besarle la punta de la nariz a la aburrida morena-

\- Demasiados cariñitos por hoy pato tortuga, me haces sonrojar -dijo totalmente serena y con su mejor cara de piedra-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Comienzo a pensar que esa chica no tiene sentimientos

* * *

\- CUUUUUUAAAAAANNNDDOOOO MIERDA VAN A ARREGLAR EL P#TO ASCENSOR!? LLEVAMOS UN MES EN ESTE MALDITO EDIFICIO Y NO PODEMOS ANDAR SUBIENDO COMO 30 PISOS TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS! -reclama Korra molestísima, en eso aparece el botones Desna con unos sujetos de mantenimiento-

\- De hecho, acaban de llegar los que van a arreglar el ascensor -en eso uno de los sujetos vestidos de amarillo le entrega una tarjeta a Korra-

\- Inversiones Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser. Llámenos hoy y le responderemos en seis meses! -Korra levanta la ceja y los mira con su mejor cara de WTF al igual que el resto-

\- Y justamente hoy se cumplen 6 meses desde que los llamamos a arreglar el Ascensor... ¡Son TAN profesionales! -sonríe Desna-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

¿Quieres hablar de profesionalismo? ¡Hablemos de profesionalismo! Soy tan profesional que una vez me llevé un libro de la biblioteca, cuando eso la bibliotecaria tenía 65 años... Ya no está con nosotros... Murió a los 80! Y se me sigue olvidando devolver el p#to libro jejejeje

* * *

\- Oh miren... Ya está listo -dijo el hombre de mantenimiento haciendo que el elevador volviera a la vida- solo hacía falta conectar un par de cables

\- Jejejeje... ¿No es gracioso? -rió Desna. Korra le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras comenzaba a temblar de la ira, Mako tuvo que agarrarla de los brazos para que no cometiera una locura-

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo tuve que partirme el culo subiendo todos esos pisos a diario PORQUE EL MALDITO ASCENSOR NECESITABA QUE LE CONECTARAN UNOS SIMPLES CABLES? ¡YO LO MATOOOOOO!

\- Korra cálmate... respira... Piensa en los niños que se viola la iglesia católica! -dice Mako-

\- Uff... Ya me siento mejor -exclama la morena más relajada- Pero igual es un abuso lo que hicieron Mako! -reclama- es más, por toda esta mierda que me hicieron pasar, yo seré la primera que suba en el ascensor... -uno de mantenimiento intentó detenerla-

\- Pero señorita, todavía no lo hemos probado, es mejor que...

\- QQQQUUUUUEEEEE SSSEEEEEREEEEE LAAAAA PRRIIIMMMEERRAAA EEEEN MONTAAARME NOOOJ###DAAAAA!

\- AAAHHHH -gritó como niña asustada mientras se apartaba del camino. Korra toda envalentonada se subió al ascensor y miró al resto de los chicos-

\- Oye Mako, creo que deberías ir con ella -dice Iroh-

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE IR YO?

\- Porque sería un maldito cliché y pues es lo mejor que este fic de mierda puede ofrecer

\- Pues yo no iré, jum! -dice Mako infantil mientras se cruza de brazos, Asami tuerce los ojos y arrancándole la bufanda del cuello al cejas arqueadas la arroja dentro del ascensor-

\- AAAHHH BUUFIII! -grita dramático mientras entra al elevador a recoger la bufanda, en ese momento las puertas se cierran-

Mako recoge su bufanda y se la acomoda nuevamente mientras el elevador comienza a subir. El chico observa el rostro maligno de Korra.

\- ¿Cual es el objeto de subirte de primera en el ascensor? El hombre te advirtió que estaba en periodo de prueba, que tal si...?

En ese momento un sonido chirriante se escuchó en la cabina del ascensor, las luces parpadearon por unos segundos y este se detuvo en seco. Mako se da un facepalm supremo...

\- ...Se tranca?

\- Mierda -exclama Korra mientras se zoba la barriga-

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Y como puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡NOS QUEDAMOS ENCERRADOS EN EL ASCENSOR!

\- Deja de gritar maldición, me estoy sintiendo mal del estómago, me comí unos spaguetis podridos que estaban en la nevera y ahora tengo gases -dice la morena- Uufff... allí se viene uno graaaaandeee

\- No no no no no no... Espera...!

\- ABRAN LAS COMPUERTAS TRASERAS QUE SE VIENE UN HURACAAAAAAN! -grita la morena excitada-

Mako terminó con un tic en el ojo cuando escuchó el crujir del estómago de la morena, de pronto todo se llenó de un olor putrefacto.

\- Oh seeeehhh... -dijo ella con satisfacción. A Mako le lloraron los ojos y salió corriendo a la puerta golpeándola sin cesar-

\- AAAAAHHH SAAAQUEEENMEEE DE AQUIIII... NOOO MEEE DEJEN AQUÍ CON FIONAAAA AAAAHHHH!

Mientras tanto Eska y Desna estaban totalmente callados y serenos en la recepción cuando comenzaron a escuchar gritos lejanos por ayuda. Desna fue el primero en darse cuenta.

\- Oyes eso?

\- Seeh -respondió Eska con desgano-

\- Suena como que hay gente atrapada en el ascensor!

\- Seeh...

\- OMG! Korra y Mako están en el ascensor!

\- Seeh...

\- ¿Los ayudamos?

\- Naaah... -Desna ve sonriente a su hermana y ambos vuelven a lo suyo super relajados-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami estaba sentada leyendo un libro en el salón de descanso cuando Iroh aparece sentándose frente a ella y mirándola de forma pervertida. La bella de ojos verdes contempló confundida al maestro fuego.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh no nada... Solo que ahora que eres oficialmente mi Bitch, entiéndase, amiga con derechos, es momento de establecer las reglas y condiciones de nuestra recién estrenada relación... ¡Dile hola a la constitución del Irohsami!

La chica ve aburrida como Iroh saca el documento y lo pone en la mesa, no se veía muy legal que digamos.

\- Escribiste un reglamento en una servilleta usada?

\- No! Escribí un CONTRATO de noviazgo en una servilleta usada! -corrige- Además es totalmente viable, Lo hizo Sheldon Cooper en un capítulo de The Big Bang Theory

\- Oye Iroh, no podemos solo amarnos y ya? -dice atosigada-

\- Obvio no, hay que sentar las bases de nuestra relación para que no hayan confusiones luego, comienzo leyéndote la carta de compromiso. -Con eso Iroh agarra la servilleta usada y comienza a leer y decir- "Yo, Asami Sato, declaro que a partir de ahora soy la perra de Iroh en las buenas y en las malas. Le daré sexo sucio cada vez que me lo pida aunque esté exhausta o en mis días. No me pondré celosa cuando él me aparte para seguir a otros culitos y de ninguna manera objetaré nada cuando el me proponga hacer un quinteto, sexteto o centeto. Me entrego completamente a él para complacerlo infinitamente, descuidando todo lo demás que ya no importa. Como perra de Iroh mi único propósito en la vida es satisfacerlo amorosa y sexualmente." -Finalizó Iroh con una sonrisa- En fin que tal? Bastante razonable no? ¡Ahora firma, firma!

\- Te faltó poner que debo hacerte una estatua hecha de gomita y caer a adorarla todos los días!

\- Uuuhhh... Suena bien, deja lo anoto!

\- No voy a firmar nada! -reclama molesta-

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque en nuestra relación no solo puede ser uno el beneficiado, tiene que haber igualdad de condiciones. Estamos en el siglo 21, no debería ya existir relaciones en las cuales uno de los miembros subyugue al otro.

En ese momento aparece Eska montada sobre la espalda de Bolin mientras lo azotaba con una vara.

\- Muévete Pato tortuga, quiero ser la primera en la fila para el baño de mujeres ¡MUEVETEEEE!

\- Ay linda.. p-pero estoy algo cansado, me duele la espalda, podrías solo cami...

\- NOOOO! ERES MI ESCLAVO Y DEBES HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA GRRRRR!

Asami queda en blanco al ver aquello y Iroh le sonríe de medio lado.

\- Ok ellos no cuentan, y ahora será mejor que te deshagas de esa servilleta rayada y trates de ofrecer algo mejor a nuestra relación. ¿Entendido?

\- Ok -dijo apenado mientras observaba a Asami marcharse- Oye... -la llama- ¿Pero al menos podemos reconsiderar lo de la estatua de gomita?

\- NOOOOOOO! -le gritó antes de salir. Iroh solo baja la cabeza derrotado-

\- Diablos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**Con Mako y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Nunca confié en este ascensor de mierda... -replica la molesta Korra quien se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la cabina con Mako frente suyo usando una máscara de oxígeno-

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunta Mako-

\- PUES ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! -le grita a lo que Mako va e intenta meter sus dedos en la ranura de la puerta para abrirla pero no puede, Korra suspira y rueda los ojos y dándole un empujón a Mako lo saca del camino con tanta fuerza que este se golpea de la pared y cae al suelo y dice-

\- ¡Quítate del medio florecita! Te mostraré como se hace -con eso la morena mete sus fuertes manos en la ranura e intenta tirar de la puerta pero entonces saca la mano en un gemido de dolor y replica- C#Ñ# ME ROMPÍ UNA UÑA...

\- ¿Y yo soy la florecita? -dijo Mako con sarcasmo-

\- Oye niño lindo ¿Por qué no usas una de tus cabezas y piensas en algo que nos saque de aquí-

\- Está bien a ver... -pensó unos segundos y luego, cuando se le encendió el foco dijo- ¿Que tal si usas tu agua control para ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

\- ¿Agua control? ACASO VES ALGO DE AGUA AQUÍ TARADO!? -le grita-

\- Bueno yo tengo muchas ganas de orinar..

\- NO VOY A HACER ORINE CONTROL!

\- Ok ok cálmate, solo fue una broma...

\- ¿Por qué no usas tu fascinante fuego control para sacarnos? -propone Korra ya algo exasperada-

\- ¿FUEGO CONTROL? ¿EN UNA HABITACIÓN DE ASCENSOR CERRADA? ¡PIENSAS ROSTIZARNOS O QUÉ!? -Korra se saborea un poco y dice en una voz algo sádica-

\- Yo creo que la carne humana debe ser deliciosa, un poquito de adobo, salsa inglesa y listo! Yummy... te comería pero estás muy flaquito, primero te engordaría! -le dice mientras lo mira con deseo, el pobre Mako se pega de la esquina y traga saliva nervioso-

\- Ok temo por mi vida... ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo me tocó quedarme encerrado aquí contigo?

\- Bueno a mi no me vuelve loca la idea de estar encerrado aquí contigo! -le refuta- pasar tanto tiempo contigo podría hacerme ver más femenina

\- Y tú podrías enseñarme a ser más masculino! -le contesta él, entonces ambos se miran a los ojos y estallan en risas, se deslizaron en la pared y sentaron en el suelo del ascensor uno junto al otro-

\- Eres un estúpido maricón Mako

\- Y tú una negra india de mierda -dicen ambos entre risas-

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos rescate, no? ¿Mientras tanto que hacemos? -Mako la mira con una sonrisa y le pregunta-

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

\- Ay no deja tu maricura! -dicho esto ambos estallan en risas otra vez-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y ENTONCES EL ESPÍRITU SANTO ME TOMÓ Y COMENZÓ A DARME SACUDIDAS, PARA ARRIBA Y PARA ABAJO, SALPICÁNDOME CON SU LÍQUIDO BLANCO BENDITO... Y SENTÍ COMO EL SEEEEÑOOOORRR ESTÁBA DENTRO DE MI PIEL... Y YO "OOOHH SEEEHH YYEEAAHH" -decía Jinora inspirada en una de sus predicas públicas en los pasillos. En eso se le acerca Iroh-

\- Oye Jinora, pss... psss... PSSSSS

\- QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!? NO VES QUE PREDICO LA PALABRA DE DIOS!?

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa cuando estás a mitad de tu porno religioso, pero necesito de tu ayuda urgente con algo.

\- No hago milagros! -dice mientras lo ve de pies a cabeza-

\- No no es eso, es que solamente quería saber tu opinión de chica sobre algo... ¿Eres una chica no? -Jinora le clava una mirada aburrida-

\- No, Iroh... Soy la bestia salvaje de 7 cabezas que aparece en el libro de Revelación.

Iroh queda en blanco...

\- POR SU PUESTO QUE SOY UNA CHICA IDIOTA!

\- Ok ok no te perrifiques. El problema es este, acabo de entrar en una relación inmoral y totalmente degradante con Asami pero no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar dentro de la relación para hacer que funcione, estoy más confundido que Mako en el libro 2! -dice con desespero- Ayúdame a hacer algo bueno por Asami para que se contente conmigo otra vez siiiiii!?

\- Y qué si no quiero ayudarte?

\- Entonces serías una bestia de 7 cabezas muy descortés! -bufó-

\- No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que te ayude verdad?

\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a predicar la palabra!

\- NOOOOO Gracias, vamos a hacer la cosa.

\- GRACIAS JINORA, TE AMO! -dice emocionado mientras la besa en la mejilla con frenesí, en ese momento aparece Asami caminando por allí y los ve en aquel acto-

\- AHORA ME ENGAÑAS MALDITO!? Y CON LA FANÁTICA RELIGIOSA ESA!?

\- ASAMI! NO ES LO QUE PARECEEEE!

\- VETE A LA MIERDA IROH! -dice molesta mientras se va enojada y el maestro fuego se va tras ella-

\- ESPERA... DÉJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin estaba empujando un gran carruaje imperial lleno de flores espinosas y con una calavera azul pintada. Eska iba montada en el carruaje con un látigo en sus manos y con aquel espectáculo iban caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. Todos se le quedaban viendo raro.

Bolin detuvo el carruaje muy cansado mientras respiraba acelerado. Entonces sacó de su chaqueta una flauta y comenzó a tocarla super mal creando un ruido ensordecente y luego sacó un pergamino.

\- Subditos y Subditas, su reina Eska y su peón Bolin están aquí. Inclínense ante ella o quemará esta institución del mal.

\- Pero ella no es maestra fuego. -dijo un estudiante-

\- ¡LA QUEMARÉ CON FÓSFOROS IDIOTA! -gritó Eska. En eso Bolin se acerca a su novia con ojitos llorosos de anime y le dijo-

\- Oye linda, ya he empujado este carruaje por 6 horas... ¿Podríamos intercambiar como lo prometiste antes?

\- NO!

\- WAAAAAHHH PORR QUEEEE!?

\- Porque el papá de Lin es un hombre llamado Kanto, un hombre agradable, pero no funcionaron las cosas entre él y Toph...

Bolin se queda en blanco.

\- Hmmm... Ok!

* * *

**Confesionario: Eska**

Este momento random es traído a ustedes por Nickelodeon, cuyo lema es "Muerte a la negra, Vida a la Esponja"

* * *

\- Oye Eska que es ese sonido? -pregunta Bolin inquieto al escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenir de aquel pasillo-

\- Son las voces en mi cabeza Bolin, ignóralas, igual que yo lo hago

\- Creo que viene de aquel salón ¡Ven acompáñame! -dice el ojos verdes mientras toma de la mano a Eska y ambos corren hacia aquel salón desde donde los sonidos se hacían más audibles-

\- OOOHHH SEEEEEHHH... SEEEEEEEHHHH ASÍ ASÍ... DURO... DUUUROOOOOO!

Bolin abre la puerta de una patada y queda en blanco por lo que ve...

\- OOHHH TENZIN! ERES UN REY, ERES UN DIOS! -gritaba la directora Lin mientras ella estaba besando con locura al calvo pervertido sobre el escritorio, y había alguien más-

\- VAMOS VIEJA DE MIERDA! ¡CHÚPAMELA! -gritó Chucky con insistencia-

La mandíbula de Bolin cayó al subsuelo.

\- QUUUUEEEE ES ESTOOO DIOOOS MIOOO AAAAHHHH

Eska por su parte se mostró super relajada, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto con flash..

\- ¡Lo sabía! Alguien me debe 50 dólares.

\- ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -dice Lin horrorizada-

\- ¡CHÚPAMELA!

\- CAAAAALLLAAAATEEEE CHUUUCKKKYYY NOOO VEEEES QUEEE NOSS DESCUBRIEEERONNNN!

\- Me vale mierda, quiero que me la chupen! -exigió el muñeco-

\- Profesor... pero... ¿USTED!? ¿CÓMO VA A SER!? -dijo Bolin de manera dramática mientras comenzaba a sobreactuar- Yo siempre lo vi como un héroe, un modelo a seguir, como un... Naah a quién engaño!

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son pareja?

\- ¿Pareja? jajajajajajajaja pff... Las parejas no se cogen tanto! -rió Tenzin-

\- Pero yo pensé que lo odiaba!

\- LO ODIO! LA TIENE PEQUEÑA Y DE PASO ARRUGADA! -replica Lin- Tiene que tomarse como 300 frascos de viagra para que medio se le pare

\- ¿ENTONCES PORQUEEEE MIEEERRRDAAAA TIRAS CONMIGOOO!? -gritó Tenzin molesto-

\- PORQUE TENGO 60 AÑOS Y ESTOY EXCITADA C#Ñ#! NECESITABA UN VIEJO BABOSO QUE ME SATISFACIERA, PERO HASTA CHUCKY LA TIENE MÁS LARGA

\- Si, pero nadie me la chupa -dice tristongo-

Bolin observa incómodo como se empieza a formar una discusión entre esos tres y luego dice a Eska.

\- Sabes qué? Cargarte en el carruaje por horas ahora no parece tan malo

\- Sabía que entrarías en razón Pato Tortuga, vamos, tienes que cargarme por 18 horas más!

Con eso los chicos se alejan de ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En el ascensor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y entonces corrimos tan rápido como pudimos y logramos escapar de los matones, ¿recuerdas eso? -reía Mako a carcajadas junto a Korra mientras contaba aquella anécdota, parecía que estaban pasando un buen rato juntos-

\- jajajajajaja claro que lo recuerdo, el tipo puso fotos de nosotros por toda la ciudad jajajajaja -carcajea Korra hasta que ambos dejaron de reír y limpiaron las lágrimas en sus ojos- Eran buenos tiempos supongo...

Un silencio algo largo se genera entre ambos. Hasta que Korra dice...

\- Eran lindos esos tiempos ¿No?

\- Claro que sí

\- Oye Mako... ¿Por qué rompimos tú y yo en primer lugar? -le pregunta en un tono algo más serio-

\- Tú me abofeteaste y dijiste que era una persona horrible... -dice él un poco traumado, Korra chasquea la lengua y relajada dice-

\- Debió haber un buen motivo para que lo hiciera

\- SOLO PORQUE LE DÍ LA HORA A UNA CHICA QUE ME LA PIDIÓ! -replica él con frustración-

\- Y tenía razón, te merecías esa cachetada -ríe Korra- tal vez no te merecías lo de ser horrible persona, pero definitivamente te merecías la cachetada

\- ME AFLOJASTE UNA MUELA!

\- ¿Si? Bueno tengo la mano pesada... siento eso -admite-

\- ¿Oye... qué nos pasó? -pregunta Mako sumergido en el tema, al igual que la morena-

\- No lo sé, es que siempre andábamos peleando por todo, tal vez no estamos hechos para estar juntos... ¡Hasta Taylor Swift sabe mantener una relación por más tiempo! -dice horrorizada-

\- O tal vez no nos estábamos esforzando -completa Mako mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella le devolvía su mirada-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tal vez si hubiésemos tratado de ser un poquito más maduros y comprensivos... no lo sé... seguiríamos juntos.. ¿No? -Korra desvía la mirada de él y ve al frente por un momento, quería como decir algo, pero no se atrevía... eventualmente sólo lo soltó-

\- Oye Mako... Supongamos que yo un día, me frustrara y perdiera totalmente la razón y te preguntara si... podríamos volver a intentarlo... ¿Qué dirías? -Mako la mira a los ojos y responde-

\- Pues creo que me aprovecharía de tu locura y... te diría que por mi está bien... -Korra sonríe- Oye... entonces... ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? ¿tú y yo otra vez?

\- No lo sé... es que... -decía confundida- no quiero perder la relación que tenemos ahora, quiero decir... me encanta insultarte, golpearte y aprovechar cualquier momento para hacerte sentir inferior... si fuéramos pareja creo que tendría que dejar de tratarte así... -Mako sonríe y poniendo su mano sobre Korra, sonrojándola un poco, le dice-

\- No tienes que dejar de hacerlo sino quieres... Pero, ¿No te molestarías cuando yo olvide siempre las fechas importantes como los aniversarios y toda esa mierda que nunca recuerdo? -Korra ríe tontamente, parecía enamorada-

\- No me molestaría, ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo nunca... ¿Entonces? ¿Estamos juntos otra vez?

\- Dejemos que este beso mal dado y con lengua lo decida -inmediatamente el ojos dorados tomó cariñosamente la mejilla de la morena y se acerca a ella plantándole, para luego decirle- ¡ABRE LA BOCA!

Korra la abre, Mako la abre y ambos se metieron la lengua hasta las amígdalas y comenzaron a hacer que vibrara en sus gargantas, comenzó a escucharse como si hicieran gárgaras con saliva, era asqueroso. Pero luego de un rato, el beso terminó. Ella lo miró encantada y dijo.

\- Definitivamente estamos juntos de nuevo maric#n de mierda!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinora y Iroh aparecieron vestidos de árboles en los pasillos de la universidad, tenían muchas hojas pegadas a sus cuerpos y miraban con binoculares a Asami quien estaba a unos metros sentada en el patio del centro de estudios.

\- Estos disfraces son terribles, aquí no hay árboles, nadie se comerá ese cuento

En ese momento Iroh siente que su pierna se humedece y cuando voltea observa que un perro lo estaba orinando.

\- Ok, solo ese perro tonto se lo cree.

\- Mira allí está Asami y está sola...

\- Ajá? -dijo Iroh emocionado-

\- Solo acércate a ella y...

\- Ajaaa!?

\- Cántale!

\- Ahhh!? -replicó confundido y decepcionado-

\- Hazme caso, las mujeres aman los musicales, en especial los que sirven para alabar a Dios... Por ejemplo te puedo recomendar una canción que empieza así... "OOOOHHH SEEEEÑOOOORRRRR... TEEEEE ALLLAAAAABOOOOOOO, DEEEERRAAAAMAAAA SOOOBREEEE MIIII VAAAAAA..."

\- Oye Wei mira, un árbol que canta! -dijo uno de los gemelos apareciéndose en la escena con su hermano-

\- Oh... tienes razón... ¡Canta!

\- ¿CUANDO HAS VISTO UN ÁRBOL QUE CANTE? ¿ESTÁS IDIOTA O QUÉ? ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ PECADORES, QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE...!

\- Me dan ganas de alabar a Dios! -dijo el gemelo impresionado por aquel milagro-

\- EXCUSE ME, WHAT? -dice Jinora con un tic en el ojo- Quiero decir... Siiii, soy un árbol que canta. PÓNGANSE A ALABAR A DIOS PERO YAAAAA!

\- AAAAHHHHH EL ÁRBOL ME GRITÓ! CORRE WEI CORRE!

\- AHÍ VOY WING!

\- VUELVAN AQUÍ PEDAZOS DE... ¿En qué estábamos Iroh? -dice super relajada al maestro fuego quien cada vez se sentía más intimidado-

\- Creo que no fue tan buena idea pedirte ayuda a ti... ¿Qué es eso de cantarle? A las chicas no les gusta eso!

\- CÁNTA PARA MI BOLIN! MUEEEVETEEEEE! -se escuchó la voz de Eska gritar a lo lejos-

\- AAAAYUUUUDAAAAA

\- Ok, ellos no cuentan, son extraños -corrige Iroh-

\- Solo ve y ya! -dice Jinora mientras empuja al maestro fuego y lo lanza contra Asami quien leía un libro, ella lo mira extrañada-

\- Ah.. Hola Iroh

\- Hola Asami... ehmm...

\- ¿Por qué estás vestido de árbol?

\- No estoy vestido de... Ok si lo estoy. -Entonces se sienta a su lado- Oye solo quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, no quiero que te enojes.

\- Iroh es que... -suspira ella- me gustas, de verdad... Pero a veces eres tan inmaduro que no se si salgo con un hombre o con un niño..

\- Wiiiii Wiiiii Raaaan Raaaan Chuu Chuuu Aaaarrhhh -decía Iroh mientras jugaba distraído con un carrito de plástico, entonces se detiene al ver que Asami le mira de muerte y arroja el carrito lejos- ¿De que hablas? YO SOY UN MACHO! Soy tan macho que mis bigotes tienen que depilarse sus propios bigotes

\- Lindo, he visto más vellos pegados a mi almohada que los que he visto en el resto de tu cuerpo.

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

No vayan a creer eso, ¡SON MENTIRAS! ¡MENTIIIIRRAAAAASSSS!

* * *

\- Es que, quiero que esto funcione Asami pero no sé como estar en una relación -confiesa Iroh- la mayor parte de mi tiempo he sido libre, sin ninguna atadura, pero ahora que he encontrado una chica que realmente me gusta no quiero arruinarlo para luego tener que pasar la mitad de un capítulo contándole mi historia a un príncipe idiota mientras comentamos las escenas con nuestras chibi caritas!

Asami queda en blanco.

\- Porque habrías de...?

\- Ignora eso sí?

\- Escucha Iroh -dice Asami- Sé que es difícil, yo tampoco se muy bien estar en una relación, pero podemos intentarlo. Solo dime una cosa ¿Me amas? -Iroh la mira fijamente, enloquecido por su belleza y dice-

\- Te amo más que nada en el mundo, eres lo más preciado para mi, no importa cuan forzada se vea esta escena, nunca he amado tanto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mamá que me dió la vida, te amo más a ti aunque seas una completa desconocida y NUNCA NADIE ME HARÁ QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI!

\- Entonces bésame cariño! -con eso Asami abre su boca y saca su lengua, Iroh hace lo mismo pero este un poco más excitado hace que su lengua vibre fuera de su boca, estaban a punto de darse un asqueroso beso, pero entonces pasó el sexy equipo de porristas frente a ellos con sus mini faldas, piernas formadas, grandes pechos y abrazándose todas como lesbianas desesperadas.

Iroh le puso la mano en la cara a Asami y la empujó hacia atrás tirándola de espaldas al suelo, entonces se llevó sus manos a la boca y se puso a silbar emocionado a las porristas.

\- FIIIIIIUUUUU FIIIIIIIUUUUU! ¡ESO SÍ ESTÁ RICO! ¡TANTA CARNE Y YO CON HAMBRE! ¡TANTAS CURVAS Y YO SIN FRENOS! ¡LAS AMO CHICAS, LAS AMO MÁS QUE A MI MADREEEEE! -gritó con desenfreno. Asami se levantó y lo abofeteó suavemente-

\- Es todo Iroh, tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos... ¡VETE CON JINORA!

\- ¿Yo qué? -se preguntó extrañada la predicadora al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos-

\- NOOOOOOOO... ESPERAAAAA! NO TE VAYAS... WAAAAAAHHHH -gritó Iroh mientras se arrojaba al suelo y se agarraba de los tobillos de Asami al momento que ella intentaba caminar y arrastraba al maestro fuego- PERDOOOONAMEEEE NO QUISE FANTASEAR UNA ORGÍA DE PORRISTAS CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS A PUNTO DE BESARNOS! LO SIENTOOOOO!

\- Suéltame Iroh, vete con tus porristas, o a chupársela a Chucky, haz algo productivo con tu vida pero olvídate de mi...!

\- NO, NO TE VAYAS, TE HARÉ UNA ESTÁTUA DE GOMITA!

\- A LA MIERDA CON LAS ESTÁTUTAS, ¡SUÉLTAME! -dice molesta antes de empujar su cabeza con el pie liberándose de su agarre, sin más comenzó a marcharse mientras Iroh quedaba en el suelo, humillado y pisoteado, sin fuerzas y sin otras herramientas que atrajeran a Asami a él-

Claro... eso aparte de...

\- No te vayas, mi amoooooor -comenzó Iroh a cantar de repente, Asami se detuvo en seco al oír esa voz masculina- No puedo vivir sin tiiiiiiiii... Me suda el interioooooor... ¿Qué rima con 'Sin Tiiiiiiiiiii'?

\- Iroh! -dice ella sorprendida y algo conmovida, se llevó las manos a su pecho mientras Iroh se ponía de pie sin dejar de serenatear a Asami-

\- No ves que arrepentido estooooooy, Soy un gran idiota bien lo séeeeee, Eres mi Gabriela yo tu Troooooy, No dejemos las cosas asíiiiiii...

\- Oh Iroh de mi vidaaaa -cantó Asami mientras tomaba su mano uniéndose al ridículo musical improvisado- eres más Awkward que un lemon de abuelos... Pero así te quiero yooooo... Se me sonroja la vaginaaaa

Entonces unieron sus voces en un gran y hermoso coro. Las multitudes se estaban congregando para escucharlos.

\- NUEEEESTROOOO AMOOOOOORRRR ES INSUPERAAAAABLEEEEEE, COMO LA COMEZÓOOOON, TAAAAAAANNNN REPLETOOOO COMO EL TRÁFICOOOOOOOO, TEEEEE AMOOOOO MÁAAAAAS QUE ESTAR EN PRIMERA FIIIIILAAAAA CUUUAAAANDOOOO OCURRE UN ACCIDENTE DE TRAAAAAANSITOOOOOO!

Los gemelos eran de los que veían más conmovidos aquella escena, Wei se limpió sus lágrimas tirando de la corbata de Varrick a su lado y Wing se sacudió la nariz con fuerza luego.

\- Oh Asami

\- Oh Iroh -suspiran ambos-

\- Olvídate de la constitución del Irohsami... ¿Quieres ser mi perra liberal y ya?

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que tardar tanto? -con eso Asami saltó sobre Iroh y él la atajó. La chica amarró sus piernas a la cintura de su bitch y comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Toda la gente que estaba reunida en la universidad comenzó a aplaudir emocionado y los gemelos afeminadamente comenzaron a lanzar pétalos de rosa a la pareja-

\- EXCELSO! EXCELSO! -gritaba Varrick entre lágrimas- ESTO ES MÁS CURSI QUE UN BATIDO DE PONIS AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS... ME HICIERON LLORAR MÁS QUE CON HACHICKO! WAAAAHHH...

\- Viva la pareja! -gritaban mientras los chicos no dejaban de besarse-

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Jinora de repente sosteniendo un cartel que decía "I LOVE JESUS"- DEJEN DE ANDARSE BESAAAANDO PECADOOORES DEL INFIEEERNOOOO! ACEPTEN AL SEÑOR MEEEJOOR... ACÉPTENLO Y ÉL... -en ese momento un cable de metal se amarró de la cintura de Jinora y de un tirón fue lanzada a los brazos de los gemelos quienes habían disparado el cable. Ellos la miraron con una sonrisa y sus profundos ojos verdes, tan idénticos. Jinora se sonrojó de inmediato-

\- No arruines el momento -dijo Wei-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Reviews del tipo "Ahhhhh Jinora/Gemelos que lindoooo" en camino, lo presiento. P#to fandom predecible

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mas Tarde en el Ascensor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Korra estaban tirados en el suelo del ascensor mirando al techo, casi con los ojos blancos.

\- TEEENGO HAAAAMBRE C###ÑOOO! SAQUENNOS DE ESTA MIEEEERDAAAAA! -gritó Mako desesperado, Korra lo mira sorprendida y dice-

\- Wow, tus gritos están mejorando... Solo engrosa la voz, maricón! Ya te pareces a TrueProta, jod#damente sexy hasta que le sale la vocesita jajajajajajaja

\- Ja já...

\- Y tú cálmate, ya te llegará la comida -dice Korra mientras acaricia el estómago de Mako que no dejaba de chirriar-

De pronto se escucharon pasos fuera del ascensor. Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y los chicos estaban allí desde las 7 de la mañana... Tal vez estaban delirando, pero entonces la voz de Bolin habló diciendo.

\- Chicos... ¿Están allí dentro?

\- OMG BOLIN! -gritó Mako de un salto poniéndose de pie junto con Korra- QUE ALEGRÍA! Si estamos aquí... Sácanos por favor!

Por el lado de afuera, Bolin, Eska, Asami, Iroh... todos miraron molestos al botones Desna quien parecía relajado.

\- Dejaste a mi hermano y a la cabrona de Korra encerrados ahí TODO EL DÍA!? -gritó el ojos verdes-

\- Ay entiéndeme mano... Intenté varias veces que me saliera lo heroico, pero no me duraba mucho jejeje -respondió el moreno-

\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sacarlos de allí? -pregunta Asami confundida y preocupada-

\- Oh ya sé! -dice Iroh inspirado-

\- ¿EN SERIO!? -preguntan todos con emoción-

\- Siiiiii... Sé exactamente qué hacer cuando una persona está encerrada todo el día en una habitación, o en su defecto, un ascensor... ¡Disney me enseñó eso! -Asami se da un facepalm-

\- Oh no, más musicales no... -una estúpida musiquita de fondo se comenzó a escuchar a medida que Iroh tocaba la puerta del ascensor y decía-

\- Mako? Korra?

\- Dinos Iroh -respondieron ambos-

\- ¿Y SI HACEMOS UN MUÑECOOOO? ¡VENGAN VAMOS A JUGAAAAR! YA NO LOS PUEDO VER JAMÁS, VEN SALGAN YA! PARECE QUE NO ESTÁAAAAAAAN... SOLIAMOS SER AMIGOS, Y YO NO MÁS... NO ENTIENDO LO QUE PASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¿Y SI HACEMOS UN MUÑECO? ¡NO TIENE QUE SER UN MUÑECOOOOO! -cantó eso último con la boca pegada a la ranura del ascensor-

\- IIIIRRROOOHHHH DEJAAAAA DEEEE CAAAANTAAAARRR ESA ESTUUUUUPIDAAAA CANCIÓOOON Y SÁCAAANOS DE AQUÍ NOJ###DAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Korra como energúmena mientras golpeaba la puerta del ascensor-

\- Diablos, pensé que funcionaría -dice tristongo. En eso Varrick y sus gemelos iban pasando por la recepción y vieron a los chicos allí reunidos-

\- ¿Oigan qué hacen todos allí? ¡Denle su espacio personal al pobre ascensor! -replica el moreno millonario-

\- El hermano de mi hermoso Pato Tortuga está encerrado con Korra en ese ascensor de metal...

\- Si tan solo aaaaaalguien supiera metal control y los sacara de allí -dijo Bolin con dramatismo. Los gemelos se quedaron pensativos-

**.**

**Un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato después...**

**.**

\- OH POR DIOS WEI! NOSOTROS SOMOS MAESTROS METAL! -dijo el gemelo con sorpresa dándose cuenta por fiiiin que ellos podían ayudar-

\- ¡ES CIERTO WING! Podemos sacarlos!

Al escuchar eso Iroh detuvo el cronómetro en su reloj y Asami le pregunta.

\- ¿Cuanto?

\- 25 minutos con 13 segundos. -respondió el ojos ámbar-

\- Atrás! -dijeron los gemelos antes de postrarse a la entrada del ascensor y comenzar a ejercer presión sobre el metal con sus manos hasta que la puerta, luego de rechinar muchísimo, finalmente se abrió.

Una música angelical se escuchó mientras que una luz divina alumbró a Mako y Korra quienes estaban todos barbudos, viejos, arrugados y sucios, parecían a Moisés y su esposa.

\- Oh... por fiiin... luego de tantos años de encierro... POR FIIIIINNN -Asami le da un coquito a Mako mientras dice-

\- No estuvieron tantísimo tiempo encerrados, deja de llorar

\- Ouch, ok! -dice el cejas arqueadas antes de quitarse la barba postiza. En eso Korra mira fijamente a Desna y lo fulmina con la mirada-

\- TU! HIJO DE P#TA... YO TE MAAAATOOOO!

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH -gritó en cámara lenta mientras en cámara lenta corría a toda la velocidad que... la cámara lenta le permitía.

Pero como Korra iba a cámara normal lo embistió con fuerza y lo arrojó al suelo mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

\- TOMA ESTO! Y ESTO! Y ESTO OTRO!

\- Korra, no lo golpees... Cálmate! -grita Mako horrorizado antes de meterse en la pelea para tratar de separar a Mako-

Bolin extendió su brazo detrás de la espalda de Asami y ella hizo lo mismo con Iroh. Aquellos chicos vieron la escena con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

\- Y todo vuelve a la normalidad -dice Asami-

\- Hemos vivido tantas experiencias en solo un mes, ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida... -dice Bolin-

\- Y los meses que vienen -continúa Iroh feliz-

\- Los amo chicos -exclama Asami para abrazar a sus amigos-

\- TEEEEEEE MAAAATAAAREEEEEE DESGRACIADOOOOOOO!

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH NO EN LA CARA, NO EN LA CARAAAAA! -gritó Desna-

\- KORRRAAAAA NOOO MATEEES AL BOTOOOONEEESSSS!

Los chicos se separan del abrazo y rompen a reír a carcajadas al ver aquel alboroto.

Los días de hacer desastres en el Forum Apartmen no acababan...

... Apenas habían comenzado.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**XP Bueno espero les haya gustado esta primera temporada ¿Les gustó?**

**La segunda la estaré subiendo a un servidor de pago! ¿Qué creen? Que iba a seguir compartiendo mi talento de a gratis? Jajajajajajaja es broma! xD**

**La subiré por aquí mismo en unos días. Gracias por leer y siempre apoyar mi trabajo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	21. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**YO DE NUEVO! ¿Me extrañaron? xD**

**Pues había prometido que les traería otro especial del fic y ¿Qué mejor especial que el de Navidad?**

**Este no es el primer capítulo de la 2da temporada (Ya en proceso) Sino se trata de un especial no más**

**Igual espero que les guste y como siempre me puedan dejar sus hermosos comentarios.**

**PD. Seeh, cambié mi nickname bitches xD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD...**

_Disclaimer: Este especial navideño es una farsa,_

_Todos los miembros de esta serie odian la navidad_

_(y el mes de Diciembre) y creen que la festividad_

_es una mera fiesta gringa que se basa en el consu-_

_mismo y la superstición. Sin embargo aceptaron_

_hacerlo porque son unos vendidos sin dignidad..._

_y porque les ofrecimos mucho dinero. Los comen-_

_tarios hechos a continuación son irónicos._

_Por favor, interpreten su hipocresía._

* * *

**Capítulo 21: La Navidad del A-617**

* * *

Y finalmente había llegado este mes tan especial y la festividad favorita de todos: NAVIDAD.

Tiempo de compartir, de pasar tiempo en familia y amigos, tiempo de ser felices y disfrutar, de no pensar en tus propias necesidades sino las del otro, en definitiva, llevarse bien con todos.

Los miembros del Apartamento 617 no podían estar más a tono con esa descripción, estaban contagiados de la felicidad navideña y no había absolutamente nada que opacara esa aura de paz y amistad. Todos estaban alegres y se llevaban muy bien.

Iroh estaba dormido sobre el sofá con un periódico abierto sobre su pecho mientras roncaba durísimo. De pronto una de las paredes de la casa se destrozó debido a una especie de explosión que despertó al maestro fuego sobresaltado y arrojó mucho polvo a toda la sala.

\- ¿Qué mierda!? -gritó asustado, de pronto aparece Korra saltando con maestría por el agujero de la pared y corriendo con ropa perteneciente a Mako en sus manos-

\- VEEEEEN AQUÍIIII MARIMACHA DE LA MIERDA! -gritó Mako de pronto apareciendo tras de ella- DEVUÉLVEME MI ROPA C#ÑO!

Iroh observó que su amigo maestro fuego traía puesto el traje de Adán mientras se tapaba con una mano adelante y una atrás. El ojos ámbar se tapa la boca para aguantar las risas.

\- Atrápame si puedes debilucho! -dijo la morena mientras corría por todo al apartamento y Mako como podía la seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo, andaba desnudo por todo el lugar-

Iroh levantó su celular y sacó una foto con flash...

\- Para instagram... "Bolitas navideñas, listas" ¡Enviar! Jejejejeje estás j#dido Mako! -se burló-

\- Korra, basta, no es divertido! -replicó el ojos dorados-

\- PÚDRETE MARICOOOON! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se burló la ojos azules mientras reía a carcajadas, pero entonces por no ver al frente se tropezó muy fuertemente con Bolin quien apareció desde la cocina, ambos se fueron al suelo- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

\- MIS MUSCULOTEEEESSS! -gritó el ojos verdes adolorido cuando Korra lo embiste-

\- MALDICIÓN BOLIN ¿PARA QUE TE ATRAVIESAS!?

\- Bien hecho, espero te hayas roto algo -gruñó Mako mientras se acerca a Korra y le arrebata la ropa de un manotón- DAME ESO!

\- Oye Mako ¿Por qué estás desnudo? -interviene Iroh mientras el chico se pone los pantalones-

\- Pues porque me estaba bañando y la p#ndeja esta se robó mi ropa

\- Debes admitir que fue divertido -carcajea la morena pero entonces recibe una mirada de piedra de parte del cejas arqueadas-

En ese momento llega Asami...

\- Chicos cual es todo este alboroto? No deberían pelear tanto ¡Es navidad! Se supone que debemos llevárnosla bien -regaña, a lo cual los chicos bajan la cabeza apenados- ¡La navidad es hermosa! -dice ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho- tiempo de ser mejores personas y de perdonar las ofensas y errores de otros, inténtenlo de vez en cuando y no se enojen por cualquier cosa

\- Fiiiuxxx... Que bueno que lo dices amor ya que tengo una confesión -dice Iroh en medio de un suspiro-

\- No importa tontito, es navidad, no me voy a molestar.. Dime -sonríe con ternura la bella Sato-

\- Tal vez incendié tu habitación

\- QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó como demente asustando a Iroh quien se escondió detrás de Korra-

\- Wow, que comprensiva jajajajajaja -se burla la morena-

\- ¿CÓMO QUE QUEMASTE MI HABITACIÓN MALDITO!?

\- Bueno es que estaba jugando con una bolita de fuego en tu cuarto y pues, los colores eran tan bonitos que hice más fuego y más fuego... hasta que no pude controlarlo y...

\- YOOO TE MAAATOOOOO GRRRRR -grito Asami mientras embestía a Iroh con fuerza y atravesaban aquella frágil pared

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH MI HOOONOOOORRR!

Mako y Korra se miraron a los ojos un tanto fríos al escuchar la golpiza que se estaban dando esos dos.

\- Bueehh... Compartir golpes también forma parte del espíritu de la navidad -exclama la morena-

\- Eso me recuerda... -Dice Mako divertido antes de tomar el collar de Korra y arrancárselo para luego irse corriendo-

\- AAAHHH... VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESO IMBECIIIILLL GRRRR!

Bolin se levantó del suelo y contempló algo desanimado como todos se correteaban, peleaban y gritaban en aquel apartamento, no pudo más que sentirse algo excluido.

\- ¿Feliz navidad?

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente en Belfire**

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el área de los casilleros conversando mientras que la entera universidad estaba llena de colores y luces navideñas parpadeantes, la música y el ambiente inundaban cada pasillo y espacio de aquel centro de estudios, todos se veían muy animados.

\- ¿A quién te tocó en el intercambio de regalos, Korra? -preguntó Asami-

\- Eso no se dice perra, es secreto -contesta sonriente-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Anoche hicimos un sorteo en el apartamento para el intercambio de regalos. Será algo pequeño entre nosotros, pero creo que es un buen incentivo navideño. Y pues conozco a la persona que me tocó regalar, así que estoy confiada

* * *

\- Yo debo admitir que me gustó la persona que me tocó regalarle en el intercambio -dice Mako mientras guarda sus audífonos en el locker-

\- ¿Ya tienes su regalo? -pregunta Iroh-

\- No, pero aprovecharé que es viernes negro e iré al Market por ofertas

\- Uuuuhhh... Viernes negro? -dice Asami con algo de miedo- no haría eso si fuera tú, saldrás herido o algo peor

\- Yo iré contigo y te defenderé -contestó Korra mientras se ponía del lado de Mako- además yo también tengo que comprar el regalo del o la imbécil que me tocó en el intercambio.

\- Bueno, ya me siento más seguro.

En ese momento aparece Tahno vistiendo sus características ropas negras muuuy darks mientras traía a su novio Huan consigo y ambos se detienen frente al grupo.

\- ¿Cómo se preparan para la navidarks? -dice el fabuloso chico- Huan y yo iremos en un yate a una isladarks del caribe para pasar las navidades comiendo pescado y realizando ritos paganos matacabras demoniacos.

\- Eso promete ser más gay e inquietante que el final de LOK -se burla Korra-

\- Ser gay, no ser gay... ¿Cual es la diferencia? -exclamó Huan como si recitara una poseía- No se trata de embestidas o tijeritas, se trata del amor hipotético de la acción derivada del cariño humano mutuo que se calienta con el ardor de la pasión aunque sea diciembre y nieve a raudales...

Todos lo miraron un cara de WTF, Mako alzó la ceja y exclamó...

\- ¿De qué mierdarks estás hablando?

\- ¡No prestes atención a esos paganodarks! -dijo Tahno a Huan- El final de LOK fue maravilloso, tanta pluma pluma gay me alegró el corazón.

\- NO ME SPOILEEN EL FINAL DE LOK CAR#JO! -grita Bolin con desespero- Además quedé con un grupo de chicos del foro de Avatar que grabaría mis reacciones al ver el final

\- Jajajajajaja ese final te hará vomitar un arcoirís -se burla la morena-

\- UUUWWWW AAAAHHH YIYIPI YAP! -gritó de pronto Tahno mientras hacía movimientos extraños y comenzaba a temblar como demente-

\- ¿Y ahora qué mierda le pasa? -inquirió Mako aburrido, Huan abrazó a su novio para que no temblara tan fuerte mientras decía-

\- Está entrando en trance, él hace eso siempre... La oscuridad lo envuelve y lo cubre con su manto de mortandad infernal... Durante el trance suele decir cosas incomprensibles pero es el dialecto de los santos así que no importa...

\- KIKIRI KIIIII -gritó Tahno- Muaaaaj... Muaaaajj... Chi-Chi Chi-Chi Ruku-Ruku Miaaaau... Muuuuuhhhh Meeeehhhh

\- LLÉVATE A ESE PENDEJO CON COMPLEJO DE ANIMAL DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE LE PARTA SU ESTÚPIDA CARAAAAAA! -gritó Korra como energúmena- GRRRR

\- Cálmate Korra, cuenta hasta 10.000 -dice Asami-

\- Si Korra no te enojes -prosiguió Bolin- además es navidad, se supone que debemos estar felices y contentos... ¡Todos adoran la navidad!

\- OOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAAA NAAAAVIDAAAAAAAADDDD! -gritó Jinora apareciendo de pronto tirándose de los cabellos- ES UNA CELEBRACIÓN PAGANA... PAGAAAANAAAAAA!

\- Ay no, ya empezó Cristo a padecer! -rodó Mako sus ojos-

\- QUÍTATE ESE SOMBREROOO! -grito Jinora mientras de un manotón le tumbó el gorro navideño a Iroh-

\- Oye! -luego Jinora lo tomó de la camisa y replicó-

\- NOOOO CELEEEEBREEEES ESSOOOOO!

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de la navidad? Es una celebración hermosa! -regañó Bolin algo molesto mientras se ponía frente a la predicadora-

\- PAAAGAAANOOO! -gritó como demente mientras corría como loca sin saber que hacer por los pasillos- NOOOO SUELTEN ESOS REGALOS ¡QUÉMEN ESE ARBOLITO! ¡MATEN A SANTA! IMPUROS! IMPUROS TODOS AAARRRGGGHHH -dijo antes de caer desmayada al suelo-

Los chicos se alarmaron grandemente cuando la vieron desplomarse y corrieron hacia ella.

\- OH NO! -exclamó Asami horrorizada, entonces se agachó frente a la inconsciente Jinora y eleva su cabeza con sus brazos mientras la miraba con preocupación... Entonces metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando cinco tickets para la fiesta de Navidad de Central Park exclamó emocionada- ¡CENTRAL PARK, ALLÁ VAMOS!

\- YUUUJUUUU! -gritó el grupo con emoción. Asami dejó tirada a Jinora en el suelo como mierda mientras se iba pegando brinquitos y el resto de los chicos le pasaron por encima a Jinora pisando su estómago y pateando su cuerpo sin siquiera darse cuenta-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Mako aparecen afuera de un centro comercial que permanecía cerrado. Estaba nevando mucho y por eso traían cada uno sus abrigos, se pararon detrás de un grupo de personas y el cejas arqueadas preguntó...

\- Ehm... ¿Aquí termina la fila?

\- Si, guapo -respondió una señora-

\- ¿CÓMO QUE GUAPO VIEJA ESTÚPIDA!? GRRRR -saltó Korra molesta pero el chico la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que cometiera una locura-

\- Cálmate c#ñ# que irritable eres!

\- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE PINCHE PENDEJO INFIEL!

\- Bueno bueno calma, no quise decirle guapo -rectificó la señora- y bueno... ¿Vienen a hacer las compras del viernes negro?

\- Nooooo... Vine a que te folles a mi novio en pleno centro comercial y frente a mi MALDITA IDIOTA!

\- Korra basta! -gritó Mako- No hagas una escenita aquí

\- Oye chico -prosigue la señora- ¿Qué es ese paño rojo de niña que tienes en el cuello amarrado?

Mako agarró un tic en el ojo y se volteó a ver a la señora.

\- Acaso usted... llamó a Bufi... PAÑOO ROJO DE NIÑAAAAA!? ¡ES QUE LA MATOOOOOO! AAAAHHHH! -gritó el cejas arqueadas antes de llevarse a la mujer por el medio y ambos se van al suelo dándose golpes y patadas-

\- SIIII JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DALE! DALE MAKO! PATÉALE EL CULO A ESA MALDITA PERRA! -hizo barras la morena muy excitada por aquella pelea-

De pronto llega la seguridad del centro comercial y separan a Mako y a la señora, esos policías tenían una mirada realmente atemorizante. Observaron a Korra como pidiendo una explicación por el comportamiento de Mako, pero ella se cruza de brazos y dice...

\- No conozco a ese hombre, nunca lo había visto en mi vida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami entró al apartamento sosteniendo un hermoso paquete de regalo envuelto con un hermoso papel color rojo con franjas rosadas y un lazo grande en la tapa. Caminó hacia la mesa y puso el regalo allí para inspeccionar cada detalle y asegurarse de que fuera perfecto.

* * *

**Confesionario Asami**

Creo que mi regalo es el mejor de todos, conozco muy bien a mi amigo secreto y sé que realmente quería tener este obsequio que le compré, me costó conseguirlo, pero creo que ha valido la pena

* * *

En eso Asami escucha unos sonidos extraños que vienen de la sala así que camina hacia ese lugar y observa a Bolin de espaldas manoseando algo que no supo reconocer bien, así que se acercó más y quedó fría cuando vió que Bolin estaba inflando una muñeca... ¡SEXUAL!

\- BOLIN QUE HACEEEESSSS!?

\- AAAAAHHHHHH -gritó apenado al ser sorprendido, tomó a la muñeca inflable y trató de esconderla detrás de él, Asami estaba anonadada-

\- ¿ES UNA TAYLOR SWIFT INFLABLE!?

\- Noooo, claro que nooo...

Sin quererlo, Bolin presionó a la muñeca y esta habló diciendo...

\- I shake it off, I shake it off, Wuhu-hu! -Luego de eso Asami mira acusadora a Bolin-

\- Ok si es una Taylor Swift inflable ¡Pero juro que no es mía! -dice de inmediato el ojos verdes-

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es para el intercambio del amigo secreto, no sabes lo mucho que me costó entrar en esa tienda de juguetes sexuales y pedir la mentada muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué no pediste la Megan Fox inflable entonces?

\- Porque estaba agotada...

\- Oh Harry, no es lo que parece -dice la muñeca- No te estoy engañando con este guapo caballero!

\- ¡CÁLLATE TAYLOR! -grita Bolin para luego mirar a Asami- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

\- No prometo nada y será mejor que te portes bien conmigo ya que manejo información confidencial sobre tus hobbies cuando nadie te ve... ¿Qué pensará Eska de esto si se entera?

\- NO TE ATREVERÍAS!

\- ¿Cómo era que terminaba su número? ¿233 o 232? -preguntó entre risas mientras marcaba el número en su celular-

\- NOOOOO! HARÉ LO QUE SEA PERO NO LE DIGAS!

\- Ok... Entonces serás mi esclavo y harás TODO lo que yo te diga ¿Entendiste?

\- Si...

\- SI MI AMA Y SEÑORA ASAMI! -gritó-

\- AAAAHHHH ¡SÍ MI AMA Y SEÑORA ASAMI! -dijo atemorizado-

\- ARRODÍLLATE!

\- ME ARRODILLO AAAHHHH!

\- Así me gusta Bolin... Así me gusta...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Centro Comercial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Korra estaban haciendo su fila, tenían mucho frío y ya no podían esperar para entrar al recinto, comprar las cosas y devolverse al apartamento, tenían hambre y ganas de dormir, pero no perderían su puesto por nada.

De pronto aparecen Iroh y Eska frente a los chicos sosteniendo dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos...

\- Oh chicos! ¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Qué casualidad! -dice el maestro fuego al verlos- Veníamos a hacer la fila para comprar pero ahora que los vemos aquí supongo que nos guardaron un lugar

\- Sueñas Iroh! -dice Korra- tenemos más de 4 horas soportando el frío y las constantes miradas acosadoras de todo el mundo sobre mi novio... ¡Vete al final de la fila maldito!

\- Te dije que no funcionaría -dijo Eska a Iroh-

\- Espera Korra, tal vez sea buena idea dejar que se queden con nosotros -dijo Mako y ella lo ve extrañado-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso amanerado?

\- Pues que si lo ves desde una buena perspectiva, podemos usar a Iroh y Eska de carnadas de los demás compradores compulsivos violentos y mientras que a ellos los desmadran a golpes, nosotros compramos lo que necesitamos... Todos ganamos!

Korra sonríe.

\- Por fin aportas algo de valor al ecosistema taradito ¡Te debe doler el cráneo luego de pensar tanto!

\- Grrrrrr...

\- En fin Iroh y Eska... Sí pueden quedarse con nosotros en la fila

\- Te dije que funcionaría -le dijo Eska al maestro fuego logrando extrañarlo a sumo grado-

\- Oigan, ya van a abrir las puertas! -dijo un sujeto de la fila y los chicos miraron al frente-

Un guardia de policía alto y fornido estaba parado como una piedra frente al centro comercial, pero entonces toda la gente se vino encima como caballos esperando para entrar al mínimo segundo que abrieran las puertas. El guardia comenzó a sudar y a temblar, sus piernas se volvieron gelatinas al momento que las decenas de personas lo veían como carne fresca.

El timbre de apertura del market sonó y al instante comenzaron a abrirse las puertas, en ese segundo el guardia arrugó y salió corriendo como una niña colegiala gritando con voz aguda.

\- AAAAAHHHH MAAAAMAAAAAA!

En ese momento un gran alboroto se generó a la entrada del centro comercial al momento que todos comenzaron a entrarse a golpes para poder entrar al recinto, esa escena era toda una matanza, más horrible que el subterráneo en las mañanas.

\- VAYAN PRIMERO GALLINAS! -gritó Korra mientras empuja a Iroh y Eska hacia adelante cayendo justo en el epicentro de la golpiza-

\- AAAAHHHH ME DIERON EN EL TUYOCARDIIIOOOO! -gritó Iroh mientras era víctima de los bestiales compradores que seguían entrando como caballos salvajes-

Entonces Mako y Korra sacaron ambos una sombrilla cada uno y abriéndolas de par en par señalaron al frente mientras el chico decía...

\- Lista?

\- Vamos por esas ofertas! -respondió Korra, con eso ambos chicos comienzan a correr hacia la entrada resguardándose por las sombrillas abiertas comenzando a embestir a todo el mundo-

\- THIS IS ESPARRTAAAAA! -grito Mako de forma ridícula mientras comenzaban a embestir a todos y lograr entrar al recinto-

\- QUITENSE DEL MEEEDIOOO CAR###JOOO! -replicó la musculosa morena mientras con sus poderosos brazos empujaba a todos y entraba a la tienda. Los gritos iban y venían por todo el recinto, la gente corría como loca para buscar artículos a bien precio y no tardaron en pelear por ellos. Korra encuentra a Mako y dándole un rifle cargado, dice- A LA SECCIÓN DE ELECTRODOMÉSTICOS!

Con eso ambos corren fuertemente armados por el local.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En El Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami estaba súper relajada reclinada en sobre su cama dentro de su oscuro cuarto con los rollos agarrados en el cabello mientras acariciaba un gato random que producción puso para la escena. Asami parecía una madrastra muuuy malvada

\- Bolincienta... Yujuuu... ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¿En serio tengo que salir así? -contestó la voz de Bolin desde dentro de la habitación-

\- ¡QUE VENGAS DIJE!

Segundos después una pierna gruesa y peluda se asoma dentro de la habitación, sobre esos pies grandes y masculinos reposaban unos altos y afilados tacones que elevaban la figura de Bolin quien cargaba un mini vestido ajustado de color negro de latex y un pequeñísimo delantal de sexy sirvienta.

Asami casi se orina de la risa al verlo, él estaba sonrojado.

Los músculos de Bolin eran grandes y lo hacía verse desproporcionado con esa ropa tan ajustada, además que era realmente peludo.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE VES SEXY!

\- Por favor, que Eska no se entere de esto -dijo apenado-

\- Seeh Seeh como sea... Bolincienta -dijo entrando en personaje malvado de madrastra asesina de nuevo- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? ¿NO VES QUE LUCIFER TIENE HAMBRE? -señala al gato-

\- Disculpe mi señora, es que estaba alimentando al perro!

\- NADA DE EXCUSAS! ¡LUCIFER DEBE COMER Y LO SABES!

\- No me castigue señora, por favor! -rogó Bolinciento mientras se reclinaba ante la madrastra Asami, esta tomó un libro grueso y se lo lanzó a los brazos-

\- Mereces la pena de la nariz en el libro por tu desacato!

\- ¿La pena de la nariz en el libro?

\- LA PENA DE LA NARIZ EN EL LIBRO! -grita molesta. Bolinciento asustado toma el gran libro y lo abre por la mitad, acerca su cara y con sumo nerviosismo usa sus manos para cerrar repentina y fuertemente el libro aplastándose la nariz al hacerlo-

\- AAAAAUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!

\- ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A APRESURARTE CUANDO DEBES!

\- Lo entiendo... Ahora despierta a tus hermanastras! -ordena Asami, pero en ese momento entran los gemelos Wing y Wei usando una bata de dormir de mujer ancha y algo desgarrada y con los cabellos desechos, uno de ellos dijo con voz nasal-

\- Ya despertamos madre!

\- OYE ESO ES MÍO! -gritó Wanastasia a Wiseldra mientras le arrancaba un moño del cabello-

\- NO ES MÍO!

\- COMPOSTURA NIÑAS, COMPOSTURA... -regaña Asami- recuerden que el baile con el príncipe se aproxima, deben verse preciosas y para eso deben comenzar a arreglarse desde temprano.

\- ¿Por qué madre? -pregunta Wiseldra-

\- PORQUE SON FEAS, HORRIBLES! -gritó Asami- PARECEN UN CARRO POR DEBAJO, PARECEN UNA NEVERA POR DETRÁS, SON MÁS FEAS QUE UN CHOQUE CON MUERTOS, SON MÁS HORRIBLES QUE UN CADENAZO EN LOS DIENTES... ¡Y SU MAL ALIENTO LLEGA HASTA AQUÍ! ¡VAYAN A BAÑARSE Y BOLINCIENTO, VE A ACOMPAÑARLAS! DEBES LAVARLAS ENTRE LA COMISURA DE LAS BOLAS!

\- QUUUUEEEEEEE!? -gritó Bolinciento aterrado- No por favor, todo menos eso... Odio lavarle las bolas a las hermanastras!

\- HAZLO O YA VERÁS!

\- ¿Puedo pedirle algo al menos?

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Asami-

\- Yo también recibí una invitación al baile del príncipe para celebrar la navidad ¿Puedo ir?

\- NO PUEDES ENVIDIOSA! -gritó el gemelo-

\- SILENCIO WANASTASIA! -interrumpió la madrastra- no veo por qué no puedas ir Bolinciento, siempre y cuando termines tus deberes...

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Asami sonríe de medio lado-

\- Pues bien, ayer Wanastasia estaba con diarrea y obstruyó el inodoro con litros de mierda... ¡LIMPIALO! Wiseldra salió con Lindsay Lohan y Paris Hilton anoche de fiesta y llegó super borracha, vomitó en los sofás... ¡LÁVALOS! Y Lucifer se cagó en la alfombra... ¡ARRÉGLALO! eso sin mencionar que tengo incontinencia y me oriné en la cama... ¡CAMBIA LAS SÁBANAS!

\- Lo haré mi señora... Lo haré

\- Si terminas a tiempo... Podrás ir al baile de navidad... Ahora VE A LAVARLE LAS BOLAS A TUS HERMANASTRAS!

\- Vamos Bolinciento vamos Muahahahahaha -rieron como brujas las hermanastras mientras tiraban del brazo a Bolin y lo llevaban consigo-

La habitación se cerró nuevamente sumiendo en oscuridad aquel lugar y ennegreciendo la expresión facial de aquella madrastra malvada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- POOOOOR NAAARRRNIIIAAAAAA! -gritaba Mako mientras le lanzaba del segundo nivel del market y le caía encima a un sujeto que sostenía una camiseta a bajo precio-

\- AAAAAHHHH ME ROMPISTE LA CERVICAAAL -gritó el sujeto horrorizado-

\- ESA CAMISETA ES MÍA CABR#N! -replicó el cejas arqueadas mientras se la arrebataba de las manos.

En ese momento apareció Korra con su fusil en las manos repartiendo disparos a todo el que veía y se le acercaba.

\- MUÉRANSE MALDITOS! ¡ESTAS OFERTAS SON MÍAS! ¡MIIIIAAAAASSSS! -sin temor alguno comenzó a vaciarle el arma a todos los demás como una asesina en serie, aunque en realidad disparaba bolas de pintura- GGGRRRR YO NO TUVE UNA MADREEEE! MUÉRANSE TODOS!

Mientras tanto Mako escucha gritos de terror de Iroh...

\- AAAAHHHH MAKO AYUDAAAMEEEEE!

El cejas arqueadas voltea y ve que Iroh está en el suelo recibiendo cachetadas de una mujer gorda y negra que estaba sentado encima de él aplastándolo todito y haciéndole poner rojos los cachetes de tantos golpes.

\- AHÍ VOY AMORCITO! -grita Mako de manera ridícula mientras va corriendo hacia la gorda negra para derribarla, pero apenas al acercarse la mujer lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Mako y lo noquea en el suelo-

\- SANTO CRISTO MIS MOLARES!

\- Ain't Nobody Got Time For Dat! -exclamó la mujer negra con ritmo y acento malandroso-

De pronto un chorro de agua a presión golpeó a la gorda negra y la arrojó lejos de Iroh quien parecía estampita. Eska la había apartado con agua control.

\- Toma eso ballena africana!

Korra aparece y ayuda a Iroh y Mako a levantarse...

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo están sus tuyocardios?

\- Creo que los tuyocardios están bien -responde Iroh- pero me desgraciaron el coxis!

\- Me vale mierda tu coxis... Solo me importan tus tuyocardios -respondió la morena algo brusca-

Los chicos suspiran cansados y ven alrededor, tragan saliva nerviosos al contemplar como todo aquello seguía siendo un campo de batalla. La gente se correteaban unas a otras y se golpeaban fieramente los rostros contra las paredes y el suelo. Además pagar por caja era un infierno.

\- Wow... creo que aún nos queda mucha gente que matar si queremos llevarnos algo a precio regulado de este lugar -dice Eska. En ese momento Korra recarga su fusil y le entrega unas pequeñas hojas filosas a Iroh-

\- Toma estos shurikens para que te defiendas

\- WOW GRACIAS! ehmm... ¿Qué son shurikens? -Al escuchar eso los chicos se palmean la frente con desespero-

\- C#ÑO IROH SON HOJILLAS AFILADAS QUE LANZAS AL CUELLO DE LA GENTE PARA HACER QUE SE DESANGREN! ¡ES UN JUGUETE DE NIÑOS! -replica Korra-

\- Bueno bueno ya... -En eso Mako toma una sierra eléctrica y mientras la enciende, pone cara de maniático al decir-

\- Iremos al infierno de todos modos... ¡A POR LAS OFERTAAAASSSS!

Dicho esto todos los chicos salieron disparados a meterse nuevamente en el campo de batalla dispuestos a hacerse con al menos algunos artículos de valor en ese sangriento viernes negro.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

SOMOS UNOS RUDOS! Vamos a repartir palizas y dejaremos a todo el mundo en silla de ruedas o algo, nadie va a impedir que nos llevemos las mejores ofertas del market... ¡NADIE! ¿Y por qué? ¡PORQUE NADIE NOS VENCE! ¡SOMOS IMPARAAAABLEEES!

* * *

_**20 minutos después**_

_**En El Apartamento**_

La puerta se abre y unos mal heridos Korra, Mako, Eska y Iroh aparecen todos moreteados y enyesados casi sin poder moverse y quejándose de dolor luego de haber recibido una fiera golpiza en aquel establecimiento...

\- Aaahhh... Auuuuch... me dueleee... -gimió Iroh mientras él y el resto entraban como pinguinos adoloridos al departamento-

\- ¿Qué les pasó chicos? -pregunta Bolin preocupados al verlos llegar así-

\- ES CULPA DEL MARIC#N DE MAKO! -grita Korra-

\- Oye ¿Por qué yo? ¡No tengo la culpa de que ese hombre inmenso te haya golpeado el rostro contra la caja registradora por 25 minutos!

\- GRRRRRRR! YO AGUANTÉ TODO ESO, TU RECIBISTE UN SOLO GOLPE Y TE DESMAYASTE FLORECITA INUUUTIIILLLL!

\- ¿Tan mal les fue comprando en el viernes negro?

\- Nos fue pésimo -se queja Eska- Ni siquiera pudimos comprar nada, la negra que nunca "tiene tiempo para esto" nos quitó todo lo que traíamos y pisoteó el cráneo de Iroh por 3 horas

\- WAAAAAHHH NO ME LO RECUERDES! ¡FUE TAN HUMILLANTE! -lloriquea el maestro fuego-

\- Oye hermano... ¿Por qué mierda estás usando un vestido? -pregunta Mako extrañado al ver a Bolin todo musculoso y vestido de mallas ajustadas mientras el poco de pelo se salía de entre su ropa y piernas- ¡TE PARECES A KORRA VESTIDO ASÍ!

\- ¡MALDITO! -grita la morena- pero baah.. es cierto jejejeje

\- Pues sucede que la malvada de Asami me hizo su esclavo y debo limpiar todo el apartamento mientras las hermanastras son consentidas y no hacen nada... Ya casi se viene el baile de navidad con el príncipe y no podré ir porque NO HE TERMINADO DE LIMPIAR WAAAAAAHHHH...

Mako queda en blanco...

\- Un momento... ¿Qué!?

\- Y ya las hermanastras se fueron y todo y yo aquí limpiando vómito de gemelo y mierda de lucifer waaahhh

Mako sigue en blanco...

\- Repito... ¿Qué!?

En ese momento aparece Asami con un vestido bien de señora pero aún así bonito y el cabello recogido en forma de cebolla, los chicos la observaron y esta pareció molestarse.

\- MIERDA! ¡LAS P#TAS DE WANASTASIA Y WISELDRA SE FUERON SIN MI AL BAILE! GRRRRR...

\- Hey Asami... ¿Ese vestido viene con el acta de independencia incluido? Jajajajajajajaja -se burla Iroh pero luego gruñe a causa del dolor en el tuyocardio- ouch...

\- Ay chicos -dice Mako bajo de ánimos mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá muy triste- parece que se arruinó la navidad para todos

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunta Korra-

\- No pudimos comprar nada para el intercambio de regalos, ni siquiera nos dió tiempo de preparar una comida navideña... No habrá navidad este año...

\- Es cierto -dice Asami- yo estaba tan ocupada subyugando a Bolin y haciendo su vida miserable que olvidé que teníamos algo preparado para estas fechas... Admitámoslo...¡Como amigos somos un fracaso!

Todos suspiran.

\- Pero oigan -dice Bolin con una sonrisa- tal vez no todo esté arruinadarks aún

\- ¿De qué mierdarks estás hablando? -replica Mako-

\- Bueno, no pudimos comprar los regalos ni preparar algo navideño pero ¡Oigan! Estamos aquí todos... juntos. Somos amigos y la navidad también es sobre la amistad

\- La navidad es un mero comercio Bolin -dice Asami-

\- ES SOBRE LA AMISTAD CARAMBOLAS! -grita furioso-

\- Que sexy cuando mi Bolin se enoja -sonríe Eska-

\- La navidad es tiempo para compartir, para pasar tiempo con los amigos... No se trata de los regalos, sino del tiempo juntos... ¡Celebremos una navidad al estilo del Apartamento 617!

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -pregunta Iroh confundido-

\- Pues matándonos a golpes, comiendo cualquier porquería que consigamos en la nevera y viendo una mala película romántica que nos haga llorar a todos

\- Sabes una cosa? Suena perfecto -dice Mako más animado mientras abraza a su hermano- Feliz navidad hermano -le dice- me tocaste en el intercambio.

Conmovida, Asami abraza a Korra. Luego Korra va a abrazar a Mako. Iroh abraza a Eska.

Un abrazo sincero, era el mejor regalo que se podían dar.

\- Feliz navidad viejo -dice Bolin cuando le toca abrazar a Iroh quien fue el que le tocó en el intercambio-

\- Gracias viejo -responde-

\- Por cierto, yo sí te pude comprar una Taylor Swift inflable de regalo... Está detrás del sofá

\- EN SERIOOO!? -dijo emocionado- ¡QUE GENIAL! ¿Y porqué no me compraste mejor la Megan Fox inflable?

\- ¡ESTABA AGOTADA MALDICIOOOOONNNN!

\- Ok ok.. calma... Me conformo con la raquítica

\- Vieron chicos? -dice Bolin- este es el verdadero significado de la amistad!

\- ¿Regalarse juguetes sexuales con caras de artistas famosos? -pregunta Eska-

\- No, dar sin importar si recibimos o no... Ser mejores personas de lo que ya somos, ser mejores amigos...

\- Pero ya somos mejores amigos -dice Asami-

\- Siempre podemos ser más todavía.

\- Tienen razón -interviene Korra- no importa si el maric#n de Mako es demasiado debilucho como para defenderme en la calle... Igual quiero al bastardo -dice mientras da pequeñas palmaditas en su rostro y él ríe- Amo que estemos juntos en navidad...

En ese momento suena el timbre del apartamento y algo extrañados los chicos voltean a la puerta.

\- ¿Están esperando a alguien? -pregunta Eska-

\- No

\- PUES VE A ABRIR IMBÉCIL!

\- Ok voy... -dice Iroh mientras camina a la puerta-

\- ESCONDAN A LA TAYLOR INFLABLE! -dice Mako horrorizado, sin pensarlo Bolin la agarra e intenta esconderla, pero activa su voz al tacto-

\- I shake it off, I shake it off wuh huh-huh!

\- ¡CÁLLATE TAYLOR! -grita Bolin mientras la lanza a un armario-

Iroh abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a los gemelos parados en el marco de la misma, y detrás de ellos estaban todos sus conocidos de la universidad, desde el profesor Tenzin, hasta Tahnodarks pasando por Jinora traída a la fuerza y atada de manos y pies.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunta Iroh sorprendido. Uno de los gemelos contesta-

\- Pues decidimos que si íbamos a celebrar la navidad, lo haríamos en este edificio que tantos recuerdos nos ha traído... Y este apartamento tan singular...

Tenzin añade diciendo...

\- Hemos traído regalos, pavo y muchos platillos navideños ¿Podemos pasar?

Los ojos de Iroh se aguaron y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano, estaba muy conmovido.

\- Este... no estoy llorando... se me metió algo en el ojo

\- Pasen chicos, feliz navidad -dice Mako mientras le abre la puerta, todos entran sonrientes y con muchos regalos y comida fresca y olorosa que pusieron sobre la mesa. La música y los colores no se hicieron esperar-

Conmovido Bolin abrazó a su novia Eska y le besó la mejilla con cariño mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Asami caminó hacia Iroh y besó la punta de su nariz haciendo que se sonrojara, luego buscó sus labios.

Mientras tanto Mako abrazó a Korra por detrás con sus manos mientras besaba su cuello y le susurraba.

\- Oye Machorra?

\- Si afeminado?

\- ¿No crees que es la mejor navidad de todas?

Korra observó como todos estaban felices, compartiendo unidos y en total armonía. Ella mira a Mako y le responde.

\- La mejor navidad de todas -con eso se voltea y le ofrece un rico beso en los labios-

Tenzin puso a Chucky en la mesa quien vestía un sombrerito navideño muy festivo, el muñeco miró a la cámara y dijo.

\- Feliz Navidad para todos y... ¡CHÚPENMELA!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado a todos (Uff, pude terminarlo justo para navidad :D)**

**Me cuentan que les pareció el capítulo en sus reviews ¿Va?**

**Gracias a todos los que apoyan este fic y son seguidores de la historia, siempre me piden que actualice y sé que recomiendan este fic a sus amigos, no tengo como agradecerles.**

**Les deseo a todos felices fiestas y que la pasen excelente con sus amigos y familiares.**

**Disfruten, coman, beban, lean y dejen reviews xD**

**Prota Makorrian Out!**


	22. 2x1 Poder de Lesbianas

**HOLAAAA!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Pues no creo, hace poco que actualicé.**

**Lo prometido es deuda y pues aquí está el primer capítulo del Season 2 de A-617**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por siempre leerme y tenerme en cuenta...**

**(He leído algunos de sus comentarios en Facebook, sniff sniff. Gracias)**

**Sin más preámbulo, demos comienzo a esta cosa que les gusta tanto.**

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Segunda Temporada**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, gracias por seguirnos acompañando en nuestras locas aventuras apartamentescas. Para los que no me conocen, soy Mako, y pues el escritor me puso a dar el discursito de bienvenida a mi porque me ama y porque Korra lo insulta mucho...

En fin... ¡Qué bueno que estén de vuelta!

No puedo creer que nos hayan aprobado la segunda temporada... Porque en serio ¿Quién lee esta mierda?

Pero bueno, no es que haya mucho que contar desde la vez anterior que nos leímos, Korra sigue siendo machorra, Iroh pervertido, Asami creída y Bolin inocente, pero creo que ahora que estamos más unidos que nunca, es momento de hacerle saber al mundo que...

**¡LOS OCUPANTES DEL A-617 ESTÁN DE VUELTA NOJ#DA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Poder de Lesbianas**

* * *

Era una mañana ajetreada en la universidad de Belfire, todos estaban a punto de iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar.

De pronto las puertas de la uni se abren de golpe y aparecen los chicos vestidos con ropas geniales y a la moda, vistiendo lentes oscuros y caminando en cámara lenta con muuuucho estilo.

Korra se puso en el frente y gritó con ánimo.

\- THE KREW IS IN DA HOUSE HIJOS DE P#TAAAAA!

Todas las personas que estaban en ese pasillo se quedaron frías y en silencio observando a aquellos chicos hacer su entrada triunfal, pero 3 segundos después los ignoraron completamente y siguieron como si nada.

\- ¿Solo nos ignoran? ¿Really? -exclamó Asami confundida-

\- ¡PRÉSTENNOS ATENCIÓN CAR#JOOOO! -gritó la morena sin ser atendida por nadie-

\- Es como si nadie nos conociera -dijo Mako confundido- Ok ya sé que faltamos a la universidad casi un mes por andar de fiesta en fiesta ¡Pero igual!

Echa una fiera y cansada de que la ignoraran, Korra tomó de la camisa a un sujeto que pasaba por allí y lo golpeó con fuerza del casillero mientras le gritaba.

\- ¿QQQQUUUEEEE MIEEERDAAAA PASAAAA AQUIIIII!?

\- Por favor en la cara noooo! -grita aniñado aquel sujeto, Asami se acerca-

\- Déjame que yo me encargue... -con eso lo toma ella de la camisa y dice- MÁS TE VALE QUE ME DIGAS POR QUÉ TODOS NOS IGNORAN, NO PASÉ DOS HORAS EXTRA MAQUILLÁNDOME PARA QUE LES VALGA MIERDA MI PRESENCIA!

\- Oigan qué sucede aquí? -preguntó un hombre de pronto acercándose al grupo, los chicos no reconocieron ese rostro-

\- Ehmm... ¿Quién es usted?

Aquel hombre calvo, de baja estatura y con la ceja trasquilada vestido de traje elegante miró al ojos verdes y le dijo...

\- Soy el alcalde de Saltadilla... digo el nuevo director de esta institución -En eso aparece una mujer altísima a su lado, tanto que era imposible verle el rostro, solo desde el cuello hacia abajo-

\- Y yo soy la Señorita Bello... digo... la asistente del director... que cofcoftambiénseloculeacofcof -tosió-

\- UUUUUUUUN MOMENTO! -dijo Mako- ¿Cómo que un nuevo director? ¿Dónde está Lin? ¿Dónde están los otros profesores? ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ!?

\- SIII ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ!? -dice Iroh horrorizado mientras señala la pared- ¡EN ESTE SITIO HABÍA UN POSTER DE MEGAN FOX! ¿DONDE MIERDA ESTÁ!?

\- Ahhh ese poster -dice un hombre de tez oscura y cabello largo super lacio acercándose al grupo- Lo siento, no había papel higiénico en el baño de profesores.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEENTIEEEEEEENDOOOOO NAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Korra con desespero-

\- Mi nombre es Zaheer -dice el hombre de traje- y él es Ghazan, será su nuevo profesor

\- ¿Pero y Tenzin?

\- ¿Ah no se enteraron? Compramos esta universidad hace unas pocas semanas y desalojamos a los antiguos ocupantes... -Los chicos se sorprenden al escuchar aquello-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vender la universidad? No suena algo que Tenzin o Lin harían -dice Asami incrédula-

\- Tenzin se quedó sin dinero para ver pornografía, se fue a un centro de apuestas y apostó muchísimo dinero y... Perdió -dice Zaheer-

\- Al contrario -ríe Iroh- suena completamente a algo que Tenzin haría jajajajajajaja

\- Para remendar lo que hizo Tenzin, Lin me pidió ayuda económica y yo le sugerí que me vendiera la universidad para ayudarle a pagar la deuda de su amado, así que ¡Walla!

\- Esa explicación tiene menos sentido que una película cristiana en halloween -dice Asami aburrida-

\- El hecho es que tienen nuevos directores y nuevo profesor... ¡A CLASES! -gritó el hombre asustando a los chicos quienes corrieron al salón sin demorar ni un minuto más-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**En El Salón de Clases...**_

* * *

\- Bueno chicos, eessteee... Buenos días... Ehhh... ¿Cómo están? -titubeaba ese profesor moreno nuevo de cabello largo-

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -replica Korra indispuesta-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿O sea que pedo con esta mierda? ¿Creen que somos idiotas? ¡Ese pend#jo no sabe ni qué día es hoy! ¿Cómo que es nuestro nuevo profesor? Si ese tipo es profesor yo soy una negra lesbiana que se escapa con su mejor amiga a portales de luz espiritual

* * *

\- Ehhhh... -seguía sin saber que decir ese profesor rarito mientras divagaba de un lado a otro del salón- Pues mi nombre es Ghazan... Lo escribiré en la pizarra para que puedan verlo

Con eso el sujeto toma un marcador lavable y se da la espalda para escribir su nombre. Escribió "Ghuzan"

\- Así no se escribe Ghazan! -refutó Mako aburrido-

\- YOO SEE ESCRIBIIIRRR MI NOOOMBREEE CARAAAAAJ####

\- Seeh claro, como diga -sonríe el cejas arqueadas-

\- ¿Qué asignatura es esta? ¿Clase de idiotez avanzada? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rompió a reír Iroh contagiando al resto del grupo, enojado Ghazan lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó en peso sin mayor dificultad-

\- NO HIERAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS CON BROMAS MALVADAS O YO ROMPERÉ TU CARA CON GOLPES VIOLENTOS!

\- Ok, por favor no me golpee con esas manos de gorila -ruega Iroh y luego Ghazan lo suelta nuevamente-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Este sujeto me da miedo...mieeeeeedo

* * *

\- Ahora chicos -continuó el moreno- ¿Ya aprendieron a sumar?

\- En el kindergarden -replica Asami-

\- Ok bueno bueno... ¿Que tal multiplicar?

\- Segundo grado -dijo Mako-

\- ¿Dividir?

\- Ah si si... Yo no sé dividir!

\- Ni yo! -dijo Wing, seguido de Wei, todos le clavan miradas de extrañamiento así que decidieron disimular- digo... claro que sabemos dividir... ¡Dennos una pizza para que vean! jajajajajajajaja

Al escuchar eso Korra comenzó a darse con la cara contra el pupitre.

\- Oh ya seeehhh... -dice Ghazan dando saltitos emocionados- ¿Que tal si aprendemos a leer?

\- YAAAAAAAAA SABEEEEEEMOOOOSSS LEEEEERRR CAAAARAAAAAAJJJJ##### -grita Korra-

\- En serio ¿De dónde sacaste tu títulodarks? -pregunta Tahno desde atrás- Hasta mi pato tuerto es más inteligente.

\- Bueno entonces ¿qué quieren hacer? -preguntó Ghazan molesto- ¿Qué se supone que hacía su antiguo profesor?

\- Pues se la pasaba hablando de cosas pervertidas y de doble moral, incitándonos con mensajes subliminales a ser como él mientras nos inculcaba el odio desmedido hacia los métodos anticonceptivos de hoy. Pura lujuria era ese hombre jajajajaja -sonríe Iroh-

\- Ehhhmmmmm... -quedó guindado el moreno como procesando la información- Ehhmmmmmmmmmmm...

\- Ay esto es ridículo! -replicó Korra mientras se levantaba y salía del salón, los demás chicos fueron con ella-

\- Espera Korra... ¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Bolin-

\- ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Esto es una maldita farsa! ¿Estos pendejos de donde mierda salieron? ¿Acaso nos ven la cara de idiotas?

\- Jajajajajajaja es gracioso, los Makorra Shippers andan preguntándose las mismas cosas en este preciso momento -ríe Iroh atontado, pero luego de recibir una mirada matadora de parte de la morena sus risitas finalizaron- Quiero decir... Seeh... Que mierda... gruñe gruñe! -dijo fingiendo voz gruesa como la de Korra-

\- Yo también creo que hay algo muy extraño aquí -completa Mako- no pueden simplemente aparecer estos sujetos así no más pretendiendo que no pasa nada

\- No lo sé chicos, lo que dijeron parecía bastante creíble... Y estuvimos un mes sin venir a clases... Tiempo suficiente para que esta universidad se vaya a la mierda...

\- Espera... ¿Irse a la mierda? ¿Sin que nosotros estuviésemos involucrados? -pregunta Asami- sin duda pasa algo extraño aquí.

\- Relájense chicos no es tan malo -dice Iroh con mucha calma- el calvito no es gruñón como Fiona Beifong, ese profesor no sabe ni unir los puntos de un dibujo para colorear y la universidad nunca estuvo tan aquietada... ¡No puede ser tan malo!

De pronto las vocinas de la universidad comenzaron a transmitir un mensaje con la voz del nuevo director.

\- Buenos días a los estudiantes de la universidad de Belfire, como parte del nuevo arreglo escolar, les informamos que apartir de mañana todos deberán usar un uniforme distintivo de la escuela, sin excepciones, más informes dictatoriales en camino.

Todos miran con enojo a Iroh.

\- ¿Uniformes? Pff... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos entraron a la universidad vistiendo los nuevos uniformes de la institución. Constaba de una franela gris metida por dentro y de una falda azul oscuro para las rodillas... ¡Era el mismo uniforme para todos!

\- Lindas piernas Mako fiiuu fiiuuu -silva Asami burlona-

\- ¡FALDAS PARA LOS HOMBRES! ¿EN SERIO!?

\- Ok lo admito, si es muuuuy malo. Pero menos mal que me depilé las piernas ayer, ahora mis piernas lucen fabulosas en esta falda! -dice encantado, pero nuevamente es visto de muerte por todos los chicos- Quiero decir... A la mierda las faldas para hombres, gruñe gruñe... -entonces se dió la vuelta y sacando su celular lo puso en su oreja mientras decía- Director Zaheer... ¡Guárdeme cuatro más de estas!

\- Estoy seguro de que toda esa mierda que nos quisieron vender es falsa -dice Korra- Tal vez secuestraron a Lin y Tenzin o algo e intentan quedarse con el instituto.

\- Estoy con Korra -argumenta Mako- debemos averiguar qué se traen entre manos estos nuevos fulanos directores y atraparlos con las manos en la masa...

\- Estoy confundido... ¿debemos esperar a que hagan bollitos para atraparlos? ¿De qué otra manera los atraparíamos literalmente con las manos en la masa? -pregunta Iroh-

\- EEEEESSSSS UUUUUNNNNAAAAA EEEEXXXPRREEEESSSIIIOOOOOONNNN ESTUUUUUUUUPIIIIDOOOO RETRAAASAAAADOOO HIJOOOO DE PUUUUUTTTTT#####! -grita Korra como energúmena yéndosele encima al maestro fuego-

\- Bueno pero no te enojes!

\- ¿Alguien tiene un plan? -pregunta Mako-

\- Yo digo que entremos a revisar la oficina a ver que encontramos -propone Asami-

\- Y que tal si mejor hacemos una gran olla de Spaguetti, lo esparcimos a la entrada de la rectoría mientras Iroh va a un curso de dos semanas donde aprenderá a hacer cantos de pajaros, entonces cuando vuelva, usará su nueva habilidad pajaratesca para hacer que Zaheer salga de la oficina y se resbale con el espaguetti, entonces todos le saltamos encima y le hacemos cosquillas hasta que confiese.

\- Oh siii podría funcionar -dice Korra con una sonrisa-

\- En serio?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Lo de revisar la oficina entonces.

\- Debemos crear una distracción chicos -Dice Korra entonces los tres chicos del grupo observaron con una risita a Korra y Asami quienes se mostraron confundidas- ¿Por qué mierda nos ven a nosotras?

\- Creo que tengo una buena idea jijijiji -ríe Mako atontado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos Después**

**En el comedor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Totalmente sonrojada Korra toma la mano de Asami quién también tenía la cara larga, ambas estaban muy incómodas.

De pronto Bolin se subió a una mesa para llamar la atención de todos y señalando a las chicas tomadas de la mano, gritó.

\- OH POR DIOS MIREN ESO! ¡UN PAR DE LESBIANAS EN LA ESCUELA!

\- OH POR DIOS DEJEN VER! -gritaron todos los estudiantes mientras se arrinconaban formando un círculo y encerrando a ambas jovencitas mientras tomaban fotos con sus celulares. Las chicas comenzaron a sudar-

\- Oh...Oh.. A-Asami... que te...tersa se siente tu ma...no... sobre la mía... ¡Forniquemos! -carraspeó Korra con dificultad-

\- Si, Ti..Tienes razón Korra... Desde hoy le agarraré asco a los penes y... te ha...ré mía... repetidamente...

\- PODER DE LESBIANAS ACTÍVENSE! -gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin...**

No hay nada que cause más revuelo en el mundo que un par de mujeres haciendo algo lésbico, no Bryke?

* * *

Todo aquel alboroto no tardó en extenderse por toda la universidad y ponerse en boca de todos.

Las puertas de la rectoría se abren de golpe y entran Mako y Iroh luciendo cansados y apresurados, sorprendiendo a la recepcionista de la rectoría, la Señorita P'Li y a otra mujer sin brazos que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no están en clase? -refunfuña la mujer sin brazos-

\- Oh es que es terrible -dice Mako algo cansado- en el comedor esta pasando algo terrible

\- ¿SE LE QUEMÓ EL ARROZ AL COCINERO? -pregunta inquieta la asistente-

\- PEOR QUE ESO! -inquiere Iroh-

\- ¿SE INCENDIA LA COCINA LUEGO DE QUE SE LE QUEMARA EL ARROZ EL COCINERO?

\- AUUUUN PEEEOOOORRRR!

\- Che... ¿Entonces qué mierda pasa? ¿Hay un par de lesbianas haciendo cochinadas en público o que?

\- PEEEEEEOOOORRRR... Ah no... es exactamente eso jejejeje

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lesbianas? -replica Ming Hua levantándose de golpe-

\- Siiii... -dijo Iroh sobresaltado- imagínese que yo soy una linda y perfecta chica rica y que Mako es una negra masculina, peluda y musculosa...

Dicho esto ambos chicos se abrazaron y comenzaron a hacer sonidos de besos y manosearse con desespero.

\- Oh si Asami, hazme tijeritas, llévame al mundo espiritual y hazme tijeritas

\- Oh Korra... Córrete digo... haz lo que sea que hagan las mujeres cuando llegan al orgasmo

Horrorizadas Ming Hua formó látigos de agua y separó a ambos chicos.

\- Suficiente

\- Oiga, todavía no llegábamos a la parte en la que le hago tijeritas a Mako

\- ¿Por donde? ¿Por el culo? ¡Yo no tengo vagina recuerdas!? -replica el cejas arqueadas-

\- Oohhh cierto... ¡Por el culo será! -dijo emocionado-

\- Aléjate de mi culo! -le advierte-

\- Iré a detener esta locura -dice Ming Hua, P'Li, háblale al calvo, necesitaremos muuuchos reportes de amonestaciones-

\- En seguida -dice P'Li mientras va a buscar a Zaheer y poco después ambos salen de la oficina-

\- Y ustedes quédense aquí y no se muevan ¿Entendido? -amenaza Zaheer-

\- Por mi falda divina que sí señor -responde Iroh-

Con eso los tres otros directores salen de la oficina y en seguida el ojos ámbar corre a cerrar la puerta asegurando una silla contra ella.

\- Vamos Iroh, tenemos poco tiempo. -insiste Mako mientras ambos entran a la oficina de Zaheer que anteriormente pertenecía a Lin-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En el comedor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- OOOOOHHH SEEEEEHHHH KOOORRAAAAAA OOOOOHHH SEEEEEEHHHHHHH TUS MANOS... SON DIVIIINAAAASSS... ERES UNA DIOSAAAAAA... ¡MIRA NADA MÁS COMO AMASAS! -gritaba con excitación la joven Sato al ver emocionada y hambrienta como Korra amasaba una mezcla para hacer tamales con tanta maestría que era imposible ponerse orgásmico-

\- En mi pueblo, hacer tamales era nuestro día a día mujer.

\- Te daría mi virginidaaaaaaaddd... Si fuera virgen claro -hace paréntesis-

\- ¿NO ERES VIRGEN PERRA? -le grita Korra-

\- Uuuuffff... Muchos ya han abordado este tren, una turba, un montón, ¿Has visto una de esas marchas políticas que llenan avenidas enteras?

\- Ajá?

\- Pues más o menos son la mitad de los con que he estado.

\- ERES UNA P#TAAAAA!

\- PERO UNA P##TAAA QUE TE AMAAAAA! -grita metida en personaje, entonces agarra a Korra de la blusa y cuando iba a acercarse fueron separadas por el látigo de agua de Ming Hua-

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ? ¡POR QUÉ HACEN ESPECTÁCULOS LÉSBICOS EN LA INSTITUCIÓN!

Apenadas las chicas comenzaron a titubear, pero Bolin intervino poniéndose a llorar como un magdaleno usando una peluca rubia y grabándose a sí mismo con una videocámara.

\- LEAVE LESBIANS ALONE! PLEASE!

\- Esto es inaudito ¡Todos están amonestados! -grita Zaheer-

\- ¿Todos? -pregunta Korra-

\- Todos toditos

\- Todos toditos todos?

\- Todos toditos todos!

\- Todos toditos toditos todos

\- TOOOOODOOOOSSSS COOOOÑÑÑÑ#####! -grita callando a todo el mundo- AHORA A LA DIRECCIÓN!

\- pero...?

\- AAA LAAAA PUUUUUT#### DIREEECCCIIIOOOONNNN!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Creo que es lo más que podemos distraerlos, espero que Mako y Iroh consigan algo pronto

* * *

_**Al Mismo Tiempo...**_

Mako abría gaveta tras gaveta buscando alguna prueba que inculpara a Zaheer y su combo, pero trás largas lapsos de búsqueda no pudieron encontrar absolutamente nada

\- MALDICIÓN! ¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGO EN ALGUNA PARTE! -replica Mako-

De pronto la puerta de la rectoría comienza a sonar y los chicos se dan cuenta de que habían vuelto muy pronto.

\- Mierda llegaron ¿Qué hacemos? -dice Iroh nervioso-

\- Solo deja todo como estaba y larguémonos de aquí

Pero entonces la puerta se revienta cuando Zaheer arroja un fuerte golpe de aire y entra descubriendo a los chicos husmeando en sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen revisando mis cosas privadas? ¡Merecen sanción!

Mako sumamente molesto decidió encarar a ese sujeto.

\- ¿Qué mierda hicieron con Lin y Tenzin? Ellos son los legítimos directores y profesores de esta institución, no ustedes!

\- ¿Te atreves a llamarnos mentirosos?

\- A LA MIERDA! -replica Korra- No engañan a nadie... Digan donde los tienen y los reventamos aquí mismo

\- ¿Creen que de verdad podrían hacerlo? -se burla Zaheer- Pues ¿Quieren saber dónde están sus amigos? ¡Pues sí! ES VERDAD! Los retamos a un duelo por la universidad y perdieron... ¡AHORA BELFIRE ES NUESTRA!

\- Meeh... ¿Es todo? -dijo Korra con decepción- Esa explicación es más ridícula que las que daban en Scooby-Doo

\- Yo solo me apego al libreto -confiesa Zaheer-

\- PERO NO IMPORTA, SI NOSOTROS LOS VENCEMOS A USTEDES EN UN DUELO, ENTONCES NOS DEVOLVERÁN LA UNIVERSIDAD! -dice Korra cuadrándose en pose de lucha-

\- Y si ustedes pierden... Quedarán expulsados, para siempre! -se burla Zaheer-

\- No perderemos!

Todo estaba decidido, la lucha por Belfire había comenzado. Korra estaba frente a Zaheer mientras que Mako encaraba a Ming Hua, Bolin a Ghazan y Asami a P'Li...

\- ¡PUDRANSÉ MARIC#NES! SIENTAN MI PODEEEER! -replicó Korra mientras agarraba una tacita de agua y se mojaba los dedos y salpicaba con fiereza varias gotas sobre Zaheer mientras gritaba- ¡AGUA CONTROL!

\- AAAAHHHH -grita adolorido el hombre, pero entonces recupera el balance y dice- No tan rápido -luego saca un mini ventilador y poniéndolo frente a Korra lo enciende mientras grita- ¡AIRE CONTROL! CHAAAZZZZ!

\- OH NOOOO... -grita Korra mientras se va al suelo-

\- MACHIKORRA! -grita Mako preocupado, pero de pronto Ming Hua arroja unos listones azules a Mako se simulaban los brazos de agua que de hecho ya tenía y podía usar contra él, pero como Mako estaba distraído los listones cayeron al suelo-

\- Ejem... Ejeeeeemm... -se aclara la garganta con impaciencia- ¿Mako?

\- Ah si... espera.. -dice el chico antes de agacharse, recoger los listones y amarrarlos a su cuerpo, entonces la malvada Ming Hua tiró de ellos y Mako dió varias vueltas antes de caer- MUEEEREEEE

\- Oh noooo... es demasiado PODEEEEERRRR...

Mientras tanto Bolin tomó una bola de lodo y la arrojó hacia Ghazan logrando darle en la cara.

\- Tierra control!

\- Ahhh no puedo ver, no puedo veeeer -gritaba desesperado, pero entonces Ming Hua le arroja un balde de agua encima lavando su rostro y acto seguido Ghazan se enfurece por lo que hizo Bolin- AHORA ME LAS PAGARÁS...!

Inmediatamente el moreno agarró una bola de lodo y esparció cuidadosamente escarcha roja sobre ella para luego arrojarla al chico y decir-

\- LAAAVAAAA CONTROOOOOLLL

\- AAAAAHHHHH -grita Bolin al ser impactado-

\- ¿Lava control? ¿En serio? -dice Ming Hua aburrida y nada sorprendida- Solo usaste lodo y escarcha roja... ¿Esa es tu representación para la lava?

\- NICKELODEON NOS RECORTÓ PRESUPUESTO OTRA VEZ MUJER! -lloriqueó el moreno-

\- Oye hermano que tal vas? -pregunta Mako débil a su hermano-

\- He estado mejor...

\- Podemos hacerlo... vamos!

Con eso Mako se levantó y corriendo hacia Ming Hua sacó su celular y poniéndolo justo frente a sus ojos disparó una foto con flash...

\- RAYO CONTROL! CHIIIIIZZZZ!

\- AAAAHHH C##ÑOOO NO VEO NADA CAR##JOOOOO! -exclama Ming Hua aturdida mientras cae al suelo sin poder pelear más-

Acto seguido Mako ayudó a Bolin a lanzarle bolas de lodo a Ghazan quien no pudo esquivarlas todas y terminó yéndose al suelo.

\- Ríndete Ghazan, no puedes ganar -exclamó el ojos verdes-

\- No volveré a la carcel, si me voy hoy... ustedes vienen conmigo... AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH! -grita como demente mientras que el equipo de producción apagaba y encendía las luces haciéndolas titilar para efecto dramático, otros comezaron a lanzar pedazos de anime pintado como rocas para simular que el lugar se destrozaba-

\- MAKO CUIDADO! -grita Bolin mientras aparta a su hermano del paso de un ligero anime-

Mientras tanto Zaheer y Korra estaban teniendo una increíble batalla... y por increíble queremos decir que Korra seguía salpicando gotas de agua y Zaheer seguía con su ventiladorcito...

\- Hay algo que debes saber de mi Korra! -dice Zaheer- ¡YO TOMO REDBULL!

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -pregunta extrañda, entonces Zaheer arruga su cara mientras comienza a pujar como si intentara cagar-

De pronto dos alas de hadita mágica salieron de su espalda, eran cristalinas y hermosas, estas se agitaron con fuerza e hicieron que Zaheer se elevara del suelo mientras decía-

\- REDBULL TE DA ALAS!

\- ¿Eres un hada? ¿Es todo? ¡Che, esperaba algo mejor!

\- Dile eso a la junta directiva de Nickelodeon, en todo lo que piensa es en la p#ta esponja... en fin... PREPÁRATE A MORIR..!

\- Naah... dice Korra relajada mientras coge una lata de insecticida y lee la etiqueta en voz alta- Efectiva contra mosquitos, Zancudos, libélulas, Bisontes Voladores, Justin Biebers y hadas mágicas, uuhh es perfecto-

\- MUEEEREEEEE! -gritó Zaheer mientras se le iba encima a la morena pero ella roció el spray sobre el rostro de Zaheer y este inmediatamente cayó al suelo fingiendo una muerte dolorosa-

\- ¡ASÍ SE HACEN LAS COSAS EN TEXAS CAR#JO! -gritó-

En eso se acercan Mako y Bolin y abrazan a la morena.

\- Bien hecho!

\- ¿Oigan? ¿Y qué sucedió con Asami y P'Li? deben estarse matando a golpes de manera horrible ¡Hay que ayudarla! -entonces los chicos voltean y ven a ambas mujeres sentadas conversando amenamente no muy lejos de allí-

\- ... Y me dijo ¿Quién te crees que eres? Y yo les respondí... "Soy una Sato, perra, inclínate"

\- Jajajajajaja la mataste con eso, chócalas! -dice P'Li-

\- ASAMIIIII ¿QUEEE MIERDA HACEEEEEESSS!? -grita Korra con molestia-

\- Uish... lo siento P'Li -dice Sato mientras toca la frente de su amiga y esta grita de dolor y cae al suelo medio muerta- ¿Felices? ¡La conversa estaba buena car#jo!

En eso aparece Iroh trayendo consigo a Lin y Tenzin.

\- Chicos, miren a quienes encontré!

\- OMG ¿Dónde estaban? -pregunta Asami con preocupación-

\- Lin y yo estábamos fornicando en el baño del tercer piso cuando Zaheer nos encerró allí y buscó apropiarse de la universidad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la excusa? ¡QUIÉN MIERDA ESCRIBE ESTO!? -replica la morena frustrada-

\- Al menos ya están a salvo y todo volvió a la normalidad. -dice Mako- La universidad volvió a ser nuestra y NADIE jamás va a poder quitárnosla... ¡PORQUE NO LO PERMITIREMOS!

\- Disculpen, venimos de su banco, tiene 400 facturas vencidas, venimos a embargar esta construcción...

\- 400!? REEEAAALLLYYYY!? -grita Korra como energúmena-

\- Jejejejeje... Oops?

Mako se da un mega facepalm mientras replica para sus adentros.

\- ¡Fuck this shit!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¡PODER DE LESBIANAS, ACTÍVENSE! xDDD**

**Pues como todos saben, Yo soy Makorra, auténticamente Makorra, pero quise hacer este capítulo para demostrar que no hay que pelear por el ship que terminó en la serie siendo canon o no. Siempre se puede sacar el lado humirístico de las cosas sin caer en las ofensas.**

**Yo no detesto ningún ship, si hay respeto, lo tenemos todo. No participen en la Shipping War mis niños xD**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este inicio de temporada, muchas cosas vienen en camino (Así como el VERDADERO FINAL de LOK) xDDD Esperen por el.**

**Quería agradecer a su vez a todos los que leen esta mierda y me apoyan. Mención especial para cierta página MAKORRA en Facebook que sigue mi historia y me hace bastante publicidad. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Yo sigo esa página y les doy like siempre que puedo. Al Fernandez les agradece de corazón.**

**¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Creo que más nada...**

**Como siempre... Si les gustó Dejen sus reviews, el escritor se inspira leyéndolos, no dejen de dejarme sus opiniones sobre los caps.**

**Paz y amor a todos, feliz Navidad, Próspero Año nuevo and all that shit...**

**Adiosito. **

**Prota Makorrian, out!**


	23. 2x2 Los Ateos Mean Parados

**HOLAAAAA! xD ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Pues aproveché mi día libre para actualizar varios de mis fics y pues esta cosa no podía faltar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Ya tenemos más de 250! O.O Wow se los agradezco.**

**Pues ¿Qué más decir? Esta segunda temporada apenas comienza**

**Disfruten de esta cosa.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los Ateos Mean Parados**

* * *

Era muy temprano en el Apartamento 617. Los hombres de aquel lugar estaban aplastados como mierda en el sofá de la sala comiendo frituras y observando un programa violento, se sentían muy realizados y metidos en lo suyo. Cuando de pronto...

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -gritó la voz de Asami desde el baño-

\- Oigan chicos... ¿Esa fue Asami no? -dice Bolin algo preocupado- ¿Deberíamos ir a ver si está bien?

Los tres chicos se ven las caras y luego sonrientes se aplastan más en el sofá mientras dicen...

\- Naaahhh...

Momentos después llega Asami algo asustada y molesta a la sala.

\- HAY UNA ASQUEROSÍSIMA ARAÑA GRANDE Y PELUDA EN EL BAÑO! ¡NECESITO UN HOMBRE QUE LA SAQUE PERO YAAAA!

\- ¿Necesitas un hombre? Eso sí está grave jajajajajajaja -se ríe Iroh-

\- Eres mi novio hijo de perra, ven a ayudarme! ¿Qué no eres hombre?

Al escuchar la palabra "hombre" Mako se para envalentonado y Asami sonríe algo más aliviada.

\- Uff, al menos ya sé que en esta casa por lo menos UNO, UNO hay...

\- Necesitas un macho no? -pregunta Mako mientras flexionaba sus brazos mostrando sus bíceps. Ella asiente embobada e inmediatamente Mako se lleva las manos a la boca y dice- ¡KORRA, AHÍ TE HABLAN!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA -rompe Iroh a reír al igual que Mako quien se tira de nuevo al sofá y ambos chocan los cinco-

\- GRRRRRR!

\- ¿No querías un varón, pues? -ríe Bolin- aquí nadie es más varonil que Korra

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Asami**

Para qué mierda están esos tres desperdicios de hombre en esta casa entonces car#jo? Para puro comer, cagar y dormir!? YA VERÁN ESOS DESGRACIADOS!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

En ese momento Korra aparece súper molesta con bata de dormir y cabello deshecho, la habían despertado con su alboroto.

Cruzó la sala no dirigiéndole la palabra a nadie y sin más entró al baño. Asami no sabía que esperar y casi se muere de la impresión cuando la morena salió del baño con la araña en la mano y sin más se las lanzó a los chicos en el sofá.

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH UNA TARÁNTULA! Y ES PELUDAAAA AAAHHHHH -gritó Iroh como una colegiala miedosa mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá y comenzaba a sacudirse al igual que Mako y Bolin que hacían lo mismo-

\- APREEEEENDAAAAAANNN A SEEEERRR HOOOMBREEEEESSS P###TOS MARIC#NES DE MIERDAAAAAA -gritó Korra molestísima- SON UNAS GRITONAS INSERVIBLES, POR ESO LOK TERMINÓ EN KORRASAMI MALDITOS LLORONES POCO-CABALLEROS HIJOS DE PERRA! ¡MUEERAAANSEEEE!

\- ¡QUÍTAMELA QUÍTAMELA AAAAAHH! -grita Iroh aterrado al ver como la tarántula le caminaba en la espalda-

\- A ver yo ayudo -dice Bolin antes de levantar una gran roca y rompérsela en la espalda a su compañero enviándolo al suelo-

\- AAAHH SANTA MADREEEE!

\- ¿Aplasté a la araña? -pregunta Bolin-

\- La araña no sé -responde Iroh- pero ten la seguridad que a mis órganos internos sí.

\- Pfff... Son tan idiotas! -replica Asami, mientras que Mako se paraba al lado de ellas haciéndose el controladito y decente. Se aclaró la garganta y lidiando con las miradas mortales de ambas chicas, exclamó-

\- Solo para que sepan, yo ya estaba A PUNTO de ayudar a Asami con el asunto de la araña.

Ambas chicas tuercen la mirada y se alejan de aquel lugar. Mako voltea hacia Bolin y Iroh y nota como el ojos verdes levanta una roca gigante sobre Iroh mientras dice.

\- LA ARAÑA ESTÁ SOBRE TU CABEZA IROH... NO TE MUEVAS!

\- NO NO NO NONONONONO ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER!?

\- MUEEEEEREEEEEEEEE

\- NOOOOO AARRRRGGGHHHHH!

De pronto un chorro de líquido rojo le cayó a Mako manchándole la ropa y la cara, este observa furioso la escena y reclama.

\- C#Ñ# PERO NO DESPERDICIEN LA SALSA DE TOMATE C#RAJO QUE SE VIENE OTRO MARATÓN!

Con eso los tres chicos vuelven al sofá y se aplastan para seguir viento televisión como si nada.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617 **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**En clase del Profe Tenzin.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Asami estaba de pie dando una exposición acerca del tema que estaba escrito en la pizarra dividida del salón y cuyo tema era "Las ventajas de ser Mujer/Hombre"

Ella estaba encargada de decir cuáles eran las ventajas del sexo femenino sobre el masculino mientras Mako, quien también estaba de pie a su lado lo haría por su sexo, y todos irían pasando para dar sus turnos.

\- Las mujeres somos mucho mejores -dijo Asami en su intervención- eso es algo lógico... pero pues... ¿Cuáles son las ventajas? Muchas, pero podría mencionar ahora mismo el hecho de que las mujeres podemos procrear, podemos dar vida a un ser que se desarrolle en nuestro vientre ¡Los hombres no hacen eso!

\- Uuuhhh... -dijo Tenzin quien como si fuera un estudiante estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres escuchando la exposición- Eso dolió.

\- Supera eso Mako... -se burla Asami- ¿Qué ventajas podrían tener los hombres sobre las mujeres?

Totalmente relajado y sin despeinarse un poco, el ojos dorados exclamó.

\- Las mujeres no mean paradas, los hombres sí podemos.

\- BRAAAVOOO! -gritó Iroh mientras se paraba a aplaudirle a su amigo- EXCELSO! EXCELSO! ¡NO PUEDES REBATIR ESO PERRA!

\- Buen round -dijo Tenzin, ahora Korra y Iroh.

Al nombrarlos ambos chicos se levantaron y tomaron la posición de Mako y Asami mientras estos dos se iban a sentar. La morena le guiña el ojo a Asami y ella hace lo mismo, ambas tramaban algo.

Korra se levantó la manga de la camisa y reveló disimuladamente una escritura en su brazo, que comenzó a leer.

\- Ehh... bueno, ser mujer es mejor que ser hombre, por ejemplo, está científicamente comprobado que las mujeres somos más... más... ¿QUÉ MIERDA DICE AQUÍ!? -replica la morena-

\- INTELIGENTES C#RAJO ESTÁ CLARO! -grita Asami con desespero-

\- Ah si -rectificó la morena tratando de disimular aunque ya todos supieran que le habían soplado lo que diría- las mujeres usamos más porcentaje del cerebro que los hombres. ¡Supera eso mar#con! -le dice a Iroh. Este relajado comenta-

\- Tú no puedes mear parada!

\- ¿ESE ES EL ÚNICO MALDITO ARGUMENTO QUE TIENEN CABRONEEEEEES!?

\- ¡Es el único argumento que necesito perra! -replicó Iroh- además si quieres datos -continuó mientras este también se remangaba la camisa y comenzaba a leer la escritura en su brazo- si las mujeres son más inteligentes, entonces ¿Por qué los grandes inventores, físicos, matemáticos y...? ¿Qué car#jos dice ahí Mako?

\- ASTRONAAAUUTAAASSS ESTAAAS CIEEEGOOO!? -gritó el cejas arqueadas desde su puesto-

\- Ah seeh, ¿Por qué los inventores, físicos, matemáticos y astronautas más famosos fueron todos hombres?

\- Ehhh... bueno... este... -titubeó Korra, al instante Asami se levantó e interrumpió diciendo-

\- DIME QUÉ INVENTORES Y FÍSICOS SON ESOS, A VER!

\- ¡Mierda! Ehhhhh... buenoooo... -Titubea el Iroh y Mako se levanta-

\- SIR ISAAC NEWTON, BENJAMIN FRANKLIN, USHER! -Asami no pudo más que quedarse callada y apretar los puños con rabia-

\- LAS MUJERES SOMOS MEJORES Y PUNTO, LA ERA MASCULINA SE ACABÓ ACÉPTALO -le gritó- LAS MUJERES TENEMOS EL CONTROL AHORA!

\- Dime al menos una ¡UNA! mujer que sea realmente poderosa o haya hecho algo relevante para la sociedad! -retó Mako a Asami, ella le gruñe y responde-

\- ¡Oprah!

\- HA! ELLA NO MEA PARADA ¡BOOM! jajajajajajajajaja -rió Iroh a carcajadas mientras chocan manos y luego hacen una pose ridícula y varonil-

\- Creo que ese argumento es irrefutable -dice Tenzin poniéndose en medio de ambos- Los hombres ganan!

\- YAY! -celebran los maestros fuego-

\- ¡YYYY POOOORRRR QQQQUUUUUEEEE MIEEEERDAAAAA GAAANAAAANN EEELLLOOOOSSS!? -replicó Korra como demente-

\- Si Tenzin ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver que los hombres meen parados? ¡Eso ni siquiera es relevante!

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES RELEVANTE? -salta Varrick- CLAAAARO que es relevante... ¿Y si van por un monte y mueren por orinar y se encuentran un árbol? Los hombres podemos orinar parados, pero las mujeres no... ¿Y si te duelen las rodillas y no te puedes agachar? ¿Cómo mierda orinan las mujeres si no se pueden agachar!? ¿Ven que sí es relevante?

\- USSSTEEEED SEEE CAALLAAAA VIEEEEJOOO DEEE MIEEERDAAA ANTEEEES DEEE QUEEE TEEEEE...!

De pronto suena el timbre del receso y Korra deja de gritar para decir.

\- OH POR FIN... ME MEO ME MEEEOOO! -con eso salió corriendo al baño dejando inconcluso aquel asunto. Mako miró con una sonrisita burlona a Asami quien temblaba de rabia y le dijo-

\- Si ella fuera hombre, no habría inconvenientes con tener que esperar a que suene el timbre.

\- Ewwww!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En Los Pasillos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Hola Jinora, ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Bolin al ver a la chica leyendo una biblia inmensa con mucha rapidez, ella ni le devolvió el saludo, solo lo miró con penetrantes ojos rojos cafeinizados y dijo-

\- ¿CREES EN LA EXISTENCIA DE DIOS, SI O NO!?

\- Wowow... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que hay un idiota del otro salón que anda diciendo que Dios no existe y sabes que Bolin...?

\- ¿Qué?

\- EEEEESOOOOO MEEEE HIIEEEERRRVEEEE LAAA SANNNNGREEE!

\- Oye cálmate -dijo el chico- Yo sí creo en Diosito... Pero ¿Quién es ese chico y por qué te importa tanto?

\- Es ese blasfemo de allá! -señala Jinora, Bolin voltea su rostro y observa a un chico moreno de ojos verdes y de ropa estilosa caminando junto a un grupo de chicos usando camisas negras con la cara de Jesús tachada con una equis roja-

\- ¿Ese no es Kai?

\- NOOOO LOOO NOOOMBREEESSS EN MI PRESENCIA!

\- Bueno lo siento.

\- Ese personaje del inferno anda diciendo mentiras sobre Dios y anda convirtiendo a la gente al ateísmo... ¡Y SABES QUE NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE EL ATEÍSMO!

\- Oookk!? No sé ni siquiera lo que es el ateísmo.

\- Los ateos no creen en nada...

\- ¿En nada?

\- ¡EN NADA!

\- Oh vamos, deben creer en algo

\- QUEEE NOOO CREEEN EN NNAADAAAA! -le gritó desesperada-

\- Ok no creen en nada... ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Ya te pareces a Korra.

\- Debes ayudarme a buscar pruebas contundentes que le callen la boca al idiota ese y me ayuden a probar que Dios existe... Para eso debes leerte en 20 minutos la reina valera de 1960! -con eso Jinora le pasa el inmenso libro a Bolin quien intenta cogerlo pero se va al suelo por el peso del libro-

\- AAAHHHH...

\- NO PIERDAS TIEMPO ¡LEE!

\- Oye... ¿No es mejor que intentes simplemente ser más tolerante? -sugiere Bolin- ese chico no piensa igual que tú, no puedes satanizarlo por eso... ¡El mundo es más bonito cuando todos nos soportamos y respetamos nuestras diferencias, Bullying es inaceptable, firma el pacto en y... Ah no... ese comercial no es de este canal!

\- CÁLLATE Y PONTE A LEEEEEERRRRR!

\- AHHHHH! -grita asustado y abre la biblia en la primera página y se pone a leer muy asustado y nervioso-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba en el área de los casilleros hablando con una chica muy linda, sacó un cuaderno y se lo devolvió diciendo.

\- Gracias por prestarme los apuntes de ciencias, me salvaste el pellejo.

\- No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda con algo más solo dime y yo te ayudo... -En ese momento aparece Korra con cara de pocos amigos y parándose frente a la chica le dice-

\- VETE A VOLAR PERRA ANTES QUE TE DESTROCE!

\- Ya me voy -dice asustada mientras se va corriendo-

\- Korra! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -regañó Mako y ella se voltea y lo abofetea-

\- ¿QUIÉN ES ESA PERRA? ¿POR QUÉ HABLABAS CON ESA PERRA!?

\- Ouuuchhh! No es nadie amor, solo es una persona que me prestó el cuaderno para...

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ ELLA TIENE QUE ESTARTE PRESTANDO NADA? -le interrumpió- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN CUADERNO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PIDES MI CUADERNO MALDITO ADÚLTERO?

\- Sin ofender Korra, pero las únicas líneas que hay en tu cuaderno las hicieron los láser de la máquina que fabricó el cuaderno... Se supongo que debes escribir encima de esas líneas...

\- ¿ME LLAMAS BRUTA? ¿AHORA SOY BRUTA!? -replicó molestándose aún más-

\- No, yo no dije que...

\- KORRA ES BRUTA PORQUE NO SABE LO QUE ES UN CUADERNO... ¿ES LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?

\- Korra por favor, no te enojes, yo solo necesitaba los apuntes de ciencias...

\- PÍDEME PERDÓN! -exigió-

\- P-Pero yo no hice nadita...

\- QUE ME PIDAS PERDÓN CAR#JO O TERMINAMOS!

\- Ok... pero cálmate si? -dijo para luego aclarar su garganta- Per...

\- ¡DEEEE ROODIILLLAAASSS!

\- OK OK ¡PERDÓN!? FELIZ? -dijo ya algo molesto mientras se arodillaba. Korra sonríe y lo abraza-

\- Ay chiquito perdóname, es que a veces tu hieres mis frágiles sentimientos con las cosas machistas y completamente egoístas que haces...

\- Pero yo no hice nad...

\- NO ME CONTRADIGAS!

\- Ok...

\- Solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y pues me da miedo perderte -dice Korra con voz extremadamente dulce- Ahora somos noviecitos recuérdalo... debes serme fiel y no hablar con nadie

\- ¿Con nadie?

\- Con nadie

\- ¿Ni con mi mamá?

\- Ah no con ella sí...

\- Pero está muerta!

\- Por eso!

\- Oye pero eso no es justo, yo no te prohíbo que hables con nadie...

\- Es por tu bien chiquito... Ahora estoy muy feliz porque somos novios, le gritaré al mundo lo feliz y afortunada que soy de ser tu novia...

Con eso Korra tomó un megáfono de su casillero y subiéndose a una banca allí en medio del pasillo comenzó a gritar...

\- ESCUCHENME BIEN RATAS ASQUEROSAS! ¡ESE HUMANOIDE DE SEXO APARENTEMENTE MASCULINO ES MIO! MIIIOOOO M-I-O! ¡APLASTARÉ A CUALQUIERA MALDITA P#TA QUE SE LE ACERQUE! ¡MIIIIIOOOOO!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario**

**Korra**

Una tiene que proteger lo suyo pues. A Mako le encantarán estos pequeños detalles míos jijiji

**Mako**

Trágame tierra!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- Korra baja de allí c#ño!

\- Y DIME BABY! -grita la morena mientras golpea el casillero con fuerza y arrincona a Mako contra la pared no dejándole escapatoria e invadiendo su espacio personal- ¿YA TE SIENTES PROTEGIDO Y AMADO?

\- Ehhmm... ¿Si?

\- Perfecto maric#n de mierda, te amo -con eso Korra tomó su rostro y sacándo su lengua, lamió los labios cerrados de su chico y se apartó diciendo- recuerda que tenemos una cita más tarde... No se te olvide... ¡QUITENSE DEL MEDIO ANIMALEEEEESSSS! -gritó a los que iban pasando-

Mako no pudo más que darse la vuelta y comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra el casillero. En ese momento aparece Iroh abrazando a Asami de la cintura.

\- Hola Mako ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Sato-

\- Nada fuera de lo común -responde- solo acabo de pesar la mayor verguenza de mi vida en público y ahora estampo repetidamente mi cara contra este fino locker de metal hasta que mi frente sangre... ¿Y ustedes?

\- Uuuhhh... ¿Puedo acompañarte y estampar mi cara contra el locker? -pregunta Iroh-

\- ¿Pues qué sucedió? ¿Fue tan malo?

\- Chicos, se trata de Korra... Saben que ahora somos novios, no?

\- Ajá..?

\- Y saben como es Korra, no?

\- Si...?

\- Entonces ya saben el problema

\- Bueno pero no creo que Korra lo esté haciendo tan mal... ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

En ese momento aparece Ginger cojeando mientras usaba unas muletas, se veía moreteada y muy golpeada. Caminaba con dolor e iba gruñendo por el mismo.

\- Oh Ginger qué te pasó? -pregunta Mako preocupado-

\- La gorila de tu novia me golpeó!

\- ¿Y por qué Korra haría eso? -inquiere Asami-

\- Porque según ella cuando cierro mis ojos en clase es porque me estoy imaginando a Mako desnudo y fantaseo con él. -Mako abrió sus ojos como platos y luego se da un mega facepalm-

\- Controla a tu loca, Mako! -dice ella antes de irse cojeando. El cejas arqueadas mira de muerte a Asami y esta solo le suelta una sonrisa nerviosa-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y tal como dice Hebreos 8:55 "La manifestacious de Dious es manifiesta por lo manifiesto en la manifestación de la naturaleza, que a su vez da manifestación manifestada del creador". -dijo Bolin mientras vestía un chaleco y lentes, pareciendo el propio nerd-

\- Wow, veo que ya dominas bastante la palabra de Dios -dice Jinora-

\- Te dije que que me descargaras la biblia a mi sistema sería la mejor desición -con eso Bolin tira del cable USB que estaba conectado a su cuerpo y se cubre de nuevo con la camisa-

\- Ahora creo que podemos tener una charla con ese pecador blasfemo de Kai

\- ¿Lo nombraste?

\- Yo si puedo nombrarlo, mi alma está purificada, no como la tuya que está perdida para siempre...

\- Y bueno ¿Cuándo lo encaramos?

\- Hay un debate más tarde entre los creacionistas, ateístas y evolucionistas en el teatro local, ese bobo va a estar allí... Lo desenmascararemos!

\- ¿ES AMOOON!?

\- NOOOO IDIOTAAA NO ES AMOOON! SOLO ES UN FALSO QUE USA UNA MÁSCARA!

\- Ahhh... ¡No entiendo! -dice perdido-

\- LO DE LA MÁSCARA ES UN DECIR!

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... ¡No entiendo!

\- VEEETEEE AAAA LAAAA... -se detuvo de pronto y cruzó sus dedos mientras se puso a orar- Padrenuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga tu...

\- Jinora ¿Qué haces?

\- Me hiciste pecar de labios, ahora tengo que orar 2.500 veces el padrenuestro para obtener el perdón...

\- ¿Puedo ir a tomar una malteada o algo mientras?

\- NOOOO IMBÉCIL! -Se detiene- Ok, que sean 5.000 padrenuestro... "Padrenuestro que estás..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa misma tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh y Asami estaban sentados en las sillas de un bello restaurante luciendo ambos muy elegantes. Ella pintaba sus uñas mientras él mandaba un tweet.

\- Oh mira Asami... SuckIt-Chucky ahora me sigue en twitter ¿No es genial?

\- ¿Qué no es ese el twitter de ese muñeco pervertido de Tenzin?

\- Siiiiii, pero debes leer sus tweets, es lo mejor de la red social, mira! -Con eso el maestro fuego le pasa el celular a Asami y ella comienza a leer en voz alta-

\- "Chúpamela" "Chúpamela" "Chúpamela" "Chú..." ¡Iroh todos dicen lo mismo!

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE POSTEA ME MATA DE RISA... ES TAN CREATIVO! -Asami rueda los ojos- y Oh mira... ¡Acaba de postear!

\- No puedo creer que no te imagines lo que dice el Tweet!

\- ¡DICE "CHÚPAMELA"! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO LA VI VENIIIIRRR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Aish mejor cállate, mira ahí vienen Mako y Korra! -con eso ambos suben sus menús y tapan sus rostros dejando sus ojos libres para espiar la escena-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Asami**

Mako nos pidió ayuda a Iroh y a mi en su cita con Korra, ya saben, por si algo sale mal o si ella pierde la paciencia. Estamos aquí para ayudarlo a que tenga una gran cita.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- Hola, bienvenido Señor y Señora Makorra... -dice el hombre en el recibidor-

\- ¿Cómo que señora? -dice Korra con la ceja levantada- ¿Tú me ves cara de vieja o qué?

\- No perdone... Quise decir.. Señorita

\- ¿COOOMO QUE SEÑORITA FALTA DE RESPETO!? Me estás diciendo mocosa? ¿AHORA QUÉ? ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO TENGO EDAD PARA ENTRAR EN ESTE RESTAURANTE DE MIERDA!? DIMELO PUES! DÍMELO Y NOS VAMOS!

\- Korra por favor... cálmate...

\- Pero gordito mira como me está faltando el respeto ese señor malooo! -chilla Korra mientras abraza a Mako, él solo sonríe apenado y dice-

\- Solo entréguenos nuestra mesa por favor!

\- En seguida -dice el hombre y Korra le saca la lengua. Ambos se fueron a sentar en el sitio que el maestro fuego había reservado-

\- Ay Maric#n de mierda pero que romántico! Esta vez te pasaste... eres un amor... -dice al ver lo hermoso que estaba todo-

\- Todo lo que a ti te haga feliz, a mi igual Machorra mierdera...

En eso llega una rubia muy hermosa que servía de camarera y se para frente a ambos con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos a Deli's ¿Les puedo traer algo?

Korra abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró de pues a cabeza.

\- Mi amor... El prostíbulo no queda en esta calle ¿Oíste? Yo creo que te equivocaste

\- ¡Oiga! Yo trabajo aquí...

\- Korra... ¡Solo haz el p#to pedido!

\- Ok... pero igual no comeré mucho, estoy a dieta... -sonríe mientras mira el menú- Ok... Quieeero... 5 pollos rellenos, 4 filetes en salsa de uva, 7 platos de aros de cebolla, 1 parrilla mediterránea, 5 pizzas, 8 hamburguesas y un refresco tamaño gigantesco para acompañar, gracias!

La horrorizada mujer se le quedó viendo a la morena al igual que Mako. Pero Korra miró de muerte a la camarera y le dijo.

\- ¿QUÉ ME VES? ¿TE GUSTO? MUEEVETE A ESCRIBIR MI PEDIDO!

\- ¡KO-RRA! -gruñó-

\- Ay perdón pues, es que ella no hace su trabajo.

\- Ok! Listo el pedido de la dama... ¿Qué desea el caballero? -preguntó la sonriente y amistosa camarera, Mako miró el menú pensativo y ella se le quedó viendo esperando a que decidiera-

\- Ehmm... Quiero...

\- Ajá? dígame...

\- ¿Y TUUU QUEEE TAAAANTO LEE VEEES!? DÉJALO PENSAR! ¿TE LE VAS A IR ENCIMA? SI QUIERES TE LE VAS ENCIMA Y LO BESAS ¡BÉEEESALOOO! NO IMPORTA QUE SU NOVIA ESTÉ AQUÍ ¡BEEESAAALOOO!

\- Korra por favor ¡Basta!

\- Y TÚ! ADÚLTERO DE MIERDA! TE ESTÁS TARDANDO PARA TENER A LA RUBIA BRUTA ESTA FRENTE A TI MÁS TIEMPO VERDAD!?

\- Señorita, no piense de esa forma, yo solo estoy esperando a que el señor diga que va a comer, es solo eso yo...

\- NOOO MEEE QUITARÁS A MI HOMBREEE... MUEEREEEE -con eso Korra embiste a la camarera y ambas se van contra una mesa y la destrozan por completo-

\- KORRA NO! -grita Mako con desespero, entonces fija su mirada en Iroh y Asami- CHICOS, AYÚDENME NO VEN LO QUE PASA!

\- Si ya te ayudamos, Makito... -responde Iroh mientras grababa la pelea con su celular- Youtube va a amar este video jajajajajaja

\- YOOO TE MAAATOOOO!

\- AAAAHHHH QUÍTENME A ESA LOCA DE ENCIMAAAA!

\- KORRA SUÉLTALAAAAA! -grita Mako antes de tomar a Korra por la cintura y jalarla con fuerza quitándosela de encima a la morena, entonces Korra le arranca el cabello a aquella chica por ese jalón y se pone a reírse malvadamente-

\- MUAHAHAHAHAHA CALVA! CALVA TE QUEDASTE!

La mujer se tocó la cabeza completamente pelada y con horror se fue gritando de allí. Todo el lugar era ya un gran alboroto. Las mesas estaban echas un desastre y la comida rodaba por el Mako como Korra estaban despeinados y con la ropa deshecha y pues todos los veían horrorizados.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA... Ya acabé con esa perra Mako, ahora vamos a comer... ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MIS 5 POLLOS!? MUÉVANSE QUE HAY HAMBRE!

\- ¡Ya no voy a tener ninguna cita contigo! -le replica Mako-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Mira el desastre que hiciste

\- Tranquilo, aquí tienen personal de limpieza, no es como que nos van a mandar a limpiar a nosotros -en ese momento aparecieron dos sujetos con uniformes de limpieza y con caras de pocos amigos le entregaron escobas a Mako y Korra- ok, tal vez sí limpiemos un poco...

\- Es suficiente... Intenté tener una cita agradable contigo, pero lo haces imposible por tus celos y arrebatos todo el tiempo, es por esa misma razón que terminamos la primera vez... ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Adiós!

Con eso Mako se marcha todo molesto del restaurant y Korra se queda allí con la cabeza gacha algo triste. Iroh y Asami caminaron hacia ella para darle algo de apoyo.

\- Wow Korra yo... no sé qué decir -dijo Asami-

\- Bueno si no saben que decir yo sí -interrumpe Iroh- esta belleza ya tiene 15 comentarios en Youtube... Miren este... "Wow esa culona Machorra sí que es fuerte, deberías subir un video de ella peleando con Rocky Balboa. Seguro se parten la madre XOXO" Jajajajajajaja

Iroh deja de reirse cuando ambas chicas lo ven de muerte.

\- Chicos lo arruiné -dice triste mientras toma de la camisa a un sujeto y de un tirón lo para de la silla para sentarse ella- Él tiene razón, mi carácter siempre lo arruina... Sé que el me quiere y yo también pero le molesta que lo avergüence tanto.

\- Solo debes hacer algo lindo por él...

\- ¿Algo lindo como qué?

\- Pues algo que te gustaría que él te hiciera a ti

\- ¿Matar a golpes a unos sujetos que me deben dinero? ¡A Mako nadie le debe!

\- Noooo Korra! -gruñe Asami- hablo de algo lindo para él, no sé un detalle... Una carta, un dibujo...

\- PPPPfffff! ¿Qué mierda va a hacer Mako con una estúpida carta? ¿Limpiarse el c#lo?

\- Tal vez te sorprendería las cosas que los pequeños detalles pueden hacer.

\- Intentaré hablar con él -sonríe-

\- Así se habla... y ven -le dice- yo te maquillaré y te pondré hermosa para que el se babee al verte... ¿Iroh vienes?

En ese momento aparece un camarero sosteniendo una bandeja de comida y diciendo.

\- ¿Alguien ordenó 5 pollos rellenos?

\- Naaah chicas ustedes adelántense! -dijo Iroh mientras cogía la bandeja- Yo ordené el pollo, ya pagaron por esto ¿Ok?

\- Cómo sea señor, disfrute su comida -dijo el hombre sin interés y como ya no habían mesas, pues Iroh se echó al suelo a comer-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Convención de Ateísmo-Religión-Evolución**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Y POR ESO ES QUE TODOS VENIMOS DEL MONO! -dijo un hombre del lado de los evolucionistas finalizando su intervención mientras iba a sentarse y era aplaudido.

Un sujeto se paró y dijo.

\- Ahora debatirán Jinora del lado de la religión y Kai, del lado del ateísmo.

\- Vamos Jinora tú puedes -dice Bolin dándole ánimos y masajeando sus hombros como si la chica fuera a boxear-

\- Destrozaré a ese pagano...

Con eso ambos chicos subieron al estrado y esperaron la señal para comenzar. Jinora apostó su colección de biblias en el atril y las abrió todas en diferentes versículos mientras Kai bufaba una sonrisita.

\- Es ilógico que gastes tanto tiempo leyendo algo que no puedes comprobar como por ejemplo... La existencia de Dios! ¡BAM! -se burló con mucho estilo-

\- Lo único ilógico aquí es cómo un ser tan sub-desarrollado y de mente limitada como tú pudo salir del vientre de una mujer y no morir en el parto, ¡A menos que fuese un milagro! ¡KA-BOOM!

\- El único milagro es que la gente de verdad crea que un sujeto barbudo con una sábana de cama amarrada en las piernas bajara del cielo para decirle a todos lo que deben hacer... ¡Los cristianos son más crédulos que la gente común cuando en las elecciones los políticos prometen cosas! ¡ZAKATA-PLAAASSS!

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Kai? Es más fácil no creer en nada que investigar a profundidad las cosas, cuando no las entiendes, las ignoras.

\- Al contrario, por haber examinado niñita malcriada es que he decidido no creer en nada, porque todo es mentira, Como el regreso de los Backstreet Boys... ¡Mentira!

\- Oye ellos sí volvieron...

\- No puedes comprobar eso, méndiga cristiana crédula!

\- VETE AL INFIERNO KAI!

\- TÚ VETE AL INFIERNO EN EL QUE NO CREO JINORA!

\- Ehhmm... Estoy confundido -dijo Bolin a uno de los sujetos del bando del ateísmo- ¿Cuando cambiaron el tema a los backstreet boys?

\- USTEDES #%&amp; CRÉDULOS INFERNALES %"&amp;$&amp;$

\- AHH... CONQUE AHORA CREES EN EL INFIERNO NO!

\- ¡NO CREO EN NADA PERRA!

\- PERRA TU ABUELAAAA! -con eso Jinora le lanzó la reina valera de 1960 a Kai en el rostro y lo hizo irse de espaldas por el peso del libro-

\- AAAHHHHH

\- ¿QUÉ OPINAS DE ESO KAI? SIGUES DUDANDO DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LA BIBLIA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

El indignado sujeto que organizaba el evento se levantó e hizo sonar una campana para detener la confrontación.

\- ¡LOS EVOLUCIONISTAS GANAN!

\- QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!? -gritaron Jinora y Kai al mismo tiempo-

\- ¡Quedan descalificados por incumplir las reglas 127 y 144 del reglamento!

\- ¿Cuál es la fulana regla 127? -pregunta Jinora en son burlón-

\- Arrojar Reinas Valeras a tus compañeros! Solo se pueden arrojar biblias en latín, esas de todos modos nadie las entiende y no sirven para nada más.

\- ¿Y cual es la regla 144? -pregunta Kai-

\- Hablar de los Backstreet Boys, todos saben que Nsync es mejor!

\- ¡VINIMOS DEL MONO PERRAS! ¡ACEPTENLO! JAJAJAJAJA -rieron lo del lado evolucionista y tomando el trofeo se fueron corriendo de allí-

\- Bueno, perdimos -dice Jinora-

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, tu biblia me golpeó fuerte en la cara -Jinora ríe-

\- Siento eso, debí lanzarte la biblia de Jerusalem que es más liviana.

\- Oye -dice él acercándose prometedoramente hacia ella-

\- Si? -dice sonrojada-

\- ¿Qué opinas de los ridículos fans del Kainora que piensan que mágicamente estaremos juntos en este fic?

\- Son unos crédulos infernales

Dicho esto ambos ríen y se separan.

\- WHAAAAT!? ES TODO!? -se queja Bolin- ¡TODO MUNDO SHIPPEA KAINORA!

\- Deja eso para cuando esta mierda de fic necesite rating -respondió Kai a lo lejos mientras Jinora jalaba a Bolin del brazo y se lo llevaba consigo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba en la azotea del Forum Apartment llevando algo de sereno y mirando el cielo, cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió y el chico observó entrar a alguien...

\- ¿Korra? ¿Pero que cara...?

\- No digas una mierda! -respondió ella.

Mako se sorprendió al ver a la morena montada en unos tacones altísimos y usaba un vestido corto completamente ceñido al cuerpo además de un peinado muy elaborado y un maquillaje completamente exagerado. Con torpeza caminó hacia el cejas arqueadas doblando sus tobillos todo el tiempo y perdiendo la estabilidad a cada segundo, hasta que llegó a él.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces vestida a sí? Pareciera que hubieras participado en una orgía de payasos jajajajaja -se burló de manera infantil pero luego reaccionó- ah cierto, estoy molesto contigo jum...

\- Oye Maric#n... Sé que estás molesto y toda esa mierda, pero solo quería decirte que no fue mi intención humillarte frente a toda la escuela, luego humillarte frente a todo el restaurante y luego humillarte hablando blasfemias asquerosas sobre ti a las chicas bonitas del edificio que te tienen ganas...

\- Espera... ¿Qué?

\- Pero es que de verdad me gustas y odio cuando alguna idiota se te acerca y hace que dejes de prestarme atención.

\- Korra, si estoy contigo es por algo... No me queda de otra -susurró a un lado- Es porque me gustas, me gustas más que un raspón en la rodilla... Eres mejor que caerse de cara de la bicicleta... Pero si no tienes confianza en mi y crees que le pego el ojo a todas... y todos, ¿Entonces como quieres que no me moleste?

\- Lo sé lo sé...

\- Además no fui yo la que se fue con Iroh a un basurero a hacer cochinadas.

\- Estábamos drogados esa noche, y revolcarse en basura es divertido!

\- Es una cochinada igual! -replica-

\- Bueno bueno llorón de mierda... Si prometo cambiar mi aptitud, promesa que obviamente no cumpliré, Me aceptarías de vuelta?

\- Pide perdón!

\- ¡MÁMATE UNA, NO VOY A...!

\- QUÉ TE DISCULPES RAMERA!

\- Ay ok... Perd...

\- ¡DE RODILLAS!

\- GGGRRRRRRR! ¡DISCÚLPAME DE UNA P#TA VEZ C#Ñ###!

\- Bien, te perdono.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Korra**

Prota Makorrian, hijo de p#ta ¡Sé donde vives! ¡Sé donde trabajas! Sé el nombre de tu madre... ¡TE MATARÉ DESGRACIADO INFELIZ! KORRA NO SE DISCULPA... NO SE DISCULPAAAAA!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Korra abraza a Mako y él toma su rostro y saca su lengua para lamer sus labios cerrados y viceversa.

\- Ahora quítate esa ridícula ropa que mi novia es Korra no Effie... -ambos ríen-

Mako mira a su novia y viceversa.

\- Qué genial... tengo una novia... -con eso caminó al borde del edificio y mirando al vacío gritó- ¡TENGO UNA NOVIA HIJOS DE PERRA! ¡KORRA ES MI NOVIA! Jajajajajaja... Ven Korra, grita, es liberador...

\- Ok lo intentaré, pero mi voz está algo frágil y delicada esta noche, lo intentaré

Entonces se acerca al borde también.

\- MAAAAKOOOO EEEESSSS MIIII NOOOVIOOOO RAMERAS DEL INFIEEERNOOOO! LIDIEN CON ESO CABRONES AMANERADOS! ¡MIII NOOOVIOOOO!

De pronto un sujeto del edificio de enfrente encendió la lu y salió a la alcoba muy molesto.

\- CÁLLENSE LA BOCA JUEP#TAS QUE INTENTAMOS DORMIR CAR####JOOOO! ¡ME VALE MIERDA QUE SEAN NOVIOS! ¡CAAAALLLLEEEENNSEEEEE!

\- Wow... que grosero -dice Mako para luego comenzar a dar brinquitos como bailando, Korra lo mira extrañada-

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

\- Es que tengo muchas ganas de orinar

\- PUES VE AL BAÑO IGNORANTE!

\- Es que ahí está esa araña fea y peluda otra vez...

\- COOOBAAAARRRDEEEE DE MIEEERDAAAA LE TIENES MIEEDOO A UNA ARAÑIIITAAAA ERES UN MALDITO MAR#COOONNNNN, MUERETE CABR####N... MUEEERETEEEEEEEE!

Y sus gritos, se escuchaban hasta en la autopista frente al Forum Apartmen.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno… ¿Ya fangirlearon con el Kainora? xDDD Oknop… ¿Les gustó? Dejenme un review con sus opiniones por favor.**

**¡Qué tiernos los besos Makorra! Ewww jajajaja**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y apoyarme siempre, son lo máximo. Los quiero.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Prota Makorrian *con miedo de Korra* Out!**


	24. 2x3 Niggas Fotogénicos

**HOOOLAAAAA!**

**Por fin ocupándome de este fic, eh? En mi defensa debo decir que no andaba muy inspirado para la comedia. Al menos pude terminar este nuevo cap.**

**Espero les guste y pues de antemano agradezco que lean y dejen sus valiosos reviews, como siempre :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

** Capítulo 3: Niggas Fotogénicos**

* * *

Era media mañana en la Universidad de Belfire y los chicos estaban copiando en sus cuadernos lo que fuera que el profe Tenzin estuviera copiando. Hacía bastante calor pero al menos ya se acercaba el receso.

\- Pss... Pss... -llamó Bolin a Korra quien escribía concentrada. La morena volteó la mirada retrecheramente y observó al ojos verdes-

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tienes un sacapuntas?

\- ¿Acaso parezco una comerciante de sacapuntas?

\- Si, pero tienes o no!?

\- NOOOO TEEEENGOOO COOOÑ### ¿CUANDO MIERDA ME HAS VISTO TRAER UN MALDITO SACAPUNTAS? ¡DE MIERDA VENGO YO!

\- Ok ok... no te enojes. -En eso Asami suspira con flojera debido a los gritos de Korra y entrega un sacapuntas al maestro tierra- Uy gracias, ella sí es linda, no como tú machorra!

\- Como digas Bolin -replicó la ojos azules-

\- Oye Bo -dice Asami- ¿Dónde está Mako? ¿No viene?

\- Mmm... Me dijo que iba a llegar, se ha perdido toda una mañana de clases... Lo bueno es que si viene tendrá una excusa totalmente creíble y realista, mi hermano es un as en eso.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abre y aparece Mako entrando al sitio con unos lentes de sol de manera muy relajada mientras lamía una paleta. Tenzin le clavó una mirada asesina y reclamó.

\- Llegas tarde ¿Cuál es tu excusa? -El chico de ojos dorados se quitó sus lentes oscuros y sin perder la relajación, respondió-

\- Vivo en Narnia y había guerra.

Asami abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa absurda excusa, para nada creíble.

\- Jajajaja te lo dije -exclamó Bolin a Asami-

\- ¿Guerra? -preguntó extrañado Tenzin-

\- Siii, la bruja no sabía que ponerse y pues le declaró la guerra al ropero JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Entienden? -preguntó embobado antes de reír a carcajadas. Iroh y los gemelos también estallaron en risas-

Asami se dió un mega facepalm.

\- Oh bueno... es lo suficientemente creíble, al menos no me dijiste una tontería como que tu perro se comió tu tarea.

\- ¿Qué? Pff... Ni siquiera tengo perro... ¡Pero la iguana se comió mi tarea!

Dicho esto el chico va a sentarse al lado de Korra y le guiña el ojo.

\- Hola musculosa.

\- A MI NO ME HABLEEESSSSSS! -replicó-

\- Oye, ¿Qué te hice?

\- Te compraste una paleta, guerreaste en Narnia... ¡Y YO AQUÍ COMO UNA PLASTA DE MIERDA ESCRIBIENDO TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ESCRIBE EL CALVO EN EL MALDITO PIZARRÓN! ¿QUÉ SIGUE? ¿ME PEDIRÁS MIS P#TOS APUNTES TAMBIÉN?

Mako se acomoda en su silla con una sonrisita burlona y responde.

\- Naah no hace falta, anoche metí mi cuaderno en tu bolso, ya me hiciste la tarea...

\- QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- Presta para acá! -le dice mientras le arrebata el cuaderno con un gran descaro-

\- MALDITO HIJO DE P##TAAAAA!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Jajajajaja tenía tiempo sin trollear a nadie. Es fácil, solo tienes que... con algo de... No es difícil realmente solo... ¡Al demonio! Ser troll es un arte y ustedes jamás llegarán a mi nivel de Trollea...ción?... Ehmm... ¿Podemos rebobinar please?

* * *

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abre por segunda vez y aparece la directora Lin en el salón.

\- Solo será un momento profesor.

\- Oh no no no... tómese el resto del día si quiere jejejeje -responde el calvo antes de tirarse a su escritorio a leer una revista porno-

Lin tuerce sus ojos.

\- Bueno chicos, era solo para indicarles que mañana vengan bien bonitos y arreglados, ya que viene el fotógrafo a tomarles sus fotos para el carnet estudiantil...

\- ¡EEELLL CAAARRRNEEETTTT!? -exclamó Varrick golpeando la mesa horrorizado-

\- Ehmm... Si, el carnet...

\- NOOOOO... NOOO EL CARNEEETTTT!

Los gemelos se levantaron horrorizados también y a correr a todos lados del salón...

\- AAAAHHH WWWEEEEIIIII NOS TOMARÁN LAS FOTOS DEL CARNEETT MAÑANAAAA

\- AAAAAHHH WING ES CIERTOOO... SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAA!

Molestísima Korra se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la camisa a cada uno de los gemelos y los alzó en peso sin ningún esfuerzo mientras gritaba.

\- DEEEEJEEEEENN DEEEE COOORREEERRR COMO NIÑAAS QUE ME MAREAAAN CAR###JOOOO!

\- ¿Qué onda con ustedes y la foto del carnet? -inquiere Asami confundida-

\- Ustedes no entienden, es horrible! -responde Varrick- hay una maldición universal que hace que todo mundo salga chueco, feo, tuerto, horrible y/o mal en su foto de carnet...

\- ¿UNA MALDICIIIIOOONNN? -Gritó Bolin con dramatismo-

\- Pfff, no tengo tiempo para estas mierdas -replicó Lin antes de irse del salón- Solo no falten -dijo para luego tirar la puerta con fuerza-

\- ¿Dé qué mierda están hablando? -replicó Iroh- No hay forma de que ESTA cara -se señaló así mismo- salga mal en una foto... Solo miren esto!

Inmediatamente el chico sacó su celular y se tomó una selfie lanzando un beso donde quedó espectacu-plus!

\- ¿Ven?

\- Y mírenme a mi -siguió Asami- soy más hermosa que un atardecer, dejen de preocuparse por tonterías, todos ustedes son guapos... bueno... decentes... -entonces los mira más detenidamente- Está bien, ¡Preocúpense!

\- No existe tal cosa como una maldición para las fotos del carnet -dijo Mako- ya dejen de ser infantiles y hagan silencio que intento aprobar mi proyecto de ciencias. -completó mientras buscaba en su mochila-

\- Uh Uh... ¿Cuál es tu proyecto de ciencias Bro? ¡Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto!

\- Si, ¿Cuál es a ver? -retó Korra-

\- ¡REVIVIR A UN POLLO! -respondió Mako mientras montaba un pollo entero que compró en la carnicería en la mesa sobre una tabla de madera. Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos-

\- Espera... ¿What? -exclamó Asami-

\- ¡Mierda! Me robaron la idea -replicó Iroh- Grrr, tendré que pensar en otra cosa ahora... pfff...

\- Conque revivir un pollo -ríe Korra con picardía- Olvida lo que dije sobre que ayer te escuché decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo... ¡ESTO es lo más estúpido del mundo!

\- Gente de poca fe... -resopla Mako-

\- Hey bro... es genial... pero... ¿Cómo revivirás a ese pollo? Quiero decir, está muertísimo y ¿Lo tuviste metido en tu mochila toda la mañana? ¡Porque está empezando a oler!

\- Tranquilo Bo -responde Mako- Jesús no levantó a Lázaro al cuarto día... Segurísimo podré revivir a este pollo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Usaré pequeñas descargas de electricidad con mis dedos en el pecho de este pollo para hacer que su corazón vuelva a latir -dice confiado-

\- En las carnicerías les sacan el corazón a los pollos idiota! -grita Korra burlona-

\- ¿AH SÍ? PUES TOMA ESTO MACHORRA MIERDERAAA! -con eso Mako le dio una pequeña descarga de electricidad a Korra en las costillas y esta pega un respingo-

\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! -con eso la morena tira de la bufanda roja del chico y comienza a ahorcarlo-

Segundos después todos se levantaron y comenzaron a golpearse entre sí formando una gran y alborotada guerra de golpes, huesos rotos y muchos gritos.

El concentrado Tenzin quien revisaba su revista dejó salir un suspiro al escuchar tanto ruido, levantó su cabeza para mirar por encima de la revista y contempló como todos se mataban a golpes, pero en vez de alarmarse o intentar detenerlos, volvió a suspirar derrotado mientras decía...

\- Recuerden que mañana es la foto.

Luego bajó la mirada y siguió en lo suyo.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente...**

* * *

Un puñado de personas esperaban en fila la llegada del subterráneo allí en la estación de trenes, estaban ordenados y en silencio, cuando de pronto el grupo de chicos apareció en escena llamando la atención de todos.

Cada uno de los chicos se veía totalmente elegante, con chaquetas finas de cuero, lentes negros, geniales pantalones y mucho perfume. Las chicas estaban bien maquilladas, incluso Korra. En fin, se veían completamente atractivos.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Hoy es la toma de la foto del carnet así que hay que verse totalmente impecable. Estoy segura de que vamos a ser los chicos más sensualosos de todo Belfire

* * *

\- Abran paso mis Niggas, los chicos más sexys del condado están In Da House! -exclamó Iroh con estilo mientras llegaban a la estación y todos se les quedaban viendo. Además Bolin iba caminando con un perfume en cada mano y los rociaba al aire por donde quiera que pasaban-

\- No puedo creer que me maquillaras, me veo ridícula -chilla Korra-

\- No, te ves hermosa. Ya verán que toda esa mierda de la maldición son puras tonterías.

\- Es una lástima que estén rodando esa película justo en la calle que tomábamos para ir a la Uni -se quejó Mako- ahora tenemos que tomar el camino largo. Al menos tendremos un viaje calmado y agradable de camino a la universidad.

En ese momento las luces del subterráneo comenzaron a divisarse de entre la oscuridad del túnel, indicando que el tren se acercaba. De inmediato una turba de personas se arremolinaron en donde estaban los chicos presionándolos y apretándolos mientras el tren arribaba.

\- Oigan, cuidado! ¡Mi cabello! -se quejó Asami-

\- ¡ME METIERON MANO, ME METIERON MANO! -grita Bolin-

El tren se detuvo y tardó un poco en abrir las puertas, ya cuando eso sucedió estaban preparados para la matazón.

\- Esto no me gustará... -lloriqueó Mako-

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y los gritos comenzaron a escucharse. Empujaron durísimo hacia adentro como si fueran caballos en estampida y comenzaron a golpearse entre sí. Codazos, empujones, pisoteadas, era horrible...

\- AAAAAAHHHHH ESSSPEEERENSSEEEEE! ¡CUIDADO ANIMALES DE MIEEEERDAAAAAAA! -gritó Korra quién era llevada sin control por la marea hasta quedar estampada contra uno de los tubos de metal del tren que seguían para agarrarse-

\- AAAAAHHHH MIII ZAPAAATOOOO... MIIIISSS ZAAAAPAAAATTTOOOO! ¡CUESTA MÁS QUE ESTE MALDITO TREEEEN! AAARRRGGHHHHH -gritó Asami-

\- BOOOLIIIIN... DONDEEE ESTÁSSS -dice Iroh luego de que todos entraran. Él estaba muy incómodo en un rincón-

\- Aquí estoy Iroh, un poco asustado no más... -respondió el chico de ojos verdes al observar que un negrote de dos metros estaba justo frente a él con grandes músculos y una aptitud de pelea-

\- A SU P#TA MADRE ESTOY INCÓMODÍSIMAAAAA! -gritó Korra enojada al quedar apretada con otro tipo, estaban tan cerca que si alguien se movía, podían terminar besándose-

\- ¿CREES QUE ESTÁS INCÓMODA!? ¡MÍRAME A MI CAR#JOOOO! -replica Asami-

Como pudo, Korra volteó a verla y observó que la chica tenía a un gordó muy barrigón que le pegaba la barriga de la espalda de ella y hacía que se doblara hacia atrás y de frente tenía una mujer con unas tetas operadas gigantes que le impedían ponerse recta. En fin, la pobre sato parecía una "S"

\- Oye ¿Y donde está Mako? -pregunta Korra- ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI HOMBRE CUERDA DE ANIMALES RABIOSOOOOOSSSSS? ¡MAKO, MAKO!

\- A...quí... estoy reina... muy cómodo... -hablaba el cejas arqueadas mientras estaba sumamente apretado contra la puerta del otro lado del tren. Por ser el primero en la fila la turba lo había estampado contra la otra puerta y su cara estaba pegada duramente contra el vidrio haciéndolo hacer muecas feas-

Entonces un mensaje en las bocinas del tren no se hizo esperar.

\- _"Buenos días estimados pasajeros. Se les pide que permanezcan calmados en el metro y tengan cuidado de no incomodar a los demás. Agárrense duro puesto que esta cosa no tiene frenos y es posible que colisionemos contra otro tren y todos muramos en un terrible y aparatoso accidente... Gracias por preferirnos"_

\- QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!? -gritó Asami horrorizada- ¡DÉJENME BAJAR DE ESTA MIEEERDAAA! -en ese momento las puertas se cerraron con rapidez- WAAAAAAAHHHH VAMOS A MOOORIIIIRRRR.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako.**

Maldita sea, nunca experimenté algo más horrible que viajar en el subterráneo. Literalmente es la cosa más espantosa que he vivido maldición... Podía sentir como me tocaban el trasero pero estaba tan apretado que no podía moverme... Me haré un test de embarazo al salir de aquí.

* * *

**Más Tarde, En Belfire**

* * *

Las puertas de la universidad se abren y los chicos aparecen cansados, moreteados, despeinados y chillando de dolor, casi sin fuerzas caminando por los pasillos, era como si los hubiese golpeado una estampida de elefantes asesinos... Y en cierta forma... Así fue...

\- Tenebrosos días chicos... -dijo Tahnodarks al acercarse a ellos luciendo totalmente guapo y arreglado para la foto- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Tahno... por...favor... llama a una... ambulancia! -exclama Bolin antes de caer desmayado al suelo. El chico darks vió aquello sin mucho interés-

\- Viajamos en el subterráneo, creo que eso lo resume bastante bien... -replica Asami- ME FUI CON UN SUJETO CLAVANDO SU BARRIGA INMENSA EN MI ESPALDA, JURO QUE MI COLUMNA SE DESTROZA!

\- ¿Nos vemos muy mal? -pregunta Iroh. Tahno los mira fijamente y exclama-

\- Bueno, hay una buena noticia y una mala.

\- La mala -responde Mako-

\- Ustedes se ven asquerosos! -dijo brusco- horribles, parece que hubiesen hecho el amor en un corral... con los caballos... Saldrán doblemente feos en la foto, feos por la maldición y feos por feos jajajajajajarks! -se rió-

\- mmm... que lindura... -responde Mako con sarcasmo- ¿YYY CUUUAAALLLL EEESSS LAAAA P#TA BUENA NOTIIICIAAAA!?

\- La buena noticia es que YO me veo fabulodarks! -con eso el chico se fue dando brinquitos y tongoneos con mucho estilo-

\- ¡INFELIIIZZZZ! -le gritó Korra al verlo marcharse-

Entonces Lin, quien venía pasando se detuvo en seco horrorizada al ver el asqueroso y lamentable estado de los chicos...

\- Creí haberles dicho que...

\- ¡Usamos el subterráneo! -dijeron todos al unísono-

\- Ah... entiendo... -respondió la directora antes de seguir-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las filas para las fotos escolares ya estaban en curso y los chicos como pudieron se arreglaron en los baños tapando sus moretones y volviéndose a peinar para meterse finalmente en la cola.

\- Miren chicos, no está tan mal -señala Asami al ver a un chico algo atractivo sentarse, sonreír y tomarse la foto- ¿Ven? es algo totalmente normal, seguramente nadie saldrá mal...

\- NAAAAAAHHHH POOORRR QUEEEEEEEHHHH! -se escucharon gritos, los chicos voltean y ven a ese mismo sujeto que se acababa de tomar la foto correr desconsolado llorando por los pasillos.

Todos miraron de muerte a Asami.

\- Eso no prueba nada!

\- ¡SIGUIENTE! -dijo el atorado sujeto que tomaba las fotos-

\- Ow me toca! -exclama Asami con una sonrisa- Les demostraré que no hay maldición y que se están preocupando por nada...

Con eso la hermosa chica fue hacia donde estaba el fotógrafo con una gran sonrisa amable en su rostro.

\- Buenos días señor fotógrafo ¿Cómo está hoy?

\- ¡Cállate y siéntate! -refunfuña. Algo ofendida ella obedece-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Así que mi bella genio se sentó para la foto. Nada podía salir mal, ella estaba muy hermosa maquillada, su cabello estaba arreglado y mostró su hermosa sonrisa a la cámara antes de que el sujeto le tomara la foto. Vimos cuando el flash iluminaba su hermosa y fotogénica anatomía... ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡Creo que nos estuvimos preocupando por nada!

* * *

\- Listo -dijo el fotógrafo-

\- Uuuyyy quiero ver mi foto, quiero, quiero -dice Asami entusiasmada antes de ir con el sujeto a ver el resultado.

La mandíbula de todos cae tres metros al suelo cuando los chicos vieron la foto de Sato. Ella salía toda despeinada, con la mandíbula desviada a un lado como si le hubieran tomado la foto cuando un boxeador justo le estaba golpeando en la cara y además sus ojos salieron vizcos...

\- QQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó Asami al ver la foto-

\- ¡SIGUIENTE!

\- No, no... espere.. yo...

\- ¡NEXT! ¡NEXT!

\- WAAAAAHHHH SALÍ HORRIBLE EN ESA FOOOTOOOO!

\- Acéptalo perra, la profecía es real -dice Korra-

\- SIGUIENTE!

\- Oww... me toca -dice Bolin sin ánimos mientras se iba a sentar pero Mako lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló de nuevo hacia él- ninguno de nosotros se va a tomar la maldita foto hasta descubrir que hay detrás de toda esta fulana maldición-

\- ¿Cómo vamos a saber eso Mako? -pregunta Asami-

\- Alguien tiene que saber la verdad -dice con dramatismo, como si estuviese en una novela- Aunque sea por la fuerza ¡DESENMASCARAREMOS AL CULPABLE!

\- ¿OTRA VEZ AMON? -resopla Bo confundido-

\- ERA UNA COMPARACIÓN CAR#JO! UNA COMPARACIÓN! LO EXPLIQUÉ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOOOORRRR!

\- Nosotros te apoyamos viejo -dice Iroh- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Es momento de hacer un interrogatorio... ¡POR LA VERDAD Y LA PAAAZZZZ!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oficina del Conserje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquel oscuro recinto lleno de detergentes y artículos de limpieza fue lanzada la directora Lin amarrada y amordazada a una silla, con cinta metálica en la boca. Luego de que los rebeldes chicos la capturaran, Mako le arrancó la cinta con fuerza provocándole un alarido de dolor y luego encendiendo la luz de una lámpara justo frente a su cara.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN? ¡SUÉLTENME O YA VERÁN!

\- ¡SILENCIO ANCIANA DECRÉPITA! -dice Mako- ¡No estás en posiciones de amenazar!

\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO MAKO!?

\- ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! ¡QUE ES LO OPUESTO A LA MENTIRA! ¡OSEA LO VERDADERO PUES! -Dijo atontado provocando que Beifong volteara la mirada- Como usted sabrá, se cuenta que hay una maldición que hace que todo mundo salga horrible en sus fotos de carnet, ¿Qué persona podría ser tan descabellada de impedir que los estudiantes salgan bien en sus fotos del carnet y los obliguen a vivir un escarnio público con esas fotos tan horribles? ¡PUES QUIÉN MÁS QUE LA PERSONA QUE OBLIGA A LOS ESTUDIANTES A PONÉRSELOS EN UN LUGAR VISIBLE! ¡UUUSSSTEEEEEDDDDD!

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y ráscame la espalda que me pica! -dijo Lin pero Mako salta y se pone frente a ella amanazantemente-

\- ¿¡DONDE ESTABA USTED EL 31 DE FEBRERO DE 1984!?

\- Ese día no existe tarado! -refunfuñó la directora-

\- AJÁ! ERA PARA VER SI ESTABAS PENDIENTE!

\- Wow.. es un gran interrogador -susurra Bolin quien junto a los demás observaban la escena. Los demás chicos se dan un facepalm al escuchar aquello-

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABA USTED LA OTRA MAÑANA EN LA QUE ME SALIÓ UNA ESPINILLA EN LA ESPALDA Y TUVE QUE DECIRLE A KORRA QUE LA EXTIRPARA POR MI!?

\- Ewww... Gracias a Dios, estaba muy lejos... ¡AHORA SUÉLTAME O TE DESTROZARÉ TUS BONITAS CEJAS!

Mako se voltea y mira a los chicos.

\- Ella es inocente... ¡PERO NO TOQUE MIS CEJAS SEÑORA!

\- A LA MIERDA TUS CEJAS!

\- AH SI? A LA MIERDA MIS CEJAS? ¡CÁRCEEEEL! -gritó así que los chicos tomaron a Lin y la encerraron en el salón de detención que casualmente lucía como una cárcel y de donde no podía salir, ella tomó los barrotes y comenzó a gritar-

\- ME LAS PAGARÁN NIÑOS DESADAPTADOS -Mako ignora la amenaza y mira a los chicos-

\- ¡A POR EL CALVO CALIENTE!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin es lanzado con brusquedad hacia el área de las escobas como si de un secuestrado miserable se tratara. Luego lo sentaron en la silla frente a Mako quien ahora usaba un detestivesco bigote amplio y una lupa, se veía muy profesional.

\- Calvo!

\- Es TENZIN!

\- ¡CALVO! -gritó- ¿Cómo me aseguras que no fuiste TÚ el que lanzó esa maldición feaizadora de fotos de carnet!?

\- No pude haber sido yo, pues estaba viendo pornografía tal y como veo pornografía todos los días, a toda hora... y cuando no hago eso, estoy durmiendo o chupándosela a Chucky!

\- Tal vez no seas el culpable, ¡PERO CHUPARLE EL PIPÍ A UN MUÑECO EXCITADO NO ES DE DIOS! ¡CAAARCEL!

Sin más el calvo caliente fue arrojado también al salón de detención junto con Lin. Otros prisioneros se fueron agregando a medida que los iban secuestrando e interrogando.

El siguiente en línea de interrogación fue...

\- ¡PSICÓLOGO WAN! -exclamó Mako mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina- ¿Perros o Gatos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO! ¡ESTO ES ALGO MUY SERIO Y ESTA PREGUNTA TIENE MUCHA RELEVANCIA PARA DESCUBRIR AL TRAIDOR! ASÍ QUE RESPONDE WAN... -dice mientras le pone la luz de la lámpara justo en la cara- ¿Perros o Gatos?

\- Ehmmm... ¿Perros?

\- ¡CÁRCEL!

\- Pero...

\- ¡CAAAARCEEEEL!

Con eso también lanzaron al consejero escolar dentro de la ya súper abarrotada sala de detención con complejo de cárcel.

\- ¿Quién sigue en la lista para ser interrogado? -pregunta Mako todo inspirado. Los chicos señalan al escritorio y el ojos dorados se voltea para ver a su próxima vista, pero queda paralizado cuando ve a la "persona" que estaba allí mirándolo fijamente-

\- No me importa que seas niño... ¡CHÚPAMELA!

\- ¿Chucky? ¿Really?

\- Bueno es que ya metiste preso a todo el mundo, no hay nadie más a quién encerrar -respondió Bolin-

\- Por cierto Lucía te manda saludos... -Al decir esto Mako se voltea a ver a Chucky con frenetismo-

\- ¿TÚ TIENES A MI AMADA MUÑE... DIGO, LUCÍA?

\- Seeh... Lucía es Maravillosa, me la chupa como nadie, estoy engañando a Tenzin con ella, pero shhh... No le digas nada o me devolverá al basurero del cual me sacó...

\- ¡CÁRCEEEEELLL! -gritaron todos a la vez antes de lanzarlo a la celda-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Esto es ridículo, estoy comenzando a creer que no vamos a llegar a nada. Tal vez sea mejor resignarnos, tomarnos la maldita foto y aceptar que debemos llevar el p#to carnet en un lugar visible

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de Belfire pensativos y algo frustrados.

\- No puedo creer que no tengamos nada, es casi tan frustrante como cuando se cae la descarga justo cuando va por 98% -exclama Korra- ¡Y vaya que me ha pasado! ¡Maldito Wifi de los Beifong! ¡Es lenta esa mierda!

\- Jum... Yo quería descubrir la verdad detrás de la maldición de los carnets -dice Mako con desanimo-

En eso aparecen Tahno y Huan tomados de la mano y se detienen frente a los chicos.

\- Hola tontos -dijo Huan- ¿alguien hablaba de nuestro wifi?

\- COOONNNTRAAAATEEEEEN UUUNNN SEEERVIIICIOOO DEEE INNNTEEERRNEEETTTT MÁAAASS RAAAPIDOOO COÑÑOOOO! -replica la ojos azules con descaro-

\- En fin... ¿Ya salvaron al mundo? -se burla Tahnodarks-

\- Nuuu... -responde Bolin- estamos en el principio, ni siquiera en el principio, estamos más atrás que de donde empezamos, somos como una mala copia de Naruto.

\- Bueno, cálmense, no es tan malo el asunto de la foto, miren, hasta yo salí sombrío en la mía... -dice Tahno mientras muestra su carnet con la foto. Salía él con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y mirando para arriba en torno a la cámara en una pose muy sádica y de chico malo, pero para nada bonita- Aunque por otro lado Huan...

\- Miren la mía -la muestra y sale él con la cabeza echada hacia adelante muy pegado de la cámara con la cara arrugada como si tratara de distinguir algo que está a lo lejos y con la boca abierta mostrando su dentadura cuyo diente frontal tenía un pedazo de zanahoria alojado-

\- WOW... ¡AVISA ANTES DE MOSTRAR ESA FOTO! ¡QUE HORRIBLEX SALES! -grita Iroh tapándose los ojos-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA oigan chicos miren esto -interrumpe Bolin mirando la laptop que cargaba encima- Según Wikipedia, Belfire tiene a los estudiantes más feos de todo el condado jajajajajajajaja Amo Wikipedia.

\- GRRRRR... NO PODEMOS SER LOS MÁS FEOS! ¡MÍRENNOS! SOMOS MUY ARDIENTES... ¡SOMOS TAN ARDIENTES QUE NOS SHIPPEAN HASTA CON UN JABÓN! ¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS Y RESIGNARNOS A SALIR FEOS EN LA FOTO DEL CARNET... ¡DEBE HABER UNA FORMA DE CONOCER LO DE LA MALDICIÓN!

\- ¿Alguien dijo maldición? -apareció de repente Baraz detrás de Mako asustándolo y haciendo que pegara un grito de niña saltando a los brazos de Iroh justo como Wei saltó a los brazos de Bolin en cierto capítulo de LOK-

\- ¡BARAZ! Al fin apareces -dice Asami- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Bueh... he estado durmiendo y fumando hierva en la bañera de su baño...

\- Oh.. eso era marihuana? ¡Pensé que era incienso!

\- Jajajajajaja ¡No! Era Marihuana -sonríe Baraz con relajo-

\- Oye Baraz, dijiste que sabías algo sobre la maldición de los carnets -dice Korra-

\- Seeh... Lo sé todo -exclama antes de sentarse relajado en las escaleras y encenderse un cigarro y fumarlo sin decir nada más. Los chicos comenzaron a impacientarse-

\- PUUUUEEEESSSS CUUUUEEEENTAAAAA MIIISSEEERRAAAABLEEEE PEEEESSSTEEEEEEE!

\- Ah ok... Pues la historia es más o menos así... La leyenda cuenta que había un chico llamado Horripi que venía a esta misma universidad hace algunos años. Horripi era feo, nerd y perdedor pero estaba enamorado de una hermosa porrista. Cuando él le contó sus sentimientos ella se burló de él y lo humilló frente a toda la escuela, por eso Horripi juró vengarse de todos la gente linda que viniera a estudiar en la universidad haciendo que sus fotos de los carnets salieran horribles y desfiguradas, así todos serían feos como él y nadie volvería a rechazarlo -contaba el chico mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos- Casualmente Horripi es el fotógrafo que viene cada año a tomar las fotos de los carnets...

Una musiquita de misterio tipo novela sonó a medida que los chicos improvisaban su mejor cara de horror y dramatismo ante esa información. Ahora sabían la verdad, y esa verdad era espantosa, pero había entre toda esa historia, algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención a estos chicos...

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO MAMES! EN SERIO SE LLAMABA HORRIPI? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -carcajeó Iroh yéndose de espaldas al suelo-

\- Wow, conque esa es la historia... Parece una buena trama para una patética película de terror de hollywood que será una mierda y a nadie le gustará pero que le sacarán una segunda película y una tercera y quizás una cuarta... -dice Asami-

\- ¡EL FOTÓGRAFO! -replica Mako- ¿Cómo no pensamos en él? Hemos estado buscando a las personas incorrectas... ¡Prepárense chicos, vamos a enfrentarnos a ese fotógrafo hijo de p#ta! ¡No arruinará una foto más!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fotógrafo estaba sentado en una banca observando las fotos que había tomado ese día mientras reía malvadamente de forma bien exagerada...

\- MOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SOY MALVAAAADOOOO... ¡FEOS! ¡FEOS POR DOQUIER!

De pronto los chicos aparecieron frente al fotógrafo vistiendo ropas de cuero negras bien ceñidas al cuerpo y los chicos también tenían grandes chaquetas de cuero. Todos poseían lentes oscuros y se veían bien malotes.

\- ES EL FIN DE TU REINO DE TERROR ENGENDRO! jajajajajajajajajaja siempre quise decir eso -ríe Bolin-

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta el fotógrafo-

Con eso los chicos hicieron movimientos exagerados de pelea muy sincronizados y rítmicos para terminar adoptando una posición complicada pero con mucho estilo mientras la morena quien quedó en el medio respondía.

\- Somos los ángeles de Korra, versión Matrix!

\- ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN!

Inmediatamente el sujeto sacó dos pistolas inmensas y comenzó a disparar hacia los chicos. Las balas salieron muuuuy lento así estos comenzaron a esquivar las balas con bastante facilidad. Asami arqueó su espalda en C mientras la bala pasaba encima de ella. Mako incluso se quedó aburrido esperando que una de las balas llegara a él pero como no lo hacía, la tomó el mismo con su mano y la arrojó al suelo.

El hombre salió corriendo.

\- ¡A ÉL! -ordenó Korra-

Con eso los chicos saltaron muy alto, casi 5 metros en el aire mientras hacían movimientos imposibles que nadie, ni siquiera el más crédulo del mundo se tragaría. Pasaron por encima del fotógrafo cayendo frente a él.

Asami pateó su mano y le voló la cámara fotográfica antes de que Korra estancara su pie en el estómago haciendo que se arqueara. Inmediatamente Bolin vino entre carreras amarrando sus piernas al cuello del hombre y girando con fuerza su cuerpo para lanzarlo dando vueltas al suelo con tantos efectos especiales que en matrix se quedaban idiotas.

El fotógrafo se puso de pie muy rápido para defenderse pero Iroh venía corriendo hacia él y aún cuando estaba muy lejos lanzó una patada voladora mientras en cámara lenta se acercaba hacia él desde tan lejos sin siquiera bajar por la gravedad ni nada. Le pateó el pecho y lo arrojó al suelo también.

\- LOS MATARÉEEE! -gritó el fotógrafo antes de disparar con otra arma que sacó de su cinturón pero Mako que venía desde bien lejos haciendo acrobacias sin cansarse se impulsó hacia adelante esquivando la bala y pasando justo por encima del fotógrafo. Cuando estuvo justo encima, tomó su cuello con las manos y lo impulsó con él hacia atrás dándole una voltereta en el aire y estampándolo frente al suelo el cual se agrietó muchísimo y destruyó toda aquella calle...

Súper creíble pues...

Los chicos volvieron a hacer su coreografía de batalla y posaron con estilo.

\- LOS ÁNGELES DE KORRA, RECARGADOS!

Luego de aquella secuencia poco creíble de batalla humanamente imposible y en la cual se invirtió gran cantidad de dinero. Los chicos amarraron al fotógrafo a una silla y lo lanzaron a la oficina del conserje para ser interrogado por Mako...

\- ¡MONOS O CULEBRAS!?

\- Cariño, deja yo me encargo de esto -dice Korra mientras aparta a Mako y se pone frente al fotógrafo-

\- ¿POR QUÉ HACES QUE TODOS SE VEAN FEOS EN SUS FOTOS DE CARNET GRANDÍSIMO MARIC#N HIJO DE PUUUUUUTTTTTT#######!?

\- No sé de que me están hablando! -respondió neciamente-

\- Sé que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando

\- Yo sé que saben que ustedes no saben!

\- Pero yo sé que usted sabe lo que nosotros no sabemos

\- Pero no sé lo que saben y aunque supiera lo que saben no sabría...

\- YAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Iroh como niña- ME DESPEINAN CON SUS GRITOOOOSSSS!

\- CONTEESSTAAAAA! -le grita Asami mientras lo abofetea- ¿POR QUÉ SALÍ CON LOS OJOS VIZCOS EN MI FOTO!? ¿No podías solo hacer que saliera con los ojos cerrados!?

\- YO NO LO HICEEE!

\- SI LO HIZOOO!

\- Esta bien, sí lo hice jajajajaja

\- AJÁ! ¡LO REQUETE SABÍA! -celebró Mako-

\- Ehmm... -dice Korra- Si lo hubieses sabido hubieras interrogado primeramente al fotógrafo en vez de HACERNOS PERDER TODO EL MALDITO DÍA INTERROGANDO HASTA A LAS PLANTAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!

\- CÁAALLLAATEEEE NEGRAAA MIERDERRAAAAA! ESTO ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE "A" Y "B"

\- Y YO QUÉ MIERDA SOY?

\- LAAAA ZEEEETAAAAAA! -gritó-

\- BUENO C#RAJO ¿QUIEREN ESCUCHAR MI HISTORIA O NO!? -replica el fotógrafo-

\- Ay como sea, ya te atrapamos -replica la morena sin interés-

\- Lo hice por VENGANZA! -exclama el fotógrafo- todos se burlaban de mi porque usaba gafas, brackets y aparatos para la postura... ¡Juré que un día haría que todos se vieran tan mal como yo para que así yo pudiera reír al final MUUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- ¿Y cómo era que arruinabas las fotos? ¿Usaste magia negra o algo? -pregunta Bolin-

\- ¿Magia Negra? Pff... desfiguraba sus rostros con "You're Ugly" Una aplicación que me descargué en la Store de Windows... Desfigurar sus rostros está a un click de distancia...

\- UUUUNAAAA APLICACIOOONNNN... REAAALLYYY!?

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Los argumentos narrativos y la trama de esta mierda de fic van en decadencia... ¡Qué porquería!

* * *

\- TANTA MIERDA POR UNA P#TA APP!

\- Oye, pagué 15$ por la licencia -reclama el fotógrafo-

\- Bueno más te vale que dejes de desfigurar los rostros de todos o mi Nigga te cortará la cara! -amenazó Mako, con eso Korra sacó una navaja y dijo en forma malandrosa-

\- I'll Cut Ya faze, My Nigga!

\- Noooo... no me corten la cara, eso me haría aún más feo de lo que soy... Juro no volver a desfigurar a nadie en sus fotos, de todos modos mi venganza duró varios años, ya me estaba cansando igual.

\- Pues más te vale...

En eso Iroh se acerca al derrotado fotógrafo y toca su hombro para llamar su atención. Este lo mira aguantarse las risas y algo molesto le dice...

\- ¿Qué?

\- En serio te llamas Horripi?

\- Si por qué?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OH MIERDA MI ESTÓMAGO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rió yéndose de espaldas nuevamente aplaudiendo como foca retrasada. El fotógrafo miró extrañado a los chicos y estos levantaron sus hombros con algo de pena-

\- Es que se cayó de cabeza al nacer

\- Claro...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La fila para tomarse la foto del carnet seguía y esta vez los chicos eran los primeros.

\- Yay no puedo esperar para tomarme la foto! -dijo Bo- estoy peinado, huelo bien y cada uno de nosotros se ve muy guapo.

\- VENGAN POR SU FOTOOOO -dijo Horripi-

\- Genial -dice Mako- vamos chicos, a derretir a algunas chicas y chicos...

Con eso los chicos entran triunfales y marchando a la cabina fotográfica luciendo muy atractivos.

\- Sonrían chicos!

El sonido de la foto no se hizo esperar.

\- Vengan a ver el resultado de sus fotos.

Muy felices, Mako, Korra, Iroh y Bolin fueron a ver muy alegres sus fotos, pero sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo cuando vieron el resultado.

Bolin salía con la cara arrugada como burro que mastica mierda, mientras de su nariz salía gran cantidad de moco. Iroh salía maquillado como mujer mientras coquetamente ponía su dédo índice cerca de su boca y guiñando el ojo como tremendo maric#n. Korra salía con las cejas unidas, los ojos blanqueados y espuma chorreándole por la mandíbula y Mako salía con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir, además estaba calvo y sin cejas.

\- MUUUUUAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -rió el fotógrafo-

\- YOOOOO TEEEE MAAAATTOOOOOO HIIIIJOOOOO DE PUUUUUUTTTTTT######!

Con eso los chicos se le abalanzaron encima al fotógrafo y lo desmadraron a golpes.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH EN LA CARA NOOOOOO...

\- CÓRTALO, CÓRTALO! -gritó Mako-

SWIIIIZZZZZ

\- AAAAHHHH MI CAAARAAAAAAAAA!

\- ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO METERTE CON LOS NIGGAS!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno mis Niggas... ¿Les gustó el episodio? Eso espero... ¿Me dejarían su opinión en un review? :D**

**Tengo algunos comentarios respecto al cap... Espero que Mako y Bolin puedan finalmente revivir al pollo para que saquen una buena nota en Ciencias xDDD**

**Baraaaz y Waaan xDD Eso sin mencionar mi nuevo OTP Chucky y Lucía :O**

**Las parodias de este cap son de Los Ángeles de Charlie, Matrix y la Isla Presidencial (Es un cartoon divertidísimo de Youtube, veanlo, recomendado si quieren reírse de sus políticos)**

**Gracias a todos por esos reviews hermosos que siempre me dejan, cosas como "Es el mejor fic que he leído en mi vida" realmente me hacen el día, gracias, gracias. Lo hago por ustedes.!**

**Vamos Apartamento Adictos, llénenme de reviews :D**

**Los quiero. Adiosito!**

**Prota Out!**


	25. 2x4 En Busca de lo Imposible

**HOLA A TODOS. THIS IS PROTAAA... Pues una muy buena amiga mía (Seeh claro amiga xD) Se hará cargo del cap de hoy... La dejo con ella. :)**

* * *

¡_**Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a este fic que les encanta! Este día les presentaremos a un tributo que se ha ofrecido a escribir esta wea porque Prota se lo ha pedido y yo he aceptado gustosa y llena de honor (mentira esta más perdido que el honor de Zuko) soy su anfitriona Korralicious con nuevo capítulo de Apartamento 617.**_

* * *

**Capítulo**** 4: En busca de lo imposible**.

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en el complejo departamental donde vivían los cinco amigos, más que amigos eran hermanos que se apoyaban, preocupaban el uno por el otro, siempre sabían que decir cuando alguien necesitaba un consejo.

Korra estaba muuuy relajada sacándose el sucio de las uñas de los pies y luego llevándoselo a la nariz para olerlo como si de un gorila se tratara. Pronto aparece Mako muy molesto bajando las escaleras hacia ella.

\- ¡MACHORRA MIERDERAAAA! ¿POR QUÉ C#Ñ# TE LIMPIASTE EL CULO CON MI REVISTA SOBRE GENTE SEXY CON BUFANDAS!?

-PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN AMANERADO CON CARA DE TRAVESTI, LE HE DADO EL GLAMOUR A TU REVISTA DE PORQUERÍA -Dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la axila sudorosa que parecía jungla- Además no era una revista, eran dibujos tuyos hechos con crayones y fotos de tu cara pegados en cuerpos de súper modelos y un reportaje sobre como lavar bufandas a mano.

Al oír aquella gritería, Iroh levantaba la vista del televisor y miraba con desprecio a la joven pareja mientras hacia un sonido de silencio.

\- Shhhh, cállense ustedes dos que parecen pareja de ancianos discutiendo por quién le destripa un grano al otro y si me permiten estoy viendo un programa de machos- Dice girándose hacia la televisión mientras un programa resaltaba con colores y la cara de una anciana endemoniada hacia una aparición con fuego saliéndole de los ojos y una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿¡Estás listo para convertirte en un macho pecho peludo, que cada vez que las chicas los vean se desmayen y los chicos deseen ser como tú? -dijo la anciana diabólica mientras Iroh daba un grito excitado como niña de colegio

\- ¡SIIIIII, SI QUIERO! -gritó Iroh afeminado-

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TUS AMIGOS TE ENVIDIEN Y QUIERAN SALIR CONTIGO TODO EL TIEMPO PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO AMANERADO CON CARA DE RAMERA?!- Iroh soltó el labial que se estaba colocando mientras se levantaba en su vestido de la última colección de Victoria's Secret

\- ¡AAAAY POR DIOOOOZZZ SIIIIIII, HAZMEEEEE TUYOOOOOO!

-¡PUES ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO PASO PARA QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN HOMBRE! SERÁS UN HOMBRE…CON EL BAJO PRECIO DE $750000 más IVA de $500 dólares

Dijo la anciana antes de cambiar su fondo a uno de gatitos bailando antes de que la policía entrará en escena y empezarán a golpear a la anciana.

\- NOOOOO, NO ME LLEVARÁN AL ASILO DE NUEVOOOOO, LLÉVENME A PRISIÓN, A TRABAJAR EN MCDONALDS, A VER LA PELÍCULA DE AVATAR: EL ÚLTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE PERO NO AL ASILOOOOOOOO -Lloraba la anciana antes de que se cortará la transmisión a una de la foto de la vieja en el baño con el lema: "Destrozando el trono, volvemos en unos minutos"-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritó Iroh mientras se echaba a llorar de rodillas mientras temblaba- Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca para ser macho y la maldita policía roban mi última oportunidad de serlo -Se lamentaba Iroh mientras Korra y Mako se intercambiaban una mirada de lástima y algo rara mientras veían al joven desplomarse a sus pies.

\- Eres patético Iroh -masculló Korra con desinterés-

\- Ahora díganme… ¡¿DÍGANME COMO MIERDA ACABARÉ CON MI TEJIDO?!- Hablo Iroh mientras sostenía una casaca rosada que estaba terminada y solo se debía desprender la lana de esta. Korra miro a Iroh con cara de pocos amigos mientras Mako se daba una facepalm, la cara de Iroh estaba cubierta de mocos por estar a punto de llorar.

\- DEBES ESTARME JODIENDO MALDITO MARIC#N -gritó Korra gruñido peor que Shrek- ¡MALDITO AMANERADO REALMENTE TIENES MIERDA DE PALOMA EN LA CABEZA Y ESO DIGO SIN QUERER INSULTAR A LAS POBRES PALOMAS -Vociferó la morena antes de tomar un cuchillo y cortar el hilo rosadito.-

\- KORRA, MACHORRA, HOMBRE PELUDO DE LA CASA, PENE ESCONDIDO EN TUS PANTALONES, GRACIAAAASSSS FIN PODRÉ YO SER HOMBRE -Grito Iroh en éxtasis mientras abrazaba a Korra haciendo que su axila depilada y con olor floral inunde las fosas nasales de Korra- Te debo la vida, te daré las gracias por esto toda la vida, nunca lo olvidaré y…- En ese momento sonó una alarma indicando que las galletas de corazones que Iroh había dejado en el horno estaban listas.

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

No me miren así, la repostería es algo exclusivo de hombres, se requieren músculos y control para ponerle cremita al pastel y hacer dibujitos creativos en forma de corazones rosaditos y esponjo... ¡Si! La repostería es de MACHOS!

* * *

-Uyyyy, mis galletitas- Dijo emocionado el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina aún con ese vestido mientras meneaba las caderas de un lado al otro y tiraba la casaca olvidada en la cara de la machorra mientras esta quería arrancarse los cabellos de la ira, en ese momento Asami salió del baño mientras una luz angelical la acompañaba por atrás incluido con un coro y un olor exquisito provenía de este.

-¿Asami, qué estabas haciendo en el baño? -Pregunta el chico mientras Asami se miraba las uñas-

\- Oh, nada solo estaba cagando… Like a woman porque nuestros peos huelen a canela y suenan a coros angelicales -Dice sonriendo mientras saludaba a Mako con un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a Korra para hacer lo mismo antes de alejarse- Perdón Korra, no te reconocí pensé que eras el lechero, veo que te estás dejando crecer el bigote -carcajea antes de dirigirse a la cocina mientras Korra sonreía y se sentía orgullosa por su vello facial-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Pues la verdad es que mi vello facial es mi mayor orgullo después de la cagada que le hice a Mako en su cuaderno pero a mini Korra la cepillo siete veces al día, de arriba hacia abajo y de izquierda hacia derecha para luego cambiar de direcciones y ponerle gel y perfume varonil, Mako dice que me afeite el bigote porque le pica cuando nos besamos y pareciera que estuviera besando a otro hombre… Aquí entre nos, alguien debe ser el hombre de esta relación y ese amanerado no lo será nunca

* * *

.En eso sale Bolin con un pijama de conejitos demasiado pequeña haciendo que sus definidos músculos se viesen totalmente amorfos y sus piernas peludas aparezcan haciendo que todos se le queden viendo.

-Hola chicos, que hermosa mañana para verlos pues son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo y quiero observar sus hermosos rostros por el resto de mi vida porque han hecho mi vida tan genial -Exclama Bolin mientras se le iluminan los ojos y el fondo se le hace llena de estrellitas como en los animes.

-Oh Bo eso es…- Dice Korra mientras se acerca a Bolin con una sonrisa tierna y mirada inocente- ¡LA MARICONADA MÁS GRANDE QUE JAMÁS HE ESCUCHADO, EN SERIO SOLO MÍRANOS LAS CARAS!- La maestra agua dice señalando a cada uno de las personas en el cuarto.

A Mako se le aparecía un moco verde y pegajoso mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lagañas, sus dientes estaban podridos y hasta le faltaban algunos mientras se rascaba la oreja sacando cera de este para luego olerla.

Iroh estaba pintado como prostituta con su vestido enano haciendo que la mitad de su trasero se le viese y la tanga con este, su cara era como de payaso por tanto maquillaje que se había colocado mientras lanzaba besitos a Asami que lo miraba confundida.

Korra se señala a sí misma mientras esta parecía mono combinado con cavernícola y Chuck Norris, sus piernas estaban más peludas que las de un gorila, sus axilas eran peludas y de estas parecía que bajaba el río Nilo, su bigote imponente le hacía resaltar la rudeza de su rostro, su pose era de Hulk y se rasco el paquete que no poseía pero aun así se veía muy varonil.

Y por último señalo a Asami que hizo un hairflip que la hizo ver totalmente hermosa, su perfecta cara totalmente simétrica, el verde de sus ojos eran perfectos al igual que su nariz que parecía que fui esculpida por un artista griego, sus labios perfectamente pintados por ese sexy color rojo.

-¡MIERDA ASAMI CAGASTE LA IMAGEN DE CHICOS HORRIBLES, POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN PERFECTA COOOOÑ#####O!- Korra grito exasperada-

\- Pues Korra soy Asami Fucking Sexy Perfect Sato, nada me hace ver mal, mi pelo nunca se desacomoda aunque hayamos salido de una guerra contra un gran robot de Kuvira como en LOK, ¿No viste lo hermosa que me vi cuando mi padre fue asesinado a sangre fría? Ese close-up en mi fue divino Jejejeje -sonrió dejando a todos con cara de WTF- Soy tan no me lastimo nunca, es más mi piel se regenera -Con eso la chica se la mano con un cuchillo cercano para que segundos después su piel brille y esta se regenere mientras todos los chicos la miraban de nuevo con cara de MEGA WTF.

-¡Esa es mi novia! Debo pedirle la bendición a tu padre Cell -dice con orgullo mientras se acercaba a Asami y besaba toda la cara, dejando impregnado su labial rojo pasión-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MIRA DOS LESBIANAS BESÁNDOSE -Ríe a carcajadas Korra mientras parecía que la flema se le quedaba atrancada mientras reía dándole una risa nasal y de machos-

\- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS LESBIANA NEGRA LESBIANA?! AL MENOS YO NO ME FUI A UN PORTAL TOMADA DE LA MANO DE LA OTRA LESBIANA -Grita Asami mientras la miraba a muerte- ¡TÚ NUNCA RESISTIRÍAS SER LA MITAD DE MUJERCITA REFINADA QUE SEGÚN TÚ PAPEL DE NACIMIENTO DICE QUE ERES! -prosigue Sato mientras perdía la compostura-

\- YO PUEDO SER MÁS REFINADA QUE TÚ SATO Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR PERO NO SIN QUE MAKO DEMUESTRE QUE PUEDE SER ADULTO SIN TROLEAR A NADIE POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA, IROH PUEDA SER MACHO Y BOLIN REALMENTE HABLAR SIN SER INTERRUMPIDO Y QUE A TODOS LES VALGA MEDIO CULO LO QUE DIGA -Argumenta Korra mientras miraba a los chicos.-

\- ¿Qué? Nosotros no queremos nad…- Decía Bolin antes de ser interrumpido por la morena-

\- ¡CALLATEEEEE, LO HARÁS PORQUE TE LO DEMANDÓ!-

\- Pues es un trato -decía Sato estrechando la mano sudorosa y pegajosa de Korra antes de retirarla rápidamente con cara de asco-

\- Ni empezamos con tu transformación a machorra y ya estas teniendo náuseas a mi mano cochina que ha estado en lugares indebidos? -se burla Korra antes de que Asami la mirase de muerte-

\- No, me dio un Dejavú del final de LOK al tocarte la mano. Korra, espero que prepares tu mejor cara de señorita que tengas porque yo... -Exclamó la sutil, hermosa, delicada y bella Sato antes de echarse un eructo tan fuerte que si aún existieran las Torres Gemelas estas estuvieran colapsando- Ya estoy empezando.

-Iroh vámonos, no te juntes con esta chusma- Dice Asami mientras veía a Iroh.

-¡Sí mami! -Dijo Iroh antes de acercarse a Korra- ¡Chusma, chusma brillooo! -Dice mientras lanzaba brillitos dorados mientras levantaba la pierna trasera, Korra solo gruño para que Iroh corriera tras Asami como niña pequeña-

\- Vámonos maldito amanerado -ordenó Korra a su novio mientras caminaba a su habitación para planear su próxima estrategia- Tú igual descerebrado -miro a Bolin pero no espero que Bolin negara con la cabeza-

-Pues yo no tomaré bandos esta vez, me iré por mi propia cuenta, estén listos para futuros avisos soldados- Dijo antes de hacer una pose militar y alejarse.

La guerra había empezado.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

* * *

Los amigos se encontraban estableciendo reglas de cómo y quién ganaría el concurso.

\- De acuerdo, después de firmar esto sus cambios físicos y de actitud darán inicios -explica Bolin mientras mostraba un contrato en blanco que solo decía "Firme Aquí"- Las reglas son simples, durante este día serán diferentes, su opuesto es decir Korra tú serás una dama como Asami, Mako tú no harás bromas pesadas por primera vez en tu vida, Iroh tú serás un macho pecho peludo y Asami serás machorra en todo lo que hagas, iremos a la universidad y haremos que nuestros compañeros escojan quién tuvo el mejor cambio y el ganador se ganará veinte ridiculidólares porque este maldito programa no tiene más fondos que darnos-

\- ¿Y tú que harás? -pregunta Mako confundido-

\- Seré imparcial, seré su general y los entrenaré para su reto, así todos me escucharán -Dice decidido con un traje de militar.

-Bien muchachos firmen el sagrado decreto de... -con eso Korra se levanta y mete un puñetazo al chico pues aún no firmaba- AAAUUUUCCCHHH MIS PULMONES SE MOVIERON DE SITIOOO

\- Eso y más vendrá sobre ti si no me entrenas bien soldadito de azúcar -Vocifera antes de poner una K y un dibujo de un pene antes de levantarse y sonreír como una chica por primera vez en la vida de Korra.

-Ehmmmm ¿cómo se escribe besos y abrazos?- Pregunta Iroh antes que Mako gruña y solo escriba Iroh-

\- Ahí tienes, eres un hombre ahora -responde Mako antes de que Iroh lo sostenga de la camisa.

-Espero que lo que hayas escrito en mi nombre sea tan varonil como yo o morirás hoy -replicó antes de soltarlo y caminar al lado de Korra que le hacía ojitos mientras Iroh le guiñaba un ojo.

Mako firmo con un dibujo de su bufanda y finalmente Asami con una letra delicada y precisa para levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Korra.

-¡DEJAAAA A MI NOVIO MALDITAAA RAMERAAAA, YA TE VIII COMO LO VEÍAAAASSS, AHORA SI TE DESCALABRO LOS CACHETEEEEEESSSS!- Grita Asami mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Korra contra el piso-

* * *

**Confesionario**

**-**** Asami**

Ya veo porque a Korra le gusta tanto golpear a las personas, es divertido y nadie te hace nada porque sigues siendo mujer aunque actúes como un hombre.

**Korra**

Una vez que acabe este maldito reto Asami me las pagara, le haré doler todo el cuerpo por darle duro todo el día y noche… Esperen, ¡NO! KORRASAMI SHIPPERS NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN, ME REFIERO POR LO DURO QUE LA GOLPEARE… DIOS, NO SÉ NI PORQUE ME MOLESTO A LA FINAL EL INÚTIL DEL MAKORRIANO DEJO ESTO EN MANOS DE UNA KORRASAMI SHIPPER, ESCOJAN BIEN SUS MALDITOS ESCRITORES POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA.-

* * *

\- Ayyyyy, Asami mis uññññaaaaaasss, mis uñññññaaaasss- Gritaba desesperada Korra que no estaba haciendo nada con sus manos para que se les arruinarán las uñas- Mira que bessshhaaaaassss- Dice mostrando unas uñas negras, sucias y llenas de sangre. Asami se asqueó rápidamente.

\- Creo que empezaré contigo- Dice Bolin mientras arrastraba a Korra de los pies fuera del departamento.

\- Cuidado bestia que esta ropa es de Guccci, sii, con triple "C" por lo pirata que es jajajajajajajajajaja.

Asami y los chicos suspiraron al no tener a Bolin ahí para vigilarlos antes que Bolin entrará por la puerta nuevamente

\- Y a ustedes los estoy vigilando- Dijo antes de que todos vieran alrededor y vieran cámaras por todas partes para que luego escucharán un sonido.

-¿Crees que nos están viendo Wing?- Pregunta Wei mientras este se encontraba sobre los hombros de su gemelo con una videocámara-

\- Shhhhhh, Wei que creo que nos están buscando, ¡Já! que tarados son, nunca sabrán donde estamos.

\- Grabaré a Asami mientras se baña y nunca sabrá que estuvimos ahí -Sigue Wei antes de que vieran a Asami se arremangara su blusa y caminara hacia ellos pues estaban muy a la vista de todos-

-¡NO VUELVAAAN MALDITOOOS BASTARDOS, SI LOS VUELVO A VER LE AVISO A KORRA CUANDO VUELVA A SER MACHORRA!-Grita Asami mientras los gemelos huyen despavoridos.

Iroh toma a Asami de la cintura y con su pecho peludo y una colonia bien varonil le susurró al oído palabras candentes.

-Vamos a incendiar la cama baby- Dijo antes de que Asami le sonriera y lo agarrara del pelo arrastrándolo hacia la habitación como cavernícola.

Mako los miro y suspiro antes de mirar su revista de bufandas.

-Parece que solo somos tú y yo- Dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- De acuerdo Korra, aquí empieza tu cambio- Dice mostrándole un spa mientras a Korra se le encogía el corazón pues era un lugar muy atemorizante para ella.

\- ¿Y si mejor no solo actúo como mujer fresa con problemas de personalidad y de voz chillona e irritante?- Dice Korra sonriendo nerviosamente mientras Bolin sacudía la cabeza en negación.

\- Lo siento Korra, si quieres actuar como una dama tendrás que verte como una dama -responde el ojos verdes antes de entrar al local y un señor con un aire algo amanerado saliera a verlos

\- Bienvenidos jóvenes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Pues verá mi amiga aquí…

\- Espera hijo -interrumpe el hombre- ¿me dices que eso es una chica? Lo siento pensé que era un amigo tuyo disfrazado de Chewbacca de Star Wars

-Pues queremos que la conviertas en lo que es, una mujer y la mejor de su clase -exclama Bolin mientras observaba el rostro de Korra.

-Te seré sincero hijo, esto será más difícil que encontrarle el punto de chi a una piedra, pero es un reto y me encantan los retos- Dijo antes de gritar a su ayudante- SAM, SACA EL LANZALLAMAAAAAAASSSS

\- CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES CON ESOOO! -Gritó amenazante la morena-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto en el departamen****to**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami y Iroh salen con el pelo desorganizado y con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras la cama de la habitación se prendía fuego y el cuarto parecía como si la Tercera Guerra Mundial se hubiera dado a cabo dentro de esta.

\- ¿Realmente incendiaron la cama?- Pregunto Mako mientras levantaba una ceja mientras la pareja sonreía lascivamente-

\- Seeeeehhhh, Asami actuando de manera salvaje fue excelente, me gusto cuando me amarró a la cama y ya sabes creo que las películas porno tienen un nuevo clásico al que llamamos "50 Sombras de Irohsami"- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a una de las cámaras que grabo todo el encuentro.

\- Uyyyyy ¿Dónde lo encuentro? ¿Tiene bufandas en medio?- Pregunto Mako con esperanza en sus ojitos color ámbar.

\- Puuueeeees, no pero si había un látigo, cadenas, un arco y flecha, chocolate, un cuchillo, cuerdas y…-Nombrara Iroh antes de que Mako gruñera y se volviera a sentar en el sillón para seguir viendo fútbol americano-

\- Si no hay bufandas de por medio no me interesa-

Con eso Mako se recuesta en el sillón y se rascaba las bolas.

\- En fin ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo mas que perder el tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada?- Pregunto Asami mientras lo veía.

\- Me dijeron que pasara un dia sin hacer bromas pesadas ¡Y YO SÓLO HAGO ESO! Así que literalmente no tengo nada que hacer, además me pidieron comportarme como hombre maduro ¿Qué hombre no ve fútbol americano mientras se rasca las bolas y dice que no llora con "The Notebook" cuando en realidad lloran a moco y baba? Conclusión estoy siendo hombre sin hacer nada todo el día -Respondió Mako con aire de sabiondo mientras Iroh y Asami se sonrieron de lado.

\- Creo que estás confundiendo el término y te pasaste de maduro jajajanajaja -rió el maestro fuego antes de poner una pose muy masculina- Ahora inauguro los XVII juegos de pedos con varias categorías como: El pedo más largo, el más oloroso, el más fuerte y el que hace desmayar a todos.

\- ¡Me apunto! -Grita Asami antes de echarse un pedo potente mientras Mako encendía una llama al frente del trasero de Asami haciendo que esa llamita se convierta en lanzallamas.

\- Oigan ¿no huele a canela?- Pregunta Iroh olfateando el aire-

\- Muy en el fondo aún me corre el aire de woman por lo que mis pedos aún apestan a canela -responde Asami con una risilla loca.

-¡AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron todos mientras cocinaban malvaviscos en esta llamarada teniendo el mejor día de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra parecía estar teniendo el peor día de su vida por los gritos que se escuchaban desde dentro del spa y el sonido de maquinaria pesada acompañaba a estos gritos de dolor, Bolin se ocultaba al pensar en como Korra lo asesinaría cuando se acabe este reto.

Mientras tanto Bolin observaba su Tablet donde tenía las cámaras en todos los cuartos del departamento mientras todo era extrañamente tenebroso, tenía que revisar las cámaras de todas las habitaciones y ver si nadie faltaba. Observaba como Mako, Asami y Iroh se encontraban increíblemente quietos viendo hacia la nada, Bolin alzó una ceja mientras continuaba cambiando las cámaras hasta que volvió a la sala para ver que Iroh faltaba.

Bolin se puso nervioso pues se estaban moviendo, continuo revisando hasta que casi se muere de infarto porque en la cámara número 5, Iroh estaba pegado contra el lente de esta.

Bolin bajó la Tablet para revisar alrededor y ver que no había nada extraño en ese lugar, volvió a ver la Tablet para ver que ahora faltaba Asami, trago en seco mientras veía como la batería de la Tablet se le terminaba así que busco rápidamente a Asami para encontrarla en sostén lista para tomar una ducha, Bolin se mordió los labios mientras observaba las prendas de Asami desprenderse poco a poco de su cuerpo pero batería del aparato se terminó dejándolo a oscuras

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NUNCA VERÉ UN TRASERO ADEMÁS DEL DE MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Lloró antes de bajar la Tablet y encontrarse con la cara de Korra frente a él haciendo que se orine en los pantalones.

\- ¡HOMBRE, KORRA!, NO HAGAS ESO DESPUÉS DE PARODIAR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S -Dice mientras Korra la miraba con cara de terror.

\- Bo-Bolin, ese hombre quiere quitarme mi bigote, no lo permitas- Dijo Korra al borde de las lágrimas. Bolin la miro y se sorprendió pues Korra nunca había llorado frente a él o alguien, su bigote debía ser realmente importante para ella, tal vez no debía permitir que… Naaaaaaahhhhh.

-¡Lleven a esta mujer y aféitenle el bigote, que quede como pompis de bebé!- Dice Bolin mientras arrastraban de nuevo a ese lugar de tortura.

-MALDITO CARA DE…- Gritaba Korra antes de que Bolin lo viera- ¡Modales señorita Everdeen!

-¿QUÉ? BOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN- Se escuchó gritar antes de que Korra desapareciera tras esa puerta, Bolin miro alrededor para ver a cinco asistentes correr hacia el cuarto donde estaba Korra para segundos salir con los ojos morados igual que sus cuerpos.

Bolin pensó en detener toda esta matanza pero mejor decidió tomar de su té y decir "But it ain't my problem"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de exhaustas horas de trabajo el equipo al fin había convertido a Korra de una Chewbacca a una señorita de la categoría de Asami Sato… Bueno no tanto, Korra se veía divina con su vestido de Prada, tacos altos. Su rostro era otra maravilla, ojos azules profundos resaltados por el maquillaje que llevaba puesta, sonrisa de propaganda de Colgate, labios sensuales. Korra abrió la boca para que su segura ahora suave voz diera lugar en el silencio de la sala.

\- ¿Qué te parece Bolin?- Dice con voz de camionero mientras lo veía antes de verlo y toser- Digo… ¿Ah que no estoy hecha una mamasita? -Bolin la mira de arriba hacia abajo con la boca abierta. Pronto comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz-

\- Pues… Naaaahhh, sigues siendo la misma mierda de antes- Dice antes de caer a carcajadas mientras Korra casi se le abalanza encima-

\- Cuando esto termine Bolin estas acabado -replica ella mientras trataba de intimidar a Bolin-

\- Mientras tanto lo disfrutaré princesa- Dice levantándose y abriéndole la puerta a Korra que salía como podía con esos complicados tacones.

\- AAAYYY COOOMO C###ÑÑÑOOO UNAA CAMINAAA CON ESTAS MIEEEERDAAAASSS! GGGRRRR!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Disfruto de ver a Korra sufriendo por tener que actuar como una dama, usar esos vestidos ajustados y caminar con esos tacones altísimos. Ya saben lo que dicen: Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un rato llegan al departamento para encontrarlo como un chiquero. Bolin y Korra miran esto sorprendidos mientras buscaban a sus compañeros de apartamento. Había un aura de guerra en el ambiente por lo que los dos chicos entraron lentamente teniendo cuidado de todo.

\- PSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT, CHICOOOOOOSSSS- Llama Bolin antes que dos manos los halaran hacia atrás cubriéndoles las bocas

\- SHHHHHH, CALLENSEN -dijo Asami mientras su pelo desaliñado, dientes negros y ropaje con manchas de grasa y bóxers oscuros que parecía que no habían sido lavados hace mucho tiempo.

\- Oye, esos bóxers los has sacado debajo de mi cama -reclama Korra al ver la mancha de color café de dudosa procedencia en la parte trasera de este- Yo reconozco a uno de los míos y sobre todo si me senté sobre el pastel de chocolate de Bolin ese día- Reclama la mujer de tez morena.

\- Es hermosa tu historia Korra pero ahora no tengo tiempo de escucharte hablar -exclamó Asami mientras colocaba un dedo sobre los labios de Korra mientras la otra chica la miraba confundida antes de morderle el dedo a Asami.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

LEEESSS DIJEEE O NO LEEESS DIJEEEE MALDITOOOOSS? DEJEN ESTO EN MANOS DE UNA KORRASAMI SHIPPER Y TODO SE VA A LA MIERDA… ESO Y QUE EL DEDO DE ASAMI SABÍA A TODO TIPO DE COMIDA JUNTA, NO ES QUE ME QUEJE PUES SU DEDO FINO Y HERM…. COÑ#######O MALDITA SEA CON ESTOS ESCRITORES. ODIO A KORRALICIOUS TANTO COMO A PROTA MAKORRIAN... ¡DEJEN DE PROSTITUIRME! GGGRRRR!

* * *

\- ¡Ouch! Muerte a la negra por eso pero mientras tanto tienen que ayudarme, tanto macho en esta casa ha traído el desequilibrio, estamos en guerra para ver quién es el macho Alfa y obviamente seré yo -prosigue mientras mira a los muchachos con cara depredadora y asesina.

De repente una llamarada de fuego salió despedido de un lado, haciendo que Asami de una voltereta en el aire y caiga sobre el atacante revelando que este era Mako.

\- Maldito traicionero, solo dame el liderazgo, tú sabes que no estás listo para mandar

\- Y si no lo hago ¿qué? -reta Mako tratando de sonar confiado antes que una sonrisa maliciosa se formará en el rostro de la pelinegra-

\- Pues tu bufanda de maric#n sufrirá las consecuencias -respondió mientras al fondo de la sala y de manera tétrica estaba Bufi colgando sobre una olla de agua hirviendo mientras la cuerda bajaba poco a poco.

\- DEJA A BUFI FUERA DE ESTO PEDAZO DE MIIIEEERRRDAAA -lloriqueó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Asami-

-Sólo di que te rindes -le dice Asami en el rostro del chico mientras Wing y Wei continuaban bajando la cuerda mientras hacían un sonido de sirena de carros de policía.

\- Es tu fin Sato, ya llega la policía y se enterarán de lo que haces a Bufi y que querrás tener el poder en este apartamento.

-Wing y Wei, cambien el ambiente!

Con eso gemelos hacen sonidos de pistolas y explosiones mientras cesaban el sonido de carros policiales, Wei tomó un esfero y papel y dibujo una cara de terror y se lo pego a Bufi.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Faltaba poco antes de que Bufi fuese sumergido en el agua hasta que Bolin se levantaba y prendía y apagaba las luces del apartamento haciendo que Asami y Mako se separaran y corrieran a un lugar sin luz.

\- Atrás, atrás cucarachas, malditas pestes- Decía Bolin mientras daba fuertes pasos sobre el piso y Wing y Wei se golpearan entre sí por el miedo a las luces dejando a Bufi suspendida justo a tiempo antes que tocará el agua, Wei pega una hoja con la cara de felicidad en Bufi.

\- Ya chicos, creo que esto se está saliendo de control, vamos a Belfire a que todos escojan quien es el ganador- Dice Bolin ya asustado- ¿Y dónde carajos esta Iroh?- Dice antes que Iroh saliese de su cuarto con los músculos bien formados, ojos dorados con mirada impenetrable, vestido a la última moda.

\- El señor Grey la está esperando

Todos se le quedan viendo, era un hombre apuesto y totalmente masculino con sus tatuajes de calavera pero al mismo tiempo a la onda, se colocaba unas gafas mientras caminaba decidido hacía donde estaban todos. Vámonos, yo manejo -exclamó Iroh cerrándole la boca a Korra con su pulgar antes que Asami se le abalanzará nuevamente.

-MALDITA RAMERAAAAAAA QUE NO ENTIENDEEEEEES QUE ES MI MACHOOOOOOOO, TE VI VEEEERRLOOOOO- Grito Sato mientras golpeaba a Korra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa tarde en Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- DAMAAAAAAASSSS Y CABALLEEERROOOOOOSSSSSSSS, ANTISOCIALES DE TODA CLASE Y A LOS AWESOMEEE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA VER EL CAMBIO MÁS DRÁSTICO ENTRE MIS AMIGOS, YA LOS DEBEN CONOCER, A LOS PAYASOS DE LA UNI, LOS P#TOS, LAS RAMERAS, LOS IDIOTAS, LOS... -Bolin fue acallado por la mirada feroz de sus amigos- Es decir con ustedes ¡THE KREW!

Nadie aplaudió sino solo se les quedaban mirando como idiotas mientras las moscas se les paraban en los ojos inertes, Bolin tembló antes de presentar a Mako.

\- Aplaudan por Mako -mitad del público aplaudió mientras Mako entrecerraba los ojos y se iba botando blasfemias.

\- MALDITOS DESAGRADECIDOS, YO FUI EL QUE MÁS CONTRIBUYÓ AL CAPÍTULO, LOS DEMÁS NO HICIERON NADA ME OYERON? NAAAAAADAAAAA!? -grita antes de ser sacado del escenario por guardias que parecían gorilas-

\- Por Asami -dice Bo.

Un cuarto aplaudió y el resto le decían que era más sexy antes y preguntaban que por si acaso no trabajaba de prepago-

\- MALDITOS WEONES, CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ LES PARTIRÉ EL CULO A TODOS CON MI GUANTE ELECTRIFICADO- Grita la pelinegra ofendida.

\- Por Iroh -Solo Asami aplaudió mientras todos se quedaban estáticos.

\- ¿QUÉ? PERO MIRENME BUENO AL MENOS TENGO EL APOYO DE MI NOVIA -lloriquea Iroh girándose para ver a Asami que la mira confundida-

\- Eh, ¿yo? Naaaahhhh, solo trataba de matar a una mosca que estaba volando a mi alrededor jajajajajaja

En eso Tenzin los estaba mirando antes de que una ardilla rabiosa confundiera su cabeza con una nuez y le saltará encima atacándolo, Tenzin grita horrorizado mientras corría de un lado a otro.

\- Por Korra

Ella pasa al frente con un leve rubor en su bello rostro de señorita mientras todos la quedaban mirando, la morena hizo el hairflip que le salió excelente mientras Asami lloraba al fondo totalmente orgullosa. Todos empezaron a aplaudir con fervor y a chiflar, esto era hermosa, Korra rió y alzo los brazos primera vez depilados en su vida.

\- gracias chicos de belfire, quiero agradecerles a todos por escogerme, en verdad fue muy duro renunciar a mi machorrosidad pero por ustedes y los ridiculidólares todo se puede y y...

De pronto fue interrumpida por un chico gritándole

\- ¡CÁLLATE NEGRA PAJERA, ESTAMOS APLAUDIENDO AL MAESTRO TENZIN, CASI NO LE RECONOCIMOS CON ESE CABELLO TAN GENIAL Y ESPECTACU-PLUS! -Dice el chico mientras todos aplaudían mientras Tenzin seguía siendo arañado por la ardilla.

Korra se puso roja de la rabia.

\- HE... SACRIFICADO... MI BIGOTE... POR NADA..? ¡YO LOS MATOOOO!

Grito llena de ira mientras maldecía a todos y su glamour de señorita se iba al suelo, todos sus amigos la controlaban mientras todos los chicos de Belfire se tomaban una foto con Tenzin mientras este con la cara rasguñada y amorateada hacia una cara de besito y se tomaba la foto.

\- Por cada foto me la chupan después- Decía Tenzin recalenturiento mientras Korra era arrastrada fuera de Belfire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguient****e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los chicos se encontraban desayunando silenciosamente mientras se miraban.

\- Pues de esto he aprendido que somos divertidos y únicos tal y como somos, nadie nos puede reemplazar- Dice Bolin mientras todos lo asesinaban con la mirada- O tal vez no…

\- Yo me sentí bien siendo linda por al menos un momento en mi vida -exclama Korra sonriendo suavemente antes de que Mako posara su mano sobre la de ella

\- Tú siempre eres hermosa para mi Machorra mierdera, pero me gustas más tal y como eres- Dijo el chico mientras Korra le sonreía.

\- Awwwww, eso es lo más MAR#COO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA, DIOS, SÉ HOMBRE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA- Dice Korra mientras reía y todos los de la mesa con él.

\- Es bueno volver a la normalidad- Susurra Asami mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su ahora normal novio.

\- Oye Mako- Dijo Korra con una voz suave- Creo que ya encontré algo que es mejor que todo lo que he hecho- Dice viendo a su novio a los ojos.

\- ¿Ser delicada y tranquila como una mujercita por primera vez en tu vida?- Pregunta mientras arquea una ceja antes que Korra se le ría en la cara babas cayendo en la cara de Mako.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NOOOO, QUE ES MEJOR LIMPIARSE EL CULO CON TU BUFANDA QUE CON TU REVISTA- Dijo Korra antes que Mako se le abalanzará para matarla mientras los demás chicos suspiraban.

\- ESTAS MYERTA NEGRA HEDIONDA... MUERTAAAAAAA!

\- AAAAAHHHHHH

\- Si es hermoso estar de vuelta- Dijo Asami

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Esto es el fin de mi aporte, espero que les haya gustado esto y que se hayan reído un poquito aunque sé que nunca llegaré al nivel de la bitch (Prota), gracias a Prota por dejarme participar en esto pues realmente fue divertido.**_

_**DEJENLE REVIEWS A LA BITCH EN TODOS SUS CAPÍTULOS!**_

_**Korralicious fuera**_

* * *

_**This is Prota Makorrian**_

_**Gracias a Korralicious por escribir este maravilloso cap y pues dejenle su opinión pleaseee...**_

_**Gracias a todos por leeer.!**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**PROTA MAKORRIAN OUT!**_


	26. 2x5 Baba de Vagina en HD

**SAAAAAAAP!**

**Siiiii aquí estamos de vuelta luego de un laaaaargo break. En realidad tuve un bloqueo temporal, pero finalmente he logrado dedicarme a escribir una conti. Como siempre espero les guste.**

**Antes que nada, les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que me leen, este es mi fic más exitoso y me encanta que disfruten de leer esta mierda. Es por ustedes que sigo adelante con el proyecto.**

**Disfruten, y espero se rían bastante.**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Baba de Vagina en HD**

* * *

Era un Sábado cualquiera en el Apartamento 617. Mako estaba en la cocina desde temprano atareado cocinando las montañas y montañas de comida tal y como lo hacía cada día.

Los habitantes del apartamento seguían dormidos hasta ese momento, ¿Quién los culparía? ¡Era tempranísimo! Como las 2 PM no más.

En eso baja Bolin con cara de sueño a la cocina y abre la nevera para beber algo de leche.

\- Buenos diiiias Brosito -saluda el maestro tierra a su hermano quien se veía muy concentrado pasando lista de todo lo que había cocinado y ver si no faltaba nada-

\- ... 15 huevos, 20 panes tostados, 1 pavo relleno... ¡Buenos Días Bro!... 14 pollos... ¡MIERDA, ERAN 17 POLLOS! -gritó aterrado- mientras salía corriendo a meter 3 pollos más en el horno. Se veía más estresado que nunca.

\- Ehmm... -lo mira incómodo- y bueno... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy haciendo el desayuno para Korra, ya casi está todo, el cerdo asado, las 50 costillas en salsa, el cachicamo relleno, las cabezas de ganado y los 20 litros de leche recién sacada de las tetas de la vaca... Solo falta completar los pollos y ya

\- WOW! -exclamó Bolin sorprendido- parece comida para un batallón! Pero... Mmmm... huele delicioso ¡Mueeero de hambre! -se saborea Bolin mientras se sienta a la mesa- bueeeeno... ¡A COMER!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEESSSSS! -gritó como demente mientras le daba un reglazo en la mano-

\- AUUUCHH! ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?

\- Te dije que era para Korra!

\- Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe... Pero es mucha comida! Podrías acabar con el hambre en el continente africano con todo este comidero...

\- ¡LOS NIÑOS DE ÁFRICA TIENEN HAMBRE PORQUE LOS P#TOS VAGOS NO TRABAJAN! ¡QUE SE J####DAN!

\- Bueno bueno... ¿No puedes compartirme aunque sea un poquito del desayuno de Korra? ¿Quizás... esta pequeña alita de pollo?

\- SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELTAAAAA ESA ALA DE POLLO YAAAAAA! -replicó mientras se le abalanzó encima y forcejeó con el chico hasta quitarle la pieza de pollo y devolverla al plato con una sonrisita malvada- jajajajajaja

\- Oye Brooo -lloriqueó levantándose del suelo todo despeinado- ¿Por qué tanta violencia por un ala de pollo?

\- Escucha Bolin -dice Mako- si te comes algo de toooodo esto descompletarás el desayuno de Korra, y si descompletas el desayuno de Korra ella quedará hambrienta, y si lo hace se pondrá de mal humor

\- Pfftt... ¿Alguna vez ella está de buen humor?

\- ¿CÓMO!?

\- No naaada Bro, Korra es un amoooor! -Mako le lanza una mirada retrechera a su hermano-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

El desayuno de mi novia es muy importante para mi, por eso trato de alimentarla bien y balanceadamente cada mañana. Claro, nada pesado, sino más bien ligero para que pueda llenarse de energía... ¡Y nada te llena de mejor energía que media tonelada de comida cada mañana!

* * *

\- Bueno bro entiendo que es de Korra y todo pero... ¡Tengo haaaambre! -lloriqueó el chico mientras se apretaba el estómago y ponía ojitos de perro regañado. Mako se enterneció un poco al verlo-

\- Awww... Bro ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- ¡Unos panqueques con mucha miel y crema!

\- ¡Los ingredientes están por allá! -dijo sin interés mientras seguía contando la comida de Korra-

\- ¡MALDITOOO! -le gritó-

En ese momento baja Asami junto a Iroh. Ambos lucían destruidos y con cara de mucho sueño, además ambos seguían en sus pijamas.

\- Buenos días p#tos -dijo Asami en medio de un bostezo- Wow hay bastante comida para elegir

\- YAY! -gritó Iroh- ¡A COMER!

\- NO TOQUEN ESA COMIDA GRRRRR! -gruñó Mako como perro rabioso mientras los apuntaba con un cuchillo- ¡ES DE KORRA CAR#JO!

\- ¿Y qué harás si tomamos un poco?

\- ¡LES ECHARÉ ACEITE CALIENTE EN LA CARA! -amenaza como fiera-

\- ¿Solo eso? Pfftt... a la mierda! -reta Iroh mientras tomaba una pieza de pollo. Horrorizado Mako se voltea y agarra la sartén llena de aceite sin darse cuenta que Korra había aparecido y de un empujón saca a Iroh del medio y toma una pechuga de pollo. Mako se volteó y arrojó todo el aceite buscando quemar a Iroh pero en realidad bañó de aquella sustancia a su novia-

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -gritó de dolor mientras se iba al suelo-

\- KOOOORRRAAAAA! -replicó nervioso el cejas arqueadas-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR NO COMPARTIR HIJO DE PERRA! -se burla Iroh-

\- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡RÓBENSE TODO! -Ordenó Bolin apareciendo con un sombrero de plumas y rápidamente tomó el cerdo y algunas costillas y se fue corriendo con ellas hacia el cuarto. Iroh y Asami hicieron lo mismo con el resto de la comida dejando completamente vacío el comedor, con Mako lanzando maldiciones y con Korra retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH MIIII HEEEERMOOOSAAAA CAAARAAA DE MACHOOORRAAAAA!

\- Ko... Korra mi vida... ¿Estás bien? Jijijiji -rió nervioso-

\- MAAAKOO HIJOOO DE P###TAAAA, SI APRECIAS TU VIDA COMIENZA A CORRER! ¡TEEE MAAATAAAREEEEE!

\- MAAAAMAAAAAHHHHH! -gritó como colegiala desconsolada mientras como un miserable cobarde salía del apartamento entre carreras. Korra siguió retorciéndose de dolor-

\- AAAAAHHHH QUEEE AGOOONIIIAAAAA... NOOO PUEDOOO SOPORTAR TANTO DOLOOORRRR... Ehhmm... -hizo pausa para sentarse en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado cuando escucha el horno emitir el sonidito de que ya estaban listo los tres pollos que Mako había dejado- Uuuhh... desayuno!

Con eso la morena se levantó, abrió el horno, sacó sus tres pollos y comenzó a devorarlos como si nada.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Mako, Korra, Iroh y Bolin estaban todos sentados frente al sofá observando con aburrimiento un eteeerno comercial sobre una licuadora que también tostaba y venía con un reproductor de radio incluido.

\- ...¡PERO ESPERA! -decía la animada voz del comercial- Si llamas en los próximos 15 segundos te llevarás 30 licuadoras-radio-tostadoras ¡POR EL PRECIO DE UNA!...

\- ¡Detesto los informerciales! -refunfuñó Mako- ¡Son tan mentirosos, prometen y prometen cosas totalmente falsas para que la gente estúpida llame y compre!

\- ¡QUIERO 20! -dijo de pronto Bolin. Mako voltea y lo ve hablando por teléfono con la operadora. Molesto, el maestro fuego le da un manotón y le vuela el celular de las manos-

\- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA BRO, ES MENTIRA!

\- Jajajajaja amo cuando gruñes y le gritas a todos como un mini Hitler -dice Korra- es sexy

\- ... ¡PEEERO ESPEEERAAA! -siguió la voz del infomercial- Si al llamar tienes una camisa verde puesta, te obsequiaremos un paquete GRATIS de spa en las islas canarias donde tendrás masaje relajante, reductor y rejuvenecedor para toda la familia... ¡PERO DEBES LLAMAR YAAA!

\- ¡ESTO YA ES ABSURDO! -replicó el cejas arqueadas frustrado-

De pronto la puerta del apartamento se abre de golpe y entra la fabulosa Asami tongoneándose a todos lados con la cadera y sosteniendo un hermoso celular en sus manos.

\- HOLA PLEBEYOS DE LAS MONTAÑAS! ¿No es un lindo día? ¡Adivinen que acabo de adquirir en la tienda! ¡TARÁAAA!

Con eso la hermosa de ojos verdes mostró el bestial celular de inmensa pantalla y unos gráficos increíbles. Era totalmente increíble y avanzado. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

\- Es el teléfono que está en boca de todos y solo los más geniales como yo los tienen, lo que me hace genial. Y adivinen que? ¡Ustedes no lo tienen! Lo cual los hace NO-GENIALES jajajajajajajajajaja -se burló despectivamente-

\- ¿Te compraste un teléfono? ¡Whatever! -balbuceó Korra sin interés-

\- NOOO ES SOLO UN TELÉFONO MACHORRA MIERDERA! ¡ES EL LIGHTNING PHONE! El celular más rápido que facilita la comunicación en el mundo... ¡SÍ! EL LIGHTING PHONE ES EL FUTURO... Ahora... Ahora... Ahora... -dijo imitando el ridículo eco que hacían en el comercial-

\- ¡A la mierda tu Lighting Phone! Mi Non-Bender Phone es más de lo que necesito!

\- ¿Tu pinchi Non-Bender Phone tiene cámara frontal? -retó Asami-

\- Ehmm... No

\- ¿Trasera?

\- No

\- ¿Es táctil?

\- Nope...

\- ¡QUÉ MIERDA! ¿AL MENOS PUEDE HACER LLAMADAS!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Naah... -dice Korra relajada, Asami la mira con los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendida-

\- ¿What? ¿Ni eso?

\- Es que no tengo crédito jajajajajaja ¡BOOM!

\- ¡TÚ TELÉFONO ES MIERDA KORRA, DEBERÍAS COMPRARTE UN LIGHTNING PHONE! ¡ES EL TELÉFONO RAYO DEL SIGLO!

\- NOOOO NECESITO UNO DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS TELÉFONOS -le gritó- ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ CON MI NON-BENDER PHONE Y NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE ÉL!

Con eso Korra mira de nuevo la pantalla monocromática de su celular y este arrojó una chispa y comenzó a parpadear y a vibrar solo como solía hacer. Muy molesta, la negra arroja el teléfono al suelo y se voltea para gritarle a su novio.

\- YAAAA ME CANSÉ DE MI NON-BENDER PHONE ¡QUIERO QUE ME COMPRES UN LIGHTNING PHONE!

\- Ehhhm... -dijo él incómodo-

De pronto comenzó un infomercial sobre celulares y tal parecía que era el comercial sobre el Lightning Phone.

\- ¿QUIERES EL NUEVO LIGHTNING PHONE? -Dijo la voz del comercial-

\- SIIIIIIIIIII! -gritó Korra excitada-

\- ¿LO QUIERESSSS?

\- SEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

\- Ahhhhh?

\- ¡PORQUE AHORA LLEGÓ EL AÚN MÁS NUEVO METAL PHONE! ¡EL ÚNICO TELÉFONO HECHO COMPLETAMENTE DE METAL!

Al escuchar aquello, Asami mira enloquecida la pantalla del televisor y lo abraza con fuerza.

\- WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT? ¿UN NUEVO TELÉFONOOO?

\- El increíble y nuevo METAL PHONE el nuevo teléfono inteligente que hace que todos los anteriores, incluyendo el Lightning Phone, sean totalmente obsoletos! Si quieres estar al último grito de la moda, corre a comprar el METAL PHONE ya! "Metal Phone, la tecnología del mañana hoy hoy hoy hoy"...

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW -exclamaron todos con sorpresa menos Mako-

\- Qué mierda de publicidad ¡SÓLO CAMBIARON UN POCO EL SLOGGAN Y YA LO USAN DE NUEVO!?

\- QUUUUIIIIEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO EEEEELLLL METAAAAAL PHOOOONEEEEE! -gritó Asami en extremo estado de fangirl-

\- Pero Asami... ¡Acabas de comprar el Lightning Phone! -dice Bolin-

\- ¿Hablas de esta mierda? ¡YA ESTA OBSOLETA! -responde antes de arrojarlo por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada destrozando el vidrio por completo sin ningún remordimiento-

\- ¿OBSOLETO!? ¡TUVISTE SOLO 20 MINUTOS CON EL CELULAR!?

\- A la mierda Bolin, el Metal Phone es lo de hoy

\- MAAAAAKOOOOO ¡QUIERO UN METAL PHONE! -Gritó Korra a Mako mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo mecía con fuerza-

\- YOOO IGUUUAAAALLLL -se unió el maestro tierra-

\- Oye oye calma... es solo un teléfono... Además... ¿Qué tiene de malo tu Earth Phone? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas a Bolin-

\- Bueno es que es muy... MUUUUUY... ehhhmmm... ¿Pesado? ¡Esa cosa está hecha de piedra!

\- Además Maldito amanerado del demonio no es siquiera justo! ¡Tu tienes un Fire Phone nuevo de paquete!

\- CofCof Versión Deluxe con textos ilimitados CofCof -tosió presumido el cejas arqueadas-

\- COOOOMPPPRRRAAAALLLLOOOOOO

\- Chicos basta... ¡SON SOLO TELÉFONOS! -replicó molesto el maestro fuego mientras se levantaba del sillón en fase regañona- No deberían enloquecer tanto por eso. Además con tanta comida que hay que hacer a diario no tenemos dinero para comprarnos uno a cada uno... ¡Así que olvídenlo! ¡NO COMPRAREMOS NADA Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ese Lunes en Bellfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Bien chicos! ¿Preparados para su clase de hoy? -preguntó Tenzin a sus alumnos-

\- Uuuyy siii... ¿Qué clase veremos hoy? -preguntó Bolin emocionado- ¿Matemáticas? ¿Ciencias? ¿Inglés? ¿Informática?

\- Naaahh... Mejor -respondió Tenzin- la clase de hoy será medir el tiempo que tarda el nuevo y fabuloso Metal Phone en cargar una pesada página pornográfica con videos en HD a la increíble velocidad del 4G... ¡Así que todos saquen sus Metal Phones! Jajajaja porque es obvio que los tienen... ¿Nooooo?

\- Siiiii Mako... Es ooooobvio que los tenemos, ¿No? -exclamó Korra con cierto rencor en su voz. El chico se encoje de hombros al ver que todos sin excepción sacaban sus flamantes Metal Phones como si nada. Todos, menos el grupo de chicos del 617, claro está-

\- Mako, Korra, Asami, Iroh y Bolin... ¿Dónde están sus Metal Phones?

\- Siiiiiii Maaaako... ¿Doooonde están NUESTROS Metal Phones!? -dijo con mucha chocancia Iroh al cejas arqueadas quien se incomodaba cada vez más-

\- ¡DEJEN DE REDIRECCIONARME TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE LES HACEN AGREGANDO UN ÁCIDO TOQUE SARCÁSTICO! ¿ACASO LES PICA EL C*LO?

\- Siiiii Mako... ¿Nos pica el...? -intentaba lucirse el ojos verdes pero Asami le da un golpe en la cabeza antes de que terminara-

\- Esa pregunta no se redirige tarado.

\- Todos tienen el Metal Phone -dice Varrick- es una humillación no tenerlo a este punto

\- Es cierto, yo tengo cuatro de esos -exclamó uno de los gemelos mostrando aquellos celulares que ni usaba ni necesitaba-

\- ¡CONTESTEN! -exigió Tenzin- ¿Acaso no tienen el Metal Phone?

\- Bueno jejejeje -sonrió Mako hecho un manojo de nervios- Claro que los tenemos... pero supongaaaaaamos que algún perdedor no lo tenga todavía, ya saben, por casualidades de la vida? jejejeje ¿Lo comprenderían, no?

\- ¿COMPRENDERLO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rompió a reír Tenzin- HUMILLARÍAMOS A ESE BASTARDO HASTA EL FINAL DE SUS DÍAS, LO MOLERÍAMOS A GOLPES MIENTRAS GRABAMOS CON LA CÁMARA EN HD, SUBIRÍAMOS EL VIDEO A YOUTUBE DONDE LO EXPONDRÍAMOS COMO EL FRACASADO NIVEL DIOS QUE ES, SUMIÉNDOLO EN DOLOR E INDIGNACIÓN POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS! -terminó aquello con una maldad tan profunda que dejó a los chicos en blanco-

\- Vaaaaya, lo tiene tooodo planeado ¿No? -tragó saliva Asami-

\- Claro que lo tenemos... Y bueno, como todos ya lo tienen... ¿Por qué no los sacan para que podamos comenzar?

\- Siiiiiiiii Mako... ¿Por qué no sacas NUEEESTROS teléfonos que totalmente tenemos y no es un engaño infantil ideado en un momento de extrema presión? -pestañeó Korra con ironía, a lo cual Mako comenzó a golpearse la frente contra el pupitre-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

DEBO TENER ESE P#TO CELULAR... NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAMOS, NO IMPORTA A QUIEN TENGAMOS QUE MATAR... LO DEBO TENER Y ES MI UUUUUULTIMA PALABRAAAAAAA

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En el Forum Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- NECESITO ESE TELÉFONO! -lloriqueó Mako frente al recibidor donde una aburrida y completamente desinteresada Eska escuchaba al resto de los chicos despotricar sobre el asunto-

\- Y yo necesito urgentemente una ducha... No todo en la vida se puede -responde la morena mientras pasa una página-

\- Debe haber alguna forma en la que podamos obtener ese maldito teléfono... Es una humillación que alguien tan espectacularmente bella y sofisticada como yo no tenga aún ese teléfono! -replicó Asami-

\- Lo mismo dijiste el viernes porque no tenías el Lighting Phone -interrumpió Korra-

\- Era muy inmadura! -responde sarcásticamente con una sonrisita cínica-

\- Pero el celular es extremadamente caro, no podremos comprarlo a menos que consigamos un... un...

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? -exclamó Iroh nervioso al escuchar a Mako-

\- Unn... Tr... Tr...

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! -gritó Korra con horror-

\- Tr... Tra... ba...

\- ¡ARRGGHHH TÁPENSE LOS OÍDOS! -siguió Bolin-

\- Jooooooo

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -exclamaron horrorizados mientras comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro sin control ni coordinación-

\- Ay ya no sean dramáticos, es solo un trabajo temporal -regañó Mako- nos daría el dinero suficiente para comprarnos el maldito celular, hacer que nos despidan dignamente y luego seguir con nuestras vidas.

\- Pero... ¿TRAAAABAJAAAAARRRR? -replica Asami totalmente espantada- ¡ESO NUNCA! ¿No hay una forma más fácil de obtener el celular? Como no se... ¿Robándoselo a alguien?

\- Suena bien... -sonríe Korra-

\- No chicos, si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien -dice Mako- hay que trabajar para ganarnos el teléfono con el sudor de nuestras frentes

\- Prefiero que sea solo el sudor de TU frente!

\- No j#das!

\- No es mi problema y no me interesan sus dramas adolescentes, solo me interesa que se vayan de mi recepción, así que ¿Qué dirían si les digo que conozco aun sujeto que necesita algunos ayudantes? Paga buena pasta -exclama Eska-

\- Lo siento pero trabajar no se me da -pone peros Iroh- una vez me despidieron de un local de comida en el que trabajé, el jefe dijo que desperdiciaba la comida y que no conocía las tácticas básicas de mercadeo de comida... Al parecer no debía en realidad poner la carne en el sandwich sino FROTAR la carne sobre el pan para que cogiera gusto y luego devolverla a la nevera... Jajajajajajaja me despidieron en menos de 4 horas.

\- No es difícil el trabajo -interrumpe Eska- Se trata de simplemente ir y cuidar a una persona. Incluso una cuerda de inútiles, desadaptados, bobos y buenos para nada como ustedes podrían hacerlo. Solo tienen que lavarla, peinarla y ordeñarla

\- Owww... se trata de una linda ancianita? -pregunta Bolin enternecido-

\- Naah, en realidad es una vaca

\- DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA P#TA PERSONA GRRRRRR! -gruñó Korra casi yéndosele encima-

\- "Vaca" es un término ofensivo ok!? -exclamó Eska dejando a todos los chicos en blanco-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Bien, todo sea por el maldito teléfono. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez yo tendría que trabajar? ¡Maldita sea! Debo dejar a Iroh y hacerme novia de un excéntrico millonario que se limpie el c*lo con Metal Phones... Será mi meta para el año próximo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos estaban en una especie de establo vaquero muy desolado y ambiguo, con ellos estaba el dueño y una vaca blanca y dorada a quien era que debían cuidar...

\- Y buenojum -dijo el vaquero con su acento sureño- esta es la vaca negra y azul que tienen que cuidarjum

\- Espere... -interrumpe Bolin- ¿Está seguro que es negra y azul? ¿Yo la veo blanca y dorada?

\- Olvídense del colorjum, a esa vaca maldita le gusta jugar con nuestras mentesjum... Solo cuídenla y ya.

\- Nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien señor vaquero -dice Asami- y por "Nosotros" me refiero a mis amigos porque yo no me acercaré a esa cosa negra y azul

\- ¡ES BLANCA Y DORADA C#ÑO! ¿ESTÁS CIEGA? -grita Korra-

\- Yo la veo Rosada y Verde -interrumpe Iroh y todos se le quedan viendo extrañados- ¡NO ES MI CULPA SER DALTÓNICO WAAAAAAHHHH! -lloriqueo como niña-

\- Iré un momento al pueblojum para comprar cosasjum... Cuiden a la vaca y nos vemos en la tardejum...

\- Whatever! -dijo Korra sin interés.

Con eso el vaquero se subió a su camioneta ranchera y se alejó del establo dejando a los chicos solos con la vaca.

\- Muy bien chicos -dice Asami- si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo de forma responsable y madura.

\- OIGAN CHICOS MIREN ESTO! -interrumpe Mako. Entonces los chicos al voltear ven que el cejas arqueadas sostenía un encendedor en su mano justo en frente del trasero de la vaca, inmediatamente la vaca se tiró un peo inmenso y las llamas del yesquero se hicieron grandísimas como un lanzallamas. Korra, Iroh y Bolin no paraban de reír-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA que gracioso!

\- MAKO, DEJA DE HACER TONTERÍAS Y VEN A LEER LAS COSAS QUE DEBEMOS HACER CON LA VACA! -regañó. El se levanta molesto y camina hacia ella con la lista que había dejado el "Vaquerojum"-

\- Bien, aquí dice que debemos bañar a la vaca, frotarle la panza a la vaca embarazada, limpiar entre la piel a la vaca... ewww... y también ordeñar a la vaca

\- YOOOOO ME OFREZCO A APRETARLE LAS TETAS A LA VACAAAA! -dijo Iroh inmediatamente mientras levantaba la mano, todos se le quedan viendo- Digo... a ordeñarla.

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

No hay nada más sensual que apretar unas tetas suavecitas y estremecerlas con locura hasta que derramen leche sobre tu pecho peludo. Uuuufffff... Esa vaca conocerá lo toro que puedo ser... ¿Entienden? Ba Dum Tsss jajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

**Más Tarde en el establo...**

* * *

Mako dormía plácidamente en las piernas de la vaca un poco cansado, mientras los otros chicos estaban dispersados por ahí y Korra estaba frente al animal dándole algo de comer.

\- Wow... vacota... Parece que masticar es tu trabajo! -dijo al ver la forma tan genial en que la vaca masticaba- y ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorito?... El mío es el heavy metal, escucha esto

Entonces Korra le puso los audífonos en los oídos a la vaca mientras con la cabeza seguía el ritmo de la música

\- Genial no? no es liberador? no te dan ganas de bailar y lanzar patadas? -dicho esto la vaca lanzó una patada asesina a Mako que dormía en sus piernas y este salió disparado hacia un montón de paja-

\- AAAAHHH COOOOÑÑÑ#### -gritó dolorido-

Seeh ... a la vaca la gustaba el rock alternativo

Luego de un rato aparece nuevamente el vaquerojum en su camioneta ranchera. Había vuelto de su viaje al pueblo y pasaba a supervisar, así que acercándose a los chicos, dijo.

\- Y bienjum... ¿Cómo está la vaquitajum?

\- La vaca está bien, a diferencia de twitter! -ríe Bolin- subí una foto de la vaca y la imagen se volvió viral, la gente no se decide de que color es la maldita vaca jajajajajajajajajaja me haré famoso gracias a esto.

\- ¿Tan famosa se hizo la foto Bro?

\- Tiene más retweets que la selfie de Ellen Degeneres con los famosos esos en los Oscars... Y que los desnudos de Oprah filtrados ayer.

\- Buenojum... ya que veo que todo está bien, iré al mercado a comprar huevos para mis gallinasjum...

\- Espere -interrumpe Asami- Dijo comprar huevos, para sus gallinas? ¿Qué no es su trabajo ponerlos?

\- Mis gallinas son todas estérilesjum... así que pa' que no se pongan tristes, les compro medio cartón de huevos cada juevesjum... la felicidad de ellas crece, al tiempo en que el dinero de mi billetera disminuyejum... buenojum... creo que ya es hora de irme... Me subiré a mi camioneta gris con negro que en realidad es Púrpura con verde... El color es una ilusiónjum...

\- ¡VÁYASE DE UNA VEZ AL CAR#JOJUM! -refunfuñó Korra-

Luego de un rato de que el vaquero se fuera. Korra se lanzó al suelo cansada mientras decía.

\- Aaaarrrggghhh... odio este trabajo, hasta cuando estaremos cuidando a esta vaca y haciendo todo el trabajo!?

\- NO ESTÁS HACIENDO NAAAADAAA GGGRRRR! -replicó Mako-

\- Hacer nada ya es hacer algo homosexual irritante

De pronto Iroh, quien estaba coqueteando con la vaca exclamó algo preocupado-

\- Oigan... que es ese sonido? -de pronto la vaca comenzó a mugir como si algo dentro de ella le estuviera doliendo y sin más se lanzó al piso- oh no... Vaca! ¿QUÉ TIENES, QUE TE PASA?

\- Y ahora que diablos le pasa a esa estúpida vaca? -

Dicho esto todos miran hacia el cielo para recordar al tiempo que una agradable música de fondo se daba lugar, segundos después un sonido de disco rayado apareció al tiempo que Mako replicaba.

\- Narrador!?

\- Oh... qué? qué?

\- EL FLAAAAASH BAAAAACK IDIIIIOOOOTAAAAA! -gritó-

Narrador: oh si si... voy... -dicho esto los chicos vieron hacia arriba nuevamente para recordar...-

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

\- Bien, aquí dice que debemos bañar a la vaca, frotarle la panza a la vaca embarazada, limpiar entre la piel a la vaca... ewww... y también ordeñar a la vaca

\- YOOOOO ME OFREZCO A APRETARLE LAS TETAS A LA VACAAAA! -dijo Iroh con desespero-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

\- EMBARAZAAAAADAAAAAA!? -gritaron todos con horror-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA? ¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO? ¿A POCO LAS VACAS NO PONEN HUEVOS? ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡TENGO HAMBRE! AAAAARRRRGGGHHH

* * *

\- ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? -gritó Bolin exasperado-

\- No sé... ¡Se supone que tú eres el más estudioso de todos nosotros! ¡DA IDEAS! -reclama el ojos dorados-

\- Bueno bueno... la vaca va a parir no? entonces supongo que deben traer un poco de agua caliente, cojines y un trapo para humedecer...

\- Muy bien -con eso Mako y Iroh van y vienen con el pedido de Bolin, pero al llegar lo encuentran aún más nervioso- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo sé, estoy confundido -responde tomando su cabeza con fuerza con las manos- nunca he atendido el parto de una vaca, podría buscar algo por internet pero no tengo saldo.

\- ¡IDIOTA BOLIN, TU MALDITO EARTH PHONE NUNCA TIENE SALDO! -Regaña Iroh mientras le pasa su Fire Phone para que busque-

\- Ok ok -dijo Bolin- creo que encontré algo, aquí dice "Trollscience para atender una vaca"... ¿Qué será esto?

\- NO SÉ SOLO METETE! -presiona Korra-

\- Ok dice... "ponga la cabeza de la vaca entre sus piernas, acaríciela, bésela y cántele una canción, preferiblemente del 2000 en adelante, le recomendamos Thunder de BLG ó Bad Romance de Lady Gaga... pero por favor... POR FAVOR! no cante Baby de Justin Bieber, si lo hace, nadie sabe lo que podría pasar!"

\- Wow... eso es muuuuy específico jajajajajajaja -ríe Asami-

\- Bien... quien pondrá la cabeza de la vaca entre sus piernas? -inquiere Mako-

\- Yo estoy leyendo las instrucciones -se excusó Bolin-

\- Korra?

\- Olvídalo my nigga..!

\- Oh a la mierda, bien yo lo haré... y cantaré Baby a ver que pasa! -dijo Iroh entre risas cínicas-

\- Ok que más que más!? -presiona Mako a Bolin quien seguía leyendo el resto del artículo-

\- Dice "pídale a un amigo que grabe con una video cámara y luego suba el video de la experiencia a Youtube"

\- Ven!? eso si lo puedo hacer yo jajajajajaja -responde Korra mientras se pone de pie y comienza a grabarlo todo con una videocámara que le entregó de improvisto el equipo de producción, todo se vió suuuper natural y creíble-

Mientras, Bolin no dejaba de leer.

\- Sigue diciendo... "tápese la nariz, levante el pie izquierdo y de saltos cortos mientras trata de lamerse el codo de la otra mano" ESTO ES EN SERIO!?

\- Hay que hacerlo! -dijo Mako.

Con eso, los hermanos se pusieron a seguir las extrañas recomendaciones de la página mientras Korra los grababa y reía a carcajadas.

\- Bien ahora dice "Agáchese frente a las piernas de la vaca" -Mako se agacha obedientemente- "Vea si puede ver como el pequeño bebé vaca intenta salir!"

\- Bebé vaca? -exclamó Asami ilusionada-

\- Si puedo ver sus patas... -responde Mako-

\- PUES NO TE QUEDES AHÍ IDIOTA HAZ ALGO! -grita. Mako lo mira con furia- sorry Bro eso dice aquí... dice... "Ahora debe ayudar al bebé vaca a salir así que meta sus manos dentro de la vaca y sáquelo!"

\- QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- Puaj! Que asco! -replicó Asami-

\- GENIAL! -dijeron al unísono Korra y Iroh pese a las miradas retrecheras del cejas arqueadas, quien replició diciendo-

\- No voy a...

\- MUÉVETE MA-RI-KON SACA A ESE BEBÉ VACA DE DENTRO DE ESA VACA DE COLOR DUDOSO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO O TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO -Grita la ojos azules hecha una fiera-

Un poco arregañadiente Mako mete con suma asquerosidad su mano dentro de la vaca. Iroh no podía aguantar la risa mientras codeaba a Korra y decía...

\- Graba eso negra... GRÁBALO!

\- Oh cielos... qué asco!... esta es la segunda cosa más asquerosa que he hecho en mi vida! -Todos se le quedan viendo extrañados- Qué?

Pronto Alex comenzó a jalar al bebé vaca y este comenzaba a salir. El parto estaba culminando.

\- Puja querida... puja...! -decía Iroh a la vaca mientras secaba el sudor de esta como un toro responsable y amoroso.

Pronto Mako empujó fuerte y logró sacar al animalito que salió cubierto de una asquerosa sustancia babosa. Korra por su parte grababa todo de cerca

\- Lo hiciste Mako...! ahora el bebé vaca te verá y dirá "mamá?" y entonces tendrás que casarte con la vaca y criar al animalito!

\- NOOOO... ALÉJATE DE ESA VACA... ES MÍA! -replica Iroh en un ataque de celos mientras arrojaba un puñetazo a Mako y lo arrojaba de golpe al suelo-

\- AAAAAHHHH CAR#JOOOOO

\- NO! no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto por un teléfono! -se quejó Asami- Juro que es la mayor humillación de toda mi vida.

\- NOOOO HAAAAS HECHO NADA EN TODO EL MALDITO CAPÍTULO... SIFRINA DEL INFIERNO... ESTÁS SOBRANDO MÁS QUE EL TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO DEL LIBRO DOS DE LOOOOK!

En ese momento aparece el vaquero con un cartón de huevos en las manos que por su sorpresa al ver aquello dejó caer al suelo

\- Que ha pasadojum?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO!? -replica Mako perdiendo la compostura- PASA QUE ESA MALDITA VACA SE ANTOJÓ DE PARIR HOY Y TUVE QUE METERLE LA MANO EN SU CARNOSA VAGINA DE VACA PARA SACAR AL BASTARDO ANIMAL ESE QUE SALIÓ CUBIERTO EN UNA SUSTANCIA ASQUEROSA QUE LOGRARÉ QUITARME LUEGO DE 15 BAÑOS!

\- Wooooowwww... Parece que se han ganado el dinero del trabajojum...

\- ¡MÁS LE VALE QUE SEA UNA BUENA PASTA VAQUERO DE MIERDA! ¡NO ME LLENÉ DE BABA DE VAGINA POR NADA!

\- ¿Una carretilla llena de dinero les parece bienjum? -preguntó el vaquero mientras traía aquella inmensa carretilla llena de billetes verdes. Al ver aquello, los chicos abren sus ojos como platos y comienzan a toser descontroladamente por la sorpresa-

\- OH MY FAQUIN GAAAADDD... No, señor... tampoco podemos aceptar tan... -Mako fue interrumpido por Korra quien le da otro puñetazo en el rostro y lo arroja al suelo desmayado-

\- SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lo que mi tonto y avergonzante novio quiere decir, es que no podemos aceptar sólo una carretilla... QUE SEAN DOS!

\- DOS SERÁNJUM! -Con eso el vaquero trae otra carretilla llena de dinero y los chicos comenzaron a orgasmearse-

\- Qué idiota jajajaja

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTEJUM?

\- Noooo naaada jejeje

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Finalmente pudimos reunir el dinero que necesitábamos para comprar no uno, sino 5 Metal Phones, uno para cada uno y ponernos a luchar con la increíble modalidad integrada de rayos láser. Nunca tuvimos un teléfono mejor, valió la pena llenarme de baba de vagina... ¿Qué acabo de decir?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En El Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El apartamento 617 estaba totalmente desordenado, totalmente destrozado y totalmente quemado por los rayos láser de los Metal Phones. Se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra sin precedentes, todo por el poder... el cochino poder...

\- ES NEEEGROOO COOONNN AAAZZZUUULLLL! -Gritó autoritariamente Mako luego de romper una de las ventanas de un salto y disparándole un potente láser a Asami quien se cubrió de una pared la cual quedó agujereada por el rayo-

\- NOOOOOO... ES BLAAAANCOOO CON DORAAADOOO ¡MUEEEEREEEEEE! -Contraatacó la ojos verdes mientras que Korra y Iroh se enfrentaban cara a cara con Bolin en una batalla Metal Phoniana-

Pero cuando mejor estaba la pelea, la televisión se encendió mágicamente mientras un nuevo infomercial del Metal Phone comenzaba a correr. Emocionados, todos se sentaron al sofá para ver el infomercial.

\- Quieres ser el chico más cool del mundo? -dijo la voz-

\- OH YEAH! -respondieron los chicos al unísono-

\- Quieres tener el control de todo y de todos?

\- SSSSIIIII

\- Quieres un Metal Phone?

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- CLARO QUE NO!

\- AAHHHH!?

\- Porque ahora llegó el nuevo Lava Phone! es tan genial que hace que todos los teléfonos incluyendo el Metal Phone sean total y completamente obsoletos. Corre ya a comprar tu nuevo Lava Phone y ponte a la moda... recuerda... la tecnología del mañana hoy hoy hoy hoy...

Los chicos se quedaron atónita viendo la pantalla con la mente en blanco, estaban anonadados y extasiados, todos sus ánimos se vinieron abajo y con algo de tristeza cada uno vió su Metal Phone, de pronto todos los arrojan al suelo y salen como locos-

\- AAAAHHHH QUIERO ESE TELÉFONO! VOY A PLAÑIR! -Replicó Asami molesta mientras Mako tomaba de los brazos a Bolin y Iroh y los llevaba consigo siendo seguidos por Korra-

\- A dónde vamos!? -inquirió el maestro tierra confundido-

\- AL ESTABLO... IROH SERÁ MEJOR QUE PREÑES A ESA VACA DE NUEVO... QUIIIIEEEEEROOOOO ESE TELÉFONOOOOOO

\- Pero acaba de parirme un hijo la vaca... No puede parir tanto -explica Iroh-

\- NOS VALE MIERDAAAAAA! ¡VE PREPARÁNDO A TU AMIGO, NO DESCANSARÁS HASTA QUE ESA P#TA VACA ESTE PREÑADA DE NUEVO! GGGGGRRRRRR!

Dicho esto los chicos volvieron a salir del apartamento entre carreras y desparpajos lanzando maldiciones y barbaridades al aire. Nuevamente harían todo lo que su poca dignidad les permitiera con tal de tener ese teléfono nuevo que ya estaba en boca de todos...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**HEEEEYYY! XDDDD ¿Les gustó? Bueno me costo mucho conseguir inspiración así que espero al menos les haya podido sacar una sonrisa.**

**Si luego de leer esto desean dejarme un review con su opinión se los agradecería mucho.**

**Igualmente gracias por leer y comentar.**

**POR FAVOR, DÍGANME DE QUÉ COLOR VIERON A LA P#TA VACA (EL VESTIDO) ESA MIERDA ES NEGRA CON AZUUUUL XDDDD**

**Nos leemos a la próxima...**

**Saluditos!**


	27. 2x6 Noche de Travestis

**SAAAAAP**

**Bueno gracias por venir a leer otro capítulo de esta cosa :D**

**Pues hoy tuve algo de inspiración y tiempo para escribir así que les traigo la conti, espero les guste.**

**PD. Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a mi hermanita virtual MtezP-Steph que está de cumpleee... ¡Felicidades mi preciosa! ¡Pásala increíble!**

**Disfruten. Espero ansioso sus reviews :)**

* * *

**Apartamento 617**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Noche de Travestis**

* * *

Corría una linda mañana en el Apartamento 617 en la que el maestro fuego Mako y la no maestra pero extremadamente p#ta... es decir, bella, estaban juntos construyendo una especie de castillo hecho de legos. Ocupaba toda la mesa y era totalmente imponente, cada pieza necesitaba precisión y cuidado, al menos, ellos dos eran los que mejor nota tenían en clase de arquitectura, así que era divertido.

\- Wow... nos está quedando genial -sonrió Asami al ver que Mako ponía una de las torres laterales del castillo hecha de lego-

\- Ya lo creo -dice orgulloso. Con eso Asami toma la última pieza y con muuuuuuucho cuidado y muuuuuuuucha lentitud la pone tratando de sostener su pulso, sobre el tejado del castillo para dar culminada la obra-

\- YYYYYYY A qui va la última pieza... -decía la bella Sato mientras seguía acomodando la pieza. La obra comenzó a tambalear-

\- ASAMI... CUIDADO!

\- Estoy tratando Mako, cálmate un poco...

\- LAAAAA ESTRUUUCTURA SE CAEEEE... TEEEEN CUIDAAADOOOOO -gritó el chico aterrado-

\- ¡Mako no se va a caer, tendré cuidado!

\- TEEEEEN CUIDADOOOOO!

\- ¡CÁLLATE HIJO DE PERRA!

\- AAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- ¡LISTO! -dice emocionada al momento que Mako se silencia poniendo ambas manos en su boca para taparla. Asami llena de alegría abraza a Mako con fuerza sacándole todo el aire y rompiéndole una que otra costilla, casual- ¡LO HICIMOS!

\- Wow... se ve increíbleeee!

Con eso ambos chicos miran finalizado su trabajo y un largo suspiro de cansancio ligado con orgullo salió de sus bocas mientras decían al unísono.

\- ¡El Castillo Masamian! Uhhhhhhhh...

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Me alegra mucho que este proyecto me haya tocado con Makito, él es el único que al menos se medio preocupa por los estudios y de verdad necesitaba sacar buena nota en esta asignatura. Gracias a Dios no me tocó hacer el proyecto con Korra o Iroh... ¡Dioz!

* * *

Asami miró sonriente al cejas arqueadas y dijo...

\- Vamos a ganar totalmente este concurso de arquitectura. ¡Piénsalo Mako! Tendremos nuestros rostros puestos en los murales de "Alumno Sobresaliente" y "Los Más Hot de Belfire" ¡AL MISMO TIEMPO!

\- ¡Somos tan Swaggies! -Rió Mako.- Bueno ahora lo único que debemos hacer es poner nuestro castillo en un lugar seguro antes de que...

En eso aparece Korra corriendo como si estuviera en una estampida y se abalanzó sobre la mesa destruyendo completamente el castillo y haciendo volar las piezas. Quedando frente a los chicos mientras decía...

\- CHHIIIIICCCCOOOOOOOSSSSSSS! ¡QUUUEEEE EMOOOCIOOON VEEEERRRLOOOOSSSS!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MALDITA MACHORRA DE MIERDA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, CABRONA DEL INFIERNO GRRRRRRRR! -replicó Mako molesto-

\- Ay pero cuanto amor jajajajaja -rió la morena- ¿Y qué es este basurero? -regaña luego de ver la sala toda llena de las piezas- ¡Me limpian eso yaaaaa! Les he dicho que si van a jugar no me dejen los juguetes tirados en el suelo.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO ESSTAAAAABAAAAMOOOOSSS JUUUGAAAANDOOOOO ESTAAAABAAAMOOOOSSSS HACIEEENDOOO NUESTRO PROYEEEECCCTOOOOOOO! -grita Asami como demente-

\- Ow... Ups! jajajajaja -ríe nerviosa mientras se levanta de la mesa. Toma una pieza de lego y la junta con otra para luego entregársela al chico quien se estremecía de rabia- Listo... su castillo/cabaña/choza/tiki o lo que sea está listo como antes... Creo que hasta se ve mejor ahora jajajajajaja

\- YOOOOOOO TEEEEE MAAAATOOOOOOO!

\- Oigan no es mi culpa -se excusa la morena- no debieron hacer un castillo de legos para la clase de arquitectura, es ridículo.

De pronto aparece Iroh de la nada tomando a Korra de la cintura y diciendo.

\- ...Es por eso que yo y Korra hicimos algo súper mejor para nuestro proyecto... ¡ES UN BARCO DE PAPEL! -dice orgulloso mientras muestra su "Obra de arte" a los nada sorprendidos chicos- ¿Adivinan como lo llamamos? ¡Korroh! Porque... es un barco... un Ship... ¿ENTIENDEN? jajajajajajaja

Asami se da un facepalm mientras Mako dice...

\- Dos cosas Iroh... Primero, no se dice "Yo y Korra" se dice "Korra y yo"

\- ¡LA BURRA POR DELANTE, YEAH! -grita la morena con emoción-

\- ¡Y segundo! -prosigue Mako- Cambia el p#to nombre, Korroh suena a insecto Australiano raro.

\- ¡SOLO ERES UN ENVIDIOSO PORQUE OUR SHIP SAILED! ¿ENTIENDEEEN? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Ba Dum Tsss! -rió Korra mientras Iroh se retorcía en el suelo-

\- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAANSEEEEE DEEEEE AQQQQQUUUUUUIIIII OOOO LEEEEESSS QUEEEEMOOOO LOOOOSSS ROOOOOSSSTRRRROOOOSSSSS! -amenazó furioso Mako a lo cual la morena y el maestro fuego salieron entre carreras de allí-

Mako voltea a ver a Asami quien también estaba molesta. Ambos comenzaron a recoger las piezas y se pusieron a armar todo otra vez.

\- 1era Pieza...

\- 2da Pieza...

\- 3ra Pieza...

\- 4ta... ¡AAAAHHHHH NO TERMINAREMOS NUNCA! ¡HAGAMOS UN BARQUITO DE PAPEL Y YAAAA!

\- AJÁ! -gritó Iroh apareciendo de nuevo en la puerta- ¡AHORA EL BARQUITO DE PAPEL NO SUENA TAN MALO! ¿NO?

\- FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

**En Belfire**

* * *

Mako estaba guardando las cosas en su casillero cuando de pronto aparece Bolin muy entusiasmado corriendo hacia su hermano.

\- BROOOO BROOOO BROOOO!

\- QUUUUEE? QUUEEEE? QUUEEEE?

\- ¡Adivina!

\- ¿Descubriste que hoy es lunes?

\- Pff... ¿Qué? -balbucea el maestro tierra- Obvio que sabía que era lunes, no soy tan idiota Bro.

\- Entonces no adivino. ¿Qué pasa? -Bolin tomó mucho aire para llenar sus pulmones y gritar con emoción-

\- ¡MONTARÉ UN PUESTO DE LIMONADAAAS!

\- YAAAAY... Sigamos con nuestras vidas... -exclamó Mako aburrido-

\- ¿No te emociona? ¿Vender limonadas? ¿A 1,25 el vaso? ¿Las propinas para ti? ¿Todo el día? ¿EH? ¿EEHHHH!?

\- Bro, preferiría meter mi pene en una licuadora, licuarlo y beber el zumo de pene antes que ponerme a vender limonada en medio de la calle... Sin ofender.

\- No me ofende para nadita. Pero deberías pensarlo mejor, unos ingresos extra no te vendrían nada mal -dice Bolin- mantener a cuatro adultos tú solo en un apartamento cubriendo sus necesidades físicas, tecnológicas y sexuales no está fácil.

\- Si, sobre eso... ¡CONSIIIGAAANSEEE UN TRAAABAAAJOOOO! -le gritó- Y pues no me interesa vender limonadas Bro, igual tengo muchas cosas que hacer... ya mañana es martes y...

\- ¡MAAAÑAANAAA ES MAAARTEEEESSS!? -gritó horrorizado y totalmente sorprendido como si no supiera el día que viene después del lunes- ehhmm... quiero decir... claro que es martes jejejeje eso ya lo sabía

\- Claaaaaro. En fin Bolin, guárdame un vaso de limonada grande, fría y por supuesto... gratis.

\- ¿TRABAJARÁS CONMIGO?

\- ¡ZUMO DE PENE! ¡ACUÉRDATE!

\- GRRR... ¡Muy bien! ¡Tú te lo pierdes! Iré a vender mis limonadas y encontraré a alguien que sea un mejor socio que tú... ¡ADIOS! -con eso Bolin le saca la lengua a su hermano mientras este tuerce los ojos. Se fue muy molesto, pero Mako con una sonrisita maliciosa, exclamó fuerte para que pudiese escucharlo-

\- ¡Súbete el cierre!

\- DIAAAABLOOOOSSSS! -gritó Bolin a lo lejos, provocando algunas carcajadas en Mako-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Fuente de Sodas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iroh, Asami y Korra estaban almorzando en el comedor como todos los demás en Belfire. Iroh cargaba una hoja de papel, un bolígrafo y unos lentes cuadrados.

\- Oigan chicas quiero sus opiniones sobre algo.

\- Si, te ves sexy de nerd. -dijo Asami relajada mientras bebía de su jugo de pera-

\- No, no era eso. Es que... Quiero escribir una historia para el Nano... Wrimo... Nano... Na...Wri... AYYY LO QUE SEA! ¡Y pues aún no me decido!

\- ¿A ver? ¿De qué se trata tu historia? -pregunta Korra muy amablemente lo cual extraña a los chicos pues la morena no era muy dada a escucharlos-

\- Wow Korra... ¿De verdad te interesa saber? -pregunta Asami impactada-

\- Naah... Solo lo ignoraré mientras habla, como hago siempre.

\- GGGGRRRRRRR!

\- Ay no le hagas caso Iroh -lo calma Asami- ¿De qué se trata tu historia?

\- Trata sobre un apuesto granjero común que es mordido en el pene por una vampiresa sexy y se convierte en un vampiro adicto al sexo con inclinaciones bisexuales.

\- Espera... -dice Asami algo fría- ¿Quién se vuelve vampiro? ¿El granjero?

\- No, el pene... Será genial, y Uhhh... habrá un triángulo amoroso entre la vampiresa, el granjero y su pene jajajaja...

\- ¿Y cómo se llamará tu novela? ¿Penécula en Transilvania? -se burla Korra-

\- Jejejejeje -ríe Iroh de forma picarona-

En eso Mako aparece en escena tirando el plato de comida a la mesa y sentándose a comer.

\- Maldita gorda de la barra de comidas ¡Tosió sobre mi comida y no quiso cambiármela porque dice que luego no alcanzará para los demás!

\- Uuuhhh... ¿Te vas a comer eso? -exclama Korra emocionada. Mako le arrima el plato a ella y la morena lo devora como si de una bestia se tratara- Ohhh Yeaahh comida con mocos es más sabrosa...

\- Hablando como los locos Makito -dijo Iroh- Sabes... Unas chicas lindas me invitaron a unirme a una sexy pijamada con ellas esta noche... ¿Quieres venir?

\- Ohh... Suena fresco... ¿Y cómo que te invitaron? ¿Las conozco?

\- En realidad nos invitaron a Korra y a mi -confiesa Asami- pero Iroh está con la suplicadera de que él también quiere estar...

\- ¡DÉJAME IR! -dice desesperado golpeando la mesa-

\- ¡Iroh! ¿Qué parte de noche 'Solo para chicas' no entiendes?

\- No mames Iroh -rió Mako- te pasas de idiota.

\- ¡LOS HOMBRES NO ESTÁN INVITADOS PORQUE SON UNAS BESTIAS MAL EDUCADAS, NOSOTRAS LAS CHICAS IREMOS A HABLAR DE MAQUILLAJE Y CHICOS ATRACTIVOS! -dijo Korra con la cara toda manchada de comida hasta las cejas y con la boca llena-

\- Seeh... somos bestias los hombres... Y Korra! jajajaja -se burló Iroh-

\- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!?

\- ¡NADA!

\- Oye Iroh tranquilízate -dice Mako- si las chicas van a una pijamada de chicas, entonces nosotros tengamos una noche de 'Solo chicos'.

\- Uuuuyyyy... suena bien!

\- ¡Suena biieeen gay querrás decir! -dice Korra-

\- NO-ES-GAY -apuntó Mako alterado- será genialoso, veremos películas violentas, leeremos revistas subidas de tono y haremos competencias de eructos y gases.

\- ¡G-A-Y! -bufó Korra- ¡En serio! Los hombres no tienen creatividad, ya verán que luego de que terminen de ver su tonta película y se queden sin ideas comenzarán a sentirse incómodos, un silencio infinito recubrirá la habitación, comenzarán a mirarse entre ustedes y una extrema sensación de gaycidad comenzará a recorrerles el cuerpo

\- Uhhh... me ha pasado -confiesa Asami-

\- ¡Al diablo! Pueden decir lo que quieran -se quejó Mako mientras luego de golpetear la mesa se levantó- espero se diviertan en su Noche de chicas, porque nosotros lo haremos en nuestro Boys Night... ¡Vente Iroh cosituuu!

Con eso Mako jaló de la camisa a Iroh y lo llevó consigo hasta que ambos salieron del comedor. Asami se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos observando a esos chicos mientras Korra comía de manera muy relajada.

\- Tenías razón, si es bien gay.

\- Told ya!

\- Deberíamos besarnos para que sean dos parejas gay!

\- ¡Olvídalo lesbiana! -replicó la morena-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- LIMONAAAAAADAAAAA... LLEEEVEEE SU LIIMONAAAADAAA... BAAARAAATAAAA LA LIMONAAAADAAAAAA -gritaba Bolin detrás de su puestito de jugo hecho de tierra y lava moldeada pero nada pasó.

Bolin se rascó la cabeza y observó la vaciiiiiiiiiia calle por la cual no pasaba ni un solo auto y ni siquiera una sola persona. Solo una bola de estambre que se fue rodando con el aire hasta perderse en la lejanía de nuevo.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Vaya, esto no será bueno para las ventas. Debo idearme algo pronto o comenzaré a perder todo el dinero de mi inversión. Dinero imaginario pues los limones son de la mata del vecino, los vasos del apartamento y el puesto de piedra... pero ustedes entienden

* * *

El lugar seguía desolado y Bolin se encontraba aún pensando en cómo hacer para atraer clientes.

\- Ah... ya tengo una idea -se dijo a sí mismo- haré lo que cualquier adolescente urgido de dinero y que vende limonada haría en estos casos.

Dicho esto Bolin se arrancó la camisa de golpe arrojándola al suelo y mostrando su muy envidiable musculatura y fuertes brazos.

\- LIIIIMOOOONAAAADAAAAA... LLEEEVEEEE SUUUU LIIIMONAAADAAAAA...

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar medianamente al momento que el ojos verdes veía venir una turba de chicas gritonas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el puesto.

\- AAAAAHHHHRRRGGGGHHHH LIMONADAAA GENIIIALLL! -gritaban como locas mientras se apostaban frente al chico. Él comenzó a llenar vasos del jugo muy sonriente-

\- Calma chicas, calma... ¡Limonadas para todas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Con Asami y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sato y la morena estaban vestidas con unas pijamas muy sexys mientras ellas y otras chicas lindas como Opal, Ginger entre otras estaban reunidas en aquella habitación bailando al ritmo de la música pop y divirtiéndose en grande.

\- THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DO, THEY KEEP YOU GUESSING THE WHOLE DAY TRUGH. PLAY YOUR EMOTIONS PUSH ALL YOUR BUTTONS, IT'S TRUE... ¡THAT'S WHAT GIRLS DOOO! -cantaron todas a todo gañote mientras usaban cepillos de cabello como micrófonos-

Era todo muy rosa, muy rosa.

\- Ayyy que divertido es esto chicas -dice Asami- nunca me había divertido tanto como esta noche.

\- Y lo que falta -interrumpe Ginger- es momento de encender la habitación... Miren... -con eso Ginger saca de su bolso un pene de goma que comenzó a agitar con la mano. Las chicas gritaron excitadas como colegialas al borde de la locura al ver aquello-

\- ¡PENES, PENES, PENES, PENES! -Hicieron coro para luego reír a carcajadas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del apartamento sonó y Iroh fue a abrirla. Entonces encontró a los gemelos, Varrick y a Tahno Darks detrás de la puerta.

\- ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA NOCHE DE CHICOS! ¡PASEN PASEN!

\- Hey chicos -saluda Mako mientras acomodaba los almohadines del sillón- pónganse cómodos.

\- Uuuuhhh que emocionante es esto, No Wing?

\- Si Wei, es recontra súper emocionante.

\- Solo vine porque me aseguraron que esto no sería para nada Gay -exclamó Tahno cortante- nadie se tragó el cuento en la serie de que soy heterosexual.

\- No será nada gay chicos se los aseguro -interrumpió Mako- hay palomitas, revistas playboy por doquier, música rap degradante y una gran película rated M completamente violenta sobre invasión zombie.

\- ¡ENTONCES QUE COMIENCE LA NOCHE DE CHICOS YEAH! -grita Varrick con emoción-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Urrfff... fue difícil atender a tantas fanáticas gritonas -suspira Bolin cansado- aunque han pasado más de 20 minutos y no he tenido más clientes... ¿SERÁ QUE HE PERDIDO MI ENCANTO?

\- JEEEEESUUUUUUSSSSS! TEEEE LOOOO ENTREEEGOOO TOOOOODOOOOOO! -gritó de repente Jinora cantándole a Bolin en la pata de la oreja y matándolo del susto-

\- AAARRRGGGHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN JINORA!

\- Hola pecador...

\- ¿Qué haces en mi puesto de limonada?

\- ¿Qué hace tu puesto de limonada en mi camino? -pregunta ella-

\- Bueno yo... Solo me gano la vida decentemente jejeje ya sabes robando limones y ensuciando las calles con vasos plásticos usados no reusables. ¿y Tú?

\- Yo ando predicando la palabra del SEEEEÑOOOOORRRR! Ven conmigo... Únete a mi y alabemos a DIOOOOO...

\- ¿Quieres un poco de limonada? -la interrumpe mientras casi le lanza el vaso en la cara para que se callara-

\- Ow... bueno te lo aceptaré porque derribar las atrincheradas falsedades del diablo me da sed, pero ¡NUNCA DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE LA GENTE SE QUITE LA VENDA DE LOS OJOS Y PUEDA VER LA LUZ DE DIOOOOS ALELUYA!

\- Seeh seeh... como sea... Son 1,25!

\- Ozhe no tengo! ¡RECIBIERON GRATIS, DEN GRATIS.. LO DICE LA BIIIBLIIIIAAAAA! -gritó toda fanática ella mientras ondeaba el libro sagrado en la cara de Bolin-

\- ¿No tienes para pagarme? ¡A Bolin no gustarle eso! -exclamó molesto mientras caminaba amenazantemente hacia ella con sus grandes músculos-

\- Espera... no puedes golpearme por ser una chica y ser menor que tú.

\- Entonces te golpearé por ser fanática religiosa y ser extremadamente irritante!

\- ¡OYE NO! ¡PÁRAMELO JESÚS! ¡PÁRAMELO! -gritó al instante- debe haber otra forma de pagarte sin pagarte... entiendes?

\- Bueno ahora que lo pienso -se rasca la nuca el chico- no he tenido clientes en un buen rato y no tengo idea de por qué demonios no!

\- Ah... debe ser por el otro puesto de limonadas que ese ateo asqueroso puso en la otra esquina.

\- ¿¡QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!? OOTRO PUESTO DE LIMONAAADAAASSS!? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?

\- Ay perdona.. ¿Querías saberlo? -sonríe sarcástica-

\- ¿Quién puso el puesto ese?

\- El innombrable!

\- ¡CÓMO SE LLAMA!

\- ¡ES INNOMBRABLE CARAJ... ¡AY DIOSITO CASI PECO DE LABIOS, PERDONA A ESTA HUMILDE SERVIDORAAAA!

\- Déjate de idioteces y dime quién usurpa mi puesto de único limonero del barrio.

\- Te dije que era el asqueroso ateo de Kai... Y ahora que lo nombré debo cepillarme los dientes... ¿Me das limonada?

Bolin le da un vaso y ella se enjuaga con el líquido luego de restregarse los dientes con crema. Vaya que esa chica era extraña.

\- Bueno ya que me debes una Jinora, debes ayudarme a destruir el puesto de Kai pues me está haciendo perder un dinero que no invertí y no estoy feliz con eso.

\- Uhhhh... ¿Desgraciarle la vida a un ateo? ¡Cuenta conmigo! -respondió Jinora con una sonrisita malvada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el Apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- BOOOOOM! ¡QUE VIOLENTO! -gritaron los chicos excitados luego de ese final sangriento y gore de la película en la que todos quedaron muertos-

\- WOOOOOWWWWW... ES LA MEJOR PELÍCULA QUE HE VISTO! -dijo Iroh emocionado mientras los demás jugaban a lanzar golpes-

\- PATADA AL HIGADO WING WUUUYAAA! -gritó el gemelo antes de patear a su hermano y arrojarlo al suelo. Luego cuando este estaba indefenso y chillando como niña en el suelo, formó con sus manos una pistola imaginaria y comenzó a vaciársela encima- MUERE MALDITO! PIU PIU PIU PIU!

\- AAAAAHHHHHH... MUEROOOOO

Al ver aquella escena de estupidez los chicos comenzaron a destortillarse de la risa cayendo sentados sobre el sofá y apretar sus estómagos.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rieron al unísono un rato más-

\- Vaya que bien la estamos pasando -dijo Mako luego de limpiarse una lágrima- y eso que las chicas dijeron que nuestra noche de chicos sería gay y estaríamos todos incómodos jajajaja que bobada!

\- ¡Sí, que bobada! La estamos pasando genial y somos todos unos machos sudorosos solos en un apartamento completamente vacío. -dijo Varrick-

Los chicos se vieron unos a los otros y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. El aire pareció escaparse del apartamento dejándolos sin oxígeno o algo, pues pronto se sintieron acalorados. Lo que hacían era verse unos a otros y sonreírse para luego voltear el rostro a otro lado. El silencio era muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy incómodo.

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

MEEE CAGOOO EN TIIII KOORRAAAAA... MEEE CAAAGOOO ENNN TIIIIIIIIII

* * *

\- Ehhhmmm... I...Iroh... -titubea Mako muy acalorado y sudoroso luego de aquel silencio eterno-

\- S...Si... Ma...Kito..? -contesta igual de incómodo-

\- ¿Pue...des... veni..r con...migo a la coci...na a ver algo...?

\- Cl-Cl-Claro... va...vamos...

Con eso los chicos pegan la carrera hasta la cocina donde los demás no los pudieran escuchar. Entonces el cejas arqueadas tomó de la camisa a Iroh y dijo con desespero.

\- ¡KORRA TENÍA RAZÓN MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTOY INCOOOOMODOOOO!

\- YO TAMBIEEEEN! -respondió- No es que esté tan mal pero... ¡NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ!

\- ¿Pero cómo mierda pudo pasar? ¡Teníamos todo preparado para que la noche fuera divertida y no hubieran silencios incómodos como ese! -replicó Mako-

\- Aceptémoslo Mako... las noches de chicos son gays -dice Iroh con la cabeza gacha-

\- Quizás sí debimos insistir más en ir a la noche de chicas con Korra, Asami y las otras... las chicas sí saben organizar este tipo de cosas.

\- Tal vez aún podamos asistir -Mako lo ve intrigado-

\- Pero ¿Cómo? Es una noche... "Solo de chicas"

Iroh lo ve con una sonrisa picarona y exclama.

\- Ya verás...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre de la casa de Ginger suena y ella va a abrir encontrándose a dos hombres peludos vestidos de mujer como travestis muy sensualosos. Mako tenía una peluca roja, labios vinotinto y un corsé apretado rojo con negro acompañado de medias panty muy ajustadas en sus piernas, parecía una prostituta. Y Iroh vestía una peluca rubia con dos trenzas de cada lado mientras cargaba un vestido de vikinga sexy.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo señoritas? -pregunta Ginger-

\- SOY... -dijo Mako con voz de macho antes de recibir una palmada de Iroh y así cambiar su voz rápidamente a una más femenina- quiero decir... Somos dos chicas sensuales que son 100% chicas, no hombres disfrazados, chicas... ¡CHICAS! y pues venimos a la pijamada que haces.

\- Ehhmm... ¿Las conozco?

\- Siii... de hecho somos amigas de la lesbiana y la negra -responde Iroh en voz femenina también, que era bastante creepy por cierto- ellas mismas nos invitaron.

\- Oook... pues pueden pasar... supongo

\- Ay gracias cariñito jijijijiji -sonrieron ambos como estúpidos mientras trataban de caminar con esos inmensos tacones que traían-

\- ¡Esperen! -dijo Ginger de pronto asustando a los chicos disfrazados-

\- ¿Si? -preguntaron nerviosos-

\- ¡Aún no se sus nombres sisters!

\- Ahhh... -suspiraron aliviados- Yo soy Makota Putina de San Rafael Parado en Puente y ella es mi amiga Eva Totona de los Cardos Espinosos de Cristo... Pero en la calle de entre la 5ta y 4ta nos conocen como Titina y Titinora, las mejores p#tas del condado...

Luego de finalizar aquello Mako y Iroh evocan la sonrisa más grande que sus bocas le permitieron mientras Ginger los miraba horrorizada unos segundos. Pero luego ella también sonríe y exclama.

\- ¡YA ME CAYERON BIEN!

Sin perder más tiempo Ginger lleva a los chicos disfrazados al cuarto de chicas para juntarlas con las demás y pasar una noche increíble.

\- ¡OIGAN CHICAS MIREN A QUIENES TRAIGO...!

Al ver aquello, Korra quien bebía un poco de refresco lo escupió todo de golpe empapando a una compañera cercana.

\- SON SUS AMIGAS EVA TOTONA Y MAKOTA PUTINA!

Asami y Korra estaban en shock, frías, apenadas, sonrojadas, de ver sus novios vestidos de mujer a los cuales inmediatamente reconocieron, no como el resto de bobas que seguían pensando que eran realmente mujeres.

\- Holis! jijijiji -rió Iroh-

\- ¡OH NO! ¡DIOS LLÉVAME AHORA! ¡ESTOY LISTA PARA IIIRRRMEEE! -gritó Asami con desespero-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

DIOOOSSS QUEEEJEEESSSTOOOO!?

* * *

\- Ayyy que sucede chicas? ¿Acaso no nos reconocen? Jijijiji -preguntó Mako juguetón mientras se acercaba prometedoramente hacia Korra casi hasta el punto de besarla. La miró fijamente y con una sonrisa picarona, le dijo en voz susurrante y provocativa- yo diría que nos conocemos muuuuuy bien.

Korra le lanzó una sonrisita irónica y luego movió su mano rápidamente apretándole la entrepierna al chico quien ahogó su grito de dolor y quedó paralizado observando a Korra con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella parecía recia y sin dejarse dominar.

\- Yo no diría que te conozco tanto así. -Dicho esto ella lo suelta y separa de él con algo de brusquedad-

\- Y... Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunta Asami ciertamente incómoda-

\- Bueno ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo como lo que hacen las chicas y nos desnudamos unas a las otras para luego ponernos a jugar con almohadas hasta caer sudadas en una montaña de carne y perfección? -preguntó Iroh todo excitado y con cara de pervertido-

\- Oh si -dice Korra- hagamos eso, desnudémonos TODAS nosotras para comparar la carnosidad de las vaginas que todas totalmente tenemos!

Al decir aquello los chicos se miran las caras algo asustados y comienzan a titubear, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya tenían a las chicas encima tratando de sacarles la ropa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mira, allí está ese odioso de Kai -dice Bolin mientras él y Jinora observaban desde no muy lejos al moreno de ojos verdes con su puesto de limonada completamente rodeado por chicas excitadas que buscaban su mercancía-

\- Maldito ateo -balbuceó Jinora- Quisiera que la luz de la verdad divina lo golpeara repetidamente hasta que su rostro sangre.

\- ¿Cómo es que logra conseguir tantos clientes? -reclama el maestro tierra- Creo que debemos confrontarlo

\- ¿Confrontar ateos? ¡Es mi especialidad! -con eso Jinora sale de aquel arbusto con su biblia en mano pero Bolin la ataja y atrae hacia ella de nuevo-

\- Espera, hay que actuar con precaución para que no se dé cuenta de nuestras intenciones...

\- Wow, eso le dijo un cura al otro en mi antigua iglesia.

\- Como sea, solo sígueme la corriente y haz lo que yo.

Con eso el maestro tierra comenzó a caminar de forma tambaleante y en 'onda' con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo y silbaba el ritmo de una música pop pegadiza... Completamente americano.

Al fin, se acercó al puesto de limonadas sin querer llamar mucho la atención y comenzó a disimuladamente hacerse notar.

\- Ejem... Ejeeeem... EEEEEEEEJEEEEEEEEEEMMMMM... -aclaró garganta fortísimo y Kai volteó a verlo-

\- Hey... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -dijo Kai-

\- ¿Me darías un poquitín de limonada? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? No ando en nada sospechoso... ¿Eh? ¿Eh? -dijo moviendo sus cejas-

\- Oookkkk!? -respondió extrañado mientras le pasaba un vaso de limonada-

\- Y dime... ¿Cómo es que tu puesto de limonada es tan popular? -exclamó Bolin con sigilo- Algún secreto has de tener...

\- Ehmm... Yo... -titubea- Oye qué le pasa a tu amiga? -pregunta Kai mientras señala a Jinora quien parecía bailar desde su lugar conteniendo sus movimientos- ¿Acaso quiere hacer pipí o algo?

\- ¿Jinora? -pregunta Bolin a la chica quien mientras parecía contenerse de bailar, decía en voz susurrante-

\- Debo alabar al señor... no... no puedo evitarlo... debo ala..bar...

\- Oye... ¿No es ella esa fanática religiosa del otro día?

\- ¿AAAA QUIIIEEEENNNN LLLAAAAMAAAASS FAAAANAAAATTTIIICAAAA REEELIGIOOOSAAAA!? -saltó como una fiera sobre él-

\- Jinora calma... -dijo Bolin mientras la separaba del chico-

\- Váyanse de mi puesto de limonada

\- ¿TÚ PUESTO? ¡YO TUVE MI PUESTO DE LIMONADAS PRIMERO Y TU TE ROBAS A MIS CLIENTES! -replicó Bolin-

\- Pues no estoy en tu territorio, mi calle es libre para vender lo que yo quiera -responde Kai algo brusco- No intentes monopolizar el negocio de vender limonada

\- Monopoli..qué? Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa ¿Acaso tratas de confundirme?

\- CLAAAAAARO QUE TRATA DE CONFUNDIRTE! ESO ES LO QUE HACEN LOS ATEOS! TE CONFUNDEN! TE LAVAN EL CEREBRO! ¡MUEEERTEEE A LOS ATEOOOSSS! -gritó Jinora-

\- Oye basta es solo limonada -regaña el moreno a la fanática- esto no tiene nada que ver con la biblia ¡Es Limonada!

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LA BIBLIA ¡TOOOODO TIENE QUE VER CON LA BIBLIA NEFASTO PAGANO! YO TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR!

Con eso Jinora alzó sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a exclamar como loca...

\- OOOHHH SEEEÑOOORRR... DERRAMA TU ESPERMA SANTO SOBRE MIIII... LLÉNAME DE PODEEEER PARA ACABAR CON ESTE PAGAAANOOO!

De pronto el cielo se abrió y una luz angelical cubrió a Jinora. Ella ahora afianzó sus pies en el concreto y juntó la parte delantera de sus muñecas junto a la otra mientras con sus palmas creaba una especie de abertura redonda donde una bola de energía amarilla comenzaba a formarse...

\- AHORA PAGARÁS ATEO DEL INFIERNO...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -exclamó Kai nervioso-

\- OH NO VA A LANZAR UN KAMEHAMEKAAA! -exclamó Bolin horrorizado-

\- ¿QQQQUUUUEEE!? ¡QUÉDATE CON TU MALDITO PUESTO ENTONCES, QUE NO LANCE UN KAMEHAMEKA!

\- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritaba Jinora-

\- Ya es imposible detenerla

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¡Es inútil correr!

\- MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- Gritemos como niñas en el mismo sitio entonces

\- Suena bien -dice Kai. Con eso ambos aclaran sus gargantas tranquilamente para poder comenzar a gritar-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Este planeta está acabado, acabado. Una vez que la SayaJinora lance su poder este mundo dejará de existir... Y presiento que será muy prontoooo

* * *

**.**

**2 Horas después...**

**.**

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kai observa su reloj muy aburrido mientras él y Bolin estaban acostados sobre sillas playeras y usando lentes de sol al tiempo que bebían una malteada.

\- ¿Cuanto más crees que dure esto?

\- Meeeeh... Unas 8 horas más...

**.**

**8 Horas después...**

**.**

\- ...MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

\- ¡A LA MIERDA! -gritó Kai- LANZA EL P#TO KAMEHAMEKA DE UNA VEZ ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!

Jinora muy molesta retiró sus manos y gritó a Kai.

\- NO ME APURES, TOMA TIEMPO LANZAR UN KAMEHAMEKA IDIOTA! ¿Y YA VISTE? ¡ME HICISTE PERDER EL PODER! AHORA TENDRÉ QUE COMENZAR DE NUEVO!

\- AAARRRRGGGHHHH ¡SABES QUÉ! ¡NUNCA CONOCÍ A UNA CRISTIANA TAN IRRITANTE Y DIFÍCIL DE VENCER!?

\- ... KAAAAAAAAAAA... ¿En serio? -dijo de inmediato invalidando el poder otra vez-

\- Si... -confiesa- nadie me había dado tanta pelea antes

\- Y nadie nunca me había hecho querer esforzarme tanto por arruinar su vida...

\- Jinoraaa

\- Kaaaiiiii

\- JINORAAAAA

\- KAAAAAIIIIII

\- BURROOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rió Bolin de pronto, a lo que ambos chicos lo miraron de muerte- Ok... pero ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Kai y Jinora se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

\- No... lo sé... -exclamaron al unísono-

\- Uuuhhhhh... creo que ya sé lo que pasa! -silbó Bolin-

\- No sé de que mierda hablas tarado -gruñó Kai-

\- Si, cierra la boca pecador ¡AL INFIERNO TE VAS!

\- Oye, Jin?

\- Si, Kai?

\- Quizás podamos ser amigos ya sabes... Si quieres.

\- ¿Aceptarías a Jesús como tu único Señor y Salvador?

\- ¡NO MAMES!

\- Entonces lo nuestro es imposible Kai... -con eso Jinora se separa de él-

\- Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al planeta Namekuseiyin o como se diga... Debo reunir las 7 esferas y pedirle al dragón que lance un rayo y mate a todos los ateos antes que llegue Freezer... Adios!

Con eso Jinora salió disparada hacia el cielo dejando una luz azul en el ambiente, para luego salir de la atmosfera y perderse en la lejanía.

\- WTF IS THIS SHIT? -exclamó Bolin sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver-

\- No tengo idea amigo...

\- Oye -dice Bolin- ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Es noche de chicos hoy

\- Suena bien... Llevaremos la limonada -luego de decir aquello ambos chicos se miran las caras y rompen a reír-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- PPPUUUUJAAAAAAA... VAMOS EVA TU PUEDES! -decía Ginger mientras tenían a Iroh acostado sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras las chicas intentaban depilarle el matorral que tenía allí debajo- AGUAAAANTAAAAA

\- Arráncale los pelos del pito a ese desgraciado! -dicho esto, todas ven sorprendidas a Korra, quien alzó los hombros y se excusó- ¿Qué? Igual todos lo van a descubrir tarde o temprano.

\- Dame, yo lo hago -dice Asami empujando a Ginger y tomando el papel depilatorio, el cual con todas sus fuerzas jaló arrancando todos los pelos del área del bikini de Iroh- CHAAAZZZZ

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PUUUNCHAAAA MAAAADREEEEE QUEEE TE PARIÓOOOOOO DUEEEELEEEEEEEE

\- Ouch... -exclamó la pelirroja de Mako al ver aquello-

\- Sigues tú bae! -dijo Asami con voz maquiavélica-

\- OIGAN QUE ES ESO? -exclamó Ginger horrorizada al ver en las piernas de Iroh- ¿TIENES UN PENEEE? ¿ERES NIIIÑOOO?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... BOBAAAAASSS! -gritó Korra- ¡TENÍAN QUE VERLE EL PENE PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESAS MIERDAS SON HOMBRES! ¡Y NO CUALQUIER HOMBRE! -Con eso Korra le arrancó la peluca a Mako dejándolo expuesto- ESTE ES MI MACHOOOO!

\- EWWWWWW -dijeron todas las chicas a la vez-

\- ¿OSEA QUE USTEDES SABÍAN Y NO DIJERON NADA?

\- Ehhmmm... Bueno... jejejeje -sonrió nerviosa Asami- hay una muuuuuy buena respuesta para eso, muy lógica por cierto jajajajaja

\- FUUUUUUEEEEERRRRAAAAAAA!

Con eso las chicas sacaron a patadas a Iroh, Mako, Korra y Asami uno por uno hasta dejarlos tirados en la calle. Mako le cayó encima a Korra en el estómago y la vió a los ojos...

\- GGGGGRRRRRRRR -gruñía ella como Doberman-

\- Jejejeje... Hola baby... ¿No estás enojada cierto?

\- HIIIIIIJOOOOOOO DEEEEE PEEERRRAAAA YOOOO TE MAAAATOOOOO

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Al final, luego de una hora de gritos y golpes salvajes de nuestras novias hacia Mako y a mi por habernos hecho pasar por mujeres para ir a la pijamada, creo que hemos aprendido varias lecciones valiosas. Una de ellas es... Si vas a ir a las fiestas de las mujeres para poderlas ver desnudándose y pajearte... ¡USA MÁS MAQUILLAJE! ¡NUNCA SE DARÁN CUENTA!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Lo sentimos otra vez -dice Mako con ojitos de perrito regañado a Korra mientras los chicos estaban a punto de entrar en el apartamento de nuevo- No quisimos arruinarles la noche de chicas a ustedes... ¿Nos perdonan?

\- Claro que te perdono... -dice Korra mientras lo besa en los labios rápidamente, entonces cuando Mako estuvo más descuidado, Korra le agarró la entrepierna apretándosela y haciendo que el cejas arqueadas gritara- Pero si vuelves a hacerme quedar mal así otra vez ¡TE SACARÉ LOS OJOS ME OÍSTE?

\- Si linda... te oí... -prorrumpió desesperado de dolor, a lo cual la morena ríe y lo suelta-

\- Bueno, ya que está todo resuelto, vayamos a dormir o algo -con eso Asami abre la puerta del apartamento pero todos quedan en shock por lo que ven-

\- ¡..Y ME SOLTÉ EL CABELLO ME VESTÍ DE REINA, ME PUSÉ TACONES, ME PINTÉ Y ERA BESHA...! -Varrick, Los Gemelos, Tahno Darks, Kai, Bolin y hasta Baraz estaban todos en la sala cantando karaoke vestidos con trajes de brillantina y leopardo mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción-

\- ¿DAFUCK IS DIS SHIT? -exclamó Mako extrañado-

\- ¡...ALGUNOS CON ENVIDIA PERO AL FINAL, PERO AL FINAL... PERO AL FINAAAL...! -seguían cantando los chicos del Boys Night-

\- ¿Saben qué? -dijo Korra- Creo que una fiesta de chicas gritonas con travestis no estaba taaaaan mal... ¿Qué tal si volvemos?

\- Si si claro, volvamos... -dijeron los chicos al unísono antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta con fuerza mientras los chicos no se detenían de su show en ningún momento-

\- ¡...TOOOOODOOOSSS MEEEE AMAAARAAAAAAANNNNNN...!

\- Yaaaaayyy... OTRA OTRA OTRA! -gritaron emocionados, antes de repetir el disco y volver a comenzar-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Yaaaayy... Otro cap para esta cosaaa xD Sí se puede... Ok nop xD**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Espero ansioso leer sus reviews que me motivan a seguir adelante. Los quiero :)**

**Felicidades de nuevo a mi Sis. Y gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto... Hasta luego.!**

**Prota Out!**


	28. 2x7 Macho Pero No Mucho

**A-617 IS BAAAACKKK xDDD**

**¿Cómo están todos? Woah... ha sido mucho tiempo. (Tuve que esperarme hasta mi cumple para tener tiempo e inspiración para actualizar) Pero al fin les traigo conti.**

**Espero les guste y puedan leerlo y dejar sus increíbles opiniones *0***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Macho, pero no Mucho.**

* * *

Era una tarde común y corriente en el Apartamento 617. El cejas arqueadas Mako estaba tirado como mierda de búfalo sobre el sofá con las patas olorosas montadas sobre la mesita del café mientras leía su libro favorito. Parecía que no había nadie en casa y el silencio era realmente agradable. Mako disfrutaba de leer cuando estaba solo para que nadie lo interrumpiera o hiciera ruido. Lo mejor de todo es que iba en la mejor parte de la historia, estaba completamente metido en la trama y no podía esperar a seguir leyendo tranquilamente hasta que...

\- JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -escuchó unas risas diabólicas muy cerca de él. Algo sacado de onda, Mako bajó el libro que cubría por completo su mirada y observó a Iroh sentado frente a él leyendo un periódico y riendo a carcajadas como demente.-

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Y yo estaba leyendo mi libro cuando de pronto Iroh apareció de la nada leyendo el periódico y riendo como idiota... Ya de por sí leer las noticias es raro, pero... ¿REÍR AL LEERLAS? WTF

* * *

\- OH MY GAAAD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -seguía Iroh contorsionándose de risa sin dejar que Mako se concentrara en la lectura-

\- Ehhmmm... Iroh?

\- ¿Si, Mako?

\- PUEEEDEEEESSS DEEEEJAAAARRR DEEEE HAAACEEER ESSOOO, INTEEEENTOOO LEEEEEEERRRR!

\- La sala es de todos perra, tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú! -respondió Iroh para luego sacarle la lengua. Mako se puso rojo de la ira pero se contuvo-

\- Al menos podrías dejar de hacer ruido y no decir ni una palabra mientras leo mi libro!? -regañó. Iroh levantó los hombros relajado y respondió-

\- Ok!

Cada quién volvió a lo suyo y siguieron leyendo... Bueno, tan solo durante 15 segundos antes de que Mako enloqueciera y gritara.

\- DIME UNA COSA!? ¿CÓMO LEER EL PERIÓDICO TE HACE REÍR!? ¡ESO NI SIQUIERA TIENE LOGICA!

\- Según mi psicóloga, es mejor cuando se afrontan las malas noticias con una buena actitud. Por eso comprenderás que cuando algo te pase siempre es mejor reír que llorar es por eso que estoy leyendo las cada vez peores noticias diarias con una actitud de p#ta madre. -Mako alza la mirada extrañado y Iroh toma el diario para leer uno de los titulillos del periódico- Por ejemplo mira esto... "Anciana bisexual le destripa la cabeza a un maric#n para quedarse con su vibrador" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Ooook... eso es creepy

De pronto Bolin aparece en la sala dando brinquitos de felicidad mientras arrojaba arroz a todas partes como si estuviera en una boda.

\- Buenos díiiiiiiiiasss...

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Bro? -pregunta Mako algo alterado- ¡NO MALGASTES EL ARROOOZZZZ!

\- Jajajajajaja pensándolo bien, tu hermano le da un mejor uso al arroz que tú Mako -dice Iroh- siempre que tú cocinas, se te quema el arroz ¡ENTIENDES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mako tuerce la mirada.

\- No me pasa nada Mako, simplemente estoy feliiiiizzz!

El cejas arqueadas lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces se golpea la frente con la mano y exclama para sí.

\- Oh Dios ¿En qué fallé? Bro, ya sé que eres un niño rosa y todo eso, pero es inútil que sigas tratando de ocultar la verdad

\- ¿De qué verdad hablas?

\- ¿En serio no sabes? Te bañas con esencias de flores todos los días, casi eres vegetariano cuando no hay carne de cerdo para comer, eres más metrosexual que Zac Efron y te sabes todas las canciones de High School Musical. ¡Sólo déjalo salir! ¡ES OBVIO!

\- ¿DE QUÉ VERDAD HABLAS JUEP#TA NO ENTIENDOOO?

\- ¡Qué sos gay boludo! -dijo Mako fingiendo un falso acento argentino-

\- ¿¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- ¡Che, que prefieres los palos a los huecos!

\- ¿CCCOOOOMOOOO?

\- QUE TE GUSTA QUE TE PENETREN, QUE TE CORRAN EN LA CARA ¡GAY! ¡GAY! ¡GAAAYY!

\- ¡NO SOY GAY BASTARDO, SOY COMPLETAMENTE MACHO! -replicó tajante-

\- ¿No eres gay? -inquirió Mako burlón-

\- ¡NO!

Acto seguido Mako y Iroh se vieron las caras por un momento y luego ambos se van de espaldas carcajeándose de la risa como dementes.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

\- ¡NO SE RÍAN! GRRRRR

\- Ay lo siento Bolin, pero eres taaan gay que te sacarías los ojos solo para tener otro hueco donde te puedan meter cosas jajajajajajajajajaja -rió Iroh-

\- Bro, eres taaan gay que piensas que el canal de Panamá es una forma elegante de decir 'Penetración' jajajajajajaja -continuó el cejas arqueadas. Bolin ya estaba rojo de la ira-

\- jajajaja mi turno -siguió Iroh- Eres taaaan gay que te pones los pantalones al revés para que la abertura del cierre te quede en la parte de atrás! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Mako cayó al sofá aplaudiendo como foca retrasada. Iroh no se quedaba atrás-

\- ¡OIGAN CHICOS BASTA, NO SOY GAY! -replicó el maestro tierra-

\- ¡VOY YO! -interrumpió Mako aclarándose la garganta- Bro, eres tan pero tan gay que desearías ser una ambulancia...

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó extrañado-

\- ¡PARA QUE TE METAN UN HOMBRE POR DETRÁS Y SALIR GRITANDO 'UUUUHH-UUUHHHH'! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- OH MY GAAAD ESA ESTUVO BUENA MAKITO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA

Ambos chicos se fueron al suelo de nuevo contorsionándose allí mismo mientras el pobre ojitos verdes andaba sonrojado. En eso baja Korra con su caminar de machorra y abre la nevera para tomar la leche de cartón y beberla directamente a la boca.

\- ¡Korra! -dijo Bolin- Respóndeme algo... ¿Tú crees que yo soy gay?

Korra tragó su sorbo de leche y observa la escena relajada.

\- Primero que nada, se agotó la leche, vayan y compren más... Y segundo... ¡Claro que eres gay!

\- NOOO SOOOYY GAAAAYYYYY! -gritó muerto de la rabia, pero Korra pasó a su lado y le dió un ligerísimo pellizco- AAAAYYY ERES UN ANIMAAAAAL!

\- Gaaaaaay -musitó la morena antes de lanzarse al sofá y aplastarse como mierda-

Entonces bajó Asami.

\- Ay ya sé, Asami es la más racional de aquí... Oye Asami

\- ¿Si, Bolin?

\- ¿Yo soy g...?

\- ¡Completamente gay! -interrumpió de inmediato sin siquiera dejarlo completar la frase. Bolin queda en shock-

\- Bro, admítelo -sigue Mako- en esta vida hay tres cosas seguras... La muerte, que Bob Esponja gana como "Mejor Cartoon" en los KCA todos los años... ¡Y que eres gay!

\- QUEEEEE NOOOOOO!

\- ¡CÁLLATE MARIC# QUE INTENTO VER TELEVISIÓN! -replica la morena-

\- ¿Sabes qué Mako? -reclama Bo- te mostraré que soy completamente macho haciendo cosas de machos durante todo el día. Vamos a ver si al final del día me sigues diciendo gay

\- Me gustaría verte hacerme cambiar de opinión a mi y a un entero fandom de lectores que piensan que en algún momento del fic saldrás del closet.

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Lectores de A-617: NOOOOO SOOOYY GAAAAYYYY

* * *

\- Yo los acompañaré en su travesía -interrumpe Iroh-

\- ¡Déjense de estupideces! -replica Asami- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que andarse demostrando entre ustedes que no son gays?

\- Piénsalo bien Asami -interrumpe Korra- eso significa que se irán de aquí y tendremos todo el día sin sus molestos y estúpidos rostros merodeando por aquí.

\- ¡Qué tengan suerte! -continuó Asami con descaro luego de escuchar a Korra. Los chicos solo les sacaron la lengua y salieron del apartamento.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Asami y Korra estaban sentadas frente al televisor de la sala observando completamente absortas el final del libro 4 de LOK, la serie favorita de todos.

Comían palomitas, bebían refrescos y reaccionaban de manera exagerada ante cada situación presentada. Habían gritado de emoción con la pelea contra el coloso, habían insultado a la antagonista, lloraron amargamente con el sacrificio de Mako y casi se masturban con el incesto disimulado de este y su hermano.

Ahora estaban justo en la parte final.

\- Jajajajajaja no hubo Makorra, Mako morirá de rabia -sonríe Korra-

\- ¡Oh mira! ¡Asami aparece! -interrumpió Sato al instante-

\- ¡Cállate que no me dejas escuchar!

Entonces la Korra de la serie dice algo sobre ir al mundo espiritual a la Asami de la serie.

\- OH POR DIOS, FINALMENTE ESTÁ PASANDO! -Exclamó Asami emocionada-

\- Jajajajaja lo mismo dije yo cuando me enteré que Bruce Jenner finalmente se decidió a volverse mujer.

\- ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ES TAN REPENTINO!

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Ese viejo maric#n transpiraba a kilómetros su transexualidad desde hace años! Apuesto que luego de tener a su hija menor decidió cortarse el pene como renuncia a su hombría jajajaja es como el Justin Bieber del futuro.

\- ¡NO HABLO DE ESO MACHORRA DE MIERDA! ¡MIRA!

Con ese grito, Asami volteó el rostro de la ojos azules hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué caraj...? -argumentó shockeada al ver la escena-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Estaba yo muy tranquila cuando la Korra esa le toma la mano a Asami y ambas se van dentro del portal y desaparecen en medio de una nube de lesbianismo. ¿WHAT?

* * *

\- ¿QUÉ C#ÑOS!? ¿ME HICIERON LESBIANA?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rompió a reír Asami- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ERES UNA MARIMACHA! ¡UNA CACHAPERA! ¡UNA LAMEVAGINAS! ¡NO LLEVAMOS DOS TEMPORADAS LLAMÁNDOTE

MACHORRA EN VANO!

\- ¡NOOOOO SSSOOOOYYYY LEEESSSBIIIIAAAANAAAA HIIIIJAAAAA DEEEE PPPPUUUUTTTT######! -gritó como demente-

En ese preciso momento suena una especie de notificación en el celular de Asami y ella revisa su status.

\- Oh mira, Bryke acaba de postear en tumblr confirmando el Korrasami bajo el título de "Si, Korra es lesbiana".

\- QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? NOOOO INTENTES JOD###RRRMEEEEEE

\- No lo hago, es cierto! -reafirma la bella Sato-

\- ¡Es que no lo creo! -dice luego de leer el título del post- ¡Debe ser un error! ¡Debieron estar borrachos! ¡Alguien saboteó la producción! ¡Korra es absolutamente no-gay y no anda con otras mujeres! ¡LEE EL MALDITO ARTÍCULO! -le exige. Asami asiente y comienza a leer el artículo-

\- Dice... "¡No es un error! ¡No estábamos borrachos! ¡Nadie saboteó la producción! ¡NO! ¡Korra es absolutamente gay y anda con otras mujeres!"

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!? ¡DAME ACÁ YAAAAAA! -replica antes de arrancarle el teléfono y leer por ella misma el artículo- ... Lesbianas... mundo espiritual... lentes heterosexuales... nada de hate por favor... Jóndase Makorrianos... ¡QUEJESTO!?

\- Korra -dice Asami algo enojada- ¿No pueden simplemente Korra y Asami haberse enamorado?

\- ¡NO! ¡KORRA NO PODÍA QUEDAR CON ASAMI!

\- ¿Acaso querías que se quedara con Mako?

\- ¿CON ESE MARIC#N DE MIERDA? ¡PFFTT! PERO KORRA DEBÍA QUEDARSE SOLA.. SOOOLAAAA!

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA MACHORRA DEL CAR#JO! ¡ERES LESBIANA Y PUNTO!

\- ¡LESBIANA TU ABUELA! -dice molesta antes de levantarse- Te aseguro que ese final no puede ser así como así, tiene que haber una razón oculta detrás de esto... Y NO DESCANSARÉ NI UN MINUTO HASTA ENCONTRAR LA VERDAD!

\- Bueno -dice Asami- yo te observaré no descansar ni un minuto hasta que no encuentres la verdad y entonces te diré ¡JÁ!

Korra queda fría ante aquello.

\- ¿Solo 'JÁ'?

\- Ehhmmm...

\- ¿Esperarás tanto tiempo solo para decir "JÁ"?

\- Bueno... eeesteeee

\- ¿Por qué no lo dices ahora y ya?

\- ¡NO ME PRESIOOONEEEESSS!

Dicho esto Korra abofetea con fuerza a Asami, quien cae al sofá y la ve horrorizada.

\- ¿QUÉ CARAJ###SSS?

\- Sorry, pensé que lo necesitabas -dice relajada antes de caminar hacia la puerta-

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Te dije que no descansaría ni un mi... -decía mientras se iba pero pronto se alejó tanto que su voz no se escuchó más. Asami solo tuerce la mirada y se levanta para seguir a la morena-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Forum Apartment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Iroh y Mako caminaban a la recepción del complejo de edificios residenciales simplemente siguiendo al ojos verdes.

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es tu primera parada de paseo 'Intentaré demostrar que no soy gay' de Bolin? -preguntó Mako con sarcasmo-

\- Pues una que te cerrará el hocico para siempre. Te mostraré el grado avasallante de mi poderosa heterosexualidad en menos de 5 minutos y luego podremos ir a tomar un helado.

\- Uhhh... Recuerdo la última vez que comí helado -interrumpe Iroh- nos reunimos 15 compañeros de mi antiguo colegio, tomamos una carretilla entera y la llenamos de helado cremoso con chispas de chocolate y comimos hasta que tuvieron que llevarnos de emergencia al hospital por congelamiento cerebral y por tener las nalgas entumecidas. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

\- Eso fue ayer -corta Mako irónico-

\- Intentaré ignorar eso -prosigue Bolin- en fin, la prueba más concreta e irrefutable de que soy completa y enteramente hetero es que... -caminó hacia el puesto de recepción donde una aburrida y somnolienta Eska leía una revista de modas sin prestar mucha atención a nada. El joven la señaló y bufó cantarín- ¡TA-DA! ¡Tengo una novia!

\- Hey, Pato Tortuga -dice aburrida la chica luego de bajar unos milímetros la revista para poder ver a los chicos frente a ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡BUENO MI VIDA...!

\- Adivinaré.. -lo interrumpe- ¿Tratas de usarme como objeto de comprobación de tu heterosexualidad debido al hecho de que tus amigos y el entero fandom duda de que realmente te gusten las mujeres?

\- Ehh... -titubea nervioso- ¿Cómo mierda es que sabes todo eso?

Con eso la morena levanta una de sus manos y muestra en ella el guion del presente capítulo mientras dejaba salir un sinuoso...

\- Duh!

\- ¡Bueno! El hecho es que tengo novia y eso me hace heterosexual -objeta, pero todos se le quedan mirando raro-

\- Eso no prueba absolutamente nada, lo siento Bro -siguió Mako-

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¿TIENE LÓGICA? SI ME GUSTARAN LOS HOMBRES ESTARÍA CON UNO, ¿NO? PERO NOOOOO, ESTOY CON UNA MUJER. ¿ACASO CREEN QUE ES UNA EXCUSA PARA OCULTAR MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD SEXUAL? ¿QUIEN SIQUIERA HACE ESO?

\- John Travolta, Michael Jackson, Justin Bieber, Bruce Jenner... -respondía Iroh contando con sus dedos para luego ser interrumpido por Eska-

\- El hombre del apartamento 509.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntaron todos confundidos-

En ese momento apareció un sujeto calvo de nariz perfilada y buena musculatura. Caminó hacia la recepción y dijo a Eska.

\- Buenos días mi recepcionista favorita. Necesito hacer dos envíos, uno a mi esposa en el 509 y otro a mi novio en el 506, como siempre agradezco discreción y aquí está tu pago -con esto el hombre completamente relajado para un sobre con dinero a la morena y se marcha silbando sin preocuparse ni un poco. Los chicos observaron fríos aquella escena-

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿EL CALVO ARDIENTE ES HOMO!? -exclamó Iroh horrorizado-

\- Engaña a su mujer un hombre que vive a tres departamentos del suyo, es todo un pro. -contesta Eska- Y ni hablar del sujeto del 815, ese tiene mujeres y hombres regados por todo el edificio y les da duro a todos.

\- ¡BUENO ESTO ES RIDÍCULO! ESKA... ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY GAY? -le digo a gritos el desesperado maestro tierra a la morena. Eska le lanza una mirada desde los pies a la cabeza y exclama-

\- Apuesto a que te tiras a Desna en el closet cuando no estamos juntos, cuando te beso, tu boca sabe a su pene.

\- QQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE!?

\- ¡Oye! ¡La buela de Mako me dijo lo mismo una vez! jajajajajajajajaja -sonríe Iroh y todos se le quedan mirando-

\- ¿ACASO BESASTE A MI ABUELA MALDITO BASTARDO!? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas sumamente asqueado-

Iroh traga saliva nervioso y los recuerdos invaden su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vieja babosa abuela de Mako y Bolin estaba sentada en la sala de su casa cuando el joven Iroh baja vestido con el uniforme del colegio luego de la pijamada y se encuentra con la vieja.

\- Ya me voy abuela segunda, nos vemos.

\- Espera Iroh cositu -dijo la vieja- ¿No estás olvidando aaaaalgo? -Iroh estira la liga de su pantalón y ve hacia adentro-

\- Naaah, si lo llevo conmigo jejejeje

\- ¡HABLO DE MI BESO CABRÓN IMBÉCIL!

\- Ahhh siii... -con eso el joven se acerca a la anciana y su boca llena de baba y unen sus labios en un asqueroso y lento en la cual la anciana le llenó el rostro entero de saliva espesa y pegajosa al chico quien luego de retirarse quedó un hilo colgando de su rostro. Así mismo con su cara llena de baba, el chico abrió la puerta y salió del recinto-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ehhmmm... ¡Para nada!

Mako miró con desconfianza y algo de asco al chico y luego volteó a ver a Bolin.

\- Y bien... ¿Listo para salir del clóset?

\- ¡NO VOY A SALIR DE NINGÚN CLÓSET PORQUE NO ESTOY METIDO EN NINGUNO! ¡HARÉ ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DE MACHOS Y NO TENDRÁS NINGÚN ARGUMENTO PARA DECIR QUE SOY GAY! -gritó fúrico para luego irse batiéndose como mayonesa-

\- Wow, es más femenina que yo al caminar -exclamó Eska sorprendida y Mako se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano seguido de Iroh-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenzin estaba de pie frente a su clase escribiendo sobre el pizarrón para luego voltearse a los muchachos con una sonrisa pervertida mientras decía.

\- Hablemos de... El final de Lok! -al decir esto, se escucharon todo tipo de sonidos mezclados, desde gritos fangirleros, hasta abucheos y bostezos-

* * *

**Confesionario: **

**Korra**

Recordé que teníamos clase y pues no podía perderme este debate. Creo que diré todo lo que tengo que decir y no me guardaré nada, yeah!

**Asami:**

Alguien sálveme de este desmadre!

* * *

\- ¡Yo vi el final de LOK! -contestó Opal con su voz chillona mientras alzaba la mano-

\- Ajaaaaa... y ¿Qué te pareció? -preguntó Tenzin. La chica se quedó pensativa y luego contesta-

\- Bueeeeno, hay un portal y lesbianas.

\- ¡LA OPINIÓN NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! ¡DANOS TU OPINIÓN SOBRE ESA MIERDAAAAAA! -gritó Korra enfurecida-

\- Aaaaahhhhh... -se asusta- Si digo que me gustó ¿Me golpearás?

\- Si dices que te gustó ¡TEEE MAAATAREEEE!

\- AAAHHH NO QUIERO MORIRRR AAARRRGGHHH -gritó como demente antes de correr hacia la ventana y saltar fuera rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo dos pisos hacia abajo. Horrorizados los chicos se asomaron por la ventana-

\- Oh Shit, cuanta sangredarks! -exclamó Tahno luego de sacar su teléfono y tomarle una foto-

\- Estoy bien... -dijo Opal desde abajo- creo que tengo un cristal enterrado en el páncreas, pero estoy bien.

\- Ya la oyeron perras, estará bien. ¡VOLVAMOS A LOK! -refutó Korra-

\- Veo que alguien está ardida por cierto final -dijo el profe Tenzin burlón-

\- ARDIDO TE QUEDA EL C*LO CUANDO TE LO METEN SIN PARAR VIEJO ASQUEROSO DE MIERDAAAAA!

\- ¡A ver Korra! ¿Qué tienes en contra del final de Lok? -dijo Asami alterada luego de aquella disputa-

\- ¿QUE TENGO EN CONTRA? ¡EL RÉGIMEN NAZI CON SUS MILLONES DE MUERTOS FUE MEJOR QUE ESA VAINA!

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡KORRA Y ASAMI SE AMAN! ¡ACÉPTALO!

\- No, error... ¡Korra solo ama las garrapatas que viven en su espalda! jajajajajajajajaja -carcajeó Tenzin yéndose de espaldas sobre su escritorio y provocando las risas de todo el salón-

\- ¡KORRA DEBIÓ HABERSE QUEDADO SOLAAA!

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo -reclama Asami- y pues tu no eres el centro del mundo, hay que preguntarle la opinión a los demás... Jinora ¿Qué te pareció el final?

\- ¡NO ES RELEVANTE LO QUE ESA PERRA CRISTIANA OPINE! -gritó Korra. Al instante Jinora se levantó de su asiento tomándose de los cabellos y gritando como loca-

\- ¡ESE FINAL FUE HECHO POR SATANÁS EN PERSONA! ¿LESBIANAS? ¡ESO ES DEL DIAAAABLLLOOOO! ¡CONDENO AL INFIERNO A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE VIERON ESO! ¡QUÉMENSE EN EL MALDITO INFIERNOOOOOO!

\- Claaaaro que es relevante lo que esa perra cristiana opine -corrige Korra-

\- Pues yo no tengo ningún problema con ese final -argumentó Kai-

\- CÁAAALLATEEE ATEO INFERNAAAAL! -replicó Jinora-

\- Shhh tú. -le dice- ellas pueden terminar con quien sea, supérenlo.

\- WAIT? WHAT? -bufa Korra- Yo con quien sea? ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA GUARRA?

\- UNA GUARRAPATA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -siguió Tenzin contorsionándose, pero sumamente molesta Korra le arrojó una bola de fuego al profesor que encendió su ropa. Este al darse cuenta comienza a dar vueltas en círculos y a caer al suelo- AAAAAHHHHH MI ROPA SE QUEMAAA AARRRGGHHHH... AL SUELO Y A RODAR! ¡AL SUELO Y A RODAR!

\- Korra ¡Basta! ¡Estás siendo grosera! -replica Asami- ¿No puedes aceptar que ese fue el final y ya?

\- No puedo aceptar que ese sea el final así como así. ¡AHÍ HAY UNA MANO NEGRA!

En eso entra un sujeto descomunal y negro al cual le faltaba una mano. Entra disculpándose por interrumpir y va hacia el escritorio y agarra la mano negra.

\- Lo siento, esto es mío. Lo siento -con eso toma la mano y se la encaja en la muñeca como si fuese un muñeco de plástico, dejando salir un gemido de placer y luego salió del aula como si nada. Todos miraron aquello frío-

\- ¡TODO ESTO SOLO PUEDE RESOLVERSE DE UNA MANERA! -interrumpe Varrick de un salto cayendo entre las dos molestas chicas y les da un arma a cada una- Disparen a voluntad y la primera que caiga pues pierde.

* * *

**Confesionario:**

**Asami**

¡Por el Korrasami!

**Korra.**

¡Por la V-card de Korra!

* * *

Con eso las chicas se pusieron espalda con espalda mientras hacían sonar sus armas. Entonces ambas dan dos pasos al frente y al instante se voltean y presionan el gatillo volándose los sesos al mismo tiempo, los cuales explotaron y llenaron de sangre a todos los estudiantes del aula.

\- ¡MIERDA MATARON A LA NEGRA LESBI! ¡HIJOS DE P#TA! -gritó Kai-

En eso entra Lin al escuchar el alboroto, ver los dos cadáveres sin cráneo en el suelo y el mar de sangre.

\- ¿QUÉ C#ÑÍSIMO DE LA MADRE EN CRUZ DE MAYO PASA AQUIIIIIIII?

\- ¡Profe, Asami y Korra andan jugando ruletas rusas dentro del salón! ¡Castíguelas! ¡Castíguelas! -dijeron los gemelos al unísono-

\- ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA DE TODO ESO! ¡LEVANTEN ESOS CADÁVERES Y LLÉVENLOS A MI OFICINA YAAAAAAAA!

\- Uish, yo me paro sola -exclamó el cuerpo de Korra levantándose y caminando seguido de Asami-

\- ¡MIERDA RESURRECTARON! ¡LA BIBLIA NEVER FAILS! -celebró Jinora. Kai torció la mirada y exclamó-

\- Se dice 'Resucitaron' IDIOTA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**En la oficina de Lin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡ENTONCES LAS MUY LESBIANAS CAMINARON AL PORTAL ESPIRITUAL TOMADAS DE LAS MANOS! ¿QUESEEEESOOOO? -exclamó Korra horrorizada a una confundida Lin como explicación por lo sucedido- ¡Y por eso tuve que matar a Asami!

\- ¿Esto se trata sobre un estúpido final de temporada con un ship polémico que los vuelve locos a todos de nuevo?

\- Ehhmm... ¿Si?

\- ¡A LA MIERDA! -gritó- Lo mismo sucedió con Naruto ¡CONSÍGANSE UNA VIDA MALDITA SEA! -con eso la directora las saca a ambas a patadas de la oficina haciéndolas caer de culo- JUUUEEEERAAAAA!

\- ¡Mierda! -se queja Asami- si no fuera por los hijos 'e p#ta de Bryke esto no estaría pasando

\- ¡ESO ES! ¡BRYKE! -exclamó Korra al instante para luego salir de la universidad seguida por una apurada Asami-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako, Bolin y Iroh estaban en un parque botánico vestidos de monos y sudaderas. Todos parecían algo cansados como si hubiesen corrido un maratón.

\- Fiuuxxx... les gané -se burla Bolin- ¿Ya pueden admitir que soy más hombre que ustedes?

\- Lo unico que admitiremos es que tienes buenas piernas para correr... ¡Cuando Eska te descubra follándote a Desna! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se burla Iroh chocando manos al instante con Mako-

\- ¡QUE NO SOY GAY! ¿CUANDO LO ENTENDERÁN?

En eso pasan dos chicas sensuales que venían de entrenar y al ver al sudado y musculoso maestro tierra no pudieron más que lanzarle una mirada provocativa y silbarle al chico.

Bolin mira burlón a los chicos quienes gruñían de envidia y luego sonríe para decirles a las chicas con su vocecita de Alvin y las ardillas.

\- Oh gracias chicas.

\- JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -echaron a reír las chicas al escuchar el timbre tan agudo de su voz y luego se marcharon-

\- Las mataste con tu voz masculina Bolin -se burla Iroh mientras el maestro tierra parecía muy enojado-

\- Oye hermano -dice Mako- Te ves cansado... -con eso el cejas arqueadas saca un frasco de bebida energética y se lo ofrece diciendo- ¿Quieres un poco de GAYTORADE?

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OOOHHH SHIIIITTTT! ¡BUENA ESA ALEX!

\- Mako! -corrige-

\- ¡Como te llames! -contestó Iroh y siguió riendo a carcajadas-

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Ya estoy harto de que todos piensen que soy gay. Un chico no puede ser dulce, ni romántico ni mucho menos detallista porque entonces es gay. Les voy a demostrar a ese par lo gay que puedo ser entonces

* * *

\- Oigan chicos -interrumpe Bolin y ambos jóvenes voltean a verlo. Entonces el ojos verdes curva su cadera de manera muy pronunciada mientras genera un arco de arcoíris con sus manos y les lanza una mirada provocativa- ¡ME HAN CONVENCIDO! ¡YO SOY! ¡YO SÍ SOY!

\- ¿Lo eres? -exclama Mako extrañado- ¿Eres gay?

\- SOY TAN GAY QUE ME GUSTA BATEAR PARA LOS DOS EQUIPOS, ME GUSTA ROBARME LA BASE, PERO LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTA ES METER UN HOME RUN, PARA QUE CUANDO LLEGUE AL PLATO, LOS DEMÁS ME SALUDEN A NALGADAS ¡AAAYYY ESSOOO MMMEEEE MAAATAAAAA!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Oh shit, hemos creado a un monstruo

* * *

Mako estaba frío completamente cuando Bolin saltó a sus brazos como si fuese Scooby-Do. Al verlo de cerca, el maestro fuego se dió cuenta de que su hermano estaba maquillado.

\- ¿TRAES LABIAL ROSADO?

\- ES LABIAL ROJO TONTÍN, Y ES DE SABORES... ¿QUIERES PROBAR?

\- AAAAHHHH ALÉJATE! -gritó lanzándolo al suelo-

\- ¡Esperen no se vayan! -les grita a los chicos-

\- Oye Bolin, estábamos jugando -exclama Iroh- no creíamos que de verdad eras gay... ¡Quizás Bi, pero no gay!

\- ¡Me importa un osito de felpa ezoooo! -dijo Bolin acentuando su lenguaje gay mientras no dejaba de partirse y tongonearse más y más- Yo siempre he sido gay, tan gay que iba al patio desnudito y me sentaba sobre las casas de las hormigas, entonces me batía, me batía para que ellas se alborotaran ¡Y ME PICARAN! ¡AAAYYY QUUEEEE RIIIICOOOO!

Mako tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar irse en vómito.

\- Voy a vomitar... ¡VOY A VOMITAR! -reclamó-

\- ¡Oye no me vomites encima! Además es tu hermano, si él es feliz siendo una locota como vas a querer vomitar por eso Mako ¡Aceptación mijo, Aceptación!

\- ¡Y A VECES ME METO ZANAHORIAS DENTRO Y PIENSO EN IROH!

Al escuchar aquello Iroh se tapó la voca llena de vómito al igual que Mako y luego de asentir ambos van a un árbol y vacían sus estómagos allí.

\- Oh shit, ¡Es zanahoria! -dice Iroh horrorizado al revisar su vómito- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De pronto, cuando apenas estaban recuperándose de aquella vomitada, ambos chicos escucharon una voz gruesa, áspera y demoníaca detrás de ellos decir...

\- ¿LISTOS PARA SER CUL*ÄDOS? -los chicos voltearon y vieron a Bolin observándolos con ojos rojos y una mirada siniestra- ¡ME LOS C*GERÉ HASTA QUE LES SANGREN LOS TRASEROS! ¡PORQUE SOY GAAAAAYYYYY! -Entonces traqueó su cuello y su cabeza dió un giro de 360°- Ah si, y también soy el diablo. -agregó-

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH NOOOO BRO... ALÉJATE! -rogó Mako quien estaba sentado en el suelo arrastrándose hacia atrás junto con Iroh- NO ERES GAY, ERES UN MACHO... ¡NO ME COJAS!

\- Pero tú mismo dijiste que me encanta follar hombres... ¡TE FOLLARÉ HERMANO! ¡Y LUEGO VOY CONTIGO IROH!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO! LO SENTIMOS -gritaron al unísono llorando como niñas abrazadas y desesperadas- NO QUISIMOS LLAMARTE GAY, FUE NUESTRA CULPA, ERES MÁS MACHO QUE NOSOTROS WAAAAAAHHHH

En eso pasaron de nuevo las chicas que se habían burlado de Bolin y esta vez estallaron en risas pero al ver a Mako y Iroh humilladas como florecitas.

\- ¡MARIC#NES! -gritaron ellas para luego marcharse entre risas-

\- Entonces... ¿ADMITEN QUE SOY MÁS MACHO QUE USTEDES?

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... ¡NO ME QUITES MI VIRGINIDAD ANAL! -lloriqueó Mako-

\- SI, NO ME VUELVAS A QUITAR MI VIRGINIDAD ANAL! -prosiguió Iroh, entonces Mako volteó a verlo asqueado- ¿Quee?

Bolin saca su teléfono les toma una foto con flash a los chicos y luego guarda el celular en sus bolsillos.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja esto será oro en . ¡Espero que eso les enseñe! -con eso Bolin se arranca la camisa y muestra su pecho peludo y completamente musculoso- ¡SOY UN MACHO!

Con eso, el chico se fue victorioso dejando a los dos maestros fuego mirándolo de muerte.

\- No puedo creer que nos haya humillado así -exclamó Mako-

\- ¡A por ese teléfono! -con eso ambos chicos se levantan y van a perseguirlo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Nickelodeon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las puertas del famoso estudio de televisión se derribaron de repente cuando Korra arrojó una ventisca hacia ellas. Las personas que estaban ahí observaron con miedo como dos chicas de aspectos violentos entraban en el canal de televisión sosteniendo metralletas en sus manos.

\- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS IMBÉCILES QUE ME HICIERON LESBIANAA!? -gritó Korra mientras lanzaba tiros al aire-

\- ¡CORRAN! -gritaba la gente del canal-

\- Korra... ¿Crees que esto es una buena idea? -pregunta Asami- ¡Podríamos ir presas!

\- Ir presas es un castigo muy pobre para lo que merecen esos dos. ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN CONVINCENTE O UNA MUERTE VIOLENTA!

\- Oye, solo déjalo y vámonos ya -replica Asami- ¿Qué más explicación quieres que el que dos chicas se enamoraron y van al portal juntas? ¿Acaso eso es imposible?

\- ¿El que yo me enamore de ti? ¡SI LO ES! -replicó-

De pronto aparece Sam Puckett caminando de manera machorreada y comiéndose un tarro de pollo frito con la boca toda llena de grasa. Se detuvo al ver a las molestas chicas entrar al canal. Le dió un mordisco a su muslo de pollo y luego dijo.

\- Ustedes son las lesbianas del cartoon de Korra, ¿No?

\- ¿Lo dice la lesbiana de Sam y Cat?

\- Wowowow... -pausó Sam- deberías estar acostumbrada a la homosexualidad subliminal de este canal. ¿Acaso no has notado que todas las series de esta mierda son hombre-hombre mujer-mujer? ¡La gente de este canal son unos p#tos amantes del Slash!

\- Mierda, es cierto -exclama Asami horrorizada- ¡TODA MI INFANCIA SE ARRUINÓ!

\- Es la purita verdad -dijo Sam- Drake se violaba a Josh, Yo me tiraba a Carly y a Cat. Jade tenía amoríos con Tori al mismo tiempo que con Beck. ¡Este canal tiene más porno que True Blood!

\- Maldito Nick.

\- Y bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunta Puckett-

\- Hemos venido a buscar una explicación de ese final de mierda en LOK en el cual de repente soy una lesbiana asumida.

\- Ahhhh claro, lo del portal jajajajaja polémico no -rió Sam- Todos pensamos que te quedarías con el niño bonito, y te quedaste con la niña bonita. Wow... -razonó- todo el significado que encierra una vocal. En fin, si quieren encontrar a Bryke vayan al tercer piso segunda puerta. Al verlos sabrán el por qué de ese final.

\- ¡Gracias Puckett! ¡Eres la única cosa decente en este pantano mugriento y asqueroso lleno de moho y homosexualidad!

\- Ehhmm gracias... ¿Pollo frito? -Asami niega con la cabeza pero Korra toma su pieza de pollo y la muerde-

\- Será útil comer antes de la masacre.

Con eso ambas chicas se despiden de la rubia machorra y suben las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

\- Oh mira Korra, es aquí -exclama la bella Sato señalando la puerta de las oficinas de Bryke-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra.**

Es ahora o nunca. Bryke tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos

* * *

Con fuerza asesina, Korra pateó la puerta destrozándola al instante en una nube de polvo al momento que gritaba.

\- AAAAJAAAAAAA!

Pero entonces ambas quedan shokeadas al ver lo que vieron. Dos sujetos dándose duro en el sofá.

\- OOOHHH SEEEEHHHH SEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

\- ¿TE GUSTA ESO? ¿TE GUSTA ESOOOOO?

Las mandíbulas de ambas chicas cayeron al suelo y un camión de carga hubiese podido entrar por ahí.

\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Michael observa como las chicas los habían interrumpido haciendo sus cosas. No le quedó más que responder.

\- Solo masajeo los pies de mi compañero -con eso Michael comenzó a frotar los pies de Bryan y este todo excitado comenzó a gemir-

\- OOOOHHH SEEEEEEHHHHH

\- ¿TE GUSTA!?

\- O sea que ustedes son homos? -replica Asami- ¿POR ESO EL FINAL DE LOK?

\- Ehhmm... ¿Qué acaso no pueden dos mujeres enamorarse sinceramente la una de la otra e irse juntas tomadas de las manos hacia el atardecer y ser felices en el mundo espiritual en vez de suponer que hicimos ese final porque Bryan y yo somos gays?

\- Bueno eh... lo siento...

\- ¡Pero sí hicimos ese final porque somos gays! jajajajajajaja -siguió Bryan-

\- YOOOO LOSSS MAAAATOOOOOO -gritó Asami yéndosele encima a Bryan y golpeando su cara contra el suelo- MALDITO CHINO INFELIZ! ¡MUERETE!

\- Asami -llamó Korra- ¿Qué pasó con eso de la aceptación?

\- TU TE CALLAS NEGRA MACHORRA DE MIERDA Y AYÚDAME A ASESINAR A ESTOS GAYS!

Korra cargó su metralleta y exclamó.

\- Con gusto.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

Pues luego de darles una paliza brutal a Bryke por estropearme el ship haciéndolo como una simple excusa pa' salir del clóset, llamaron a la policía y nos detuvieron, pasamos la noche en la cárcel jajajaja me siento como una chica mala.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**En el A-617**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Así que Korra terminó con Asami? -preguntó Mako algo cabizbajo, entonces la bella Sato pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico y dijo-

\- Si, pero eso no significa que Korra no quiera muchísimo a su ex-novio quien ahora puede ser su amigo con derechos.

\- Además -sigue Korra sentándose en las piernas de Mako- ¿A quién le importa una serie cuando en la vida real estamos juntos? -con eso Korra besa a Mako pasionalmente y luego se despega de él saboreándose-

\- Tu boca sabe a pene de Iroh.

\- ¡QUÉ CAR#JOS!?

\- Jajajajaja es broma maric#n de mierda -sonríe la morena-

\- Y bueno, no terminó Makorra peeeero... Mira Mako... ¡Terminó en Makolin! -dijo emocionada Asami para luego mostrarle la parte donde los hermanos se abrazan y se confiesan que se aman-

Mako vió aquello con los ojos bien abiertos y con algo de temor volteó a ver a su hermano quien estaba en el otro sofá haciéndole un baile de cejas. Al instante Mako se tapó la boca para evitar irse en vómito y salió corriendo al baño.

\- ¡Chale Korra! ¡Tu beso hizo vomitar al pobre chico! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA -se burló Iroh-

\- YA VERÁS MALDITO MARIC#N INFELIZ! ¡ESPERA TE ATRAPE! -gritó la fúrica Korra yéndo detrás de Iroh como un toro en estampida. Iroh salió corriendo como una niña del apartamento-

Asami miró a Bolin sentado en el sofá y algo extrañada le dice.

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre tú y tu hermano para que él le asqueara la referencia a Makolin?

\- Jejejejeje eso nuuuunca lo sabrás -dijo con malicia-

De pronto la puerta del clóset de la sala se abre y Desna sale de allí un poco acalorado. Asami se queda en shock al verlo ahí pero este completamente relajado tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento. Bolin actuó como si nada.

\- ¿QUÉ CARA...?

\- No me preguntes -interrumpió el chico-

Lo último que se escuchó en toda la sala fue el sonido de Mako vaciando su estómago en el retrete del baño.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gays and Lesbians everywhere! Ok nop!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap y si así fue, les agradecería si me dejan una opinión que es mi motor para seguir con estre proyecto.**

**De antemano agradezco el apoyo de todos, son geniales.**

**Pásenla bien y disfruten el día.**

**Nos leemos!**


	29. 2x8 OK Stupid

**¡HEY! ¿Cómo están?**

**Hoy les traigo conti de este loco fic que me han estado pidiendo mucho. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, lecturas y reviews, me animan a continuar.**

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

**A-617**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ok Stupid**

* * *

Era un día común y corriente en el apartamento 617. Korra dormía bocarriba sobre el sofá azul de la sala con la boca bien abierta y llena de baba mientras roncaba como una locomotora vieja y escandalosa. Mako bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y beberlo, en el trayecto observó cómo Bolin se acercaba con una ponchera grande de plástico que parecía una especie de piscina y poniéndola justo a los pies del sofá comenzó a llenarla de agua.

Mako observaba todo en silencio desde la cocina mientras Korra seguía roncando y Bolin seguía llenando la ponchera, luego de un rato el chico se acercó con el rostro extrañado hacia su hermano y exclama.

\- ¿Qué estás haciéndole a mi novia? No es que me importe... solo quiero saber.

\- Shhhh... que la despiertas! -regañó Bolin en voz susurrante- y bueno... ¡Quiero humillarla!

Mako miró al techo aún más confundido y mirando a su hermano con los hombros levantados, respondió.

\- ¿Por qué mierdas?

\- Poooorque me uní a una competencia de la red social sobre quién obtiene la mayor cantidad de seguidores subiendo cosas, la única condición es que sea algo estúpido, mi idea es subir un video de mi haciéndole algo muy malo a Korra y luego corriendo de ella para evitar que me haga algo muy malo a mi -finalizó con una sonrisa-

\- ¡Eso es una estupidez!

\- ¡HELL YEAH! -celebró el chico- y ahora solo observa-

Con eso el ojos verdes pone a correr la grabadora que estaba estratégicamente puesta frente a la morena que roncaba como taladro de carretera y se puso detrás de ella sosteniendo un gran silbato.

Mientras tanto Asami se acercó a la sala diciendo...

\- Oye Mako ¿Has visto mis...? -el ojos dorados calló de pronto a la bella Sato poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de esta-

\- Shhh... Mi hermano va a jugarle una broma pesada a la negra esa.

\- ¡Oye! -dijo horrorizada- ella es tu novia, ¿No deberías impedir que le hicieran daño? -Ante eso Mako le dedica una mirada perversa junto con una sonrisa traviesa- Oh ¿A quién engaño? A todos nos gusta ver a la gente negra sufrir.

A continuación Bolin tomó el silbato y acercándolo lo más que pudo al oído de Korra sopló fortísimo creando un ensordecente sonido que despertó al instante a la morena.

\- AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH -gritó horrorizada rodándose sobre el sofá y cayendo dentro de la piscina improvisada empapándose todita-

\- Uhhhh... -exclamaron Mako y Asami al instante

\- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -carcajeó Bolin lazándose de espaldas al suelo como foca retardada.

Temblando de la rabia y gruñendo como un perro rabioso, Korra miró a los presentes y dijo.

\- ROOOOOODAAAARAAAAA LAAAA CAAABBEEEZAAAAA DEEEEELLLL CULLLPAAAABLEEEEEE! ¿QQUIIIIIEEEEN CARRAAAAAAJ###SSSS FUEEEEEEE!?

\- ¡OK STUPID! -exclamó Bolin a Korra mientras le sacaba la lengua para luego correr y tomar la video cámara y salir disparado del apartamento, demás está decir que las púas filosas asesinas quedaron clavadas en el marco de la puerta-

Empapada y gruñona la morena comenzó a caminar hacia Mako y Asami quienes intentaban aguantar las risas, el ojos dorados le ofrece una toalla y Korra comienza a secarse a regañadientes.

\- Si lo ves por el lado positivo -dijo Mako con una sonrisita burlona- debes admitir que ya te hacía falta un baño...

\- Jajajajaja ¡TOMAA! -gritó la morena antes de lanzarle un fuerte golpe a la boca del estómago haciendo que luego de un chillido de dolor el chico se encorvara y cayera al suelo. Asami observó algo miedosa lo hecho por la morena y algo sonrojada exclama-

\- Si digo una bromita inocente sobre todo esto me irá igual que a Mako ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

Inmediatamente Asami se desploma sola en el suelo como si de una hojita seca se tratara. Korra sonríe de medio lado y sigue su camino hacia el cuarto pero se cruza con Iroh en el trayecto.

El maestro fuego la mira de reojo, empapada y con las fachas que traía, estira la mirada y observa todo el desastre de la sala, sonríe atontado pese a la mirada mortal de la ojos azules y dice.

\- ¡OK Stupid! ¿Verdad?

La respuesta de Korra fue darle un fuerte rodillazo en los hu$vos de Iroh haciendo que este también cayera al suelo contorsionándose de dolor y gritando como niña frustrada.

Enojadísima la morena caminó hacia habitación mientras Iroh la detenía diciendo desde el suelo y con voz aguda de dolor.

\- Hey... Korra...

\- QQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE!?

\- Buenos días pa' ti también.!

Sin acotar más nada la ojos azules le cerró la puerta en la cara con bastante fuerza y un silencio invadió el apartamento.

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

_**En Belfire.**_

* * *

Los chicos entraron esa tarde al salón para su hora de clase con el profe Tenzin pero al hacerlo quedan confundidos al ver una extraña fila que hacían el resto de los alumnos quienes se alineaban uno detrás del otro hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor sobre el cual únicamente estaba sentado el lujurioso Chucky con su cara de lujurioso macabro.

\- ¿Para qué es toda esta fila? -se preguntó Sato en voz alta al entrar, los chicos levantaron sus hombros en señal de no saber-

En eso Chucky dijo al primero en la fila que era Kai...

\- Es tu turno niño... ¡CHÚPAMELA!

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! -dijo asqueada y horrorizada la joven Sato al solo imaginárselo, pero entonces el muñeco diabólico se echó una risita-

\- Jajajajaja es broma marrón, aquí está el resultado de tu examen

Asami suspira aliviada.

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

En serio, ando paranoica cada vez que entro a esta aula de clases tan bizarra. Siempre creo que nunca podrán superar la mega cochinada que hacen un día cuando al siguiente solo casi me hacen vomitar. ¡Así no se pinches puede!

* * *

\- Ehhmmm... Escuche tenebroso muñeco adicto a las mamadas -dijo Korra- ¿Se puede saber dónde está el anciano calvo adicto a las chupadas?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupas por él? -pregunta el muñeco-

\- No, ¡Solo decía para ir comprando los globos de colores!

De repente...

\- ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -sató de repente Tenzin de debajo del escritorio buscando asustar a sus estudiantes-

De más está decir que nadie se asustó, más bien se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza y algo de pena por el viejo que reía a carcajadas sobre el escritorio pensando que su jugada había sido épica.

\- ¿Se está divirtiendo? -exclama Mako de forma seca al profesor-

\- ¿Qué? ¿No se asustaron?

\- Si asustarse significa sentir una increíble vergüenza y lastima hacia ti, Si, estamos mueeertos de miedo. -refunfuñó el ojos dorados-

Tenzin golpea la mesa con su puño y exclama.

\- ¡Malditos adolescentes que no se asustan con nada! ¡La televisión cochambrosa y los videojuegos los ha vuelto insorprendibles!

\- No es que seamos insorprendibles anciano -rebate Iroh con elegancia- es que tú eres mierda haciendo sorprender. Te mostraré como se hace... ¡OH NO, EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL ESTÁ HACIENDO QUE LAS HELADERÍAS CIERREN! ¡NO HABRÁ MÁS HELADO PARA NADIE!

\- QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritaron todos horrorizados antes de ponerse a gritar y correr en círculos, chocándose unos con otros- AAAAAAHHHH PAAANIIIICOOOOO

\- Jajajajajaja amo a ese sujeto -sonrió Chucky-

\- Bueno bueno, se acabó el relajo, ¡Todos siéntense asquerosos rufianes! -replicó Tenzin- jajajajajajaja es que estoy viendo una serie sobre piratas y dicen mucho eso.

\- Uh uh uh yo tengo un chiste sobre piratas! -dice Bolin levantando la mano-

\- ¡Pues no dejes de hablar! -animó Mako-

\- Ok, este era un sujeto que le pregunta a un pirata "Oiga, y ¿Cuantas anclas tiene su barco" y el pirata responde "Once". "¿OOONNCEEE?" y el pirata dice "Siiii, no oye que siempre dicen ELEVEN ANCLAS" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -sonrió como bastardo el ojos verdes golpeando a madera del pupitre con fuerza mientras el resto de los estudiantes lo miraban con un tic en el ojo-

\- Bro -dijo Mako de pronto-

\- ¿Si, Mako?

\- ¡DEJA DE HABLAAAAAAARRRR!

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

Jum... Soy un incomprendido comediante, pero no importa, Yo con miarte tengo.

* * *

\- Bueno en fin muchachos -dijo Tenzin- ¡Es momento de iniciar!

\- ¡Mientras más rápido inicies más rápido ACABAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -siguió Iroh provocando la risa del entero salón de clases- ¡ASÍ SE HACE MOTHERF#CKER! -dijo a Bolin-

\- Shit.

\- En fin... -prosigue Tenzin luego de que arribó la calma al salón- como todos saben todos los años nuestra institución hace una colecta a beneficio de los niños más necesitados para reunir fondos para comprarles ropa.

\- Awww ¡Pero que beshoooo! -dijo Opal desde atrás con su voz super aguda- ¿Vamos a contribuir con los niños desamparados que no tienen ropa para que ellos puedan vestirse y resguardarlos del frío?

\- Bueeh... en realidad la campaña se llama "Mientras menos niños desnudos, menos curas excitados" -confiesa Tenzin- pero hay que ayudar igual.

\- Y ESTE AÑO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SERÉ LA QUE MÁS CONTRIBUYA! -exclamó Ginger, a ella se le unieron Opal y los gemelos-

\- Pues no! -interrumpió Mako- tú podrás ser la que más contribuya todo los años debido a tu dinero, ¡PERO NO MORE BITCH! El krew is in da house y nosotros contribuiremos más que ustedes esta vez.

\- ¡Suerte con eso, PERDEDORES!

\- SUERTE CON ESO MIS PELOTAS! -gritó Korra, la cual se sonroja cuando todos se le quedan mirando- Quiero decir... ¡Bueno ustedes entienden!

\- Con ese comentario el cual nos deja la duda de si Korra es transgénero o no los despido, tienen el resto de la tarde para recolectar el dinero para mañana.

Con eso todos los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas e irse del salón pero Mako había quedado pasmado y con una duda tremenda. Horrorizado y asqueado se voltea hacia Korra y exclama.

\- ¿ERES UN TRANS!?

\- ¡No imbécil! -dice ella mientras recoge sus cosas y sale del salón, pero antes se da vuelta y exclama- Ya no.

Mako, quien había suspirado aliviado casi se queda sin ojos al escuchar aquello pues por poco se le desenroscan, dijo...

\- Espera... ¿WHAAAT!?

y la siguió fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En el Patio de Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡BOLIN VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! -exclama Iroh horrorizado mientras estaba él y el resto de los chicos sentados en el jardín mirando una laptop, al menos eso hacía el maestro fuego.-

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Tahno está en OKStupid! ¡Y TIENE MÁS SEGUIDORES QUE NOSOTROS!

\- ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó con horror el ojos verdes mientras se lanzaba al lado de Iroh para ver la pantalla de la laptop con él. Asami tuerce los ojos-

\- Uy si que horror, el mundo va de mal en peor... ¡Primero el calentamiento global y ahora eso!

\- ¡ESE EMO NO PUEDE TENER MÁS SEGUIDORES QUE NOSOTROS!?

\- Pero los tiene -replicó Iroh- al parecer sus videos gustan más y le dan más al follow.

\- ¿Y pues qué mierda comparte ese hijo de perra? -replica Bolin-

\- Wow, tu hermano está más malhablado -dijo Korra a Mako, este se limpia una lagrimita-

\- Si, I'm so proud! jajajaja

\- El tipo comparte videos dejando que una cabra patee su craneo hasta que sangra y luego se echa limón en las heridas.

\- Bueeeeno, hay que admitir que eso es muuuuuuuuy estúpido! -exclama el ojos verdes-

\- Chicos, chicos -llama Asami- ¿No deberíamos estar hablando sobre cómo le haremos para reunir más dinero que los ricachones para la caridad?

\- Pffffttttt... -bufa Iroh escupiendo algo más de saliva- ¡Nosotros vamos a conseguir más seguidores en OKStupid! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

\- ¿NO TIENEN TIEMPO PARA LA CARIDAD? -regaña Sato-

\- ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARNOS A DEJAR DE HACER UN VIDEO ESTÚPIDO Y SIN SENTIDO SOLO PARA IR A AYUDAR A UNOS TONTOS NIÑOS DESNUDOS...! ¡NO SEAS EGOÍSTA!

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¿Are you kidding me? ¿ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?

* * *

Con eso Iroh y Bolin se marchan separándose del grupo mientras Asami quedaba gruñendo y raspándose los dientes entre sí.

\- ¿Por qué queremos contribuir más que los ricachones en primer lugar? -exclama Korra- ¿No podemos solo juntar unas monedas y ya?

\- NOOOOOOOOOO! -replica Asami- tenemos que contribuir más que ellas... Ellas siempre son las que más contribuyen, pero no porque de verdad quieren ayudar, sino para poder presumir que tienen dinero y para que sus estúpidas caras estén en el pasillo de honor de la universidad.

\- Bueno, no hay forma en que podamos reunir más dinero que esa gente -bufó Korra con desánimo-

\- Tal vez sí podamos -interrumpe Mako- solo hay que conmover a la gente y contribuirán a la causa, yo tengo una buena idea!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre de una casa del vecindario sonó y al instante una señora algo mayor abrió la puerta para ver de quién se trataba pero queda horrorizada cuando al salir se encuentra con un muchacho de ojos dorados completamente desnudo, aunque con la debida censura televisiva donde se veía borrosa la entrepierna del chico. La mujer abrió los ojos shockeada al ver a ese hombre desnudo en su patio.

Inmediatamente Mako se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente de forma melodramática al momento que se comenzaba a escuchar una música de fondo de violines tristes mientras Mako comenzaba con su show ante la horrorizada señora.

\- Oh... estoy taaaaaan desnudo... tengo frio, quisiera calentarme pero estoy taaaaan desnudo... No es mi culpa andar desnudo por allí excitando a los ancianos religiosos... ¡Oh no! ¡Un pederasta!

Si ver a Mako desnudo ya era bastante perturbador para esa anciana, lo fue más al ver a una morena disfrazada de viejo baboso que se frotaba la entrepierna mientras veía a Mako.

\- ¡Pero que delicioso pedazo de carne fresca! -dijo Korra con voz de hombre- ¡VENGA PARA ACÁ!

Dicho esto la mujer tomó a Mako de la nuca y lo hizo inclinarse mientras pegaba su cintura aún con ropa al trasero desnudo de él mientras fingía violárselo y embestirlo.

\- OH SEEEEHHHH -gritaba Korra- ¡ESE C*LO DIVINO ME LLEVARÁ AL PARAÍSO! OH SEEEHHHH...

Mako entre gritos, improvisó una cara triste mientras la música de violín seguía y la señora estaba soportando para no irse en vómito.

\- Ohh... soy ukke de ese viejo religioso quien penetra mi c*lo repetidamente... eso no pasaría si hubiese tenido ropa en primer lugar!

De pronto la escena cambió completamente y una música alegre comenzó a sonar a medida que los sonrientes chicos se paraban frente a ella y Asami decía.

\- ¡DONE DINERO PARA QUE ESTE NIÑO PUEDA VESTIRSE Y NO SE LO VIOLE EL VIEJO PEDERASTA!

\- ¡SI! ¡VIRGINIDAD PA MI CULO! -gritó Mako-

\- Solo debe hacer un pequeño aporte monetario para nuestra campaña, muchos niños desnudos a punto de ser violados se lo agradecerán... ¿Dona?

\- ¡TARAAAAN! -gritan finalmente los chicos sonrientes ante la mujer que permaneció hecha una piedra por un rato-

Entonces esta le da una fuerte cachetada a Mako haciendo que volteara el rostro y rápidamente la señora habla hacia dentro de la casa.

\- JOHN, TRÁEME EL RIFLE!

\- OUCH SEÑORA! -replicó Mako- ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERE DONAR!?

\- ¡LES DONARÉ UNOS TIROS ASQUEROSOS DEGENERADOS SIN VERGUENZA! -con eso la mujer tomó el rifle y comenzó a disparar al aire al momento que los chicos comenzaron a gritar siendo correteados por todo el patio-

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un barrio clandestino de la ciudad, debajo de aquel puente donde se prestaba para juegos ilegales y peleas callejeras, lo cual era justo lo que Bolin y Iroh se proponían a hacer.

El ojos verdes se asomó con su cara más temeraria a ese grupo de chicos que formaba un círculo de pelea, estos al verlo no dudaron en ir a recibirlo de mala cara.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó uno de los jóvenes líderes del clan-

\- ¿Es aquí donde hacen las peleas callejeras? -dijo Bolin haciéndose tronar el cuello- tengo mucho estrés acumulado y quiero liberarlo con alguien.

\- Para participar en una batalla tienes que ¡Pagar!

Bolin arrojó una módica paca de billetes a los pies del chico.

\- Bitch please... I got money my nigga!

El sujeto tomó la paca de dinero con una sonrisa satisfecha y luego miró al grupo de malencarados combatientes y dijo.

\- ¿QUIÉN RETARÁ A ESTE HOMBRE A UNA BATALLA?

De las sombras salió una despampanante Angelina Jolie vestida de Lara Croft y con su rostro bien badass diciendo.

\- Yo lo reto.

Susurros se escucharon en todo el callejón pero a Bolin no le dió miedo y dio un paso al frente del campo de batalla. Cruzaron miradas temerarias él y Angelina.

Ella abrió su inmensa y pesada bocota para decir.

\- ¿Preparado para pierder?

\- ¡No se dice pierder! -corrige Bolin- ¡Se dice purdar!

Angelina tuerce los ojos.

Inmediatamente Bolin extiende su mano y arroja una cápsula redonda al centro de batalla mientras grita.

\- ¡QUÉ EMPIECE LA DIGI-BATALLA!

De pronto la cápsula se abrió y una luz cegadora apareció el momento que Bolin gritaba.

\- DIGI-IROH ¡ATACA!

De pronto aparece Iroh semi desnudo vestido con pieles de felino aterciopelada y con unos falsos bigotes pintados en las mejillas todo dispuesto a atacar.

\- Raaawwwrrrr -gruñó Iroh-

* * *

**Voz de fondo:**

Digi-Iroh: Digimon felino muy sexy con garritas gays que sirven para lastimar todito a su oponente.

Habilidad especial: Sensualidad y Gayura

Batallas ganadas: 3

Batallas perdidas: 544

* * *

\- Eso no me sorprende... -dice Angelina mientras arroja su Digimon al campo de batalla y grita- DIGI-TOM CRUISE... ¡ATACA!

En eso aparece un hombrecito delgado con una gran sonrisa y grandes dientes con traje de gala y con un garrote hecho de cartulina pintada en sus manos.

* * *

**Voz de fondo**

Digi-Tom Cruise: Digimon cientológico cuya arma principal es un inservible garrote para burlar a su oponente.

Habilidad especial: Estupidez Pronunciada

Batallas ganadas: 0

Batallas perdidas: 1.355.844

* * *

\- ¡VAMOS IROH COSITUUU! ¡MÁTALO! ¡ACABA CON ESE P#NDEJO! -anima Bolin-

\- Grrr... ya verás maldito, probarás un poco de mi sensualidad -decía Iroh antes de preparar su poderoso ataque- ¡RASGUÑO DE GATÚBELA!

Con eso Iroh brincó hacia Tom Cruise y le hizo un pequeñiiiiiisimo raspón en el pecho a su oponente quien cayó al suelo y dió mil vueltas súper herido.

\- OOOOUUUUCCCHHHH... ¡CUAAANTO PODEEERRR! ¡NO PUEDO RECUPERARME!

\- ¡LEVÁNTATE MAL NACIDO! -decía Angelina- ¡PELEA!

Muy herido, Tom se levanta para su gran ataque.

\- ¡PODER PODEROSO DE LA DENTADURA PODEROSA! -con eso Tom se metió la mano en la boca y se sacó los dientes postizos llenos de baba y se los arrojó en la frente a Iroh quien cayó al suelo mareado-

\- AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH QUEEEEE DOOOLOOOOOORRRRRRR ¡AAAHHHHHHHH!

\- Oh no Iroh! -gritó Bolin- ¡Debes vencerlo! ¡NO DEJES QUE ESOS SEXYS ADMINALES PIERDAN ANTE ESA FEA Y AGOBIANTE SONRISA.

Con las fuerzas revitalizadas, Iroh se levantó del suelo, ambos pokedigimons andaban cansados, pero Iroh aún tenía energías para otro ataque.

\- ¡SUPER GOLPE CEGADOR GATUNO! -gritó al momento que iba hacia donde Tom y con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos los insertó estúpidamente dentro de los ojos de su oponente quien cayó al suelo muerto de dolor-

\- OOOHHH NOOOOOO... ¡QUE DOLOR! ¡QUE AGONIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!

\- Digi-Iroh es el ganador! -dijo el organizador de la batalla-

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -celebraron los chicos, luego Iroh miró al ojos verdes y exclamó-

\- ¿Lo grabaste cierto?

\- Claro, tendremos miles de seguidores luego de algo taaaan estúpido como esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En las escaleras de Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡No puedo creer que nadie colaborara con nosotros! -exclama Mako frustrado- ¡La escena semiporno del niño desnudo era increíble!

\- ¡Nunca vamos a superar a las ricachonas, hay que comenzar a aceptarlo! -dijo Asami-

\- Yo se los dije todo este tiempo... ¿Pero me hicieron caso? Noooooo... Ahora ellas llevando carretillas de dinero y nosotros sin un centavo.

En ese momento aparecieron Los gemelos llevando a Opal y Ginger sobre unas carretillas llenas de dinero. Mako se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Ahhh... ¿Lo de las carretillas era literal?

\- Oigan -dijo Bolin- nosotros nos ganamos una buena pasta en batallas Digimon...

\- ¿Batallas qué? -replicó la morena confundida, entonces Iroh contestó diciendo-

\- Batallas Digimon, me pongo una tanga y...

\- ¡No quiero saberlo! -interrumpe-

\- Brrr... aunque ni con los pelos de mi culo al aire logramos obtener más seguidores que Tahno en OKStupid -desanima Iroh- ¡Es imposible vencer a ese cabrón y sus videos idiotas!

\- Debe haber una forma de hacer que nosotros ganemos nuestro importante dinero para humillar a los ricachones en la caridad de mañana.

En eso Bolin y Iroh se quedan mirando feo a Mako quién suspiró fastidiado y completó.

\- Ah si, y su tontos seguidores para esa página sin sentido que a nadie le interesa.

\- ¡Oigan chicos tengo una idea! -exclamó Asami al instante-

* * *

**Confesionario: Asami**

¡Soy una p#ta genio!

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucede Asami? -dijeron todos casi al unísono-

\- ¿Y si me tiño las puntas de azul para darle un efecto dramático a mi cabello? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿No es geniaalll!?

\- ¡ENFOOOOCAAATEEEEE MAAAALDIIITAAAA ANOOOOORRRMAAAAAALLLLLL! -gritó Korra como demente-

\- ¡Jum! Pero sí sería una buena idea.

\- Bueno, quizás si logramos hacer una buena publicidad para la caridad y grabarla en video la gente se sienta en capacidad para donar -dijo Mako-

\- ... Y si el video es suficientemente bueno ¡Quizás podamos superar los seguidores de Tahno en OKStupid! -completó Iroh-

Mako y Iroh chocaron manos mientras hacían un baile estúpido.

\- ¡Hay que hacerlo! -siguió Asami-

\- Pérenme... yo no entendí -los chicos voltean y observan al tardío Bolin con los hombros levantados-

\- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA BOLIN! ¡ESTÁ CLARÍSIMO! -refunfuñó Korra mientras le daba un manotón detrás de la cabeza- Solo síguenos.

Con eso Bolin se levanta frotando su cabeza adolorido y siguió a los chicos. Korra se acercó al ojos verdes y susurró.

\- Yo tampoco entendí realmente jjejejejeje

\- ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ MIERDA ME PEGASTE!?

\- ¡TE GOLPEARÉ SI QUIERO HACERLO PEND#JO!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Ok. Los chicos y yo ideamos otra forma de recolectar dinero para la caridad y transmitirlo por para que mi hermano y Iroh puedan tener más seguidores. Debe ser humillante y doloroso, espero que dé resultado.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

**En la plaza de la Ciudad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos estaban vestidos con atuendos extraños y ridículos en medio de la plaza y a la vista de todo el mundo. Los chicos tenían tacones grandísimos y medias transparentes ceñidas a sus peludas piernas ¡Muy Sexy! y las chicas vestían disfraces de Teletubbies y una Gran espinilla con pus sobre ella.

Mako sostenía un micrófono y llamaba a la gente que caminaba por los alrededores y se iba acercando.

\- ¡Vengan y donen para la caridad de los niños desnudos del mundo! ¡Por cada donación que hagan nosotros haremos algo muy estúpido y humillante!

En eso aparece Korra y le da un fuerte empujón a Mako tirándolo al suelo por culpa de sus tacones e inmediatamente se adueñó del micrófono.

\- ¡ZA PA LLÁ PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡YO SOY LA PROTAGONISTA CAR#JO! -refunfuñó a Mako para luego mirar al público- ¡Y USTEDES RATAS ASQUEROSAS DE MIERDA, VENGAN AHORA Y DONEN PARA ESTA COCHINA PORQUERÍA DE UNA VEZ PORQUE NO SERÉ UNA ESPINILLA DE PUS POR SIEMPREEEEEEE!

En eso casualmente aparece una señora e inserta un billete de 5 dólares en la alcancía que estaba puesta para la donación y Bolin comienza a sonar como una alarma de ambulancia.

\- ¡ALGUIEN HA DONADO! ¡ALGUIEN HA DONADO! ¡PIPIPIPIPIPI!

\- Gracias Señora -dijo Iroh- ahora usted debe tomar un sobre de estos de la mesa que contienen penitencias para nosotros y la hacemos.

\- ¡Espero que sean bien humillantes! jajajaja -sonrió la mujer-

Inmediatamente Asami camina hacia Mako y lo hala de la manga de la camisa.

\- M...Mako...?

\- ¿Si, preciosa?

\- No es esa la señora a la cual le hicimos la publicidad de Korra violándote.

\- Seeh... esa misma -contestó con una sonrisa shockeada- creo que me mojé los pantalones.

\- ¡Este es! -dijo la mujer escogiendo un sobre y rápidamente comienza a abrirlo y leer- ¡Todos ustedes deben ponerse trajes de Zumo y pelear contra un descomunal hombre negro de 200 kilos!

\- QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -exclamaron petrificados-

\- Oiga -dijo Iroh- ¿Una batalla Digimon no le sirve?

\- ¡QUE NO P#NDEJO! -con eso la vieja le arranca la ropa al maestro fuego y este queda en interiores al igual que el resto de los chicos-

Inmediatamente entra un fornido, inmenso y musculoso sujeto negro con trenzas en la cabeza quien se subió a una especie de Ring donde estaban los chicos.

Más y más gente se iban acercando para ver la masacre.

\- Oigan... Se supone que debemos enfrentarnos... ¡¿A ESA COSA?! -replicó Bolin- ¿QUIÉN C#ÑO E' SU MADRE ESCRIBIÓ ESAS PENITENCIAS!?

\- Menos charla y más pelea! -replicó el sujeto negro-

Mako miró al resto de los chicos y dijo.

\- Bueno, somos los hombres, tenemos que ser quienes se sacrifiquen por las chicas. ¡Así que vamos allá y demostrémosle a ese Nigga de que estamos hechos!

\- ¡A LA BATALLAAAAAA! -gritó Iroh mientras los tres chicos salían corriendo hacia el negro-

\- ¡TOMA ESO! -gritó Mako mientras con la mano abierta le daba miserables golpecitos en el pecho al negro. Iroh se le queda viendo apenado y dice-

\- Mako?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Estoy ocupado castigando a este sujeto!

\- ¡LOS GOLPES SON CON LA MANO CERRADA CABRÓN!

\- Ah si! -Mako cerró el puño y siguió dándole esos golpecitos de niña. Entonces el negro tocó a Mako en el hombro y cuando este levantó la mirada le asestó un fuerte puño en el rostro que lo envió de espaldas al suelo- AAAAAAAHHHHH MIIIII ROOOOSSSTROOOOOO

\- ¡DEJA A MI HERMANO BESTIA FÉTIDA! -replicó Bolin mientras le daba mordiscos en el brazo, pero el negro se lo quitó y le aplicó una llave sobre el cuello que rápidamente lo puso a gritar como niña- AAAAHHH IROHHH AYUDAAAMEEEE

\- YA VOY COSITA!

Como un toro en embestida poderoso e indetenible Iroh salió disparado hacia el negro con toda su furia y poder.

Pero al negro solo le bastó extender la mano hacia la frente de Iroh para detenerlo mientras este aún pretendía seguir con la "avalancha".

\- ¡SIENTE MI PODER MALDITO NIGGA! ¡RÍNDETE! ¡WAAAYAAAAA! -gritaba estúpidamente mientras lanzaba golpes en el aire-

Asami y Korra quienes estaban viéndolo todo horrorizadas mientras se limaban las uñas, decían.

\- ¿Esos son los hombres que nos defienden? ¡Estamos J#didas! -exclamó Asami-

\- Bueno, no seas tan ruda tampoco, al fin y al cabo ellos son los protagonistas de esta mierda, en algún momento ganarán...

Con eso el negro acuesta a los chicos en el suelo y tomando un cuchillo comienza a rebanarlos en pedacitos muy pequeños como si estuviera cortando una ensalada. Luego recoge los pedacitos en un bowl y los mete dentro de una licuadora que apareció de la nada para luego comenzar a batir.

Sirvió el jugo de mierda que salió de los pedazos de Mako, Bolin y Iroh en un vaso y se lo tomó hasta el fondo. Luego se fue a un árbol apartado y orinó a gusto allí.

Los chicos aparecieron en ese lugar todos mojados y llorando como niñas.

Sorprendida, Korra corrigió.

\- Naah... ¡Estamos J#didas!

\- ¡Oigan chicas! -dijo otra persona y ellas voltearon- ¡Acabo de donar para la caridad! ¡El sobre dice que deben peinar MI PECHO PELUDO!

Con eso el hombre se arrancó la ropa y una bola de pelos chinos, duros y dispersos como alambres salió del pecho de aquel sujeto. Literalmente no se le veía la piel, era puro cabello hasta en la espalda. Y además estaba sudado por lo que los pelos estaban mojados.

Sumamente asqueada Asami se llevó la mano a la boca para taparla y no vomitar.

\- ¡VENGAN QUE EL PELO DE MI PECHO LAS ESPERA!

\- WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -lloriquearon las chicas mientras tomaban un cepillo y con sumo asco, lentamente comenzaron a cepillar aquel húmedo cabello, llenándose del sudor mal oliente de ese sujeto-

\- OHHH SEEEEHHHHH OOOHHHH SEEEHHHHHH -dijo el tipo excitado-

\- ¡Esta es la segunda cosa más asquerosa que he hecho en mi vida! -balbucea Asami-

\- ¿Y cuál fue la primera asquerosa degenerada?

\- Ah bueno, fue durante el sexo con Iroh... Él se puso algo de crema de merengue en su agujero para que yo con la lengua...

\- ¡NO QUIERO SABERLO! -interrumpe-

En eso el hombre se sacude como perro y empapando completamente a las chicas con sudor apestoso.

\- ¡PEINEN MIS PELOS DEL PECHO! ¡LOS DE MI TRASERO ESPERAN!

\- ¿¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡MAAAAALLLDIIIIIIICCCCIIIIIIOOOOONNNNN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Luego de pasar toda la tarde humillándonos horriblemente y documentándolo todo en video logramos hacer una buena pasta. Espero sea suficiente para ser el grupo que más contribuya con la caridad... ¡SI NO PROTA MAKORRIAN MORIRÁAAAAA! ¿OÍSTE HIJO DE P#TA? ¡MORIRÁS!

* * *

**En Belfire.**

Mako, Iroh y Bolin entran junto a las chicas al salón todos enyesados, con collarines y muletas completamente moreteados al salón y entre gruñidos y gemidos de dolor lograron tomar asiento.

Entonces se dan cuenta de que Tenzin no está presente en el aula y solamente está Chucky sentado en el escritorio. Sumamente ardida y enojada, Korra grita.

\- ¡SALGA DE DEBAJO DEL P#TO ESCRITORIO! ¡NAAAAADIEEEE SE VA A ASUSTAR CON ESOOOO!

\- ¡RAYOS! -replica Tenzin saliendo de debajo del escritorio- ¡DEJEN DE VER TANTA TELEVISIÓN QUE LES DESVIRGA LA INOCENCIA!

\- ¡CHÚPENMELA! -gritó Chucky desesperado, como si ya no fuese bastante extraño que lo pidiera amablemente-

\- Oiga profesorcito -exclamó Opal desde atrás con su voz chillona- ¿Ya contaron el dinero de la caridad? Es más... ¿para que se molestan en contarlos? ¡Nosotras totalmente vamos a ganar!

\- ¡OYE! -replicaron los gemelos-

\- Digo... Nosotros jijijijiji...

\- De hecho ya tengo los resultados -contesta Tenzin mientras saca un sobre-

\- AAAAHHHHHH... ¡NO HARÉ NADA DE LO QUE DIGA ESE SOBRE! ¡YA NO JUEGO! -gritó Bolin aterrado pero Mako lo abofetea-

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Vuelve conmigo, no te pierdas!

\- Lo siento, lo necesitaba.

\- ¡LEEAAA YAAAA LAAA MALDITAAAA RESPUESTA C###ÑÑOOOOO! -presionó Korra-

\- Bueno bueno... voy... -con eso abrió el sobre y sacó el papel- ¡El ganador de la subasta de caridad por los niños desnudos de la calle es...!

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Vamos... Vamos... Camoooonnnn

* * *

\- ¡VAARRRIIICCCKKK! -dijo Tenzin-

\- QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritaron todos al unísono-

\- ¡QUUUEEEE C###ÑOOOSSS DIJOOOO!? -replicó Korra mientras golpeando su pupitre habría un agujero en la madera-

\- Yaaaaayyyy ¡Gané! -Salta Varrick de su asiento feliz-

\- ¡EEEEEEELLLLL!? -refunfuña el ojos dorados horrorizado mientras señala al moreno-

\- Si, Mako, él -dice Tenzin- aportó cuatriputicientos yuanes que es mucho dinero.

\- Pero... pe...

\- ¡SOY MILLONARIO PERRAS! ¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA! -se mofó Varrick de los chicos mientras meneaba las caderas-

\- ¡PADRE! ¡NOS HAS TRAICIONADO! -dicen los gemelos sorprendidos-

\- Seeh... así parece ¡LOL!

\- ¿POR QUEEE?

\- ¡PORQUE SOY MILLONARIO Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA!

\- ¡AGARRENME QUE YO LO MATO Y LUEGO VOY POR EL P#TO MAKORRIAN ESE GRRRRR!

\- AHHHHH -grita Varrick como niña antes de salir entre carreras del salón con Korra persiguiéndolo detrás de él-

\- ¡VAMOS KORRA! ¡ATRÁPALO! -gritaron los chicos para luego ir a unirse en la revuelta. Poco a poco todos salieron del salón debido al alboroto y quedaron solamente Bolin y Iroh en el aula porque se habían distraído con el celular-

\- Oh mira nada más... -dijo Bolin- ¡TENEMOS MUCHOS MÁS SEGUIDORES QUE TAHNO EN OKSTUPID AHORA!

\- ¿EN SERIO? ¡F*CK YEAH! ¡Al menos no todo fue malo!

\- Oye... ¿Deberíamos ir a detener a Korra de matar a Varrick?

\- ¿A quién le importa Varrick? ¡SOMOS LÍDERES EN OKSTUPID! ¡VAYAMOS A HACER ALGO ESTÚPIDO YEEEAAAHHH!

Con eso Iroh comenzó a gritar como una ambulancia mientras corría hacia la ventana rompiendo el cristal y lanzándose fuera de manera estúpida y responsable. Segundos después se escuchó su cuerpo colisionar contra el suelo.

\- Wow... eso fue muy estúpido -dijo Bolin para si- ¡ESPÉRAME COSITUUU!

Con eso el ojos verdes corrió también hacia la pared destrozándola con su cuerpo y dejando un gran agujero cayendo dos pisos hacia abajo lastimándose fuertemente al caer al suelo.

\- ¡YEEEAAAHHH! -gritaron ambos desde abajo y muy adoloridos-

Y así fue como se vació el salón. Ah no, aún quedaba Chucky.

\- Hey, Prota Makorrian... ¡CHÚPAMELA!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajaja bueno espero les haya gustado.**

**Quise hacer una especie de honor a Digmon ya que está próxima a estrenarse su nueva temporada *.* aunque parece más a Pókemon... whatever xD**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, pueden dejarme una pequeña opinión en un review, lo agradecería mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este trabajo y espero venir con más muy pronto.**

**¡SALUDOS!**


	30. 2x9 Apartamento Shore

**HOLAAAAAA *Se atreve a saludar luego de años de ausencia***

**¿Cómo están? Pues yo aquí bien descarado ocupándome de mis fics al fin (Nota al margen, tengo la lap dañada xDD) **

**Pero pues les vengo a traer conti de esta cosa que espero les siga gustando.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Apartamento 617**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Capítulo 9: Apartamento Shore**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Era muy de mañana en el apartamento de los chicos. Mako bajó las escaleras del cuarto vestido con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de colores y fue directo a la cocina por algo de agua. Mientras bebía, Korra su novia bajó con los cabellos hechos harapos, al igual que con la cara espantosa de recién levantada y marcas de la cama por toda su piel.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces despierto tan temprano? -pregunta ella en voz somnolienta- ¿vas a salir?

\- Si, saldré... como todos los días -contesta él-

\- ¿Y eres tan hijo de perra que ni siquiera dejarás preparado el desayuno?

\- Pueden hacerse su propio desayuno, además si hago el desayuno ahorita estará congelado para cuando en la siguiente era de la historia ustedes decidan despertar...

\- ¡ESTOY DESPIERTA! -grita Korra-

\- Apuesto una moneda a que estás sonámbula -ríe el chico mientras muerde una manzana, entonces camina hacia la sala en busca de un pequeño bolso que amarra a su espalda. La morena lo persigue-

\- Hey pero hablando en serio maric#n... ¿Cómo pretendes que nos hagamos desayuno si ni siquiera hay nada que desayunar?

\- No HABÍA qué desayunar, pero ya hice las compras.

\- ¿Hiciste compras? -pregunta Korra muy despistada y con cara de boba-

\- Ehm... seeh... con el dinero de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Tienes un trabajo?

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! -dice Mako horrorizado- ¡De verdad no prestas atención a nada de lo que te digo! ¡No puedo creer que haya gente tan despistada en el mundo! ¡CLARO QUE TENGO UN TRABAJO C#ÑOOO!

\- Bueno no te sulfures pedazo de maric#n... A mi no es que me importe mucho tu vida, pero estoy segura de que no mencionaste que habías conseguido un trabajo.

\- Si, si lo hice.

\- No, no lo hiciste

\- ¡QUE SI CABRONA!

\- ¡QUE NO JUEP#TAAA!

\- GRRR... Lo que sucede aquí es que yo soy el único que hace las cosas en este lugar -reclama Mako- yo tengo que lavarles, cocinarles, atenderles todas sus necesidades mientras ustedes solo se dedican a no hacer nada de nada. ¡Deberían ayudarme un poco de vez en cuando!

\- Te estamos ayudando Mako -replica Korra- La otra vez nos dijiste que no comiéramos 10 veces al día para ahorrar comida y te escuchamos... ¡AHORA SOLO COMEMOS 8 VECES! ¡OCHO! ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?

\- ¡Quiero que sean más responsables! -dijo Mako- no voy a ser el sirviente de todos.

\- Ehh... perdóname... ¡Somos responsables!

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es miercoles.

\- ¿¡ES MIEEEERCOLEEESSS!? -gritó Korra sorprendida-

Mako solamente torció los ojos.

En eso bajó Iroh hacia la sala alargando un gran bostezo. Al hacerlo, se encontró a los dos chicos gritándose el uno al otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora con los tortolitos?

\- Ahhh nada... ¡Pues que el señor Mako nos está llamando despistados, irresponsables y demás sartén de insultos!

\- Sarta -corrige Mako-

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Se dice "Sarta" no "Sartén"

\- ¿Y AHORA ME LLAMAS BRUUUTA TAMBIEEEEN!?

\- Oh vaaamos Korra -interviene Iroh- no creo que Makito realmente piense que seamos despistados y que no hacemos nada.

\- Oh pequeño Iroh, sí lo creo -contesta-

\- Ok... me sentiría ofendido pero me da flojera jajajaja -ríe el ojos ámbar-

\- ¡MAKO AHORA SE CREE MUCHO PORQUE TIENE TRABAJO!

\- ¿Mako tiene trabajo!? -exclamó Iroh sorprendido y con cara de bobo. Korra lo mira extrañada y dice-

\- Ehh... Si tiene... y también es Miércoles.

\- ¡HOOOOY EEESSSS MIÉEEEERCOLEEEESSS!?

\- Yisus Kraitz... no tengo tiempo para esto -dijo Mako para luego tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta rumbo al trabajo mientras ambos chicos seguían allí como bobos sorprendidos-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_**Esa Noche, en el Apartamento.**_

Mako abre la puerta luciendo sumamente cansado y agotado luego de trabajar bastante pero al apenas hacerlo una música ensordecente retumba en sus tímpanos y, al abrir la puerta, observa incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba adentro del apartamento.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Mako**

Resulta que yo llego CANSADO de trabajar todo el día aguantando el mal humor de todos y me encuentro conque los chicos tienen UNA FIESTA, UNA MALDITA FIESTA EN EL APARTAMENTO. Había mucha gente y todo era un reguero. ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- ¡POR MILEY CYRUS! ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? -exclamó el chico horrorizado al ver el desnalgue que estaba ocurriendo-

Inmediatamente saltó Iroh hacia su amigo y dijo a todo mundo con su aliento apestoso a cerveza.

\- Hey amigos, llegó Makito... ¡DOS GLUP-GLUP POR MAKITOOO!

Con eso todos los presenten empinaron la copa que tenían en sus manos y tomaron dos tragos que en unísono sonaron como "glup glup" y luego todos suspiraron refrescados. Mako miró frío todo aquello.

\- ¿Que mierr...?

\- ¡Vamos Makito únete a la fiestaaa! -gritó Bolin desde las escaleras antes de lanzarse desde arriba hacia abajo con la ayuda de un pedazo de metal. Mako observó horrorizado que no era cualquier pedazo de metal-

\- ¡BOLIIIIIN! ¿ARRANCASTE LA PUERTA DE LA NEVERA PARA USARLO COMO DESLIZADOOOOR?

\- No -interrumpió Korra apareciendo de improvisto- En realidad yo la arranqué y él se deslizó jajajajajajajajajaajaj

\- ¡LAAAA CAAAASAAAA ESSS UNNN DESAAASSTREEEE MIREEEN ESOOOOOO!

\- Ay tranquilo Mako, ya tendrás tiempo de limpiarlo todo después, mientras tanto come y disfruta que es una fiesta...

\- Bueno, solo disfruta -interrumpe Iroh- la comida se acabó hace rato jajajajajaja

\- GGGGGRRRRRRR... -rabiaba Mako todo rojo de la ira- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE CAR#JOS ESTÁN CELEBRANDO?

\- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Vicky! -dijo Bolin-

\- ¿YYYY QUIIIEEEENNN C#####ÑÑÑOOOOSSSS ESSS VIIICKKYYYY!?

\- No sabemos... pero ¿Qué importa? ¡Hay Alcohoool! -sonrió Korra-

La cabeza de Mako se puso roja hasta que explotó en medio de una nube de humo. Luego se le formó otra vez para gritar.

\- FUEEEEEEEERAAAAAAA! ¡FUEEEERAAAAA TOOOODOOO ELL MUUUNDOOOOO! -gritó como demonio lanzando una bola de fuego al reproductor de música. Y poco a poco fue correteando a todos- ¡TÚ DEJA DE BAILAR SOLO... TÚ DEJA DE BEBER PONCHEEEEE...!

Mientras tanto Asami se le acercó a Iroh y dijo.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- No lo sé amorsh... creo que no le gustan las fiestas.

\- ¡TUUU DEJAA DE TREPAAAAR POR EL TECHOOOO... Y TUUUUU... DEJA DE TENER SEXO CON LA ESCALEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Iroh**

Creo que Mako exagera. No es como que nosotros seamos completa y totalmente irresponsables por hacer fiestas locas a sus espaldas mientras él está cansado trabajando. ¡No es así! ¡Él debe divertirse!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Luego de que Mako sacara a todos de la casa y detuviera la fiesta, se plantó frente a los chicos y les lanzó una mirada de muerte a todos.

\- Oh oh... King Kong se liberó de la jaula -susurró Korra-

\- ¡SIEEEENTENNNSEEEE! -ordenó, a lo que todos obedecieron-

\- Ok ok... ¡Que rudeza dios! -se quejó Asami-

\- Chicos... ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que hagan una fiesta en el departamento y metan gente a la casa para que se coma nuestra comida y se beba nuestro alcohoool? ¡AYER HICE LAS COMPRAS Y YA NO HAY NADAAAA!

\- Oh Mako... pero hay que compartir...

\- ¡Y MIREN COMO DEJARON LA CASA! -señala el lugar que prácticamente se caía a pedazos-

\- Oh vamos, no es tan malo...

Apenas la morena dijo aquello, un pedazo del techo se desprendió y cayó al suelo.

\- Genial -dijo Mako molesto- ahora podemos verle las panties a la vecina cuando pase por ahí.

\- Rayos, por qué no se habrá caído el techo debajo del departamento de la linda Thali que vive arriba a la izquierda? -se quejó Iroh-

\- Chicos, esto no puede seguir... No pueden seguir solo siendo irresponsables, no puedo seguir trabajando yo solo para mantenerlos a todos, ¡Ustedes están grandecitos! No puedo trabajar y de paso lavarles, cocinarles y alimentarlos también.

\- Pfftt... Que niñita, los negritos africanos hacían todo eso sin quejarse -refunfuña Korra-

\- ¡Si todos vamos a vivir juntos en este apartamento y esperan que funcione entonces cada quien debe ayudar!

\- ¿Que propones? -inquirió Asami-

\- Bueno no sé... que nos dividamos las tareas, los chicos podríamos trabajar todos mientras las chicas se quedan atendiendo los asuntos de la casa.

\- ¿POR QUÉ? -regaña Asami- ¿ACASO SOMOS SUS ESCLAVAS? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS SER NOSOTRAS LAS QUE TRABAJEMOS? ¿ACASO NO PODEMOS SALIR ADELANTE LAS MUJERES!?

\- Bueno bueno cálmate... No lo decía por eso... Si quieren entonces que los hombres se queden en casa y las mujeres trabajen.

\- ¿¡QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿MANTENER A HOMBRES GRANDES Y PELUUUDOS? ¡NO J###DAAAAN! ¡NI QUE FUÉRAMOS SUS ESCLAVAAAS!

\- ¡VEN!? De eso es lo que hablo -regaña Mako- no quieren ayudar pero tampoco hacen nada para cambiarlo... ¡Si me siguen dejando solo con todas las cargas de la casa entonces yo también dejaré de hacer las cosas y verán lo duro que es que no tengas a alguien que te mantenga!

\- Bueno bueno... -suspira Iroh- creo que Mako tiene algo de razón

\- Seeh... por más irritante y aguafiestas que sea el maric#n, tiene razón -sigue Korra- supongo que podríamos ayudarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Significa que desde ahora comeremos SOLO 7 VECES!? -pregunta Bolin preocupado-

\- ¡NO ESA FORMA DE AYUDA IMBEEEEEEEEECIL! -grita Korra mientras le da un lepe en la cabeza al ojos verdes-

\- Bueno Mako -dice Asami poniéndose de pie y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico- no te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar. Iroh y yo vamos a conseguir trabajo para ayudarte con los gastos mientras Korra y Bolin se encargan de limpiar la casa y hacer los demás quehaceres.

\- Oh gracias chicos -suspira Mako- eso me tranquiliza mucho... Me alegra saber que mis amigos aún me comprenden.

\- Sentimos haber sido malos amigos por un momento -dice Bolin- pero te aseguramos que a partir de mañana todo va a cambiar. Verás la diferencia, llegarás a casa del trabajo y no solo encontrarás una rica comida lista para ti sino que también habremos hecho mercado y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.-

Mako solo puede sonreír conmovido ante eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako llega a casa cansado del trabajo pero se le caen las bolsas del mercado al ver que otra vez se estaba llevando una mega rumba en las puertas de la casa, y no solo eso, sino que el departamento entero estaba lleno de camarógrafos que grababan y afuera había un gran cartel que decía "APARTAMENTO SHORE".

\- ¿Qué caraj...?

Mako entró y se encontró a Iroh y Bolin sin camisa con los torsos aceitados bailando sobre la mesa del comedor mientras Korra y Asami se estaban besando de lengua con unos sujetos que estaban en el apartamento también semi desnudos y otras personas más bailaban y hacían desmadre.

Al ver que Mako había llegado, uno de los camarógrafos llamó a Iroh para que este hiciera el confesionario del Apartamento Shore.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario Shore: Iroh**

Y allí wea la ezthavamos pazando super guay cuando 'e pronto shegó el Makis-Makis con cara de "Weeeeaaa... khe paza aquí o sea... ¿qué pedo?" Pos pero que zepa que haquí todos la pasamos re-bien... ¿me copias, cabaret?

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- Iroh ¿QUÉ C#ÑOS!? -replica Mako- ¿Por qué hacen fiesta otra vez? ¿Y por qué hay camarógrafos que graban confesionarios plagiarios raros? ¿Y qué significa Apartamento Shore? ¡PENSÉ QUE ESTARÍAN TRABAJANDOOO!

\- Pérate un momentikis ahí weonis... -interrumpe Asami- Ezhto no ezz lo que parece-ese...

\- Ahh.. ahora tengo otra pregunta que agregar a la lista... ¿POR QUÉ HABLAN COMO RETRASADOS MENTALEEEESSS!?

\- Oye Mako -interrumpe Korra- Sí estamos trabajando. Resulta que Iroh y Asami consiguieron que todos fuéramos las estrellas de un reality show llamado "Apartamento Shore".

\- Ohhh... -exclama Mako- ¿Y acaso el trabajo consiste en hacer desmadres todo el día, beber y besarse con todos como si estuvieran en una gran orgía?

\- ¡EXACTOOOO! Y lo mejor es que nos pagan por hacerlo ¿No es genial?

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS VERÍA ESO?

En ese momento, el director saltó de su silla emocionado mientras gritaba.

\- HELL YEAH... ¡NO HEMOS TENIDO TANTO RATING EN AÑOS! ¡ESTOS CHICOS SON EXPLOSIVOS! ¡SIGAN, SIGAN!

\- Oye pero cuando yo dije que consiguieran un trabajo, no me refería a esto... -con eso Asami calla a Mako poniéndole el dedo en la boca-

\- Zhiiiii... thu dijiste que buskaramos un trabajo wapo, vea, ahora no te quejes-ejes...

\- Oh bueno... consiguieron trabajo, pero ¿Y que tal de limpiar la casa y hacer los quehaceres? Con tata fiesta este lugar nunca estuvo peor

Korra miró fijamente a Mako y dijo...

\- No todo en la vida se consigue niño... acéptalo!

Con eso Asami tomó de la mano a Korra jalándola y mientras decía.

\- Bueno Korris... vente-ente... tenemozh que darnos un triple beso con el papix de Iroh...

\- Wuuuu... Urris! -contestó la morena antes de irse a hacer desmadre con los demás-

Mako miró horrorizado como todos se besaban con todos, bailaban, rompían cosas, hacían confesionarios bobos y le subían a la música cada vez más.

\- ¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! -gritó Mako- ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE NO ME ESCUCHEN PERO YO NO VOY A CAER EN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DEL BAJO MUNDO COMO USTEDES! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE Y ENFRENTARÉ ESTO COMO LOS VERDADEROS HOMBRES LO HACEN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20 segundos después**

**Cuarto de Mako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -lloraba Mako desconsolado sobre su cama mientras sostenía una foto de su madre- MAMAAAAAAAAHHHHH... ESOS PINCHIS MALDITOS NO ME HACEN CASO WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... YA NO LO SOPORTOOOO... BUAAAAAAAAHHHH... ¡SE QUE ESTÁS MUERTA PERO DAME UN CONSEJOOOO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Mako**

Luego de llorar y horas y horas y horas y horas y horas... entendí que si los chicos iban a seguir así yo podría jugar el mismo juego. Prepárense chicos, porque les voy con todo.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin sale del cuarto dejando salir un gran bostezo y en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala se encontró a Korra, también acabada de parar.

\- Buenos días Korra.

\- Ajá... -contestó antipática como siempre-

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

\- Si te soy sincera, estoy echa mierda por tanto desmadre que hicimos ayer por el Apartamento Shore -confiesa- ayer vomité en la cama como tres veces.

\- Ewwww... Bueno... a decir verdad Iroh vomitó sobre mi cuatro veces. -Korra lo ve-

\- Eso explica las manchas sobre tu camisa.

\- Lo bueno es que hoy es nuestro día libre de grabaciones y podremos descansar de tanto desmadre. -Korra asiente- y ¿Dónde está Mako?

\- Debe estar trabajando... es lo único que sabe hacer...

Entonces Bolin se detiene en seco y señala hacia la sala mientras decía.

\- No es lo único que sabe hacer.

Korra voltea y su quijada cae al suelo al ver la escena.

Mako estaba montado sin camisa, con el cuerpo aceitado y con unos shorts muy ajustados y cortos mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que estaba a todo volumen y bebía como demente.

Entones unas chicas sensuales en bikini se subieron a la mesa y comenzaron a frotarle crema pastelera en el abdomen con sus manos y a lamerle los cuadros de manera muy lasciva. Korra casi explota al ver aquello.

El apartamento además estaba lleno de conocidos que formaban parte del desmadre. En el sofá estaban Tahno, Ginger y Opal besándose mientras que en el medio de la sala Kai, Jinora, Eska y Desna bailaban y se daban durísimo. También del otro lado estaba el profe Tenzin besándose a escondidas con Lucía que es Maravillosa al tiempo que Chucky estaba en el confesionario.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario Shore: Chucky**

Tons me voltie y bi a la maravillosis y al tenz besándose... ¡Sea! ¡Besándose! O-M-G... SEA, NO LO PUEDO CREER... pero tons, que pedo? lo bi mejor y pos me parexio sesy y pos como ke le entro tambien... ¡Sea!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Completamente horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo, Korra caminó hacia donde estaba Mako y luego de tirar de las greñas a las mujeres que lamían los abdominales de su hombre, lo confrontó a él diciendo.

\- ¿QUUUUEEEE MIEEEERRRDAAAA EEEESSSSSS ESSSSTAAAAA CAAAABROOOOOOOONNNNNN!?

\- Psss... relajada nenah -contestó Mako con su tonto acento cantadito, extrañando aun más a la morena- Pos ke no ves? Pss... estabamos haciendo desmadre pssss...

\- ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR TRABAJANDO MALDITO! ¡LOS DE LOS DESMADRES SOMOS NOSOTROOOOSSS!

\- Ya no pssss... -contestó Mako- ayer renuncié al trabajis y pos usé el dinero que me dieron pss para comprar la franquicia... ¡Ahora esto es Mako Shore perras!

\- ¿QUUUEEE? MAKO-WHAT!?

\- Y lo peor es que hasta le queda bien el nombre -refunfuña Bolin con molestia-

\- ¡MAKO SHORE NO EXISTE! ESTO ES APARTAMENTO SHOREEEEE -gritó la morena, entonces el director saltó hacia ella diciendo.

\- No en realidad, el capítulo de ayer fue el más vendido, todos amaron la entrada dramática de Mako durante la fiesta y ahora los fans quieren ver a Mako solo haciendo desmadre... Así que cancelamos Apartamento Shore y creamos...

\- ¡SI SI YA ENTENDI! GGGGRRRRRRR... ¡AL MENOS DIME QUE HICISTE LAS COMPRAS WEON!?

Mako tuvo que despegarse de una chica sexy que lo estaba besando para poder responder a eso.

\- Pssss... todo el dinero lo use para comprar los dereshos de la frankizia poes... No compre nada...

\- ¿QUUUUUEEEEEEE!? ¡NOS DEJASTE SIN COMIDA Y SIN TRABAAAAJOOO BASTAAAARRRDOOOO!

\- Y lo peor es que habla como idiota... psss psss, parece que se desinfla -se queja Bolin-

\- ¡YO DESINFLO AL MARIC#N A GOLPEEEEEESSSS!

\- Oigan oigan psss... maz respeto pa la estresha poes... cuerda 'e envidiozosss... Ahora boy a grabar un confesionaris...

Con eso Mako se va a seguir grabando y el resto de los chicos bajan y observan lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿MAKO SHORE!? -exclama Asami incrédula al leer el nuevo cartel-

\- COOOOL! -ríe Iroh pero Asami le da un codazo- ouch... quiero decir... ¡NO-COOL!

\- NO puedo creer que en un día... EN UN DÍA nos hayan quitado el trabajo y el alimento... Ahora ninguno de nosotros tiene trabajo y Mako se gasta el dinero en alcohol y mujerzuelas... ¡MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE WAAAAAHHH!

\- O... podemos conseguir un trabajo -exclama Asami. Pero entonces todos se ven las caras y exclaman-

\- ¡MORIREMOS DE HAAAAMBREEE WAAAAHHH!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Korra**

¡TE MATARÉ MAL NACIDOOOO! ¡TE MATAREEEEEEE!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- Oigan oigan... -interrumpe Bolin- Solo hay que ignorar esto... conozco a mi hermano, el odia las fiestas y el desorden. No podrá estar ahí bailando y besando p#tas por siempre. Tarde o temprano se va a cansar de las fiestas salvajes y volverá a trabajar como burro para mantenernos a nosotros y que podamos ser los que hagan las fiestas salvajes... ¡TAL COMO DIOS MANDA! ¡JUM!

\- Wow... tienes razón Bolin -ríe Iroh- solo hay que ignorar a Makito y él solito se cansará..

\- Siii, sólo mírenlo -señala a Asami quien estaba perreando con una tipa sobre la mesa-

\- ¡PRENDE, PRENDE, PRENDE, PRENDE! -gritaba Mako mientras se estrujaba a la p#ta en su cintura-

\- No podrá seguir así por siempre -finaliza Asami.-

Con eso los chicos despreocupados se dan la vuelta y se van de aquel lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡PRENDE, PRENDE, PRENDE, PRENDE! ¡UUUUHHHHH! -gritaba Mako excitado mientras se restregaba a la p#ta sobre su cintura y seguía bailando al ritmo del reggaeton que continuaba resonando a todo volumen-

Mientras tanto los demás chicos en el cuarto estaban intentando dormir tapándose los oídos con la ayuda de las almohadas pero el intenso sonido de la música junto con el fuerte retumbar de los bajos hacían que la casa entera se estuviera derrumbando.

Korra, con los ojos rojos y llenos de venas se levantó gritando como loca de la cama.

\- AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH ¡NOOO LOOO SOPOOOORTOOOOO!

\- ¿Acaso siempre sí va a seguir así por siempre? -exclama Asami con desánimo-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Asami**

Nunca pensé que lo diría pero, esto se está saliendo de control. Es increíble como en la mañana hace como 18 horas que nos levantamos él estuviera perreando con esa zorra y ahora en la madrugada siguee haciéndolo.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- ¡SOLO MIRA ESO! ¡ES ASQUEROSO! -exclama Bolin horrorizado a los demás chicos quienes miraban el Mako Shore at Night.-

\- PAPI DAME MAS GASOLIIIINAAAAA -gritaba la zorra mientras seguía perreando con Mako y este se restregaba con ella-

\- ¡NUNCA PERREASTE ASÍ CONMIGO BASTARDO! ¡NUUUNCAAA! -gritó Korra como desquiciada- ¡ESPERO QUE ESA P#TA TE PEGUE EL SIDA Y TE MUERAS PARA LA MIIIIEEEERDAAAAAAAAAA!

\- Jajajajajaja Están tan enamorados ustedes -carcajeó Iroh-

En ese momento la lámpara del techo cayó y se destrozó en el suelo arrojando cristales asesinos a todos lados por culpa de la fuerte música.

\- Tenemos que intentar detener esta locura antes de que se ponga peor.

\- ¿ACASO CREES QUE SE PUEDE PONER PEOR!?

Antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, el director pegó un grito diciendo.

\- ¡PENETRATION TIME!

Los chicos quedaron frío...

\- ¿PENETRATION TIME? ¿QUÉ CAR#JOS ES PENETRATION TIME?

\- OOOOOHHH SIIIIII JEEEEESUUUUUSSSSS OOOOHHH YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡TOMAAAMEEE TOOOMAAAAMEEEEE! -gritó de pronto Jinora como demente-

\- ¡NO SOY JESÚS, SOY KAIIII! -gritó el moreno-

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Confesionario: Iroh.**

Graban tooooodo el día, ¿Y en la noche se ponen pornográficos? ¿Really? No que me moleste, pero ¿REALLY?

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

\- MAAAAKOOOOOO... -grita Bolin entonces colgándosele del cuello a su hermano entre lágrimas dramáticas diciendo- ALEEEEJATEEE DE ESTEEEE MUNDOOO... ES MEJOR QUE ACEPTES A CRISTO EN TU VIDA O ALGO PERO DETEEEEENTEEEEE...

\- Psssss... pa que me boy a detener karnal si la toy pasando zuper whooper genialll JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ENTIENDEN? WHOOOPER! ¡COMO LA HAMBURGUESA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OH DIOS ESTOY TAN BORRACHOOO...

\- ¡Esto es tú culpa! -gritó Bolin a Korra-

\- ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿COMO QUE MI CULPA?

\- Si controlaras a tu novio esto no estaría pasando.

\- PEEEERDOOONNN!? ¿Acaso quieres que me le restriegue día y noche como esa zorra?

\- Pfff... yo lo hago gustosa -dijo la zorra antes que Korra tomara una pala de construcción y se la reventara en la cara para comenzar a golpearla salvajemente-

\- MAALDITAAA ARPIIIAAAA CAAALLLAAAATEEEEE! -luego le arrancó el brazo y lo lanzó a la mesa-

\- AAAARRRGGGHHHHH...

\- ¡Ok esto es suficiente! -gritó Asami antes de correr hacia el reproductor de música y desconectarlo por lo cual todo el escándalo cesó y todos dejaron de bailar-

\- ¡Heeeyy! -replicó Mako-

\- Ohhh... silencio al fin... AL FIN! -gritó Iroh- ahora que lo pienso, podríamos haber hecho eso hace hooooras jajajajajaja

\- Mako, por favor, detente! -gritó Asami con desesperación- Está bien... ya entendimos...

\- ¡ASAMI NO TE ATREVAS A DISCULPARTE! -gritó Korra quien le arrancaba el otro brazo de la zorra-

\- ¡CÁLLATE NEGRA MIERDERA! Es cierto... Si hubiéramos hecho lo que él decía de ayudarlo buscando un trabajo esto no estaría pasando... Y hablo de un buen trabajo... ¡No de esta mierda!

\- ¿Acaso están diciendo que se equivocaron chicos? -exclama Mako-

Con eso todos los chicos bajan la cabeza y dicen al unísono.

\- Lo sentimos.

En ese momento Mako dejó salir un gran suspiro y lo primero que hizo fue bajar de una patada a la otra zorra que bailaba con él en la mesa.

\- ZA PA' LLA ZORRA!

En ese momento los "Camarógrafos" dejaron de fingir que estaban grabando y el resto de los chicos dejaron de bailar y besarse para irse reuniendo mientras murmuraban que ya estaban cansados de fingir.

\- Oye... ¿Quezeesto? ¡Todo este show era falso!

\- Si, todo es falso -comentó Mako- solo contraté a los chicos y al director para que fingieran grabar otro show y así darles una lección a ustedes. Quería ver lo que se sentía el que estuviese haciendo desmadres todo el tiempo tal y como ustedes lo hacían. Y además... ¡Todos saben que los realitys son falsos!

\- Espera... pero... ¿Acaso no renunciaste al trabajo y con el dinero compraste la franquicia? -preguntó Korra-

\- No, lo que hice fue pedir unas pequeñas vacaciones y me dieron un bono con el cual le pagué a todos el que fingieran este show ficticio. Debo admitir que al principio pensé que sería fácil darles esta lección pero ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÑÑÑÑ####! TUVE QUE PERREAR CON ESA ZORRA 38 HORAS SIN PARAR PARA QUE PUDIERAN DARSE CUENTA... ¡USTEDES SOOOON LENTOOOOSSS!

\- Oye oye... ¡Un momentico! ¡No somos tan lentos! -replica Iroh-

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me tomó dos días de baile y cansancio el que entendieran! ¡Gracias a Dios es Viernes!

\- ¿¡HHHOOOOYYY EEESSSS VIIEEEERRRNEEEESSSS!?

\- ¡QUE SÍ LENTOS! -les grita, pero entonces rompe a reír y el resto de los chicos se contagia y ríen también- ¡Me alegra tenerlos de vuelta conmigo!

\- Abrazooooo -propone Bolin y todos se unen en un apapacho-

\- Comenzaremos a ayudarte ahora en serio. Lo prometemos -dice Asami- Ahora.. ¡ALIMÉNTANOS! ¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!

\- ¿Cómo que tienen hambre? -pregunta Mako entre sorprendido y extrañado-

\- Es que como tú dejaste de trabajar para darnos esta innecesaria lección pues nadie tenía para comer y es nuestro tercer día de ayuno...

\- O... sea... que... -gruñó Mako conteniéndose- ustedes en vez de buscar un mísero trabajo para comprarse comida... ¡PREFIRIERON QUEDARSE SIN COMER POR TRES DÍAS!?

\- Ehhhmmm... ¿Si?

\- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

_***Explosión Mortal arrasa con todo y con todos***_

**Continuará...**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Y bien, les gusto? ESO ESPERO *O* yo confieso que este me ha gustado mucho, ya lo pongo en mi top.**

**Ustedes también pueden dejarme sus opiniones sobre el cap en un review y lo agradecería mucho.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y apoyarme. Se les quiere!**

**Prota Out**


	31. 2x10 Métemela Por la Nuca

**Capítulo 10: ¡MÉTEMELA POR LA NUCA!**

* * *

Mako y Iroh bajan del cuarto de los hombres empujándose mutuamente y riendo como gays enclosetados caminando por un valle de plumas escarchadas, marchando juntos hasta el atardecer hasta que, al llegar a la sala común se encuentran con Asami montada de rodillas sobre el sofá mientras que la voz de Korra emitía gemidos cada vez más agudos...

\- Asami... Asami cuidado ¡Mierda! ah ah...

A Mako casi se le salen los ojos del rostro al contemplar eso mientras que Iroh no pudo evitar llevarse la mano hacia su paquete y sonrojar su rostro.

\- Oiemeee zyyy...

\- ¿QUUUUEEEE MIEEERDAAAA HAAACEEEENN USSTEEEDEEESSS DOOOOOSSSSS? -gritó el ojos dorados. Ambas chicas voltearon a verle con los ojos bien abiertos-

\- ¡Deja los gritos! -reclama Asami- solo estoy depilándole el área del bikini a tu novia

\- ¿Depilándole el área del bikini? -exclamó confundido-

\- ¡ARRANCÁNDOLE LOS PELOS DE LA VAGINAAAA! ¿AHORA SÍ ENTIENDES?

\- Ahhhhh...

\- Eso es lesbo man -dijo Iroh intentando meter cizaña-

\- No es lesbo una mierda! -siguió Sato- las mujeres hacemos eso, nos acicalamos unas a las otras y eso implica depilarnos las vaginas. Eso no significa que seamos lesbianas.

\- ¿Acaso el que venga Iroh a arrancarme los pelos de las bolas y que yo me deje no es gay?

\- Pero... ustedes son hombres.

\- ¿Segun quién? -interrumpió Korra entre risas-

\- ¡Y deberías estar agradecido, Mako! -continuó Asami- No sé cómo mierda puedes tener sexo con ese matorral ahí.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Cabrona!

\- Pff... Korra... Korra no tiene taaanto pelo así

\- Ah no?

Con eso Asami tomó una bolsa plástica inmensa totalmente llena de los pelos de Korra y se la mostró a Mako quien casi se cae hacia atrás. Iroh por su parte tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar.

\- Y esto es solo de su vagina... El baño está totalmente lleno de los pelos que le quité de los brazos, piernas, culo y espalda.

En eso aparece Bolin en escena, estaba completamente cubierto de pelos como si fuera un hombre lobo en plena luna llena y, mirando a los chicos con una mirada asesina, exclamó.

\- ¿Por qué el baño está lleno de pelos? ¿Y por qué estos pelos saben a culo?

\- Jajajajajajajaja no preguntes, no quieres saber -rió Korra con fuerza mientras el resto ponía cara de asco-

* * *

**INTRO: APARTAMENTO 617**

* * *

Mako va hacia la cocina y toma de la nevera una rebanada de pizza algo rancia que, importándole una mierda, igual se mete a la boca mientras se dirigía a la sala. Allí contempló a Iroh sentado frente a la PC viendo la pantalla como hipnotizado.

\- ¿Viendo porno africano otra vez?

\- No. ¡Mejor! -respondió el ojos ámbar-

\- ¿Zoofilia?

\- No.

\- ¿Necrofilia?

\- ¡No es porno, J#der! -replicó-

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Estoy enviciado leyendo un fanfic espectacular que encontré en fanfiction.

\- No pos wow... Pensé que lo leías por twitter -dijo sarcástico- Y bueno, ¿de qué trata?

\- Es sobre una tipa que conoce a un tipo y ambos se aventuran en una relación. Pero entonces el descubre que ella en realidad no tiene órganos sexuales allá abajo... ¡Si no que los tiene en la nuca! -Mako abre los ojos de golpe- Es un fic rateado M jajajaja

\- ¿Y cómo se llama esa bazofia?

\- "¡Métemela por la nuca!"

\- Qué caraj...?

\- Lo malo es que no está terminado y ya me leí todos los capítulos que van hasta ahora y ¡No puedo esperar hasta que la tipa esta se digne a actualizar!

\- Ay bueno, no te estreses, ya actualizará. -contesta Mako-

\- Bueno, entre tanto, le enviaré un lindo y respetuoso PM diciéndole que soy su más grande admirador y que no puedo esperar a que actualice.

\- Haz eso rápido y vámonos... Llegaremos tarde a Belfire. -presionó Mako antes de salir del apartamento-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el aula de clases, un enfocado y completamente sacrificado Tenzin se encontraba dando su clase magistral al alumnado con el temple y la sabiduría que siempre le había caracterizado. El problema es que era algo difícil de entender la clase que daba por el grado de complejidad de la misma.

\- Entonces chicos... 2 y 2 son 4. 4 y 2 son 6... 6 y 2 so 16!.. ¿Entienden?

\- ¡MIERDA, QUÉ DIFÍCIL! -replicó Korra desesperanzada- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

\- Y el martes hay prueba de eso

\- QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

\- Man, al menos póngase a explicar mejor -dijo Asami siendo secundada por el resto de sus compañeros que sin más comenzaron a alborotarse-

\- ¡ESTUDIEN MAMAG#EVOS! -replicó Tenzin- y bueno, hemos terminado la clase de hoy.

\- ¿Cómo que terminado? -replicó Mako- Aún faltan 45 minutos de clase, ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Si, lo sé. Y justo para rellenar ese tiempo... Jinora... ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas uno de tus testimonios proféticos?

\- NOOOOOOO -gritaron todos en el salón, pero Jinora de un salto se puso de pie, diciendo-

\- ¡Pensé que nunca lo diría! -Inmediatamente la chica se puso frente a la clase mientras todos imploraban a cualquier deidad que algo pasara e interrumpiera a la chica, pero antes de que sucediera, Jinora ya estaba comenzando a hacer sus ademanes- ¡LES CONTARÉ LO QUE ME PASÓ EL OTRO DIAAAA! Estaba yo leyendo la biblia como suelo hacerlo a toda hora, todos los días, cuando de pronto sentí un calambre en las piernas... ¡Y ENTONCES SENTÍ EL DEDO DEL SEÑOR TOCAAAAANDOMEEEEE! Y ENTONCES SE ME METIO... SE ME METIÓ... EL ESPÍRITUUUU...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mucho Tiempo Después**

**En la hora de receso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Brrrr... Estoy tan cansada de escuchar a la pesada de Jinora contar sus mierdas proféticas -se queja Asami mientras junto a Korra se servían el almuerzo en la fuente de sodas- recuérdame decantarme por el Budismo cuando busque una religión.

\- El cristianismo no es taaaaan malo.

\- Di UNA cosa buena que haya hecho Jesús.

\- ¡CONVIRTIÓ EL AGUA EN ALCOHOL PERRA! -replicó la morena-

\- Hola chicas -dijo de pronto Bolin apareciendo con unos lentes negros frente a las damas, quienes lo vieron extrañadas-

\- ¿Y tú que haces con esa mierda en los ojos? Ambos sabemos que eso no te hace ver cool -se burló Korra-

\- ¿Alguien te dice algo por el hecho de que uses pantalones de hombre en lugar de faldas PEDAZO DE MACHORRA MIERDERA!?

\- Bueno ya, dejen las peleas. -replica Asami. Con eso Asami extiende la mano y quita los lentes de Bolin, entonces ambas chicas observan como el ojos verdes tenía un ojo morado que se extendía por todo el contorno- Oh por Dios...

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SABÍA QUE ERAS EL SACO DE BOXEO DE TODOS ACÁ... ¡NO TE VES COOL!

\- ¡CALLATE PENDEJA! -gritó Asami mientras hacía un hairlift y golpeaba a Korra en la cara con su cola de caballo- ¿Qué te pasó en ese ojo?

\- Nada.. yo..

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ERES UNA MARICA BOLIN! UNA MARICAAAAAAA!

\- ¡RETRÁCTATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

\- ¿O qué harás? ¿Poner tu otra mejilla? O debo decir... ¿Tu otro ojo? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- GGGGGGRRRRRRRR!

\- Bolin, si alguien te está haciendo Bullying en la escuela, es importante que nos lo digas. -dijo Asami preocupada- Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti ¿Pero cómo quieres que te ayudemos si no nos dices quién es el que se está burlando de ti?

\- ¡MARIC#####NNN! ¡ERES UN MARIC####NNNN! -gritaba Korra mientras señalaba a Bolin y se burlaba de él-

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día -siguió Asami- Si no delatas a tu agresor, entonces él seguirá abusando de ti y nunca podrás detenerlo. Solo dime quién es...? ¿Está aquí la persona que te hace Bullying?

\- OIGAN CHICOS -dijo Korra usando un parlante mientras se montaba en una de las mesas del comedor y atraía la atención de los demás- BOLIN ES TAN MARIC# QUE SE DEJA J#DER POR LOS DEMÁS... TODOS, ABUCHÉENLO Y AVIÉNTENLE COSAS PESADAS!

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a abuchear al pobre chico. Korra tomó un pupitre y se lo destrozó en la espalda al ojos verdes, que simplemente salió corriendo desconsolado de aquel lugar mientras Korra se iba hacia el suelo entre risas demenciales. Asami se quedó mirando la escena pensativa.

\- Mierda... Y se fue sin decirme quién le hacía bullying.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En el apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ACTUALIZA PERRA DESGRACIADA DE MIERDA! ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO? ¡PON TUS P#TOS DEDOS SOBRE EL TECLARO Y ESCRIBE SUCIA MAL PARIDA! -gritaba enojado Iroh mientras tecleaba con fuerza frente a la pantalla-

\- Wowowow... que es ese lenguaje? -inquiere Mako- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy dejándole OTRO review amenazando a esa perra que tiene una semana sin actualizar esa mierda de fic! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡DEBO SABER QUÉ VA A OCURRIR!

\- Ehhmm... ¿Qué no quedaste en la parte en la que el tipo iba a metérselo por la nuca a la mujer?

\- Sip.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué crees que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?

\- NO SEEEEE... Y ESO ES LO QUE ME REVIENTA LAS PELOTAS! PERO YA VA A VER ESA PERRA, VOY A ENCONTRARLA Y VOY A ASESINARLA PARA QUE APRENDA A NO SUBIR UNA MIERDA A FANFICTION QUE NO VA A ACTUALIZARRRR

* * *

**Confesionario: Mako**

Es tan irónico que Prota Makorrian no haya actualizado esta mierda hace meses y justo cuando lo hace, escribe sobre esta temática. ¡Qué descaro tienen algunos!

* * *

\- Creo que exageras. -dijo Mako- Además.. ¿Cuál es el afán de que actualicen ese fanfic? Seguramente ni es tan bueno.

\- ¿AH NO? PUES LÉELO! -replicó Iroh mientras sentaba de golpe a Mako en la silla-

\- Bueno Iroh, lo haré... pero te aviso que NO HAY FORMA de que me guste un fanfic pornográfico y machista sobre una mujer que es penetrada por un sujeto pervertido por la nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 horas después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba frente a la computadora con lágrimas en los ojos y nariz aguada mirando conmovido la pantalla mientras con un pañuelo se secaba el llanto y musitaba en modo de puro fangirlismo.

\- Es... Es... ¡HERMOSO! -exclamó- Es lo más sublime que he leído jamás... La sutileza de su trama, ligada a la forma tan vívida en la que narra las embestidas y las eyaculaciones en la nuca de aquella mujer desventurada. Los giros y sentimientos narrados de forma tan bizarra y aún así tan ingeniosa... I can't... -dijo entre lágrimas mientras se limpiaba un poquito de sangre que le salía de la nariz- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ! ¡NECESITO EL OTRO CAP CAR#JO! DIMEEE QUE HAAAY MAAAASSSS! -gritó desesperado al tiempo que tomaba a Iroh de la camisa y tiraba de su ropa con frustración-

\- ¿Ahora ves cómo me siento?

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

No hay sentimiento que se asemeje al que sientes cuando estás leyendo un buen fic y lo dejan de actualizar. Ahhh... pero las maric#das sobre lesbianas que se dan duro en mundos alternos las hay por montones... ¡P#TA SOCIEDAD!

* * *

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo YA! ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON ESTA DUDA QUE ME ESTÁ CARCOMIENDO EL ALMA! ¡NECESITO SABER SI LA VA A VOLVER A PENETRAR POR LA NUCA O NO! ¡ESTA DUDA ESTÁ MATÁNDOME!

Iroh abofetea a Mako.

\- Cálmate.

\- Lo necesitaba.

\- Además, hice investigaciones. Verás, en su bio de Fanfiction, la zorra puso el link a su perfil de Facebook, así que estuve stalkeándola un rato y tengo su número telefónico. ¿Qué te parece si, ahora que decide ignorarme por PM, lo hará cuando le hagamos una llamada?

\- Uhhhh suena bien... hazlo, hazlo! -presionó Mako-

Inmediatamente Iroh marcó el celular de la mujer y puso el teléfono en su oído. Repicó unas tres veces antes que una voz algo dudosa contestara.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¡PERO MIRA QUIEN FINALMENTE DECIDE APARECER! ¡DICHOSOS LOS OÍDOS QUE TE ESCUCHAN!

\- Perdón? ¿Con quién hablo?

\- AAAHHHH NO SABES QUIEEEEN SOOOYYY... ¡PERRA! TE HE DEJADO CIENTOS DE REVIEWS DICIÉNDOTE QUE ACTUALICES TU MALDITO FIC SIN CONTAR LOS PM's Y SIGUES IGNORANDOME PEDAZO DE PERRA MIERDERA! ¡ACTUALIZAAAAAAAAA!

\- Señor, usted está asustándome... ¿Qué quiere?

\- QQQUUUUEEE AAACCTTUUUUAAAALLLIIIICEEEEESSSSS MAAAARRRDEEEETAAAAA!

\- Señor, deje de insultarme por teléfono!

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO ACTUALIZAS ENTONCES? TIENES LOS DEDOS MUY OCUPADOS METIÉNDOTELOS EN LA "$#$#%#$ QUE NO ACTUALIZAS ESA MIERDA HIJA DE PERRA!? ¡SE TU DIRECCIÓN! ¡SE DÓNDE VIVES! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dicho aquello, Iroh colgó el celular y mira con una sonrisa a Mako, pero este lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Creo que te pasaste un poquiiiiiiiiiito.

\- Obvio que no, fui cortés y amable.

\- Claaaaaaro, fuiste tan amable como los del ISIS en Siria.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Ese es un buen ejemplo! jajajajajaja -Mako no puede más ante la ignorancia de Iroh que darse un facepalm en la frente dejándose casi tatuada la marca de su mano-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami caminaba por el jardín de la universidad mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo incansablemente. Entonces, allí debajo de un árbol y cubierto a su sombra chupándose el dedo gordo en posición fetal observó a Bolin.

\- Oh.. Allí estabas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Asami?

* * *

**Confesionario: Bolin**

¿Por qué siempre que estoy molesto y no quiero hablar con nadie todo mundo se me acerca para preguntarme que me pasa? Me gustaría que me prestaran atención en otros momentos importantes en los cuales me ignoran... Como por ejemplo cuando luego de cagar me doy cuenta que no hay papel y pido que me traigan un poco!

* * *

\- Solo quería ver cómo estabas -responde ella sentándose a su lado, entonces, lo miró unos segundos y preguntó- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a hacer lo que estabas haciendo?

\- No

Entonces Asami se metió el dedo en la boca y comenzó a chupárselo mientras se mecía de un lado al otro tal y como estaba haciendo su predecesor, y así duraron un rato.

\- Todos en la escuela se burlan de mi, creen que soy patético.

\- No eres patético Bolin, me refiero a que, si... todos te j#den. Si, tienes puros músculos y hasta las niñas más pequeñas te coletean por el suelo. Si, tienes el pene pequeño. Eres como el Johnny Bravo pero sin el cabello rubio ni tu propio show, pero eso no te define. -Bolin la mira horrorizado-

\- ¡A la mierda! ¿No vas a decir otra cosa para destruirme?

\- Ok Ok... Y pareces maric#n... Pero eso quería guardármelo.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

\- Que nadie tiene derecho a meterse contigo aunque seas una bebé llorona. ¿Qué te parece si enfrentas a tu agresor para que deje de hacerte bullying? Quizás de esa forma sepa que te haces respetar y no vuelva a hacerlo.

\- No sé si sea capaz de enfrentar a mi agresor.

\- ¡NO ME J#DAS BOLIN! ¡TE COÑASEASTE A GHAZAN EN EL LIBRO 3 Y AHORA NO PUEDES CON UN PROBLEMA ESCOLAR!?

\- Pero es que...

\- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR Y ANDA A HACERTE RESPETAR!

\- Quizás tengas razón -dijo pensativo-

\- Siempre tengo la razón querido, y si no la tengo la compro -respondió relajada mientras se echaba pintura en los labios-

Al instante Bolin se puso de pie y luego de inspirar una bocanada de aire sacó pecho y se fue caminando envalentonado hacia su nuevo objetivo. De pronto aparece Varrick al lado de Asami luego de haberlo espiado todo y como si nada dice.

\- Lo van a j#der... -Asami lo mira, ríe y responde-

\- J#dido, Jod#dísimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño, piel blanca y lentes redondeados salía de una tienda con algunas provisiones antes de devolverse a su casa a ver películas y ser una forever alone, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, un apuesto Airo cositu se le apareció en frente co una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- En realidad, si puedes! -con eso Iroh abrió su boca y le echó aliento apestoso y la chica cayó desmayada de forma dramática y mal actuada hasta quedar tendida en el suelo. En ese momento apareció Mako para ayudar a recogerla-

\- Te dije que ese aliento-mata perros tuyo nos ayudaría en algo.

\- Ahora no me cepillaré nunca -afirmó Iroh con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente Mako peló los ojos y adoptó la posición de cierto pokemon meme y extendiendo sus brazos al frente exclamó en forma graciosa-

\- ¡Vamo a calmarno!

Con eso ambos chicos se llevaron a la mujer hasta desaparecer del panorama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Belfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin se planta frente a Korra quien se estaba sacando con un palito el sucio de las uñas y las olfateaba antes de meterlas en un envase de vidrio que ya acumulaba montones de esa basurilla mal oliente.

\- ¿Sabías que a falta de cocaína, aspirar sucio de pie es adictivo también? Por eso estoy dejando que mis pies produzcan mucho sucio para venderlo y hacerme rica -sonrió la morena-

\- Tenemos que hablar! -dijo serio, Korra lo miró burlona-

\- La última vez que Mako me dijo eso en ese tono le apreté las bolas con un alicate y gritó como una niña.

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Yo soy muy amorosa con mi baby Mako. Lo trato muy bien, soy una excelente novia y estoy orgullosa de eso.

* * *

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre el bullying que me haces todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Bullying? ¿Quejeso? "Bull" en ingles es toro no? Y el gerundio le agrega continuidad... ¿Te estoy toreando? -preguntó confundida-

\- ¡ELL ACOOOSOOOOO NEGRAAAAAAA ESTUUUUUPPIIIIDAAAAAAAA!

\- Ahhhh eso... Yo no te hago bullying. -con esa afirmación la morena tomó un envase con un líquido viscoso extraño y dijo- ahora bebe esto que me salió de la vagina mientras yo me río de tu desgracia.

\- ¿Ves? Esto tiene que parar. Disfrutas haciéndome daño en público y te burlas de cuando me pasan cosas malas. Soy tu amigo y cuñado, este acoso debe parar.

\- A ver mariconsito... -dijo la morena mientras se levantaba y ponía frente a él- los juego que hago contigo son solo eso, juegos, bromas.

\- ¿Juegos? ¿Bromas? ¡SOLTASTE UN BLOQUE DE 20 KILOS SOBRE MI CABEZA! ¡NECESITÉ 40 PUNTOS DE SUTURA Y UNA MAMADA DE LA SEXY ENFERMERA PARA PODERME RECUPERAR!

\- Pero te la mamaron jajajajaja no todo fue malo.

\- ¡Solo vine a decirte que no voy a permitir más nunca que sigas abusando de mi! ¡No lo aguantaré más! Y he venido a pedírtelo por las buenas, sino me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo por las malas Y NO TE VA A GUSTAR EL RESULTADO! -amenazó-

Korra le echó una mirada retrechera y algo burlona contestó.

\- Ah si? ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**En Televisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- SEÑORITA LAURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ELLA ME PEGAAAA WAAAAHHHHHHHH -lloraba desconsoladamente y a moco suelto el ojos verdes ante la mujer mayor de cabello amarillo y cuerpo de mantis religiosa que lo escuchaba-

\- ¿Ella te pega? Señores... ¡ELLA LE PEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó extendiendo la voz recibiendo vítores del público-

\- Si señorita Laura, ella me pega y me hace calzón chino y se burla de mi en la escuela... He intentado quitarme la vida 80 veces y lloro las 24 horas del día, a veces quisiera que el día tuviera 25 horas para llorar más, por todo el dolor que me ha causado esa mujer!

\- Ay mi amor... pero esa mujer es una infeliz maldita! -dijo ella concentrada, con eso se puso de pie y mirando a la cámara dijo- Si hay algo que yo tolero menos que un hombre le pegue a una mujer... ¡ES QUE UNA MUJER LE PEGUE A UN HOMBRE SEÑOREEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!

Nuevamente recibió una barra del público emocionado.

\- Entonces vamos a conocer a la mujer que te pega... ¡QUE PASE LA INFELIZ MALDITAAAAAAAA!

Entonces entre abucheos del público apareció Korra caminando hacia el centro del escenario desprestigiando al público presente con sus manos y diciendo.

\- Cállensee... ¿Qué les importa? ¡Buuu a ustedes!

\- Así que tú eres la que le pega -dijo Laura, para luego recibir un beso de Korra-

\- Eso no es así señorita Laura, eso no es así.

\- A ver... ¿Cómo es?

\- Es que yo no le pego porque me guste pegarle, le pego porque se lo merece.

\- AAAHHH... AHORA SE LO MERECEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -gritó Laura con su dramatismo característico-

\- ¡Tú me maltratas! WAAAAHHHHH -lloraba Bolin desconsolado casi no pudiendo articular palabras-

\- Señorita Laura -siguió Korra- es que Bolin es muy ñoño, no más mira esa cara de ñoño que tiene... Yo lo veo y me provoca pegarle... ¿A usted no le provoca pegarle?

\- A la que me provoca pegarle cuando la veo es a ti mi reinaaaaa... Ahora dime... ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que le pegas a Bolin?

Chan Chan Chaaaaan -sonó una musiquita misteriosa mientras Korra ponía cara de nerviosismo.

\- ¿De qué me hablas Laura?

\- Ahhhh de que te hablo... ¡ELLA QUIERE SABER DE QUE LE HABLOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- De verdad no sé señorita Laura -La susodicha miró su tarjeta y luego fijó su mirada penetrante en la cada vez más nerviosa Korra-

\- ¿Quién es Asami?

\- UUHHHHHHHHHH -gritó el público excitado-

\- ¿Asami? Ese nombre no me suena -dijo Korra más nerviosa que de costumbre-

\- Ah no te suena... ¡NO TE SUENA! Pues a ver si no te suena... ¡DIRECTOR, PONGA EL VIDEO!

Inmediatamente las pantallas proyectaron un video donde aparecía Korra discutiendo con Asami.

\- ¿Y cuándo te vas a hacer cargo de tu hijo Bolin? -preguntó Korra enojada a la mujer de piel blanca-

\- Yo ahora no puedo... quédate con él... es tu hijo también no?

\- Ese mocoso solo sirve para que le pegue... No me sirve pa otra cosa... ¡Hazte cargo de tu chamaco o le haré que me chupe la vagina!

\- ¡SI TU HACES ESO YO DIBUJARÉ UN MAPA DE LA GEOGRAFÍA DE SRI LANKA EN EL TECHO DE MI CASA!

\- ¿AH SI? PUES ENTONCES YO IRÉ A UNA IGLESIA EVANGÉLICA Y ACEPTARÉ A CRISTO.

\- ¡PUES YO VOTARÉ POR TRUMP!

El video finalizó abruptamente y Laura miró a Korra de forma penetrante.

\- AHÍ ESTÁN LAS PRUEBAS IRREFUTABLES Y CLARÍSIMAS DE QUE SI CONOCES A ASAMI Y DE QUE VOTARÁS POR TRUMP! ¡QUEEEE PAAASEEEE LA EVANGEEELICAAAAAA!

En eso entra Asami siendo silbada por la gente del publico y luego de saludar Laura se puso frente a Bolin que seguía llorando como la propia Magdalena.

\- Bolin, hay algo que debes saber y que te he ocultado.

\- ¿Votarán por Trump!? -preguntó horrorizado-

\- No hijo, es aun más nefasto... Yo... -dijo en voz dolorosa- YO SOY TU VERDADERA MADRE!

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!

\- AAAAHHHH QUE DOLOOOORRRRR -gritó Bolin mientras caía al suelo destrozado llorando- WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

\- Así que tu eras la madre y se lo ocultaste maldita infeliz? -replicó Laura- Osea que la mamá le pega y la otra mamá no tiene las pelotas para reconocer a su hijo... ¡USTEDES SON UNAS MALDITAAAASSSSS! Pero menos mal que entre culebras se echan veneno.

\- ¿A que se refiere? -preguntó Asami nerviosa mientras Laura la veía con una sonrisa maligna-

\- ¿Quién es Mako?

\- Uuuuhhhhhh -gritó el público-

\- Mako es un amigo...

\- ¡MAKO ESS UN AMIIIGOOOOOOOO! -gritó Laura- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Korra que con LE PARISTE A ESE AMIGO A BOLIN Y QUE EL VERDADERO PADRE NO ES ELLA SI NO MAKOOOO?

\- QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -gritó Korra horrorizada- ¿EL CHAMAQUITO NO ES MIO? ¡ME ACHACASTE A ESE MUCHACHO PARA QUE LO CRIARA Y NI SIQUIERA ES MIOOO!

\- ¡QUE PASE EL AMIGO!

\- En eso apareció Mako con lágrimas en los ojos llorando como Magdalena 2 y Iroh venía a su lado.

\- Ay pero esta gente de producción siempre me da la información que no es... ¿Quién es ese? ¡No está en la tarjeta! -se queja Laura- ¿ME ESTÁN SABOTEANDO EN PRODUCCIÓN? ¿QUIEREN SACARME DEL AIRE? ¿QUIEREN QUE SEA LA BURLA DE MI PUBLICO? ¡UN POQUITO DE PAR FAVAAARR! Bueno ya... a seguir... ¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Laura a Mako señalando a Iroh-

Mako puso una mano sobre la pierna de Iroh y frotándola cariñosamente mientras se veían con sonrisa cómplice, Mako contestó.

\- Es mi amigo con derechos.

\- ¡ES EL AMIGO CON DERECHOOOOOOOOOSSSS!

\- Señorita Laura, esa mala mujer me quitó a mi hijo y le dijo a esa machorra que era de él y no he podido ver a mi hijo en años! -lloró Mako desconsolado-

\- ¿Y que función cumples tú? -preguntó Laura a Iroh-

\- Yo lo consuelo con sexo -contestó-

\- Ay mira tu que bueno.

\- TU NO ERES MI PAPA WAAAAAAHHHHH -lloró Bolin al ver a Mako-

\- Yo soy tu papa hijo, no me rechaces porque me rompes el corazooonnnnn

\- Ay si, pues todos son victimas de las infelices malditas de Korra y Asami no...?

\- Si señorita Laura, somos victimas de esas dos víboras -dijo Iroh-

\- Ahhh... Pero yo aquí tengo otra cosa -dijo Laura con sonrisa maligna-

* * *

**Confesionario: Iroh**

A ver... ¡WTF con este programa! Primero, la conductora tiene como 800 años y todos le dicen señorita. Todos comenzaron hablando de que le pegaban a Bolin y ahora les salió hijos, amantes, amigos, amigos con derecho, verdadero padre y madre... Y YO NO SALÍA EN LA PUTA TARJETA PERO AHORA LA TARJETA DICE COSAS SOBRE MI! QUE CAR###JOOOSSS!

* * *

\- Te voy a decir algo a ver si te suena mi amor bello -dijo Laura sarcastica- "Métemela por la nuca" ¿Te suena?

\- UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH -gritó el público-

\- ¿Quiere que se la meta por la nuca señorita Laura? Porque yo si se la meto por la nuca.

\- ¡No mi amor! ¡Yo tengo quien me la meta ya, que te digo por la nuca, POR TODAS PARTEEEEEEESSSSS!

\- UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH

\- Pero ahora dime... ¿Te suena? Porque tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

\- Yo... Yo... -titubeó Iroh- No se que es eso.

Al escuchar aquello Laura volteó hacia Bolin y le dijo.

\- Fijate las joyita que tienes de Papi y su amigo con derechos... ¡CORRE VIDEO ADELANTEEEEEEEE!

El video inicio con Mako y Iroh caminando en círculos alrededor de una mujer que estaba atada y vendada en una silla en lo que parecía ser una sala de tortura.

\- ¡ESCRIBE EL FIC PERRA ASQUEROSA! -gritó Iroh antes de escupirle el rostro a la mujer-

\- No puedo escribir si tengo las manos atadas!

\- ME IMPORTA UN CULO! CUANDO TENÍAS LAS MANOS SUELTAS TAMPOCO ESCRIBIAS... ¡TE MANDE MUCHOS PM'S DICIENDO QUE ACTUALIZARAS Y NO ME HICISTE CASO PERRA SIDOSA! -de la rabia que cargaba Iroh pateó la silla y la mujer se fue de espaldas al suelo-

\- Dame tiempo y actualizaré -lloró la mujer- pero es que estuve ocupada con la universidad, además se murió mi abuela y caí en depresión, no tenía ganas de escribir, pero dame tiempo y actualizo-

\- ¡QUIERO QUE ACTUALICES YA PERRA SATÁNICAAA! -Con eso sacó un arma y le dió 47 tiros a la mujer matándola en el acto-

Mako se dio un facepalm

\- Iroh?

\- Si?

\- COOOOMOOOO MIEEERDAAAAA VAAAA A ESCRRRIIIBIIIIRRRR AHOORAAAAAA SI LA MATAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEE?

\- ohhhh... oops!

El video finalizó y volvieron al estudio donde Laura miraba con rabia a Mako y Iroh.

\- ¡USTEDES DOS ASESINARON A LA FRUSTRADA PORQUE NO ACTUALIZABA SU FIIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!

\- No, no es cierto señorita Laura, eso es un montaje...

\- ¡AH ES UN MONTAJEEE! ¡ENTONCES FUERAAAA DE MI PROGRAMAAAAAAA!

Con eso, Mako y Iroh se levantaron y salieron siendo abucheados por el publico.

\- Callense... ¿Qué les importaaaa? -gritó Mako antes de salir-

\- Y ahora voy con ustedes serpientes viperinas -siguió Laura mirando a las mujeres- USTEDES TAMBIEN SE VAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN. FUEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA.

Bolin miró preocupado a Laura y dijo.

\- Yo también me voy?

\- FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Y Bolin se fue corriendo asustado- Y ese fue nuestro programa amigos mios, me alegra poder ayudar siempre y estar ahí para la gente que me necesita... ¡UN SALUDO A TODOS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa noche**

**En el apartamento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin estaba sentado en el sofá luciendo algo tristongo y Korra apareció caminando hacia el y sentándose a su lado.

\- Oye... ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quería decirte que no voy a hacerte más bullying.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que si -sonríe Korra- no le haría bullying a un buen amigo -A Bolin se le iluminan los ojos- ni tampoco a ti -completó la morena y al ojos verdes se le decayó el semblante- Debo tener en cuenta tus sentimientos y todas esas maricadas tuyas, y por eso, es mejor que no te ataque más.

\- Gracias Korra -Bolin la abraza y a regañadientes, la morena recibe el abrazo-

En ese momento aparecen Mako y Iroh fangirleando como dos niñas en celo y Korra les habló diciendo.

\- Señoritas, ¿qué sucede?

\- No vas a creer lo que pasó. ¡Encontramos un fic super interesanteeeee!

\- En serio? de que se trata? Sobre los orgasmos de una cabra.

\- ¡EXACTO! -rió Mako-

* * *

**Confesionario: Korra**

Ooooook... nuca pensé que acertaría. Ya nada puede sorprenderme

* * *

\- Es que la historia es tan cruda y cosmica, pero a la vez tan poderosa y tan zoofílica que no puedes más que quedarte prendado de la lectura. -dijo excitado-

\- Si si como sea... ¿Está completo el fic?

Iroh y Mako se ven las caras sorprendidos.

\- ¡VAMONOS COSITU A DEJARLE UN PM A ESA PERRA DICIENDOLE QUE ACTUALICE!

\- ¡STALKEA SU MURO, QUIZÁS ESTÉ SU FACEBOOK AHÍ!

\- Y NO LA VUELVAS A MATAR PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!

Korra rompe en risas junto con Bolin y dice...

\- Típico.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y de antemano agradezco sus reviews! n.n**

**Salu2**


End file.
